


Observation

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, First Time, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 173
Words: 221,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "Observation"  anon-j-anon.</p><p>Старший помощник Спок комментирует свою службу под командованием капитана Дж.Т. Кирка.<br/>(Это история становления отношений, и не только между Кирком и Споком, но и всей командой, история раскрытия характеров. Присутствуют элементы многих серий оригинального сериала, переложенные на новую реальность, иногда дословно повторяющие историю ТОС, иногда очень далеко отходящие от источника).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вступление. Спок.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14751) by anon-j-anon. 



Моя служба под командованием капитана Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка началась совсем недавно, но я уже смог оценить, насколько его стиль управления отличается от четко организованного стиля адмирала Кристофера Пайка. Мне понадобится некоторое время, прежде чем я смогу оптимизировать свою деятельность и исполнять обязанности на уровне, удовлетворяющем мои стандарты.   
Результаты моих наблюдений за адмиралом Пайком и его старшим помощником, Первой, невозможно использовать применительно к текущей ситуации. В их отношениях существует глубокое взаимное доверие, искренность и интуитивное знание процессов мышления другого. В нашем с капитаном общении не присутствует ни одно из этих качеств, и я не предвижу изменений в ближайшем будущем. Все усилия, приложенные ради того, чтобы понять адмирала Пайка, теперь ничего не значат. Информация о его личности, собранная мной, не представляет какого-либо интереса, поскольку в характерах капитана Кирка и адмирала Пайка слишком мало схожих черт.  
Как может этот инопланетный вид производить настолько разные психологические типы? Преимущество ли это или недостаток?  
  
Я попросил Ниоту высказать свое мнение о характере капитана. Обычно, она разумно судит о представителях своего вида и в состоянии ограничить элемент субъективности в своих выводах. Однако в данном случае сохранить объективность для нее оказалось слишком сложно. В её высказывании было много личной неприязни. Она назвала Джеймса Кирка ненормальным. "Может, он и спас мир, но по-прежнему остается заносчивым мудаком". Должен заметить, обычно Ниота не употребляет человеческие пейоративы в своей речи. «Он — манипулятор. Самолюбивый, незрелый, непрофессиональный, бесчувственный мальчишка, которого Звездный Флот сделал капитаном только потому, что не было другого выхода».  
Такая враждебность появилась в ней после одного инцидента.  
«Он намеренно спровоцировал тебя, вынудил показать эмоциональную нестабильность, только для того, чтобы стать капитаном " _Энтерпрайз"_  и исполнить то, что "внутреннее чувство" подсказывало ему сделать".  
Когда я напомнил, что дальнейшие события показали правоту капитана, она на повышенных тонах заявила, что «цель не оправдывает средства! Он мог пойти другим путем, вместо того, чтобы пользоваться грязными трюками». Она отказывается учитывать то, что Кирк пытался убедить меня в исключительной важности своих выводов, хотя в его аргументах и не было удовлетворяющей меня строгой логики. Я заметил, что Ниота ведет себя крайне эмоционально и даже агрессивно с теми, кто, как она считает, каким-либо образом причинил мне вред. Однако я уже оправился от серии несчастий, и ей больше нет необходимости опекать меня. Тем не менее, она продолжает это делать, не смотря на все попытки объяснить, что со мной все в порядке.  
  
Поскольку меня не удовлетворила оценка Ниоты, я обратился с подобной же просьбой к лейтенанту Сулу. Я предположил, что человек, обладающий научным опытом ботаника и рулевого при капитане Кирке, сможет дать более объективное заключение. Другим кандидатом мне представлялся лейтенант Чехов, однако, я решил, что его юный возраст слишком сильно влияет на его суждения, несмотря на то, что по земным стандартам его знания по физике весьма впечатляют.  
\- Джеймс Кирк? — лейтенант Сулу посмотрел на меня с удивлением. — Я считаю, он хороший капитан. Он быстро реагирует и не боится рисковать, не такой суровый, как многие капитаны, у которых мне приходилось служить, и при нем на мостике нет напряжения. А ещё, он заботится о команде. К такому капитану испытываешь уважение. Я знаю многих на корабле, особенно, в секторе охраны, которые считают, что он… — лейтенант Сулу искал подходящее слово, — Они пойдут за ним куда угодно. Кирк тренировался с ними в последнее время, — снова пауза. — Почему вы спрашиваете, сэр?  
  
Чисто человеческая черта. Бесконечный поиск ответа на вопрос «почему». Вулканцам не нужно задаваться вопросами мотивации. За каждым действием стоит логика, очевидная каждому. Мотивация людей, основанная на эмоциях, гораздо менее понятна.  
  
Я ответил встречным вопросом. Лейтенант Сулу высказал очевидно позитивную оценку и упустил важные факторы, к примеру то, что капитану сильно не хватает опыта. Лейтенант подобрал иное выражение для обозначения безрассудства, назвав это «готовностью идти на риск». Он подчеркнул, что капитан вызывает чувство лояльности у многих членов экипажа, при этом они прослужили с ним только десять дней.   
\- Вы тоже лояльны по отношению к капитану, лейтенанат Сулу?  
Его лицо затвердело. Похоже, оценка лейтенанта тоже основывается на личных мотивах.  
\- Капитан спас мне жизнь.  
Интересный ответ, учитывая то, что на самом деле это лейтенант Чехов телепортировал обоих, и капитана, и лейтенанта Сулу, на борт корабля, спасая от неминуемой смерти. Кирк был столь же беспомощен в той ситуации, как и лейтенант. Когда я указал на это несоответствие в логике, рулевой покачал головой.   
\- Важен не результат, коммандер. Капитан прыгнул — не колеблясь — чтобы попытаться спасти меня. И то же самое он сделает для любого в команде. Это вы не можете отрицать. Он отправился с вами на  _Нараду_ и прикрывал вас, так? И он исполнил обещание, данное адмиралу Пайку.  
  
Два разных эмоциональных мнения о капитане, данных землянами, которых я считал наименее склонными к импульсивным оценкам. Я надлежащим образом записал их ответы, но на мои собственные выводы это не повлияло.  
Невозможно отрицать, капитан вызывает сильную эмоциональную реакцию у любого, с кем близко общается.  
Этим, наверное, объясняется поведение доктора Маккоя. Этот землянин определенно склонен к эмоциональным взрывам, а присутствие рядом капитана значительно увеличивает частоту всплесков. Джеймс Кирк часто заставляет главного корабельного врача выходить из себя, хотя я заметил, что и сам всё чаще становлюсь мишенью для выражения неприязни доктора Маккоя.  
Нужно найти способ сократить наше общение. Его неукротимая эмоциональность влияет на мою эффективность и способность исполнять обязанности на мостике.  
  
Есть нечто общее между тремя землянами в их реакции на капитана. Это не прозвучало — и я подозреваю, что Ниота никогда не скажет об этом вслух. Доктор Маккой, лейтенант Сулу и лейтенант Ухура уважают капитана. Степень уважения, безусловно, варьируется. Я могу предположить, что Ниота почти возмущена тем фактом, что уважает капитана достаточно для того, чтобы служить под его началом. Она иногда упоминает его удивительный ум, эффективность в кризисной ситуации и более чем адекватное поведение во время повседневной службы на корабле. Лейтенант Сулу, судя по его высказываниям, уважает капитана как тактика и военного. Не могу сказать с уверенностью, что является источником уважения к капитану доктора Маккоя. Его поведение в лучшем случае противоречиво. Вслух он регулярно не соглашается с капитаном, но следует его приказам без малейшего промедления.  
Я составлю свое собственное мнение о капитане, не так, как это делают земляне. Нельзя делать выводы, основываясь на случайных критериях. Необъективность оценки может привести к логическим ошибкам. Я просто буду выполнять свои обязанности первого помощника капитана Кирка, офицера по науке Звездного флота и вулканца на службе у Федерации.


	2. Вступление. Доктор Леонард Маккой

Доктор Маккой демонстрирует признаки глубокой ксенофобии.  
Комментарии, которые он делает на мой счёт, традиционно сфокусированые на некоторых аспектах моего вулканского происхождения или смешанного наследия, высказываются исключительно с целью спровоцировать эмоциональную реакцию. Изначально, отношения между нами были вежливыми и профессиональными, возможно, с небольшим напряжением с его стороны из-за того, что я был связан с академическим слушанием по делу капитана. Сразу после уничтожения Вулкана, отношения стали крайне официальными. Доктор тратил значительное количество энергии, чтобы удержаться от высказываний, которые любой человек посчитал бы оскорбительными или уничижительными. Он стал вести себя соответственно архаичному своду приличий, принятому в Северной Америке.  
В настоящее время с его стороны не заметно никаких попыток сдерживаться. Мне не ясны причины подобных изменений. Известно, что земляне не способны прятать эмоции достаточно долгое время. Я ещё не выяснил, действует ли доктор подобным образом чисто из личной неприязни ко мне, или на него оказывают влияние какие-то другие факторы.  
  
Доктор не раз решительно высказывал капитану своё отрицательное отношение к тому, что мы постоянно сталкиваемся с инопланетным существам. Такие определения, как «жестокие», «ненормальные» с легкостью слетают с его языка, как и другие «красочные обороты», как называет их Ниота. Для офицера Звёздного флота, находящегося на борту корабля, исполняющего исследовательскую миссию и с 87.65% вероятностью осуществляющего 62.9 Первых Контактов за пятилетний период, подобное поведение не приемлемо.  
  
Наш корабль определённо будет осуществлять дипломатические миссии. Федерация планирует использовать капитана и  _Энтерпрайз_ для разрешения конфликтов, и поведение доктора Маккоя может стать угрозой успешному урегулированию проблем. Межпланетные переговоры известны своей нестабильностью, любое незначительное нарушение культурных табу может послужить основанием для разрыва отношений и даже для начала войны. Поведение доктора показывает, что он не способен обуздать свою манеру вольно высказываться, и тем самым с очень большой степенью вероятности может не только оскорбить любого инопланетного сановника, но и повредить положению Федерации и исполнению её основных задач. Разумно предположить, что любой дипломатический орган сочтёт Федерацию не способной выступать в качестве посреднической стороны, так как та не является ни беспристрастной, ни нейтральной.   
  
Ниота сообщила мне, что доктор Маккой вступил в Звёздный флот по финансовым причинам. На чём бы ни основывалось его решение, как офицер на борту  _Энтерпрайз_ и представитель Федерации, он обязан соответствовать стандартам поведения, и исполнять свои обязанности таким образом, чтобы это ни в коей мере не могло отрицательно сказаться на успехе миссии. Он достаточно ясно дал понять, что не согласен с вулканскими принципами, на основе которых выстроена философия этой экспедиции, но обязан уважать их.  
Капитан не посчитал уместным сделать официальное замечание Главному офицеру по медицине. Тем не менее, я должен затронуть эту тему в разговоре с капитаном.  
  
***  
— Что? Погодите, Спок. Вы считаете Боунса ксенофобом?  
— Его действия показывают, что доктор испытывает страх перед иными формами разумной жизни.  
— Спок, Боунз и половины не имеет в виду из того, что говорит. Он просто шутит. Вы же знаете, по-человечески не логичен.  
— Я рассмотрел вероятность того, что это, возможно, какая-то особая форма земного юмора, связанная с тем, что люди склонны получать эмоциональное удовлетворение, видя несчастья других. Однако такая склонность не объясняет интенсивность, с какой доктор повторяет свои высказывания, а так же отсутствие смеха с его стороны. Вы единственный, кто смеётся, капитан.  
Капитан начал хмуриться.  
— Кроме того, на определенной стадии подобное удовлетворение извлекается уже не из бедственного положения другого индивидуума, но целого класса существ, отличающихся от тех, с кем ассоциирует себя ксенофоб.  
— Погодите, думаю, я понимаю, почему вы решили, что Боунс — ксенофоб. Но это не так — он не имеет в виду ничего оскорбительного. Боунс язвит по любому поводу, Спок. Он отпускает шуточки и про землян тоже, бормочет, что мы, окруженные вакуумом, плохо кончим в этой раскрашенной консервной банке. Я хочу сказать, если бы он был хоть немного ксенофобом, то почему не отказался лечить вас и всё такое?  
— Доктор Маккой не занимается моим здоровьем.  
—  _Что?_  
— Необходимую медицинскую помощь мне оказывает доктор М’Бенга. Он специализируется на ксенобиологии и получил определенную подготовку у вулканских врачей. Так как моя физиология больше представляет вулканское наследие, совершенно логично, что я был передан под его ответственность. Кроме того, он знает мои медицинскую историю, так как мы оба служили под командованием адмирала Пайка. Этот вопрос, однако, не имеет отношения к нашему разговору.  
— Спок…  
— Ваше нежелание обсудить эту тему с доктором для вас нетипично. По человеческим стандартам логической строгости моих аргументов более чем достаточно, хотя, исходя из моего небольшого опыта службы под вашим командованием, я должен признать, что вы никогда не исходили из принципов рациональности, принимая решение. Если вы находите неприятной необходимость подобного разговора, я сам обсужу этот вопрос с доктором Маккоем.  
— Нет, я поговорю с ним, — ответил капитан и посмотрел на меня. — Коммандер, приношу свои извинения, если доктор Маккой каким-либо образом оскорбил вас.  
— Капитан, я заверяю вас, что не чувствую себя оскорбленным, мои действия никак не связаны с личными переживаниями. Как старший помощник на  _Энтерпрайз_  я обязан информировать вас об обстоятельствах, которые могу угрожать эффективности операций корабля и успешному исполнению заданий.  
— Конечно, Спок. Я меньшего и не ожидал.  
Капитан снова кинул на меня загадочный взгляд.  
— Свободны.


	3. Вступление. Лейтенант Ниота Ухура

По нашей старой традиции Ниота проводила меня в мою каюту.  
— Тебя когда-нибудь удивляли люди? — спросила она.  
Позади нас закрылась дверь.  
— Каждый день. Правила, которым подчиняются человеческие эмоции, настолько далеки от основ вулканской логики, что я часто не в состоянии понять мысли и поступки землян. Люди склонны следовать определенным моделям поведения, имеют свои привычки и личностные черты, и это позволяет мне предугадывать действия твоих сопланетников, хотя принципы, которым следуют существа твоего вида, — если таковые вообще есть — вне всякой логики.   
Она улыбнулась и села рядом.  
— Нет, я имела в виду, бывало так: ты думаешь, что все о человеке знаешь, а он вдруг совершает нечто непредсказуемое?  
— Нет. Я с трудом ориентируюсь в комплексности функций человеческого характера. Полностью предсказуемый человек должен быть аномалией среди землян и, следуя психологическим исследованиям вида, психически нездоровым. Некий процент эксцентрики и непоследовательности необходим, - я нахожу довольно странной эту необходимость, ведь те, кто оказываются на противоположном конце спектра, тоже признаются больными. — Ты единственный человек, с кем у меня сложились личные отношения. И даже с тобой я не могу сказать, что знаю тебя полностью. Я изучил твои привычки, но при этом не могу предсказать твое поведение, хотя и могу предположить, как ты поступишь.  
— Значит, доктор Спок, по-вашему, я здорова?  
В её ярких глазах затаился смех. Я только кивнул, подняв правую бровь.  
Она мимолетно поцеловала меня. Она часто делает это, когда мы остаемся одни и когда что-то из сказанного или сделанного мною эмоционально задевает её.  
— С тобой произошло что-то подобное сегодня?  
— Да, приятная неожиданность.  
— Я бы не возражал услышать твой рассказ.   
— Раззадорила твое любопытство? — она открыто улыбнулась. — Я, пожалуй, придержу это для себя. Хочу быть уверена, что не обманулась.  
— Как хочешь. Могу ли я хотя бы узнать, кто именно тебя удивил?  
— Капитан.  
Я не ожидал подобного ответа. Ниота рассмеялась, видя мое изумление.  
— Вот и я себя так же чувствовала. Но Джеймс Тибериус Кирк — что бы о нем не говорили, — предсказуемым его не назовешь. Обещаю, я расскажу попозже. Мне нужно подумать об этом.  
— Значит ли это, что ты изменила свое мнение о нем?  
— Пока нет, но… Помнишь первый раз, когда ты начал изучать доварповый английский?  
Я кивнул.  
— Из всех земных языков этот казался мне худшим. По сравнению с другими языками почти никакой структуры в основной грамматике, по десять тысяч исключений на каждое правило, закрепленный порядок слов, жестко действующий на смысл… Происхождение и развитие в равной степени запутанны. Ну а сверх того, значительная часть информационной нагрузки передается через модуляции голоса, выражение лица, язык тела.  
— Все земные языки сильно зависят от невербальных проявлений, Ниота. Но я помню, как ты была раздосадована. Трудности, с которыми ты столкнулась, совершенно нетипичны для землян. Обычно студенты находят доварповый английский более легким, чем, к примеру, ромуланский, или любой другой инопланетный язык. Федеральный Стандарт берет корни именно в нем.  
— Мне кажется, — она сделала паузу, — он был слишком пластичным. Доварповый — один из самых ярких образцов доминирования дескриптивной грамматики. Говорящий диктует правила, меняет значение слов в соответствие с их употреблением, создает собственные грамматические структуры, — и язык позволяет ему это.  
— Что объясняет, почему ты гораздо больше преуспела в изучении языков греческой группы, клингонского стандарта и современного вулканского. И почти не справлялась с большинством орионских диалектов.  
— Точно. Жесткие языки с конкретными закрепленными значениями слов позволяют выражаться с необыкновенной четкостью.  
  
Очень часто во время нашего общения Ниота неожиданно переходит к теме, казалось бы, не имеющей прямого отношения к разговору. И делает это не для того, чтобы просто поговорить о другом. Всегда есть связующие нити. Странно, что женщина, способная с легкостью разобраться в сложно-структурированных, грамматизированных языках, имеет настолько причудливый образ мыслей.  
Как моя мама. Она приняла и поняла вулканскую логику, хотя и не смогла полностью использовать ее. Я не знаю точно, почему у нее не получилось: из-за разницы между человеческим и вулканским сознанием, или потому, что она не сильно хотела добиться результата.  
  
— Ниота, что общего между твоим опытом в изучении доварпового английского и тем, что ты думаешь о капитане?  
  
Снова пауза. Это завораживает — наблюдать, как Ниота выстраивает предложение, именно то, которое точнее всего передаст ее мысль. Я редко встречал землян, так тщательно обдумывающих свои слова.  
  
— Я снова вернулась к литературе и поэзии того времени. Не знаю, зачем я это сделала: пролистала старые учебники, просмотрела свои записи. Но в этот раз я заметила некоторые детали, которые упустила в прошлый. В гибкости доварпового английского его величайшая слабость, но и сила тоже. У говорящего есть необыкновенные возможности, использовать которые можно и на пользу, и во вред языку. Правда, это накладывает на слушающего огромную ответственность. Чтобы правильно понять послание, ему приходится опираться на другие средства, кроме вербальных, чтобы судить о настоящих мотивах говорящего.  
И мне пришло в голову, что Джим — такой же. Все его поступки могут быть расценены совершенно по-разному. Его можно сделать кем угодно — героем, преступником. Часть команды думает, что он — их лучший друг, а кто-то терпеть его не может. А он сам в курсе столько разнообразных оценок своей персоны, но не делает ничего, чтобы скорректировать восприятие других. Он просто действует, как того требуют обстоятельства.  
— Ты знаешь капитана дольше, чем я, и могла наблюдать и анализировать. Мне показалось, ты уже составила о нем свое мнение. А теперь, судя по твоим словам, ты готова пересмотреть свое отношение после единственного случая?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Забавно, правда?  
И прежде чем я смог прожить разговор, она достала мою лютню и стала что-то наигрывать.  
— Хватит о работе. Ты посмотрел Баха, которого я посылала? Очень похоже на пьесу Ш’елата, которую ты играл пару дней назад. Контрапункт Баха в семнадцатом такте восхитителен и напоминает мне двадцатый макаам, вот тут.  
  
Следующие двадцать минут были посвящены музыке, Баху и Ш’елату. Ниота призналась, что какие бы языки не предпочитала, в музыке ее привлекают жанры, позволяющие импровизировать, а так же неровные ритмы и диссонансы. Она больше любит вокальную музыку и сама прекрасно пишет песни: и мелодию, и стихи, и гармонию.  
— В субботу мы будем слушать Эллу Фитцджеральд и певцов Гарлемского ренессанса, — пообещала она. — Ты влюбишься в эту музыку.  
Я поднял бровь, реагируя на ее выбор слов.  
— Это действительно настолько прекрасно, — она улыбнулась и снова меня поцеловала.


	4. Вступление. Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк

Мы пробыли на борту корабля Федерации  _Энтерпрайз_  ровно 500 земных часов. За это время мы повели научные исследования в двух зонах, потенциально пригодных для добычи полезных ископаемых, наблюдали последнюю стадию умирания красного гиганта и его трансформацию в суперновую, доставили медицинское оборудование на форпост на Тете Девять, встретили  _ЮСС Потемкин_  и сопроводили его до Звездной базы 7.  
  
Обычно землянам требуется 408 часов, чтобы полностью адаптироваться к окружению. Происшествия, с регулярностью случавшиеся во время первых 240 часов нашего пребывания в космосе, значительно сократились после того, как команда вошла в рабочий ритм корабля. Капитан тоже освоился с режимом.  
 _Энтерпрайз_  использует стандартные земной час и суточный цикл в 24 часа. Это логичное решение, учитывая что 93 процента команды — земляне. Три смены, альфа, бета и гамма, длятся по 8 часов каждая. Расписание составлено так, чтобы 8 часов посвящалось работе, 8 — сну, и еще 8 — свободному времяпрепровождению. Для большинства обычных людей такой вариант оптимален и позволяет исполнять обязанности без напряжения, морального или физического.  
Однако, капитан Кирк не является «обычным» ни с какой стороны.  
В суточном цикле капитана 28 часов, и поскольку его день больше не зависит от восхода и захода земного солнца — или, что более точно, вращения планеты — капитан предпочел соответственно перестроить свое рабочее время.  
Обычно, капитан спит семь часов. Проснувшись и закончив основные гигиенические процедуры, он легко завтракает. Сразу после этого, он быстро проверяет корабельный статус. Если все нормально и не требует его немедленного внимания, капитан идет в спортзал и тренируется в течение часа, после чего принимает акустический душ и одевает форму, в этот момент начинается его первая рабочая смена. Смены разбиты на интервалы — приблизительно, пять, пять и четыре часа с часовыми перерывами на прием пищи. Эти цифры не точны, ибо капитан имеет привычку менять свое расписание в любой момент по любой причине. Как бы там ни было, он исполняет свои обязанности четырнадцать часов в своих сутках. Оставшееся время он использует для разных видов отдыха.  
  
Точно так же как капитан не способен придерживаться нормального распорядка землян, он не может сидеть спокойно. Это черта присуща только ему. Адмирал Пайк не только был способен, но и предпочитал находиться в кресле капитана по возможности дольше. Капитан Кирк со своей стороны не остается на мостике дольше пятидесяти минут. Он постоянно перемещается, посещает инженерный отсек, обсуждает что-то с главой отдела безопасности Джотто, следит за лабораторными исследованиями, проверяет разные устройства на корабле, беседует с членами команды, тестирует компьютерные терминалы, устраивает совещания с главами разных отделов, организовывает какие-то мероприятия — список можно продолжать до бесконечности. Его непрерывная активность в сочетании с необычным распорядком дня позволяют капитану быть в контакте практически со всей командой, и, не смотря на то, что он не обладает эйдетической памятью, он уже знает 76 процентов всех имен и рангов.  
Я не способен определить, является ли его поведение следствием неопытности в командовании, или он будет поддерживать подобный уровень активности в течение всей службы.  
Кроме того, капитан настаивает на том, чтобы участвовать лично в каждой миссии. Его внимание привлекают даже задания, которыми обычно занимаются специалисты соответствующих отделов, а от капитана требуется только формальный приказ-подтверждение. К примеру, научные исследования планет могли бы с легкостью быть проведены без его участия. Тем не менее, капитан оставался на мостике до окончания измерений, хотя бездействовал и ничего не мог привнести в процесс. Он задал несколько вопросов, но большую часть времени просто наблюдал, сидя в капитанском кресле — спокойный, уверенный и совершенно бесполезный. Когда мы закончили текущее исследование и перешли к другим делам, он запросил резюме финального отчета на тысячу слов.  
Офицеров-землян подобный надзор не беспокоит. Они не воспринимают его как форму микроменеджмента, и не видят, что капитан выясняет их компетентность и профессионализм в выполнении поставленных задач. Напротив, они видят в таком поведении заинтересованность в их проектах, и это их воодушевляет. Это удивительно, особенно с учетом того, что когда я делаю то же самое, земляне начинают обороняться, обижаться и расценивать подобные действия, как угрозу, вмешательство в их внутренние дела.  
  
В данный момент мы в пути к следующему пункту назначения, приблизительное время прибытия 120 часов. Капитан Кирк последнее время использует часы отдыха для чтения архивов Звездного флота. Я бегло просмотрел файлы, выбранные им. По большей части они содержат записи о критических ситуациях и разнообразных действиях, предпринятых для их разрешения. Некоторые журналы капитанов были переданы непосредственно перед гибелью всего экипажа на их кораблях. Учитывая мрачный характер этих документов, капитан несколько подавлен. Однако, нет никаких признаков, что он эмоционально нестабилен. Если бы было иначе, доктор Маккой принудил бы капитана пройти психологическое тестирование и консультацию.  
Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что капитан что-то планирует. На его лице появляется определенное выражение, а в глазах огонь, который показывает, что в его голове выстраиваются какие-то схемы.  
  
Сейчас он читает характеристику экипажа  _Энтерпрайз_ , составленную мной по его запросу. Задание было довольно расплывчатым: «Просто сведите вместе отчеты по всем отделам: уровень эффективности, количество аварий, качество работы - в таком духе. Я хочу знать ваше мнение обо всех наших сильных и слабых сторонах, что мы можем улучшить при обычных условиях. Пришлите мне ваш анализ и рекомендации. И не высылайте их официально через Звездный флот, просто отправьте прямо на мой компьютер. Вы можете сделать это, скажем, за пять часов?»  
Я закончил отчет за четыре часа тридцать минут.  
Мне неизвестно, что капитан планирует делать с это информацией. Его комментарии свидетельствуют о том, что он желает улучшить работу команды, хотя, повторюсь, характер улучшений, как и методы, какими он собирается добиваться этого, остаются для меня тайной. Только время и опыт позволят команде достигнуть уровня максимальной эффективности. Если капитан хочет подготовиться к любой опасной ситуации, — что, как я подозреваю, совпадает с направлением его мыслей, — то это бесполезное занятие. Чрезвычайные ситуации по своей природе непредсказуемы, невозможно предусмотреть все кризисы, которые могут возникнуть на звездолете класса Конституция.  
Возможно, это одержимость? Установка капитана Кирка, что не существует ситуаций, где не предусмотрен выигрышный сценарий, всем известна. Он уже сумел заслужить репутацию человека, способного «сделать невозможное». Эта легенда основывается на его действиях во время событий на  _Нараде_. Но единичный случай врядли может предоставить достаточно данных, чтобы подтвердить подобные претензии. В отсутвие дополнительных фактов, я склонен считать результат тех событий случайным. Это не значит, что капитан действует неэффективно, когда удача не на его стороне. Любой заметит, что во время хаоса он на своем месте. Однако, Джеймс Кирк — человек, из плоти и крови, смертный, и, следовательно, имеющий свой предел.   
Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, знает ли он об этом.  
Следующая миссия будет первой, требующей спуска десанта. Капитан уже решил, что возглавит высадку, и отказывается менять решение.   
— Спок, это мой долг. Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь, на орбите, пока моя команда находится на планете.  
— Капитан, ваше присутствие не требуется. Вероятность, что с десантной группой произойдет какая-то катастрофа, чего вы, кажется, иррационально опасаетесь, минимальна.  
— Я не думаю, что они погибнут, вне зависимости, я с ними, или нет — я не идиот, Спок. В чем проблема, почему я не могу спуститься, если нет никакой опасности?  
—Стандартная процедура Звездного флота…  
— Ну да, знаю, я читал книжку про всю эту стандартную чепуху. Я действую иначе.  
— Есть причины, по которым эти протоколы были приняты к исполнению, капитан. Звездный флот писал эти инструкции на основе многих лет исследований, проб и ошибок, с учётом результатов бессчётных миссий под командованием многих капитанов по всей галактике. Вы, со своей стороны, командовали этим или другими кораблями не больше 668 часов в совокупности. Ваш опыт в подобных вещах недостаточен, и ваше решение отказаться от предписанных правил, логически несостоятельно.  
Капитан посмотрел на меня и разочарованно выдохнул.  
— Хорошо, вся эта фигня была написана не просто так, я никогда не утверждал обратного. Я считаю, что если бы мы могли управлять кораблем, опираясь только на крутые руководства, то достаточно было бы запрограммировать здесь все, и пусть летит себе самостоятельно, но никто так не делает! У Звездного флота, должно быть, десять тысяч предписаний и миллион предупреждений, но по какой-то причине до сих пор существуют капитаны и настоящие люди на кораблях.  
И не могли бы вы перестать постоянно тыкать мне в лицо тем, что я самый, блядь, молодой капитан в Звездном флоте? Вы правы, мне нужен опыт, не думаю, что я когда-нибудь об этом забуду. Но именно поэтому я собираюсь спускаться с командой.  
— Звездный флот категорически не рекомендует…  
— Точно, он не рекомендует. Но никогда не запрещает капитанам участвовать в высадке, потому что это было бы идиотизмом.  
Я собирался возразить, но капитан прекратил дискуссию, сказав коротко:  
— Мы закончили с этим. Коммандер, я жду вас в моей каюте в 0300.


	5. Энтерпрайз. Обязанности капитана.

— Входите.  
Скользнувшая в сторону дверь открыла вход в стандартную каюту офицера Звездного флота. Большая редкость — у капитана в каюте не было ничего из тех сентиментальных мелочей, какими земляне обычно украшают свои жилища. Все содержалось в чистоте и порядке. Единственным изменением, внесенным в обстановку, был стол. На нем находились два компьютерных терминала, один — стандартный — Звёздного флота и другой, собранный, похоже, самим капитаном. Когда я вошёл, Кирк склонялся над компьютером.  
— Одну минуту.  
Он быстро ввел какие-то данные и переключил свое внимание на меня.  
— Вы хотели поговорить, сэр.  
— Да, — капитан внимательно посмотрел на меня. — Вы в самом деле собираетесь возражать мне практически по каждому принятому мною решению?  
Я инстинктивно напрягся.  
— Как первый помощник, я обязан высказывать свои сомнения по поводу ваших приказов, если считаю их ошибочными или непросчитанными.  
— Чушь собачья.  
Должно быть, на моем лице отразилось удивление. Через секунду ко мне вернулся самоконтроль. Я застыл перед капитаном по стойке смирно.  
— Я не знал, что мы по разному видим то, как мне следует исполнять служебные обязанности. Не могли бы вы разъяснить, что подразумевается под вашим высказыванием?  
— Коммандер, есть разница между конструктивной, полезной, уместной критикой и дерьмом, которым занимаетесь вы. Прямо сейчас, все что вы делаете — выставляете меня некомпетентным идиотом перед экипажем по любому, даже неважному, вопросу. Они не смогут доверять нашему умению работать в команде, если вы продолжите в том же духе.  
— Я хотел бы уточнить, капитан, какие вопросы вы считаете «важными».  
— Уж точно не связанные с техническими процедурами, предписанными Звёздным флотом. Если у вас есть обоснованные сомнения в безопасности команды, корабельного маневра — чего-то, что действительно  _имеет значение_ , — тогда высказывайтесь.  
— Капитан, эти правила были установлены для безопасности команды и успешной эксплуатации корабля. Вы настаиваете на ненужном риске по неясным причинам. Насколько я могу судить, это "важный" вопрос. При этом, вы — капитан. Ваш пример становится нормой поведения среди членов экипажа. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы они так же не придерживались установленных правил? Ваша склонность к безрассудству провоцирует других на подобное поведение.  
— Хотите сказать, что из-за меня в команде может случиться что-то вроде эффекта снежного кома? — он смотрел так, словно я озвучил что-то совершенно нелогичное.  
— Я полагаю, люди называют это «задавать тон» на корабле.  
— Вы говорите совершенно о другом. Это звучит так, словно я обладаю ужасно заразным вирусом нелогичности, и вы опасаетесь, что весь корабль подхватит инфекцию.  
К сожалению, нелогичность не является вирусом. Иначе можно было бы надеяться на излечение.  
— Исследования показали, что поступки землян сильно зависят от того, будут ли они социально одобрены. Если действия - какими бы опасными они не были - воспринимаются, как получившие одобрение руководства, то подобным образом будут поступать все.  
Капитан нахмурился и посмотрел так, будто хотел попросить меня перефразировать, что между нами случается довольно часто. Но он промолчал и некоторое время обдумывал следующую фразу.  
— Значит, вы считаете, что теперь команда будет рисковать направо и налево, только потому, что они хотят получить мое одобрение?  
— Это упрощенный взгляд на сложную человеческую психологию. Тем не менее, я заметил, что вы приближаете к себе именно тех людей, которые, подобно вам, демонстрируют склонность игнорировать опасность.  
— Конечно, я «приближаю к себе» подобных людей — это как встретить родственную душу. Нас всегда тянет к тем, кто способен понять. В смысле, будь на борту еще один вулканец, разве вы не были бы вместе все время?  
Вопрос был явно риторическим, но я напрягся. Капитан не обратил внимания и продолжил.  
— Но я не потерплю никого, кто рискует просто так и представляет угрозу для корабля, — капитан устало провел рукой по волосам. — Спок, вы пытаетесь применить жесткую логику при анализе людей, и это не работает. Только потому, что исследования говорят, что большинство действует определенным образом, люди не будут поступать так как написано. Вы не можете предсказать, как поведет себя человек, пока не узнаете его как следует. Может быть, он окажется идиотом, а может — нет.   
Я не считаю, что команда потеряет способность здраво рассуждать только потому, что их капитан позволяет себе рисковать. Если я неумеренно безрассуден… — в этот момент я поднял бровь, реагируя на несовместимость терминов, — то у меня есть вы. Вы покажете мне, где я зарвался.  
— Значит, вы согласны, что нет никакой необходимости отправляться с десантной группой?  
— Нет, я не говорил подобного. Я сказал, что собираюсь идти на риск, возможно не раз подвергну корабль опасности, втяну нас в жуткие неприятности и дерьмовые ситуации. Такое происходит с каждым капитаном, а учитывая мою удачливость, подобное нам гарантированно с лихвой. Вы, мой старший офицер, и своей логикой будете уравновешивать меня. Но вы должны научиться концентрироваться на главном, потому что я не собираюсь обсуждать каждую мелочь. Я буду уделять должное внимание всему, что вы скажете, но когда я отдам приказ, я жду его исполнения без колебаний с вашей стороны. Это понятно, коммандер Спок?  
Капитан выжидающе смотрел на меня, будто всё уже было решено.  
— Нет, капитан. Ранее вы заметили, что не потерпите тех, кто своими действиями поставит корабль под угрозу, но это в равной степени относится и к вам. Отрицать это лицемерие.  
— Спок. Вы разговариваете с капитаном.  
— Я отдаю себе в этом отчет. Ваше звание не дает вам привилегию действовать как заблагорассудится, как и не дает права навязывать другим стандарты, которым вы сами не следуете.  
Кирк заметно рассердился, и в комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Сперва мне показалось, что ему нечего сказать в ответ, разве что выпустить наружу свою ярость, но потом заметил, как в его глазах появляется решимость.  
— Я  _никогда_  не требую от команды того, что не способен сделать сам.  
— Как бы там ни было, капитан…  
— Речь именно об этом. Я не отдаю приказы, которые не смог бы исполнить. Командир должен знать точно, что он требует от своих подчиненных — какие последствия повлечет за собой то или иное действие, что чувствуешь, когда исполняешь приказ, обязан знать даже все те протоколы, которые вам так нравятся. Я отправляю этих мужчин и женщин на планету для исследований, и какую бы хрень мы не изучали, я буду рядом с ними, потому что они исполняют мое распоряжение. Я отвечаю за их жизни, за их безопасность, я отвечаю за целую кучу прочего дерьма, и будь я проклят, если с ними случится что-то, потому что я приказал сделать то, в чем не готов мараться сам.  
  
Поразительно! Я не предполагал, что капитан чувствует необходимость что-то доказывать. Сразу из кадетов произведенный в капитаны, он не успел на себе испытать весь спектр обязанностей, которые он «требует» от экипажа.  
Но за этим кроется еще кое-что. Адмирал Пайк относился к команде с не меньшей заботой. Однако у него не было такого собственнического чувства, которое есть у капитана Кирка. Адмирал всегда поддерживал эмоциональную дистанцию между собой и экипажем, за исключением своего старшего помощника, и команда видела в нем исключительно лидера, но не друга. Для  _этого_  капитана  _Энтерпрайз_ — не обязанность или долг. Это нечто большее.  
  
— Вам все ясно, коммандер?  
Это не было вопросом.  
— Да, сэр.  
В этот момент в каюту вошел Главный офицер медицинской службы, не заметив моего присутствия.  
— Слушай, Джим, у меня… о, ты тут, — он нахмурился и повернулся к капитану. — Мне зайти попозже?  
— Нет, Боунз, останься. Спок уже уходит.  
Капитан многозначительно посмотрел на дверь.  
— Да, ухожу. Капитан. Доктор Маккой.  
Я оставил их вдвоем.  
  
Я задаюсь вопросом, почему все же я выбрал последовать совету моего альтернативного варианта.


	6. Энтерпрайз. Обязанности старшего помощника.

  
Все усилия избежать контакта с индивидуумом бесполезны, если он в свою очередь задался целью вас найти.  
Доктор Маккой хотел поговорить со мной. Я предполагал, что с 92% вероятностью его речь будет крайне экспрессивна, на 98% был уверен, что он использует провокационные выражения, на 84% — что тема будет иметь отношение к человеческим эмоциям и на 99% - что речь пойдёт о капитане. С такими цифрами было разумно с моей стороны постараться уклониться от любых его попыток общаться.  
Но доктор довольно сообразителен. Он понял, чего я добиваюсь. Упорство — одна из главных черт характера Леонарда Маккоя. Не уважая мои желания, он приложил все силы, чтобы осуществить свои планы.  
Возможно, есть свои положительные стороны в том, чтобы быть непредсказуемым. Благодаря моей привычке следовать определенному порядку, доктор застал меня одного в лаборатории, когда я был занят финальной стадией эксперимента и начинал писать отчет.  
  
— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — сказал доктор, сохраняя нарочито нейтральный тон.  
— В таком случае, вы также знаете, что я провожу капиллярный электрофорез биологических образцов с Миноса. Поскольку время является решающим фактором, вам лучше уйти, пока электроосмотический поток буферной жидкости не испортил пробы.  
Фраза получилась жестче, чем я планировал.  
— Черт побери, Спок, я два дня пытаюсь поговорить с тобой, но ты ускользаешь под любым удобным и не очень предлогом. Слушай, я знаю, что ты уже закончил эксперимент, а даже если бы и нет, твой электроосмотический поток образцов скорее всего и не испортит. Прекращай вести себя как дошкольник и позволь мне кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Вы уже говорите, доктор Маккой, и, похоже, я никак не могу на это повлиять.  
Он не стал откладывать и высказался со своей обычной прямотой. Все мои четыре предположения оправдались немедленно, как и ожидалось.  
— Ты должен прекратить ваше противостояние с Джимом. Я, может, и не разбираюсь, как работает команда — я доктор, а не генерал, в конце концов, но я понимаю достаточно, чтобы заметить — вы двое не умеете сотрудничать. Со стороны похоже на то, что ты сделал своей главной целью возражать Джиму по поводу каждого его решения, и все это видят. Черт, да половина мостика считает Джима некомпетентным из-за тебя!  
Маккой имеет склонность все преувеличивать.  
— Доктор, хоть один член экипажа выразил сомнение в том, что капитан справляется с командованием на _Энтерпрайз_?  
— Нет. Но они об этом думают. Чёрт побери, Спок, как Джим должен управляться с почти тысячью человек, когда его первый помощник его не слушает? Да вы в глотки готовы друг другу вцепиться на мостике, и как после этого экипаж должен доверять вашим умениям командовать? Ты вышвырнул Джима, когда был капитаном, посмотрим, сколько Джим вытерпит, прежде чем отправит твои острые уши мёрзнуть на какой-нибудь ледяной астероид.  
  
Если оставить в стороне красочные обороты речи, я никогда не задумывался, что мое поведение по отношению к капитану прочим членам команды может казаться проявлением злостного неподчинения. Когда я служил при адмирале Пайке, это было моей обычной манерой общения, и проблем не возникало.  
  
Доктор Маккой расценил мое молчание, как враждебное. Придя к определенному заключению, он прекратил сдерживаться, переходя на более агрессивный тон.  
— Он делает все что может, тащит на себе двойную смену, бегает как маньяк, пытаясь удостовериться, что все в порядке. Ты должен помогать ему, а не усложнять его жизнь в миллион раз, чёрт тебя побери. Или это изощренная вулканская месть за то, что он вынудил тебя проявить чувства…  
— Уверяю вас, что я не испытываю никаких остаточных эмоций, связанных с событиями на  _Нараде_.  
— Никаких остаточных эмоций, ага… Бабушке моей расскажи! Всё из-за этого? Как только дело касается Джима, вся твоя логика летит к черту. Зачем было доставать его на академических слушаниях? Или высаживать его? Просто он влез под твою вулканскую кожу и заставил кипеть зеленую кровь, а ты не выносишь такого, вот и мучаешь его своей холодной, бесчеловечной, бессердечной логикой…  
— Боунз.  
В дверях стоял капитан. Мы с доктором не заметили его появления и не знали, как много из разговора он успел услышать.  
— Боунз, сестра Чэпел ждёт вас в лазарете.  
— Что? Джим, не лезь в это, — сказал доктор, понижая голос.  
— Боунз, я уже по уши в  _этом_. Медсестра Чепел ждёт тебя, иди,— твердо ответил капитан. Доктор Маккой посмотрел на него, решительно настроенный остаться. — Мне приказать тебе уйти?  
— Капитан, мое присутствие требуется в…  
— Спок, у вас ничего не запланировано между 1000 и 1400.  
Определенно, в непредсказуемости есть значительные преимущества. Мне решительно не нравится, когда мое время используют подобным образом.  
— Боунз, — повторил капитан.  
— Хорошо, Джим. Увидимся за обедом, — доктор Маккой вышел из лаборатории, продолжая ворчать про себя.  
Как только дверь закрылась, капитан посмотрел на меня.  
— Я думал, мы пришли к взаимопониманию.  
— Понять и принять — это совершенно разные вещи, капитан. Я понимаю цепь ваших рассуждений, но никогда не утверждал, что согласен с ними, — прежде чем он успел возразить, я спросил: — Это правда, что экипаж считает нас несовместимыми и неспособными руководить эффективно?  
Капитан нахмурился и напрягся.  
— Да. Вы говорили, что я являюсь примером для команды. Вас, Спок, это тоже касается.  
— Доктор Маккой сделал предположение, что источником моих действий является желание отомстить вам. Он ошибся в своих догадках, но его размышления заслуживают внимания. Если такое общее впечатление среди земной части команды, я должен немедленно скорректировать мое поведение и исправить ошибку в расчетах.  
Капитан растерялся от неожиданности. Я посчитал нужным внести уточнения.  
— Я не учел важность доверия для морального духа этого нового, слишком молодого экипажа. В этом контексте ваши требования были в крайней степени разумны. Но мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы полностью встроиться в новую парадигму.  
— Подождите секунду. Две минуты назад вы сказали, что понимаете, но не согласны, теперь заявляете, что согласны?  
— Так точно. Доктор Маккой обратил мое внимание на то, что мой образ действий не способствует успеху этой миссии.  
— Правда?  
Капитан выглядел шокированным от одной мысли, что я и главный офицер медицинской службы были способны общаться на каком-либо уровне. Я бы назвал это чудом, если бы был, как доктор, склонен пользоваться образами, связанными с земными религиями.  
— Мое поведение воспринимается как неповиновение. Все считают, что мы не в состоянии осуществлять совместное командование — а это не способствует эффективности. Мои действия, логичные в другой обстановке, здесь неуместны.  
— Погодите, в какой другой обстановке?  
— Я имею в виду мою службу при адмирале Пайке.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что с ним вели себя так всё время?  
— Да, капитан... Я не понимаю, что здесь смешного.  
— Бедолага… — смех капитана заполнил лабораторию, — Бедный, бедный парень.  
  
Я должен научиться не спорить по мелочам. Если капитан не хочет выслушивать мои критические замечания, мне следует провести переоценку того, что стоит выносить для обсуждения. Это включает ознакомление со стилем командования капитана и его образом мыслей. Предприятие окупит себя с лихвой.


	7. Энтерпрайз. Десант.

— Мистер Спок, мостик ваш.  
Капитан сейчас на планете руководит тремя мужчинами и двумя женщинами из научного отдела, пока они собирают данные трикодеров. Другая группа под командованием лейтенанта Сулу тоже спустилась — провести дополнительное исследование в другом районе. Звёздный флот надеется построить здесь колонию, так как планета пригодна для большинства гуманоидных форм жизни. Совет Федерации определит, кто получит право на колонизацию. Скорее всего, это будут Теллариты.  
Эта планета, предварительно названная Канутас, довольно молодая в геологическом и эволюционном плане. Единственные формы жизни на ней, кроме растений, — одноклеточные существа, напоминающие бактерии и другие микроорганизмы, а так же несколько мелких водных и земноводных. Есть месторождения минералов и металлов. Преобладает гористая местность, хотя вся вулканическая активность сконцентрирована в южном полушарии. Большая часть воды содержится в озерах, разбросанных по всей поверхности. Подобный феномен не часто встретишь среди планет со схожими характеристиками. Я уже поручил геологам и планетарным экспертам на борту изучить этот случай. Звёздный флот без сомнения отправит вместе с колонистами ученых для проведения дальнейших исследований.  
Лейтенант Ухура получила от Звёздного флота распоряжение на счет нашей следующей миссии.  _Энтрепрайз_ направляют на границу Галактики для проведения общего исследования. Подобное будет осуществлено впервые. По дороге мы поднимем на борт Полномочного представителя Федерации со Звёздной базы 19 и сопроводим её на Веру, где должны пройти переговоры конфиденциального характера. Нам приказано так же доставить продовольствие и несколько поселенцев с Базы 19 в колонию Змееносца 3. По словам Ниоты, были намеки, что после этих трех миссий, корабль может быть направлен для патрулирования Ромуланской Нейтральной зоны.  
Доктор Маккой бродит по лазарету. Он уверен, что с капитаном что-нибудь случится. «Когда было такое, чтобы с Джимом ничего не случилось?»  
С капитаном все в порядке. Он регулярно выходит на связь с кораблем, как и другие члены группы.  
Главный инженер Скотт, узнав, что мы собираемся к краю Галактики, был в восторге. Он решил, что ремонтные бригады должны немедленно начать перепроверку всех систем и если успеем, обновить оборудование, чтобы обеспечить нам выживание и безопасное возвращение. Он, так же как и доктор Маккой, верит, что «с капитаном обязательно что-то случится. Космос странно себя ведёт вокруг Джеймса Кирка, никаких сомнений, с'эр».  
  
Я не понимаю эту веру в то, что  _Энтерпрайз_  и капитан в частности должен столкнуться с серией катастроф. За 620 часов нашей миссии не произошло ничего странного или фатального.  
— Вот увидите, мистер Спок, это невозможно объяснить. Я просто  _знаю_ , как знаю наш корабль.  
— Благодарю, мистер Скотт, за столь информативное и убедительное замечание.  
  
Лейтенант Чехов высчитывает маршруты для следующих миссий. Иногда он тихо говорит сам с собой на русском, обдумывая варианты. Капитан, полагаю, считает эту его особенность очаровательной.  
" _Yesli mi tak po’edem, mimo… vot… b’udet shestdesyat chasov, hotya…”_  
  
— Сулу  _Энтерпрайзу._  
— Спок слушает, лейтенант Сулу.  
— Мы готовы к подъему, коммандер.  
— Транспортаторная, поднимите команду Бета.  
— Кирк  _Энтерпрайзу._  
— Спок слушает, капитан.  
— Спустите сюда команду обеспечения безопасности в радиационно-защитных костюмах.  
— Сэр?  
— Просто исполняйте, Спок. Не думаю, что это серьезно, но осторожность не помешает. И ещё, лейтенант Ухура?  
— Ухура слушает, сэр.  
— Мы получили дальнейшие распоряжения?  
— Да, сэр, приказы от Звёздного флота пришли в 1656. Информация отправлена на ваш компьютер.  
— Хорошо. Запишите данные с трикодеров группы Альфа и оставайтесь на связи. Отбой.  
Ниота обеспокоенно посмотрела на меня. В этот момент лейтенант Сулу вернулся на свой пост.  
— Лейтенант, было ли что-то необычное, пока вы проводили исследования?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Да, сэр. Я снимал биологические показания, и все шло, как предполагалось. Данные, полученные сканерами корабля, подтвердились. А в чём дело?  
— Капитан приказал спустить группу обеспечения безопасности.  
— Транспортаторная мостику.  
— Спок слушает.  
— Полностью экипированная группа спустилась на планету по координатам капитана.  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит? Где Джим? Я провел дезактивацию группы Бета, куда, к дьяволу, провалилась Альфа?  
— Доктор Маккой, мы пытаемся это выяснить.  
— Коммандер Спок.  
— Да, лейтенант Ухура.  
— Я получаю какие-то сигналы с планеты, регулярная пульсация, которой не было раньше.  
— Возможно, что она естественного происхождения?  
— Да, предположительно, от магнитного поля. Из-за этого у капитана проблемы со связью.  
— Продолжайте отслеживать сигнал. Транспортаторная, зафиксируйте данные группы Альфа и команды безопасности. Будьте готовы поднять их в любой момент.  
— Есть, сэр.  
— Спок, что происходит?  
— Всего лишь меры предосторожности, доктор Маккой. Доктор Якату, ваша оценка?  
— Сэр, вулканическая активность повысилась, что может быть связано с сигналами, замеченными лейтенантом Ухурой.  
— И?  
— Концентрация вулканической активности в одном полушарии меня беспокоит. На большинстве планет она распределена по всей поверхности, а здесь повсюду мы видим озера. Я предполагаю, что они располагаются на верхушках спящих или мертвых вулканов. Пульсация показывает, что внутри ядра планеты что-то происходит, по каким причинам — не известно, может быть, планета меняет магнитную полярность. В любом случае, вариантов не много. Давление под корой все больше растет.  
— Выходит, Джим сейчас на планете, готовой взорваться?!  
— Не сию же минуту, доктор Маккой. Скорее всего, начнутся извержения в районах наибольшей вулканической активности, либо проснутся спящие вулканы, либо и то, и другое.  
— Сэр, я теряю контакт с группами высадки.  
— Транспортаторная, поднимайте их немедленно.  
— Мистер Спок, с этим есть трудности, пока так скачет магнитное поле.  
— Мистер Скотт…  
— Черт тебя возьми, Скотти, поднимай их  _немедленно_ , или от них ничего не останется.  
— Доктор Маккой, покиньте мостик. Ваше присутствие может понадобиться в лазарете. Лейтенант Сулу, сканируйте планету на гуманоидные формы жизни. Лейтенант Чехов, отправляйтесь в транспортную и помогите мистеру Скотту, чем можете. Доктор Якату, можно ли рассчитать приблизительное время извержения?  
— Если пульсация только началась, я бы сказал, до серьезных проблем у нас несколько дней. Сперва пройдут мелкие извержения, но если мои предположения верны, их будет недостаточно, чтобы уменьшить внутреннее давление. У планеты не так много тектонических швов, там тоже следует ждать извержений.  
— Лейтенант Сайенз, энсин Ааби, энсин Монтоут — явиться в док для шаттлов. Лейтенант Сулу, у вас есть координаты капитана?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Вы поведете первый шаттл, лейтенант Сайенз — второй. Выберете себе помощников, они оба имеют медицинскую подготовку. Найдите капитана, пять специалистов по науке и четырех из команды охраны, и доставьте их на корабль. Из-за возмущения магнитного поля связь может прерываться. Не рассчитывайте на команды с корабля. Предварительное время прибытия на планету 1733.  
— Есть, сэр.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, загрузите координаты и необходимую информацию в шаттлы.  
— Уже исполнено, сэр.  
— Транспортаторная, ваш статус?  
— Магнитные помехи становятся все сильнее, мистер Спок. Лучше отправлять вниз шаттлы.  
— Продолжайте поиск решения и оставайтесь на связи, мистер Скотт. Доктор Якату, как это возможно, что полярность магнитного поля планеты меняется так быстро? Документы касательно схожего феномена на Земле, Вулкане и других планет класса М, входящих в Федерацию, свидетельствуют, что подобный процесс занимает годы.  
— Разрешите обратиться, коммандер Спок?  
— Разрешаю, доктор Шимура.  
— Геологические данные с трикодеров говорят, что ядро планеты состоит не из ферромагнитных металлов. В нем присутствуют парамагнетический титан и антиферромагнетический хлор. Подобной комбинации мы еще не встречали, даже не предполагали, что такое возможно. Мы заметили, что магнитное поле здесь изначально было слабее земного, так что ничего удивительного, что жизнь сконцентрирована в воде. В любом случае, комбинация титана и хрома делает планету крайне нестабильной в период переключения магнитной полярности. Это, и то, что эта солнечная система в целом и планета в частности, очень молоды, позволяет заключить, что ядро все еще гораздо горячее ядер других планет класса М, которые вы упоминали.  
— Шимура, если эта планета до сих пор переживает все эти потрясения, как получилось, что жизнь смогла развиться до такой продвинутой стадии? Судя по моим источникам, на поверхности при подобных условиях могут развиться только одноклеточные организмы.  
— Ну, на самом деле, у нас недостаточно данных, мы не можем предсказать, как часто здесь случается подобное. Биологические данные все еще не обработаны, но, скорее всего, большая часть жизнеформ будет уничтожена, особенно, если они потеряют свою водную среду обитания. Возможно, биологические виды смогли развиться настолько благодаря небольшим размерам. Многоклеточные организмы крайне малы. А растения представлены только в стадии трав, папоротников, кустарников.  
— Как бы ни увлекательна была эта тема, я вынужден прервать вас. Если угодно, доктор Якату, вы и доктор Шимура можете организовать конференцию, чтобы обсудить последние данные. Мои приоритеты сейчас лежат в другой области. Кроме повреждений чувствительных к магнитному полю приборов, кто-нибудь из вас предвидит опасность других поломок, если мы останемся на текущей позиции?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Спасибо. Лейтенант Чехов, вернитесь на мостик.  
  
В 1856 все члены отряда безопасности и группы капитана были успешно доставлены на борт. Они исследовали район, граничащий с вулканами, когда произошло землетрясение (6.1 по шкале Рихтера). Энсин Андрюкович и энсин Тёрнер получили переломы. Еще трое получили небольшие ожоги, когда в непосредственной близости от них произошло маленькое извержение. Прочие отделались незначительными царапинами.  
Капитан был в великолепном настроении, когда его спасли. После того, как в высшей степени раздраженный доктор Маккой отпустил его на мостик, он приказал оставаться на орбите еще три часа, что позволило ученым собрать дополнительные данные с зондов под поверхностью.  
Когда я поинтересовался источником его радости, Кирк ответил: « Миссия прошла удачно».   
Я бы дал миссии совсем другую оценку.


	8. Heri kufa macho kuliko kufa moyo.

Ниота расстроена, и я не знаю, как облегчить ее состояние.  
Я давно понял, что в романтических отношениях человеческие и вулканские ожидания не совпадают. Наблюдения за моей матерью — с чем ей пришлось столкнуться, — не оставили мне никаких сомнений. Мой отец часто был не в состоянии обеспечить ей необходимую эмоциональную поддержку. Но ее любовь была столь велика, что она придумала свои способы справляться с ситуацией.  
  
Ниота не особенно эмоциональный человек по земным стандартам. Мне нравилось быть с ней вместе, это стимулировало интеллектуально и обеспечивало социальное взаимодействие. Она поддерживала меня во время событий на  _Нараде_  и после разрушения Вулкана. По земным меркам, я воспринимал ее как друга, как равного, возможно, как единственное существо, которое я узнал настолько хорошо. Все, что мне нужно — чтобы она оставалась рядом.  
Но для нее этого мало. За прошедшие дни я часто замечал ее попытки увлечь меня в более глубокую эмоциональную связь, но сопротивлялся этому. Я не могу дать то, что ей нужно.  
То, что Ниота не крайне эмоциональна, не значит, что она бесчувственна. Она —настоящий человек, и ее разум не приспособлен для полного подавления эмоций. Для нее было бы неблагоразумно пытаться этого добиться. Мой отец однажды попытался провести маму через полный вулканский медитативный цикл. Она не смогла закончить его. Позже, криво улыбаясь, она описывала свои впечатления: «Словно все мои эмоции восстали против попытки их запереть. Полагаю, земляне просто не могут стать вулканцами».   
Ниота — землянка на сто процентов, я же наполовину вулканец. По ее расчетам, это значит, что у нас могут сложиться глубокие отношения, ведущие к браку, возможно, даже удачному. Она верит, что я могу ответить ей эмоционально, когда на самом деле, это не так. Я не стану рисковать собой.  
Я много потерял. Все знания Вулкана, культура нашего мира, земли наших предков — все исчезло. Связь вулканцев с родной планетой была невероятно сильной. В отличие от землян, мы никогда не покидали наши пустынные земли ради колонизации других планет. Переселение для нас — совершенно новое понятие.  
У меня остался отец — моя связь с теперь мертвой планетой. Моя мама мертва, единственная значимая нить, привязывающая меня к живому, покрытому водой миру. Ниота пыталась помочь мне принять Землю, как мой новый дом, но это невозможно.  
Потеряв так много, я не позволю себе лишиться того малого, что осталось. Несмотря на мое смешанное наследие, я рос под влиянием учения Сурака и полностью принял его. Если я изменю себе в этом, что мне останется? Ни люди, ни вулканцы не примут меня. Я выучил за годы изоляции не брать в расчет мнения окружающих, а полагаться только на себя. Я учился быть собой, и я всегда хотел быть вулканцем. Стать землянином — значит — стать чужаком.  
Она не понимает, и это причина того, что между нами — барьер.  
Если я потеряю Ниоту, мне будет очень не хватать ее. Но это лучше, чем потерять себя.  
Единственный логичный выход — прекратить наши отношения.  
  
—  _Heri kufa macho kuliko kufa moyo*._  Моя мама всегда так говорила. Теперь я понимаю, что она имела в виду.  
— Ниота…  
— Мне просто нужно время. Привыкнуть к мысли, приспособиться.  
— Ты уверена, что не обиделась? Я не нанес тебе серьезную травму?  
— Нет. Я буду с тобой честной и откровенной, потому что никогда не лгала тебе раньше. Это больно. Но ты должен понять, что со мной все будет в порядке. Негативная эмоциональная реакция после разрыва романтических отношений — абсолютно нормальна для людей, и, может быть, когда-нибудь тебе тоже придется пройти через это.  
— Ты продолжаешь считать, что когда-нибудь моя человеческая половина прорвется наружу.  
— Я, возможно, не знаю вулканцев настолько, как хотелось бы, но людей я знаю очень хорошо. Нам не нравится жить под давлением, — она криво улыбнулась и коснулась рукой моего лица. — Когда придет этот день, я буду поблизости, чтобы помочь тебе это пережить.  
— Ниота, даже если подобное случится, я не собираюсь менять свое мнение по поводу наших отношений.  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, если подумал о подобном, — она качнула головой. — Я имела ввиду, как друг.  
Кажется, выражение моего лица оставалось скептическим.  
— Спок, ты можешь не верить мне, но я действительно приняла тот факт, что между нами не будет ничего большего. Мне просто нужна дистанция — эмоциональная дистанция — чтобы закрепить эффект.  
— Тебе требуется конкретное количество времени? 120 часов будет достаточно?  
— Не знаю. Я не могу такое просчитать. Но, обещаю, что дам тебе знать сразу, как все пройдет.  
Ниота осторожно шагнула вперед, сокращая расстояние между нами, и обняла меня. Спустя мгновение, она отступила, посмотрела в последний раз и ушла.  
  
Большая удача, что я не лишился ее дружбы в процессе прерывания наших романтических отношений. Я сохранил свою идентичность, добившись желаемого. Но я снова что-то потерял…  
_________________________________________  
* Лучше потерять зрение, чем потерять сердце (пословица, суахили - прим. переводчика).


	9. Энтерпрайз. Учебные тревоги.

Все, как я и подозревал. Капитан действительно строил планы.  
  
— Спок! Вас–то я и ищу.  
— Капитан?  
— Мне нужна кое-какая помощь в подготовке к учебным испытаниям. И не спорьте в этот раз, я точно их проведу, — он открыто улыбнулся. — Понадобитесь вы и еще пара офицеров, чтобы все скоординировать.  
— Что конкретно вы планируете делать, капитан? — в моем голосе прозвучала настороженность.  
— Смоделировать несколько чрезвычайных ситуаций, конечно же.  
  
Конечно.  
Капитан одержим идеей, что не существует безвыходных положений. Он поручил руководителю каждого подразделения придумать сценарий проверки по заданным параметрам, которые взял из реальных отчетов об авариях, приведших к поломке или гибели корабля Звездного флота. Симуляция произойдет в 57 часовой период нашего путешествия к Звездной базе 19.   
Список выглядит таким образом:  
  
Командный состав.  
  
— Я буду на мостике, когда это начнется. Посмотрим, как отреагируют офицеры.  
— Капитан, будут ли все учебные тревоги проходить в одно и то же время?  
— Да.  
Доктор Маккой подавился словами.  
— Не смотрите на меня так, Спок.  
Доктор Маккой все еще не вернул себе способность к членораздельной речи.  
— Вы - капитан корабля.  
— Чертовски верно. И вы поможете мне все это провернуть, — капитан ткнул в меня пальцем. — Предупредим лейтенанта Сулу и Чехова позже. Мне понадобится их помощь для отслеживания всех событий и сбора информации. Русский вундеркинд подкинет какие-нибудь безумные решения.  
  
Система безопасности.  
  
— Джотто, нужно провести военные учения. Цель — контроль над кораблем через вспомогательную систему управления. Организуйте три команды. Обычная охрана на местах, одна группа — проникновение, другая — обезвреживание захватчиков.  
— У вас есть кто-то на примете, кого необходимо включить в команду атакующих, сэр?  
— Нет, я доверю выбор вам. Но о том, что это учения, должна знать только эта команда.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Капитан неожиданно усмехнулся.  
— А после, не поиграть ли нам в «захват флага»? Или «лазертаг» по всему кораблю? А может, смастерим экипировку и устроим пейнтбол?  
— Уверен, ребята будут «за», сэр.  
— Пейнтбол, Джим?  _Пейнтбол?_  На космическом корабле? Ты окончательно спятил?  
— Будет здорово, Боунз.  
— Заткнись. И не надейся, что я буду штопать твою измазанную краской задницу, когда тебя подстрелил твоя же охрана.  
  
Система вооружения.  
  
— Капитан, вы не можете всерьез предлагать, чтобы мы внесли изменения в систему вооружения на корабле.  
— Это не просто игра, Спок.  _ЮСС Эхнатон_  потерял половину экипажа из-за неисправности оружия. На моем корабле такого не произойдет.  
— Я ознакомился с файлами, полученными с  _ЮСС Эхнатон_. Оружие, использованное на том корабле, на 67 пунктов уступает используемому на  _Энтерпрайз_. Случившаяся неисправность была тщательно изучена, инженеры Звездного флота заверяют, что подобная вопиющая ошибка не повторится.  
— Ну и отлично, теперь я в курсе, что именно этой ошибки больше не произойдет. А вот другие - могут.  
— Капитан…  
— Коммандер, нужно, чтобы экипаж тренировался и был готов ко всему. В ближайшее время мы, возможно, встретимся с ромуланцами, если Звездный флот позволит. И степень нашей готовности будет важна.  
Капитан повернулся к главному инженеру.  
— Скотти?  
— Да, капитан?  
— Поручаю это вам. У вас полная свобода творчества, только никого не убейте. Я не собираюсь тестировать фазеры, только команду.  
— Понял, капитан. Можно переделать кое-какие соединения, чтобы они перегрелись. Небольшой сбой, но ребята должны уметь с ним справляться.  
— И никаких смертей.  
— Ну…  
— Скотти, — капитан насторожился.  
— Я соображу резервную цепь, на случай, если они вовремя не справятся.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Компьютерные системы.  
  
— Капитан, у вас есть какие-то основания полагать, что компьютеры на  _Энтерпрайз_  могут подвергнуться враждебному воздействию?  
— Слабые стороны есть у всего, Спок. Я хочу, чтобы вы их обнаружили, исследовали, вскрыли и запустили червя.  
— Я готов лично засвидетельствовать, что компьютерные системы на корабле отлично защищены.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но все же кто же лучше сможет вскрыть защиту, чем тот, кто ее поставил?  
— С учетом того, что вы знакомы с инфраструктурой моей системы, и проникли в нее во время  _Кобаяши Мару_ , возможно, будет лучше, если вы сами организуете атаку, капитан.  
— А что будете делать вы?  
— Защищать систему, естественно.  
Капитан рассмеялся.  
— Звучит заманчиво, на самом деле. Компьютерный гений отправляет меня разбираться с этой жопой, в то время как корабль будет разваливаться на части. Я, пожалуй, уступлю такую честь вам. На этот раз.  
...Кажется, на этот счет существует некая поговорка про Рим и римлян...  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я позаботился о гарантиях на случай, если команда не справится?  
— Конечно. И не забудьте скопировать банк данных, а Ухура пусть пошлет отчеты в штаб флота. Не хочу, чтобы что-то потерялось.  
  
Лаборатория.  
  
— Я планировал устроить несчастный случай в лаборатории, что-то вроде проблем с вытяжным шкафом или локальный пожар. Но, пожалуй, я откажусь. Нам пригодится все научное оборудование в дальнейшем.  
— Спасибо, Господи, за подобную милость, — пробормотал Маккой.  
Я осознал, что разделяю его чувства.  
  
Медицинский отдел.  
  
— Нет. Я не буду никого инфицировать. Ничем. Ни при каких условиях.   
— Эй, подобных проблем не было, когда ты влепил мне инъекцию, чтобы протащить на  _Энтерпрайз_.  
— Ты бы и без меня пролез в космос, возможно, в процессе свернув себе шею, а подобного я не мог допустить. Черт, может, вколоть тебе седативное прямо сейчас, и нам не придется обдумывать твои безумные фантазии!  
— Ок, я уже устал от того, что все мои офицеры выступают против моих идей. Боунз, я хочу провести эти тренировки не потому, что мне это просто пришло в голову. Никто не умрет, никто серьезно не пострадает…  
— Джим, перестань относиться к людям, как лабораторным свинкам в своем гигантском эксперименте - создается именно такое впечатление.  
— Доктор, капитан счел эти учения необходимыми. Ему требуются данные об эффективности медицинского персонала, и, поскольку, главная цель вашего отдела — следить за здоровьем членов экипажа, логично, что определенный процент команды должен подвергнуться стрессовым воздействиям или болезни. Это обеспечит достаточно материала для работы вашим сотрудникам.  
— Черт тебя побери, ты, зеленокровный, остроухий…  
— Боунз, — оборвал его капитан.  
Они обменялись взглядами.  
Доктор Маккой нахмурился.  
— Ты не слышал конца фразы, Джим.  
Капитан кивнул:  
— Знаю.  
  
Инженерный отсек.  
  
— Капитан! — в ужасе воскликнул инженер Скотт. — Вы не можете меня об этом просить!  
— Я люблю этот корабль не меньше вашего, и я не прошу, я приказываю. Мне не нужно что-то, способное взорвать нас или забросить в другое измерение. Всего лишь электрические цепи, Скотти, не двигатели, не антиматерия, не дилитиумные кристаллы. Достаточно замыкания в цепях, чтобы устроить настоящий бардак.  
— Вы точно псих, самый настоящий! Я не стану делать это, не с моей Серебряной Леди!  
— Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, мы все согласны, что предложения капитана выглядят несколько безумными. Однако, у него есть серьезные основания для подобных требований. Информация, собранная во время учений, поможет улучшить нашу эффективность. Более того, экипаж научится быть готовым ко всему, к любой случайности.  
— Мистер Спок!..  
— Сделай это, Скотти. Мне нужно знать, как твои инженеры справляются, когда ты не с ними.  
  
Отдел связи.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ввела ограничения в сканеры, сделав их менее эффективными, или просто увеличила уровень помех. Пусть будет сложно поймать сигнал, проверим способность твоей команды точно вычислить и расшифровать послание. И, лейтенант Ухура, если вы хоть слово скажете против…  
— Это приемлемый план, капитан.  
— Погоди, что? Ты согласна?  
— Да.  
— Ты издеваешься, точно?  
— Нет. Я сама собиралась протестировать офицеров. Я предпочла бы форму экзамена, но это адекватная замена.  
— Ок. Хорошо. Тогда, думаю, Спок или Скотти помогут тебе все устроить.  
— Я справлюсь. Сэр.  
  
Корабль.  
  
— Я собираюсь выложить джокера. Возможно, это случится в параллель с остальным. А может быть, и нет. Просто, имейте в виду, что это возможно, и будьте готовы ко всему.  
Ах, да, у вас восемь часов на приготовления.  
  
Зная Джеймса Т. Кирка, «готовым ко всему» значит действительно «ко всему». К несчастью, мне не удалось убедить капитана поделиться дальнейшими планами, так что наши шансы выйти невредимыми не слишком высоки.  
Почему мне кажется, что эти испытания — только самое начало?


	10. Энтерпрайз. Рапорт.

Следующий документ описывает события, произошедшие на  _ЮСС Энтерпрайз_  во время учений, организованных капитаном, Джеймсом Т. Кирком. Официально симуляция началась в 1000 и закончилась в 1434. Корабль вернулся к нормальному функционированию, но остались некоторые неисправности, еще требующие внимания. Жертв и тяжело пострадавших нет.  
  
1000: Первый час смены Бета. Капитан Кирк отдал приказ главному офицеру мед.службы Леонарду Маккою инфицировать десять членов экипажа леводианским гриппом. Особенность этой болезни в том, что она чрезвычайно заразна, но не опасна. Ее симптоматика схожа с земным вирусом гриппа и полностью исчезает через 29 часов. Лекарства от леводианского гриппа не существует, но возможно разработать вакцину для конкретного штамма.  
  
1200: Инфицированные начали показывать первые признаки болезни. Трое из них немедленно доложили об этом в лазарет и нашли себе замену. Семеро других продолжили работать, не смотря на опасные симптомы, чем способствовали распространению болезни по кораблю.  
  
1210: Капитан инициировал испытание для отдела безопасности.  
  
1211: Симптомы заражения гриппом демонстрируют некоторые члены экипажа, изначально не инфицированные.  
  
1221: Получена информация — на корабль проникли неизвестные. Лейтенант Джотто дал указания трем группам нейтрализовать угрозу. Капитан активировал тревогу вторжения, лейтенант Реардан, навигатор, находящийся на посту, сделал объявление по кораблю, предупреждая членов экипажа о присутствии на борту посторонних лиц с недружелюбными намерениями.  
  
1225: Капитан приказал коммандеру Споку начать компьютерную симуляцию, главный инженер Монтгомери Скотт приступил к симуляциям в инженерной системе и системе вооружения, лейтенант Ухура начала симуляцию для отдела коммуникаций.  
  
1226: Система освещения корабля выведена из строя. Это один из «джокеров» капитана, или же случайное совпадение. Капитан потребовал экстренную перезагрузку, результат отрицательный. Инженеры немедленно приступили к ликвидации проблемы, но столкнулись с неожиданными трудностями. Лейтенант Реардан оповестил всех об аварии и приказал использовать стандартные приборы ночного видения.  
  
1231: Старший дежурный офицер инженерного отсека сообщил о серьезной неисправности в электрических цепях. Скорость снижена до субсветовой.  
  
1233: Компьютерные системы корабля взломаны, сотрудники научного отдела занялись проверкой и пытаются закрыть брешь.  
  
1238: В системе вооружения обнаружена серьезная проблема, связанная с фазерами, ремонт уже начат. В это же время медсестра Чэпел сделала объявление для всех членов экипажа, что любой, почувствовавший симптомы заболевания, должен немедленно сообщить в лазарет, имеются подозрения, что на борту леводианский грипп. Жилые отсеки закрыты на карантин, так же как и рекреационные и обеденные зоны.  
  
1239: Капитан приказал сотрудникам научного отдела, не зараженным гриппом и не занятым разрешением проблемы с компьютерами оказать помощь медицинскому отделу в организации карантинных мер и разработке вакцины против болезни. Инженерам предписано сперва разобраться с повреждениями в цепях, а после приступить к починке фазеров. Вся команда использует ПНВ.  
  
1241: Подразделение связи сообщило, что сенсоры не работают. Поступает сигнал от неизвестного источника.  
  
1242: Сотрудники компьютерного отдела доложили, что вирус атаковал системы жизнеобеспечения и является серьезной угрозой для безопасности корабля. Второй «джокер» капитана. Офицеры связи, разбирающиеся в компьютерных или математических языках, направлены в помощь компьютерному отделу. Капитан пытался связаться с охраной вспомогательного центра управления, вероятно, в надежде взять ручное управление над системой жизнеобеспечения корабля.  
  
1244: Охрана сообщила, что злоумышленники, захватившие вспомогательный центр управления, удерживают заложников. У них удачная позиция. Любая атака потребует прорезать стены, для чего нужны опытные инженеры. Все специалисты заняты, тем не менее, группа из трех человек направлена в распоряжение лейтенанта Джотто и капитана.  
  
1251: Инженерный отсек сообщил, что цепи серьезно повреждены. Удалось добиться временной стабилизации, максимальная доступная скорость Варп 2. Ремонт системы фазеров продолжается. Два человека из обслуживающего персонала отправлены в медицинский отсек с ожогами второй степени. Мистер Спок отдал приказ увеличить скорость до Варп 1. Лейтенант Ухура отправила сообщение на Звездную базу 19, что _Энетерпрайз_  прибудет по расписанию.  
  
1259: В лабораториях медицинского отдела синтезирована вакцина к леводианскому гриппу на основе ранее существующей для другого штамма. Карантинные мероприятия начаты и успешно продолжаются на всех палубах корабля.  
  
1305: Мистер Спок решил оказать помощь командам компьютерщиков. Вариант вируса, запущенный в систему оказался иным, чем тот, который был подготовлен для симуляции, и мог нанести значительный ущерб системе жизнеобеспечения корабля, если бы не был обезврежен вовремя.  
  
***  
  
— Не странно называть себя мистером Споком? В смысле, почему не писать от первого лица?  
  
Иногда довольно сложно понять, или же капитан намеренно разыгрывает из себя идиота, чтобы развлечься, наблюдая за моей реакцией, или его интеллект действительно соответствует уровню некоторых его комментариев. Хотя, первый вариант не исключает второго.  
  
— В вашем академическом табеле отмечено, что вы окончили курс по технической документации, капитан. Если вы помните…  
— Я уже позабыл все. Ты серьезно собираешься записывать каждую деталь? Я же присутствовал, Спок. Можешь пропустить все это дерьмо и дать мне только анализ.  
— Вы затребовали рапорт, сэр. Хотя вы и присутствовали во время симуляции, в 1247 вы покинули мостик. С этого момента точная последовательность событий вам не известна. Чтобы понять мои рекомендации, необходимо знать все детали. Кроме того, знание всех данных позволит вам провести собственный анализ и, возможно, заметить то, что я просмотрел или чему не придал значения. Предоставление всех данных — стандартная процедура среди ученых.  
  
Капитан не подал вида, что слышал, или понял то, что я сказал.  
— Для чего эти графики?  
— Если прочтете рапорт, информация из графиков будет для вас очевидна.  
— Анализ начинается на  _семнадцатой_ странице? Что ты тут понаписал, зачем еще приложение?  
  
Очевидно, капитан говорил правду: он забыл все, относящееся к техническим записям. Это объясняет его нежелание использовать стандартные протокольные формулировки звездного флота.  
  
— Страница семнадцать, — капитан уставился на пад. — О! Дошло!  
— Что «дошло», капитан?  
— Ты злишься из-за того, что я вмешался в твою компьютерную симуляцию.  
— Это не имеет отношения к делу.  
— Ну да, конечно, — улыбнулся он. — Ты просто взбесился, что я провернул один и тот же трюк дважды, и установил подпрограмму, которая перегрузила всю твою систему…  
— Вулканцы не испытывают эмоций, капитан. Мои действия продиктованы исключительно профессиональной этикой учёного и офицерским долгом. Ваши - основаны на примитивном понимании свободы, как потребности делать всё наперекор, а ещё на грубом желании стать больше, чем вы есть на самом деле. Разница для меня очевидна, а вы её не понимаете. Форма доклада не взята мной из головы, она соответствует протоколу 309-5 раздел С. Если в будущем вы захотите получить только анализ, я прошу вас яснее выражать ваши желания, чтобы избежать неправильной трактовки. Ваше неумение отдавать четкие приказы ставит под сомнение ваши способности лидера.  
Выражение лица капитана стало очужденным. Он посмотрел на меня, сузив глаза и нахмурившись.  
— Мы продолжаем не понимать друг друга, — сказал он в пустоту, покачав головой, потом выпрямился и встал из командного кресла. — Спасибо за анализ, мистер Спок. Каждый член экипажа сможет ознакомиться с вашим рапортом, — он сделал движение, чтобы отпустить меня. — Да, в 0900 будет общее собрание по кораблю. Мы прибудем на Базу 19 через 25 часов. Я проверю, как идет ремонт у Скотти. Мостик ваш.


	11. Место в жизни.

  
Иногда капитан смотрит на меня странно. Как будто чего-то ждет. Я не понимаю, что он хочет увидеть. Возможно, это как то связано с тем, что он общался с моей копией из альтернативной реальности.  
  
Мой двойник... В этой вселенной, я трижды особенный. Первая особенность - моя наследственность. Главным образом это она делает меня уникальным. Вторая - из-за сумасшедшего Неро я стал представителем вымирающего вида. И третья - у меня есть копия из альтернативной вселенной. Его жизнь шла по абсолютно другому пути. Он делал свой выбор, я — свой. Он думает иначе, он действует так, как свойственно ему. Как же так вышло, что мы оба выбрали карьеру в Звездном флоте? У меня нет подтверждения моим подозрениям, но что-то, называемое землянами интуицией, приводит меня к вопросу — какую роль в наших жизнях играет Джеймс Тибериус Кирк? Что такого он знает? И чего хочет от меня?  
Вопросы, которые никогда не будут заданы. Я — вулканец, я — офицер на этом корабле, и буду продолжать служить Звездному флоту, как того требует мой долг.  
  
Знакомство с двойником принесло мне… Я не могу избежать использования терминов, связанных с чувствами, описывая эту встречу. В то время я все еще был эмоционально нестабилен. Мои воспоминания о тех днях окрашены гневом и яростью. Размышляя о логике, приведшей к решению остаться в Звездном флоте, я теряюсь, пытаясь разобраться, как же это произошло. Часть моего сознания требовала стать старшим помощником на корабле Джеймса Кирка, чтобы отомстить ромуланцам. Чтобы больше никогда вулканцам не пришлось оказаться под их ударом. Останься я в колонии, я не мог бы ничего сделать для этой цели.  
  
Но было еще другое. Эмоция. Сильное и нелогичное желание получить признание… Несмотря на изменения отношений с отцом в лучшую сторону, несмотря на то, что я мог бы принести пользу, занимаясь восстановлением родной культуры, вулканцы никогда не примут меня, как своего. Так было всегда и так останется — пропасть между ними и мной. А официальная благодарность — не больше, чем красивый жест. С землянами то же самое. Не имеет значение, что я делаю, простой факт, кто я есть, играет решающую роль в отношении ко мне. Посол Селек, советуя остаться в Звездном флоте, дал мне надежду, что здесь я найду то, что искал так долго и не нашел до сих пор. Травмированный эмоционально, я принял решение, основанное на иллюзиях.  
  
Похоже, другой «я» получил признание вулканцев. А капитан Кирк сыграл в этом не последнюю роль. Но в логике посла Селека есть ошибка. Мы — разные, а копия Джеймса Кирка из другой вселенной — не тот же человек, которого знаю я. В нашем мире капитан может оказаться всего лишь проходящим персонажем в истории моей жизни, если не учитывать того, что он мой командующий офицер.  
Сожаление — бесполезная эмоция. Даже если бы я остался в колонии строить все заново, то вряд ли был бы доволен. Но и здесь я не чувствую себя удовлетворенным. Вулканцы пытаются обрести себя через поиск своего места в обществе, в семье, в связи со своей парой. Земляне придерживаются другой философии, они создают такое место для себя сами.  
Боюсь, что мне не доступен ни первый, ни второй путь.


	12. Энтерпрайз. Капитан и Первый помощник.

После посещения звездной базы 19, где мы получили новые приказы, грузы, пассажиров и припасы, темп жизни на борту Энтерпрайз значительно увеличился. В ближайшие 100 часов нам предстоит выполнить несколько миссий и провести ремонтные работы, поэтому капитан организовал три команды, поручив каждой отдельное задание.  
  
Красная команда работает с Посредником. Эта женщина пользуется услугами старшин и энсинов для того чтобы закончить свой доклад, изучает схожие случаи на дипломатических переговорах с расой, с которой ей предстоит работать, а так же знакомится с дополнительной информацией по культуре этих существ. Доктор Хароуэй проводит много времени в ее каюте, обсуждая дипломатическую историю Федерации. У меня есть основания предполагать, что между ними образовались романтические отношения.  
  
Зеленая команда занимается пассажирами, направляющимися в колонию. Большая часть переселенцев — женщины, решившие найти себе мужей на Змееносце 3. Доктор Маккой закончил диагностические тесты для определения физического, психического, а так же эмоционального здоровья будущих колонисток. Он провел вакцинацию и пытается подготовить их к условиям жизни на поверхности планеты. Некоторые из пассажирок показывают свою заинтересованность в докторе Маккое и капитане, но те по большей части игнорируют их намеки. Капитан небрежно флиртует, наслаждается женским вниманием, но не позволяет себе вступать в сексуальные отношения.  
  
Синяя команда получила самое трудоемкое из заданий. Ей поручен груз, который нужно доставить на Змееносец 3. Члены этой группы обеспечили дезактивацию провианта и багажа, запечатали все в грузовые трюмы и следят, чтобы ничего не случилось. Некоторые контейнеры просканировали, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке.   
Эта команда так же будет отвечать за безопасную доставку и распределение припасов на планете. Звездный флот получил информацию об увеличении числа контрабандных операций на черном рынке, где подобные товары продают по очень высокой цене.  
  
Лично я занят ремонтом компьютерных систем. Научный отдел сфокусирован на калибровке приборов, установке датчиков, и планировании необходимых экспериментов на период, когда мы окажемся на краю Галактики.  
Инженерный отдел ремонтирует электрические цепи. Мистер Скотт пользуется шансом внести в них кое-какие улучшения собственного изобретения. Система вооружений работает в нормальном режиме и находится в превосходном состоянии. Связисты тоже занимаются улучшениями, некоторые из них довольно новаторские. Лейтенант Ухура находит нововведения удачными.  
  
Отношения между мной и капитаном стали более искренними. Честно говоря, мы не часто видим друг друга, так как я провожу большую часть времени на совещаниях с учеными, тестируя наши системы сенсоров, переустанавливая мои оригинальные программы на компьютеры или читая статьи о крае Галактики. Большая часть текстов — сплошные домыслы. В одной из статей предполагается, что в этом районе может существовать феномен повышенной экстрасенсорной активности, но никаких доказательств этого предположения не предоставлено. Тем не менее, я изложил все теории в кратком отчете на 700 слов.  
  
Как обычно, капитана не часто можно застать на мостики во время его смены. Он посещает разные отделы, легко расспрашивает о текущих делах, выслушивает жалобы, упреки, разбирается в проблемах. По его просьбе я сопровождаю его в этих коротких обходах. Поначалу я сопротивлялся, посчитав, что блуждание по кораблю — не самое удачное использование моего времени. Однако двадцатиминутный обход доказал обратное.  
Капитан думает вслух. В то время как вулканцы предпочитают все решать про себя, в тишине, капитан озвучивает малейшую промелькнувшую идею, чтобы организовать и отфильтровать тот хаос, что, очевидно, царит в его голове. Он задает вопросы, бросает обрывки предложений, исправляет сам себя на середине слова. У него очень выразительный язык тела, широкий спектр выражений лица, передающий каждое движение его квази-рациональных мыслей. Изучать его — увлекательное дело. Команда реагирует на него положительно. При этом характер реакций довольно разнообразен. Молодые члены экипажа откликаются сразу, демонстрируя искренние эмоции в ответ на открытость капитана. Более опытные — сохраняют дистанцию, но все равно выказывают уважение. Почему они начали уважать его так быстро, и как Джеймс Т. Кирк добился такого эффекта, мне непонятно.  
  
Создается впечатление, что те, кто служат на этом корабле, предрасположены уважать капитана. Если они не испытывают достаточно уважения, чтобы служить под его командованием, они просят перевода на другой корабль. Хотя долг и традиции предписывают относиться с почтением к любому командующему офицеру, когда речь идет о Кирке, в глазах членов команды читается обожание, без оглядки на ранг. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное отношение?  
  
Часто во время обходов, капитан обращается ко мне за разъяснениями или уточнениями, когда не понимает чего-нибудь. Он задает мне такое же количество вопросов, как и тому, с кем в этот момент беседует. Это довольно неожиданно, потому что большинство землян считают мою речь роботизированной, перенасыщенной техническими терминами и запутанной. Меня не раз обвиняли в усложнении фраз и затемнении смысла. Один из преподавателей Академии называл мою речь «обезчеловеченной». Предполагаю, что имелся в виду недостаток в ней эмоциональных слов и фраз, которые так любят земляне.  
Сопоставляя эту оценку с другими, утверждающими, что в моем Федеральном Стандарте многие формулировки бессмысленны, я вычислил, что земляне получают 74% информации, используя эмоциональные термины, наводнившие их язык.  
Но капитан, похоже, прекрасно меня понимает. Я не замечал раньше этой особенности. Обдумывая наши предыдущие разговоры, я вспоминаю многочисленные паузы, которые он делал, чтобы понять мою речь. Длина пауз сокращалась линейно. Предполагаю, что сейчас моя «нечеловеческая» манера изложения помогает ему с большой эффективностью систематизировать собственные мысли. Наше недопонимание не основано более на проблемах семантики, а имеет корни во внутренних различиях землян и вулканцев.  
  
У капитана есть преимущество передо мной. Он понимает то, что я хочу сказать, но я по-прежнему не научился понимать его. Мне трудно интерпретировать язык тела капитана, определять эмоциональное состояние. Однако, это сделать проще, чем расшифровывать его высказывания. Понимание языка тела приходит с накопленным опытом, с количеством наблюдений. И, что более важно, язык его тела менее противоречив, в нем проще разобраться, чем в вербальных выражениях, используемых им.   
Я читал, что в то время, как вулканцы владеют своим телом в совершенстве, но практически не способны лгать, земляне лгут с легкостью, но не умеют контролировать свое тело. То, что они хотят выразить, можно прочитать по их движениям и позам. Некоторые из людей в состоянии прекрасно владеть своим лицом, но то, что можно скрыть искусственным выражением, выдает тело.  
  
Есть и другая проблема, имеющая отношение к первой. Когда я изучал историю земного языка, то обнаружил, что земные фразы могут иметь множество значений. Вся литература землян основана на игре смыслов, подтекстах, и в некоторых моментах напоминает до-суракскую литературу на Вулкане. Земная поэзия пестрит образами, написанными яркими, чувственными словами. В ней есть игра смыслов, сарказм, сложные формы юмора. К счастью, Ниоте нравится игра слов и сарказм. Благодаря ей я научился их различать и приступил к эксперименту по внедрению этих форм в свою речь.  
  
\- -  
  
— Мостик вызывает Спока.  
— Спок слушает.  
— Мы приближаемся к планете Вера. Капитан просит вас подойти.  
— Понял. Я буду сию секунду. Конец связи.


	13. Куда не ступала нога человека. Перезагрузка.

Доктор Дьювайн Сиверс, погиб.  
Лейтенант Чита Петралья, погибла.  
Лейтенант Ли Келсо, погиб.  
Энсин Будимир Соколович, погиб.  
Энсин Ксочит И’бнуф, погиб.  
Энсин Шахида Дуркуэлла, погибла.  
Энсин Леон Афзал, погиб.  
Энсин Аннэт Ван Тассмел, погибла.  
Энсин Хагар Гудатис, погиб.  
Старшина Рэндольф Паветто, погиб.

«Журнал капитана, звездная дата 1313.8.  
Добавить в официальный отчет: доктор Элизабет Дэнер, пометка — погибла при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Лейтенант-коммандер Гэри Митчел. Та же запись».

***

— В чем смысл обсуждать это, Боунс? Все закончилось. Прошло. Дело закрыто.  
— Не знал, что ты еще и доктор, Джим, — съязвил Маккой.  
— Окей, мы вляпались в дерьмо на Дельта Веге Прайм. У меня скоро будет аллергия на планеты с таким названием.  
— Черт побери, Джим, перестань вести себя как идиот. Я главный врач на этом корабле, и если ты не пройдешь психологические тесты, я признаю тебя негодным к службе.  
— Боунс, тут нечего тестировать! Я забыл уже половину того, что случилось на планете.  
— Хрен с два ты забыл. Двенадцать человек погибли в миссии, и тебя это гложет, ясно как день.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Когда я подписывался на эту работу, то отлично знал, что люди под моим командованием могут умереть. Я бы не согласился быть капитаном, если бы не был готов справиться с этим. Или мне напомнить, что во время нашей первой космической миссии целая чертова планета исчезла и большая часть ее населения сгинула в черной дыре?  
— Пытаешься увести меня от темы, но со мной это не пройдет. Черт, Джим, ты высадил члена экипажа, и это закончилось его смертью! Двенадцать человек погибли! Обязательно будет эмоциональный откат, кем бы ты ни был, — даже твой зеленокровный старший помощник что-нибудь да почувствовал бы.  
— Я и чувствовал, но все закончилось, я справился, давай просто перейдем к следующей миссии…  
— Я собираюсь написать в твоем файле, что у тебя «серьезные психологические проблемы», если ты не появишься в мед. части и не пройдешь этот чертов тест.  
— Отлично. Пиши.  
— Черт побери, Джим! — доктор зарычал. — Спок, вразуми же его!  
— Это вряд ли возможно, доктор.  
Доктор Маккой уставился на меня.  
— Похоже, капитан уже справился с "эмоциональными откатами", как вы их назвали. Он работает с прежней эффективностью, за последние 24 часа у него не было замечено признаков стресса, вины или депрессии. Полагаю, психологическое тестирование без надобности.  
— Видишь? Спасибо, коммандер.  
— Надо было думать, прежде чем просить тебя уговорить Джима пройти обследование. Может сейчас он и не показывает никаких симптомов, но это не значит, что они не прячутся под поверхностью, — доктор опять повернулся к капитану.  
— Боунс, не беспокойся за меня. Серьезно. Спасибо за заботу, но я не сожалею о принятых решениях, я поступил правильно. Если бы я этого не сделал… — капитан вздохнул.— Если бы я не отправил Гэри, он бы убил нас всех. Имея такой выбор, было несложно решиться.  
— Чушь собачья. Ты сознательно избегаешь упоминать о том, что хорошо его знал, что вы были друзьями.  
Капитан начал раздражаться.

Как и доктор Маккой, я не сомневался , что Кирк скрывает полную информацию о происшедшем на планете, но понимал его нежелание обсуждать свои чувства. Мне тоже приходилось сталкиваться и с землянами, и с вулканцами, которые изводили меня и пытались мной манипулировать, надеясь вызвать ответную эмоциональную реакцию.  
— Доктор, вам не приходит в голову, что спорить с капитаном в этом вопросе контрпродуктивно, и это не поможет идущему на подсознательном уровне процессу исцеления? У каждого из людей свой способ справляться с травмой. Похоже, метод капитана — признать случившееся частью прошлого, и сконцентрироваться на нынешней ситуации. Тот факт, что он не выбрал традиционные терапевтические меры, не значит, что это повлечет за собой психологическое расстройство.  
Очевидно, для доктора подобное было уже слишком.  
— Иисусе, Спок, ты можешь хотя бы на одну минуту включить чувства? Хотя бы притворись, что у тебя есть сердце! Двенадцать человек мертвы!  
— Принуждая капитана к тестам, вы никак не измените этот факт. Доктор, вы ведете себя так, будто после прохождения им проверки, двенадцать членов экипажа воскреснут, и все станет, как было.  
— Нет, я не это имел в виду. Джим, Ты даже не дал себя время оплакать…  
— Чем это поможет, доктор? Как я уже говорил, состояние экипажа не улучшится, если капитан будет бродить по кораблю, весь в слезах.  
Кирк встал и положил руки на плечи доктора.  
— Боунс, ты врач. Ты ненавидишь смерть. Тебе тошно видеть, что умирают люди, а ты ничего не можешь исправить. Я стал… Звездный флот назначил меня капитаном, я это принял. Я тоже ненавижу потери, но лучше потерять двенадцать, чем целый корабль.  
На лице капитана промелькнула тень невысказанных мыслей, секретов, которые он предпочел сохранить.  
— Скотти? — капитан подошел к коммуникатору.  
— Да, сэр?  
— У тебя осталось виски?  
— Одна бутылочка завалялась.  
— Ну так тащи ее, — вмешался доктор.  
Капитан усмехнулся. Маккой закатил глаза и пошел на выход.  
— Мистер Спок, мостик ваш.

***

Я перебрал в памяти все детали, все слова, сказанные капитаном, чтобы попытаться воссоздать те тридцать четыре минуты, что он в одиночестве провел на Дельта Веге Прайм.  
Логический вывод только один. Капитан убил лейтенанта-командера Гэри Митчела и/или доктора Элизабет Дэнер.  
Как ему удалось справиться с ними, остается выше моего понимания.  
Обстоятельства, принудившие его к убийству совершенно очевидны. Никто не обвинил бы капитана, он исполнял свой долг и действовал в рамках самозащиты.  
Почему же тогда он предпочитает молчать о случившемся?

— Лейтенант Ухура, — капитан, нахмурившись, подошел к ее станции.  
— Сэр.  
Капитан понизил голос, чтобы только она могла его слышать. Я подвинулся ближе, чтобы остаться в зоне слышимости, притворяясь, что пишу отчет на паде.  
— Я же сказал тебе взять отгулы на несколько следующих смен.  
— Почему вы решили, что мне это нужно? — в ее голосе зазвенело напряжение.  
— Доктор Дэнер была твоей подругой, ведь так?  
— Да. И какое отношение это имеет…  
— Я решил, что тебе нужно некоторое время для себя. И… чтобы собрать ее вещи. Любой из научного отдела скажет, что вы были близки. Я уверен, она хотела бы, чтобы этим занялась именно ты…  
Капитан сбился и замолчал.  
Ниота задумчиво посмотрела на него, черты ее лица окрасились печалью.  
— Думаешь, что знаешь человека… — сказала она как будто про себя.  
Капитан неверно понял ее слова.  
— Нет, слушай, она не съехала с катушек, как Гэри, ясно? Она оставалась человеком так долго, как могла, и сильно помогла мне. Если бы не она, я бы умер, все мы умерли, если честно.  
Повисло молчание, капитан с трудом искал подходящие слова.  
— Я… хм… понимаю, почему вы так хорошо ладили. В смысле, я пытался купить тебе выпивку однажды, а ты даже не сказала свое имя. Благодаря той истории я закончил ни где-нибудь, а в Звездном Флоте, — он добавил немного веселья в голос. — Гэри однажды рассказывал, как он флиртовал с Элизабет, но она его полностью проигнорировала. Он звал ее «ходячей морозилкой». У тебя характер более взрывной, независимый, это заводит.  
Ниота слушала капитана со скептическим выражением лица, но, в конце концов, невольно рассмеялась. Кирк широко улыбнулся, услышав это.  
— Ладно, найди себе замену и отдыхай столько, сколько потребуется. Я могу отпустить и Спока тоже, если хочешь.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она и добавила:— Сэр.  
— Капитан. Для вас, лейтенант, просто капитан, — ухмыльнулся Кирк.  
Ниота криво улыбнулась в ответ и занялась поиском замены. Она не просила моего присутствия, и когда на мостик поднялся другой связист, быстро ушла.  
Капитан вернулся в свое кресло, перед этим кинув на меня взгляд. В нем можно было прочитать: «Ты все понял, Спок?» Очевидно, Кирк был в курсе, что я подслушиваю. Я недооценил его наблюдательность, как и многое другое.

***

Данные, собранные на краю Галактики, имеют огромную ценность. Как обычно, и сам феномен, и полученная научным отделом информация ставят больше вопросов, чем дают ответов. Самый тревожный вопрос, какова локализация явления, воспроизводится ли оно исключительно в этом секторе пространства, или мы сможем наблюдать подобное, достигнув края Галактики в любом направлении? Каков его механизм действия, почему он воздействует исключительно на людей с высокими экстрасенсорными показателями? Какие будут последствия для внутригалактических путешествий? Если это происходит на всех границах, возможно, это какой-то защитный механизм?  
Что касается экипажа _Энтерпрайз_ , индекс эффективности команды значительно вырос, смерть двенадцати членов экипажа сплотила команду. Как если бы разрозненные прежде части слились в единое целое. И центром этого нового формирования является Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
За тридцать четыре минуты, пока капитан был на планете, я осознал, что не желаю командирского кресла для себя. «Серебряная Леди», как ее окрестили капитан и мистер Скотт, и ее команда принадлежат только одному человеку. Я просто занимаю свое место среди прочих, как офицер по науке и старший помощник. И мой долг служить капитану, насколько могу, исполнять приказания, оспаривать их, если необходимо, и следить за тем, чтобы Кирк не умер.  
Как точно заметил капитан, доктор Маккой ненавидит смерть. Но капитан не сказал о себе тоже самое. Это не значит, что Кирк легко справляется с потерями. Мне кажется, он воспринимает смерть, как неизбежный риск, но не абсолютную реальность. Поэтому он и способен пылко заявлять, что невыигрышных сценариев не существует, и изменять отрицательные шансы только силой своего желания.  
Я думал, что капитан не обращает внимания на статистику вероятностей, которую я для него просчитывал, но я ошибался. Джеймс Т. Кирк прекрасно знает, какие существуют шансы. В то время как другие, столкнувшись с подобными цифрами, начинают вести себя более осторожно, капитан «повышает ставки».

Он пытался объяснить мне это в своей каюте, после того, как его вернули с Дельта Веги Прайм, когда я поставил под сомнение правильность принятых им решений.  
— Капитан, вы отправились на планету, зная, что доктор Дэнер и лейтенант-коммандер Митчел превосходят вас по силам, обладая способностями, от которых у вас нет защиты. Я просчитал, что шанс выжить был не больше 0.03 %, вы понимали это, и все равно пошли за ними. Чего вы недеялись этим добиться?  
— Чтобы мы все остались живы. Действительно все. Я считаю, это значимое достижение.  
— Не обязательно было спускаться и противостоять им. У корабля достаточно мощное оружие, чтобы нанести серьезный вред планете, доктору Денер и мистеру Митчелу.  
— Я рассчитывал выиграть для нас время. Возможно, поговорить с Гэри. Или доктором Дэнер. Это уже не важно. Мы выжили.  
— Сэр, мистер Митчел уже показывал все признаки…  
— Слушай, Спок, — капитан провел рукой по лицу, — если вселенная хочет поднять ставки, почему бы не поднять их еще выше, тогда, если я выигрываю, ей придется раскошелиться.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Она достанет меня однажды. У вселенной чертова прорва преимуществ. Но я буду лгать, обманывать, воровать, убивать, делать что угодно и так долго, сколько смогу, чтобы мы вышли победителями в конце раунда. Или, хотя бы, получили ничью, — Кирк криво усмехнулся.  
— Сравнивать вселенную с земной карточной игрой, чтобы обосновать ваши решения — нелогично, капитан.  
— Смирись с этим. Потому что прямо сейчас я не скажу тебе ничего лучше. Я устал. Последние семьдесят два часа я не спал, разгребая это дерьмо, и ты со своими долбаным разбором полетов сейчас мне совсем не в кассу.  
Капитан снял порванную форму и бросил в утилизатор. Царапины, порезы и синяки покрывали его тело. Как минимум два сломанных ребра и сломанная ключица. Его плечо выглядело так, будто его вывихнули, а потом с трудом вправили обратно. Кирк улыбнулся, на этот раз мрачно.  
— Я дал Боунсу отдышаться. Пойду в медотсек позже. Придержи Маккоя, не хочу, чтобы он тыкал гипоспреем мне в шею и кричал, что я опять рискую жизнью.  
Хотя я сомневался в мудрости подобного решения, но капитан был не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать мои аргументы.  
— Если вам что-то понадобится, я буду на мостике.  
— Хорошо.  
Он рухнул на кровать, когда я выходил. Мне пришлось ввести новый код в замок его каюты, чтобы доктор Маккой не смог помешать его отдыху. Когда я стоял у двери, то телепатически почувствовал следы усталости капитана. В какой-то момент меня накрыл глубокий разрывающий спазм его горя.

Когда тринадцать часов спустя капитан появился на мостике, я ничего не смог почувствовать.


	14. Славное имя сияет во мраке.

— Ниота.  
Она стояла передо мной, и в каждой линии ее тела читались владеющие ею неуверенность и печаль.  
— Входи, пожалуйста, — я выключил компьютер и занялся приготовлением чая. — Тебе как обычно?  
— Да, спасибо. Хорошая идея.

Она опустилась в кресло, в котором всегда сидела раньше, и расслабилась. Обычно Ниота сама начинает разговор, рассказывая что-нибудь о своем дне, о мыслях, которые ее посетили. Сегодня она была настолько молчалива и погружена в себя, что даже не заметила, когда я налил ей чай.  
— Ниота.  
Земляне испытывают так много эмоций, что иногда это слишком сложно вынести в одиночку. Я потянулся к ней. Ей было достаточно одного лишь этого жеста.  
Прижавшись к моей груди, она обхватила меня руками и заплакала.  
Чужие эмоции затопили меня — печаль о потере, отчаянное желание найти смысл в том, что Лиз пришлось умереть, гордость, что та не поддалась мании величия, поглотившей Митчела, горе от еще одного куска пустоты во вселенной, гнев на Звездный флот, для которого исполненная миссия важнее человека, понимание, что, получив звание, она сама согласилась на это, борьба с собой, чтобы принять случившееся, одиночество, благодарность Джиму, глубокая уверенность, что всё в конце концов пройдет.

 _"Baada ya dhiki faraja"_ \- шептала ей мать. _После трудностей приходит облегчение._

Ее печаль отступила, оставляя за собой усталость и пустоту. Несколько минут Ниота просто оставалась в моих объятиях, и я не мог почувствовать ее мысли.  
Неожиданно она заговорила.  
— Несколько недель назад ты спросил, что я думаю о капитане.  
Странный выбор темы.  
— Тебе не обязательно говорить, что ты о нем думаешь прямо сейчас, Ниота.  
— Понимаю, — кивнула она. — Но я думаю, что могла бы.  
— Высскажись, _rafiki._ *  
Она отпустила меня и вернулась в кресло. Коротко рассмеявшись — у землян бывает такое после сильного эмоционального всплеска — она вытерла глаза и нос и стала пить свой холодный чай. Я собрался разогреть его для нее снова или приготовить другую чашку, но она знаком попросила меня остаться.  
Она просто сидела и пила, снова погрузившись в свои мысли. Когда чай кончился, ее эмоции вернулись к ровной стабильности. Мы по-прежнему молчали, Ниота спокойно, а я — осторожно наблюдая. Через некоторое время она собралась уходить. Я встал следом за нею.  
Она обернулась неожиданно и сказала с блеском в глазах:  
— _Jina jema hungara gizani_ , — затем обняла меня снова и прошептала, — Я скучала по тебе.  
— Я тоже, — ответил я с неподдельной искренностью.  
Она открыла дверь.  
— Увидимся позже.  
Я кивнул и долго смотрел, как она уходит по коридору в сторону своей каюты.

_Славное имя сияет во мраке._

____________  
* <i>rafiki</i> \- друг, подруга (суахили).


	15. Время честности. Перезагрузка.

Капитану больше нет нужды устраивать учебные тревоги.  
После нашего путешествия на край Галактики, практически в каждой миссии происходит что-то непредвиденное, запускающее цепь событий, ведущих к аварии или какой-нибудь локальной катастрофе. Что-то случается с кораблем, на планете, у основного экипажа, с командующим составом, с десантной командой, с капитаном лично и т. д. Если мы продолжим в том же духе, Энтерпрайз станет рекордсменом по аномальным происшествиям за всю историю Федерации.  
  
Некоторых неприятных случайностей можно было избежать. Разразившаяся на корабле странная болезнь, принесенная с планеты Пси 2000 могла быть предотвращена элементарными мерами по дезинфекции. Доктор Маккой доказывает, что неизвестный возбудитель болезни не удалось бы уничтожить никакими доступными Звездному Флоту средствами, ибо ранее мы не сталкивались с подобной угрозой. Я склонен не согласиться с его мнением.  
Капитан же нашел поведение экипажа под влиянием неизвестной болезни по большей части очень забавным. Лейтенант Сулу показал свою подавленную «дикую сторону», бегая по коридорам и размахивая рапирой, после чего объявил себя защитником «благородной девы», в роли которой выступила лейтенант Ухура.  
  
Лейтенант Кевин Райли, мечтающий получить пост на мостике, продемонстрировал свои исключительные вокальные данные, принудив весь корабль слушать его исполнение ирландской баллады «Кетлин». К этому моменту капитану было уже не так весело, он начал раздражаться, и уже совсем не обрадовался, когда обнаружилось, что сумасшедший ирландец заглушил все двигатели  _Энтерпрайз_  в то время как Пси 2000 находилась в последней стадии дезинтеграции.  
  
Лейтенант Чехов решил, что лучший способ борьбы с назойливым пением — это взломать компьютерную систему, используя вспомогательный терминал и начать транслировать по системе внутренней связи четыре версии Российского национального гимна на максимальной громкости. После чего он присоединился к инженеру Скотту в транспортаторной. Мистер Скотт потратил немало времени на репликацию 535 бутербродов с ветчиной и перемещения их в разные точки пространства. Данные, извлеченные из транспортаторного компьютера, подтверждают, что главный инженер и мистер Чехов отправили все 535 бутербродов в малый зал Федерального Совета, а так же в кабинет профессора, преподававшего Скотту релятивистскую физику.   
  
Медсестра Чепел призналась мне в тайной любви и в знак столь сильной привязанности заразила меня. Я полностью потерял контроль над эмоциями, и, боюсь, что подобное будет случаться все чаще и чаще, если учесть, как развиваются события на корабле.  
Капитана болезнь оставила почти полностью обессиленным.  
Запершись в конференц-зале, он выстроил линию событий, приведших к гибели Вулкана. С удивительной одержимостью Кирк писал системы уравнений, компьютерные коды для симуляций, возможные решения, непредвиденные обстоятельства, фрагменты анализа — все, что могло бы в совокупности каким-то образом предотвратить уничтожение планеты.  
Единственным моментом, искупившим пережитое нами, стало открытие способа перемещения во времени и изобретение Маккоем лекарства.  
  
Я не думал, что земляне способны еще глубже погрузиться в безумие и полную иррациональность, но в который раз ошибся. Возможно, мне будет целесообразнее предположить, что все мои знания, все теории, которые я изучил — ложны, и в дальнейшем нелогично отталкиваться от этого. Кажется, именно так все работает вокруг капитана.  
Я буду совершенствовать контроль над моими эмоциями. Ниота говорит, что мою раздражительность заметили все члены команды.  
  
Капитану не нужны больше учебные тревоги, учитывая все непредвиденные происшествия. Но это не останавливает Кирка, и испытания продолжаются по расписанию.  
  
Я работал при невесомости, при нехватке кислорода, без работающих экранов, с поврежденными сенсорами, без освещения, при повышенной температуре, при пониженной температуре, во время запланированной эпидемии, с минимальной командой, с экипажем, несущим вторую вахту подряд, и при любых комбинациях этих условий. Я боролся за контроль над кораблем с мостика, со вспомогательной системы управления, из машинного отделения, из системы жизнеобеспечения и снаружи корабля. Команда прошла через каждый пришедший в голову капитана сценарий и через несколько, предложенных мной. Они привыкли к чрезвычайным ситуациям — тревоги стали нормой. По началу, при сигнале красной тревоги, экипаж мчался на места в легкой панике. Сейчас они спокойно идут, и эффективность работы возросла на 56 %.  
  
Сегодня капитан исполнил обещание данное отделу безопасности и устроил на корабле соревнование по пэйнтболу. Инженеры и ученые разработали оружие и боеприпасы, заполненные пигментом. Все желающие поучаствовать имеют такую возможность. Я хотел использовать этот шанс, чтобы закончить кое-какие свои проекты и почитать, пока земляне буду обстреливать друг друга красками. Но капитан вежливо попросил меня присоединиться. Как дополнительный аргумент "за" он привел то, что мне необходимо научиться командовать персоналом в военных условиях.  
Я подозреваю, что он просто хочет увидеть меня, заляпанного краской, а мою чистую и аккуратную форму — покрытой разводами ярких цветов, вроде кричаще-розового или оранжевого.   
  
Специалисты научного отдела заверили меня, что эта краска легко отстирывается.  
Но это не дает никаких гарантий.


	16. Энтерпрайз. Дипломатия.

— Итак, наша первая дипломатическая миссия. И что я должен знать по этому вопросу? — спросил капитан собравшихся в конференц-зале членов экипажа. — Кстати, Боунз, а ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Я — глава медицинской службы. Я обязан присутствовать на всех собраниях, которые ты проводишь.  
— Правда? Даже на секретных?  
— Если я о них знаю, то да.  
— Хм. Отлично. Ну, ладно, Ухура, можешь пропустить всю скучную часть, скажи только, что важного я должен запомнить.  
— Вы прочитали файл, сэр.  
По тону её голоса можно было сразу понять, какой реплики она ожидает в ответ.  
— Нет. Даже загружать не стал.  
— Капитан, в нем содержится ценная информация, имеющая отношение к…  
— Нет, ну ты видел размер этого файла? Полгига! Чтобы я продирался через это дерьмо ради одной миссии!?  
— В таком случае, большая удача, что лейтенант Ухура и я уже ознакомились с текстом. На будущее, будет оптимально, если вы поручите своему йомену читать подобные файлы и подчеркивать для вас ключевые моменты.  
— Возьму на заметку. Вы все еще не рассказали, что мне необходимо знать.  
— Разрешите обратиться, капитан?  
— Разрешаю, доктор Юнг. Вы наш антроплог?  
— Совершенно верно, сэр. Я специализировался на изучении развития гуманоидных цивилизаций. Я мало что знаю об обитателях Тиндуса, но вот жители Саптиен’оранг’тан меня очень интересуют.  
Доктор Юнг замолчал и стал перекладывать свои бумаги. Последовала неловкая пауза — капитан ждал продолжения. Антрополог засуетился.  
— Ну же, продолжайте! — поторопил Маккой.  
— К-конечно. Ко… — доктор Юнг глубоко вздохнул. — Когда  _ЮСС Плимут_  осуществил Первый контакт с представителями местной гуманоидной цивилизации, экипаж был поражен внешностью обитателей планеты. Получив результаты анализов ДНК…  
— Спок, ты просто обязан научить своих людей, как высказываться кратко и действительно по существу, а не устраивать мне лекцию по теме, в которой они специализируются.  
Прежде чем я смог ответить, капитан повернулся к сконфуженному антропологу.  
— Доктор Юнг, как бы ни была увлекателен ваш рассказ, у меня нет времени выслушивать всю историю социального развития на планете под нами. Ближе к теме.  
— Извините, с-сэр. К-конечно, я должен был придерживаться в-важных фактов, — пробормотал тот.  
Капитан вздохнул и потер лоб.  
— Неважно, доктор. Продолжайте.  
— Они п-предположили, что у обитателей п-планеты те же п-предки, что и у homo sapiens.  
Капитан непонимающе посмотрел на него. Доктор Маккой усмехнулся.  
— Джим, жители Саптиен-как-ее-там — попросту обезьяны. Это планета обезьян.  
У Кирка округлились глаза. Он пытался контролировать свою реакцию, так как капитану не подобает смеяться над физиологией инопланетного вида, тем более такого агрессивного, как оранг’туанцы.  
— Отлично, — закашлялся капитан. — Планета обезьян. Итак, зачем мы им понадобились?  
Ниота раздраженно выдохнула. Как обычно, когда ее в крайней степени раздражал капитан, она выпрямилась и заговорила голосом, который сама называла звезднофлотским.  
— Оранг’туанцы воевали с лаптианцами, обитателями планеты Тиндус, последние 48 лет. Ресурсы обеих планет истощены, и, если война продолжится, они не смогут больше поддерживать нужды существующих на них цивилизаций. Осознав это, противники обратились к Звездному флоту с просьбой организовать переговоры, которые, как они надеются, приведут к прекращению огня и улучшению отношений между обитателями враждующих планет.  
— То есть, если я провалю дело, они будут драться дальше, пока обе цивилизации не погибнут?  
— В целом верно, капитан.  
— Никто на тебя не давит, Джим.  
— Ни хрена подобного, — пробормотал капитан. — Почему они вообще затеяли эту войну?  
— Оранг’туанцы и лаптианцы узнали о существовании друг друга 841 год назад, после изобретения достаточно сильных телескопов. Цивилизации общаются уже 92 года. Пятьдесят лет назад, практически одновременно, их наука развилась достаточно, чтобы осуществить выход в космос. Но из-за различия в культурах они с самого начала относились к мотивам друг друга с подозрением. Поэтому, как только появилась возможность отправлять корабли в космос, они атаковали одновременно, в качестве превентивной меры.  
— То есть, они вцепились друг другу в глотки из-за культурных различий?  
— Войны начинались и по более идиотским причинам, Джим. Неро целую планету угробил из-за того, что его жена умерла.  
— Это упрощение, доктор Маккой, как и ваше предположение, капитан. Разногласия культурного плана пробуждают инстинктивные страхи, развившиеся в процессе эволюции каждого вида.  
— Хорошо. Значит у нас планета обезьян и планета… Лаптианцы, они кто?  
— Насекомоподобная форма жизни.  
— Гориллы и жуки.  
— Физиология лаптианцев действительно напоминает физиологию земных навозных жуков, или вулканских y’asvkat. Обе планеты принадлежат к классу М, но Тиндус ближе к звезде этой системы, и характеризуется экстремальными температурами и недостатком воды. Условия жизни на Саптьен’оранг’тан в точности повторяют земные.  
— Подожди минуту. Почему эти лап-как-их-там согласились, чтобы Джим занимался переговорами? Будь я на месте жуков, я бы решил, что он будет на стороне противников, ведь люди и оранг’тунгцы похожи.  
— Эй! — собрался протестовать Кирк.  
— Это разумное замечание, капитан.  
— В действительности, это лаптианцы потребовали присутствия капитана, — вмешалась Ниота.  
Капитан, доктор Маккой и я посмотрели на нее с разной степенью удивления. Доктор Юнг все еще пытался взять себя руки.  
— Почему именно я?  
— Почему Джим?  
Ниота пожала плечами.  
— Его репутация. Любой в наше время слышал о  _Нараде_. Лаптианцев впечатлило то, что капитан предложил помощь ромуланцам, прежде чем отправить их в сингулярность. Они посчитали, что человек, способный проявить милосердие к существу, ответственному за смерть его отца, сможет провести честные переговоры.  
Капитан выглядел шокированным, и немедленно покраснел, когда осознал, что все без исключения внимательно смотрят на него.  
— Ну, хорошо, — выпрямился он. — И что я должен сделать, что бы оба вида жили долго и счастливо?  
— Звездный флот в 1830 прислал приказ отправиться на Тиндус, встретиться с группой дипломатов и приступить к переговорам. После чего процесс повторится на Саптьен’оранг’тан. В общем, ожидается, что вы будете посредником, встретитесь с обеими сторонами и обсудите условия мира, которые устроят обе партии. Кроме того, Звездный флот ожидает, что во время переговоров ученые соберут новую информацию о культурах обеих цивилизаций, для обновления данных.  
Доктор Юнг просиял, услышав о возможности понаблюдать за Оранг’туанцами.  
Капитан обдумывал услышанное.  
— Лаптианцы и оранг’туанцы когда-нибудь встречались?  
— Нет.  
— Даже в этой войне? Ни обмена пленными, ни заложников, ни допросов?  
— Если такие контакты и имели место, ни одна из сторон не признает этот факт. Обе цивилизации опасались заражения, которое могло произойти вследствие изучения образцов на их планетах. Они признают возможные преимущества получения информации от живых пленных, и для этой цели в космос отправлены специальные устройства для захвата представителей другого вида. Официально ни Лаптианцы, ни их противники не получили ни одного живого образца, так как солдатам приказано убивать себя при опасности оказаться в плену.  
— Значит, они знаю друг о друге только по картинам, головидению и трупам.   
— Именно.  
Капитан нажал кнопку коммутатора.  
— Кирк Скотти.  
— Скотт слушает, капитан. Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Ты можешь поднять на борт две группы с обеих планет?  
— С Септьен и Тиндуса на  _Энтерпрайз_? Конечно. Нужно будет покумекать, как это провернуть, но я позову Чехова, пусть посчитает.  
— Займись этим. Отбой.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать? — Ниота сложила руки на груди.  
— Осуществлять практическую дипломатию.  
— Оба вида крайне враждебны друг к другу. Если их принудить к встрече, они могут попросту упаковать чемоданы и продолжить войну.  
— В этом и смысл.  
— Ваша цель саботировать переговоры?  
— Нет, они должны встретиться. Это нелепое противостояние смешно, и что бы мне ни удалось сделать для установления мира, он не продлится долго, если обе цивилизации не захотят иметь друг с другом дело напрямую.  
Раздались протесты, но капитан сделал знак всем замолчать.  
— Слушайте, знаю, что вы думаете, будто это безумие, но я собираюсь действовать именно так. Мы посадим их за стол переговоров, и пускай выскажутся в лицо друг другу. Я переговорю с ними и по отдельности, конечно, с помощью лейтенанта Ухуры и коммандера Спока, чтобы по возможности сгладить процесс. Но они должны хотя бы попытаться общаться по-настоящему, если хотят, чтобы не только они, но и их дети и внуки жили в мире. Это началось из-за недопонимания. Единственный способ исправить проблему, заставить их научиться понимать.  
— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что творите, — вздохнула Ниота.  
Капитан ухмыльнулся  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
— Могу я предложить капитан, что вы предупредите заинтересованные стороны заранее?  
— Нет. Судя по тому, что вы рассказали, они просто откажутся от визита или явятся, вооруженные до зубов. Не хочу, чтобы  _Энтерпрайз_  оказалась под перекрестным огнем.  
Доктор Маккой фыркнул:  
— С твоей удачей нам это не грозит.  
— Да, ладно, если придется, с последствиями мы разберемся.   
— Скажи, Джим, раз уж ты запланировал чаепитие с враждебными видами, то хотя бы подумал озаботиться парадной формой?  
— А у меня есть парадная форма?


	17. Энтерпрайз. Прикладная дипломатия.

Идеи капитана не лишены некоторых достоинств, но их реализация обычно оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
Поначалу всем сторонам, вовлеченным в переговоры, затеянные капитаном Кирком, было чрезвычайно трудно. Очевидно, представители обеих цивилизаций решили, что молодость капитана и отсутствие опыта сделает его уступчивым, и у них получится с легкостью им манипулировать. Не стоит упоминать, насколько капитан не оценил подобный подход. Некоторое время он явно сожалел, что не может уклониться от этой миссии.  
— Да чтоб они все сдохли! Я им не гребанная марионетка!  
В какой-то момент, в состоянии аффекта, он решил оставить путь уговоров и потребовать сотрудничества от обеих партий. Капитан не задумывался о том, что оранг’туанцы вдвое превышают его по массе и на метр выше, а клешни лаптианцев содержат субстанцию, смертельную для любой гуманоидной формы жизни, кроме того, у обоих видов отлично развивиты специальные формы рукопашного боя.  
— Вы просили Федерацию о мирных переговорах — прекрасно. Но как они будут проходить, решаю я. У меня нет времени ходить кругами, пока вы, ребята, пытаетесь использовать меня и корабль в своих играх. Так что у вас есть выбор: либо вы отправляетесь домой, продолжать истреблять друг друга — я это как-нибудь переживу, либо садитесь и обсуждаете мир. Как должно быть.  
  
Труд вести переговоры между оранг’туанцами, лаптианцами и капитаном выпал мне и Ниоте. Для меня остается загадкой, почему враждебные стороны согласились прислушаться к требованиям капитана, хотя он и не выполнил их просьбы, нарушил не меньше 38 культурных табу, и в реальности имел не так уж много тактических преимуществ. То, что они не убили капитана под влиянием всплеска негативных эмоций, невероятная удача или необъяснимая случайность. После этой вспышки гнева Кирк приложил все усилия для того, чтобы быть вежливым и проявить уважение к культурным стандартам приглашенных сторон.  
  
— Вы приглашены на ужин со мной и моими старшими офицерами в 2100. Это светское мероприятие, возможность пообщаться с моей командой и передохнуть от дипломатии.  
  
Обе стороны не могли сопротивляться желанию задать вопросы о технологиях Федерации и текущей политической ситуации. Капитана попросили рассказать подробности происшедшего на  _Нараде_. Тема была ему крайне неприятна, но он не мог уклониться. Ниота погрузилась в диалог с представителем лаптианской стороны, обсуждая лингвистику и эволюцию коммуникаций среди насекомых. Позже она рассказала мне, что общаться с помощью движений клешней — достаточно новая практика в истории их лингвистики. Первоначально лаптианцы передавали друг другу сигналы с помощью усиков-антенн. Доктор Маккой и дипломат оранг’туанцев, до начала политической карьеры бывший практикующим хирургом, обсуждали медицинскую тему и в процессе употребили немало саурианского бренди. Но между враждующими сторонами конструктивного диалога не получилось. Завязался горячий спор, с обеих сторон посыпались обвинения, затем угрозы. Капитану удалось ловко сгладить ситуацию, переведя тему, рассказав в общих чертах историю своего присоединения к Звездному флоту.  
— Это лучшее из решений, принятых в моей жизни. Теперь я устраиваю вечеринки для разных инопланетных гостей, — непринужденно смеялся он, и в его голосе слышались чувственные ноты. Его парадная форма сидела как влитая, подчеркивая достоинства фигуры.  
  
Переговоры продолжались следующие 144 часа. После каждого раунда, капитан приглашал разных членов экипажа на ужин. Он использовал землян одновременно как буфер, и как связующий элемент. К концу последнего ужина некоторые лаптиацы и оранг’туанцы говорили на светские, отвлеченные темы.  
— Видишь? У них уже получается, — сказал мне капитан. — Я засчитываю это, как победу.  
  
Результаты первых дипломатических переговоров капитана превзошли все ожидания. Однако не стоит и надеяться, что тем же методом удастся воспользоваться в других миссиях. Риск, на который он пошел, мог не оправдаться и привести к гибели двух миров.


	18. Математика.

  
Служба под командованием капитана Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка похожа на геометрию без постулата о параллельных прямых, на теорию множеств без аксиомы выбора. Когда исключены нормы, навязанные обществом, этот процесс увлекателен сам по себе, так же, как и математика, когда не нее посмотришь под другим углом. Я не испытывал подобного с момента, когда познакомился с понятием топологии или когда впервые осознал, как общая теория относительности соединяется с квантовой механикой.  
  
Из моего опыта общения с землянами я понял, что большинство из них считает логику абсолютно негибкой. Используя дедукцию, люди приходят к выводу, что и я, соответсвенно, абсолютно негибок. Вулканцы известны в Федерации, если не во всей Галактике, как крайне логичные существа, и исходя из того, что я наполовину вулканец, земляне заключают, что я логичен. Все, что относится к логике, должно быть жестким.  
  
Те немногие земляне, которые не разделяют подобного предубеждения, страдают от последствий тех же неверных выводов. Математики, физики-теоретики кажутся окружающим чудаками. Их же сопланетники смотрят на них, как на существ без эмоций, живых роботов, или же наоборот, эмоционально незрелых и психически неуравновешенных личностей. В некоторых случаях так и есть. В большинстве — это неверно.  
  
Есть то, что большинство землян не понимают, и что, наоборот, отлично знают математики и им подобные: логика гибка, податлива и грациозна. Только выбор аксиом и определений в самом начале создают жесткость структуры. Теоремы, вытекающие из них, абсолютно верны исключительно в избранных рамках. Но есть много логических способов вывести одну и ту же теорему.  
  
Большинство думает в одном измерении. И понимает только одну правду — теорема должна быть абсолютно верна. Математика превращается в упражнение по запоминанию: сумма всех углов в треугольнике всегда равна 180 градусам. Люди не учитывают того, что лежит за рамками. Углы треугольника дают в сумме 180 только в плоском пространстве. В гиперболическом пространстве сумма будет меньше, в эллиптическом — больше.  
  
Свои ошибки есть и у моего народа. Страх, что выйдет наружу наша нестабильная и крайне эмоциональная внутренняя сущность, заставил вулканцев избегать этой части себя. Они верят, что эмоции абсолютно иррациональны, случайны и непредсказуемы. Логика — есть порядок и здравомыслие, в то время как эмоции ведут к анархии. Пользуясь схожей с земной дедукцией, вулканцы в свою очередь делают заключение о моем характере, а именно: мои способности к логике испорчены человеческой кровью моей матери.  
  
Люди посвятили долгие годы попыткам снять покров тайны с подсознательного, найти источник возникновения эмоций. Некоторые из этих попыток, записанные и принятые на веру, просто нелепы. Годы тщательных научных исследований привели к открытию — эмоции не полностью иррациональны. В их основе лежит определенный набор правил. Для землян эти правила выработала эволюция вида.  
Древние вулканцы, даже Сурак, должно быть, интуитивно понимали это. Вулканский метод подавления эмоций основан на предположении, что эмоции вызываются разными стимулами, и что одинаковые стимулы дадут схожую реакцию. И это само по себе является правилом.  
  
Возможно то, что у каждого индивидуума существует собственная система стимулов и реакций, и заставило вулканцев решить, что земляне полностью нелогичные существа. Хотя и сами вулканцы не могут претендовать на соответствие собственным представлениям о своем виде. Иначе мы не имели бы индивидуальности, не делали различий между отдельными особями — это было бы неуместно, когда все вокруг одинаковые. И вулканская философия о «бесконечном разнообразии в бесконечных комбинациях» потеряла бы всякий смысл.  
  
Некоторые земляне считали, что я невыразимо скучен. Это означает, что у меня нет характеристик, отличающих мою личность от других, кроме явных психологических черт. Некоторые вулканцы, к примеру, глава Вулканской Академии Наук, обвиняли меня в вызывающем поведении. На борту этого корабля, в глубинах космоса, я волен быть таким, каким пожелаю. Я выбираю свои аксиомы, одновременно человеческие и вулканские, на основе которых строю свою математику.  
  
Капитан же не ограничен единственным набором аксиом. Изучая его, открывая для себя правила, которым он подчиняется, я получаю непредвиденные результаты. Мнение команды о нем удивляет все больше. Восхищение и уважение к Кирку растут с каждой миссией, но экипаж больше не воспринимает капитана, как «своего парня». Хотя он по-прежнему дружелюбен и открыт, никто не назовет капитана своим приятелем.   
Кирк не связан условностями и иногда странно себя ведет. Его блеск граничит с безумием, преданность — с одержимостью. Он как хочет вертит аксиому о параллельных прямых, используя ее тогда и так, как ему удобно.  
В сердце капитана пылает страсть к открытиям, глубины космоса притягивают его, неизведанное заставляет трепетать, жаждать жизни и свободы. Стоять в свете, касаясь темноты.


	19. Музыка. Джаз.

— Ну, что ты думаешь? — спросила Ниота. — Тебе понравилось?  
— Хаос и диссонансы.  
— Что? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Эта пьеса перевернула понимание людей о музыке, а тебя хватило только на «хаос и диссонансы»?  
Я искоса посмотрел на нее.  
— Тебе понравилось, признайся! — она со смехом толкнула меня.  
— Моему вулканскому интеллекту неприятна эта музыка, так как ее основа в импровизации, основанной на внутренних порывах исполнителя, но, — торопливо добавил я, прежде чем Ниота напала снова, — моя земная половина находит джаз освежающе креативным и свободным.  
Ниота нехарактерно радостно взвизгнула.  
— Я знала, что тебе понравится!  
— Как можно научиться играть джаз?  
— Практика. Много практики.  
— Восхитительно. Ты как-то говорила, что такие музыканты очень популярны на земле, и их музыка считается гениальной.  
— Потому что они и были гениями. Исполнители джаза знали музыку лучше, чем родной язык. Если классика — это проза, то джаз — поэзия.  
— Твои собственные предпочтения сразу заметны в выборе метафор.  
— Ничего не имею против классики. Но джаз, — она сделала паузу, — джаз проникает вглубь и похищает мою душу.  
Она взглянула на меня.   
— Ты чувствовал когда-нибудь подобное?


	20. Внутренний враг. Перезагрузка.

— Сулу мостику.  
— Спок слушает, лейтенант Сулу.  
— Сможете поднять нас на борт до того, как здесь начнется лыжный сезон? Или хотя бы найти веревку подлиннее и спустить нам термос с горячим кофе?  
— Шаттлы за вами уже отправлены, мистер Сулу.  
— Я просто уточнил, коммандер.  
— Продолжайте докладывать мне об изменениях условий, лейтенант.  
— Да, сэр. Отбой.  
  
***  
— Я же говорил, что рядом с Джеймсом Кирком космос начинает вытворять странные штуки.  
— Мистер Скотт, это не объясняет того, каким образом транспортатор разделил капитана на две сущности.  
— Ну, как я понимаю, это произошло из-за некоторого вещества, попавшего в устройство и изменившего его функции.  
— Предполагаемое время до окончания ремонта, мистер Скотт?  
— Не могу точно сказать, мистер Спок. Мои ребята уже работают над задачей, но эта хреновина добралась до внутренностей механизма.  
— Скотти, когда ты починишь этот чертов транспортатор?  
— Доктор Маккой, вы разве не должны быть с капитаном?  
— Я его усыпил. Обоих, так проще. Что я хочу знать, так это, каким образом мы будем их соединять обратно!  
— Повышая голос, вы ничего не измените, доктор.  
— Мостик коммандеру Споку.  
— Спок слушает.  
— Команда шаттла доложила, что они успешно приземлились на планете и забрали всех членов группы высадки. Некоторые из них страдают от тяжелой гипотермии.  
— Черт. Насколько все плохо, Ухура?  
— Я не знаю, доктор. Вам стоит встретить их, когда они вернутся на борт.  
— Спасибо, лейтенанат. Отбой.  
— Ну, ты тут для чего поставлен? Используй свои вулканские мозги, чтобы вернуть Джима! Судя по показателям трикодера, чем дольше эти двое разделены, тем слабее они становятся. Они оба могут умереть! И будь я проклят, если позволю такому случиться, пока я главный врач на этой посудине!  
Высказавшись, доктор вылетел из транспортаторной и направился в лазарет готовиться к приему пациентов с гипотермией.  
  
***   
— Как мы будем их различать?  
— Зовите меня Джим.  
— Эй, это  _я_  — Джим.  _Я_  капитан  _Энтерпрайз_. Ты — зло. — Капитан повернулся ко мне и доктору Маккою: — Я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался.  
— Отлично, потому что ты мне тоже не нужен, — Джим ухмыльнулся. — Став капитаном, ты сам нагнулся и позволил Звездному Флоту себя поиметь.  
— Боунз, заставь его… — капитан тяжело дышал, — заставь его заткнуться.  
— «Заставь его заткнуться, Боунз», — передразнил его Джим фальцетом. — Отъебись.  
— А ну, заткнулись оба! Господи, Джим, ну почему тебе нужно было разорваться на две одинаково занудные части?! Хотя бы в одном из вас должен же быть здравый смысл!  
— У меня дохрена здравого смысла, Маккой. Эти анютины глазки сами себе кофе в автомате заказать не смогут, даже ради спасения жизни. Только благодаря мне мы выжили, я привел нас на  _Энтерпрайз_ , и этот довесок мне нахрен не нужен! — агрессивно заявил Джим. — У него инстинкта выживания меньше, чем у тормознутого лемминга.  
— Ты — животное, одни инстинкты и ни грамма мозгов, одни пороки и ни капли сострадания. Это ты заставлял нас убивать, обманывать, лгать, воровать, насиловать, делать любые отвратительные вещи, якобы, чтобы пережить следующий день.  
— Это все, на что тебя хватило? Я — животное? — Джим криво рассмеялся, — Тебе ли, блядь, жаловаться? Мы живы благодаря мне. Твои мозги ничего не стоят.  
— Мы живы, но есть вещи, которые ты не должен был совершать. Есть черта, которую нельзя пересекать никогда.  
— Ой, бедняжка капитан расстроился, что я пытался поближе познакомиться с членом команды!  
— Ты пытался ее изнасиловать!  
— Она — горячая штучка, — Джим пожал плечами. На его лице появилась похотливое выражение. — Тебе она нравится.  _Нам_  она нравится. Ты слишком боишься сделать лишнее движение, вся эта капитанская ответственность и прочая чушь. Я просто использовал момент, когда тебя не было поблизости, чтобы меня остановить.  
Доктор Маккой тяжело взглянул на Джима.  
— Что? Не нравится то, что видишь, док? — спросил тот, поворачиваясь к врачу.  
— Хоть раз в жизни, заткнись. Ни один из вас не сможет прожить без другого. Вы нуждаетесь друг в друге не только ментально, но и физически.  
— Меня это не колышет. Ваш капитан, — он ухмыльнулся на слове, — может дальше терять волю к жизни, пусть хоть вены себе порежет из-за мук совести, я умирать не собираюсь. Яблоки есть? Жрать хочется.  
— Нет.  
— Дерьмо. Я бы убил за яблоко.  
— Я бы убил тебя, если бы мог, — сказал капитан.  
— Да, знаю. Но не убьешь. Для этого нужно иметь яйца в штанах.  
— Капитан, если позволите спросить, как стало возможным, чтобы ваша «звериная» часть развилась до такого уровня?  
— О, Спок, как предсказуемо! Значит, ты думаешь, это он настоящий Джеймс Кирк, да?  
— Здесь нет настоящего Джеймса Т. Кирка, как и нет самозванца. Вы оба части одного индивидуума. Я выбрал это обращение, потому что он сам назвал себя капитаном, в то время как вы с пренебрежение отнеслись к этой позиции.  
— Какое красноречие, — сказал Джим, двигаясь ко мне.  
Я сделал шаг назад.  
— Ты знаешь, что всегда мне нравился? — сказал он с блеском в глазах. — Меня заводит зелёное.  
— Спок, не слушайте его, — вмешался капитан.  
— О, нет, — Джим облизнул губы, — не слушай меня, — произнес он, наступая на меня снова.  
  
Неожиданно, на грани моей телепатической чувствительности проявились эмоции Джима.  _Я понимаю тебя_ звал он. _Мы друзья, ведь так, Спок? Друзья. Я никогда не хотел говорить то, что сказал о твоей матери. Никогда. Я понимаю тебя я понимаю тебя. Я дополню тебя_  продолжал он повторять. Тяга была гипнотической, эмоции и слова слились вместе, и я не мог пошевелиться. Он подходил ближе,  _и ближе еще ближе мы можем быть так близки еще ближе._  
  
Эмоции резко сменились, став вопиющей мерзостью. Вся грязь неконтролируемой ярости, смешанной с садистким триумфом ударила меня, приводя в чувство. На полу доктор Маккой боролся с Джимом. Последний навалился на доктора и бил со всей силы. Я быстро использовал нервный захват, и сила ненависти этого существа пронзила мою руку.  
  
Доктор Маккой ввел Джиму сильное успокоительное. Я боролся за контроль над собственным телом, пытаясь заставить руки не дрожать. Грязь, зловоние насилия. Я отчаянно хотел немедленно покинуть комнату и погрузиться в глубокий медитативный транс, чтобы очиститься. Джеймс Т. Кирк способен на телепатическое изнасилование.  
  
— Он проспит пару часов, — сказал доктор.  
— Спок, — капитан шагнул ко мне.  
  
Назад, прочь, убирайся, дальше, еще дальше. Отойди от меня, Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
  
Он уронил протянутую руку. Тихая волна эмоций скользнула в мое сознание.  
  
 _Я сожалею._  
  
Капитан молчал, глаза потеряли блеск и из них ушли даже остатки решительности.  
  
— Черт тебя подери, Джим. Почему твое альтер-эго такой псих? И что он сотворил со Споком? Мне нужны ответы!  
  
Я заставил себя говорить ровно и нейтрально.  
  
— Доктор, маккиавелиевские слова и действия другой половины капитана указывают на скрытое жестокое прошлое. Пускай инцидент, подобный этому, никогда не был описан, он подтверждает психологические теории землян о том, что подсознание культивирует разные части личности в зависимости от окружения и условий. На самом деле то, что капитан — интеллектуальная часть с высокими моральными стандартами — ассоциирует себя со своим постом, показывает, что эта половина развилась во время службы Кирка в Звездном флоте.  
— Что? Бредовее идеи я от тебя не слышал. Джим не был психом-убийцей до вступления в Звездный флот и его моральный компас развился не потому, что он стал капитаном. По твоей логике, нам следует всех социопатов для излечения отправлять на корабли класса Конституция!?  
— Спок, Боунз, — тихо прервал нас капитан, — Вы оба правы и оба ошибаетесь.  
Доктор Маккой положил руку на его плечо.  
— Не хочешь объяснить, Джим?  
— Не могу, — капитан посмотрел на него. — Это не только мои, но и его тайны тоже. И каким бы жестоким он не выглядел, это уничтожит его, если я расскажу. Я не могу так с ним поступить.  
Капитан опустился на колени рядом со своей половиной и посмотрел на него с мягкостью.  
— Во многом он прав. Только благодаря ему мы пережили многие вещи. Я не хочу, чтобы он был во мне, но он нужен, чтобы командовать кораблем. Он эгоистичный, жестокий, привыкший манипулировать, но в нем есть решительность. Он делал ужасные вещи, но… — капитан провел ладонью по лбу двойника, — у него не было выбора. Иначе было нельзя. Я здесь, чтобы компенсировать случившееся, расплатиться. Я не собираюсь лгать вам, думаю, вы оба поняли, что мое детство было не сказкой, даже с учетом  _Кельвина_. Иногда речь в прямом смысле шла о выживании.  
Капитан сжал зубы, потом расслабился. Доктор Маккой обнял его за плечи.  
— Все закончилось, — капитан качнул головой. — У меня есть  _Энтерпрайз_ , лучшая команда в Галактике, и я занимаюсь тем, что люблю. Я бы убил его, если бы мог, я ненавижу смотреть на него. Я ненавижу эту необходимость, но я нуждаюсь в нем, а он во мне.  
  
Я мог убить его. За насмехающееся лицо, за обвинения  _ты никогда не любил ее, ублюдок_ , за ненависть, использующую каждую мою слабость без капли сожаления. Я решил тогда, что это было неудачное стечение обстоятельств, и разжал хватку. Необходимо скорректировать мое восприятие. Это просто другая часть Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
  
— Капитан, я знаю не по теориям, что такое быть разделенным на две части. Моя вулканская половина в постоянной войне с земной, хоть и подавленной, частью. Я выживаю, потому что мой разум сильнее их обоих, и это позволяет им сосуществовать. Должно быть, для вас это то же самое. Вы получаете ваши способности лидера от вашей животной части. Именно отрицательная половина делает вас сильным, ваша злая сторона, под соответствующим контролем, дает вам жизненную силу.  
Капитан побледнел.  
— Сила Джима не от животной половины, Спок. У него есть свои собственные силы внутри — разум, сострадание, гордость.  
Я промолчал.  
  
  
— Скотт вызывает медчасть.  
— Скотти, будет лучше, если ты скажешь, что все исправил, или, клянусь, я тебе такой коктейль всажу, что у тебя пальцы во сне отвалятся.  
— Да, доктор Маккой, — усмехнулся инженер. — Все в рабочем состоянии. Осталось протестировать.  
— Мы будем в транспортаторной вместе с образцом для тестирования.  
Доктор Маккой уже взял клетки с двумя разделенными псами.  
  
— Надо бы привязать Джима, хорошо, Спок? Не хочу, чтобы он проснулся и устроил бардак, пока нас нет.  
— Согласен, доктор.  
  
***   
  
— Он мертв, Джим.  
— И что вы собираетесь делать, — Джим ввалился в транспортаторную с недоеденным яблоком в руке.  
Доктор Маккой застонал.  
— Забавно, этот тип действительно смог принять решение? А это не слишком аморально, не спрашивать моего мнения? Я никогда не соглашусь объединиться с ним, особенно при условии, что это может меня убить, — издевался Джим, откусывая большой кусок яблока.  
— Результат вашего перемещения может быть совершенно иным, чем у образца. Сердце собаки оказалось слишком слабым и не выдержало воссоединения.  
— Правда что ли? Ну и каковы мои шансы, Спок?  
— Дай я втолкую в твою тупую голову, Джим. Ты не сможешь прожить вот таким, как сейчас, понял? Твои внутренние органы слабеют с каждой минутой. Хочешь выжить? Рискни и соединись со второй половиной, — процедил доктор сквозь зубы. — О таком ты не задумывался?  
Осознание того, что доктор сказал правду, стало доходить до Джима. Инстинкт «драться или бежать» проявил себя, и, казалось, сейчас двойник кинется прочь из комнаты, пытаясь спрятаться от реальности.  
— Боунз, подожди.  
Капитан подошел к своему альтер-эго, смотрящему на него с презрением и нескрываемым ужасом.  
— Я хочу жить, — тихо сказал Джим. В его голосе смешались страх и ярость. — Я сколького добился, и я буду жить дальше. Ты не отнимешь этого.  
Речь его упростилась, возвращаясь к низким, грубым формам.  
— Никто меня не убьет. Только мне решать, когда умирать. Я им не дамся!  
— Никто не умрет. Мы будем жить, оба. Жизнь со мной ведь лучше смерти? — спросил капитан, протягивая руку Джиму.  
— Я хочу жить, — повторил тот.  
Схватив капитана за руку, он шагнул на транспортатор.  
— Я хочу жить.  
Капитан обнял своего двойника и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Включай, — приказал капитан.  
  
***   
  
Только одно тело появилось на платформе.  
Перед нами стоял Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, целый. Он улыбнулся и повалился на пол.  
— Джим! — доктор Маккой кинулся к нему с трикодером.  
— Я в порядке, Боунз. Только голова немного едет, — капитан приложил ладони к вискам.  
Доктор пропустил это мимо ушей, одновременно ругая мистера Скотта с его «идиотскими технологиями», снимая показания трикодера и приказывая мне «перетащить задницу Джима в медчасть».  
Услышав, что ему придется еще некоторое время провести под надзором врача, капитан немедленно начал протестовать, утверждая, что он отлично себя чувствует.   
— Это просто головная боль, все пройдет, если немного поспать… И не тыкай в меня гипоспреем, Боунз. Спок, не надо меня никуда нести, я сам могу…  
— Нет, не можешь, — объявил доктор, используя гипоспрей.  
Капитан так и заснул с выражением протеста на лице.  
  
***   
— Маккой вызывает Спока.  
— Я слушаю, доктор.  
— С Джимом все в порядке. Слава Богу, все тесты нормальные. Просто подумал, что тебе нужно знать.  
— Когда он сможет вернуться к службе?  
— Ему нужно как следует выспаться… Постой. Я знаю этот тон. Понятно, выкладывай, что случилось.  
— Звездный флот приказывает нам отправиться на следующую дипломатическую миссию. Мы прибудем в систему Кроноса через 20 часов. Ожидается, что капитан обменяется приветствиями с гноцианцами.  
Доктор Маккой принялся проклинать Звездный флот и слово «дипломатия».  
— Доктор, когда капитан сможет…  
— Я понял тебя с первого раза. Он будет на ногах, как только тебе понадобится, Спок.  
  
***   
  
Это большая удача, что капитан смог выйти из этой ситуации невредимым. 


	21. Внутренний враг. Последствия.

— Между вами что-то произошло? — неожиданно спросила Ниота.  
Мы просматривали статьи о земной музыке. Я выразил желание научиться играть джаз, и Ниота «прочесала» архивы и принесла стопку распечаток в мою каюту. Большая часть текстов касалась изучения классических форм, совершенствования техники, прослушивания джаза и элементарной практики.  
— Кого ты имеешь в виду, Ниота?  
— Тебя и Джеймса Кирка. Что между вами произошло?  
Я не рассказывал ей об альтер-эго капитана. С самим Кирком мы тоже не обсуждали эту тему. Доктор Маккой однажды упомянул о случившемся, дав знать, что ничего не забыл, но мы оба не стали это комментировать.  
— Ничего необычного. Почему ты решила, что что-то произошло?  
Пожалуй, это прозвучало слишком невинно. Ниота подняла брови.  
— Он был… слишком мил с тобой. Ты сказал на мостике что-то из тех вещей, которые от кого-то другого можно было принять за грубость, но он в ответ только поблагодарил: «Спасибо за замечание, мистер Спок» и оставил все, как есть. Обычно он сразу начинает спорить.  
Я искоса взглянул на нее.  
— Что случилось, — Ниота сложила руки на груди.  
— Капитан был не в себе. Ты не можешь обвинять его в совершенных действиях. Я не обвиняю.  
— Спок, просто расскажи мне, и я сама решу, как мне к этому относиться.  
Я сомневался. Наш офицерский состав стал единым целым и работал без сбоев. Я не хотел уничтожить новообретенную гармонию, дав Ниоте повод вернуться к прежней враждебности по отношению к капитану.  
— Обещай, что продолжишь достойно выполнять свои обязанности.  
Она нахмурилась, реагируя на слова, что я выбрал.  
— Ниота, обещай, что не будешь относиться к капитану с враждебностью.  
— Спок, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы из-за этого возник беспорядок и снизилась эффективность.  
— Хорошо, я обещаю, что постараюсь. Это все, что я могу сделать.  
Я кивнул.  
— Этого достаточно.  
Вместо того, чтобы начать рассказ, я уставился на свои руки. Ниота села рядом, почти касаясь.  
— Спок? — тихо напомнила она о себе.  
Я чувствовал легкие волны беспокойства, желание утешить, поддержать.  
— Все произошло в период, когда ты спала. Во время смены гамма, из-за неисправности транспортатора, при переносе капитан материализовался в двух версиях. Одна, которую я называю Капитаном, обладала развитым интелектом, состраданием, моралью, цивилизованностью, но при этом оставалась нерешительной. Другая, я назову ее Джимом, была хитрой, жестокой, злобной, эгоистичной и следовала исключительно зову инстинктов.  
Это стало источником большой путаницы, Джим материализовался первым, Капитан немного позже. Джиму хватило проницательности, чтобы понять, что ему следует действовать, следуя всеобщим ожиданиям. Большая, но не вся, часть его интуиции основана на инстинктах, поэтому он смог имитировать нормальное поведение капитана. Я не заметил ничего особенного. Когда из транспортаторной передали о неисправности, Джим принял решение отправить шаттлы за оставшимися на планете членами команды.  
— Подожди, если сострадание досталось другой половине Кирка, почему Джим вообще беспокоился об экипаже?  
— Он принял решение не потому, что его волновали их жизни. Это был рассчитанный маневр — он знал, что лейтенант Сулу — лучший пилот на  _Энтерпрайз_ , а значит, он полезен. Другие его не интересовали.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я много размышлял. Меня встревожило то, что Джим смог так долго скрывать от меня правду, а я ничего не заметил. Я могу продолжить?  
Она кивнула.  
— Доктор Маккой сообщил мне позже, что Капитан немедленно пришел в медчасть, следуя стандартному протоколу. Они поговорили. Когда доктор спросил, почему Капитан не доложит на мостик, тот ответил: «Спок все контролирует, иначе он бы уже со мной связался». У доктора Маккоя были свои дела, и капитан направился в свою каюту.  
Определенно, за неугомонность Кирка отвечает Джим. Вскоре после отправки шаттлов, он покинул мостик и отправился в медчасть. Там он узнал о существовании двойника и забрал бутылку саурнианского бренди, после чего направился в каюту к йомену Ренд. Насколько мы можем воссоздать события, Джим флиртовал с ней, заставил выпить большое количество алкоголя и пытался изнасиловать, пользуясь ее нетрезвым состоянием. К счастью, у нее осталось достаточно ясности сознания, чтобы позвать на помощь.   
На записях камер мы видели, что на ее крики прибежал энсин Фишер, и Джим напал на него как дикое животное. Я был на палубе Е и использовал нервный захват, чтобы обезвредить Джима, после чего забрал его и йомена Ренд в лазарет.  
Доктора Маккоя не было на месте. Закончив свои дела, он отправился в каюту капитана, предположительно, чтобы провести вместе свободное время. Я связался с доктором, и так мы узнали, что существует две версии Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
— Спок, — прервала меня Ниота, — большую часть истории я уже знаю. Капитан рассказал нам все, без деталей, конечно. Но я говорила с Джанис. Я даже помогла ей заполнить бумаги для перевода и лично отправила их в Звездный флот. Что он сделал с тобой?  
Я помолчал, прежде чем начать.  
— Как любой вулканец, я обладаю развитой способностью контролировать свое тело, работу внутренних органов, мысли. У меня нет подобного уровня контроля над собственными эмоциями, и это причина того, что я предпочитаю их подавлять, а не проявлять, как поступают земляне.  
Капитан не контролирует свои эмоции, но обладает удивительной способностью их проецировать. Это качество проявилось одинаково и в Джиме, и в Капитане. Однако они по-разному использовали эту способность. Капитан излучал сопереживание, сочувствие, понимание. Джим с их помощью манипулировал Джанис Ренд и скрывал свою лживую натуру.  
Его двуличие мне пришлось испытать на себе. Джим оказался способен, — я не знаю, как — направить свои эмоции и заставить меня чувствовать то, что я желал и что он хотел, чтобы я чувствовал. Он воспользовался моей повышенной телепатической чувствительностью — повторю, я не представляю, как он это сделал — и в какой-то момент я был зачарован его обещаниями…  
  
 _мы можем быть так близки_  
  
—... дружбы, а в следующий момент он выпустил наружу свою животную ярость и лютое желание поглощать жизнь, жажду абсолютной власти над другим.  
Мои руки дрожали. Ниота попыталась обнять меня, но я резко уклонился от контакта.  
— Я не виню его, и ты не должна, — настаивал я. — Не думаю, что Джеймс Кирк в курсе того, что делал Джим. Я предполагаю, что когда капитан был разделен на две части, наружу вышло многое из подсознательного. Сейчас, когда обе части снова соединены, это знание снова спрятано в глубине.  
Но при том, как ты заметила, он пытается компенсировать происшедшее, даже не осознавая, почему делает это и зачем. Меня это устраивает. Кроме того, — добавил я прежде, чем Ниота что-нибудь сказала, — У меня появилась редкая возможность сбить с него спесь.  
Она не оценила мою попытку пошутить.


	22. Внутренний враг. Компенсация.

— Ниота, в смысле, лейтенант Ухура сказала, что ты играешь в шахматы.  
Я повернулся в кресле, чтобы оказаться лицом к Кирку.  
— Совершенно верно, капитан. Я признан Межпланетной Ассоциацией по шахматам, как гроссмейстер.  
Капитан присвистнул.  
— Ни хрена себе, это здорово.  
— Вы разбираетесь в системе рангов, капитан? Я не знал, что вы играете.  
— Так, самую малость. Мы с моим братом Джорджем играли в двумерные шахматы, когда были подростками.  
Я посмотрел на него скептически. Капитан пожал плечами.  
— В Айове, среди кукурузных полей, не такой большой выбор развлечений. Некоторые фермеры там были серьезными игроками.  
— То есть с трехмерными шахматами вы не знакомы?  
— Я играл иногда в Академии. Вообще-то, — он улыбнулся, — я увлекался шахбоксом некоторое время.  
— Шахматный бокс, сэр? — уточнил я, не в состоянии убрать из голоса недоверие. Честно говоря, концепция этого спорта была нелепа. Я понимаю, почему капитану понравилось.  
— Да, пять трехминутных раундов бокса и шесть — шахмат. Шесть раундов дают двадцать минут быстрых шахмат, но правила меняются, смотря, где играешь. Мне кажется, пять на шесть — это стандарт, по крайней мере, я играл так. Выигрываешь, если противник нокаутирован, получил шах и мат, или же просто не сделал хода в положенное время.  
— Любопытная концепция.  
Капитан ухмыльнулся, понимая, что под словом «любопытная» я подразумевал «смехотворная».  
— Я выиграл пару партий. Я не плохой боец, тебе Ухура не рассказывала о том случае?  
Я кивнул. Ниота, вернувшись из Сан-Франциско, немедленно поведала мне историю, как Джеймс Т. Кирк подрался с четырьмя кадетами Звездного флота. Капитан покраснел, потом пожал плечами.  
— Я чаще выигрывал раунды в шахматы, чем в боксе. Вообще-то, меня частенько вырубали, — неосознанно он потер челюсть. Затем, предупреждая мой вопрос, ответил: — Мы использовали двухмерные шахматы. Я однажды рискнул попробовать с трехмерными, и это абсолютно нереально. Слишком сложно играть в 3Д, а потом боксировать. Голова едет.  
— Этот спорт в основном практикуется землянами?  
— Нет, не обязательно. Я не видел среди игроков вулканцев, вы могли бы вырубить любого и поставить мат в четыре хода, и даже не вспотеть. Но других игроков-инопланетников было полно, — капитан подмигнул. — Ну же, спроси, в конце-то концов. Я же знаю, что ты хочешь.  
Он был прав. Хотя я и находил экстравагантной идею комбинирования шахмат с боксом, спортом достаточно жестоким, но на борту Энтерпрайз наблюдалась сильная нехватка опытных шахматных игроков. Оставалось только играть с компьютером. А капитан, похоже, развил в себе способность оценивать положение на доске, составлять стратегию и осуществлять план в условиях жестокого дефицита времени. Я не силен в блиц-шахматах, и лучше играю долгие партии. Матч может быть интересным.  
— Хорошо. Капитан, не хотите ли сыграть партию в шахматы?  
— Боже, Спок, я думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — усмехнулся он.


	23. Энтерпрайз. Команда.

— Какая гадость, Спок. Ты не мог не включать это в рапорт? — скривился Кирк.  
— Это важная информация, капитан. Я бы не стал вносить ее в отчет, будь это иначе. Я, как и вы, нахожу это дело крайне неприятным. Но, считаю, что предупрежденный — вооружен.  
Казалось, капитана сейчас стошнит.  
— На что они похожи, эти девушки-Кразаты? Описания нет? — напряженно посмотрел Маккой.  
— В полученных файлах нет никаких данных, — покачала головой Ниота. — Мы даже не уверены, что у них есть пол, учитывая, что про них везде пишут «химера» или «существо» или «Кразата». Возможно, они не ограничены одним полом. Вообще-то, Кразат создала женщина.  
— И что мы должны сделать, по их мнению?  
— Капитан, я не уверен, что Ватиканурбо хотят, чтобы мы что-то делали. Наша роль здесь проследить законность проводимых реформ.  
— Но ты сказал, что возможно, они нас позвали из-за этого!  
— Я строил предположения, не имея достаточной фактической базы. Мои гипотезы не подтвердились.  
— Отлично, мы понятия не имеем, что они от нас хотят. Вопрос — что мы должны делать?  
— Притормози, Джим. Меня не радует признавать это, но мы не в том положении, чтобы что-то предпринимать. У них есть своя полиция, которая занимается проблемой, проводи аресты, ищет лаборатории по клонированию. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь превратить миссию в нечто вроде «найти и уничтожить». Не говоря о том, что это ввяжет нас в политику планеты, которой управляет странный религиозный орден. Лучше следовать предписаниям Звездного флота.  
— Я согласен с доктором Маккоем, — сказал я.  
Все в комнате повернулись в мою сторону с разным выражением на лицах. Лейтенант Чехов насупился, а лейтенант Сулу просто засветился от удовлетворения. Похоже, по этому вопросу были заключены пари.  
— Ты согласен с Боунзом? Неужели ад замерз?  
— Эндотермические или экзотермические свойства места, называемого землянами «ад», не имеют отношения к нашей миссии, капитан.  
Ниота изо всех сил пыталась сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Маккой хохотнул. Капитан широко улыбнулся.  
— Как бы ни было, — сказал он с преувеличенным безразличием, — я понял из рапорта, что вы, ребята, не знаете полной картины. Почему бы не попросить вежливо Ватиканурбо поделиться некоторой информацией о них самих? Обещая не ставить в известность Федерацию, раз они так волнуются, чтобы это не всплыло.  
— И вы собираетесь исполнить обещание? — спросил я с сомнением.  
— Если они не скрывают что-то вроде еженедельного геноцида по четвергам. Хотя, если он у них случается, вряд ли они об это напишут в файлах.  
Доктор Маккой закатил глаза.   
— Ты хуже этого мальчишки-гения.  
— Еще, лейтенант Ухура, может, получится выторговать нам высадку для отдыха?  
— Попробую.  
— Отлично, держите меня в курсе. Если они позволят нам побыть на планете, мы сможем проверить информацию, которую они нам дали.  
— Капитан, у вас есть основания думать, что они прислали нам ложную информацию?  
— Нет, вообще-то. Это просто предчувствие. Зачем так шифроваться, если нечего прятать?  
— Желание держать частную жизнь скрытой не преступление. И не подразумевает тайных замыслов.  
— Тогда не будет никаких проблем с исполнением обещания, и мы ни о чем не будем докладывать. Не беги впереди паровоза, Спок, они еще не дали разрешения на высадку.  
— Капитан, я не бегаю впереди старинного земного транспортного средства…  
— Это разговорное выражение, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Дождись до конца миссии, прежде чем начинать меня пилить, или я слишком многого прошу?  
— Если ваши нездоровые идеи приведут к вашей гибели, мне некого будет «пилить», капитан.  
— Ну, опять поехали, — сказал доктор Маккой. — Мы закончили с этим, Джим? У меня полно дел, я не хочу тратить время на то, чтобы выслушивать, как вы со Споком бранитесь тут как старые бабки.  
— Что? Мы не бранимся…  
— Я в лазарете, если понадоблюсь, — откликнулся доктор.   
Остальные члены команды потянулись на выход, отправляясь на свои рабочие места, пока капитан шумно возмущался, что не прекращал собрания.  
— Мальчишки, — вздохнула Ниота и тоже вышла из конференц-зала.  
Мы остались с капитаном одни.  
— Это все из-за тебя, — буркнул он.  
— Капитан, вы дуетесь?


	24. Внутренний враг. Тцимценг.

— Чехов, за сколько мы доберемся до колонии Тцимценг?  
— За три дня с половиной, капитэн.  
— Долго. Найдите маршрут короче.  
— Сэр?  
— Что в словах «маршрут короче» вам не ясно? — огрызнулся Кирк.  
— Да, сэр. Сейчас, сэр, — засуетился лейтенант.  
Офицеры на мостике неуверенно переглянулись. После получения приказа о новой миссии капитан стал вести себя с несвойственной ему нетерпеливостью по отношению и к команде, и к самому себе.  
— Нашли что-нибудь?  
Капитан навис над пультом лейтенанта Чехова, пробегая глазами строчки вычислений.  
— Компьютер дал несколько альтернативных маршрутов, но ожидаемое время прибытия почти одинаковое, капитэн.  
— Продолжайте искать. Мне все равно, каким сумасшедшим способом мы этого добьемся, лишь бы прибыли на место вовремя.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Скотти, сколько энергии ты можешь выдать?  
— Капитан, не рекомендуется перегружать варп-двигатели. Мы идем на варп-шесть и…  
— Спок, заткнись. Скотти?  
— Если я выключу аварийную систему и перенаправлю энергию, может быть, удастся чуть прибавить. Но много не обещаю.  
— Приступай.  
— Подожди, Джим, успокойся…  
— Боунз, не лезь…  
— Объясни, что тут за гонки? Мы прибудем в колонию вовремя, не пора ли тебе остановиться и хоть минуту подумать о собственных приказах…  
— У меня нет времени, либо уходи с мостика, либо просто не мешайся. Ты знаешь, что эта эпидемия продолжается уже несколько недель, и если мы не поспешим, в колонии закончатся лекарства? Что у них не хватает врачей и мест в больницах, чтобы разместить всех заболевших? Ты представляешь, что там происходит с людьми?  
— Звездный флот дал достаточно времени, чтобы доставить необходимое до того момента, как колония окажется в серьезной опасности…  
— Ты знаешь, что там творится? Смерти от неправильного распределения ресурсов. Можешь представить, на что это похоже? — глаза капитана вспыхнули.  
— Джим, то, что ты творишь…  
— Не жди, что я буду тебе объяснять.  
— Капитэн, я проложил новый курс. Но понадобится лейтенант Сулу, чтобы там пролететь, потому что мы пройдем очень-очень близко от скопления звезд в Цэтафон-и. На Варп 6.8 время в пути сократится до семидесяти одного часа. Это самое лучшее, что я могу найти.   
— Время прибытия к Цэтафон-и?  
— Шестнадцать целых семь десятых часа, капитан. Рулевым в это время будет лейтенант Франкел.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, оповестите лейтенанта Сулу и лейтенанта Франкел о замене. Боунз, почему ты все еще здесь? Я отправлю тебя и твою команду вниз, на Тцимценг. У тебя уже все подготовлено?  
Доктор посмотрел на Кирка тяжелым взглядом и вышел с мостика, ругаясь себе под нос.  
Атмосфера оставалась напряженной всё то время, пока капитан расхаживал по мостику, угрюмо разглядывая экраны, или сидел в своем кресле, наблюдая за работой команды. Он напоминал запертого в клетке зверя, нервного и напряженного. Когда он, наконец, покинул мостик, все вздохнули с облегчением.  
— Что с ним такое? — спросила Ниота у сидящего рядом лейтенаната Махлы.  
Тот в недоумении пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею. Может кто-нибудь наплевал ему в тарелку за завтраком?  
Люди на мостике шептались, делясь схожими предположениями. Я решил прекратить это и сфокусировать команду на поставленной задаче.  
— Что бы ни было причиной подобного поведения капитана, он дал понять, что для него крайне важно прибыть на Тцимтценг как можно быстрее. Наше дело не гадать, зачем ему это понадобилось, а следовать уставу и обеспечить выполнение его желаний.  
Офицеры смотрели на меня недовольно, но лишние разговоры прекратились.   
  
Судя по отчетам системы слежения корабля, капитан находился в спортивном зале, где подвергал себя интенсивным физическим нагрузкам в течение 3.73 часа, после чего отправился в свою каюту, где проспал следующие пять часов. Проснувшись и выполнив гигиенические процедуры, он незамедлительно появился на мостике. Тренировка сгладила резкость его манер, но все равно, стоило ему шагнуть внутрь, атмосфера тут же стала напряженной.  
  
За семьдесят один час полета до колонии капитан спал в общей сложности тринадцать часов, употребил один протеиновый пакет и одну энергетическую плитку, и, по настоянию доктора Маккоя, один раз присел поесть на десять минут. Кирк провел пять обычных учений и потратил пятнадцать часов в спортзале, сжигая калории, которых ему и так не хватало. Своим поведением он довел доктора Маккоя до предела терпения. Капитан отказывается понимать, что с ним не всё в порядке и сопротивляется любым попыткам — моим или доктора — обсудить этот вопрос. В процессе саморазрушения Кирк сильно похудел. Рельеф его лица стал более заметным, а тело подтянулось, под глазами начали проступать темные круги.  
  
У всего этого нет никакой логической причины. Капитан способен голыми руками убить члена своего экипажа, пролететь сквозь атмосферу, чтобы дезактивировать ромуланский бур, противостоять существу, в три раза превосходящему его по силам, даже справиться с монстром, прячущимся внутри него самого, проявляя смелость и отвагу, граничащие с безрассудством и глупостью, но почему-то не в состоянии доставить медикаменты в бедствующую колонию.  
В его файлах нет записей о прошлом, которые могли бы прояснить мне или доктору Маккою происходящее. В действительности, капитанские файлы гораздо беднее информацией, чем те, с которыми я ознакомился во время академических слушаний. Допустим, некоторые данные могли быть удалены, как всем известные: место его рождения, имя матери, слушания по  _Кобаяши Мару_. Осталось нетронутым упоминание о его брате, Джордже Сэмюэле Кирке, учёном, проживающем в данный момент на планете Денева.  
Я не знаю, стерты ли данные случайно или намеренно. После истории с  _Нарадой_ , Звёздный флот быстро повысил в звании некоторых кадетов и офицеров, и впоследствии был завален бумажной работой.  
Слова капитана и мой собственный опыт службы под его началом говорят, что в его жизни было гораздо больше событий, чем Звёздный флот согласен раскрыть. Кроме всего прочего, Кирк — значимая публичная фигура. Любой, кто пожелает, может получить доступ к его файлам, в том числе представители средств массовой информации. Существует большая вероятность, что Звездный флот подправил содержание файлов, чтобы создать идеальный, без единого пятнышка, образ Джеймса Т. Кирка.  
Напрашивается вопрос, где, в таком случае, я могу найти его полные данные.


	25. Внутренний враг. Тринадцать часов.

Большая удача, что капитан настоял сократить время путешествия с 84 до 71 часа. За эти 13 часов эпидемия могла перерасти в пандемию и привести к смерти тысяч колонистов.  
Кирк, однако, ни разу не произнес: «А я вам говорил». И это при том, что он никогда не упускает возможность показать свое невыносимое нахальство.  
Почти все время он проводит на планете, делая все возможное, чтобы помочь с карантинными процедурами. По большей части, капитан занимается не больными, а здоровыми. Значительное количество заболевших привело к тому, что сорван график работ, и экономике колонии нанесен большой ущерб. А у капитана, похоже, есть некоторый опыт работы с сельскохозяйственной техникой.  
Когда у него появляется время — то, которое ему следовало бы использовать для того, чтобы поесть и выспаться, — он отправляется в детское отделение больницы. Его визиты стали очень популярны. Судя по отчетам медицинского персонала, присутствие знаменитого капитана Звездного флота положительно сказывается на динамике выздоровления детей.  
Остальной экипаж делит смены между исполнением обязанностей на корабле и помощью в колонии.  
Доктор Маккой и его подчиненные без отдыха сражались с болезнью. Первые несколько часов после прибытия на Тцимценг, доктор не был уверен, что у него хватит персонала и лекарств, чтобы сдержать эпидемию. Сейчас, похоже, одной только силою воли капитана, колония сможет полностью оправиться от случившегося.  
Капитан поручил командование кораблем мне. Все системы работают нормально. Мистер Скотт переустановил аварийные цепи, и теперь тоже находится на планете, помогая биомеханикам починить кое-какое сломанное оборудование в госпитале. Доктор Маккой отдал приказ, чтобы любой, засекший капитана, немедленно вколол бы ему седативное и транспортировал на Энтерпрайз, где Кирк останется до тех пор, пока не проспит десять часов и/или не съест 3000 калорий.   
Пока поймать капитана не удалось никому.


	26. Внутренний враг. Шесть месяцев.

— Спок?   
У всех на лицах один и тот же незаданный вопрос. Ниота, Кирк, Маккой, Скотт, Сулу, Чехов, Чепэл, М’Бенга… Сочувствие в глазах голосах руках плечах изгибе бровей. Подходят осторожно, не зная, что сказать, а в движениях сквозит страх. Ниота обнимает меня, ее тело звучит:  _«Мне так жаль, мне так жаль»._  
  
На корабле мы пользуемся земным счетом времени и земным же календарем. Официально, идут звездный даты Федерации, но любые часы на борту переводят их в земные. Шесть месяцев. Сто восемьдесят два и шестьсот двадцать пять тысячных дня. Четыре тысячи триста восемьдесят три часа. Люди до странности любят отмечать даты. В вулканском календаре это всего лишь один из дней. В системах временных измерений других цивилизаций этот час ничем не отличается от прочих. Но для землян этот день особенный. Кажется, все на корабле чувствуют себя подавленными .   
В доме, где я вырос, часы показывали три разных времени: Федерации, традиционное вулканское и земное — время моей матери. Если точнее, время Торонто, в Канаде. Меня сильно удивляло, как причудливо меняются даты ее праздников, пока я не понял, что она по-прежнему пользуется земным отсчетом. К примеру, ее день рождения в вулканском календаре приходился на разные числа, а в некоторые годы выпадал дважды.  
Я столкнулся с похожей проблемой, когда поступил в Академию Звездного флота. Ниота считала необходимым праздновать мой день рождения, и мне, привыкшему к вулканскому времени, пришлось каждый год высчитывать нужную дату. Я обнаружил, что земляне мгновенно обижаются, если забыть их день рождения, и не делают никакой скидки на разницу в исчислении. Чтобы избежать подобных казусов, я счел благоразумным перевести собственное внутреннее восприятие времени в земные часы. День рождение Ниоты повторяется каждые восемь тысяч семьсот шестьдесят шесть часов.  
  
— Спок?  
— Да, капитан?  
— Так, ничего. Просто ты сидел тут… и не реагировал.  
  
Не говори ничего. Мне не нужен отдых. То, что люди выбирают возвращаться памятью в прошлое и чувствовать определенные эмоции через случайно выбранный отрезок времени после события, всего лишь еще один пример их бесконечной сентиментальности.  
  
— Я прошу прощения за невнимательность.  
 _Все в порядке?_  — читалось в его позе. —  _Ты не должен быть здесь. Сделай перерыв._  
  
Он продолжал стоять рядом, и я вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Вам что-то нужно, капитан?  
— Нет… Да, нет, все в порядке. Еще несколько часов и будем как раз у клингонов под задней дверью. Может, тебе стоит…  
— Если у вас все, я предпочел бы вернуться к работе.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. О, там, в общем, для тебя письмо из Звездного флота. Не знаю, от кого. Ухура отправила его на компьютер в твою каюту.  
— Спасибо, капитан. Я ознакомлюсь с ним после окончания смены.  
___   
  
"Для мистера С’чн Т’чай Спока.  
  
Адмиралы и офицеры штаба Звездного флота выражают вам глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с печальной датой — шесть месяцев со дня разрушения Вулкана. Вулкан, один из основателей Федерации, всегда был блистательным примером для всех прочих планет. Его гибель потрясла нас до глубины души.  
Этот сокрушительный удар по вулканскому народу навсегда останется одной из самых трагических страниц истории. Мы предоставляем вам возможность взять внеочередной отпуск и посетить вулканскую колонию, чтобы присутствовать на официальном вступлении Вулкана II в Объединенную Федерацию Планет.  
  
Если вы захотите воспользоваться этим предложением, пожалуйста, отправьте сообщение на ближайшую Звездную базу, и мы передадим приказ капитану Кирку. В противном случае, мы сочтем, что вы предпочли остаться и продолжить несение службы на  _Энтерпрайз_.  
  
С уважением,  
Адмирал Комак».


	27. Внутренний враг. Согласие.

— Ну и?   
Я вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — проворчал капитан. — Ты туда не собираешься?  
— Не собираюсь куда?  
То, что капитан не смог сдержать любопытства, меня не удивляет. В дальнейшем я просто буду кодировать все сообщения, не предназначенные для чужих глаз.  
— На ту торжественную церемонию, на которую тебя пригласили. Я думаю, тебе стоит поехать.  
— Откуда у вас эта информация, капитан? — спросил я с легким осуждением в голосе.  
— С нами связались из штаба Звездного флота, чтобы узнать, «получил ли мистер Спок сообщение с приглашением на торжества по поводу вступления Вулкана II в Объединенную Федерацию Планет» и «собирается ли мистер Спок почтить их своим присутствием». Я сказал, что поговорю с тобой.  
Я обреченно ждал продолжения.  
—Ну ладно, ты прав, я глянул в твое сообщение. Так все же, почему ты решил не ехать?  
— У меня нет желания присутствовать на церемонии. Это мероприятие организовано Звездным Флотом исключительно для прессы, обычная демонстрация силы и жизнестойкости. Буду ли я там или нет, не имеет значения.  
— Оно, конечно, для прессы, но твое присутствие определенно важно. Звездный Флот не стал бы связываться со мной по этому вопросу, будь это не так. Ты им нужен.  
Я поднял бровь. Капитан настаивал.  
— Церемония — это символ. И сам ты — тоже символ. Любой в галактике знает о тебе, Спок, так что ты должен там быть. Поддержать Вулкан II и все такое. Может, вдохновишь вулканскую молодежь вступать в Звездный Флот, – капитан ухмыльнулся. – Вулканцы, они как — просят автографы?  
—Нет, капитан, вулканцы не поклоняются знаменитостям, что, как я заметил, типично для землян. Если говорить о поддержке колонии, от меня будет гораздо больше пользы, если я останусь на Энтерпрайз патрулировать клингонскую нейтральную зону, чем если отправлюсь исполнять пожелания Звездного флота на этом символическом представлении.  
— Скорее всего здесь ничего не случится. Клингоны высовываются, только чтобы прощупать силы Федерации, но не планируют полноценной атаки. Несколько дней я уж как-нибудь без тебя обойдусь.  
Я скептически посмотрел на него.  
— Ну ладно, пару дней. Два с половиной.  
— Не припомню, чтобы у вас была прямая линия связи с Клингонской Империей, капитан.  
— Можешь назвать это интуицией.  
— Ее точность не доказана.  
Капитан вздохнул.  
— Похоже, мне тебя не переубедить. А что, если с тобой отправится Ухура?  
Я посмотрел на него.  
— Определенно, это значит «нет».  
— Я ценю ваше беспокойство, капитан, — сказал я, слегка удивленный тем, что действительно испытываю эти чувства. Капитан ухмыльнулся.  
—Тогда пошли им хотя бы сообщение, или что-нибудь. Объясни причины. В смысле, думаю, адмирал Комак не рассчитывал на твой отказ.   
— Разумное предположение. Я отошлю ответ в Звездный Флот немедленно.  
По неизвестным мне причинам, капитан казался чрезвычайно довольным этим заявлением. Его улыбка стала еще шире.


	28. Внутренний враг. Медицинские записи Джеймса Т. Кирка.

В официальных звезднофлотских файлах капитана обнаруживается крайний недостаток информации, но многие интересные вещи можно узнать из записей в его медицинской карте.   
После последней проблемной миссии, в которой выяснилось, что местная кухня категорически не подходит Кирку, я смог убедить доктора Маккоя предоставить мне доступ к медицинским файлам капитана. Я мотивировал это тем, что доктор нечасто сопровождает его во время дипломатических миссий, в то время как я обязан быть с ним рядом всегда, и будет логично, если я ознакомлюсь со списком веществ, опасных для его здоровья. Доктор неохотно согласился.  
  
Капитан обладает удивительным даром ставить свою жизнь под угрозу самыми невероятными способами. И, похоже, он целенаправленно развивал это умение с самого раннего возраста, возможно, даже с рождения.  
  
Джеймс Т. Кирк родился на 849.3 часа раньше срока. При этом его шансы на выживание сразу же уменьшились на 92 процента, и у этого было три причины.  
Первая: не смотря на высокий уровень развития современной медицины, она крайне зависит от технологий и специального оборудования. В шаттле, где родился капитан, подобные технологии были недоступны, и записи в медицинских файлах говорят, что не было никакой уверенности, что ребенок переживет долгий перелет в космосе. Легкие новорожденного не успели развиться как следует, а на маленьком корабле не было аппарата искусственного дыхания. Медсестра и мама Кирка вынуждены были импровизировать. Дыхание ребенка останавливалось 26 раз.  
Вторая: сумасшедший Неро приложил усилия, чтобы уничтожить все спасательные челноки. Джордж Кирк своим самопожертвованием лишил вражеский корабль большей части возможностей, но ромуланцы не остались полностью безоружными. Большая удача, что шаттл с капитаном и его матерью не погиб, как 34 процента остальных спасательных челноков, уничтоженных вражеским огнем или обреченных на медленную смерть из-за неполадок в системах.  
Третья причина: маленькие шаттлы, особенно старых моделей, какие были на борту Кельвина, не приспособлены для длительных перелетов. Варповый привод отсутствует, а импульсные двигатели не обладают достаточной мощностью. В секторе, который исследовал Кельвин, не было ни звездных баз, ни аванпостов, на планетах не было поселений гуманоидов, а ближайший корабль, способный прийти на помощь находился в 165 часах пути.  
  
После нашей последней партии в шахматы, капитан рассказал мне случай из своего детства. В возрасте десяти земных лет, он получил нелегальный доступ к ключам машины своего отчима и, будучи за рулем, направил ее с обрыва в пропасть. Он описывал мне тот «необыкновенный драйв», который испытал, когда выпрыгнул из машины и «цеплялся за землю», чтобы не свалиться вниз со стены ущелья и не убиться насмерть.   
Информация о проведенном роботом-полицейским аресте и последовавшем допросе не включена в официальные файлы капитана.  
— Что заставило вас действовать подобным образом?  
Он отмел вопрос легким движением руки.  
— Мне было скучно. Я был необузданным и сумасшедшим ребенком. Отчим бесился, да и мама тоже, когда вернулась, но они ничего не могли со мной поделать. Мне настолько понравилось жить на адреналине, что я вытворял всякие идиотские штуки постоянно, — капитан улыбнулся про себя. — Классные были времена.  
Удивительно, как капитану удалось пережить детство. По манере говорить о своей юности, службе в Звездном флоте и с учетом того, как часто, судя по медкарте, он попадал в больницу, я заключаю, что подобные эпизоды случались все чаще и становились все опаснее.  
С достижением капитаном периода зрелости, его записи не улучшились.  
  
Даже если не учитывать его подвиги, невероятно опасные сами по себе, совершенные во время инцидента с _Нарадой_ , наши последние миссии добавляют новые убедительные примеры.  
  
На капитана дважды покушались, один раз его отключили телепатически, несчетное количество раз атаковали всевозможными комбинациями оружия, как федеративного, так и инопланетного, включая фазеры, древнее огнестрельное оружие, кинжалы, отравленные дротики, камни, маленькую ядерную ракету, газовую гранату и лазерную мину. Он был похищен инопланетянами, владеющими телекинезом, оказался на захваченном корабле, перевозящем преступников, и, к невероятному огорчению доктора Маккоя был заражен семью видами потенциально болезнетворных бактерий, вирусами из всех семи земных групп, инопланетными вирусами 25 групп из возможных 36, а также неизвестной смешанной клеточной культурой. Капитана заваливало камнями, он оказывался в центре метанового урагана, песчаной бури, оставался на планете, покрытой извергающимися вулканами, и как-то раз получил сотрясение мозга от удара обломком дерева, выбираясь из вышедшей из берегов реки.  
  
Конечно, не все случаи в этом впечатляющем списке, собранном за 3768 часов, представляли смертельную опасность. К примеру, по неизвестным причинам капитан оказался уже вакцинирован от наиболее редких и смертельных бактерий и вирусных инфекций. В его медицинской карте есть отметка, что вакцинация прошла в подростковом возрасте в неизвестном медицинском учреждении. Но многие случаи могли привеси к смерти капитана и/или являлись угрозой команде и кораблю.  
  
Нет никаких признаков, что частота подобных инцидентов уменьшится. Напротив, судя по собранным мною данным, она продолжит расти, пока не установится на невероятно высоких цифрах. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, я немедленно рекомендовал бы Звездному флоту найти повод для военного трибунала и отстранить капитана от службы. Но поскольку это Джеймс Т. Кирк, я стараюсь сделать как можно больше приготовлений и надеюсь, что его умение совершать невозможное останется с ним до конца нашей совместной службы.  
Когда я выразил ему свои опасения, капитан слегка кивнул, как будто давно знал об этом и смирился с фактами.  
— Я в курсе, что живу взаймы.   
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Я краду у вселенной, — он пожал плечами. — Однажды она это поймет, и мне придется платить. Ну а пока, я просто наслаждаюсь жизнью.


	29. Таксидермист. Миссия.

Неизвестная сила непонятным образом перенесла лейтенанта Ухуру и капитана Кирка с Энтерпрайз в неизвестное место. Я как раз вступил в восьмую фазу медитации, когда лейтенант Ммерил связался одновременно со мной и доктором Маккоем.  
— Коммандер Спок, у нас экстренная ситуация.  
По дороге на мостик, в турболифте, доктор Маккой не переставал ругаться. Невероятно шумный человек.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, не успели двери лифта открыться.  
— Не знаю, сэр. — Лейтенант Ммерил был всего лишь слегка озадачен, что показывает, насколько команда привыкла к странностям, творящимся с капитаном. — Лейтенант Ухура и капитан Кирк были здесь, а потом вдруг исчезли. Не представляю, как такое возможно.  
Но, конечно, подобное уже не раз случалось.  
— Мы шли на варп-три для выполнения следующей миссии в системе Ксай, и вдруг двигатели остановились, Энтерпрайз вышел из варпа, и где-то в это время капитан и лейтенант исчезли, — добавил рулевой Кемп.  
— Я прибью его, дайте только до него добраться, — прорычал доктор.  
Он принялся обзывать космос «местом полным опасностей и болезней», заключенным в «мрак и тишину» и в который раз высказался по поводу психического здоровья команды, капитана и своего собственного.   
Доктор Маккой склонен к гиперболам и любит переходить на угрозы, когда сильно обеспокоен или находится в стрессовом состоянии, особенно, если капитан каким-либо образом причастен к событиям.  
— Лейтенант Ваубаун, пожалуйста, выведите на обзорный экран диаграммы пяти ближайших солнечных систем. Энсин Ивановски, сделайте объявление по кораблю о происшедшем и немедленно доложите, если пропал кто-нибудь еще. Лейтенан Ммерил, оповестите лейтенанта Джотто и Сулу о случившемся и собирайте спасательную команду первого типа.  
Я сделал себе заметку, что следует написать инструкцию и озаглавить ее как «Протокол Звездного флота 274-Б: Исчезновение персонала во время перемещения на варповой скорости. Следующие процедуры должны быть исполнены, если ситуация соответствует как минимум шести следующим критериям…» Это может оказаться полезным, если оба, капитан и я, окажемся похищенными. Хотя, подобные пропажи могут стать настолько привычным делом, что команде не понадобятся инструкции. В этом случае я мог бы удачнее использовать свое личное время, к примеру, для разгадывания нелогичной человеческой загадки по имени доктор Леонард Маккой, который в данный момент был занят тем, что мешал всем исполнять свои обязанности.  
— Я отправлюсь с ними. Где-то там Джим, может быть, умирает, — объявил он.  
Конечно, доктор решил, что капитан и Ниота находятся на планете. Земляне имеют удивительную склонность делать выводы на основе недостаточных данных. Способность доктора «перепрыгивать» сразу к заключению и основываться на собственных первых впечатлениях воистину удивляет, особенно, если учесть, как часто его выводы оказываются ошибочными.  
— Доктор, нет никаких доказательств, что они на планете. Существует большая вероятность, что капитан и лейтенант были перемещены в условия, не приспособленные для жизни гуманоидных форм.   
Доктор Маккой зашипел:  
— Да как ты можешь говорить так о Ухуре и Джиме? Они твои друзья, а ты… ты, логичный, холодный, бесчеловечный, как чертов айсберг, со своей вулканской кровью в зеленых венах и…  
— Ваши комментарии никак не помогают делу. Если вы не в состоянии себя контролировать, я попрошу вас покинуть мостик.  
Прежде чем доктор сказал что-нибудь эмоциональное и раздражающее, я повернулся к обзорному экрану и лейтенанту Ваубаун. Но это не остановило доктора от реплики.  
— Контролировать? Моего лучшего друга забирает какая-то хрень, когда мы идем на скорости варп-три, и я должен вести себя, будто ничего не произошло?!  
— Лейтенант, настройте датчики сенсоров на поиск жизни на основе углерода. Энсин Ивановски, есть ли сообщения о других пропавших?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Может быть, ты и «мистер Невозмутимость», ну а я свои эмоции прятать не собираюсь. Джим в опасности, и…  
— Доктор, мы все осознаем тот факт, что капитан и лейтенант Ухура в опасности. Покиньте мостик, ваше присутствие отрицательно сказывается на продуктивности работы остальных членов экипажа. Энсин, оповестите докторов Калькуттавалла, Бейлинг и Делакеста о необходимости предоставить данные с сенсоров и зондов научного отдела. Они понадобятся лейтенанту Ваубаум для сканирования с мостика.  
— Черта с два я отсюда уйду!  
— Тогда прекратите кричать, или я прикажу вас вывести силой. Устав Звездного флота, пункт 37.17, позволяет исполняющему обязанности капитана удалять с мостика личностей, препятствующих работе, и использовать для этого любые средства, перечисленные в подпункте четыре.  
Доктор Маккой должен был оставить за собой последнее слово.  
— Ладно, но я все равно отправлюсь со спасательной командой.  
— Мы обсудим этот вопрос позже. — Я нажал кнопку связи, — Спок Джотто.  
— Джотто слушает.  
— Спасательная команда готова?  
— Готова и ждет, сэр. Предполагаю, вы к нам присоединитесь?  
— Подтверждаю. Ждите дальнейших указаний.  
— Да, сэр. Конец связи.  
— Скотт коммандеру Споку. Мистер Спок?  
— Проблемы с двигателями, мистер Скотт?  
— Вы прям в точку попали. Резкий сброс скорости с варп-три не прошел даром, сэр. Дилитиумные кристаллы повреждены.  
— Насколько серьезны повреждения, и сколько понадобится времени, что бы вернуть все в норму?  
— Боюсь, что не могу пока сказать. Вы ведь не хуже меня знаете, вышедшие из строя кристаллы восстановлению не подлежат. А остальные поломки — нужно будет не меньше шести часов провозиться, пока все не заработает.  
Я сделал про себя еще одну заметку - запросить у Звездного флота запас дилитиевых кристаллов. Как бы дороги они ни были, существует большая вероятность, что во время миссий Энтерпрайз они могут сгореть. Будет благоразумно иметь в запасе три или четыре.  
— Коммандер? Научный отдел ждет указаний, с какой системы начинать сканирование.  
  
Вероятность того, что Ниота и капитан оказались в условиях, в которых невозможно выжить, огромна. Я быстро подавил ужас, поднимающийся внутри при этой мысли. Если они мертвы, ни я, ни доктор ничего не сможем изменить. Наша единственная «ставка», как говорит капитан, рассчитывать на то, что они живы, и планировать, исходя из этого.  
Три из пяти систем, по существующим данным, не имели планет класса М или схожих по характеристикам. В четвертой системе предположительно существовали две планеты класса М, в пятой — было подтверждено наличие планеты класса К, но без каких либо признаков куполов с искусственным давлением. Как довольно часто случается, мне предстояло выбрать одну возможность из двух, так как расстояние между системами не позволяло провести сканирование и поиск одновременно в двух местах.  
Документы, подтверждающие существование планет класса М были написаны несколько вулканских лет назад, когда сканирующие технологии были гораздо грубее и менее точными. Есть довольно большой шанс, что планет этого класса в системе просто нет. С другой стороны, капитан и Ниота могли бы выжить на планете класса К только в искусственном сооружении или же под поверхностью. Но на этой планете не было обнаружено никаких следов цивилизации, если же она и существовала где-то под поверхностью, самые лучшие сенсоры оказались неспособны ее найти.   
Незавидный выбор.  
Я уже почти привык иметь дело именно с таким раскладом.  
  
— Мистер Скотт, какая мощность у нас есть?  
— Максимум мы выжмем варп-два. Я уже работаю над перенаправлением энергии с экстренных систем, чтобы дать вам дополнительную тягу.  
— Понятно. Лейтенант Кемп, курс на систему Атоктбю, скорость варп-два…  
— Что? Да в этой системе даже нет планет класса М…  
— … затем увеличьте скорость, как только появится возможность. Мистер Ивановски, научный отдел должен приступить к сканированию планеты класса К, как только мы войдем в систему.  
— Просто объясни, с чего ты взял, что капитан и Ухура будут там, когда чертовски больше шансов, что они в другой системе, где две, прислушайся,  _целых ДВЕ_  планеты класса М…  
— Пусть ищут следы цивилизации, туннели, подземную активность. Также прикажите доктору Рии провести инфракрасное сканирование области на самой высокой мощности. Лейтенант Ваубаум…  
— Черт побери, Спок, послушай меня. Я задаю серьезные вопросы, и лучше будет, если у тебя есть объяснение, что за игры ты тут устраиваешь…  
— … как только мы окажемся в системе, ищите сигналы развитых форм жизни, наподобие тех, с которыми мы столкнулись во время случая с Чарли. Сообщайте мне также о любых аномалиях.  
— Какого хрена, почему мы летим к Атоктбю?  
— Доктор, капитан может и привык терпеть вашу наглую привычку спорить с его решениями, но это не мой случай. Вы не имеете права требовать обоснований моих действий…  
— Мистер Спок, это Скотт. У нас есть варп-три.  
— Лейтенант Кемп…  
— Уже сделано, сэр. Время прибытия 48 минут.  
— Ты сильно рискуешь...  
— Я делаю то, что должен делать капитан, доктор Маккой. Нет времени анализировать все возможности — или мы будем парализованы на стадии принятия решения. Моя логика, все мною сделанные вычисления говорят, что капитан и Ниота уже мертвы. Я делаю ставку на то, что они все еще живы, и более того, ставлю на то, что они в системе Атоктбю. Вы ошибочно полагаете, что я веду себя подобным образом, потому что ничего не чувствую. Должен заверить вас, что я в том же положении, что и вы, так как лейтенант Ухура в опасности. Но я осознаю, что требуется от меня, как от первого офицера. Ситуация не разрешится, если впустую лить слезы. А вы — осознаете ли вы, чего требует ваш долг офицера? Ваше поведение на мостике создает впечатление, что нет. Когда капитан принимал решения, подобные моему, вы не вступали с ним в дискуссию, как со мной. Я в последний раз прошу вас покинуть мостик.  
Доктор, залившись краской, кинулся к турболифту. Я почувствовал облегчение, когда он ушел. Присутствие рядом таких сильных эмоций как стресс, беспокойство и волнение за капитана, приправленные порцией злости, направленной на меня, сбивало мой фокус. Плюс то, что мне не удалось закончить медитацию, обострило мои собственные чувства.  
  
Я уже привык к тому, что капитан постоянно в опасности, но Ниота… это совершенно другое дело.


	30. Таксидермист. Спасение.

Инфракрасное сканирование выявило присутствие жизненных форм под поверхностью планеты. Показания были не слишком четкими. Однако другие сканеры подтвердили наличие источников энергии, разбросанных по планете, что доказывало наличие цивилизации. Эти источники создавали странное поле, позволяющее перемещать объекты вниз, но препятствующее их возврату. Существовала большая вероятность, что такое положение справедливо и для всех видов связи. Спустившись, мы могли бы получать передачи с корабля, но были бы не в состоянии ответить.  
Я приказал не пытаться уничтожить генераторы энергии, так как они могли быть связаны с системами жизнеобеспечения под поверхностью. Таким образом, спасательной команде предстояло выполнить две задачи: найти капитана и лейтенанта Ухуру, а также дезактивировать поле. Лейтенант Сулу принял командование над группой, которой предстояло заняться щитом. Я возглавил группу поиска капитана и Ниоты. После долгих и упорных споров я согласился, чтобы доктор Маккой сопровождал нас.  
Мистер Скотт принял командование кораблем. Лейтенант Чехов телепортировал обе команды по координатам, предоставленным научным отделом.  
  
То, что мы увидели, было отвратительно.  
Прямо перед нами стояли ряды клеток, в которых находились существа с разных планет. Они смотрели в пустоту остекленевшими глазами, словно находясь под действием какой-то телепатической силы.  
Доктор Маккой выругался.  
— Господи Иисусе... они же накачаны какой-то дрянью!  
По всей очевидности, здесь собрал свою коллекцию профессиональный таксидермист.  
Мой мозг работал с огромной скоростью: как можно быстрее осмотреть, проанализировать все.   
Первое, нужно было выяснить, нет ли непосредственной угрозы для группы быть уничтоженной или захваченной в плен. Я посчитал, что нет. Чтобы создать эффект, который мы наблюдали, хозяева этого места должны были либо обладать превосходящими технологиями, либо владеть телекинезом и телепатией. Я сказал бы, что речь все же о технологиях, так как телепаты уже давно заметили бы наше присутствие. Если бы эти существа могли воздействовать на разум напрямую, мы бесплодно искали бы капитана и Ниоту на других планетах или вообще забыли об их существовании. Была также вероятность, что ситуация подстроена, или что существа в этот момент наблюдают за нами, но я не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на каждую из гипотетических возможностей.  
Второе, нужно было обнаружить местонахождение капитана и Ниоты. Таксидермист придерживался четкого порядка. Клетки были выстроены по старой Орионской системе классификации живого товара. Из этого я сделал предварительный вывод, что таксидермист — бывший орионский работорговец, и это позволило ему собрать столько образцов в одном месте. Вероятно, для поддержания этих систем ему приходилось покупать или обменивать технологии. Я не знаком со способом, с помощью которого здесь держали в подчинении живую коллекцию. Похоже, это какая-то машина, возможно, скомбинированная с седативными препаратами или микрочипами, каким-то образом контролирующая сознание всех особей, к ней подключенных. Я почувствовал, что сознания существ связаны в подобие цепи. Возможно, освободив одного, мы освободим всех.  
  
Повернув за угол, мы увидели клетку с капитаном и Ниотой. Трубки, выходящие из ноздрей, рта, груди и живота, соединяли их тела с машиной, поддерживающей жизнь. Оба были голубого андорианского оттенка. Трикодер доктора Маккоя показал, что их кровь полностью заменили на обогащенную кислородом слизистую субстанцию, и им не выжить без поддержки машины. Доктор опознал этот особенный метод таксидермии и подтвердил, что это орионская разновидность. Когда один из офицеров охраны поинтересовался, откуда у него подобные знания, доктор ответил, что прошел курс «патологической медицины». Я не стал спрашивать, как орионский метод таксидермии может соотноситься с медициной.  
Доктор Маккой немедленно принялся разбираться с техникой, чтобы восстановить кровь в телах капитана и Ниоты.  
  
Что-то привлекло мое внимание.  
Вулканцы. Двое, мужчина и женщина, облаченные в парадные вулканские одежды. По символам, нашитым на ткани, я определил, что они принадлежали Дому Скет’рат. Эта линия была полностью уничтожена во время гибели Вулкана. Они все еще были живы, погруженные в бессознательное состояние. Чтобы удержать вулканца в коме, требуется очень много силы.  
Я приказал одному из офицеров разбить клетку и с облегчение выдохнул, когда не прозвучало сигнала тревоги. Но надеяться, что создатель этой коллекции, останется в неведении о вторжении, было бы слишком наивно. Пришлось действовать быстро.  
Доктор Маккой, как обычно, не понял ни смысла моих действий, ни их крайней необходимости.  
— Спок, — зашипел он, — что ты творишь? Твое дело заниматься в первую очередь Джимом и Ухурой, а не этими вулканцами.  
Я не ответил, погружаясь в сознание мужчины.  
  
Все было иначе, чем я думал. Освобождение одного разума не освобождало другие. Напротив. Борьба с одним сознанием навлекла на меня ярость всех остальных. Я полностью отключился, оставляя доктора Маккоя и прочих в неведении, пока пробивался внутрь сознания Сайнора.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но у меня получилось. В процессе освобождения я столкнулся с агрессией всех остальных разумов. Когда-то я думал, что Джим совершил телепатическое насилие надо мной. В этот раз было в четыреста раз хуже. Сайнор, находившийся под контролем телепатического устройства столько времени, не мог рискнуть столкнуться с ним снова. Я попросил, чтобы он действовал вместо меня, объяснил доктору Маккою мой план и передал остальным занять позиции.  
К тому моменту, как я вышел из сознания Т’Пей, по мне градом катился пот, руки тряслись, а капитан и Ниота получили достаточно крови, чтобы выжить без участия машин. Так я определил, что прошло несколько минут. И это в свою очередь значило, что мы все ближе и ближе к тому моменту, когда нас обнаружат. Я не был уверен, получат ли капитан и Ниота какие-то повреждения, если мы заберем их из этой тюрьмы, не разорвав телепатический контроль. Один из офицеров предложил найти машину, создающую телепатическое поле, и выключить ее, но Т’Пей не одобрила такую идею.  
— Если вы выключите машину, то никогда не получите вашего капитана назад. Разумы, находясь под контролем, сохраняют только базовую часть сознания в теле, остальное забирает и перенаправляет машина. Поэтому, когда Спок вступает в связь с одним сознанием, все остальные атакуют его, подчиняясь указаниям.  
Люди выглядели потрясенными.  
Меня тошнило. Температура тела падала, но по коже продолжал катиться пот.  
Сайнор заговорил:  
— Как только выключится машина, забранная ею часть разума будет утеряна навеки и не сможет быть восстановлена. Сознания заперты внутри аппарата. Тела, оставшиеся здесь, не имеют воли к жизни. В них отсутствуют все характеристики, создающие индивидуальность, а не просто представителя вида.  
Доктор Маккой схватил меня и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Спок, — твердо потребовал он, — возьми себя в руки. Используй свою чертову вулканскую логику и верни контроль над собой.  
Он вколол мне кордазин и кивнул на распростертые тела Ниоты и капитана.  
— Они рассчитывают на тебя.  
— Это поможет тебе, Спок. — Т’Пей положила пальцы на пси-точки, связанные с сексуальными центрами, и применила технику, успокаивающую мужчин, находящихся в плак-тау. Это помогло, но не избавило от чувства стыда и отчаяния, не стерло ощущение  _я никогда не очищусь от этого._  
Сайнор прижал ладонь к моему лицу, так что большой палец оказался на основании челюсти, а средний касался лба, другую руку он положил на сердце. Я удивился, что ему известно движение, каким древние воины провожали товарищей на битву.  
— Мужайся, — раздался в голове его голос, — Отправь его катру в Дом Смерти.  
  
Первой я нашел Ниоту.  
 _Maneno mema hutowa nyoka pangoni Adhabu ya kaburi aijua maiti Dawa ya moto ni moto Maji ya kifufu ni bahari ya chungu Mchele moja mapishi mengi Mfukuzwa kwao hana pakwenda Kila mlango na ufunguwo wake La kuvunda halina rubani Mavi usioyala,wayawingiani kuku? Msema pweke hakosi Kitanda usicho kilala hujui kunguni wake Mwacha asili ni mtumwa Kipya kinyemi ingawa kidonda Hapana marefu yasio na mwisho Lila na fila hazitangamani Mtoto akililia wembe mpe Heri kufa macho kuliko kufa moyo Kila ndege huruka na mbawa zake Kupoteya njia ndiyo kujua njia*_  
Собрание пословиц на суахили, прошедших сквозь века, передающихся от матери к дочери. Ее внутренняя суть.  
 _Ласковым словом даже змею выманишь из гнезда_ — смеется она.  _Зачем гнать птиц от того, что сам не будешь есть?_  
Даже спрятанное в машине, ее сознание созвучно ее душе.  
 _Потерявшийся научится находить дорогу._  
  
Как только я освободил ее, Ухура погрузилась в глубокий сон. Все ресурсы ее мозга были направлены на восстановление, на соединение разрозненных фрагментов, излечение внутренних повреждений. Доктор Маккой сказал, что ее глаза двигаются под веками, а трикодер регистрирует нормальную активность мозга.  
Следующим был капитан. И именно в этот момент нам решил нанести визит таксидермист.  
  
Они появились, когда я был в мелде с капитаном. Будучи вне реальности, я пропустил эту часть и смог увидеть ее только гораздо позже, благодаря щедрости Сайнора.  
Это были муж и жена, объединенные общим хобби. Орионец, бывший работорговец, через свои связи добывал образцы и технологии, а его жена, землянка, занималась таксидермией, пользуясь смешанной, земной и орионской, техникой. Пара собирала свою коллекцию несколько земных лет, периодически продавая образцы богатым безумцам.  
Увидев меня, они пришли в восторг. Мужчина сделал несколько попыток захватить мое сознание, но, по непонятным причинам, его машине это не удалось. Позже я узнал, что в тот момент был на середине медитативного цикла, и это уберегло меня от действия устройства. Для работорговца то, что я был «доставлен прямо к их дверям», показалось одним из самых восхитительных моментов в его жуткой жизни, так как гибриды вулканца и человека крайне редки. Я благодарен судьбе, что мне не пришлось напрямую смотреть в их лица.  
  
Они атаковали оружием, действующим на сознание. Оно не создавало телепатическое поле, а испускало узкий сконцентрированный луч, и в этом оказалась их слабость. Члены отряда безопасности смогли ускользнуть от действия луча и обезвредили пару с помощью ручных фазеров. В то же время лейтенант Сулу уничтожил поле, покрывающее планету. Кто-то из команды доложил лейтенанту об успехе миссии, а доктор Маккой с руганью потребовал от мистера Скотта «вытаскивать нас отсюда, к чертовой матери».  
К счастью, Т’Пей не позволила, чтобы меня и капитана подняли на борт. В истории Звездного флота и Вулкана не было прецедента, чтобы кого-то телепортировали в процессе мелдинга. И будь я в сознании, то не принял бы сомнительной чести быть первым.  
Мне удалось освободить капитана. Его сознание, как и сознание лейтенанта Ухуры, немедленно погрузилось в земную форму лечебного транса. Я не знал, что люди способны на подобное.  
Я был полностью истощен. Доктор Маккой рассказал, что я потерял сознание на транспортаторной платформе и пришел в себя гораздо позже капитана и Ниоты. Доктор М’Бенга осмотрел Т’Пей и Сайнора. Они были похищены еще до разрушения Вулкана. Печальная новость причинила им много горя.  
Капитан вызвался лично доставить их в колонию, но предложение было отклонено. Они сойдут с корабля на Звездной базе 5 и оттуда будут добираться до Вулкана II самостоятельно.  
  
Я ловлю себя на желании присоединиться к ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-  
> Maneno mema hutowa nyoka pangoni— Добрыми словами даже змею можно выманить из гнезда.  
> Adhabu ya kaburi aijua maiti— Только труп знает, больно ли лежать в могиле.  
> Dawa ya moto ni moto— Борись с огнем с помощью огня.  
> Maji ya kifufu ni bahari ya chungu— Для муравья вода в кокосовой скорлупе покажется морем.  
> Mchele moja mapishi mengi— Тот же рис можно приготовить разными способами.  
> Mfukuzwa kwao hana pakwenda— Выгнанному из дома некуда пойти.  
> Kila mlango na ufunguwo wake— К каждой двери есть свой ключ.  
> La kuvunda halina rubani— Если корабль сел на мель, у него нет капитана.  
> Mavi usioyala,wayawingiani kuku? — Зачем гнать птиц от навоза, ведь ты не ешь его сам?  
> Msema pweke hakosi— Никогда не ошибается тот, у кого нет рядом человека, кто указал бы на ошибки.  
> Kitanda usicho kilala hujui kunguni wake— Пока не ляжешь в кровать, не узнаешь, если ли в ней клопы.  
> Mwacha asili ni mtumwa— Кто отказывается от своего происхождения, становится похожим на раба.  
> Kipya kinyemi ingawa kidonda— Новизна приятна, даже если приносит боль.  
> Hapana marefu yasio na mwisho— У всего есть конец.  
> Lila na fila hazitangamani— Не пытайся смешать масло и воду.  
> Mtoto akililia wembe mpe— Если ребенок тянется к острому, дай ему уколоться.  
> Heri kufa macho kuliko kufa moyo— Лучше потерять зрение, чем потерять сердце.  
> Kila ndege huruka na mbawa zake— Каждая птица летает на своих крыльях.  
> Kupoteya njia ndiyo kujua njia— Потерявшийся научится находить дорогу.


	31. Энтерпрайз. Инженерное.

— Отличная идея, мистер Спок! Почему я сам не додумался? — Инженер Скотт хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ну, раз такое дело, есть еще парочка деталек, которые постоянно то сгорают, то проблемы с ними. У меня где-то завалялся список вещей, которые необходимо запросить у Звездного флота, помимо дилитиевых кристаллов…  
Список, высветившийся на паде, состоял из 151 названия.  
— Мистер Скотт, вы понимаете, что на корабле ограничено место для хранения материалов?  
— Да все нормально. Что-нибудь подержу у себя в каюте. Я привык спать на складе, когда занимался инвентеризаций на Дельта Веге, так что это будет вроде как почувствовать себя дома. Ну и кто-нибудь из моих ребят поделится местом.  
— Вы в курсе, что каюты офицеров гораздо просторнее, чем каюты прочих членов экипажа? Привилегия звания.  
— Конечно в курсе, мистер Спок! За кого вы меня принимаете? Я этот корабль знаю, как свои пять пальцев, сэр. Если у ребят находится место для всякой ерунды, то куда приткнуть катализатор реверсивного потока они тоже найдут.  
На лице инженера появилось хитрое выражение.  
— Думаете, Звездный флот заметит, если я впишу пару редких вещиц сверху? У нас есть кое-какие планы…  
— Нет.  
— Да ладно, мистер Спок. Никому хуже не будет. Я же не буду просить у славных адмиралов прислать мне несколько порций антиматерии.  
— Даже не обсуждается, мистер Скотт.  
— Ну, стоило попытаться. Я, пожалуй, спрошу об этом у капитана, — лукаво добавил инженер.  
По моему мнению, ответ капитана был очевиден.  
  
— Отличная мысль, Скотти, как мы не подумали об этом раньше?  
— Вообще-то, идея принадлежит мистеру Споку, ну, а я подумал, что мы могли бы добавить в запрос некоторые недостающие детали, ну и еще по мелочи.  
— Погоди, нам действительно нужно четырнадцать дополнительных снарядов для фазеров?  
— Нет, сэр, — мистер Скотт даже не смутился. — Но они пригодятся для других проектов.  
Капитан поднял брови. Мистер Скотт быстро принялся объясняться, рассыпая заверения.  
— От этих проектов не будет вреда ни команде, ни Серебряной Леди, даю тебе слово, Джим.  
Подозреваю, то, что мистер Скотт обратился к капитану по имени, решило дело. Обсуждение вопроса между капитаном и лейтенантом-коммандером неожиданно превратилось в беседу двух друзей. Непонятным образом после этого список показался капитану вполне разумным.  
— Капитан, я хотел бы отметить, что не согласен с подобными действиями. Не этично так использовать ресурсы Звездного флота, особенно во времена, когда из-за недостатка материалов их приходится распределять очень аккуратно.  
Капитан колебался. Мы оба видели это, и я, и мистер Скотт, но инженер всегда отличался умением быстро соображать.  
— Верно, капитан, но наш долг — «смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека». Это включает в себя разные инженерные фокусы, а не только исследование звезд и планет. Вообще-то, мы уже создали немало маленьких полезных штуковин, которые улучшили работу корабля.  
Служба на Энтерпрайз научила меня распознавать проигранные сражения. Это был как раз такой случай.  
— Ладно, Скотти. Просто впиши все, что нужно, в запрос, и я одобрю. Заберем необходимое на Звездной базе 5.  
— Вот это дело! Капитан, не хотите пропустить по стаканчику скотча? У меня есть бутылочка, которую храню на такие случаи…  
Капитан рассмеялся.  
— Не сейчас. После того, как ты все распакуешь и распределишь. Мы с Боунзом придем к тебе в каюту, если получится туда втиснуться.  
— Можно было бы использовать комнату отдыха…  
— Нет, даже не думай устраивать из нее склад. На корабле поднимется мятеж, и полкоманды будет требовать выдать твою голову.  
Главный инженер довольно засмеялся.  
— Держи меня в курсе своих проектов. И не слишком увлекайся.  
— Есть, сэр, — ответит Скотт, заходя в турболифт.  
— И не взорви мне корабль!  
— Даже не мечтайте, капитан.


	32. Таксидермист. Вдох.

Темнота.  
  
 _Я опоздал. Его здесь нет. Они забрали его._  
  
Дальше.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Горло что-то сдавливает, но…  
  
Парящий в высоте, падающий все ниже и ниже, он не замечает, как земля крутится под ним. Он смотрит в синее небо и представляет, что может разглядеть скрывающийся за ним космос.  
  
Невесомость.  
  
Мир прекрасен.  
  
Еще пара секунд, и его кости начнут хрустеть, а кожа лопаться, и он хватается за грязь, за песок, за воздух и…   
  
Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо  
  
 _Джим малыш дыши малыш не смей не смей не смей_  
  
 _БЕГИ беги блядь БЕГИ они здесь уноси ноги беги беги_  
  
И он заставляет себя  _выжить_  
  
Тащит себя вверх извивается тянется и дергается и толкается  
  
 _Бля, больно-то как. Дерьмо._  
  
 _Джим, ты очнулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?_  
  
Вдох.  
  
 _оу…_  
  
«Остановитесь, гражданин» — рассыпается на тысячи разных голосов, холодных и металлических, наверное, такой вот голос у смерти  
  
 _прекратить запереть нарушителя больше нельзя терпеть бесполезный не могу дышать некуда идти не могу дышать_  
  
Никто не убьет меня. Только мне решать, когда умирать. Я  _заслужил_  это ебаное право  
  
Машина бьется о стены карьера разваливается на части скрежет звон бьющегося стекла. Где-то на краю сознания он высчитывает, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он долетит до дна, прежде чем  
  
«Как вас зовут?»  
  
 _считался великим человеком. Но это в другой жизни_  
  
как мы назовем его?  
  
 _как ты меня нашел?_  
  
назовем в честь твоего отца  
  
 _я был и всегда буду твоим другом_  
  
Тибериус? Ты шутишь?  
  
 _ты вернулся и изменил историю. Это обман_  
  
назовем как твоего отца  
  
 _я научился этому фокусу у старого друга_  
  
назовем его Джим.  
  
Когда он берется за миссию, то знает, что это - сумасшествие и суицид, но не может упустить шанс испробовать свободное падение с высоты чертова шаттла.  
  
Потдягивается ввех, локти сбиты в кровь, колени трясутся. Весь в земле.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Это было  _нечто_.  
  
Всплеск желания повторить за Ольсеном и тянуть, тянуть как можно дольше, продолжая падение  
  
космос чужая холодная красота и слабый отблеск далеких галактик и пульсары не дающие света и облака осколков взорвавшейся суперновой а внизу чертова черная дыра вгрызается в ее плоть и последнее ощущение  
  
 _еще три клингонские «птицы» сняли маскировку. Но, полагаю, это тоже не проблема_  
  
рожденный в космосе во время космического шторма, кто будет хвастать  _этим_?  
  
 _Так может, — не знаю — дать залп?  
Я могу на тебя наблевать_.  
  
я принадлежу этому месту.  
  
Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, капитан.   
Он смеется над собой.  
  
 _Видишь? Мы уже понимаем друг друга._  
  
Потом молчание. Лучший из лучших.  
  
Стихает биение крови и звон паники в ушах, и долгие часы он слушает безмолвие за стенами шаттла, в уюте тихого гудения машин и стуке материнского сердца.   
Время обеда, все едят, а он убегает в обсерваторию посмотреть  
  
Небо.  
  
Вдох.  
  
Пронизывающий ослепляющий свет  
  
Меня зовут Джеймс Тибериус Кирк.  
  
Лучи света, пробивающие темноту.


	33. Доктор и Первый офицер.

— Просто у Бонуза страшный стресс каждый раз, как со мной что-то приключается. В смысле, он, пожалуй, вколол бы мне гипоспрей сразу тысячу доз, чтобы держать меня на Энтерпрайз на привязи, — капитан закатил глаза.  
— Если бы это было так…  
— Да ладно, Спок. Он человек, и мы все по-разному реагируем на экстремальные ситуации. Ты становишься жестким и логичным…  
— Капитан, я всегда логичен.  
— Да, только когда на нас начинает сыпаться всякое дерьмо, у тебя будто вместо мозга включается куча пятиядерных квантовых процессоров, — он ухмыльнулся. — Никто лучше тебя не справляется с параллельными вычислениями, Спок.  
— Лестью вы ничего не добьетесь.  
— В общем, Боунз иногда паникует. Он всегда боялся космоса…  
— В таком случае ему следовало подобрать более удачное место для работы.  
— Он никуда отсюда не собирается, так что вам, парни, придется учиться ладить друг с другом.  
Капитан начал терять терпение. Он пробежал пальцами по волосам.  
— Я даже не думал отправиться в космос без Боунза, и не потому, что он мой лучший друг, хотя так и есть, и ты должен просто это принять, но потому что он чертов медицинский гений. Я бы уже миллион раз умер, если был не он, и это тебе тоже известно. Так что привыкай к его капризам, нелогичности и бурной эмоциональности. Вы оба — часть моей команды, и я ничего не хочу в ней менять.  
— Это приказ, капитан?  
—А мне нужно приказывать? Блин, ну почему ты, да и Боунз тоже, не видите, что я нуждаюсь в вас обоих? — Капитан расстраивался все больше.  
— Неужели так трудно хоть раз переступить через себя и попытаться — я не знаю — сделать мою жизнь хоть на йоту легче? Эти ваши вечные: «капитан, доктор Маккой ведет себя нелогично», «Джим, Спок — настоящий бесчувственный хобогоблин»...— протянул он искусственным фальцетом.  
— Если позволите, капитан…  
— Что еще? Я вам не чертов мячик для пинг-понга.  
Я поднял бровь.  
— Согласен, вы не имеете ничего общего с полым шаром, используемым для настольного тенниса.  
Капитан фыркнул и пробормотал:  
— Чертова прямота.  
— Вы закончили изливать свое разочарование?  
— Что, и ты туда же?  
— Я не знаю, о чем вы, капитан.  
— Да твой тон — «не будь таким инфантильным идиотом, Джим». Я уже наслушался этого от Боунза. И еще, каждый раз как мы спорим, ты тут со своим «я буду нарезать круги вокруг твоих мозгов, пока ты не взвоешь от головокружения». Уф.  
  
Лучший способ реагировать, когда капитан, или вообще любой человек начинает говорить неклассифицируемую ерунду — просто уйти. Если позже он сможет вернуться к рациональному мышлению, можно возобновить общение.  
Будь на месте капитана кто-то другой, не уверен, что я вообще озаботился бы этим.   
— Эй, ты куда собрался? Я только начал входить во вкус!  
Как говорит доктор Маккой — «невероятно».


	34. Ndugu.

— Я люблю тебя.  
Я замер. Рука Ниоты была в моей руке, но я не воспринимал никаких романтических земных чувств, которые передались бы через прикосновение. Я не мог идентифицировать, что именно она испытывает ко мне.  
— Пожалуйста, проясни.  
— Ты знаешь, что я единственный ребенок в семье. В Кении это редкость — только один ребенок. Иметь много детей — вроде традиции, оставшейся с тех времен, когда большинство умирало от голода или болезней в раннем возрасте. Я росла в окружении семей с четырьмя или пятью детьми, и удивлялась, почему у меня нет ни сестер, ни братьев. Позже родители рассказали, через что им пришлось пройти, чтобы появилась я. Клиники лечения бесплодия, суррогатные матери, мертворожденные младенцы, искусственное осеменение... Они все испробовали. И когда появилась я — _ucheshi wa mtoto ni anga Ia nyumba_  — вот что они сказали. _Смех ребенка освещает дом_.  
  
В памяти проявилось то, что я видел во время мелда с ней.  
  
— Они любили меня. Я ходила в лучшую школу в Момбасе, ела самое лучшее, носила самую красивую одежду. И мне нечего было желать, кроме братика или сестрички. Но родители не хотели ради еще одного ребенка снова проходить через все эти муки. У меня были друзья: большая часть моих школьных приятелей осталась там, в Кении. Но став старше, мы все изменились. Мой отец получил место в Ваджире, и нам пришлось уехать с влажного южного побережья на сухой засушливый север. Мои друзья занялись политикой, земледелием, ископаемыми, и я делала бы то же самое, если бы мы остались в Момбасе. В Ваджире я смотрела на звезды.  
Новые одноклассники смеялись над моим акцентом с побережья и над моим весом. Они смешивали в своей речи местный диалект с сомалийским и арабским. Не помню, чтобы мне когда-либо еще приходилось столько работать над собой, как в то время, когда я пыталась избавиться от своего акцента и выучить их смешанный язык. Я стала бегать. На рассвете и закате, много километров по равнине, чтобы стать стройной и гибкой, как они. Но полностью меня так не приняли.  
Тогда я обратилась в сторону Млечного Пути. Я говорила со звездами и представляла, что они мне отвечают. Так я и оказалась в Звездном флоте, сама завербовалась в команду, как бегун на длинные дистанции. Выиграла немало межпланетных соревнований, кстати. Но это было совсем иначе, чем в Кении. Звезды сменились сотнями мегавольтных лампочек. Вот чего мне больше всего не хватало в тот период. Видеть галактики над головой. — Ее глаза смотрели куда-то вдаль. Потом она взглянула на меня и улыбнулась. — Здесь мне не хватает возможности просто бежать по прямой, чувствовать сухую землю под ногами. Беговая дорожка — это совсем другое.  
Она сделала паузу, задумавшись.  
— Я записалась в твой класс наугад. Даже и не думала, что это изменит мою жизнь. Когда я говорила, что выбрала ксенолингвистику, люди вздрагивали. У тебя была — может, и сейчас есть — определенного рода репутация. Но на первой же лекции мне будто открылся целый мир. Я  _могла_  говорить со звездами, нужно было только выучить их язык. До этого я думала взять программу для пилотов. Я толком не знала, чем буду заниматься в Звездном флоте, какую карьеру выберу, знала только, что мне хотелось бы чего-то добиться, а не застрять где-нибудь. Я много работала, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление. И не смотри так, ты знаешь, что половина девчонок — да и парней тоже — в Академии фантазировали о тебе, просто их пугало то, что ты наполовину вулканец.  
  
Подобное знание я всегда находил несколько… тревожащим.  
  
— Когда я вспоминаю о своих первых тестах и устных экзаменах, меня передергивает. Это было ужасно — я думала, ты меня завалишь, но ты неожиданно проявил доброту.  
— На самом деле, все было иначе. Я просто распознал в тебе редкий талант и предпринял попытку воодушевить тебя, чтобы ты продолжила заниматься в том же направлении. Тесты, которые я давал, были очень сложными, не по силам первокурсникам, какими бы компетентными они ни были. Твои оценки были выше, чем у кого-либо за все время моего преподавания. Ты получила только то, что заслуживала.  
— Но ты помогал всегда, если у меня были вопросы. И никогда не считал их глупыми или недостаточно важными…  
— Ниота, твои вопросы всегда были исключительно умны. Если вспомнишь, были даже такие, на которые я не смог ответить.  
— Правда были?  
— Да. Семнадцать.  
— Какие? Я не помню.  
— Некоторые имели отношение к дельтийским языкам. Ты задала вопрос по морфологии их глаголов, специфике герундия, о которой я никогда не задумывался.  
— Я задала семнадцать вопросов о морфологии дельтийского герундия?  
— Нет, только три. Другие касались орионского языка, с которым у тебя были трудности, передачи сигнала, подпространственного вещания, ромуланского языка, земного вьетнамского, изучения ксенокультур, и один по вулканской поэзии.  
— И что я спрашивала про вулканскую поэзию?  
— Речь шла о строчке из стихотворения, которое мы переводили. «T’hy’la для меня как гроздь цветов хны из виноградников Энгеди». Я не смог подобрать правильного перевода для « _t’hy’la_ ».  
— Все равно ты был первым, кто увидел  _меня_ , — не долговязую девчонку, бегущую по высокой траве, а меня. Это особенное чувство, когда тебя ценят за то, кто ты есть, когда принимают. Так что, ничего странного, что я в тебя влюбилась, — она улыбнулась.  
— Но сейчас ты не испытываешь ко мне романтических чувств. Я не уверен, что способен полностью понять это.  
Ниота коротко сжала мою ладонь, передавая эмоции, какие испытывала.  
— Мама часто говорила, что  _damu nzito kuliko maji_ , «кровь — не водица». Но не всегда родственники рождаются в одной и той же семье, — она склонилась ко мне. — Я думала, что навсегда останусь в той машине, в море чужих звуков, которые не могла понять. Но ты нашел меня. Я видела, как они напали на тебя — я  _сама_  нападала на тебя — и ты все равно пришел и забрал меня.  
  
 _Что ты здесь делаешь? Уходи, уходи, или они и тебя поймают! Kidole kimoja hakivunji chawa. Одним пальцем не раздавить вошь_.  
  
 _Большая удача, что эта машина — не насекомое, а мой разум сильнее одного пальца. Ниота, пойдем со мной._  
  
 _Уходи, Спок, уходи. Я же вижу, что они с тобой делают. Уходи, пока не стало поздно._  
  
 _Уже слишком поздно. Я тебя не оставлю. Ты пойдешь со мной, или я останусь с тобой, ndugu._  
  
— Я потеряла любовника, — улыбнулась она, — но обрела брата. Вот как я люблю тебя,  _ndugu_.  
________________  
  
Ndugu - брат, сестра, друг. Любой человек, очень близкий по духу (суахили).


	35. Энтерепрайз. Рутина.

Жизнь на борту Энтерпрайз вернулась в привычное русло. Миссия «Таксидермист», как ее называет экипаж, была последней, когда шансы капитана умереть были около 94 процентов. Во время последующих миссий проценты вернулись к «комфортным» сорока двум.  
  
Доктор Маккой и я избегаем друг друга. У меня такое впечатление, что капитан высказал ему то же самое, что и мне, и мы пришли к молчаливому соглашению, что ради собственного душевного здоровья нам следует минимизировать общение. Меня устраивает такое положение вещей, хотя капитан и удручен тем фактом, что он «никак не может собрать нас в одной комнате».  
Ему придется «смириться», как он сам говорит.  
  
Ниота проводит все больше времени с главным инженером Монтгомери Скоттом. Она проявила интерес к шотландской истории, и мистер Скотт был очень рад сделать преувеличенные заявления о том, сколько несправедливостей пришлось вытерпеть шотландцам от англичан, рассказать о духе Высокогорья и о свирепости древних шотландских воинов.  
— Есть прекрасный старый фильм в 2D о Уильяме Уоллесе, думаю, его можно найти в архивных медиа-файлах Звездного флота. Его сняли американцы, но в целом неплохо вышло. Вы тоже приходите, мистер Спок, — счастливо щебетал инженер.  
  
Мистер Скотт и Ниота получили от фильма большое удовольствие. Мое впечатление было иным.  
— Меня настораживает свобода, с которой они подошли к исторической точности, описывая события первой шотландской войны за независимость, и неверная трактовка роли исторических личностей. Земляне доварпового периода всегда приукрашивают свою историю до такой степени?  
Я был в некоторой степени напуган, что все мои знания о земной истории полны искажений и пышных преувеличений. Ниота поспешила заверить меня, что это не так, и земные историки с большой серьезностью относятся к своему труду и «ненавидят, когда кто-то жертвует исторической точностью ради собственного удобства».  
— Вы слишком с’рьезно к этому относитесь, мистер Спок.  
После просмотра видео акцент мистера Скотта стал еще сильнее. Лейтенанты Сулу и Чехов присоединились к мистеру Скотту и Ухуре сразу после фильма, чтобы выпить алкогольных напитков и просмотреть популярный фантастический сериал в 3D. Я извинился и ушел к себе до того, как окончательно перестал понимать акценты лейтенанта Чехова и мистера Скотта. Ниота пыталась уговорить меня остаться, но она давно знала о моей нелюбви ко всяким социальным мероприятиям.  
  
Однако в целом, я нахожу жизнь на Энтерпрайз вполне приятной.  
  
— Спок, ты где?  
— У себя в каюте, капитан.  
— Мне скучно. Хочешь попытаться обставить меня в шахматы?  
— Это вызов, капитан?  
— Самый настоящий вызов, мистер Спок.  
— Я принимаю его. Должен напомнить, что…  
— Бла-бла-бла… Кончай болтать и приходи ко мне. Конец связи.  
  
Жизнь на борту Энтерпрайз станет гораздо удовлетворительней после того, как эго капитана уменьшится в размере.


	36. Тарсус IV. Смена курса.

Капитан решил отклониться от курса на три световых года, чтобы оказаться на орбите планеты Кью. Он получил сообщение от доктора Тиффани Лейтон, в котором говорилось, что она создала новую синтетическую пищу, способную стать «революционным решением в борьбе с недостатком продовольствия». Ее формулировки далеки от совершенства, но доктор Лейтон — уважаемый ученый-эмпирик. Ее работы известны, имеют хорошую репутацию, а местами просто блестящи. Однако я с подозрением отнесся к ее посланию. Если она действительно нашла «чудесное лекарство» для продовольственных проблем Федерации, почему она написала капитану и попросила посетить эту планету, вместо того чтобы отправить результаты своей работы на публикацию в научный журнал?  
Как выяснилось, никакого прорыва в технологии синтезирования пищи не было. Судя по всему, капитан понадобился доктору Лейтон для того, чтобы он помог ей свести счеты с актером по имени Антон Каридиан. Капитан внезапно стал угрюмым и напряженным, и он ничего не рассказывает ни мне, ни доктору Маккою. Мы по прежнему на орбите планеты Кью. Капитан спустился, чтобы присутствовать на вечеринке, устроенной дома у доктора Лейтон.   
Прежде чем отправиться на планету, капитан несколько часов провел в своей каюте. Компьютерные логи показывают, что он изучал какие-то файлы с пометкой «Совершенно секретно». Последние два часа я занимался тем, что пытался получить нелегальный доступ к этим файлам, минуя защитную систему Федерации. Доктор Маккой, по своей старой привычке, беспрерывно нудел, спрашивая, получил ли я доступ.  
— Мне нужны ответы, Спок.  
— С большой степенью вероятности они в этих файлах, но поскольку мне нужно пробиться через защиту и расшифровать кодировку, прошу вас, отодвиньтесь и позвольте мне делать свою работу. Я не могу сосредоточиться на задаче, доктор Маккой, когда вы буквально дышите мне в затылок.  
  
Как выяснилось, у Федерации немало спрятанных в шкафу скелетов.  
  
В 2246 году в земной колонии Тарсус IV случился серьезный дефицит продовольствия. Из-за неблагоприятных погодных условий выдался неурожай, а из-за бюрократических ошибок срочный запрос, посланный из колонии, не был рассмотрен в течение нескольких недель. За это время в колонии случился переворот, и губернатором стал человек по имени Кодос. В его деле записано, что он придерживался некоторых старых евгенических теорий, и решил применить эти теории на практике во время своего правления. Вскоре после того, как он пришел к власти, им был отдан приказ уничтожить половину населения колонии.  
Выбор жертв проводился с большой тщательностью. Кодос самолично, по каким-то своим критериям отбирал тех, кто должен умереть. На фотографиях, сделанных следователями Федерации в его кабинете, все шесть стен заклеены бумагами: большей частью распечатками карт генома, сканами мозга и био-показателями колонистов. На некоторых листах остались заметки Кодоса. По рапортам Звездного флота из 8503 колонистов 4251 человека ждала казнь. Из 4251 выбранных 4242 были убиты, и только девятерым удалось сбежать. Среди этих выживших Джеймс Т. Кирк, Тиффани П. Лейтон, Кевин У. Райли, Йорж М. де лос Рейес, Элеонор В. Молсон, Кумар Р. Аггарвал, Россана Л. Бака, Мохаммад Дж. Кхаффайи и Анника Л. Кильченманн.  
  
Беглый взгляд на список убитых показал, что вся семья доктора Лейтон была уничтожена, как и семья лейтенанта Райли. Мать капитана, Вайнона Р. Лоуренс-Кирк и его отчим, Марк Т. Лоуренс, тоже были убиты.  
  
— Черт черт черт черт черт.  
Доктор ударил кулаком об стену.   
Но у нас не было времени обсудить наше открытие.  
— Транспортаторная коммандеру Споку.  
— Спок слушает.  
— Капитан поднялся на корабль. Он принес доктора Лейтон…  
— Спок?! Найди Боунза. Тиффани умирает.  
Маккой бросился бежать. Я догнал его.  
— Доктор…  
— С дороги, Спок.  
— Я не замедлю вашего движения. Доктор, крайне важно, чтобы капитан не понял, что мы знаем о его причастности к событиям на Тарсусе IV…  
— Почему нет, черт возьми?! У меня есть, что сказать этому мальчишке…  
— Возможно, существует причина, почему он решил не ставить нас в известность. Мы просмотрели не все файлы, интересовавшие капитана, и мы не обсудили план действий. Будет лучше, если Кирк не будет в курсе нашей осведомленности.  
— Что еще мне нужно знать, Спок? Я уже знаю достаточно…  
Мы были уже у лазарета. Доктор и я не успели прийти к согласию, но продолжать обсуждение не могли, так как капитан был там и нервничал, стоя рядом с доктором Лейтон.  
Маккой немедленно начал действовать. Капитан молчал, следя за ним запавшими от усталости глазами.  
— Спок, уведи Джима отсюда.  
Кирк попытался возразить.  
— Ты ничего не можешь сделать и ты сейчас уйдешь. Это приказ! — рявкнул доктор.  
Я вывел капитана из медчасти. Он излучал вину, страх, отчаяние и беспомощность…  
  
 _Я не вернусь туда_.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, и на секунду стал ясно слышен голос его отчима  
  
 _БЕГИ Джим беги блядь БЕГИ они здесь убегай беги беги_  
  
и крик.   
Он втянул в себя воздух, потом медленно выдохнул, и эмоции отступили.  
Нерационально, мне захотелось коснуться его. Я подавил это желание.  
— Я буду в каюте. Мостик ваш.  
— Мы скоро покинем орбиту, капитан?  
— Нет. Мне нужно кое-что обдумать.  
  
Через пять часов доктор Маккой нашел меня на мостике.  
— В каком состоянии доктор Лейтон?  
— Стабильном, но повреждения мозга значительные. Возможно, она не вспомнит даже своего имени, когда очнется.  
— Я задержал вас. Возможно, из-за этого…  
— Нет. Главные повреждения произошли в первые несколько минут, когда эта дрянь ударила по нервной системе. После этого отказ органов был только вопросом времени. Я смог восстановить ее автоматические функции и запустить систему снова, но доктор Лейтон никогда не создаст синтетические продукты, как мечтала.  
— Вы сообщили капитану о ее состоянии?  
— Нет. Датчики корабля показывают, что он спит, а ему это нужно. Даже очень.  
Я согласно кивнул.  
— Итак. Что мы собираемся предпринять?  
  
Доктор Маккой не обладает такой же, как капитан, способностью проецировать эмоции, которые может прочесть любой телепат. Однако, когда он сильно наклонился к капитанскому креслу, я смог уловить его чувства, и они меня удивили. Это был настоящий клубок из боли и смятения, сплетенный с усталой злостью.  
  
 _Почему он не сказал мне просто не может сделать перерыв не сказал мне лучший друг лучший кого я знаю почему не сказал мне_  
  
Я встал. Эмоции доктора только мешали провести точный анализ наших проблем.  
— Возможно, нам стоит поговорить с капитаном. Я заглянул в остальные файлы, интересовавшие его, и провел собственный поиск в базе данных Федерации. Из девяти человек, переживших трагедию, четыре мертвы. Трое умерли от отказа вегетативной нервной системы и/или серьезного повреждения головного мозга. Еще двое выживших страдают потерей памяти.  
Доктор прекрасно умел читать между строк.  
— Значит, кто-то убивает спасшихся на Тарсусе. Великолепно, только этого не хватало, серийного убийцы, который непременно захочет закончить начатое.  
— Есть еще кое-что. Я подслушал, как капитан говорил об актере, играющем в пьесах Шекспира, Антоне Каридиане. Я просмотрел его файлы и транспортные логи его труппы. Банковский счет мистер Каридиана открыт в 2248 году, через два года после исчезновения Кодоса. Но это еще не все. Труппа давала представления на планете во время 4 из 6 несчастных случаев. Остальные два раза она была на соседней планете. Этих фактов не достаточно, чтобы провести прямую связь между смертями и путешествиями труппы мистера Коридиана, но они заставляют задуматься.  
— Как это — нет прямой связи? Для меня связь прямее не бывает! Какого черта Звездный флот не открыл дело снова, когда появились трупы? Почему именно нам всегда приходится возиться в таком дерьме?  
— Секретность, которой Федерация окружила события на Тарсусе IV, сыграла на руку убийце. Когда я просматривал эти шесть уголовных дел, то заметил, что всякий раз, пытаясь установить мотив преступления, следствие заходило в тупик. Один из следователей был крайне раздражен этим. Он натолкнулся на стену секретности, выстроенной Федерацией вокруг этих файлов.  
— Как всегда. Чертовы бюрократы, никакого здравого смысла, эти люди ничего путного не делают, только возятся с бумажками, да мешают работать другим, — буркнул доктор Маккой и шагнул ко мне. — Хорошо. Поговорим с Джимом. Поиграем в плохого и хорошего копа.  
— Доктор, это не допрос.  
— Нет, насколько я знаю Джима. Иногда легче убежать от сингулярности, чем вытянуть из капитана ответы. Делай то, что у тебя лучше всего выходит, засыпь его статистикой, ссылайся на твою «непрямую связь». Заставь его взглянуть на это серьезно, хотя бы раз в жизни.  
— А что получается у вас лучше всего?  
— Заставлять его говорить.


	37. Тарсус IV. Замешательство.

Из-за непредвиденных сложностей нам не удалось поговорить с капитаном. Эти сложности приняли форму Лукаса Каридиана, сына Антона Каридиана.  
Капитан зачарован— не могу подобрать другого слова — младшим Каридианом. Этот блондин очень красив по большинству из земных стандартов. Его личность привлекла к себе не только капитана, но и значительную часть персонала. Я спросил у доктора Маккоя об этой новой тенденции.  
– А как такое может не нравиться? – саркастично ответил доктор. – Он красив, загадочен, дружелюбен и вызывает доверие. Все считают его привлекательным, и он прекрасно об этом знает. Кроме того, он неплохой актер, как я слышал.  
– Привязанность капитана к Лукасу Каридиану усложняет нашу задачу.  
– Думаешь, я этого не понимаю? Но Джим знает, что делает.  
Я посмотрел на доктора с сомнением.  
– Знает. По большей части. Он приказал парням из охраны не спускать глаз с лейтенанта Райли. Он не хочет, чтобы Райли заподозрил что-нибудь и выкинул какой-нибудь фокус — все-таки Кодос убил всю его семью.  
Глаза доктора Маккоя потемнели.  
– Но он не допустит, чтобы Райли умер.  
– Капитан выстраивает свои действия, основываясь на интуиции?  
– Жуткая вещь, эта его интуиция, — пробормотал Маккой.  
– Эй, Боунз, Спок, – капитан посмотрел на нас с подозрением, – вы не деретесь.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы мы…  
– Нет, нет, – торопливо ответил он. – То, что у вас все мирно — просто класс. Только странно видеть, как вы в чем-то согласны друг с другом, но, определенно, к такому я готов быстро привыкнуть, – капитан улыбнулся. – И давно это с вами?  
– Уже пару дней, пока ты расслаблялся на вечеринках среди высшего общества планеты Кью.  
Капитан нахмурился.  
– Мы пришли к выводу, что ты идиот.  
– Эй! Спок бы с этим не согласился. Я прав?  
– Капитан, бывали моменты, когда я вынужден был задаваться вопросом, в здравом ли вы уме.  
Доктор Маккой ухмыльнулся, а капитан уставился на меня с недоверием.  
– А еще мы обнаружили, что у нас одинаковое хобби. Разве не классно?  
– Что? Какое хобби?  
– Следить, чтобы ты не умер, – невозмутимо добавил доктор.  
– Три "ха-ха". Очень остроумно, Боунз.  
Глаза капитана засветились, потому что на мостике появился Лукас Каридиан.  
Я напрягся. Младший Каридиан внимательно рассматривал все управляющие станции и происходящее на мостике. Доктор Маккой и капитан тоже это заметили.  
– Лукас! – воскликнул капитан.  
Они торопливо подошли друг к другу, коротко обнялись и поцеловались.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе мостик?  
– Это будет честью для меня, – откликнулся тот, затем придвинулся еще ближе и заговорил шепотом.  
Есть определенные неудобства в обладании вулканским слухом.  
– Эта сила, пульсация и волны — и ты управляешь всем. Тебе это нравится? – он коснулся уха Кирка губами. – Да, капитан?  
Капитан прилагал видимые усилия, чтобы вернуть контроль над собой.  
– Я буду в лазарете, – объявил доктор.


	38. Тарсус IV . Клятва.

Актеры труппы Каридиана готовят Гамлета.  
  
Доктор Маккой в конце концов настоял на разговоре, поймав капитана в лазарете. На лейтенанта Райли напали в 1239. Как и у других жертв, у него тяжелые повреждения мозга, настолько тяжелые, что он в вегетативном состоянии. Капитану придется принимать решение, оставить лейтенанта на приборах жизнеобеспечения или остановить их.  
– Я думал, если буду просто молчать, наступит момент, когда ты сам все расскажешь мне или Споку, или еще кому-нибудь, – но, нет! Ты держал всю эту проклятую историю в секрете, притащил на борт этого чертова губернатора, что бы он перебил всех вас, кто еще остался в живых! Что ж, теперь Райли в коме, из которой ему никогда не выйти!  
– Боунз, я все контролировал…  
– Заткнись и хоть одну минуту просто послушай, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. Ты принял решение в одиночку и теперь за это расплачиваешься. Я твой лучший друг уже сколько? Четыре года? Так как ты можешь оправдаться за то, что скрываешь от меня подобные вещи?  
Но это еще не все. Я знаю тебя, Джим. Ты выжидаешь. Ты не уверен, что этот парень, Каридиан – Кодос. Я читал до кучи разных книг по психологии о том, как травмирующие события воздействуют на память. Плюс твоя раздражающая привычка охотно забывать все тревожащие, болезненные эпизоды, выкидывать из памяти все дерьмо, которое тебе пришлось вынести. Стратегия выживания, я понимаю, Джим.  
Но это не меняет того факта, что ты ждешь, ждешь чего-нибудь, что включит твою память и заставит увериться, что это действительно Кодос. Ну а если и так? Что дальше? Будешь играть роль Бога, пронесешь его голову по всем коридорам? Это не вернет мертвых, Джим!  
– Нет, но они обретут покой.  
– Чушь. Это личный интерес. Мы говорим не о справедливости, мы говорим о мести. Мы нашли список – этот человек убил твою мать и отчима. Ты в курсе, что когда нападали на остальных восьмерых из девяти, каждый раз труппа Каридиана мелькала поблизости?  
– Прямая связь, капитан. Кто-то из этой труппы убивает переживших Тарсус IV. Вас тоже попытаются убить. Но вы уже знаете об этом, и знали с того самого момента, как позволили актерам подняться на борт. Главный вопрос: зачем вы заигрываете со смертью?  
– Я только одно хочу спросить…  
В его голосе послышалась злость.  
– Выкладывай.  
– У вас есть хоть какое-то доказательство, что это Кодос? Факты, без сомнений доказывающие, что это он приговорил к смерти четыре тысячи человек? Потому что я ни в чем нихрена не уверен.  
– Джим, свидетельства…  
– Косвенные. Этот ублюдок полностью уничтожил все следы, у них даже нет его ДНК, чтобы сравнить. Только чертовы аудио-записи. Я провел аудио-тест, и компьютер выдал, что совпадение неубедительное. Конечно, бля, оно будет неубедительным, Тарсус — история тринадцатилетней давности.  
И это не месть. Думайте, что хотите, но я не пытаюсь мстить. У меня есть причины для нее, но если бы я пожелал, то убил бы его при первой же встрече. Все мои инстинкты кричат, что это Кодос, но это все, что у меня есть на него. А этого мало, чтобы отправить ублюдка на скамью подсудимых, мало, чтобы обвинить, и как бы я ни был уверен, я знаю, что не смогу заставить его заплатить за то, что он сделал.  
Если бы я хотел убить его, вы просто не узнали бы об этом.   
  
Капитан прерывисто дышал.  
– Что, мать твою, ты хочешь сказать…  
– Мы были вдвоем. Разговаривали один на один. Этот голос, боже, как эхо в моей голове, – капитан начал мерить комнату шагами. – Он прочитал объявление. Он, блядь, помнил его наизусть. Я принудил его прочесть. Можно было убить его прямо там, никто не узнал бы. Просто выкинуть тело в открытый космос и придумать какую-нибудь отговорку, – он невесело засмеялся. – Так просто, его кровь текла бы из каждой поры. Безымянная смерть. Но я не стал этого делать. Не знаю, почему я не убил его.  
Доктор схватил капитана за плечи и посмотрел в глаза.  
– Потому что ты не Бог. Ты просто Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, идиот, командующий  _ЮСС Энтерпрайз_. Тот же человек, который предложил, — хоть это и остается вне моего понимания, — помощь и сочувствие сумасшедшему ромуланцу. На Тарсусе ты был один и, возможно, чертовски запуган, но это – прошлое, а сейчас ты здесь. И у тебя есть я и Спок.  
Капитан посмотрел на меня. Вопрос повис в воздухе.  
  
 _Спок?_  
  
У семьи моей матери еврейские корни. Родственники не были очень религиозны, но мама любила читать Танах. Однажды в подростковом возрасте я прочитал все Священное писание. Это стимулировало мой интерес к земной истории и человеческому виду в целом, но многие моменты из прочитанного оставили меня в недоумении.  
Непонятно почему, но, когда я шагнул к капитану, в голову пришел отрывок из Книги Руфи.  
  
 _Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою._  
  
Экстравагантный обет со стороны Руфи. Подобную верность безрассудно предлагать и невозможно сохранить.  
Синие глаза капитана смотрели на меня в ожидании. Я кивнул.  
– Я с вами, капитан.


	39. Тарсус IV. Вопрос.

– Я был неуправляемым ребенком. И я серьезно.  
  
 _Быть или не быть, — таков вопрос;_  
  
– Мама с отчимом не знали, что со мной делать. Они перепробовали практически все: посылали меня к психологам, разным консультантам, в центры коррекции поведения, в специальные школы для гениев. Результаты тестирования способностей всегда зашкаливали. И при этом на меня повесили тысяч десять разных диагнозов, по большей части дерьмовых — аутизм, реактивное расстройство привязанностей, синдром Ретта, синдром дефицита внимания, тотальная необучаемость, биполярное аффективное расстройство, клаустрофобия — ну, вы поняли идею. И со мной ничего не работало. Я ненавидел быть далеко от семьи больше всего на свете, так что некоторое время мог держать себя в рамках, пока взрослые не объявляли меня «здоровым», или как это там называется, и я не возвращался домой.  
А там все начиналось по новой. Я не мог жить с ними, я не мог жить без них. Вот она, безвыходная ситуация, – он горько рассмеялся. – Мама и Марк делали для меня все, что могли, теперь-то я это понимаю. Должно быть, для них это казалось адом.  
  
 _Что благородней духом — покоряться  
пращам и стрелам яростной судьбы,_  
  
– Мама периодически работала не на Земле. Когда появилась возможность перебраться на Тарсус, семья решила ехать. Ну, правда, Джордж учился в какой-то специальной научной школе и уезжать не хотел, так что родители все устроили, чтобы он остался с друзьями. Все равно он не очень-то с нами ладил.  
Я был в восторге, я просто трясся от мысли, что мы отправимся в космос. Новая планета, где я буду свободен! Мысли о ней полностью захватили мое воображение, я перечитал все, что можно было найти по Тарсусу IV — его историю, законы, географию. Мне было, наверное, лет десять или одиннадцать. Десять, потому что та история с машиной, сброшенной с обрыва, стала последней соломинкой, переломившей спину верблюда.  
  
 _Иль, ополчась на море смут, сразить их  
Противоборством. Умереть, уснуть, –_  
  
– Первый год был классным. Я отлично развлекался, завел себе кучу друзей. Познакомился с Тифф, а она была почти такой же сумасшедшей, как я. Мама и Марк тоже были довольны жизнью в колонии и решили, что мы остаемся. Марк даже получил кое-какое сельскохозяйственное оборудование и установил мне новый компьютер. А еще обещал, что мы соберем мотоцикл из деталей.  
Второй год был так себе. Погода держалась не самая лучшая. Мы свели концы с концами, но пришлось изрядно поработать на полных пыли полях. Хотя, я не был против. Мама и Марк нуждались во мне, даже поручали мне ответственные вещи, так что у меня не было времени болтаться без дела и сеять разрушения в округе. Я по-прежнему доставлял кучу проблем, но ничего глобально идиотского или опасного не выкидывал. Я просто развлекался.  
На третий год любому, у кого были глаза и хотя бы половина мозгов, стало ясно, что нам нужна помощь. Что мы не справимся. Я помню, Марк сильно нервничал, разговаривал с соседями о задержках известий от Федерации и о слухах, что на линиях доставки продовольствия орудуют пираты. Еды становилось все меньше, а преступлений все больше. Наш дом грабили два раза, но мама и Марк сообразили заранее прятать еду в тайниках.  
А потом стало совсем плохо. Полная анархия, люди убивали друг друга. Правитель колонии не знал, что делать, и тут появился Кодос. Помню облегчение и страх, повисшие в воздухе, когда пришли новости о захвате власти. Людям нужна была еда. И нужен был порядок. Он обещал и то, и другое. Многие болтали, что у Кодоса есть тайные запасы, и это нас спасет.  
  
 _И только; и сказать, что сном кончаешь  
Тоску и тысячу природных мук,_  
  
– Я не помню день, когда он сделал это объявление. Я, кажется, проспал его в сарае. А может, мотался с Тифф. У нас была куча общих дел. Когда я вернулся домой, мама плакала, а Марк просто дышал тревогой, яростью и прочим в том же духе. Я думал, они поссорились, но как только она меня увидела, то схватила в объятия, повторяя: «Слава Богу, слава Богу, ты живой, я боялась, что ты умер». Я был в замешательстве. Черт, я перепугался до смерти. Мама никогда так себя не вела.  
В общем, Кодос сделал это объявление. Марк пытался найти способ сбежать с планеты, но ни один корабль не улетал. Все были на земле…  
Капитан посмотрел на нас. Его глаза потеряли блеск.  
– Когда все уже было кончено, федералы посчитали, что Кодос начал убивать людей немедленно после объявления. Это неправда — прежде чем начались казни, прошла целая неделя. Восемь дней, если быть точным. Как будто он решал, кого он будет убивать. Счастливчики из оставшихся четырех тысяч не потрудились указать федералам на эту ошибку.  
  
 _Наследье плоти, — как такой развязки  
Не жаждать?Умереть, уснуть. — Уснуть!_  
  
– Хуже всего, что никто практически не протестовал. Как будто все смирились, что их жизни разыгрываются в ебаной лотерее, и каждый верил, что выиграет. Да, хреново, что кто-то сдохнет, но уж они-то, по крайней мере, выживут. Пара людей покончила с собой, но в тот момент люди и так умирали от голода. Старики и совсем грудные дети умирали первыми. Как всегда бывает. А еще — больные. Лекарств у нас тоже не было.  
Колония распалась. Все рушилось. Некоторые даже записались в армию Кодоса, потому что считали, это гарантирует им бесплатную кормежку, что, собственно, было правдой. Марк знал, но, в конце концов, не смог пойти туда. Я не понимал тогда — я был ребенком. Конечно, я воображал себя взрослым, ведь мне тринадцать и все дела, но я хотел есть, — мне нужна была еда, — а у него был шанс ее достать. Я был настолько взбешен, что не мог нормально соображать.  
Кодос был так любезен, что не сказал, кто должен умереть. Просто однажды в воздухе раздались крики. Те парни убивали любыми способами. Фазеров всем не хватило, и они запаслись веревками, мясницкими ножами, гаечными ключами, да чем угодно, что можно было использовать для убийства. У некоторых были охотничьи ружья с настоящими металлическими пулями.  
  
 _И видеть сны, быть может? Вот в чем трудность;  
Какие сны приснятся в смертном сне_  
  
– Наверное, так и убили Марка и маму. Я помню, как звенело в ушах от звука выстрелов. Я спал, когда он крикнул мне бежать, и я побежал. Была ночь, и мне удалось ускользнуть. Я бежал — не зная, куда бегу. Все как в тумане, правда. Все, что я запомнил, — как мне было страшно, как я устал и хотел есть. Я не мог спать. Отчетливо помню запах одной из тех ночей. Я думал, что где-то делают барбекю в честь праздника, и мне жутко хотелось забраться туда и спереть еды.  
Так я и собирался сделать. Но когда я подобрался ближе, меня вывернуло всухую. Это не было чертовым барбекю...  
Доктор издал какой-то звук.  
– Они жгли тела. Кремировали трупы. Скорее всего – по приказу Кодоса. И он сам был там же, наблюдал за происходящим.  
Взгляд капитана стал отстраненным.  
– Помню, что хотел умереть прямо на месте. Или проснуться от этого кошмара. Да, — я проснусь, а мама будет рядом с оладушками, Марк скажет поторапливаться, потому что нам нужно успеть установить поливалки.   
  
 _Когда мы сбросим этот бренный шум,  
Вот что сбивает нас; вот где причина   
Того, что бедствия так долговечны;_  
  
  
– Я не представляю, что заставило меня продолжать жить, но я выжил. Если вы, ребята, ждали откровений на тему, «как у Джима это работает», то не выйдет. Блядь, если бы вы сами рассказали мне, почему я решил жить дальше, я бы с удовольствием послушал. Не могу сосчитать, сколько людей занимались со мной психоанализом и грузили всяким дерьмом.  
Я не помню, как я выживал, пока не пришел корабль Федерации. Даже не помню, сколько времени прошло с момента казней. По официальным файлам выходит, всего три дня, но я не верю. Мне казалось, это тянулось гораздо дольше.  
Где-то в то время я нашел Тифф, и мы стали держаться вместе. Кажется, мы прятались на заброшенном элеваторе и ели все, что находили. Еще один беглец — старше и больше нас — решил спрятаться там же. В здании было полно комнат, более чем достаточно для троих, но ему они понадобились все. Я убил его. Разбил голову моими тощими руками. У него в карманах оказалось полно еды, краденой, наверное. Думаю, он просто не хотел делиться.  
  
 _Кто снес бы плети и глумленье века,  
Гнет сильного, насмешку гордеца,  
Боль презренной любви, судей неправду,  
Заносчивость властей и оскорбленья_  
  
– Собственно, это все. Нас развезли по разным уголкам Федерации. Тот, кто занимался моим делом, думал, — думает, — что после Тарсуса моя крыша совсем поехала, потому что я опять принялся вытворять жуткие вещи. Может, он прав, а может — нет. Скорее всего все вернулось из-за того, что я потерял родителей и снова оказался на Земле. Джордж все еще был в школе, так что не мог обо мне заботиться, а никаких других живых родственников у меня не было. Меня перекидывали из одной приемной семьи в другую. Надолго я нигде не задерживался, по большей части из-за постоянных приводов в полицию и из-за драк. Даже родной матери не часто удавалось меня приструнить, а у Марка было просто нечеловеческое терпение. Я не виню приемных родителей, они были хорошими людьми.  
В то время у меня и выработалась аллергия на власть любого рода. Люди просто пытались помочь, а мне казалось, что они пытаются меня контролировать. По большей части это был обычный подростковый бунт, увеличенный в сотню раз, потому что — вот такой вот я.  
  
 _Чинимые безропотной заслуге,  
Когда б он сам мог дать себе расчет  
Простым кинжалом? Кто бы плелся с ношей,  
Чтоб охать и потеть под нудной жизнью_,  
  
– Это то, чего не было в файлах. Теперь вы все про меня знаете. Хочешь объявить меня непригодным к службе, Спок? Эмоционально скомпрометированным, и все такое?  
Я все еще обдумывал рассказ капитана, и был не в состоянии оценить подобный черный юмор.  
– Это не смешно, Джим, – выдавил из себя доктор. – Как ты можешь стоять тут и шутить, я просто не понимаю.  
– Это случилось. Прошло. Я дышу. Жизнь продолжается, – он пожал плечами. – Не вижу смысла переживать из-за этого снова и снова. Всякое дерьмо просто происходит — и все. Да, у меня вышло собрать целую коллекцию жизненного дерьма, и, поверьте, я не хочу проходить через подобное снова. Но сейчас я в космосе, я капитан, а ведь был уверен, что к двадцати годам закончу в тюрьме.  
Даже попав в Звездный флот, я не надеялся, что мой запрос в командное училище будет рассмотрен. Отправляя свои далеко не безупречные данные, я просто сильно рискнул. Мне повезло, что Пайку удалось убедить совет закрыть глаза на прошлое и взять меня. И даже потом, уже в офицерской школе, я никогда не думал, что буду командовать кораблем. Я готовился к этому, но мои психологические тесты выдавали такие анализы рисков, что ни один адмирал бы не обрадовался. Я рассчитывал подняться до лейтенант-коммандера, и это был бы мой потолок. Капитанство — может быть, если я потяну эту лямку несколько лет.  
  
 _Когда б не страх чего-то после смерти, –  
Безвестный край, откуда нет возврата  
Земным скитальцам, – волю не смущал_  
  
Воцарилось молчание.  
– Что ты будешь делать с Каридианом, Джим?  
– Сейчас? Не знаю. Когда я говорил с ним, он казался каким-то усталым. Загнанным. С точки зрения командира, я даже могу понять его извращенную логику. Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между гибелью всей команды и тем, чтобы пожертвовать половиной…  
– Капитан, вы всегда были в состоянии найти третий вариант.  
– Невероятно. Ты хотел его убить, а теперь говоришь, что понимаешь его, – доктор развел руками.  
– Я не согласен с его действиями, Боунз, но я понимаю его, – сказал капитан жестко. – Осознавать, что двигало человеком, уметь видеть его точку зрения, не значит — соглашаться. Это просто — видеть.  
  
Разрозненные элементы сложились в единое целое. Факты, анализ, наблюдения, заметки. Картина приобрела законченность. Тревожащая картина.  
– Капитан, вы на самом деле верите, что живете взаймы?  
Кирк пожал плечами.  
– Мы все умрем, Спок. С этой точки зрения мы все живем взаймы. Вопрос только в том, как много времени нам удастся украсть.  
  
 _Внушая нам терпеть невзгоды наши  
И не спешить к другим, от нас сокрытым?  
Так трусами нас делает раздумье,_  
  
Доктор хмыкнул.  
– Это одна из самых идиотских мыслей, какую я слышал в твоем исполнении: заемное время — украденное время. С учетом того, сколько раз я тебя вытаскивал с того света, ты, должно быть, переворачивал жизненные песочные часы немереное количество раз.  
– А почему, думаешь, я держу тебя при себе, Боунз? Ты мой лучший подельник в этом преступлении, – он усмехнулся.  
– Хочешь знать, почему ты все еще жив?  
– Почему?  
– Потому что это твоя натура. Где-то внутри, под кучей всякого хлама, в тебе прячется чистая, сияющая любовь к жизни. Ничего общего с той чушью про убегание от полиции времени. Ты жив, потому что хочешь жить, а не потому, что вынужден влачить свое существование. Я знаю множество людей, которые просто сдались, пойманные этой зачарованной песней.  
– Боунз…  
– Ты забыл, что я доктор. Я видел много смертей, пусть это были другого рода смерти, но результат один. Были пациенты, не имеющие воли к жизни, просто не желающие выздоравливать после того, через что им пришлось пройти, и были другие, у которых шансов на выздоровление совсем не было, а они вставали на ноги. Невозможно вылечить человека, который хочет умереть — любой врач поклянется в этом на Библии.  
Я собирал тебя по кусочкам столько раз, что уже сбился со счета. После операции каждый раз оставалось только молиться всем богам, что ты выдержишь, что найдешь причину остаться. Но, знаешь что? Тебе для этого не нужна причина. Ты возвращаешься каждый раз, как солнце, которое восходит по утрам. Так что молиться я перестал. Смысла нет.  
– Эй! А, может, мне нужно…  
– Что, мои молитвы?  
– Проехали.  
  
 _И так решимости природный цвет  
Хиреет под налетом мысли бледным,  
И начинанья, взнесшиеся мощно,  
Сворачивая в сторону свой ход,  
Теряют имя действия._  
  
–––––––––––––   
– Кем вы были тринадцать лет назад?  
– Я был моложе, капитан, значительно моложе.  
– Почему о вас нет никаких записей?  
– Кровь становится жиже, тело слабеет, и забвение приносит радость. Я уже не ценю жизнь. Даже собственную. Я устал. Прошлое забыто.  
  
––––––––––––––   
  
– Что ты наделал! Все восемь? Кровь снова обагрила мои руки! Дитя! Дитя! Ты отнял у меня все!  
– Это было необходимо, отец! Вся эта ложь, фальсификации, пропаганда! Они никогда не оставили бы тебя в покое!  
– Он убил тысячи людей, Люк!  
– Я был солдатом и исполнял свой долг; те вещи – ужасные вещи, — должны были случиться.  
– Отец! Тебе не в чем оправдываться!  
– Убийство, побег, самоубийство, безумие – я не хотел, чтобы кровь на моих руках запятнала и тебя.  
  
–––––––––––––   
  
– Ваши сияющие доспехи запятнаны жестокостью, капитан. Вы могли бы пощадить его и меня. Я был орудием, ведь так? Оружием против моего отца?  
– В начале — может быть, но позже… Я захотел чего-то большего.  
– Позже! Так бывает всегда. Позже, поздно, слишком поздно. Слишком поздно, капитан. Вы как ваш корабль, сильный и бесчеловечный. В вас нет жалости.  
  
________________________  
  
 __Монолог Гамлета взят в переводе М.Лозинского (прим. переводчика).


	40. Музыка. Опера.

– Капитан?  
– Привет, Спок, что случилось?  
– Можно поговорить с вами наедине?  
Капитан нахмурился.  
– Конечно. Пойдем в мою каюту.  
Чтобы открыть дверь, он ввел длинный и сложный пароль. Я посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
– Чего? Осторожность не помешает. Не хочу быть убитым из-за того, что перед сном забыл заблокировать дверь.  
  
Разумная предосторожность. После смерти отца, Лукас Каридиан сбежал с гауптвахты, намереваясь отомстить капитану. Успех плана младшего Каридиана зависел от элемента неожиданности и его способностей к эмоциональному манипулированию, так как в прямой схватке он ничего из себя не представлял. Очевидно, он провалился по обоим пунктам.  
  
Внутри каюта капитана почти не изменилась. Преподнесенные разными дипломатами подарки были расставлены по комнате без какого-либо эстетического замысла. Я мысленно сравнил это помещение с каютой Ниоты, которая тоже упорно коллекционировала артефакты из разных миров. Я заметил, что, посещая новые территории, земляне любят приобретать разные мелочи, которые в дальнейшем служат приятным напоминанием об увиденных местах. Моя земная половина тоже испытывает подобные желания, и я с большим трудом достал несколько предметов, связанных с Вулканом. Но я не уверен, что храню их только как напоминание о потерянной планете.  
  
– Ну так что, Спок, чем я могу помочь?  
  
Я не знал, как начать. Я уже сомневался в рациональности моего решения обратиться к капитану с подобной проблемой. Капитан воспринял мое молчание, как недобрый знак.  
– Что-то произошло? Что-то плохое?  
– Нет, капитан. Я просто не могу решить, как подойти к теме.  
Капитан поднял брови в удивлении, затем широко улыбнулся.  
– Не думал, что наступит день, когда ты не сможешь подобрать слов.  
Я почувствовал раздражение.  
– Я могу найти слова, капитан. Деликатный вопрос, который я хотел обсудить, требует особой точности формулировок. Сейчас я вижу, что с моей стороны было неблагоразумно обращаться к вам…  
– Ладно, ладно, беру свои слова назад, – рассмеялся капитан. – Не сбегай, Спок, я не буду смеяться. Обещаю.  
– Хорошо. День рождение лейтенанта Ухуры наступит через 72 часа 53 минуты и 12 секунд. Она придерживается земных традиций и ждет подарков от близких. И, насколько я могу судить, мне никогда не удавалось подобрать для нее удовлетворительный подарок.  
  
Покупка вещей для Ниоты всегда было очень расстраивающим и выматывающим процессом. Я старался изо всех сил, и, тем не менее, никогда не мог подобрать ничего, соответствующего ее вкусам и предпочтениям. Покупка вещей вместе с ней — это опыт, который, я надеюсь, мне не придется повторить. Однажды она настояла на том, чтобы я сопровождал ее во время обычного похода по местным модным бутикам, и бессчетные часы прошли за осмотром неимоверно большого количества вещей, без видимой цели или намерения что-то купить. Сперва я думал, что это ее личная особенность — желание тратить свое время на такое, — но, очевидно, это типичное поведение для землян, как женщин, так и мужчин.  
– То есть ты просишь меня помочь тебе подобрать подарок?  
На лице капитана читалось неверие.  
– Я подумал, что возможно, вы могли бы подсказать мне параметры подходящего выбора.  
– Ну, Спок, если уж ты сам не знаешь, что ей дарить на день рождения, мне–то откуда знать? В смысле, может, тебе устроить ей романтическое свидание? Хотя, вычеркни, наверное, ты с романтикой не дружишь, да и тут не так много мест, куда вы могли бы пойти поужинать.  
– Капитан, Ниота и я прекратили встречаться. Свидание — неподходящий вариант.  
–  _Что_? Когда? Почему я как всегда последний узнаю о таких вещах?! Почему мне никто не сказал?!  
– Капитан, хотя вы и являетесь вышестоящим офицером, но у вас нет права требовать информацию о личных делах членов экипажа. Никто не обязан сообщать вам детали своей личной жизни.  
– Но когда это случилось?  
– Несколько земных месяцев назад.  
–  _Месяцев_? Я, наверное, ослеп!  
Так как капитан не мог прекратить размышлять о статусе наших с Ниотой отношений, я решил покинуть его каюту.  
– Эй, ты куда собрался? Я понял, понял, я не буду совать свой нос в чужие дела, – капитан поднял руки в земном жесте капитуляции. – Ладно, ну, не знаю, — что она любит?  
– Ксенолингвистику…  
– Из того, что не связано с работой?  
– Вещи, имеющие отношение к ее родной стране, Кении, практически любые формы музыки, инопланетные и земные украшения, одежду, соответствующую земной моде…  
Капитан фыркнул.  
– Да, тоже никогда не понимал, какие шмотки нравятся девчонкам.  
Кажется, у него появилась идея. Идеи капитана бывают двух видов — безумно блистательные и блистательно безумные.  
– Так, ты сказал, она любит музыку?  
– Да.  
– Она была когда-нибудь в опере?  
– В Сан-Франциско мы не раз ходили в оперу.  
– То есть, ей она нравится, судя по всему?  
– Нравится.  
– Ну так ты счастливчик! Какой-то надутый индюк из посольства, то ли чиновник, то ли министр, да не важно кто – пригласил меня в оперу, что местные дают здесь на планете. И я очень, очень и очень не хочу идти.  
– Вы предлагаете, чтобы Ниота пошла вместо вас?  
– Конечно, ты пойдешь с ней, или местные встанут в позу, что я, мол, испортил им весь праздник и даже не позаботился послать никого из старших офицеров. Они могут сильно обидеться, – капитан пожал плечами. – Так мы решим обе проблемы одновременно.  
– Ваше предложение кажется мне разумным, — осторожно произнес я. – Но я должен ознакомиться с программой, прежде чем принять решение.  
– Ну, так вперед, – сказал капитан, уткнувшись в датапад. – Знакомься прямо здесь.  
Очевидно, ему очень не хотелось идти в оперу.  
Я был слегка удивлен. Веридианцы давали земной спектакль, «Лючию ди Ламмермур» Доницетти, — по всей видимости, в честь капитана. Партию колоратурного сопрано исполняла одна из самых известных певиц в галактике. Ниоте будет приятно услышать ее интерпретацию арии из сцены сумасшествия.  
– Это приемлемый вариант.  
– Супер! Потом расскажешь, как прошло.  
  
––––   
  
– Надеюсь, в этом году ты справишься с подарком лучше, чем в прошлом.  
– Я верю, что ты сочтешь его более чем удовлетворительным.  
Ниота ахнула.  
– Боже мой! Это правда? Аннаре Нетрибьенкo’Георг в "Лючии"? Где ты достал эти билеты? Невероятно, отдельная ложа!  
Ниота взвизгнула и кинулась обниматься. Если бы я не был вулканцем, то оказался бы на полу.  
– Это самый лучший подарок! Спасибо! Что мне надеть? Я должна спросить у Кристины, как уложить волосы…  
Дальнейшая болтовня Ниоты не несла значительной смысловой нагрузки. Какое-то время я просто купался в лучах ее счастья.


	41. Энтерпрайз: Скука.

– Коммандер Спок?   
Капитану было скучно.  
– Энсин Йейтс.  
А у капитана есть привычка, когда ему скучно, он делает что-нибудь такое, что наносит значительный ущерб кораблю и раздражает немалую часть экипажа.  
– Коммандер Спок, я не знаю, как сказать ...  
– Если у вас есть некая информация, связанная с капитаном, и в ней содержится нечто, описывающее повреждения, нанесенные кораблю, а также физическому или моральному состоянию экипажа, вы не пострадаете от последствий, если только вы сами каким-либо образом не поощряли его действия или не принимали участия в его выдумках.  
– Принимал участие?! Да что бы я участвовал в чем-то, что может причинить вред моим роботам?! Он их украл, сэр! Всех до единого, деток моих, и что-то с ними сделал. Я не могу их найти, а мистер Скотт не хочет мне сказать, куда они подевались. Они оба в деле – о, вот только доберусь я до них, шеи сверну…  
Энсин Йейтс, казалось, наконец вспомнил о моем присутствии. Я удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Ух.  
Порой человеческое красноречие меня поражает.  
– Пожалуйста, расскажите мне обо всем с самого начала, энсин.  
– Хорошо. В общем, так, сэр. Я занимаюсь роботами серии CleanX3000. Я заботился о них, сэр, еще когда мы были при старом добром адмирале Пайке, ну и теперь, при капитане Кирке. Но этот же не имеет никакого уважения к роботам!  
– Я не знаю эту серию, энсин. Для чего используются эти машины?  
– Ну, как из названия видно, они чистят, сэр. Самая главная работа на корабле, я бы сказал. Вот что думаете, ваша уборная сама себя очищает? Нет, сэр — эти малышки все отмывают, быстро и эффективно. Конечно, им не сравниться с новой серией 4000, но у Звездного флота так себе с ресурсами, так что они еще думают, покупать ли их или…  
– Ближе к делу, энсин.  
– Да, сэр. Так вот, я собирался заняться своими обязанностями, обновить программу у Руби и Карлы – у старушки Руби были проблемы с приводным ремнем – открываю шкаф, а они пропали! Все пятнадцать моих деток! Я искал их повсюду, и Том сказал мне, что капитан и этот чертов шотландец забрали их всех и переделали в черт знает что! Все, что я знаю, это что они что-то затеяли в зоне отдыха, и…   
– Этой информации достаточно, энсин. Спасибо, что сообщили мне. Будьте уверены, что я займусь этим делом.  
– Но, коммандер Спок, если они…  
– Я этим займусь, энсин. А пока возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям. Свободны.  
– Разрешите обратиться, сэр?  
Я незаметно вздохнул.  
– Разрешаю. Покороче.  
– Позвольте мне пойти с вами, сэр? Я не могу стоять тут и думать, что они там делают с моими маленькими…  
– Поскольку вы сильно заинтересованы в этих машинах, я позволю вам сопровождать меня в комнату отдыха при условии, что позже вы пройдете психологические тексты у доктора Маккоя.  
Без сомнений, этот человек страдает от навязчивых идей. Почему земляне очеловечивают даже самые прозаические вещи? Обслуживающие роботы ничем не напоминают земных детей или женщин.  
Энсин Йейтс, кажется, понял направление моих мыслей.  
– Коммандер Спок, ну не можете же вы думать о них, только как о машинах. Они не будут работать нормально, если не дать им немного любви и…  
– Второе условие: сопровождая меня, вы будете молчать.  
Энсин Йейтс широко распахнул глаза.   
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Когда мы подошли к комнате отдыха, я услышал возбужденные человеческие голоса и звуки, с какими сталкиваются тяжелые металлические предметы.  
Бывают дни, когда я искренне удивляюсь, почему выбрал службу под командованием Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка. Иногда я не понимаю, почему до сих пор не перевелся на другое судно.  
В центре комнаты, верхом на одном из роботов, сидел капитан. У робота была изменена не только программа, но и внешний вид. С одного конца были припаяны металлические рога, по-видимому, здесь подразумевалась голова, а с другого конца болталась веревка, исполняющая роль хвоста. Капитан изо всех сил пытался усидеть на роботе, который хаотично дергался и прикладывал все усилия, чтобы сбросить его. Работал таймер, а на экране рядом отображался список имен. Лейтенант Сулу был первым в списке со временем 10,9 секунды.  
– Боже милостивый!  
Увидев эту картину, энсин Йейтс забыл, что ему приказано молчать.  
– Это же американское родео! – выговорил он и упал в обморок.  
В другом углу комнаты группа людей с инженером Скоттом во главе отгородила пространство, где оставшиеся роботы, также измененные по форме и перепрограммированные, пытались, по всей видимости, полностью уничтожить друг друга. По арене были разбросаны детали машин. Лейтенант Чехов и инженер Скотт яростно вводили последовательности со своих дистанционных пультов, в то время как роботы буквально разбивались друг о друга.  
Энсин Йейтс назвал бы это «Гладиаторские бои».  
Капитан был сброшен с робота-быка. Вставая, он заметил мое присутствие и самоуверенно улыбнулся.  
– Эй! Спо…  
–  _Kroykah_!  
Капитан в удивлении распахнул глаза. Должно быть, он ошибочно считал, что я не умею повышать голос.  
Вся деятельность в комнате внезапно прекратились, и только два оставшихся робота продолжали сталкиваться друг с другом через равные промежутки времени.  
– Ну ладно, я знаю, как это выглядит…  
– Капитан, если вы не хотите, чтобы я доложил Звездному флоту об этом безобразном использовании оборудования, вам лучше молчать.  
Инженер Скотт и лейтенант Чехов предприняли попытку покинуть комнату.  
– Оставайтесь на местах, господа. Уверяю вас, что попытки сбежать бессмысленны, так как я могу назвать поименно всех 53 членов экипажа, находящихся в этом зале. Если вы предпочитаете отдельное дисциплинарное взыскание, можете идти. Я найду вас позже. Однако, поскольку земляне высоко ценят общий опыт, разумнее будет остаться.  
– Спок, несправедливо мучить всех. Это была идея моя и Скотти, так что просто нужно…  
– У меня нет сомнений относительно того, чья это идея. Такие планы, однако, не могут быть исполнены без помощи других. Вы, безусловно, несете ответственность за новый уровень человеческой глупости, но остальные должны ответить за то, что приняли в этом участие и оказали поддержку. И прежде чем вы начнете преувеличенно защищать тот хаос, что натворили, позвольте мне спросить вас об одном. Вы знаете, для чего на корабле используют этих роботов?  
Капитан пожал плечами.  
– Да какая разница? Просто куча металлолома, мы нашли их пылящимися в шкафу с инструментами для техслужб.  
На лице инженера Скотта читалась явная тревога.  
– Интересно. Похоже, капитан, что мистер Скотт принял вас за дурака. Он знает, для чего предназначены эти «кучи металлолома», как вы их назвали. Мистер Скотт, не могли бы вы просветить капитана?  
– Ну, хм, понимаете... Я думаю, что лучше будет, если вы сами скажете ему, мистер Спок.  
– Что? Да в чем дело-то? Скотти, ты сказал мне, что они не используются ни для чего важного!   
– Ну, я малость соврал. Совсем немного.  
– Именно. Капитан, эти роботы, которые вы уничтожили таким впечатляющим образом, отвечают за чистоту судна. Звездный флот ввел их в эксплуатацию девять лет назад, когда члены экипажа стали жаловаться, что вынуждены чистить свои туалеты и поддерживать порядок в каютах, когда для подобных задач давно уже существуют специальные технологии. В результате вашей изобретательности, Энтерпрайз в очередной раз оказалась в уникальном и незавидном положении.  
Энсин Йейтс, инженер, занимающийся ремонтом этих роботов, собирался заменить некоторые детали у двух испортившихся машин. После этого роботы должны были произвести свою еженедельную работу по чистке общих палуб. Так как вы не позволили им выполнить свои обязанности, каюты экипажа останутся в том же грязном состоянии, как сейчас, до момента, пока мы не достигнем Звездной базы 11.  
Однако нет никаких гарантий, что в этом пункте найдутся необходимые роботы. Энсин Йейтс сообщил мне, что Звездный Флот пока не уверен в необходимости приобретать новую серию CleanX4000 . То есть, нам придется искать детали для ремонта CleanX3000, а достать их непросто, при этом Энтерепрайз придется объяснять неожиданный выход из строя пятнадцати ранее функционировавших роботов. Точнее,  _мне_  придется объясняться со Звездным Флотом.  
Капитана озарило.  
– Ты собираешься нас шантажировать?  
– Это не шантаж, капитан. Я просто предоставляю вам выбор, и пускай группа решит, какой вариант лучше.  
Каждый человек в этой комнате показал, что не понимает главного – любой предмет на борту этого корабля служит конкретной и важной цели. Ваш корабль, капитан, – это не игрушка. Я сделал несколько попыток напомнить вам об этом, но они не увенчались успехом. Так что, у меня нет другого выбора.  
Ваши варианты сводятся к следующему. Я составлю полный отчет для штаба, в том числе перечислю все 53 имени и звания, а также опишу деятельность, которой вы все занимались. Я также напишу мои рекомендации относительно дисциплинарных мер, вплоть до формального военного суда. После чего Звездный флот будет принимать соответствующие решения.  
Другой вариант, я создам временный отдел уборки, во главе с энсином Йейтсом. Вы все получите смены, включая офицеров. Вы будете выполнять дополнительные обязанности в ваше личное свободное время, неся рабочие вахты, как обычно. Вы будете посменно заниматься уборкой, пока мы не получим новых роботов, или не отремонтируем старых. Энсин Йейтс будет оценивать ваш труд и направлять мне все жалобы экипажа.  
У вас пятнадцать минут обсудить эти варианты, после чего капитан сообщит мне о вашем решении.  
– Эй, когда ты взял на себя…  
– Когда вы отказались от всякой ответственности. Это обязанность первого офицера, капитан.  
– Мы могли бы взбунтоваться против твоего произвола.  
– Поверьте, капитан, когда остальные члены экипажа выяснят причину, почему их каюты пропахли человеческими экскрементами, вам будет не до бунтов. Хотя земные свиньи проявляют одновременно как интеллект, так и способность жить в грязи, создается впечатление, что люди предпочитают другое.  
Капитан поморщился. Он быстро оправился от моего комментария и придумывал какие-то новые ненужные оправдания.  
– У меня только один вопрос, когда ты научился шантажу?  
Я шагнул к капитану, наклонился и сказал в самое ухо:  
– У меня очень высокий уровень обучаемости.  
Он вздрогнул.


	42. Moya tsiganskaya.

– _Я не так наивен, как вы думаете, капитэн. Вам самому сколько – двадцать пять, двадцать шесть? Вы чувствуете себя на этот возраст?_  
  
Мы наблюдали квазар Мурасаки 296, когда Ниота получила сигнал бедствия от небольшого торгового судна. Капитан пытался установить с ним связь, но ответа не получил. Тогда он приказал начать обычные спасательные процедуры. Сканирование корабля показало, что на борту находятся двое гуманоидов, предположительно, раненые, и включены две системы жизнеобеспечения. Лейтенант Чехов, лейтенант Канг, энсин Велихозский, энсин Базелл и энсин ДеВивер вошли в команду десанта. Предполагалось, что они, соответственно протоколам Звездного флота, осмотрят корабль, соберут необходимую информацию и доставят двух пострадавших.  
  
 _– Он крепкий парень, Джим. Сделан из куда более стойкого материала, чем ты можешь вообразить. Он же русский – а русские способный выжить даже лютой зимой._  
  
Группа сообщила об успешном прибытии на место. Энсин Велихозкий и Базелл начали передавать видео лейтенанту Ухуре. Внутри корабль сильно пострадал, очевидно, тут произошло какое-то сражение. Капитан выпрямился в кресле.  
  
 _– Капитан? Вы ничего не могли поделать. На самом деле ситуация могла закончиться гораздо хуже, и погибли бы пять, а не три.  
– Спок, мне сейчас не нужны цифры.  
– Бессмысленно искать, было ли лучшее решение, когда уже ничего не изменить, – это не в вашем характере.   
– Он ребенок! Я обещал себе, что с ним ничего, блядь, не случится, и тут же послал его в эту гребаную ловушку!  
– Вы не могли знать.  
– Должен был знать. Я должен был понять в ту же секунду, как увидел изображение._  
  
Внезапно раздался взрыв. Передача резко оборвалась, и капитан приказал транспортаторной зафиксировать сигналы десантной команды и «вытаскивать их оттуда немедленно, сию же секунду!» На экранах сканеров проявились еще четыре существа, которые до этого успешно маскировали свои сигналы, прячась в органических отходах. Ниота пыталась связаться с ними по всем каналам и на всех частотах. Ответа не было.  
  
– _Капитан, я не понимаю. Вы чувствуете особую ответственность за него из-за его возраста? Лейтенант Чехов – совершеннолетний, он сам принял решение служить на Энтерпрайз. Он прекрасно знал, как и все остальные, что риск – неотъемлемая часть службы на корабле.  
– Я обещал себе_.  
  
Второй взрыв разорвал корабль на куски. Первое сканирование показало, что выживших нет, капитан начал сыпать проклятиями. Он приказал искать любые формы жизни в окружающем пространстве или любые спасательные капсулы. Я смог обнаружить один объект и вычислить его траекторию до того, как Энтерпрайз получил неизвестный входящий сигнал. Через три минуты Ниота доложила капитану, что сигнал не просто набор шумов. В нем прослеживался порядок.  
  
 _– Капитэн! Я не хочу, чтобы вам из-за этого было плохо. Не смотрите туда, смотрите на меня, — торопливо говорил он. – Я с гордостью буду показывать шрамы дома, своим в России. Они посмеются, скажут, Паша, nash kosmonavt, Гагарин доморощенный. Я тоже посмеюсь. Может, мне даже медаль дадут за это, da?_  
  
Событий с Нарадой привели к далеко идущим последствиям.  
Не все планеты, являющиеся членами Федерации, присоединились к ней с единодушного одобрения своих граждан. Во многих мирах существовали разные радикальные группировки, которые были категорически против вступления. Причины для упорства были столь же разнообразны, как и группы, как и сами чужие миры. С разрушением Вулкана позиция Федерации ослабла, и эти группы воспользовались случаем громко заявить о себе, устроив беспорядки на нескольких планетах. Некоторые правительства пережили восстания, но за пределы планет насилие не выплеснулось.   
Зирактцы стали первой группой, устроившей террористический акт против Федерации в космосе.   
– Что они говорят? У нас есть хотя бы предположения, с чем мы имеем дело? Спок, куда направляется эта капсула?  
– Она направлялась к газовой планете Иттернат-пи.  
– Направлялась? Почему направлялась? Что, черт возьми, происходит?  
– Небольшое судно, вместимостью до четырнадцати жизненных форм, ее перехватило. Они изменили курс и направляются к планете Семинолбиан. Капитан, недавно на планете была зафиксирована вспышка насилия среди населения и рост сепаратистских настроений. Вполне вероятно, что этот акт был тщательно спланирован и является посланием одновременно Федерации и планетарному правительству.   
– И мы просто обязаны были вляпаться в подобное. Твою мать. Перехватим этот кусок дерьма, переходим на варп-8. Ухура?  
Ниота с недоумением смотрела на свою рабочую панель.   
– Спок, пожалуйста, перепроверьте?  
– Нет времени. Что там у тебя?  
– Это… – Ниота повернулась к капитану, – Это «Декларация прав человека», сэр. Времен Французской революции.  
– Хорошо, какой-то политической группе моча в голову ударила, потому что им хочется независимости, – произнес капитан обманчиво равнодушным тоном и тут же зло добавил: – Но где в этой чертовой декларации написано, что они имеют право нападать на мой корабль и похищать мою команду?  
Все молчали.  
– Девять минут до перехвата.  
– Кирк мед.части. Боунз, приготовься принимать раненых. Спок?  
Капитан посмотрел на меня выжидающе.  
– Без сомнения, те, кто напали на нас, повстанцы. Радикальные, смелые и достаточно организованные, чтобы напасть в космосе на судно класса Конституция в нескольких астрономических единицах от родной звездной системы. Этот маневр – просчитанное сообщение, предназначенное для запугивания межпланетного правительства и демонстрация их возможностей. Вполне вероятно, что у них есть другие корабли и ресурсы, а также запланированы атаки на другие суда Федерации и выступления против Семинолбианских властей.  
Сигнал слишком далеко, чтобы его засекли с планеты. Значит, это послание сделано для Федерации, которую они воспринимают, как нарушительницу их прав, или, возможно, что это послание вам лично. Бунтовщики пытаются вызвать у вас сочувствие к их делу, напоминая о правах человека. Обращаясь к высоким идеалам, они пытаются оправдать свою кампанию насилия. Но их благие устремления сильно портит тот факт, что пятеро членов нашего экипажа взяты в плен или убиты.  
Кирк застыл.  
– Что-нибудь еще?  
– Я считаю также, что они рассчитывали нанести Энтерепрайз значительный ущерб и захватить корабль. Если помните, судно такого размера может быть отбуксировано транспортным лучом. Оказавшись на борту, террористы, угрожая взрывом, могли принудить вас сдать командование или же просто привести в действие взрывное устройство.  
– Наши варианты.  
– Переговоры бессмысленны. Мы не можем использовать фазеры против их корабля, не рискуя уничтожить всех на борту, включая членов нашего экипажа. Возможно, этот корабль набит взрывчаткой. Пока нет другой информации, капитан, единственная возможность – телепортироваться на борт и захватить бунтовщиков.  
– И, возможно, дать им еще больше заложников.  
– Да. Поскольку мы все ближе к их родной планете, не исключено, что где-то здесь база, откуда организовывают другие нападения. Возможно так же, что это более развернутый план, чтобы заманить нас к планете и нанести удар всеми силами. Обитатели планеты станут свидетелями этого сражения. Как ни повернется судьба, террористы добьются своих целей. Если они победят и уничтожат корабль, это может послужить началом межпланетной войны и привести к смещению правительства. Если проиграют, то продемонстрируют свои силы и готовность бросить вызов властям. После чего, только вопрос времени, когда им удастся восстановить ресурсы и получить еще больше популярности.  
– То есть нужно перехватить их прежде, чем они приблизятся к планете. Почему нас вообще должно заботить, чтобы эта планета осталась в Федерации?  
– На ней находятся несколько важных баз Звездного флота, и это один из немногих планетарных постов в этом секторе. Система важна и по военным и по стратегическим соображениям.  
– И эти соображения под угрозой. Отлично. Ты говоришь, захватить, но я больше настроен убивать.  
– Возможно, разницы не будет. Если эти революционеры так радикально настроены, то они предпочтут умереть, чем быть схваченными. Я предложил вариант с пленом, потому что в этом случае я смогу получить информацию через связь разумов.  
– Перехват через четыре минуты, сэр.  
– Спок, ты пойдешь со мной. Кирк Джотто. Соберите две крепкие команды в транспортаторной, фазеры на максимум.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Это спасательная миссия. У них пятеро наших, возможно, они уже убиты. Тогда мы заберем тела. Передайте ребятам, что нужно быть готовыми ко всему. Кирк лазарету.  
– Медики готовы, встретят в траспортаторной, как только вы вернетесь, куда бы вы ни отправлялись.  
– Хорошо. Пожелай мне удачи, Боунз.  
– Черта с два.  
– Ухура, отправь Сулу на мостик. Сбивайте все, что приблизится к этому кораблю, и не позволяйте ему скрыться. Скажи лейтенанту, чтобы попробовал транспортный луч, если удастся, держите нас на месте. У нас может появиться компания – даже не пытайтесь связываться с ними, если не узнаете позывные. Просто сбейте их фазерами.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Спок, идем.  
– Перехват через две минуты, — голос навигатора слышался через интерком.  
– Спок, чего нам ждать?  
Капитан и две команды находились в транспортаторной. Я забрал свой фазер у офицера безопасности.  
– Гуманоиды, в некоторых аспектах похожи на землян. Никаких особенных сильных или слабых сторон неизвестно, кроме того, что они чрезвычайно гибкие и способны выворачивать коленные и локтевые суставы. Бунтовщики ожидают подобного развития событий и вероятно отлично подготовлены.  
– Отлично. Поняли. – Капитан положил фазер в кобуру. – Команда два, идете с нами. Готовы? Запускай.  
  
  
С того момента, когда я чуть не задушил его на мостике, капитан значительно улучшил свои боевые навыки. Он разработал непредсказуемый, неровный стиль, комбинируя несколько форм боевых искусств и уличную драку. Это сбивает его противников с толку, прерывает линию их движений и заставляет спотыкаться и дергаться. Элегантные движение зирактцы, их похожий на танец стиль, превратился в обычную потасовку.  
Это не значит, что капитан в совершенной форме. Он вышел из боя с несколькими ранениями. Дважды он почти подставился под дружественный огонь, и однажды круговой удар зирактцы чуть не раскроил ему череп. Я свернул революционеру шею, почувствовав некоторое удовлетворение. Мне пришлось получить нужную информацию из памяти одного противников, как это уже было с ромуланцем.  
Похоже, противники потратили на пленных немало времени.  
Я вел капитана и отряд безопасности через анфиладу темных помещений. В большой комнате мы нашли лейтенанта Канг, энсина Велихозского и энсина ДеВивер – мертвыми. Их тела покрывали ожоги, полученные при взрыве и другие – странные ожоги от ударов током. В двух других комнатах обнаружились лейтенант Чехов и энсин Базелл, подвешенные за запястья. К разным частям их тел были подведены провода, подключенные к источнику питания.  
  
 _Что вы знаете что вы знаете расскажите все что вы знаете федеральные шавки бюрократическая сволочь что вы знаете я за это готов умереть вы не можете остановить нас никто не может остановить нас говорите что вы знаете ложь всегда находится предатель вор тиран я выжгу вас горите горите горите говорите говорите или горите  
_  
Примитивные методы допроса. Они редко бывают эффективными. Они  _никогда_  не бывают эффективными, когда тем, кого допрашивают, нечего сказать. Параноидальный мозг повстанцев был не в состоянии понять этого.  
– Спускайте их. Осторожно. Черт, Спок, что такое они тут делали? Он же совсем ребенок!  
– Они пропускали через него электрический ток, увеличивая напряжение каждый раз, когда он не мог ответить на вопрос. Очевидно, что лейтенант Канг, энсин ДеВивер и Велихозский умерли именно от этого.  
– Сулу, держи луч. Я хочу, чтобы отряд Маттью обыскал здесь все на наличие взрывчатки и обезвредил ее. Проверьте корабль. Боунз, есть потери. Скотти, включай энергию.  
  
Капитан связался с базой на Семинолбии. Мы смогли назвать имена десяти из двенадцати главарей мятежников. Звездный флот произвел аресты, заморозил счета подозреваемых, запретил все космические полеты. Благодаря информации, которой мне удалось извлечь, были обнаружены тайники с оружием, собранные повстанцами. Штаб засчитал это как "крупную победу", но в этой миссии не было ничего триумфального.  
  
То, как капитан справлялся с этой чрезвычайной ситуацией и общая усталость экипажа показывают, что отдых необходим. Скорость, с которой мы теряем членов команды выше, чем у любого корабля за последние десять земных лет, и чувство отчаяния берет свое. Доктор Маккой сделал капитану аналогичные рекомендации о необходимости отпуска.  
  
  
–Я не так наивен, как вы думаете, капитэн. Я русский. В России мы привыкли иметь дело со смертью. То царь отправляет тебя в Сибирь, то Гитлер морит Ленинград голодом, то Сталин убивает кучу народа. Человек может исчезнуть однажды, и никто больше его не увидит, спецслужбы не спят. Это часть нашей истории.  
Мой брат, Петр, тоже был пилотом на корабле – погиб в перестрелке с клингонами. По крайней мере, так нам сказали. Мы не уверены, потому что он присоединился к группе инакомыслящих, когда был в университете. А следующее, что мы узнаем о нем, что он на передовой, охраняет границу с клингонской империей. Но что же тут поделать? Петр всегда говорил мне, когда я был маленьким, что «не надо разводить Достоевщину». Ia sogasen s etim. Я тоже так думаю.  
Семнадцать – у нас это серьезный возраст. Тебе семнадцать, значит ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы идти в армию. Хотя, водку разрешат пить только через три года. А революционеры всегда немного психи. Вы, наверное, читали про русских революционеров, капитэн. Мне это знакомо. Зитакцы не сильно отличаются. Верят в свое и сражаются за это. Иногда проигрывают, когда-нибудь, может быть, победят. В России все время кто-то за что-то сражается.  
Вы ищите справедливости, капитэн. Играете в Достоевского. По мне, правду и справедливость не надо искать. Русские переписывали историю столько раз, что уже не докопаешься до истины. Такая вот традиция. Смешная и грустная одновременно. Можно плакать, можно смеяться. Мой стал физиком, но даже физика не везде одинаковая во вселенной. Особенно вокруг вас, капитэн. Но это тоже неплохо. Я свободен. Вам бы послушать старого советского певца, Высоцкого. У него еще песня есть, в ней про то, что все плохо. Куда он не приходит, все не так. А он все равно повторяет “yesho raz, yesho mnogo-mnogo raz”. Еще раз, так вот.  
Грустная песня. Но в ней все, что нужно.


	43. Увольнительная. Перезагрузка.

  
– Журнал капитана, звездная дата 3025 точка… Сколько там, Спок?  
– Три, капитан.  
– Как он сказал. Мы находимся на орбите необитаемой планеты земного типа в районе Омикрон Дельта.  
– Если внести уточнение, условия на ней очень напоминают Североамериканский континент до того, как его колонизировали.  
– Опять, как он и сказал. Спок, почему бы этот журнал не вести тебе? По-моему, это жуткий бред, говорить, как будто начинаешь какое-то шоу по головиду.  
– Капитаны с Земли всегда ведут их. Я тоже не понимаю причины для сохранения этой традиции, так как капитаны-земляне нечасто фиксируют имеющие значение события в миссиях, не говоря уже о фиксировании точных звездных дат.  
– Может, это сделано на случай экстренной ситуации?  
– Капитан, по вашему личному опыту, было ли у вас когда-нибудь время вести лог, когда корабль находился в критической ситуации?  
– Верно подмечено.  
– Но поскольку это предписано Звездным флотом, я полагаю, вам стоит продолжить отчет.  
– Я уже нифига не помню, о чем тут говорил.  
– Историки адмиралтейства найдут немало интересного материала, когда попытаются воссоздать путешествие Энтерпрайз.  
– Расслабляться им не придется.  
– Журнал, капитан.  
– Хм, ну, мы, собираемся провести отпуск на этой необитаемой планете, потому что команде чертовски необходимо как следует отдохнуть. Эй, Спок, а они редактируют подобные вещи?  
– Если будет необходимость предать их публичной огласке, уверен, что они великодушно поправят ваши записи. Поскольку последний раз, когда вы пытались включить внутреннего цензора, это кончилось катастрофой, я полагаю, вам стоит просто говорить как обычно.  
  
Я оставил капитана, чтобы проверить статус высадившейся группы. Все шло нормально, и я вернулся к нему. Иомен подала ему датапад со списком отправленных в увольнительную.  
— Какие-то новости от отдыхающих?  
— Они пришлют отчет в ближайшее время, капитан.  
Он резко выпрямился в кресле.  
— Черт, ой.  
— В чем дело, сэр?  
— Кажется, я что-то потянул. В спину ударило.  
Йомен занялась этим вопросом.  
— Да, вот тут. Чуть повыше. Сильнее немного, пожалуйста…  
Я переместился чуть вперед.  
— Спок?  
Я повернулся к нему. На лице капитана проступило понимание.  
— Хм, спасибо, йомен. Все в порядке.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на меня.  
— Простите за вмешательство, — сказала йомен Барроу, — но, капитан, вам действительно нужно отдохнуть. Я не видела вашего имени в списке на увольнительную…  
— Спасибо, обойдусь. Мне хватает Боунза, чтобы меня пилить.  
— Доктор Маккой прав, капитан. После всего, что нам пришлось пережить, на борту нет ни единого члена экипажа, кто не нуждался бы в отдыхе. Исключая меня, конечно.  
Капитан закатил глаза.  
— Лейтенант Риецман, пришлите отчеты спустившейся группы мне в каюту. Я сделаю перерыв.  
Почти сразу как капитан ушел, с кораблем связался доктор.  
— Джим?  
— Это Спок, доктор.  
— Где Джим, черт побери? Я знаю, что он не внес себя в список. Пускай спускается и посмотрит сам, это не планета, а рай какой-то. Серьезно, это то, что доктор прописал.  
— Капитан действительно должен сам это увидеть. Ни людей, ни животных – никаких проблем.  
– Спасибо за мнение, лейтенант Сулу. Я уверен, капитан примет ваш убедительный рапорт к сведению.  
– Спок, у тебя свои тараканы, у меня свои тараканы, но у Джима еще до кучи проблем кроме той жуткой ответственности, что он несет, как капитан. И твоя, и моя жизнь станет легче, если его не придется держать на кортизоле и норепинефрине.  
– Спускайтесь тоже, мистер Спок. Тут есть интересные биологические образцы. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Полагаю, цель отпуска – отдых, лейтенант Сулу. Для вулканцев отдых означает прекращение траты энергии. Никогда не понимал земной логики выбирать на отдыхе активность, более затратную энергетически, чем та, которую приходится исполнять ежедневно.  
– Откуда тебе видеть тут логику. Отдых нужен не только телу, но и эмоциям, а тебе такое не прочувствовать, даже если бы у тебя не было острых ушей.  
– Доктор, я не в состоянии понять связь между формой вулканских ушей и…  
– Просто отправь сюда Джима. Используй свою логику для общей пользы и найди неоспоримые аргументы, чтобы его убедить.  
– Все мои аргументы неоспоримы, доктор Маккой.  
– Черт побери, Спок! У вас с Джимом одна на двоих идиотская привычка: что, не можете оставить за кем-то другим последнее слово?  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
Я вошел в каюту капитана, чтобы привести ему мои серьезные аргументы.  
– Ты что-нибудь видел, Сулу?  
– Нет, ничего.  
– Ты в это время залез в кусты и что-то искал в грязи!  
– И при этом ничего не слышал. Хм, капитан? Кажется, у доктора слегка крыша поехала.  
– Заткнись, Сулу. У меня нет галлюцинаций.  
Капитан вздохнул.  
– Боунз, ты уверен, что не впрыснул себе чего-нибудь веселящего? Спок сказал, что там нет ничего живого, ни защитных полей, ни энергетических источников, ничего похожего. Он сказал, что проблем не будет.  
– Капитан, наши сканеры уже делали ошибки. Возможно, что они упустили что-нибудь, возможно, какая-то новая форма энергии или жизни ответственна за аномалии.  
– Или же у Боунза от стрессов плывут мозги, и он видит всячину.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, Джим? Я знаю, что видел это собственными глазами.  
– Гигантского кролика.  
– Да.  
– С карманными часами. Который сказал, что опаздывает.  
– Да, и белокурую девчушку, бегущую прямо за ним.  
– Есть какая-то причина, что ты вспоминаешь «Алису в стране чудес», Боунз?  
– Здесь есть следы, Джим! У меня нет видений, или я не доктор.  
– Сулу?  
– Следы есть, капитан, но они огромные.  
– Сулу, кстати, нашел земной пистолет. Шестизарядный, свинцовые пули, что-то вроде того, что был у моего прадеда в Джорджии.  
– Сулу нашел пистолет?  
– Лейтенант Сулу, где вы обнаружили этот объект?  
– Да просто тут лежал. Под скалой, вообще-то, весь в пыли, засыпанный галькой. Я почистил его, и он в отличном состоянии, а как стреляет! Небольшое смещение влево при выстреле, но это легко отрегулировать. Всегда хотел такой в мою коллекцию.  
– Стой, стой, стой. Ты из него во что-то  _стрелял_?  
– Просто хотел посмотреть, как в рабочем ли он состоянии, капитан.  
– Моя команда сошла с ума, – пробормотал Кирк, роняя голову на руки. – С каких пор вы все стали такими безбашенными?  
– Вокруг ни души, сэр. Не думаю, что это создаст какие-нибудь проблемы. Я и раньше стрелял.  
– Охотился на кроликов?  
– Доктор, мне кажется неблагоразумным убивать какие бы то ни было формы жизни на этой планете.  
– Спок, ты сказал мне, что там ничего нет! Что, бля, происходит? Проехали, можешь не отвечать. Значит так. Я спускаюсь на планету. Спок останется здесь. Сулу, будь там, где ты есть. Я спущусь по вашим координатам. Не подстрелите меня. Боунз, ты идешь за белым кроликом.  
Лейтенант Сулу хихикнул.  
– Что хотите делайте, док, только не берите красную таблетку.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, Боунз. Если встретишь Морфеуса, попробуй проглотить обе таблетки одновременно. Всегда хотел узнать, что получится.  
– Возможно, его стошнит в другом измерении.  
– Вот только этого мне и не хватало, другого измерения.  
Капитан кинул на меня взгляд.   
– Ладно, я пошел. Ах да, Боунз?  
– Что.  
– Ложки не существует.  
– Что, вашу мать, все это значит?  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
– Спок!  
– Летенант Сулу, мы на службе.  
– Поднимайте меня! Пусть Чехов поднимет меня! Быстрее, быстрее!  
  
Лейтенант Сулу появился в транспортаторной, пойманный в движении, в длинной черной земной одежде, напоминающей плащ, в черных линзах, видимо, солнцезащитных очках, и с катаной в руках.  
– Ты как, Сулу? – взволнованно спросил Чехов.  
– Доложите, лейтенант.  
Тот тяжело дышал.  
– Сейчас, – выдохнул он. – Капитан спустился и отправился искать Маккоя, забрав мой пистолет. Я пошел следом, нашел эту катану по дороге, и все это, – он показал на свое облачение. – И вдруг из ниоткуда появился агент Смит и стал со мной драться.  
Лейтенант ощупал свои ребра и поморщился.  
– Прежде, чем я порезал его на маленькие ленточки, он успел мне как следует врезать. А потом, как в фильме, он снова собрался, будто бы был сделан из ничего. Он даже мигал тем компьютерным кандзи кодом, которым все там написано! Физически это совершенно невозможно!  
Я почти мог слышать мысли лейтенанта Чехова, жуткую смесь русского и Федерального Стандарта, уравнений с просчетами разных теорий и возможностей.  
– А после, в довершение всего, появился самурай! Думаю, это Кикучио из «Семи Самураев», из видео. Он бросился на меня, крича во все горло. Я не мог бы выиграть с простой катаной, так что я выхватил фазер, но он не сработал. Тогда я закричал поднимать меня. Я бы не справился с этим психованный козлом.  
Я повернулся к лейтенанту Чехову.  
– У вас есть какие-нибудь идеи, Паша?  
– Ia dumayu, я думаю, все из-за того, что у него в голове.  
– Поверь, я это не выдумал.  
–Nyet, nyet, я не это хочу сказать. Ты думал о «Матрице» и Куросаве, так? И они появляются, — лейтенант повернулся ко мне. – Мы с Сулу как-то смотрели старые видео после вахты. Люди, которые на него напали — персонажи этих фильмов. Я не могу придумать ничего другого. Я не специалист в телепатической физике.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Но если они вырубили наши фазеры, должно быть, это очень энергоемкое предприятие.  
– В таком случае нужно предупредить капитана немедленно. Лейтенанты, прошу вас пройти со мной на мостик. Мистер Сулу, вы посетите медчасть позже. Любая информация, которую вы можете предоставить, имеет огромное значение.  
  
– Значит, хрен с два это галлюцинации.  
В голосе капитана звучало удивление.  
– Капитан, лейтенант Сулу подтверждает это.  
– Да, моя галлюцинация дала мне хук справа. И слева… Спок? Спок? Слишком много помех. Можешь усилить передачу?  
– Мы на максимуме, капитан. Исходя из расчетов лейтенанта Чехова, связь будет и дальше ухудшаться. Причина в мощном энергетическом поле, окружающем планету. Сенсоры выдают странные данные при сканировании поверхности.  
– Уточни.  
– Странная чрезвычайно сложная форма энергии истощает наши запасы, за их счет увеличивая свою мощность. Это начинает сказываться на связи. Мы уверены, что ваше оружие уже попало под влияние этого поля. В картридже вашего фазере осталась энергия?  
– Нет. Черт. У этой энергетической штуковины есть источник? Можешь его вычислить?  
– Да, только один источник. Возможно, он находится под поверхностью планеты. Показания свидетельствуют о некоторой индустриальной активности.  
– Индустриальной? Вот ведь дерьмо. Похоже, нужно спускать отряд безопасности.  
– Не думаю, что это разумно. Лейтенант Чехов и я обсуждаем теорию, что появление всех необычных форм жизни базируются на мыслях спустившихся на планету людей. Мы так же отследили след какого-то галлюциногена, который немного сдвигает восприятие. Чем больше членов команды спустится, тем сложнее может стать ситуация, вплоть до хаоса.  
– Я под наркотиком? Ну хоть какая-то польза от этой высадки, – пробормотал капитан.  
– Так как я не подвержен земным галлюциногенам, я спущусь на планету.  
– Что? Спок, оставайся там, мне нужно, чтобы ты был на корабле.  
– Я принесу больше пользы вам и команде Энтерпрайза, если спущусь, капитан. Вы не можете заставить меня поступить иначе.  
  
 _Не принуждай меня оставить тебя._  
_________________________   
  
– Зачем ты зациклился на этом рыцаре? Чертов идиот! О чем, мать твою, ты думал? О чем ты только думал? Ты сам сделал это дерьмо реальным, а потом решил, что это просто картинка? Ненавижу, сволочь, ненавижу!  
Капитан обнимал безжизненное тело доктора.  
Мы появились в тот момент, когда восседающий на черном коне черный рыцарь проткнул сердце доктора копьем. Смерть наступила мгновенно. Капитан в ответ выхватил пистолет лейтенанта Сулу и выстрелил в рыцаря. Лошадь запаниковала от резкого звука и сбросила седока. Рыцарь в полном облачении ударился о землю.  
Йомен Барроу, одетая в необычную одежду, соответствующую средневековой эпохе земной истории, беспрерывно всхлипывала, цепляясь за капитана.  
– Это из-за меня, — истерически повторяла она, – ничего бы не случилось, если бы не я!  
Капитан потерял терепние.  
– Йомен, — он схватил ее за плечи. – Заткнитесь. Заткнитесь! Мы в глубоком дерьме, и не можем вернуться на Энтерпрайз, так что прекращайте плакать и начинайте думать. И снимите эту дурацкую шляпу — вы, вашу мать, не принцесса из сказки. Вы служите в Звездном флоте, так что прекращайте все это.  
Девушка в шоке смотрела на капитана. Капитан контролировал свои эмоции, поток разбился о стену, которую ему удалось воздвигнуть за четыре секунды. Он сверкнул глазами.  
– Есть… с-сэр.  
– Спок, – приказал он, указывая на мертвого рыцаря.  
Я немедленно снял показания трикодера и заговорил, как только появились результаты. Эмоции капитана подавляли, требовали ответа, почему эта смерть случилась и кого в ней винить. Я с трудом мог вычленить ощущение горя, перекрытое ревом его ярости.  
 _  
нет смысла нет виноватого нет причины нет значения нет жизни нет улыбки нет жизни нет боунза нет праха нет пепла нет доктора нет брата нет жизни нет бонуза нет победы нет ничего нет смысла_  
  
– Внешне это гуманоид, но это существо не обладает разумом. Трикодер показывает, что клеточная структура этого экземпляра гомогенная. Кожа, глаза, мускулы, костные ткани составлены из одного типа клеток, и совершенно идентичны клеткам растений, существующим на этой планете. Вы слышали пение птиц — похоже, они созданы по тому же биологическому молду. Все эти объекты, включая пейзаж, в котором мы находимся, созданы неким крайне сложным промышленным комплексом.  
  
 _Спок. Всегда был и всегда будет. Порядок в хаосе, глас разума в окружающем безумии._  
  
– Некая машина штампует практически реальные вещи. Этот экземпляр мог не быть разумными, да и сколько разумных клеток нужно, чтобы влезть на лошадь и взять копье? Но другие — кто-то здесь точно обладает разумом. Я… — капитан вдохнул, выдохнул, – я готов поклясться в этом.  
  
 _нет боунза нет сердца нет жизни нет любви нет улыбки нет смысла нет праха нет жизни_  
  
– В таком случае технологии на этой планете намного превосходят технологии чужих видов, с которыми мы сталкивались, если они способны просто механически воспроизводить разумные существа. Вы уверены, что то, с чем вы встретились обладает всеми нужными показателями? И не могло быть такого, что у них был только один определенный аспект? Лейтенант Сулу тоже столкнулся с существами, производящими впечатление разумных, но анализ показал, что они обладали только теми особенностями, какими он их наделил в своем представлении.  
  
 _Сфокусируйся, Джим. Дыши. Выдох. Надежда. Мама говорила, что надежда есть даже в смерти. Боунз плевать хотел на шансы. Космос это смерть. Космос это чудо._  
  
– Может, ты прав. Не важно. Но я хочу знать, почему эти существа вообще появлялись. И почему именно они?  
– Нечто, кем бы оно ни было, каким-то образом читает ваши мысли. О чем вы думали перед тем, как столкнулись с этими существами?  
Кажется, капитану вдруг многое стало ясно.  
– Я думал об одном старшекласснике из школы. Я был новеньким. Финнеган. Он регулярно избивал меня, и чертовски сильно. И… — капитан помолчал, — А вот и он. Стой тут, Спок. Мне нужно кого-нибудь убить.  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
– Мы только что обнаружили, что вы неверно восприняли происходящее. Пережитое вами должно было вас развлечь, — гуманоид умиротворенно улыбался.  
– Вам это кажется веселым? Нафигачить психоделиков в воздух, создать ходячие кошмары и это «должно нас развлечь»? Я видел, как моего лучшего друга проткнули гребаным копьем, и вы думаете, я найду подобное забавным? Вы больные ублюдки!  
– Но ничто из этого не навсегда, капитан! Здесь вы только воображаете ваши глубочайшие желания, даже самые старые, которые хотели бы забыть, или новые — не имеет значения. Страх, любовь, триумф, горе, все, что может привести к вашему удовольствию.  
– Мне просто повезло, что ваша игровая площадка превратилась в шоу ужасов.  
– Нет, нет, капитан. Мы все восстановим. Целая планета сконструирована для нашей расы, как площадка для игр, — ответил гуманоид с очевидным удовольствием.  
Капитан вдохнул  _нельзя надеяться нельзя надеяться нельзя… Блядь._  
– Все, что я хочу, чтобы вы вернули моего друга. Или фантазии о воскресении у вас в список не входят, так?  
– О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь, Джим? Я тут, идиот.  
Доктор вышел из кустов в компании двух привлекательных женщин, облаченных в странную одежду. Йомен Барроуз одарила их недовольным взглядом.  
Капитан открыл от удивления рот.  
– Подбери челюсть, ты похож на рыбу, – засмеялся доктор, отпустил спутниц и обнял капитана.  
Капитан сжал его в объятьях, затем оттолкнул. На его лице сияла широкая улыбка.  
  
 _Космос это чудо._  
  
– Итак. Ты был занят.  
– У них огромный завод внизу, и они могут сделать что угодно. Потрясающе!  
– И как ты объяснишь их, Леонард? – спросила йомен Барроуз, кивая в сторону женщин.  
– А, эти… Ну, это забавная история. Я вспомнил маленькое кабаре, где я был однажды с другом, когда мы закончили медицинское училище. Миленькое местечко на Ригеле II и, хм, там были две девочки из кордебалета. То шоу…  
Капитан громко кашлянул. Доктор прервался, опомнившись.  
– Я слишком углубился в детали, но вот это они. Я не могу даже правильно произнести их имена.  
Возникла пауза. Йомен Барроу смотрела на него изучающее.  
– Я же в отпуске, — начал он защищаться.  
– Я тоже, – отозвалась она.  
– Да, ты тоже.  
Доктор с сожалением посмотрел на девушке из кабаре. Йомен Барроу сложила руки на груди.  
– Ну, девочки, думаю, вы можете поискать себе кого-нибудь другого.  
Женщины немедленно уцепились за мистера Родригеса и за меня, развеселив этим капитана и причинив мне значительный дискомфорт.  
– Капитан, – с довольным видом продолжил гуманоид, — мы сожалеем, что вам пришлось перенести некоторые неудобства. Загадайте, что только захотите, в нашей власти сделать это реальностью.  
– Спасибо, но мне не нужно ничего, что всплывет из прошлого. Разве что вы в состоянии каким либо образом восстановить Вулкан. Но моей команде нужен отдых, так что если вы можете что-то наваять в этом направлении…  
– Мы примем все меры, чтобы это был лучший отпуск за всю вашу жизнь!  
– Рад слышать. Спок, займись этим. Боунз, йомен Барроу, вы, ребята, развлекайтесь.  
– Погоди минуты, Джим, а ты куда собрался  
– Ты меня знаешь. Я передергался и перенервничал. Нужно проветриться.   
Из ниоткуда возник земной мотоцикл. Капитан осмотрел его.  
– Я проедусь. Развлекайтесь, и не думайте обо мне.  
  
 _Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду_  
  
Я исполнил приказ и приступил к своим обязанностям.


	44. Я убью для капитана.

Я убью ради капитана.  
Я уже убивал для него. Размышляя об этом, я не испытываю сожаления. Если бы пришлось пройти через это еще раз, я бы снова убил ради него, не колеблясь.  
Я вулканец. И хотя в нашем жестоком прошлом мы убивали себе подобных, философия Сурака четко высказывается по этому вопросу. Убийство запрещено. Некоторые секты на Вулкане делают исключение для убийства при самозащите. Другие отказываются убивать живые существа, вне зависимости, будет ли это самозащита или даже необходимость для выживания вида.  
Отец сообщил мне, что есть вулканцы, которые задаются вопросами о моральных аспектах моих действий на Нараде. Я напрямую ответственен за смерть четырнадцати ромуланцев. Кроме того, от взрыва красной материи погибла оставшаяся часть группы горнодобытчиков. Полный список находившихся на борту неизвестен, но и за их смерть я несу частичную ответственность. Некоторые вулканцы осуждают меня за те действия, как нарушающие принципы Сурака.  
  
Земляне иногда воспринимают правосудие, как будто это сведение счетов. В земной культуре во времена древних египтян существовала богиня Маат, ее отец взвешивал сердца, чтобы судить, достоин ли человек жизни после смерти. Правосудие изображалось в форме древних весов, на одной чаше лежало перо, на другой сердце. Для землян смерть миллионов обитателей Вулкана, жизни погибших на Кельвине и попытки уничтожить Землю – более чем серьезный повод осудить на смерть ромуланцев, совершивших путешествие во времени. Больше того, они требуют еще больше ромуланской крови, чтобы как-то восстановить счет, восстановить справедливость. Это lex talionis, принцип талиона, «око за око, зуб за зуб», пришедший из древнего земного кодекса Хаммурапи.  
  
Для моих соплеменников этот вопрос больше не входит в сферу логики, это традиция, глубоко уходящая корнями в вулканскую культуру. Какая польза, спрашивают они, сохранять остатки вулканского народа, если ради этого придется пойти против всего, во что верили вулканцы? Кто пожертвует своей катрой, чтобы сохранить скорлупу тела? Есть ли разница между вулканцами и нашими дикими ромуланскими родственниками, если мы боремся за свою жизнь столько же дикими способами? Они спрашивают, не скатился ли я до уровня ромуланцев.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что все вулканцы видят мои действия в этом свете. То, что я сделал, было необходимо, и в этом контексте, правильно, чисто. В некоторых кругах, как сказал мой отец, я заслужил уважение. К моему удивлению, глава дома, Т’Пау в числе тех, кто придерживается этого мнения.  
  
Я не буду просить прощения за убийства на Нараде, но не могу и прославлять их. Что сделано, сделано. Безусловный отказ от убийства нелогичен. Универсальный закон жизни и эволюции подтверждает право любого существа бороться за жизнь. Но ни одно существо не имеет права отнимать жизнь, если от этого не зависит его существование. Любое существо имеет право сражаться за себя. Вид должен выжить и, если способен, процветать. Вулканцы – только часть бесконечного разнообразия во вселенной.  
  
Я не могу привести достаточно убедительные аргументы, чтобы объяснить мое поведение по отношению к капитану. Те вулканцы, что сомневаются в моральности моих действий, сочли бы меня предателем, если бы узнали, что мне приходилось совершать на Энтерпрайз. Сомнительно, что те, кто одобрил мои действия на Нараде, так же отнеслись бы к другим моим поступкам, совершенным на службе.  
На карте не стоит выживание вида. Любой аргумент, который я приведу, утверждая, что это было необходимо ради безопасности команды, будет неадекватен. И я сам, и лейтенант коммандер Скотт вполне способны командовать Энтерпрайз, если возникнет необходимость. Но когда в опасности жизнь капитана, и нужно выбрать, я, не задумываясь, выбираю его жизнь. Ту самую жизнь, что я чувствовал под моими пальцами бьющейся чужим пульсом, когда сжимал хватку на его горле. Я бы убил капитана, если бы отец не остановил меня.  
Я убивал для него и сделаю это снова. Есть большая вероятность, что мне придется отнимать жизни. Я видел смерть, предчувствовал ее, сражался с ней и в какой о момент стал творить ее. Наши миссии по неизвестным причинам стали невероятно рискованными. Даже будничная служба и светские дела наполнены опасностями. Где-то во время наших миссий жизнь капитана и стала для меня неоспоримой ценностью. Я помню первый раз, когда увидел красную кровь, вольно льющуюся из раны на его теле, и почувствовал чистый ужас. Тот же самый ужас, с которым очевидно сталкивается доктор Маккой каждый раз, когда капитан перестает дышать, а доктор пытается вернуть его к жизни.  
  
– Не смей умирать, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. Слышишь, чертов упертый идиот? Только посмей умереть у меня на руках, я лично спущусь в ад, пожму лапу трехголовому псу и побеседую с дьяволом, если придется.  
 __  
Где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою.  
  
Когда это произошло? Когда забота о жизни Джеймса Ти Кирка стала для меня столь важной?


	45. Do not go gentle into that good night

– Этот парень когда-нибудь сведет меня в могилу.  
Доктор только что отпустил капитана после обычного медосмотра. Так как Кирк получил столько ранений и перенес такое количество операции, что невозможно себе представить, доктор решил, что следует постоянно следить за его здоровьем, особенно в периоды относительного спокойствия. Капитан яростно возражал, но сдался на милость Маккоя.  
– Диагноз, доктор?  
– Все работает нормально. Мы дуем на воду, Спок.  
– Загадочное выражение. Оно значит, что…  
– Что мы напрасно беспокоимся. Фору даст всем наш ловкач, скачет резво, словно мяч, перепрыгнул через свечку — уронили его в речку…  
Я проигнорировал стихотворный припадок доктора.   
В лазарет вошел пожилой офицер, специалист из научного отдела. Маккой немедленно уложил его на биокровать и принялся изучать показания трикодера, по ходу дела задавая доктору Цунемори вопросы.  
– Как поживает ваше давление? Опять налегали на вашу любимую жареную картошку? Повернитесь, пожалуйста, я послушаю сердце. Спок, тебе на мостик не пора? Джим мне голову открутит, если я буду держать тебя здесь, когда ты нужен ему там.  
Я покинул помещение, не дослушав. Звуки его лающего смеха и мягкого смеха доктора Цунемори наполнили лазарет.  
  
 _Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной.  
Пусть вспыхнет старость заревом заката.   
Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной. _  
  
– М’Бенга себя не очень хорошо чувствует. Сегодня я проведу твой медосмотр, Спок.  
– Хорошо.  
  
Доктор Маккой оказался на удивление эффективным. Он спрашивал только необходимое, одновременно быстро и ловко проводя физические измерения. Он не делал замечаний ни о моей физиологии, ни об оттенке моей крови, и единственно упомянул о ней, когда отметил, что уровень меди слишком низкий. Доктор прописал мне минеральные добавки, которые нужно принимать каждые два часа в течение следующих 50 часов.  
– Да, я знаю, что ты можешь сам себя лечить через ваш этот транс, но даже тело вулканца не в состоянии производить элементы, которых в нем нет. Тебе нужна медь, и пока ты не придумал какой-нибудь способ комбинировать атомы в своем теле, чтобы производить ее, тебе нужны добавки.  
– Возможно, стоит изменить мой режим питания, чтобы избежать недостатка этого элемента в будущем?  
– Нет, как мне кажется, ты питаешься нормально. Беда в том, что я не знаю продуктов, богатых медью. Люди получают необходимое железо, когда едят мясо, но с тобой это не пройдет, ты вегетарианец, да и железо тебе ни к чему. У остальных вулканцев нет такой проблемы?  
– Предполагаю, что это особенность появилась у меня из-за смешанного наследия. Такой вариант объясняет многие моменты.  
– Может быть, для вулканцев, но я сомневаюсь. Люди страдают от недостатка железа, смешанная у них кровь или нет. Я бы предположил, что у многих твоих соотечественников наблюдается недостаток меди, но они просто учатся с этим жить и как-то бороться. Это не опасно для жизни, и это самое главное.  
– Доктор, для нас разумнее предположить, что причина в моей физиологии.  
– А для нас – что у вулканцев могут быть схожие с людьми проблемы. Болезни не эксклюзивны для одной расы, понимаешь ли. Ты можешь строить причинно-следственные связи в прочих научных дисциплинах, а в медицине совсем другое. Пять тысяч фактов говорят одно, а какой-нибудь маленький механизмик все испортит, порушит всю линию, бывает, отказывают почти все органы, а человек продолжает жить. Тела — странные штуки. В любом случае, я отправлю файлы М’Бенга. Нужно, чтобы ты зашел позже, он задаст тебе вопросы по медитативным циклам. Я — хирург, он — психиатр.  
  
 _Мудрец твердит: ночь — праведный покой,  
Не став при жизни молнией крылатой.   
Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной_.   
  
– Оставайся со мной, Ниота, не уходи – _Боунз, давай сюда!_  – Эй, смотри, я только что назвал тебя по имени, так что ты  _должна остаться со мной!_ Чтобы надрать мне задницу…  
– Уйди с дороги, Джим! Что с ней, черт возьми, случилось? – доктор кинул взгляд на трикодер. – Крис, дай мне адреналин…  
– Мы теряем сигнал…  
–  _Сейчас!_  
– Лейтенант, я лично вас придушу, если вы не останетесь с нами…  
– Она стабилизируется, сердечный ритм, мозговые волны…  
– Ставим капельницу, сюда электроды…  
– Сэр, у нас готовы носилки…  
– Фам, кладите ее. Катите в лазарет и следите за уровнем натрия и калия. Не хочу, чтобы у нее начались судороги, а показания идут к тому. Спок, ты останешься на мостике, я сообщу тебе ее состояние. Джим, ты идешь со мной.  
– Но…  
– Заткнись и слушай. Мне нужно знать, что, вашу мать, там произошло, каким образом ее так порвали, а ты введешь меня в курс дела, пока я буду готовиться к операции. Понял?  
– Черт, Леонард! Пульс взлетел снова…  
– Дай мне четыре кубика…  
– Матерь божья! Начались судороги…  
– Боунз…  
– Я тебе не чудотворец, Джим! Снимите с носилок, здесь что-то не то. Спок, попробуй ее найти.  
Я коснулся ее лица в точках для мелдинга и тут же провалился в беспамятство.  
  
 _Глупец, побитый штормовой волной,  
Как в тихой бухте — рад, что в смерть упрятан...   
Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной.   
_  
  
– Почему вы не хотите этого ребенка? – спросил доктор у Элиин.  
– Я никогда его не хотела. Я не хотела быть женой Акаара.  
– Ладно, это я могу понять. Но жизнь – это большая ценность.  
– Ценность? И что тут ценного? Каждый день в племени кто-нибудь рожает. Сильные выживают, слабые умирают. Так было, и так всегда будет. Я жена Акаара, и я должна умереть. И мне все равно, если дитя внутри меня умрет вместе со мной. Я исполнила свой долг, и я доведу дело до конца.  
– Погодите минутку. Я не могу поверить, что в племени нет бесплодных, тех, у кого проблемы с зачатием, кто хочет детей, но не может их иметь.  
– Есть женщины, чьи утробы закрыты. Это их позор, что они не хотят вынашивать детей своих мужей.  
– Не хотят? Это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что они хотят или не хотят. Во вселенной есть немало женщин, которые все –  _ВСЕ_  – бы отдали, чтобы иметь ребенка.  
– Не понимаю.  
– Послушайте, каждый рождается со своими особенностями тела, и никто не совершенен. Иногда тело ломается, так что даже доктор не может это исправить. На моей планете я видел много женщин, которым пришлось пройти через эту беду. Это почти как объявить о смерти, когда приходится говорить подобные новости. А у вас совершенно здоровый ребенок растет внутри, почти готов родиться, а вы хотите его убить!  
– Так принято у нашего народа, Мак-Кой. Я не боюсь смерти.  
– Конечно, но вы настолько ненавидите ребенка, что боитесь жизни.  
– Мой народ ничего не боится! Это вы боитесь смерти, вы не выносите ее зловония. Я видела, Мак-Кой, как твое лицо исказилось смертельным ужасом.  
Доктор схватил Элиин и потряс.  
– И что в этом такого великого? Что хорошего в том, чтобы смотреть в черную пропасть и прыгнуть в нее? Я видел, как люди умирали такими способами, что вам и не представить, и в этом не было ничего великого или благородного! Это пустота и холод, и мрак, нет тепла в теле, нет борьбы, нет попыток. Только труп, распад и гниение клеток.  
Знаете ли вы, как редка жизнь во вселенной? Знаете? Способов умереть миллион, и половину из них я видел. Но только один — жить.  
– Доктор, если вы хотите убедить леди, возможно, стоит понизить тон.  
Доктор Маккой покосился на меня и снова заговорил с Элиин, его голос был усталым, но более мягким.  
– Дайте своему ребенку шанс. Кроме того, – он мрачно улыбнулся, – вы всегда можете умереть при родах. У меня никаких инструментов, кроме рук и головы.  
  
И мать, и ребенок выжили. Элиин назвала сына в честь доктора, Мак-Кой Леонард Акаар.   
В течение следующих нескольких вахт доктор был чрезвычайно собой доволен.  
  
 _Подлец, желавший солнце скрыть стеной,  
Скулит, когда приходит ночь расплаты.   
Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной.   
_  
– Боунз. Боунз.  
Я пытался увести капитана из лазарета, так как доктору Маккою требовалось одиночество, возможно, в компании его любимого сорта виски. Но мне не удалось отвлечь капитана.  
– Ничего не говори, Джим.  
– Ты ничего не мог сделать. Ты все испробовал. Кориолия просто не хотела держаться.  
– Бездарно потраченная жизнь.  
– Все не так плохо, может быть. Просто еще одна смерть.  
– Только не начинай.  
– Эй, ты доктор. Ты должен был уже привыкнуть…  
– Знаешь, почему со мной развелась жена? Велела собирать свои манатки и убираться?  
– Не то что бы. Я думал, что она обычная сука, которая тебя бросила.  
Тактичность капитана не знает границ, как и его чуткость.  
– Я любил ее. Может быть, до сих пор люблю. Она меня тоже любила.  
– Ну, вы не поженились бы, если бы не любили друг друга хотя бы немного.  
– Мы поженились, пока я был на Земле. Я работал в скорой, и видел много травм. Хотя, признаюсь, ты такие штуки с собой выделывал, каких я за всю карьеру в госпитале не видывал.  
Акцент доктора становился все сильнее. Он налил еще виски себе в стакан и осушил его.  
– Вот ты говоришь что-то про время. А вот попробуй сшивать кишки человека, который орет и матерится от боли, а ты говоришь ему, что это только царапина, пока медсестра фигачит клей, чтобы удержать вместе его внутренности, анестезиолог не успевает ввести обезболивающее, а кровь хлещет из всех щелей.  
Доктор налил еще стакан. Его руки даже не дрогнули.  
– А Джилл, у меня не хватало на нее времени. С моими сумасшедшими дежурствами в госпитале и попытками разработать какие-то новые хирургические приемы, у нас не было шансов. Она думала, что с появлением Джоанны я буду чаще появляться дома. Я пытался, Богом клянусь, пытался, но даже Джоанны было не достаточно, чтобы удержать меня вдали от госпиталя.  
Но я любил их. Я все еще их люблю больше чем они могут представить, и это было как гром с ясного неба, когда Джилл швырнула мне в лицо бумаги на развод и оставила ни с чем. Даже без прав на опеку.  
– Ну и пошли их. Они тебе не нужны.  
– Капитан… – предостерегающе произнес я.  
Маккой вздохнул и поскреб щетину на лице.  
– Джим, есть вещи, которые тебе не понять. Ты сирота, и уже давно. Ни друзей, ни семьи, ни связей, которые тебя держат. Я, другие — черт, у нас все по-другому. Мы не можем все бросить и сжечь мосты только потому, что мы молоды и беспечны.  
Ненавижу говорить как старик, но может, когда ты постареешь, то поймешь. Можно оказаться в таком положении, что тебя отымеют по полной, и все равно ты не перестанешь любить тех, кто это сделал.  
– Нет. Она не уважала тебя, не понимала, чем ты живешь, а когда до нее, наконец, дошло, она просто вышвырнула тебя.  
– Я взял ее в жены. Жена имеет право на внимание со стороны мужа. Дочь имеет право видеть отца рядом, пока растет. Я был не способен дать им это, – доктор горько рассмеялся. – Точно так же как оказался не способен найти для Кориолиас повод жить.  
– Это не твоя обязанность.  
– Знаю. Но от этого легче не становится.  
  
 _Слепец прозреет в миг последний свой:  
Ведь были звёзды-радуги когда-то...   
Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной. _  
  
– Когда ты пьян, то говоришь как деревенщина.  
– Это не страшно, потому что ты и когда не пьян несешь чушь. Хотя, тут я, пожалуй, слишком великодушен.  
– Великодушен? Ты начал водиться со Споком и нахватался всяких словечек из его мегаобширного словаря?  
– Доктор и я действительно работаем над проектом, совместно с одним из корабельных инженеров. Пытаемся внести улучшения в трикодеры.  
– Чтобы знать Федеральный стандарт, не нужно быть вундеркиндом. Я, знаешь ли, сам закончил школу, а вот некоторые прошли по легкой дорожке, подпинываемые стариной Пайком.  
– Но ты никогда не говорил слово «великодушный».  
– Я не знал, что вы тщательно отслеживаете лексические формы, употребляемые доктором, капитан.  
– Спок, когда ты прекратишь? Ради Бога, я у тебя всегда «доктор», а Джим «капитан». Твои вулканские мозги не закипят, если ты будешь звать нас по именам. Леонард.  
– Боунз.  
– Я терплю это от тебя, потому что тебя все равно не исправить. Черт возьми, ну а ты, что, всерьез думаешь о нас как о Докторе и Капитане?  
– Не вижу, что в этом может быть предосудительного.  
Маккой фыркнул.  
– Мы друзья, Спок. Знаешь, что это значит, или это слишком для тебя эмоционально? Знакомые, товарищи, соотечественники…  
– Дружбаны.  
– Боже, Джим, у тебя словарный запас как у дошкольника. Ты читать-то умеешь?  
– Конечно, я умею читать! Ты сам назвал меня вундеркиндом.  
– Вундеркинд с лексическим багажом четырехлетки.  
– Бля, ну откуда ты вытаскиваешь эти словечки?  _Лексический багаж_?  
– Как вы могли понять из контекста, это означает…  
–  _Словарь_ , да, знаю. Я не идиот, Спок.  
Мы с доктором обменялись сомневающимися взглядами.  
– Ладно, может, у вас куча времени читать всякие там словари, а у меня его нихрена нету. Меня все прекрасно понимают…  
Я поднял бровь.   
– _В основном_ , люди прекрасно понимают, что я хочу сказать, – поправился он, – так что мне и с моим  _лексическим багажом_  неплохо живется.  
Повисла пауза.  
– Зато у меня нет дурацкого акцента, – не в тему вставил капитан.  
– Невероятно.  
  
 _Отец, ты — перед чёрной крутизной._  
От слёз всё в мире солоно и свято.   
Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной.   
Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной.

* * *

_Примечание переводчика: В  тексте главы использован перевод стихотворения Дилана Томаса "Do not go gentle into that good night" С.Золотцева._


	46. Свободное время.

  
Досуг, свободное время. У вулканцев нет такого понятия. Может быть в период, предшествовавший Сураку, вулканцы и знали, как бездельничать, но сейчас это совершенно чуждая концепция. Подобная неэффективность нелогична. Любое действие совершается для исполнения конкретной задачи, любое движение работает на поставленную цель. Каждый ищет оптимальный вариант, чтобы улучшить конечный результат.   
  
Не Вулкане мое расписание составлял отец, пока не счел меня достаточно зрелым, чтобы самостоятельно расставлять приоритеты. Я помню, что первые семь лет жизни, из уважения к моей матери, отец включал в план дня интервал времени, в который она выбирала определенное занятие, и мы занимались им вместе. Она часто называла эти моменты «время для игр». Каждые полгода отец сокращал период, который я проводил с ней.  
В первый раз он не сказал ей об изменениях. Позже он аргументировал это тем, что подобное сильно ее расстроит. Я не помню, что именно было сказано, так как в тот период моя память не была достаточно развита. Но не сложно предположить, что отец счел, что мама выбирает занятия, неподходящие для вулканского ребенка. То немногое, что я узнал о воспитании детей-землян или прочел в книгах на эту тему, показывает, что люди считают эмоциональное развитие ребенка более важным, чем интеллектуальное. Специальные исследования подтверждают, что родители-земляне должны быть ласковыми и любить своего ребенка, или тот рискует получить серьезную психологическую травму. Связь не прямая, но статистически достоверная.  
Мое расписание соответствовало нуждам моего интеллекта. В раннем детстве оно было составлено большей частью из медитативных упражнений. С помощью телепатии учителя помогли мне осознать структуру моего мозга и тела. В возрасте 1,2 года я научился контролировать направление своих мыслей и понял такие базовые концепции, как конъюкция, дизъюнкция, импликация, двусторонняя импликация, отрицание, причина, противоречие и парадокс. В земном варианте это означало бы, что ребенок познает окружающий мир, используя органы чувств. Земные дети сконцентрированы на внешнем, вулканские учатся смотреть внутрь.  
  
Медитативные упражнения становились тем сложнее, чем дальше я исследовал устройство собственного тела, начав с опорно-двигательной системы. Позже всего я справился с эндокринной системой, так как гормоны отвечают за эмоции. На четвертом году я уже мог подавлять эмоции на уровне, удовлетворяющем моих учителей. Большинство вулканских детей справляется с этим к трем годам. Я полностью овладел подобным мастерством только в шесть лет. Причины моей эмоциональной отсталости очевидны. Хотя черты вулканцев во мне доминируют, я всегда нес в себе и земную биологию, переданную мне мамой.  
Мой прогресс в логических дисциплинах превзошел все ожидания моих наставников. Во время экзаменов, я решал задачи быстрее, чем ученики моей группы того же возраста – и с большим запасом во времени. Учителя предполагали, что имея сложности с подавлением эмоций, я столкнусь с теми же проблемами в логике. Ознакомившись с результатами моих тестов и поняв, что это не тот случай, они тщательно исследовали мои ответы. Меня попросили описать ход моих рассуждений. Наставники вынуждены были признать, что моя логика безукоризненна, но методы нетрадиционны. Моего отца предупредили, что в дальнейшем подобные необычные решения могут привести к тяжелым ошибкам как в логике, так и в суждениях, но мама не позволили им принять меры, чтобы уложить образ моих мыслей в соответствующие рамки. Она воспротивилась, утверждая, что подобная система обучения задушит мою человеческую любознательность и творческий потенциал.  
Мама побуждала меня пользоваться воображением везде, кроме школы. Она позволяла мне исследовать обширную базу данных Федерации со своего аккаунта. Отец осудил это, так как считал, что свободный доступ к информации должен быть запрещен. Однажды он процитировал земного поэта, Александра Попа, как подтверждение собственных мыслей: «Опасно мало знать, о том не забывая, Кастальскою струёй налей бокал до края. От одного глотка ты опьянеешь разом, Но пей до дна и вновь обрящешь светлый разум». Мое любопытство уже стало причиной нескольких дисциплинарных взысканий и нареканий за «неуместные вопросы». Однако, то, что отец использовал непонятную земную поэзию, казалось мне странным, и я заподозрил его в нелогичности. В дальнейшем я выучился быть более осторожным.  
  
Мой интерес к компьютерам родился из моих попыток спрятать логи записей моих занятий. Читая форумы и разные публикации, я пытался научиться программированию. В пять лет я провел эксперимент, успешно вскрыв учительский терминал. То, что я сделал, быстро открылось, так как стратегия, которую я использовал, чтобы преодолеть защиту, базировалась больше на грубой силе, чем на деликатном исследовании уязвимых мест системы. Родители немедленно обо всем узнали. Отец выразил свое неудовлетворение в двусмысленных выражениях, и я был жестоко наказан за нарушение правил. Именно во время этого наказания я, наконец, освоил подавление эмоций.  
  
Тем не мене, мама настояла, чтобы отец позволил мне заниматься программированием, компьютерной архитектурой и наноэлектроникой. Плюс, у меня появился собственный аккаунт в Федеральной базе данных благодаря тому, что я получил соответствующий уровень владения эмоциями. Были приняты меры предосторожности – объем доступного материала был ограничен научными статьями. Не смотря на это, я читал много и без разбора. Хотя я смог обуздать воображение, мое любопытство оставалось бесконтрольным. Я рыскал в поисках новых идей, новых теорий, возможностей, открытий.  
––––––––––––––––   
– Любовь к знаниям – это не плохо, Сарек.  
– Спок не соответствует ни одной модели нормального развития для вулканского ребенка. В его возрасте он должен общаться со сверстниками, чтобы освоить принципы социального взаимодействия, а не тратить время на чтение об эволюции растительной жизни на Каор Семь или о теоремах нечеткой логики. Учителя советуют встретиться с целителем.  
– Нет.  
– Жена…  
– Ни за что. Я не позволю им вмешиваться в его естественное развитие и телепатически лазить в его голове! Ни один целитель не прикоснется к разуму моего сына и не заставит его быть тем, кем он не является!  
– Жена, для вулканца лучше..  
– Он и мой сын тоже! Другие дразнят его из-за меня, потому что я человек. Поэтому он не хочет быть с ними, и я не могу его в том винить.  
– Вулканских детей учат уважать все формы жизни. Они бы не стали насмехаться над его уникальной биологией.  
– Теории и реальность – разные вещи. Ты говоришь как ученый. Они, конечно, вулканцы, но они все еще дети. А дети могут быть самыми жестокими существами во вселенной.  
– Ты говоришь, исходя из опыта обучения земных детей.  
– Сарек, у меня есть глаза. У меня есть уши. Я знаю, что люди думают. Я знаю, что они говорят между собой. Пожалуйста, оставь все, как есть. Спок, возможно, не показывает, но я знаю, что одиночество причиняет ему боль. И он знает, что ты хочешь изменить его, не смотря на то, что он так старается.  
– Ты проецируешь свои собственные чувства на сына, жена. Ты не можешь знать, что он думает.  
– Дай ему хотя бы пару часов свободы. Что в этом плохого?  
– Приобретение подобной привычки в дальнейшем может привести к нежелательным последствиям. Наш сын – вулканец, и как вулканец он должен следовать вулканским правилам.  
– Наш сын наполовину человек. И он должен создать свои собственные правила. И какой бы выбор он ни сделал, я всегда буду любить его.  
––––   
  
От чтения и дополнительных курсов проявился дополнительный эффект. Я узнал, что материал для обучения моей возрастной группы не соответствует моим интеллектуальным запросам. Я попросил перевести меня на ускоренную программу обучения или отправить в другое образовательное учреждение, которое подойдет лучше. Мой запрос приняли, изучили и условно одобрили. Комиссия поставила условием, что я должен освоить полный контроль над своими эмоциями и совершать дополнительные медитации, чтобы получить доступ к продвинутой программе.  
В тот момент я думал, что комиссия требует подобное, потому что в записях была зафиксирована моя эмоциональная незрелость. Я не учел тот дополнительный факт, что мои новые однокурсники, будучи старше, более сильны в медитативных техниках. Я так же не принял к сведению, что мне придется регулярно сталкиваться с учениками, возмущенными тем, что я лучше них справлюсь с логическими дисциплинами, в то время как их умственные способности среднего или ниже среднего уровня. Они оскорбляли меня, в надежде добиться эмоциональной реакции. Так они подтверждали чувство собственного превосходства, находили качество, в котором я уступал, и высмеивали его.  
Это стало чем-то вроде спорта. Они находили мелкие различия между нами, но их насмешки не действовали на мою эмоциональную стабильность, так как обвинения были абсурдны. Мой рост, моя необычная бледность, текстура моей кожи, человеческие линии на моих ладонях, все видимые несоответствия. Только когда они дошли до необычного выражения моих глаз, всплыла тема моей безудержной эмоциональности, а затем предметом обсуждение стала моя мать.  
Я вытерпел комментарии о моих глазах. Я искал способы, чтобы справиться со смыслом следующего послания. Попытки применить эту стратегию большей частью провалились. Во время моего пребывания на Земле, я узнал, что не так много землян освоили технику полностью скрывать свои мысли.  
Я не смог спокойно воспринимать комментарии о моей матери. Каким бы самоконтролем я не обладал, он исчез, и я напал на Сай’тлон. Я сломал ему нос, челюсть, левую лучевую кость, выбил три позвонка и в четырех местах проломил череп. Учителя и отец были сильно встревожены этим всплеском. Я сам был потрясен силой собственных эмоций, они только усилились от телепатического контакта с Сай’тлоном. Его мысли были полны отвращением. Оказалось, что его семья считает решение моего отца взять мою мать в жены грандиозным провалом в умении здраво судить. Мой мозг лихорадочно искал логические связи, относящиеся к этому вопросу.  
Из-за чего мой отец, вулканец, взял в жены мою мать, человека?  
Если отец хотел продолжить свой род следуя вулканским традициям, ему не стоило выбирать в спутницы землянку. Вероятность рождения ребенка с такими родителями составляет 4,3 процента, а вероятность того, что дитя проживет дольше нескольких месяцев – 2,7 процента. У мамы было несколько выкидышей, прежде чем родился я.  
Если отец нуждался в наследнике, который продолжил бы его дело, ему не стоило выбирать для подобной миссии гибрида с непредсказуемой биологией и в равной степени с неизвестным умственным потенциалом. Мои успехи в науках были совершенно неожиданными и абсолютно непредвиденными.  
Если отец хотел провести эксперимент по ксенобиологии, с его стороны было неэтично жениться на моей матери и держать ее на Вулкане под этим предлогом. Если хотел ближе ознакомиться в земной культурой, являясь послом Вулкана на этой планете, то не было никакой необходимости проводить брачный ритуал, чтобы понять землян. Если земляне настояли на том, чтобы он взял представителя их вида, возникает вопрос, почему тогда он согласился на этот пост. Если ему нужен был спутник, ему лучше было остановить выбор на вулканке, так как земляне не способны к телепатическим контактам, и создание связи с представителем этого вида – сомнительное предприятие.  
Если не существовало разумных объяснений союза между моим отцом и матерью, какая логика была в том, что я существовал? Неужели мой отец предал принципы Сурака, основы Вулкана, решившись на этот брак? И мое присутствие в этой вселенной результат огромной ошибки в его суждениях?  
Когда я попросил отца объяснить, почему он взял мою мать в жены, ответ был обнадеживающим.  
– Это было логично.  
Он не объяснил, почему это логично, но мне было достаточно. Отец был самым логичным существом из всех, кого я знал, и я верил, что его слова истинны.  
Мама, как мне кажется, тайно была рада моему провалу в контроле над эмоциями. Когда я вернулся домой, она отвела меня в сторону и дала земную оценку ситуации.  
– Иногда нужно просто жестко показать некоторым, что ты не позволишь им доставать тебя. Ты замечательно постоял за меня, – он быстро обняла и поцеловала меня в щеку. – И за себя тоже.  
Я был сбит с толку. Отец отвел меня в мою комнату, не комментируя слова матери и помог провести глубокую медитацию. Следующим днем мы узнали, что я не исключен из школы. Участники инцидента были соответственно наказаны. Когда я вернулся на консольную платформу, мои мучители притихли. С того момента я ни разу не подвергся нападению с их стороны.  
Но вред был нанесен. Спровоцировав меня на эмоциональную реакцию, Сай‘тлон, не желая, того добился другой цели.  
Я подвергся остракизму. Мало кто решался общаться со мной, не боясь насмешек и презрения со стороны других.  
Моя изоляция стала полной, когда дом Т’Принг, моей нареченной, настоял, чтобы целитель разорвал нашу ментальную связь. Они не желали, чтобы их дочь была связана с существом, проявившим подобную неуравновешенность. Так как это было их правом, мой отец согласился. Несколько домов немедленно предложили своих дочерей взамен Т’Принг. Я думаю, они посчитали, что репутация и богатство моего дома перевешивают неудобства связи с полукровкой. Отец, что для него необычно, вежливо им отказал. Я должен был сам найти себе пару – выбрать, как он выразился, собственный путь.  
Я выбрал путь Вулкана. Я выбрал путь народа моего отца, не смотря на то, что они не удостоили меня чести признать меня своим. Моей целью стало поступить в Вулканскую Академию наук.  
  
Когда пришло время для поступления, мама боялась, что меня не возьмут из-за моей наследственности. Все мое детство и подростковый возраст меня преследовали разговоры о моей репутации и смешанной крови. Отец посчитал благоразумным использовать несколько возможностей и предложил мне подать запрос на вступление в Звездный флот. Это был приемлемый, хотя и необычный выбор карьеры для вулканца. У отца было несколько коллег, служивших в Звездном флоте, и все они были довольны своей службой. Они часто появлялись у нас и как почетные гости, принимали участие в приготовление еды. Их рассказы о научных исследованиях, о новых мирах были очаровательны. Как говорила мама, они «пленили» мое воображение.  
  
– Ты говоришь о них, как о старых морских волках, – однажды заметила Ниота. – Моряки, ненадолго вернувшиеся на берег, с запасом прекрасных историй об экзотических странах, чудесных сокровищах, и пугающих опасностях океана. Они остаются на суше достаточно долго, чтобы рассказать все свои истории, и снова уходят в море, сопровождаемые криками чаек. Околдованные прибоем. У них была одинокая жизнь, – она посмотрела на меня, – но эту жизнь стоило прожить.  
  
 _Что бы ты ни выбрал, твоя мать будет тобой гордиться._  
  
Я был принят и в Академию Вулкана, и в Звездный флот. Но когда я отказался от варианта с Академией, отец отреагировал несоответствующе. Я был ошеломлен силой его реакции, когда он узнал, что я выбрал Звездный флот. Во время последующей дискуссии я доказывал, что он ведет себя нелогично, так как если бы меня не приняли в Вулканскую Академию, он бы полностью одобрил мое поступление в Звездный флот. По непонятным причинам, он не слушал то, что я говорил. В нескольких словах и одним телепатическим ударом он отрекся от меня.  
Я был опустошен, хоть и не признавал этого.  
  
Я ответил на новую изоляцию так же, как реагировал в прошлом. Я занялся научными изысканиями, накинулся на новые идеи. Земля была идеальным местом для подобных исследований. Все было абсолютно чуждым.  
Я узнал о судьбе Сайбока гораздо позже, сразу после того, как отец признался в истинной причине того, что он выбрал мою маму.  
  
Мы направляемся к Ромуланской Нейтральной Зоне. Звездный флот получил информацию о возможных военных действиях в этом районе и отдал приказ патрулировать его. Мне следовало бы проверить систему вооружения, провести обновления баз в корабельном компьютере, протестировать сенсоры, заняться лабораторией и закончить финальную стадию моего эксперимента.  
Вместо этого я сижу в каюте капитана.  
– Шах, – усмехается он.  
Я поднимаю бровь. Через три хода я ставлю ему мат.  
– Черт. Я должен был это заметить, – Джим хмурится. – Согласен на рематч?  
У меня есть работа, которая займет 17.3 часа. К Ромуланской Нейтральной Зоне мы подойдем через 22.9 часа.  
– Это приемлемо, капитан.  
Он улыбается снова и начинает расставлять фигуры.  
Это то, что люди называют бездельем.


	47. Баланс страха. Перезагрузка.

– Аванпосты на Астероидах Два, Три и Восемь не отвечают, сэр. Пост Пять передал, что они были на связи с Третьим, когда трансляция неожиданно прервалась.  
– У них есть какая-нибудь информация, в чем может быть причина? Мы говорим о двадцатке военных постов с самой лучшей коммуникационной сетью. У парней отличная защита систем связи. Они не могут просто так замолчать.  
– Возможно, атака— если причина в нападении — была настолько внезапна, что у них не было времени просить о помощи или что-то сообщить, – нахмурилась Ниота.  
– Возможно, это не нападение, капитан. Их система сетевой безопасности виртуально непробиваема, но радиосвязь между астероидами пользуется дурной славой. С аванпостом все может быть в порядке.  
– С  _тремя_  аванпостами, Спок? Которые на расстоянии несколько астрономических единиц друг от друга? Плюс что-то затевается в Нейтральной зоне? Я ставлю на то, что это не роутер у них завис. Что говорят твои сенсоры?  
– Мы слишком далеко, чтобы провести детальное сканирование. Но начальное прощупывание зоны показывает, что астероид на месте.  
– Это мне мало что говорит, – капитан посмотрел на меня. – О, нет, знаю, когда у тебя такое лицо. Давай, выкладывай. Что там еще.  
– Технически, сканер определяет, что масса астероида находится в том же месте. Но похоже, что речь идет действительно только о массе. Спектральный анализ показывает, что Астероид Два больше не астероид. Скорее облако из мелких частиц.  
– Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что астероид, этот гребаный кусок железной руды, да еще покрытый кастродиниумом, попросту распылили?  
– Дезинтегрировали, будет более точной формулировкой, капитан.  
– Капитан, командир Тцу-Хэнсон с Астероида Четыре сообщает, что их атаковали.  
Я немедленно связался с научным отделом.  
– Все сканеры дальнего радиуса направить на район четвертого аванпоста. Данные выводить на мой компьютер немедленно. Задача первостепенной важности.  
– Сулу, Чехов, доставьте нас туда, быстро.  
–… Доктор Ауджа, нужны точные данные по энергетическим полям на оба аванпоста с отметками о любых отклонениях от нормы в районе; доктор Кларк, обратите внимания на гамма-лучи, рентгеновские лучи, радиосигналы и проведите инфракрасное сканирование сектора…  
– Есть, сэр, – сказали они в один голос, уже работая каждый за своим компьютерным терминалом.  
– … используя Астероид Четыре, как центральную точку. Ведите записи любой активности, как только линзы войдут в фокус. Я жду данные и анализ немедленно, как они зафиксируют появление любого источника энергии.  
– Готовы, парни?  
– Почти, капитэн.  
– Подождите! Они открыли канал, сэр, передают видео и данные.  
– Выведи на экран, Ухура. Спок, ты записываешь?  
– Да.  
– Чехов, продолжай высчитывать кратчайший курс к аванпосту, Сулу, будь готов отправиться по моей команде.  
–  _Энтерпрайз_!  
На экране появилось изображение старого человека.  
Станция горела. Очевидно, их щиты были пробиты каким-то высокоэнергетическим лучом. Второй выстрел, без сомнения, уничтожит астероид и все, что на нем.  
– Командир, что случилось?  
– Они появились из ниоткуда, – тот закашлялся.  
  
Спок: Стандартный срез показателей, сферические координаты (ρ, θ , φ ) . (0, 0, 0) = Аванпост 4, (x, 0, 0) = Энтерпрайз  
Ауджa: неизвестный источник энергии = (0.75 а.е., -2.59, -0.41), d2T/dt2 = 13.9 Кельвина/s2.  
Папелу: Гамма-излучение незначительное.  
Спок : @Ауджа: d2T/dt2 верно? Это не dT/dt?  
Ауджа : d2T/dt2. Через 34 секунды, T = 5.6 × 104 K  
  
– Первая волна накрыла весь астероид, пройдя через дефлекторное поле, наш щит полностью сгорел. Железо раскалено. Мы долго не продержимся, даже, если они не будут стрелять еще.  
  
Криворотов: Слабый радио-образ (ρ, θ, φ ) = (0.72 а.е., -2.66, -0.40). Возможно, шум, интенсивность нарастает.  
Кларк: Неизвестный инфракрасный источник = (0.74 а.е., -2.60, -0.43), d2T/dt2 = 13.6 K/s2. Аст4 = 3.3 μм. Неиз. ИК. радиус расширяется, d2r/ dt2 = 3.15 × 102 м/с2  
  
– Здесь все горит, большая часть приборов бесполезны. Все, что осталось – телескопы и коммуникатор из черного ящика.   
– Сэр! Они снова появились!  
– Видите их, капитан? Вы их видите? В телескопах, как покрывало из частиц высокоэнергетической материи…  
– Они…  
Связь оборвалась.  
  
Спок: ВСЕМ — отслеживать любые сигналы (0.75 а.е., -2.63, -0.41) и близлежащей зоне.  
@Palepu: Визуальное/ИК сканирование плазменного поля, особенно: скорость дессипации.  
  
– Что это была за хрень и откуда она появилась? Кто-нибудь видел корабль? Спок?  
– Астероид Четыре стал мишенью необыкновенно мощного плазменного оружия. Наши сенсоры показывают, что плазма исходила из единственного источника, как концентрированный луч, похожий на молнию. Однако, во время перемещения через космос, его радиус расширялся, пока не стал покрывающим полем. Энергия сконцентрирована в центре расширяющегося круга. Радиус в момент удара был значительно шире всего астероида и, не смотря на значительное рассеивание плазмы, этого хватило, чтобы полностью уничтожить аванпост.  
– Откуда она исходит?  
– Относительно нашей позиции и положения аванпоста, в момент выстрела источник находился приблизительно 151 º против часовой стрелки на плоскости в 23 º под нами. Это 0.75 астрономической единицы от аванпоста.  
– Семьдесят пять сотых? Это точно корабль, не может быть, чтобы это какая-то чокнутая суперновая или космический шторм. Как они могли не видеть гигантскую энергетическую бомбу с такого маленького расстояния?  
– Оружие каким-то образом в состоянии разогреть в космосе то, что служит ему источником, скорее всего газ, до температуры 56000 Кельвинов за одну минуту.  
Капитан распахнул глаза.  
– Черт.  
Я кивнул.  
– Судя по показателям, температура увеличивается не линейно, а параболически. И поэтом плазму не видно – газ еще не был «ускорен» до состояния плазмы.  
– Но в таком случае корабль…  
– То, что судно не засекли наши датчики, может говорить о двух вещах. Первое, возможно, оно перемещается на минимальной скорости. Тогда это маленький корабль с небольшим потреблением энергии, и, возможно, без варповых двигателей. Корабль так же мог спрятаться от сканеров, прячась за обычным фоновым шумом. В этом случае мы сможем обнаружить судно, если будем целенаправленно искать его.  
Другой вариант, они используют какую-то неизвестную маскирующую технологию, позволяющую им прятать их энергетический след. Подобное устройство не может полностью скрыть энергию, исходящую от корабля. Где есть масса, там есть энергия, а значит, метод ее обнаружить. Трудность в том, чтобы найти корабль в короткий период времени.  
– Черт. Другими словами, у нас стелс-корабль.  
– Совершенно верно, капитан.  
– Сулу, варп-три, идем к зоне Четвертого.  
–Только варп-три, сэр?  
– Сколько это займет? Десять минут?  
Чехов кивнул.  
– Мне нужно время выследить корабль и узнать о нем как можно больше. Нам нужно подготовиться.  
– Есть, сэр,– откликнулся лейтенант Сулу, вводя последовательности.  
– Ухура, трансляцию по кораблю.  
– Включено, сэр.  
– Внимание. Мы отключаем все системы, кроме жизненно необходимых.  
  
Ауджа: неиз.об. E оставляет след, хотя dT/dt = -60 K/с. H 111 M 14. Потеряем его через 8 минут, энергетическая подпись слабая.  
  
– Мы заглушим все палубы, все, кроме орудийных, импульсных двигателей, аварийных систем, сенсоров, компьютеров и лазарета. Это означает, что на палубах с 4 по 25 не будет ни гравитации, ни систем жизнеобеспечения, так что найдите себе другое место.  
  
Кларк: неиз. объект ИК H 111 M 14, dT/dt = -55 K/с. Сравнить снимок 00 со снимком 18, неиз. об. ИК T выравнивается при 478 K.  
Папелу : Плазма полностью рассеялась. Окончательный радиус = 9.2 × 103 км, дистанция = 1.4 а.е. Плазма e- d = 4 × 1023 e-/cм3.  
  
– Всем использовать ПНВ. Скотти, заглушишь варповые двигатели, как только замедлимся до субсветовой. Никаких переговоров и использования энергии до моих распоряжений.  
  
Линскан : Спектральный анализ (0.75 ± 0.5 а.е., -2.63 ± 0.74, -0.41 ± 0.38), He, Cr, Mn, Fe, Ni, Cu, Zn, Na, P, Si, Uuh, Pt, Al, U, Cm, Ttr, DLi, XFr, Cs, H, Kr. Незначительная примесь C, N, O, следы H2O.  
  
– До начала операции 8 минут, поторопитесь. Конец связи.  
– Сэр? – спросил я.  
– В эту игру могут играть двое. Если они не будут присматриваться, мы сойдем за старый грузовой корабль, везущий продовольствие на базу. Не хочу, чтобы было видно что-то еще. Ты еще не выяснил, что это за штука?  
– Я полагаю, что у этого корабля действительно есть какое-то маскирующее устройство. Это низкоэнергетический стелс-корабль с мощным плазменным оружием. Некоторые наши сенсоры смогли засечь его передвижение, но если мы вступим в бой, нам нужен более надежный метод для отслеживания его перемещений. У них преимущество перед нами, капитан.  
– Куда они направляются.  
– Курс 111 метка 14.  
Капитан витиевато выругался.  
– Ромуланцы?!  
___________________   
  
— Коммандир. Новые данные с сенсоров.  
– Что там, улан.  
– Похоже, грузовой корабль. Старая модель, вооружение слабое. Приближается к уничтоженному аванпосту.  
Молодое лицо командира стало задумчивым, хотя на нем не промелькнуло и тени беспокойства.   
– Это не грузовой корабль. Младший лейтенант Товак сообщил, что земной пост отправил сигнал с просьбой о помощи – вот и появился корабль.  
– Так давайте уничтожим его, победа будет полной! Наше оружие лучше, чем даже мечты Претора.  
– Нет.  
– Командир…  
– Терпение, улан. Сперва посмотрим, что собирается делать их командир, потом я прикажу атаковать. Держим тот же курс, но снизим скорость. Их детекторы не смогут обнаружить нас при этом уровне энергии.  
  
______________________   
  
– Ухура, ты что-нибудь поймала?  
– Нет, капитан. Их и след простыл.  
– Скотти, как дела с маячками?  
– Трудная работенка, капитан. Коммуникаторы не приспособлены транслировать дальше, чем на несколько тысяч километров. А вы меня просите расстояние в 1.7 астрономических единиц. Я, конечно, сделаю, но тут загвоздка в батареях. При такой интенсивности они дольше 20 минут не протянут.  
– Можешь добавить какой-то внешний энергетический источник, чтобы увеличить время трансляции?  
– Да, с риском, что в них перегорят цепи. Тогда у нас не будет ничего. Ребята работают над защитой корпуса от взрыва и способом, как крепить их, раз вам нужно приделать это к фотонным торпедам.  
– Сколько готовых корпусов уже есть?  
– Двадцать пока, капитан.  
– Скотти, сколько коммуникаторов ты можешь настроить?  
– Я справлюсь с тридцатью семью, капитан, не больше. Я уже кучу их сломал, пытаясь сделать то, что вам нужно.  
– Подключай и загружай через пятнадцать минут.  
– Я делаю все, что в человеческих силах, капитан.  
– Этого недостаточно, Скотти. Мы тут как дичь в кустах. Я должен видеть, что эти парни там делают. Конец связи.  
Капитан повернулся к другому инженеру, который занимался дисплеем.  
– Закончили?  
– Практически, сэр. Осталось повесить проектор и, когда мистер Спок добавит контролирующую программу, он будет транслировать все данные, что вы введете.  
– Хорошо. Какой гений в Звездном флоте придумал делать все эти экраны двумерными? Как я должен планировать сражение в космосе – трехмерное, вот ведь странность! – отслеживать перемещение другого корабля и прочие важные вещи, тупо пялясь в плоский экран?   
– Это прискорбное упущение, капитан. В истории Федерации было очень мало сражений в пустом космосе. Большинство битв внутрисистемных войн проходили вокруг какой-то точки, планеты или военной базы. Поэтому система отсчета была довольно ясной, и внешнего экрана было достаточно, чтобы смоделировать любую трехмерную ситуацию.  
– Ну, их не достаточно.  
Голопроектор замерцал. В воздухе перед капитанским креслом появились звездные системы Альфа и Бета квадрантов.  
– Гениальное решение.  
– Увеличь масштаб. Я хочу видеть, где мы находимся, Нейтральную зону и положение чужого корабля, по последним данным. Покажи Ромул, Рем тоже.  
Капитан просит слишком много. Сразу после того, как мы потеряли сигнал ромуланского корабля, капитан потребовал от меня модифицировать популярную ЗД голографическую игру, чтобы она отображала все движения, происходящие снаружи в режиме реального времени. Я переписал, добавил тысячи линий программного кода и сделал сырую программу, совершенно непонятную обычному пользователю. Даже с учетом того, что данные с сенсоров поступают автоматически, я должен был встроить специальные протоколы, чтобы программа могла распознавать информацию. Все остальное приходилось делать вручную, даже увеличивать изображение.  
– Сулу, мы все еще на курсе?   
– Следуем тем же курсом соответственно их последним перемещениям, капитан – 111 отметка 14.  
– И мы бы заметили что-нибудь, если бы подошли слишком близко к ним?  
– Да, капитан. Раз мы до сих пор ничего не засекли, значит, либо ромуланский корабль по-прежнему впереди нас, или они изменили курс.  
– Думаете, они знаю, что мы здесь, капитан?  
– Возможно. Но если у них действительно, как мы и думаем, маленький корабль и низкоэнергетические двигатели, то и сенсоры у них должны быть слабые. Хорошие сенсоры потребляют кучу энергии. Они, возможно, могут нас видеть, но не больше. Разве что у них в рукаве припрятаны еще какие-нибудь технологии.  
– Непохоже, капитан. Если вы вспомните, вооружение на Нараде было продвинутым, но система сенсоров вполне заурядной.  
– То был шахтерский корабль. А это боевая птица, скорее всего, и на ней должны быть самые передовые разработки.  
– Скотт – мостику.  
– Они готовы?  
– 31 аппарат готов и загружен, сэр.  
– 31. Куда делись 37?.. Проехали, жди моего сигнала, чтобы их выпустить. Оставайся на связи. Ухура, у тебя что-нибудь есть для меня?  
  
_________________________   
  
– Командир посылал за Менкором.  
– Было отправлено сообщение. Вы нарушили приказ о молчании.  
– Оно закодировано, это послание для Претора об успехе нашей славной миссии.  
– Ваша беспечность могла стоить нам победы в этой славной миссии. И все еще может. Земное судно продолжает преследование, улан. Вы понижены на два ранга, и я прикажу вас судить, если вы еще раз нарушите приказ. Возвращайтесь на пост.  
Менкор отсалютовал командиру и недовольно вернулся на свое место. Тот проводил его внимательным взглядом. Сзади к нему подошел другой военный.  
– Осторожнее, капитан. У него есть друзья в Сенате, приближенные к Претору. Претор и так с подозрительностью смотрит на вас, ревнуя к победам, которых вы добились в столь юном возрасте. Опасно угрожать его сторонникам.  
– Претор может и дальше заниматься глупыми политическими интригами. Что он знает об опасности? Я знаю о ней все. После побед в предстоящих походах и грядущей войне мы с ней совсем сроднимся. Мне нечего бояться.  
– Мы знакомы с тех пор, как вы были ребенком, но я до сих пор вас не понимаю.  
– Понимаете, – капитан широко улыбнулся. – Мы оба знаем, что произойдет, когда мы вернемся домой с доказательствами слабости землян. А у нас будет неопровержимое доказательство. Земной капитан будет следовать за нами, он должен. Когда он атакует, сделает эту фатальную ошибку, мы уничтожим его. Наш дар родине – новая война. Закончить работу, которую начал Неро.  
– Это обязательно? Мы уже потеряли стольких товарищей.  
– Это судьба воина, наш путь к величию. Мы сильны, мы выиграем войну, создадим нашу империю. Мы вернем то, что потеряли при Черон.  
– А вы, капитан. Чего хотите вы? Лавровый венок?  
– Флот, только флот под моим командованием и вас, как моего Второго, центурион. Мы пройдем через галактику, и наши имена встанут рядом с именами великих полководцев прошлого.  
Корабль слегка вздрогнул.  
– Капитан! В нас попали 4 ракеты с земного судна.   
– Этот идиот Менкор выдал наше положение. Хотя, странно, почему земной капитан не открыл огонь немедленно? Что это за ракеты?  
– Очень необычные, капитан. Металлические капсулы. Наши сенсоры улавливают, что они что-то транслируют.  
Лицо командир исказилось, когда он понял. Он невесело усмехнулся.  
– Умно. Очень умно.  
– Капитан?..  
– Я поступил бы так же, – он повернулся к центуриону. – Они прицепили отслеживающие приборы к нашему кораблю. Он умен, этот землянин.  
– Если они знают наше положение, почему они не атакуют?  
– Сперва изучи врага. Найди его слабые стороны. Потом атакуй. Мы подходим к Нейтральной зоне, и вот тут и начнется настоящее испытание. Я желаю войны и не боюсь ее. И я поставлю перед ним выбор.  
– Вы не можете нарушить молчание, капитан!  
– Может быть, ты и вправду не знаешь меня, центурион. Нет, я просто хочу узнать, настолько ли он храбр, как умен. Способен ли он развязать межзвездную войну?  
____________________________   
  
– Капитан, они ускоряются, – лейтенант Сулу оглянулся через плечо.  
Капитан стоял перед голографическим дисплеем и внимательно изучал передвижения ромуланцев. Доктор Маккой присоединился к нам на мостике, как и мистер Скотт. Доктор хмурился на мигающий красный огонек, представляющий вражеский корабль.  
Капитан вздохнул.  
– Они летят к Нейтральной зоне. Черт.  
– Капитан, в мирном договоре между Землей и Ромулом говорится…  
– Я знаю, Спок. Я не уверен, что договор все еще действует. После того, что сделал Неро.  
– Поговорим о деталях мирных соглашений, Джим? Действует или нет, но ты понимаешь, чем все это может кончиться? Миллионы и миллионы жизней зависят от того, что сделает капитан того корабля.  
– Или что у него не получится сделать, доктор.  
– Прекратите оба. Что я хочу знать, можем ли мы противостоять им с серьезным шансом выйти победителями.  
– Что касается двигателей, и сравнивать нечего. Не сомневайтесь, капитан, – мистер Скотт покачал головой. – Они идут на чистых импульсных, может быть, экстренный варп и предусмотрен, но если судить по тому, что я вижу – они должны были выбирать – либо сражаться, либо летать.  
– У их оружия есть слабость, капитан. Плазма полностью рассеивается через 1.4 а.е., достигнув максимального радиуса в 9200 км. Кроме того, мы знаем, что аппарат должен перезаряжаться около 62 секунд, и при этом потребляет огромное количество энергии.  
– Значит, это оружие ограничивает их радиус действия. Ничего удивительного, если оно на основе плазмы. Вопрос, сможем ли мы обогнать ее?  
– Есть маленькая сложность, сэр.  
– В чем дело, Чехов?  
– Маячки, сэр. Мы не знаем, где они прицепились к кораблю. Если они попали неудачно, мы скоро потеряем сигнал. Если повезет, коммуникаторы останутся на месте, но это вряд ли, сэр.  
– Ухура?  
– Думаю, это можно решить. Я могу направить широкополосные радиоимпульсы и ультрафиолетовые волны. Коснувшись корабля, они отразятся под разными углами, часть из них вернется к нам. Я настрою датчики связи на них, и смогу принимать отражение. По этим данным компьютер сможет вычислить курс корабля с отставанием в 1.8 секунды. Точность меньше, чем у коммуникаторов, но лучше чем ничего.  
– Телескопы могут помочь, Спок?  
– Вероятно, капитан. Они могут фиксировать позицию каждые 25 секунд, но не в состоянии давать долговременные данные, в отличие от метода лейтенанта Ухуры.  
– Приступайте.  
– Джим, эти игры в кошки-мышки – занятное времяпрепровождение, но чего ты хочешь добиться? Что ты будешь делать, когда они будут в Нейтральной зоне и откроют огонь?   
Капитан уставился на проекцию, в его глазах отражался ее свет.  
– Сэр, комета по курсу.  
  
________________________   
  
– Какое приятное зрелище. Чудо во мраке, – командир улыбнулся.  
– Вы говорили о провокации.  
– Мелкие частицы затемнят им сенсоры, центурион. Мы используем этот момент, чтобы сменить курс и выстрелить, пока они слепы.  
– Мы входим в хвост кометы, командир.  
– Как только будет полное затемнение, разворачиваемся на встречный курс. Приготовить орудие. Две трети мощности с широким радиусом хватит, чтобы их уничтожить.  
– Экран пуст, командир.  
– Пуст?  
– Грузовое судно больше нас не преследует.  
– Меняем курс, быстро!  
  
______________________   
  
– Сэр, там ничего!  
– Он угадал наше движение. Фазеры к бою. Спок, где он, черт возьми?  
Точка, обозначающая корабль, мгновенно исчезла с проекции, как только стали появляться частицы хвоста кометы.  
  
Кларк: Смена кадра, сферический, E = (0, 0, 0). Резкий всплеск инфракрасного излучения (0.66, 1.49, -1.33)  
  
Красная точка вернулась, под углом ниже Энтерпрайз.  
– Сулу, уводи нас, немедленно! Задний ход, убираемся из радиуса этой штуки.  
Красный луч появился и стал расти, все ближе и ближе подползая к кораблю.  
– Поднажмите! Еще энергии, быстро – Спок, у нее радиус равен дальности…  
– Видимо ромуланцы могут контролировать дистанцию и радиус, как и уровень мощности…  
– Блядь. Оно еще не рассеялось, держитесь крепче…  
  
______________________   
  
– Командир, корабль подбит. Они потеряли 30 процентов мощности.  
– 30 процентов. Хорошие цифры, чтобы гадать. На такой дистанции при поражении повреждения могут быть настоящими или преувеличенными. Он продолжает следовать за нами?  
– Да… погодите. Он меняет курс.  
Капитан нахмурился.  
– У нас нет другого выхода, только идти в Нейтральную зону. Наши запасы топлива малы. Но я не верю земному капитану.  
Все затряслось. Упали несколько блоков. Раздался крик.  
– Командир! В нас несколько раз попали с правого борта.  
– Маневр уклонения, сейчас же! Сублейтенант, найдите все материалы, какие найдете и заставьте их сенсоры путаться! Пилот — в Нейтральную зону!  
На полу, придавленный металлической балкой, с размозженным черепом и неестественно вывернутой рукой, лежал центурион. Темно-зеленая кровь текла из ран.  
  
_______________________   
  
Криворотов: фазер 1, заход 3, прямое попадание. Фазер 4, заход 6, касание объекта. Фазер 7, заход 2, прямое попадание.  
Кларк: Небольшое увеличение ИК. H 137 M 40.  
  
– Ухура?  
Ее пальцы летали над консолью, пока она добавляла импульсы, а компьютер фиксировал отраженные сигналы.  
– Все еще держим его, сэр. Один из коммуникаторов цел и продолжает слабо транслировать. Они достигли Нейтральной зоны.  
– Кто ваш заместитель?  
– Я, сэр, – отрапортовал младший офицер связи. Он не отрывался от собственной панели, помогая Ниоте.  
– Лейтенант аль-Хасан, отправьте сообщение Звездному флоту. Оповестите командную базу, что по моему мнению, у нас нет выбора. Под мою ответственность мы входим в Нейтральную Зону и атакуем ромуланский стелс-корабль. Лейтенант Сулу, подойдите немного ближе и продолжайте обстрел.  
– Есть сэр.  
– Нам удалось их подбить, Спок?  
– Да. Зачем мы подходим на радиус действия их орудий, капитан?  
– Их капитан очень хочет вернуться домой. Они не используют варп, значит у них проблемы с горючим, каким бы оно ни было. Если дела пойдут совсем хреново, я не хочу, чтобы они прошли в ромуланское пространство.  
  
____________________________   
  
Лицо капитана выражало глубокое горе. К нему подошел офицер.  
– Командир, они остаются в радиусе достижения, – нетерпеливо выпалил он. – Я позабочусь о центурионе.  
Командир резко поднялся. Последний раз кинув взгляд на центуриона, он повернулся к офицеру.  
– Не нужно. Центурион мертв.  
– Командир, почему мы не стреляем.  
Тот сузил глаза, оценивающе глядя на спрашивающего.  
– Нет. Нет, он хитер, этот землянин. Он хочет заставить нас тратить энергию. Он предполагает, что у нас всего...  
— Сэр, устройство готово.  
– Самое время. Все обломки в мусорном шлюзе?  
– Да, командир.  
Корабль снова затрясло.  
– Выстрел задел нас. Они чуть не попали в секцию с орудием.  
– Хорошо. Снизьте скорость, но продолжайте двигаться в направлении дома. Я хочу,   
чтобы земной капитан решил, что у нас повреждения.  
Ромуланцы отсалютовали и отправились исполнять приказы. Капитан остановил одного и кивнул на мертвого.  
– Тело центуриона тоже.  
Лицо офицера вытянулось, потом он отсалютовал снова и забрал труп.  
Глаза капитана блеснули, и он тихо прошептал.   
– Прости, старый друг, но я должен использовать все. Если хочу вернуться домой.   
  
___________________________  
  
– Впереди обломки, капитан. Мы серьезно их подбили!  
– Возможно, Сулу. Спок?  
– Обломки судна. Металлические балки, трубы, гипс и… тело, капитан.  
Кирк нахмурился.  
– Однако…  
– Да?  
– Масса незначительна, сэр.  
– Что?  
– Просто мусор. Трюк.  
– Слишком просто. Должно быть что-то еще.  
Голографическая проекция моргнула и полностью исчезла.  
– Что за хрень?  
– Я ищу ошибку, капитан.  
– Ухура, можешь дать мне в двумерном виде?  
– Нет, капитан. Среди обломков, должно быть, глушащие приборы, я получаю слишком много помех, чтобы обнаружить судно.  
– В этом же причина проблемы с программой, поток данных прекратился. Ошибка сейчас исправится, капитан.  
– Сулу, выводи нас из радиуса действия немедленно. 59 метка 90. Давай! Скотти, еще немного энергии!  
  
Кларк: ИК всплеск перед нами. Скорость неизвестна, слишком много помех.  
Папелу: e – d растет по экспоненте (0.65, 1.57, 0.88).  
Ауджа: Энергетический всплеск.  
Криворотов: Рентгеновские лучи. Плазма e- d = 4 × 1023 e-/см3.  
  
– Капитан, их оружие заряжено на максимальную мощность.  
– Сулу, когда эта штука до нас доберется, включай варп-четыре на две минуты, направление 111 метка 14.  
– Две минуты?  
– Можешь сделать?  
Лицо Сулу приняло решительное выражение.  
– Да сэр…  
– Джим, что ты, черт побери, себе думаешь. Я не специалист по варпу, но ускориться до световой скорости, а затем сбросить ее через 2 минуты? Мы шеи себе свернем…  
– Спок, рассчитай время столкновения с этой штукой…  
– Двадцать две секунды, отсчет идет…  
– Сулу, по моей команде. Спок, обратный отсчет.  
– Девятнадцать.  
– Сэр, вы не можете сделать этого! Нет никакой гарантии…  
– Восемнадцать.  
– … что переход на варп позволит нам пройти через плазму без повреждений!  
– Семнадцать!  
– Мне это известно. Есть идеи получше, Скотти?  
– Шестнадцать.  
– Мы можем обогнать ее, сэр. Корабль справится.  
– Пятнадцать.  
– Чехов?  
– 4.7 процента, что мы уйдем при этом курсе, капитэн.  
– Мы полностью их потеряем, если уйдем из радиуса действия радаров.  
– Четырнадцать.  
– Я не позволю им уйти.  
Внешний экран осветился красным, получив данные фронтальных сенсоров.  
– Тринадцать.  
– Шансы выжить, Спок.  
– Неопределенно. Подобное никогда – двенадцать – не было исполнено раньше.  
– Это как включить варп в центре звезды, капитан!  
– Одиннадцать.  
– Если сработает, у нас не будет войны. Если нет, все…  
– Десять.   
– …пойдет прахом. Я не допущу, что бы еще какая-нибудь планета погибла: Ромул, Рем, Земля…  
– Девять.  
– …Андория – да какая угодно – пока я жив.  
– Джим…  
– Давай, Сулу.  
– Восемь.


	48. Баланс страха. В тупике.

Мы в тупике.  
  
Девять часов и сорок семь минут прошло с момента, как капитан провернул эту безумную авантюру. Энтерпрайз получил повреждения, среди которых четыре выведенных из строя фазера, многочисленные сгоревшие цепи, две расплавленные материнские платы, шесть неработающих сенсоров, поврежденный дилитиевый кристалл и трещины в корпусе. У нас несколько пострадавших, в основном — ожоги от плазменного оружия.  
  
Выйдя из варпа по другую сторону от ромуланского корабля, капитан установил курс для ведения огня. Оставшиеся телескопы и сенсоры могли отследить вражеский корабль по энергетической подписи их оружия. Но после того как оно «остыло», мы потеряли сигнал. Капитан предполагает, что ромуланский командир заглушил двигатели и ждет, когда мы начнем двигаться. Кирк предполагает так же, что они не смогут использовать оружие снова, так как у них едва хватит горючего на обратную дорогу к Ромулу.  
– Эти ребята очень хотят вернуться домой. Это самая важная часть миссии. Они будут выжидать.  
  
Кирк применил схожую стратегию. Он замаскировал наш энергетический след, полностью заглушив гравитационные генераторы, снизив температуру в остальных секторах и отключив варповые двигатели, оставив только возможность для экстренного варпа. Большая часть оставшейся энергии идет на сенсорные сканеры.  
Ниота за пультом уже 20 часов. Она отказывается смениться. Все время, пока мы находимся в таком положении, она и помощники посылают сигналы, похожие на шум, чтобы определить координаты чужого корабля. Единственное, что им удалось установить, что в секторе присутствует какая-то масса. Капитан настаивает, чтобы она оставалась на мостике.  
– Она лучшая из всех, кто у нас есть. Лучшая во флоте, на самом деле.  
Инженер Скотт ждет в двигательном отсеке и занят ремонтом фазеров. Лейтенант Сулу и Чехов тоже уже 20 часов остаются за консолями навигации и пилотирования. Доктору Маккою пришлось заняться несколькими пострадавшими в лазарете. Все остальное время он оставался на мостике, стоя чуть позади капитана. Я отремонтировал голографическую программу, переписал коды и внес дополнительные данные, переданные учеными. Некоторая часть этих данных смогла заполнить информационные пробелы во временной линии.  
Капитан снова и снова проигрывал события от начала до самого тупика.  
– Стоп. Еще раз, – командовал он мне. – Направь с точки ромуланцев и покажи наше движение вокруг них.  
Он изучал записи и что-то отмечал про себя, морщась.  
–Ты видишь то же, что и я? – спросил он.  
Я вопросительно взглянул на него.  
– Я бы сделал абсолютно то же самое, если бы был на его месте. Посмотри, как он рисковал в 0034 и еще в 0049. Агрессивный, и очень опасный вариант, но если бы получилось – от нас бы и кучки космической пыли не осталось.  
– Вы пытаетесь просчитать их следующий ход.  
– Может быть. А может… – капитан посмотрел в сторону. Мягкий свет голографических звезд превращал его лицо в хаотичную игру теней, – а может, я сделаю ход первым.  
Капитан снова вернулся к изучению проекций. Доктор Маккой подошел и встал позади него.  
– Что происходит, Джим? – негромко спросил доктор. – У тебя такой странный взгляд.  
– Ничего, Боунз.  
– Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, – отрезал доктор и положил руку на плечо капитану. – Тебя что-то тревожит.  
Джим оторвался от картинки и посмотрел на мостик. Его взгляд задерживался на каждом человеке.  
– Все на мостике, да и на этом корабле, – он сделал жест в пространстве, – все они ждут, что я что-нибудь придумаю, сделаю следующий шаг, вытащу нас из неприятностей. Боунз, – он понизил голос, — что если я ошибусь?  
Доктор уставился на капитана и некоторое время не находил слов. Наконец он собрался и начал:  
– Капитан…  
– Я не ждал ответа, Боунз.  
– Но у меня он есть. Я редко говорю такое пациентам. Я доктор, а не ученый или астроном. Я не теоретик и не философ тоже. Но, – он кивнул на проекционное поле, – по словам математиков в этой галактике существует около 3 миллионов планет земного типа...  
Глаза Джима блеснули, когда он снова повернулся к светящимся точкам.  
– И во всей вселенной три миллиона миллионов галактик, как эта. Но среди всех этих звезд только по одному такому как мы. Каждый из нас единственный в своем роде.  
Он посмотрел на Джима в упор.  
– Не уничтожь единственного в мире Кирка.  
  
***   
– Полное молчание, командир. Никаких признаков. Я бы сказал, что грузовой корабль сбежал, или мы их уничтожили.  
– Это не грузовой корабль. Это их флагман, корабль класса Конституция.  
– Тогда наша победа еще более славна.  
– Молчите. Не торопите события. Земной командир не похож на остальных. Он просто выжидает. Он где-то здесь. Я чувствую.


	49. Баланс страха. Итог.

– Сигнал, командир!  
– Мы его поймали. Двигаемся к нему.  
– Он направляется к Ромулу, сэр!  
– Нас подбили, командир! Обширные повреждения по правому борту!  
– Но как, коммандер, как?!  
– Он колдун, этот человек, – в голосе командира звенело искреннее уважение. – Непредсказуемый, хитрый как Одит’тес.  
– Они в зоне поражения. Мы почти вышли из Нейтральной зоны – можно послать сигнал о помощи командованию.  
– Скорость, улан?  
– Мы их обгоним, командир. Они потеряли свои варп-двигатели.  
– Ждем, пока они окажутся на нужном расстоянии. Я хочу их полностью уничтожить.  
– Командир, окажите мне честь нанести удар!  
– Позволяю, младший лейтенант. Огонь по готовности.  
– На экранах странные показания. Мы подходим к полю обломков.  
– Состав?  
– В основном тяжелые металлы. В центре металлический ящик…  
– Не стрелять!  
В секунду все потемнело. Корабль сильно затрясло, с грохотом рушились металлические конструкции, раздавались взрывы. Датчики мигали, горели электрические цепи, повсюду царил хаос и слышались крики.  
– Мы проиграли! Это невозможно! Лучший корабль, гордость претора, уничтожен!  
– Молчать, солдат! Вы настолько трусливы, что сдаетесь при первом признаке беды? Мы еще можем сохранить славу Ромула и даже гордость претора. Где этот корабль сейчас?  
– На линии между нами и Ромулом, сэр.  
– Лейтенант, вы полностью разрядили оружие?  
– Нет, коммандер. Плазма еще осталась.  
– Сохраняйте позицию. Ничего не трогайте. Лейтенант, настройте оружие на максимум, загрузите всю энергию, какую найдете. Будьте готовы, по моему сигналу мы начнем последнюю атаку.  
– Но, коммандер! Это значит…  
– Мои приказы не обсуждаются, улан! Приступайте к исполнению обязанностей!  
Оставшиеся ромуланцы расправили плечи и вытянулись по стойке смирно.  
– Есть, сэр! Во славу Ромула и Рема!   
___________________________   
  
– Сулу, направляемся к ромуланцам. Ухура, выведи их мостик на экран.  
– Есть, сэр. Частота свободна, капитан.  
– Спок, – скомандовал Кирк.  
Я оставил свой пост и занял место позади него.  
  
На экране появилось лицо ромуланского командира. Он был удивительно молод, как и наш капитан. Его лицу не хватало только искусных иероглифов, какие были у шахтера Неро. Внутри корабль был сильно поврежден, развороченный последствиями взрыва бомбы, отправленной Кирком. Некоторые на мостике Энтерпрайз отшатнулись при виде ромуланца. Его униформа была порвана, сзади мигали огни. В отличие от Неро, чье сумасшествие и безумное горе было высечено на лице и особенно читалось в глазах, этот командир держался гордо, как на плацу. На его лице были написаны гордость, благородство и властность. Он посмотрел на нашего капитана с уважением и чем-то похожим на сожаление.   
– Капитан, мы готовы принять на борт выживших с вашего корабля. Приготовьтесь покинуть судно.  
–  _Нет, это не наш путь,_  – в глазах ромуланца блеснуло восхищение. –  _Сожалею, что мы встретились при таких обстоятельствах. Вы и я похожи – в другом мире я мог бы назвать вас другом._  
Кирк шагнул вперед, выражение его лица было отражением чувств ромуланского командира.  
– Для чего вам умирать?  
Ромуланец усмехнулся.  
– _Что бы вы сделали на моем месте, командир? Вы, как и я, знаете, что такое долг. Вся моя жизнь была основана на этом. Теперь осталось последнее дело._  
Командир оглянулся.  
– Сулу! Уводи нас, быстро!  
–  _Лейтенант…_  
– Мы не можем, капитан, или мы окажемся в ромуланском пространстве.  
–  _Огонь!_  
– Тогда прыгай 239 метка 11, твою мать! Быстро, быстро!..  
  
_____________________  
  
Лейтенант коммандер Левайн Малфюрс, погиб.  
Доктор Маси Цунемори, погиб.  
Доктор Терренс Кларк, погиб.  
Лейтенант Эстебан Родригес, погиб.  
Лейтенант Роберт Томлинсон, погиб.  
Лейтенант Кей Куонг, погиб.  
Лейтенант Дональд Найт, погиб.  
Энсин Ту-Куо Мамийа, погиб.  
Энсин Пьер Леконт, погиб.  
Энсин Лидия Вольп, погибла.  
Энсин Сью-Кенг Аэрн, погибла.  
Энсин Аиша Меллингтон, погибла.  
Энсин Джулиан Марчесано, погиб.  
Энсин, Светлана Непомнящая, погибла.  
Энсин Абдул Китали, погиб.  
Энсин Иветта Кината, погибла.  
Энсин Анжела Мартин, погибла.  
Старшина Заратустра Байлор, погиб.  
Старшина Ли Ших-Нинг, погиб.  
Старшина Доборин Ларсон, погиб.  
Старшина Канвалли Канвал, погиб.  
Медсестра Дабарфазад Маджумсузо-Нельсон, погибла.  
  
_________________   
  
Нам удалось обнаружить среди обломков вражеского корабля записи того, что происходило на мостике ромуланцев. Ниота и я исправили и перепроверили перевод к 2217. Я отправил его капитану, который в данный момент пересматривает видеофайлы на своем компьютере.  
Доктор занимается погибшими. Во время происходивших событий он был непривычно тих и задумчив. Меня беспокоит его здоровье.  
– Все со мной в порядке. Я сказал, что должен был сказать. Остальное легло на плечи Джима, и ему хватало, о чем беспокоиться. Он должен был собраться. Поэтому я заткнулся и не болтался под ногами, – доктор посмотрел мне в глаза. – Для таких дел у него есть ты. Ты его Второй, единственный, пожалуй, с кем он может разделить ношу, которую ему приходится нести. Лучше о нем побеспокойся, а не обо мне. И если у тебя получится, оторви его задницу от просмотра этих ромуланских картинок и притащи сюда. Я должен провести психологическую экспертизу.  
  
Когда я вошел в каюту капитана, он спал прямо за консолью, его лицо расслабилось, из полуоткрытого рта тянулась ниточка слюны.  
Я выключил видео, приглушил свет, отрегулировал температуру в комнате и вышел, заперев за собой дверь. Доктор Маккой согласился бы, что Джиму важнее выспаться, чем пройти тесты. 


	50. Баланс страха: Интервью.

«Баланса страха», – как команда назвала закончившийся инцидент, – вызвал типичные последствия: крупный дипломатический кризис, панику среди военных стратегов и инженеров, кинувшихся воссоздавать и изучать плазму, подпространственные каналы связи были перегруженны четырнадцатью одновременными передачами между адмиралами и членами Федерального Совета: политики выжимали всю информацию из меня и капитана долгими шифрованными сессиями; политические аналитики без устали сражались друг с другом по федеральной сети, — но у случившегося был еще один, достаточно неожиданный результат. Вся команда, по словам Ниоты «бурлит», обсуждая последние события. На тему случившегося ходит очень много слухов.  
  
 _«Шкрежащие Шёстры рулят в Альфа Квадранте; Знойный Секси Синий – Андорианские модели лидируют; +Спортивные новости – Межгалактическое Обледенение представляет новую линию мужской одежды– Ригелианские спортивные команды в вашем плей-листе; Выиграйте путешествие на орионский вип-курорт. Все расходы за счет ИтерGQ; Последние новинки земной моды.  
  
ИнтерGQ берет ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНОЕ интервью у капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка!_  
  
Капитан не подтвердил и не опроверг сам факт проведения интервью. У меня нет комментариев по этому вопросу. Статья была следующей:  
  
 _Его зовут Джеймс Тибериус Кирк._  
  
Двадцать шесть лет – и уже командир межзвездного корабля федерального класса Конституция "USS Энтерпрайз", самый молодой капитан за историю Федерации. Спасший нас от большого БУМ, когда Неро на машине Судного Дня активировал свой большой плазменный БУР! Вроде бы, чего еще желать парню? Ну, разве что завалить Ромуланский стелс-корабль?  
Джей Ти Кирк – золотой мальчик Звездного флота и великолепный охотник на ромуланцев. С тех пор как Неро взорвал его отца в космосе, Кирк встал на тропу войны, чтобы добраться до обидчика. Рожденный во время космического шторма, он на долгие годы застрял среди кукурузных полей Айовы, где на него сваливалось столько неприятностей, сколько не бывает оргазмов у орионской секс-рабыни. В Звездном флоте, когда он не был занят взломом компьютерных симуляций или доставанием профессоров своей уникальной гениальностью, Кирк создавал себе крутую репутацию местного Дон Жуана. Кто говорит, что нельзя весело провести время с лабораторными маньяками, одетыми в синее? Кирк перепробовал все цвета радуги, а может и больше.  
Наш капитан-Казанова встретился с Неро лицом к лицу и, если вы потрудились прочитать отчеты (а мы – нет), то знаете, что кроме этого ему пришлось разбираться с черной дырой. На свете есть хоть что-нибудь, с чем этот парень не справился бы? Звездный флот похлопал его по плечу, шлепнул по заднице, пришпилил медальку на униформу и отправил в 5ИМГК, Пятилетнюю Исследовательскую Миссию в Глубоком Космосе, если вы не в курсе.  
Но Кирк не из тех, кто запросто угомонится. Мы тут почитали сообщения о некоторых миссиях с участием «Энтерпрайз»: даже не верится, что подобные штуки происходят во вселенной. (Напомнили мне один из самых сильных кислотных приходов. Поверьте на слово!) Там, между звездами, не все вам игры и развлечения. Неделю назад сеть взорвалась от новостей, что ромуланцы опять рыскают в Нейтральной зоне. Любой другой в туманности Андромеды поджарился бы, если бы в него стреляли из плазменной пушки – любой, но не Кирк. Вообразите, он опять спас наши задницы.  
  
Потратив часы на пререкания по сети и убалтывание народа в штабе, я добился права на часовое интервью с единственным и неповторимым Джеймсом Т. Кирком. Всем известна его репутация, но знает ли кто правду о нем? Он легенда, загадочный капитан, безрассудный плейбой. Но под глянцевой обложкой славы и успеха таится человек с сильным характером.  
  
 _Итак, Неро пытался нас уничтожить. Вы догадываетесь, к чему я веду?_  
  
(кивает и смеется) Что вы хотите узнать?  
  
 _Ваши комментарии._  
  
У меня их нет. Я могу представить, что такое потерять беременную жену и целую планету, такое может свести с ума. Но для этого существует специальная терапия. Я мог бы ему посоветовать парочку хороших докторов. (снова смеется)  
  
 _Мы все видели видео, как вы предложили Неро перейти на ваш корабль. Почему? О чем вы думали?_  
  
(жмет плечами) Просто дипломатия. Я уже лучше в этом разбираюсь, но на самом деле большую часть работы делает Спок, почти всегда. Я же расслабляюсь в кресле капитана. Не на что жаловаться – хорошая жизнь.  
  
 _Раз зашла речь о вашем Первом, как вы ладите? Были слухи, что он обвинил вас на академических слушаниях и даже как-то пытался придушить. Это что, скрытое сексуальное притяжение?  
_  
(недоверчивый взгляд) Откуда вы взяли такой бред?  
  
 _О, значит, что-то все-таки есть._  
  
Нет, серьезно, кто вам такое сказал? Спок — профессионал и лучший старший помощник, о каком можно только мечтать. Он мог бы быть капитаном, если бы захотел. У нас есть расхождения во взглядах, но я не сидел бы тут, разговаривая с вами, если бы он не вытащил меня из нескольких мерзких передряг, которые нам подкинула вселенная.  
  
 _То есть галактические слухи врут?_  
  
Пусть люди что угодно сочиняют обо мне. Но не трогайте мою команду. Первого офицера в особенности.  
  
 _Какая жалость. А что между вами и старшим руководителем мед. службы, Леонардом Маккоем? Космос кишит очень интересными слухами о том, что вы вытворяли в свое время._  
  
Что?! Боунз мне как брат! Да это просто… слушайте, у меня куча дел, так что если мы закончили с Двадцаткой тех, с кем я не спал…  
  
 _Хорошо, извините. Молчу. Вернемся к серьезным темам, к ромуланскому кораблику, заскочившему поздороваться. (Кирк фыркает) Я читал о миссиях, в которых вы побывали, и среди них много дипломатических и научных, но военных почти нет._  
  
Меня это более чем устраивает. Я хочу исследовать космос, а не завоевывать его. День, когда я не нажимаю кнопку красной тревоги – это чудесный день.  
  
 _Аналитики ломают мозги, как вам удалось разобраться с той ситуацией, ведь у вас практически нет военного опыта._  
  
Не знаю. Но, наверное, случай с ромуланским шахтерским кораблем можно засчитать как военный опыт.  
  
 _Но в этот раз вы столкнулись с полноценным шпионским ромуланским кораблем. Я тут посмотрел ваши оценки в Академии – у вас даже не было курсов по продвинутой военной стратегии. Школа Офицеров даже не предлагает такой предмет._  
  
Я импровизировал. У меня неплохо получается.  
  
 _Да ладно. Просветите простых смертных, что творилось в вашей голове._  
  
После того, как пришлось разобраться с Нарадой, я подумал, будет неплохо подготовиться, на случай, если когда-нибудь случится что-то подобное. У Федерации отличные базы данных, я читал, что хотел.  
  
 _Просто читали? Нашли какие-то шпаргалки? Но все только и говорят, что ситуация была уникальной._  
  
Не такой уж и уникальной, но, вы правы, таких случаев было немного. Даже если вы прочтете все на тему, оружие и сенсоры, какие использовались раньше, довольно примитивны по нынешним стандартам и работали лишь на небольших расстояниях. В большинстве случаев речь шла об удачных выстрелах вслепую, и выигрывал тот, кто покрывал большую площадь.  
Мне кажется, в этом корень проблемы.  
  
 _В удаче?_  
  
Нет. В площади. Пространстве. Вы знали, что нас по-прежнему учат думать в плоскости, пользоваться плоскими экранами и прочими приборами? Это полнейший идиотизм. Мы в гребаном космосе, и уже давно выяснили, что здесь не два измерения. То есть, я, конечно, понимаю, что мы выросли на Земле, и подчас всю жизнь проживаем как точки на плоскости Икс и Игрек, но, в конце концов, мы уже сколько лет летаем в космос!  
  
 _Поговорим о космических войнах? Если я верно помню то, что учил на Истории Галактики, таких было немало, и проходили они в трех измерениях. И мы их выиграли._  
  
Окей, давайте я перефразирую – проблема не в измерениях. Спок говорил, что межзвездные войны проходили чаще всего как флот против планеты, или две планеты друг против друга, или два флота на близком расстоянии, или два флота между планет. Всегда есть общее – естественные границы происходящего.  
  
 _Границы?_  
  
Вроде ориентиров Север, Юг, Запад, Восток, Верх, Низ. По большому счету, очень просто сориентироваться в каком направлении ты хочешь двигаться. Ты на планете, а враг в космосе? Значит любая атака придет сверху, а отвечать ты будешь всегда снизу. В Нейтральной зоне, даже при наличие аванпостов на астероидах, не было какой-либо автоматической ориентации. Стоило мне это понять, стоило решить эту проблему, и я мог определить цель, путь, просчитать углы, какие хотел, все, что было мне стратегически полезно.  
То, что случилось в Нейтральной зоне проще всего представить как сражение на старинных земных подводных лодках, с той лишь разницей, что не существует ни поверхности, ни дна океана. Я много про это читал, и о старинных воздушных боях во время земных мировых войн. Интересное чтение. Есть кое-что из фантастики, что пригодилось, правда, польза с точки зрения современной стратегии была небольшая. Хотя попадались хорошие идеи.  
  
 _Вау, не ожидал получить гигантский урок об измерениях. Я постоянно проваливал математику._  
  
(пожимает плечами) Вы многое потеряли.  
  
  
 _Все эти книжки и учеба – это помогло вам разложить все по полочкам?_  
  
Книги только подсказывают. На корабле Спок читает больше всех – он, наверное, целую энциклопедию успевает проглотить, пока я прочитаю какой-то там отчет. Хотелось бы и мне иметь эйдетическую память.   
  
 _Расскажите мне про ту грязную бомбу, про которую все говорят. Это еще одна ваша импровизация?_  
  
Вообще-то я украл идею у ромуланского командира. Он сбросил в космос всякий мусор, чтобы заставить нас поверить в гибель их корабля. А среди обломков были запрятаны приборы, глушащие наши сенсоры и заставившие нас растеряться на несколько минут.  
Я использовал ту же идею, но усложнил ее. Я не был уверен, что он поведется, но ромуланец попался.  
  
 _В одной из сетевых статей ФедГазета назвала вашу изобретательность «всплеском абсолютной гениальности»._  
  
Я бы не стал называть это гениальностью.  
Просто вы используете все, что можете. Так получилось, что на корабле нашлась старая ядерная боеголовка. Корабль получил серьезные повреждения, мы были вынуждены сократить использование энергию, потому что оказались в патовой ситуации. Тогда я и подумал о бомбе. Скотти и я, и еще несколько инженеров и военных офицеров собрали все, что было разрушено, обломки, обрывки, все что смогли, и сбросили в космос. И вместе с мусором отправили боеголовку, после чего нарушили молчание и на самой большой доступной скорости направились к Ромулу.  
  
 _Вот этого большинство не может понять. Это было великолепно, но против здравого смысла. Вы почти вышли из нейтральной зоны. Ромуланцы до сих пор пытаются доказать, что вы пересекли границу._  
  
Нет, не пересекали. Зачем я пошел к Ромулу? Я знал, что их командир очень хочет вернуться и использует любой шанс, чтобы не позволить нам уйти живыми на нашу сторону. Я оказался у них по курсу, как дополнительный бонус. (пожимание плечами) Откуда мне знать, что он думал.  
  
 _И когда он выстрелил, то подорвал атомную бомбу._  
  
Да. Я не знал, остался ли у него какой-то запас, но не важно. Бомба сама по себе сильно повредила бы, если у нас не вышло, но главные разрушения были от обломков, буквально порвавших корабль. Это был действительно грязный трюк – когда подобные штуки проделывают дыры в твоем корабле. Взрыв раскидал обломки во всех направлениях. Ромуланцам некуда было укрыться, что-то все равно попало бы.  
  
 _Вам хотят вручить медаль славы или даже повысить в звании, как я слышал. В 26 лет дважды подняться по карьерной лестнице, на что это похоже? Есть ли что-то еще, чего пожелать? Кажется, вы добились всего._  
  
Они не собираются повышать меня. Медали меня не интересуют.  
И вы бы удивились, в какое дерьмо иногда нас забрасывает вселенная. Уверен, что могу провести всю жизнь в том же статусе и ни разу не заскучать.  
  
 _Если сравнивать эти две победы, которая вам кажется важнее? Неро или последняя?_  
  
Ну… Их невозможно сравнивать. Я потерял 22 члена экипажа, за которых отвечал, вот что я вынес из последней победы. Но с другой стороны потеряна целая планета, культура, народ, биологическая вариативность, знания и много чего еще.  
  
 _Вы думали о том, как бы хотели закончить карьеру?_  
  
Нет. Я решаю проблемы по мере возникновения.  
  
 _Хорошо, еще несколько вопросов напоследок. Каково это быть самым молодым капитаном во флоте? Сильно напрягает?_  
  
Сперва это напрягало, но я привык. Мне не важно, что думают или говорят обо мне. Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, чем я занимаюсь и как я это делаю.  
  
 _Чем вы занимаетесь, когда вы не на службе?_  
  
(смех) Я всегда на службе. Бывает, конечно, что все идет тихо, и мы не по уши в дерьме. Не знаю. Работаю. Играю в шахматы. Ем. Сплю. Читаю что-нибудь.  
  
 _Никакого секса?_  
  
Почему весь Альфа Квадрант интересует моя сексуальная жизнь?  
  
 _Ваша репутация. Почему бы людям не интересоваться? Вы классный._  
  
Ну, это не очень хорошая идея, чтобы капитан вступал в неформальные отношения – так они называют это в Звездном флоте – с членами команды. И это редкий случай, когда я согласен. Плохая идея.  
  
 _Наверное, это тяжело._  
  
Справляюсь. (ухмыляется) Как я сказал, жаловаться не на что. У меня потрясающая работа, и я не могу представить себя где-нибудь еще.  
  
 _Последний вопрос._  
  
Давайте.  
  
 _Кто-нибудь называет вас Джей Ти?_  
  
Э… нет? А зачем?  
  
 _Просто классно звучит – Джей Ти Кирк._  
  
Нет, спасибо.  
  
 _Почему нет?_  
  
Потому что это не мое имя. (фыркает) Слушайте, что за странный вопрос?


	51. Энтерпрайз. Начало.

– Профессор.  
  
Студент: землянин  
Ранг: кадет  
Имя: Ухура, Ниота  
Возраст: предположительно 23 земных года  
Специализация: не выбрана/программа подготовки пилотов  
Происхождение: африканский континент, восточное побережье  
Родной язык: предположительно суахили, сомалийский и арабский дополнительно. Превосходное владение Федеральным Стандартом.   
Класс: Введение в ксенолингвистику, секция 012  
Уровень: топ 3%  
Текущая оценка: 96.44/100  
Прогнозируемая итоговая оценка: 98.70/100  
Дополнительно: Быстрое усваивание крайне структурированных языков. Трудности с орионскими диалектами. Интересные и заслуживающие внимания работы по эволюции лингвистики.   
Рекомендации: предварительно – Офицер связи Звездного флота или поступление в Академию Лингвистики и Ксенолингвистики для получения докторской степени.  
  
– Кадет Ухура.  
Она удивленно распахнула глаза.  
– Вы знаете мое имя?  
– Я знаю имена всех 725 студентов, посещающих мои курсы, кадет Ухура.  
– Хм…  
– У вас какой-то вопрос, кадет?  
Она выпрямилась.  
– Да, сэр. Я хотела бы узнать, сколько отрывков нужно переводить в день. Вы сказали, что можно делать это в собственном темпе, но если у меня не будет плана, я никогда их не закончу.   
У нее в руках было несколько датападов.  
– Два в день будет достаточно.  
– Два в день?!  
– Как только вы дойдете до отрывка 29, предлагаю увеличить их количество до трех.  
Девушка уставилась на меня.  
– Полагаю, я полностью ответил на ваш вопрос. Если это все, что вы хотели…  
– Подождите! Я пыталась перевести первый отрывок, потратила на него пять часов, и у меня вышла полная ерунда. Я просмотрела все словари, какие только есть в информационных базах, но все равно у меня получается набор какой-то тарабарщины.  
– Перевод у вас с собой?  
Она протянула датапад. Страницу покрывали четко организованные аккуратные заметки, сделанные красным. Под каждым словом был подписан возможный вариант перевода, помеченный ссылкой на библиографический источник – использованный словарь. На другой странице были подобраны различные варианты значений. Очевидно, она сравнивала переводы аналогичных работ и пыталась вычислить самый подходящий смысл. Вложенный ею труд производил большое впечатление.  
Не смотря на это, она была права в своем утверждении. Большая часть строк являлась «тарабарщиной».  
– Если вы сузите параметры того, что вам хотелось бы узнать, возможно, я смогу еще как-то помочь. Я не собираюсь делать перевод за вас, так как это уничтожит смысл упражнения.  
Кадет Ухура нахмурилась над планшетом. Казалось, она мучительно выбирает между тем, чтобы задать какой-то конкретный вопрос про отрывок, или спросить что-то о задании в общем.  
– Я должна переводить быстрее. Я хорошо владею вулканским – по крайней мере, если сравнивать с остальными студентами. Мы не умеем говорить на нем, но я могу его распознать и читаю довольно бегло. Но вот тут – Древний Вулканский. Между ними есть много схожего, но и немало отличий. Я потратила много времени на один отрывок, зашла в тупик, и при этом вы говорите, что нужно успевать по два за день? Профессор, как бы я не любила ваш предмет, но у меня еще практика, не говоря уже о других занятиях.  
– Студенты редко выполняют это задание до конца. Я не надеюсь, что вы закончите перевод всех отрывков. На самом деле, вы уже сделали больше, чем 64 % кадетов за всю историю этого курса. Мой ответ относился к заданию в общем, не учитывая, сколько в среднем отрывков способны перевести кадеты.  
–  _Что?!_ – она ошеломленно посмотрел на меня.  
– Мой ответ вас не устраивает.  
– Нет. Я хочу закончить это задание. Перевод, что мы должны были сделать с вулканского, просто восхитителен, и было бы здорово сравнить его с новым заданием. Я хотела взять эту тему для выпускной работы. Но дело в том, что… – она задумалась, подбирая слова. – Вы знаете доварповый английский, профессор?  
Я кивнул. Крайне запутанный и озадачивающий язык.  
– Вообразите, что вы только выучили доварповый английский. Задание, что вы дали нам, это как перевести десять книг «Потерянного Рая», в которых полно пропусков. «Потерянный Рай» и так невероятно сложно переводить, но теперь вы даже не знаете, где начинается одно слово и заканчивается другое.  
– Раньше никто не описывал задание в подобных терминах.  
– Но вы понимаете, почему я расстроена?  
– Я вижу источник ваших трудностей. Это моя ошибка. Я не учел некоторые факторы.  
– Но я все еще хочу перевести вулканскую версию «Потерянного Рая».  
Я обдумал ситуацию. Будет нелогично лишать такой возможности столь талантливую и мотивированную студентку.  
– Могу я предложить решение?  
Она кивнула.  
– Я помогу вам в переводе первых десяти отрывков. Это улучшит ваше понимание и позволит осознать метод, с помощью которого вы сможете переводить правильно. После того, как мы закончим с десятью отрывками, вы сможете задавать мне специфические вопросы или просить перепроверить правильность перевода, но я не буду в дальнейшем как-то направлять ваши усилия.  
– Только десять отрывков? Я не думаю, что этого достаточно.  
– Я принял во внимание ваш уровень обучаемости. Если бы вы были средним студентом, я предложил бы помощь с семнадцатью отрывками.  
Она прищурилась, глядя с подозрением.  
– Бывает так, что вы отказываете студенту в помощи?  
– Есть студенты, которым ничто не поможет. И таким лучше покинуть мои занятия и перевестись на другой курс.  
Она мелодично рассмеялась.  
Увлекательный опыт. Никогда раньше мне не удавалось рассмешить кого-то из землян.  
Некоторые приходили ко мне в кабинет чуть ли не в слезах из-за полученных оценок.  
Я никогда не пойму, почему земляне так эмоционально реагируют на собственные ошибки. Мы учимся на них, чтобы не повторять снова. Вытекающая жидкость из слезных желез никак не исправит ошибку, оценку, не прибавит знаний студенту, не заставит меня изменить мнение. Студенты пытались таким образом заставить пожалеть их, проявить доброту. Это нелогично, я не вижу ничего доброго в том, чтобы ставить работе, проделанной студентом, несоответствующую реальности оценку. Подобное поощряет учащихся оставаться на уровне посредственности. Тем не менее, большинство студентов предпочитают действовать по земной поговорке «в неведении благо».  
– Могу я предложить еще кое-что?  
– Да, профессор.  
– Структура Древнего Вулканского имеет 66 лингвистических и грамматических совпадений с древним земным языком, санскритом. Возможно, вам покажутся интересными некоторые работы по переводу с санскрита, особенно – доктора Гопалакришнана. Она серьезно изучила несколько земных, а также несколько компьютерных языков. У нее необычный подход, основанный на уникальном опыте, и, возможно, вам будет полезно с ним ознакомиться.  
Кадет Ухура широко улыбнулась, в ее глазах читалась явная благодарность.  
– Огромное вам спасибо, профессор. Мы встречаемся…  
– Я буду у себя в кабинете в 1430.  
  
  
  
– Мне пришлось собрать всю смелость, чтобы в первый раз заговорить с тобой.  
– Не было похоже, что ты нервничаешь или что тебе некомфортно.  
– Я репетировала перед зеркалом.  
Я удивленно поднял бровь.  
– Ну, нет, конечно. Но я проигрывала в голове, что скажу тебе. Правда, из нее сразу все вылетело, стоило тебе обратиться ко мне по имени.  
– Я помню, как ты удивилась.  
– Это было не удивление, это был шок. Наверное, мой мозг на несколько секунд просто перестал работать.  
– Я настолько неприступный?  
Ниота посмотрела с сомнением, словно решала, говорить правду или нет. Что само по себе было ответом.  
Должно быть, на моем лице отразилось разочарование.  
– Ты просто слишком умный. Ты говорил, что даже среди вулканцев выделяешься способностями, – пыталась она защититься.  
– Я не знал, что у землян существует обратная зависимость между интеллектом и социальными контактами индивида. У вулканцев есть подобная прямая зависимость между обвинениями в эмоциональности и сложностями в налаживании социальных связей.  
– Неправда! – немедленно отреагировала Ниота. – Если ты умный, это еще не значит, что у тебя будет мало друзей.  
Я поднял бровь.  
– То есть, твое предположение неверно.  
– Дело в том, что ты еще и вулканец. Наполовину вулканец, наполовину человек, – она нахмурилась. – Два совершенно непохожих народа. И ты постоянно разрывался между двумя крайностями в поисках точки пересечения.  
– Когда мы с тобой встретились, я не был уверен, что подобная точка вообще существует.  
Ниота промолчала. Я продолжил.  
– Обе расы следуют настолько жестким стандартам, что компромисс казался невозможным. Чтобы быть принятым одной культурой, мне нужно было полностью отказаться от второй. Что тоже было невозможно. Слишком много физиологических отличий.  
– А теперь?  
Я опустил взгляд вниз, на руки.  
– Ты была не единственной студенткой на курсе, но мой первый урок земной концепции дружбы я получил от тебя. Хотя, этот вариант нельзя назвать универсальным.  
– Почему нет?  
– Доктор Маккой сказал, что они с Джимом мои друзья, но…  
– Джим? С каких пор ты называешь капитана Джимом?  
– Я не называю его по имени на людях. В случае с доктором Маккоем, его определение дружбы значительно отличается от твоего, так как в 73 % случаев его поведение по отношению ко мне и даже по отношению к капитану не назовешь «дружеским». На самом деле, оно довольно часто враждебно.  
– Теперь ты снова назвал его «капитаном», – упрекнула она.  
– К тому же, ты классифицируешь растущие отношения между тобой и мистером Скоттом как «дружбу», но в этом есть романтический оттенок.  
Ниота покраснела.  
– Ты просто хочешь сбить меня с темы…  
– Когда мы встречались, я никогда не мог уловить разницу между тем, когда мы вели себя как друзья, а когда как пара, за исключением тех моментов, которые четко относилось к сексуальной…  
– Понятно, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, значит – не будем. Я запомню. – Она ткнула в меня пальцем, – Иногда ты бываешь таким упертым занудой!  
– Джим обвиняет меня в том же, когда мы играем в шахматы.  
– Почему? Что ты такого сделал?  
– Не ответил на личные вопросы.  
Ниота рассмеялась.  
– Да, я тоже из-за этого на стенку лезла.  
– Ниота, твои выражения…  
– Да ладно, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Твоя замкнутость иногда граничит с паранойей.  
Я замер.  
– Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, но заставить тебя говорить о себе – это как вырывать зуб у верблюда. Мало того, что это само по себе трудное дело, так он еще и плюется.  
Очень нелестная аналогия.  
– Но еще неприятнее то, что тебе хватает одного взгляда и немного размышлений, чтобы понять о человеке уйму разных вещей, иногда таких, о которых сам человек и не подозревает. Я понятия не имела, что у меня хорошая кинестетическая память, пока ты мне не сказал. Я даже не знала, что есть такой метод обучения!  
– После того, как ты стала пользоваться новой методикой, разрыв в оценках между тобой и остальными значительно увеличился.  
Она улыбнулась, но отмахнулась от моего замечания.  
– В том, что ты сказал, есть своя правда. У каждого свое представление о том, что такое дружба, и каждый раз отношения между двумя не похожи на другие. Но всегда они основаны на общении – обмене идеями, общих воспоминаниях. Можно иметь и то, и другое, и не быть друзьями – быть знакомыми, коллегами, руководителем и подчиненным, просто оставаться чужими друг другу. Но если этих двух вещей нет, то дружбы тоже не будет.  
– Продуманный ход, Ниота. Но это не сработает. Я не собираюсь рассказывать, в какой момент я стал воспринимать капитана как Джима.  
Ниота посмотрела раздосадовано, я редко заслуживал от нее такой взгляд.  
– Стоило попыталась, – она быстро поцеловала меня в щеку. – Но я от тебя не отстану.  
Подмигнув, она вышла.  
  
________________   
  
– Капитан?  
– Да? — он оторвался от рапорта, который я ему отдал.  
– Могу я называть вас Джимом?  
Он свалился с кресла.  
– Что?!  
– Конечно, если мы на службе, я продолжу сохранять подобающую дистанцию и обращаться к вам соответственно рангу. Но довольно странно продолжать называть вас капитаном, когда мы, к примеру, играем в шахматы.  
Капитан уставился на меня с пола.  
Возможно, я своей просьбой вышел за рамки.  
– Если вы возражаете, я продолжу обращаться к вам также, как и…  
\- Нет, нет, нет, нет. Зови меня Джим. Можешь звать меня по имени и на мостике, если хочешь. Никаких проблем, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Я просто не ожидал, вот и все. Это как гром среди ясного неба.  
– Гром, Джим?  
Я вскинул бровь. Последовала ожидаемая реакция. Он рассмеялся.  
Увлекательный опыт.


	52. Энтерпрайз. Спор.

Этот разговор был уже не раз.  
  
– Вы должны пересмотреть то, что понимаете под приемлемым риском, капитан. Последствия принятых вами решений гораздо серьезнее, чем вы склонны считать. И от вашего выбора очень часто зависят другие люди, в том числе доктор Маккой и я.  
– Не могу поверить, что мы снова об этом. Который раз? Четырехтысячный?  
  
Приходится уточнять для капитана, о чем речь.  
  
– Не только ваша жизнь ставится на кон, когда вы действуете, не оглядываясь на риск, связанный с ситуацией.  
– Опять будешь грузить меня соотношением плюсов и минусов? Ты только так и умеешь спорить, со всей твоей логикой, забившей тебе голову. Она у тебя из ушей не течет случайно? Какой-нибудь суперлогичной ушной серой? У вулканцев бывает ушная сера?  
  
Ни он, ни я не хотим спорить снова. Наши споры заканчиваются всегда одинаково: капитан, обладая сильным характером и/или более высоким рангом, не принимает во внимание мои возражения и продолжает делать то, что ему нравится.  
  
– Капитан, у меня есть серьезная причина снова вернуться к этой теме. Я давно осознал и принял, что наша профессия по своей природе крайне опасна. Я больше не оглядываюсь на указания Звездного флота касательно рекомендованных рисков и оценок, и вы не можете обвинить меня в упертом цитировании штабных инструкций, как раньше.  
– Да ну? Это для меня новость, потому что ты продолжаешь говорить те же самые слова, что и всегда.  
  
Конечный итог его действий бывает разным. В данном случае результат был катастрофическим не только для дипломатической миссии, но и для Федерации, которой был нанесен серьезный ущерб.  
  
– Я знаю все ваши оправдания касательно опасных инцидентов, в которые вы попадаете, подпадали и еще не раз попадете. Иногда я соглашаюсь с вашими объяснениями, если они обоснованы. Но некоторые ваши решения полностью строятся на личных капризах и эмоциональных предпочтениях.  
– Вот блин, что, правда, у меня есть эмоции? И я действую под их влиянием? Вау, какой блестящий анализ, Спок. Да ты просто охренительно быстро соображаешь сегодня.  
  
Землянам знакома фраза «Один за всех и все за одного». Капитан в данном случае был склонен действовать соответственно со второй её половиной.  
  
– Оскорбление вашей гордости – не причина для назначения дуэли и разрыва дипломатических отношений с аткинонцами.  
– Ты вообще сейчас о чем? Если кто и должен был быть оскорблен, так это ты! Может, тебе и параллельно, когда о тебе говорят всякую дрянь, ну а я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, когда какие-то ублюдки оскорбляют моего старшего помощника.  
– В культуре аткиннонцев смешанная кровь рассматривается как…  
– Мне насрать на их культуру. Ты не живешь там, так какого хрена они смеют обращаться с тобой как с дерьмом?  
– Джим, я привык к подобным словам в свой адрес. И не позволяю им влиять на мое поведение, как вы позволили повлиять на ваше. Эта дипломатическая миссия имела огромное значение для Федерации, ведь на планете находится ключевой ресурс для реконструкции флота.  
– Звездный флот может поискать кретуизиум, или как там его называют, где-нибудь еще.  
– Нет, не может. Штабу прекрасно известна политика на Аткиноне, и они считают ее неприемлемой с моральной точки зрения. Однако они крайне нуждаются в этих материалах. Вы не можете позволить себе столь незрелое отношение к подобного типа сценариям, подразумевающим возможность оскорбительного поведения.  
– И что, твою мать, ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? Рассыпался в извинениях и притворился, что ничего не случилось?  
– Вред уже нанесен. Мы сможем восстановить дипломатические отношения, но они не пойдут на контакт с вами, после того, как вы убили их Главного министра.  
– Это их культурные правила, не мои.  
– Он чуть не убил вас. И тогда «Энтерпрайз» оказался бы во власти аткинонцев. Когда вы вызывали министра на дуэль, вы учли все варианты?  
– Да! И там был только один вариант – я должен был убить этого ублюдка, решившего, что он может так запросто тебя оскорблять.  
– _Вы учли все варианты?_  История могла кончиться совсем иначе. Очевидно, что в тот момент, пылая праведным гневом, вы даже не думали, в какую непредсказуемую ситуацию втянули себя, а вместе с собой и меня, Ниоту, группу дипломатов, команду «Энтерпрайз» и Федерацию в целом. Если бы вы проиграли или были убиты, всех нас казнили бы, а Федерация не смогла бы вмешаться без ущерба для существующих мирных договоренностей.  
Я не понимаю, откуда в вас, капитан, вдруг такая заинтересованность в защите моей чести, но этот интерес не оправдывает ваши действия во время этой миссии. Есть время отстаивать то, во что мы верим, и время, когда другие, более важные нужды превалируют над нашими убеждениями. Это только единичный случай, но я могу вам гарантировать, что в будущем их будет немало.  
– И что, по-твоему, я должен делать? Как реагировать, когда они смеются над тобой и смотрят так, будто хотят тебя убить, потом трахнуть, а труп порезать на куски и скормить собакам?  
– Контролировать себя. Как вы сами говорили, капитан – смириться с этим. Ваши мысли достойны уважения, но вы обязаны научиться ставить интересы большинства выше интересов некоторых. Для вас никогда не составляло проблемы считать интересы команды приоритетными по отношению к вашим собственным. Почему вы делаете для меня исключение?  
– Никогда!.. Я никогда не поступлю так, не после того дерьма – «убьем половину населения, чтобы выжила вторая».  
– Есть ситуации, когда подобное отношение приемлемо и необходимо.  
– Да пошел ты на хуй! Я не собираюсь выслушивать твою поебень о том, как мне надо работать…  
– Капитан, вы ведете себя неразумно. Ваша точка зрения выдает вашу незрелость…  
– Кого вообще это ебет? Мне осточертело это дерьмо, мне нахуй не сдались твои нравоучения о противостоянии общества и индивидуума и прочей хуйне. Я, блядь, уже все решил, и да, блядь, я буду жить с этим решением.   
– Не только тебе жить с этим решением, Джим. Ты прекрасно справляешься с ответственностью, возлагаемой твоим рангом, но когда действуешь импульсивно, забываешь о своих обязанностях и…  
– Я никогда не забываю о своих обязанностях, Спок…  
– Ты действуешь исходя из личных мотивов и чувств. Капитан не может позволить подобным вещам влиять на оценку ситуации.  
– Значит, теперь мои решения искажены личной заинтересованностью.  
– В данной конкретной миссии это влияние критически заметно.  
– Хорошо, знаешь что? Если тебя устраивает, что эти скоты вытирают об тебя ноги, пусть так и будет. В следующий раз я и пальцем не пошевелю. Счастлив?  
– Меня беспокоит не особенность данной ситуации, а твоя неспособность дистанцировать личные и общественные обязанности и неумение сбалансировать их.  
– Раз у тебя на все есть ответы — ведь ты вулканец и все дела, — ну так ответь мне! В каком таком гребаном мире мы живем, если нас учат безоговорочно принимать нелогичную ненависть и фанатичную нетерпимость?  
– Джим, в каком мире мы живем, если продолжаем культивировать агрессивные защитные инстинкты, направленные на тех, кто проявил к нам враждебность?


	53. Энтерпрайз: Извинение.

Джим поднялся на мостик и молча сел в свое кресло. Офицеры вокруг него нерешительно переглядывались.  
  
Вулканец, совершив ошибку в цепочке логических рассуждений, осознает это, выясняет происхождение проблемы и избегает повторения ситуации в дальнейшем. Землянин же, совершив любую ошибку, оскорбив кого-то словом, как-то иначе задев чьи-то чувства, либо высказав ошибочное суждение – извиняется.  
  
– Докладывайте, коммандер Спок.  
– Никаких происшествий, капитан. Мы получили следующее задание и направляемся к планете Астон’хау для сбора научных данных. Прошлые исследования показали возможность наличия на планете залежей ценных руд. Мы зайдем на Аванпост 51, чтобы забрать необходимое оборудование. Ожидаемое время прибытия 1755.  
  
Слово «сожалеть» происходит от слова «жалость», и изначально заложенный в него смысл гораздо глубже, нежели все привыкли думать. Статья в базе данных Федерации говорит, что глагол «сожалеть» означает «оплакивать, болеть сердцем, сокрушаться о чем-то, соболезновать, сочувствовать, печалиться вместе с кем-то». «Сожалеть» — это эмоциональное состояние.  
Приемлемая фраза на земном Федеральном Стандарте — «я сожалею».   
  
– Принято.  
Капитан стал смотреть вперед.  
  
За оставшееся время вахты Кирк пролистал пятнадцать отчетов, заполнил кучу собственных бумаг, прочел две статьи об улучшении варповых технологий и провел сеанс связи со Штабом.  
  
Есть что-то странное в том, что земляне связывают извинение и печаль. Формальное значение слова «извини» — это просьба простить вину, которая, в, свою очередь, говорит о внутреннем отношении дееспособного субъекта к совершенному им деянию, об осознании собственной ответственности за нарушение нравственных и/или юридических норм. Теоретически, это довольно близко к вулканскому осознанию совершенной ошибки в суждениях.  
  
– Капитан Кирк.  
– Адмирал.  
– Не могли бы вы объяснить мне, почему аткинонцы прекращают любые контакты с Федерацией, хотя мы ожидали совершенно иного результата?  
– Объяснений нет, сэр.  
– Вы не можете объяснить или не хотите?  
– Понимайте как угодно, сэр.  
– Я не в настроении играть в игры, капитан. Вы получили конкретный приказ заключить мир, который позволил бы Федерации построить рудники и космические доки на планете.  
– Капитан не несет ответственности за исход переговоров, адмирал, – я выступил вперед. – Это моя вина.  
Капитан повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на меня. Адмирал выглядел слегка потрясенным.  
– Ваша, коммандер Спок? Мне трудно в такое поверить.  
– Я не принял во внимание ключевые культурные особенности жителей планеты, и этим поставил под угрозу успешность миссии. Я бы рекомендовал Звездному флоту послать другую делегацию на Аткиннонс. Хотя это непостоянная и изменчивая раса, они не держат обиды долго. Достаточно первыми пойти на примирение, и они будут открыты для любых предложений.  
– Вы уверены?  
– Да, сэр. Адмирал Пайк будет идеальной кандидатурой для подобной миссии. Он известен как превосходный человек с твердым характером, его статус героя Звездного флота польстит их раненому самолюбию.  
– Капитан, что вы скажете по поводу ситуации?  
– Я приношу свои извинения за то, что поставил вас и Флот в  _неудобное_  положение.  
– Я бы посоветовал вам, капитан, умерять тон, когда разговариваете со старшим по званию.  
– Принято к сведению, сэр.  
– Коммандер Спок, я не думаю, что есть необходимость вносить это в ваше личное дело. Я уверен, что произошло печальное недоразумение.  
– Это щедрое предложение, адмирал, но в этом нет необходимости.  
Адмирал рассеянно махнул рукой.  
– Глупости. Я рад, что проблема практически разрешилась. Благодарю вас, господа.  
  
Изображение исчезло. Капитан уставился на меня.  
– Что, твою мать, это было?  
– Адмирал хотел узнать…  
– Не нужно меня вытаскивать из проблем,  _ясно_?  
Кирк покинул мостик.  
  
 _«Извинение»_  — оправдание перед человеком, пострадавшим от чьих-то непреднамеренных действий, проявление сочувствия и подтверждение осознания вины за совершенное, или же открытое признание сделанного проступка с выражением сожаления путем возмещения нанесенного ущерба.


	54. Извинение.

– Просто дай ему время. Он поймет. Meno ya mbwa hayaumani.  
– Я не понимаю, что это значит. «Зубы собаки не ранят друг друга»?  
– Это значит, что братья, даже когда дерутся, не причиняют друг другу боли. Я понимаю, почему Джим так отреагировал, когда главный министр аткиннонцев оскорбил тебя, – она посмотрела очень серьезно. – Честно признаться, мне тоже хотелось его убить. Я просто сдержалась.  
– Капитану тоже не следовало подчиняться этому порыву.  
– Я понимаю и твою точку зрения. Просто… сложно сохранять отстраненность и холодную голову, когда кто-то оскорбляет дорогого тебе человека.  
– Меня никто не оскорблял.  
Она вздохнула.  
– Тебе не стоит прятаться за отрицанием, Спок.  
– По их понятиям действия аткинонцев были социально приемлемы и, следовательно...  
– Говори что угодно, но существуют вещи абсолютно неприкосновенные. Уважение к любой форме жизни во вселенной – одна из них.

–––––––––––

– Просто дай ему время. Джиму понадобится пара дней, чтобы разобраться. Иногда у него в голове переклинивает, будто он прав – и все.   
– Люди разошлось во мнениях по этому вопросу.  
– Почему? Ты спрашивал кого-то?  
Доктор Маккой поднял взгляд от стола, отложил датапад и стилус и стал изучать выражение моего лица.  
– Лично я думаю, что прав ты. Джим – капитан, обещает стать одним из лучших. Но пока до него еще не дошло, что это значит: ему придется жертвовать чем-то – порой, хорошими и благородными вещами. Он же хочет и волков накормить, и овец сохранить.  
– Понимает ли он разумность моих аргументов? Мои личные ощущения не имеют никакого значения, нужды Федерации являются главной…  
– Да, он понимает. Его бесит, что ты прав в этом случае, но он понимает. Дай ему время.  
– Сколько часов потребуется капитану для того, чтобы встроиться в новую парадигму?  
– С людьми никогда нельзя сказать точно, Спок. Взросление – сложная штука, особенно, когда речь о Джиме.  
– Спасибо, доктор, – я собрался уходить.  
– И, кстати, имей в виду, Джим выбирает странные способы для извинений. Просто предупреждаю.

–––––––––––––––––––––

– Коммандер Спок?  
– Лейтенант Озани, энсин Йейтс.  
– Это для вас, сэр.  
– Все это целиком?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Могу я узнать отправителя?  
– Я не знаю, сэр. Мы подняли с базы оборудование и припасы, и среди прочего была эта посылка с вашим именем.  
Я изучил этикетку.  
– Хм, коммандер?  
– Да, энсин Йейтс?  
– Не могли бы вы ее взять? Или разрешите нам внести ее в каюту? Она довольно тяжелая.  
Я ввел пароль для входа.  
– Поставьте здесь, спасибо.  
– Хорошо, сэр. Дайте нам знать, если что-нибудь не так.  
– Конечно.

Внутри оказались три предмета: превосходной выделки крайне редкий геометрический вулканский гобелен с изображением фрактала множества Мандельброта, новейшая модель Вортекс Ксай нано-суперкомпьютера и тонкая старинная копия Песен С’лмона.


	55. Энтерпрайз: Кирк-сила.

– Хм…  
Уже довольно давно меня занимает одна теоретическая задача по физике, и я решил воспользоваться помощью лейтенанта Чехова, чтобы разобраться в этом вопросе. Чехов обладает впечатляющей базой знаний по современной математике, а его уровень владения теорией суперструн на корабле уступает только моему. Специализированные знания инженера Скотта по варповой физике в данном случае бесполезны.  
  
Лейтенант Сулу, не имея никаких других занятий, присоединился к нашей группе. Они с лейтенантом Чеховым близкие друзья.  
  
– Да, лейтенант?  
– Сэр, я…  
Чехов переступил с ноги на ногу, кинув непривычно неуверенный взгляд на лейтенанта Сулу. Тот приободрил его жестом.  
Я приподнял брови в ожидании. Очевидно, лейтенант опасался моей реакции на свое последующее заявление.  
–  _Ser, wi oshiblis_  – то есть, сэр, у вас там есть ошибка в расчетах, – выпалил он. – Маленькая очень, но значимая.  
Я заново просмотрел доказательство.  
– Не могли бы вы указать мне на ошибку, лейтенант Чехов.  
Он подскочил к доске, подхватил стилус и начал отмечать что-то в моих строчках, тут же записывая своё.  
– Вот тут, сэр. Нам нужно брать за основу многомерное Еклидово пространство, а не R-бесконечное. Тогда мы используем нормальную метрическую систему, чтобы найти расстояние между альфой и бетой, а в этой последовательности… – он пролистнул вниз, – все сходится, потому что у произвольной последовательности Коши есть предел.  
– Я выбрал основой бесконечную многомерность, потому что когда вы примените расчеты на седьмой суперструне…  
–  _Nyet, nyet_ , не нужны эти бесконечные измерения. Для нашего случая самое оптимальное – брать пространство Калаби-Яу с шестью измерениями.  
– Липшицем была доказана его непригодность для…  
– Конечно, тут есть упрощение,  _da_ , и в случае Ят-Минг оно не сработает, но для наших целей оно подойдет. Нам не нужна такая крайняя точность, мистер Спок, приближения до третей цифры после запятой будет достаточно. А в этом случае работа сокращается до… – он быстро настрочил семнадцать линий доказательства, – до двух вариантов, с которыми легко справится обычная комбинаторика. И когда мы получим значения, то сможем…  
– Решить проблему, как задачу по линейной алгебре и спектральному разложению матрицы с анализом векторных значений и получить искомый ответ.  
Чехов просиял и сунул стилус за ухо. Лейтенант Сулу смотрел то на него, то на меня: похоже, содержание нашего диалога полностью от него ускользнуло.  
– Ваше решение удовлетворительно.  
– Я знаю, – сказал Чехов без тени самодовольства. – Вы  _matematik_ , мистер Спок.  _Ya_  — физик. Мы усредняем все, что можем. Нет ничего плохого в приблизительных расчетах. Конечный результат будет одинаковым.  
Он остался около экрана, пытаясь объяснить лейтенанту Сулу содержание нашего спора. Я вернулся к терминалу компьютера и начал программировать необходимые протоколы. Первая программа, по моим предположениям, должна была создать 4 миллиона 9х9 матриц.  
К счастью, Вортекс Ксай нано-суперкомпьютер обладает более чем достаточной вычислительной мощностью для исполнения всех необходимых кодов.  
– Привет, Чехов, Сулу. Как дела, Спок?  
Джим глянул на вычисления и доказательства, выстроенные на доске.  
– Межпространственная физика?  
– Вы знакомы с предметом, капитан? – я на секунду оторвался от компьютера.  
– Ну, тебя или Чехова мне не побить, ну а с кем-нибудь другим могу поспорить на тему без проблем.  
– У нас тут очень интересная задача, капитэн.  
– Может быть, для тебя и Спока, – сказал Кирк, изучая записи, и присвистнул в конце. – Черт, это сильная штука. О чем речь?  
Он посмотрел на меня.  
У меня не было желания отвечать, вместо этого я сконцентрировался на пробегающем перед глазами коде.  
– Ну же?  
– Насколько я смог понять – а это не так уж много, – вступил лейтенант Сулу, – они пытаются просчитать, как вы влияете на вселенную, капитан.  
Чехов кивнул.  
– Скотти говорит мистеру Споку, что  _«космос чертовски странно ведет себя рядом с капитэном»_. Мистер Спок просит меня помочь узнать, так ли это.  
Джим не мог определиться, забавляет его это или настораживает.  
– И у вас есть ответ? Как можно  _высчитать_  что-то в этом роде? Это что-то вроде гравитации?  
– Вообще-то, капитэн, мистер Спок подозревает, что у него есть доказательства существования новой фундаментальной силы во вселенной.  
Джим снова посмотрел на меня.  
– И эта сила…  
Я продолжил.  
– Вы сами, капитан. Я назвал бы это явление Кирк-силой. Это как слабое взаимодействие, но только Кирк.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься?  
– Паша считает, что у них достаточно данных, чтобы все рассчитать. Записи из миссий. Не смотрите на меня так, я вообще биолог, – лейтенант Сулу поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
– Я пытаюсь объяснить ему основы квантовой механики. Ему не нравится.  
  
Я закончил кодирование и уставился на распечатывающиеся сырые данные расчетов. Результат казался малообещающим.  
– Ну так что, у тебя есть ответ? – спросил Джим.  
Лейтенанты Сулу и Чехов ждали, глядя с любопытством.  
Я закрыл Вортекс Ксай.  
– К несчастью, капитан, мой код все еще компилируется.


	56. Самая опасная игра: Миссия.

Идет третий день.  
Доктор Маккой умирает. И я никак не могу предотвратить его смерть.  
____  
  
– Спок, миссия твоя. Мы будем на орбите семь часов. Соберите всю нужную информацию и, если что случится, сообщайте мне.  
– Понятно, капитан.  
– Ты уже подобрал команду?  
Я кивнул. На основе списка очередности персонала со мной в научную экспедицию отправлялись Доктор Уитни, лейтенант Рейнсфорд, лейтенант Зароф и йомен Бержер. Доктор Маккой тоже записался в десантную команду, объявив, что его лично интересуют медицинские исследования. Джим не возражал. Доктор Маккой хотел собрать данные о местных растениях с вероятными медицинскими свойствами, а остальная команда в это время планировала заняться сбором научных данных и образцов, чтобы вынести заключение для Звездного флота о потенциале планеты.   
Планета, которую предстояло исследовать, называлась Пьежнавир. Ее открыли несколько земных десятилетий назад. Судя по показаниям, собранным нашими сенсорами с орбиты, на ней не было ни следов цивилизации, ни разумной жизни, способной ее создать, только пышная дикая природа. Плотная влажная атмосфера и теплый климат создали идеальные условия для развития всевозможных бактерий, растительного и животного мира. Заросли местных деревьев напоминали тропические леса на Земле.  
  
– Спок.  
– Доктор, что-то случилось?  
– Нет. Да. Нет. Черт побери!  
Я промолчал.  
– Что-то тут не чисто. Это место пропитано злом. Его флюиды просто витают в воздухе.  
– Ни один уважаемый ученый не подтвердил существования флюидов «зла», доктор. Я полагаю, химия должна была входить в список обязательных дисциплин вашего учебного курса.  
– Кто назвал эту планету «Ловушка для кораблей»?  
– Вы знаете французский, доктор?  
– Немного образования еще никому не вредило. Но это к делу не относится. Здесь темно и влажно, а дышать этим воздухом все равно что теплой темнотой…  
– Мы в джунглях. Влажность здесь значительно превышает привычный вам уровень…   
– Я из Джорджии, Спок! Местная погода и в сравнение не идет с тем, какие знойные деньки у нас там бывали. Говорю тебе, что-то не так с этой планетой.  
– Предрассудки и ваше богатое воображение, доктор. Если вам больше нечего сказать, я выключаюсь. Конец связи.  
______   
  
Предполагалось, что это будет обычная миссия —впрочем, как и всегда. Слово «обычная» все еще употребляется по отношению к миссиям, так как странные и опасные для жизни события стали на «Энтерпрайз» обычным явлением. Джим, чьи успехи в академии на курсах стратегического выживания были исключительными, регулярно проводит семинары с членами команды. Он взял в помощники начальника службы безопасности Джотто. Вместе они разработали тест, а я запрограммировал несколько симуляций для экипажа. Большая их часть была создана на основе наших реальных миссий.  
Подобный вариант не предвидели ни я, ни Джим, ни мистер Джотто. Похоже, какой бы удивительной и чудесной ни была вселенная, как инверсия к этим качествам, в ней всегда будет существовать некое искажение.  
____   
  
Первые три часа наших исследований принесли неожиданные результаты. Некоторые из соединений в местных растениях могли бы быть использованы для создания лекарства от смертельной Денобуланской чумы, а также для облегчения протекания болезни у телларитов, страдающих одышкой.  
– Спок. Ты там?  
– Подтверждаю, доктор.  
– Думаю, тебе бы лучше самому взглянуть на это.  
– На что «это», доктор? Ваше описание не отличается четкостью.  
– Почему на этих чертовых штуковинах нет камеры? Я бы мог просто показать тебе…  
– Интересное предложение. Однако, возможно, стоит описать, что вы подразумеваете по «этим».  
– Оно похоже на здание.  
Как у землянина получается передать голосом, что он прищурился?  
– Вроде готического собора или какого-то замка. Но сквозь все эти толстенные листья не разглядишь. Я же говорил тебе, что тут что-то не чисто!  
– Используется ли какая-либо энергия? – спросил я.  
На записях ничего подобного не было.  
– Оттуда идет какой-то свет. Знаешь, мне кажется, там кто-то живет…  
Раздался громкий взрыв, затем статический шум в коммуникаторе.  
______   
  
Если… когда… если мы вернемся на "Энтерпрайз", я немедленно найду мистера Скотта, и мы займемся улучшением коммуникаторов. Абсолютно неприемлемо, что эти аппараты, от которых зависит команда, капитан и я тоже, постоянно ломаются. Джим где-то на орбите над нами, злой и напряженный, пытается нас найти всеми существующими способами. С вероятностью в 3.22% он сможет обнаружить нас живыми в течение следующих 10 часов. После этого проценты стремятся к нулю с каждым дополнительным получасом.  
А где-то на планете, в местных чащах, по нашим следам идет убийца.  
______  
  
Моей главной задачей было обнаружить местонахождение доктора Маккоя и поставить в известность капитана. Как обычно случается в подобных миссиях, все каналы были забиты помехами. Второй задачей было найти всех членов десантной группы, пока с ними что-нибудь не случилось.  
Я услышал крик ужаса и определил, что голос принадлежал доктору Уитни. Затем раздался громкий вой — мне были знакомы эти жуткие звуки. Они означали удачное убийство.  
______   
  
Взрыв. Взрыв. Взрыв. Без пауз.  
Рикошет. Звук упавшего тела. Разве люди обычно не кричат, не стонут, не издают какие-то звуки, вызванные испытываемой болью, когда получают ранение?  
Позади нас слышен негромкий дающий указания голос. Никаких сомнений, какой приказ он произносит: найдите их.  
Я бегу с Маккоем на руках. Он не проживет долго, если не остановить кровотечение.  
Я отсчитываю секунды, взвешивая различные возможности, где найти укрытие, пытаюсь услышать мягкие шаги гончих, оцениваю состояние Маккоя, которому явно нужна немедленная медицинская помощь. Мне кажется, что секунды летят слишком быстро, все, что я могу придумать, как место, где нам спрятаться, слишком очевидно, а значит, не безопасно. Маккой в состоянии шока, в него попали один или два металлических шарика.  
Гончие не преследуют нас.  
Я не знаю, что это: внезапное милосердие или желание продлить погоню – но нас отпускают.  
Он играет с нами.  
  
_____________________   
  
В доварповой английской литературе, человек по имени сэр Артур Конан Дойл создал детективно-мистический роман с названием «Собака Баскервилей». Я всегда думал, что описание этого демонического существа прекрасно подойдет Гигантской гончей, исключая один ключевой аспект. Обычно самых агрессивных собак трудно усмирить и надрессировать, но эти гончие-мутанты абсолютно преданы и послушны хозяину. С ним они ведут себя, как самые обычные домашние животные. Они изначально были созданы для двух целей: стать верными компаньонами своему хозяину и для охоты.  
Такие животные были предметом зависти и желания среди богатых и облеченных властью персон. Как ясно из их названия, размеры этих собак впечатляют. Благодаря специальному скрещиванию и генетическим вмешательствам, гончие получили улучшенные обонятельные рецепторы, гарантирующие исключительный нюх, крайне развитое зрение, способное улавливать мельчайшее движение, их слух ловит на большей дистанции, а тело обладает значительно более развитыми мышцами и подвижностью. Немодифицированнные собаки лают и создают как можно больше шума во время преследования жертвы, Гигантские гончие почти бесшумны во время охоты. Только настигнув добычу, они издают громкий вой.  
Однажды отец получил такую гончую в подарок. Он принял дар с соответствующей вежливостью и, спустя подобающее время, избавился от собаки. Она была исключительно жестокой.  
_____   
  
Нас никто не преследует. Я беру на себя риск довериться собственным ощущениям. Положив доктора на влажную землю джунглей, приподнимаю его ноги выше головы, выравниваю позвоночник.  
Он в сознании, его глаза крепко зажмурены, челюсть сжата от боли, костяшки пальцев побелели. Он продолжает ровно дышать. Пульс бьется. Кровь вытекает из раны на спине около двенадцатого позвонка. Выходного отверстия нет. Из-за крови мне не видно, осталась ли там пуля, или это рикошетное ранение. У него еще одна рана – на левом бедре. Пуля прошла насквозь. Повреждена кость, и я боюсь, что она могла повредить бедренную артерию.  
Я снимаю форменную тунику. Одной рукой я пережимаю артерию в паху, чтобы прекратить кровотечение. Другой рукой и с помощью зубов отрываю от туники длинные полосы. Три из них сворачиваю в подобие тампона, еще одной плотно перебинтовываю его ногу.  
Кровь просачивается через синюю ткань, создавая отвратительный оттенок. Я держу еще несколько секунд, и она прекращает течь.  
– Аптечка, – выдыхает Маккой.  
Я не ищу гипоспрей. У нас есть только маленькая походная аптечка с дозой морфина и бинтами. Я рву упаковку. Маккой показывает на другую ногу и расслабляется сразу же, как я ввожу лекарство.  
Очень осторожно я перекатываю Маккоя и действую быстро. Теперь тяжелая рана на спине. Кровь течет не так сильно, как из бедра. Мне приходят мысли о последствиях в будущем, но я отбрасываю их.  
Очищаю рану от загрязнения, насколько можно, туго накладываю бинты, взятые из аптечки, вокруг его торса, и возвращаю доктора в прежнюю позицию.  
Мы не можем оставаться здесь.  
  
  
______   
  
В среднем район поисков составлял около 10 километров в диаметре. Я высчитал, что с 15 процентной вероятностью обнаружу кого-то из оставшейся группы, проводя стандартную поисковую процедуру. Шансы обнаружить доктора Маккоя составили 46 процентов, если бы я отправился немедленно, только нужно было извлечь из поврежденного коммуникатора координаты, откуда велась последняя передача. Вероятность, что доктор был уже мертв, составляла 82 процента. Не стоило также забывать о замке, откуда, без сомнения, и взялись собаки, и который, определенно, являлся источником помех и «зла», которое обнаружил в атмосфере доктор Маккой.  
Я решил направиться на поиски доктора.  
Чтобы уменьшить шансы быть обнаруженным собаками, я перебирался по деревьям, используя толстые ветки. Время от времени мне приходилось спускаться и искать обходной путь. Дважды я выбирал ненадежную опору и сваливался на землю, пролетев через запутанные переплетения ветвей. Четырежды ветки ломались под моей тяжестью. Темнело быстро. Когда я подобрался ближе к источнику неполадок в коммуникаторе, то увидел невдалеке высокую мрачную каменную крепость.  
Вскоре я оказался почти на месте, вокруг шумели джунгли Пьежнавир, и не было ни намека на привычно шумное дыхание доктора.  
Непонятным образом эти звуки, создаваемые окружающей природой, давили на меня. Нигде не было видно тел, но нельзя было исключать возможность, что доктора убили, а труп унесли. В воздухе ощущался слабый запах незнакомого масла. Час назад я высмеял рассказ доктора о «флюидах зла» – никогда не верил в земные мифы и демонов. Да, в воздухе было что-то странное, запах или звук, или же ветер будоражил мои инстинкты. Огонь, блеснувший в крепости, только добавил мне тревоги.  
  
____________________   
  
– Спок, – проскрипел доктор.  
Я дал ему воды, приложив к губам влажный лоскут, оставшийся от униформы.   
– Берегите силы, доктор. Мы в безопасности, по крайней мере, в данный момент. Нам, возможно, придется поменять местоположение в течение часа. Поспите, сон окажет необходимое целебное действие.  
– Джим?  
Я промолчал.  
– Ты все сделал правильно, – Маккой закрыл глаза. – Зачем ты остаешься со мной? Твои шансы на выживание без меня сильно вырастут.  
– Я не собираюсь рассматривать такую возможность.  
– Это просто логично…  
– Кроме простого подсчета рисков есть более важные вещи. В данном случае, в том, чтобы оставить вас одного, нет ничего логичного, - учитывая, насколько при этом уменьшаются ваши шансы выжить. Обойдемся без ваших идей о самопожертвовании, Леонард. Они не имеют отношения к разговору.  
– Чертов вулканец, я лежу на смертном одре, и ты даже сейчас не хочешь уступить мне в споре!  
– Спите, доктор.  
________   
  
Надежда — иррациональное чувство.   
В наступающих сумерках я обнаружил следы — поломанные ветки, помятую траву — и нашел растоптанный коммуникатор доктора под деревом, напоминающим папоротник. В самом центре прибора зияло маленькое черное отверстие. С большой вероятностью, коммуникатор сперва вывели из строя, а затем растоптали. С той же вероятностью можно было утверждать, что доктора забрали отсюда против воли в неизвестном состоянии, и что напавший или напавшие обитают в замке.  
Снова обдумав возможные действия, я решил отправиться в замок, в надежде, что доктор Маккой окажется там.  
Когда я подошел, то услышал голоса.  
– Сплошное разочарование этот доктор. Его хватило всего на пару часов. Я ожидал от наших уважаемых гостей лучшей подготовки.  
– Eth pothible que el cabrón therá mejor. Mejor mejor mejor. Todavía él ethtá en la thelva, loth perroth loth perritoth lo buthcan. O el otro doctor. El otro, theñor, puede cazarlo.  
– Ahora es suficiente. Mañana, quizá la mujer. Siempre esperamos, Raúl, siempre esperamos.  
— Bueno, theñor, bueno. ¿Y el brrruto?  
— Cállate. Parece que hay alguien. Está por aquí, — говоривший наклонил голову и издал короткий смешок. — Allá arriba.*  
Человек смотрел в темноту прямо на меня. Он зажег сигарету, но не стал затягиваться.  
– Вы слишком громко дышите, мистер. Спускайтесь с вашего насеста. Мои собаки громче лают, чем кусают, уж поверьте.  
_____   
  
Нужно сменить дислокацию. Мы не должны оставаться в одном месте больше 45 минут. Это максимальный риск, на который я готов пойти. Я не использую слияние разумов с Маккоем, чтобы направить его силы на излечение. В данной ситуации он должен быть в сознании и настороже. Я взял на себя смелость дать ему слабую дозу занаакса, чтобы он не запаниковал, если мы столкнемся с экстренной ситуацией.  
Маккой неподвижен у меня на руках. Мне нужно как можно быстрее найти новое убежище. Он потерял 1.15 литров крови и мне совершенно нечем восполнить этот объем. Низкий уровень кислорода уже сказывается критически на его мозге и других органах. Я сделал все, чтобы остановить кровотечение, но оно продолжается, пусть и слабое. Если не восполнить уровень плазмы немедленно, доктор станет 64 членом экипажа, погибшим во время миссии.  
Ранение в спину грозит серьезными осложнениями. Доктор может серьезно заплатить за мое решение постоянно перемещаться, — если мы вообще переживем эту историю. В том, чтобы оставить его в этой пещере, есть своя логика, но я не уйду. Это не улучшит шансы.  
Каждая минута, проведенная вне укрытия, приближает нас к смерти. Запах крови без сомнений привлечет Гигантских гончих. Я хочу перейти реку, чтобы сбить их со следа, но это серьезно ограничивает выбор дороги.  
Возможно, стоит спуститься по реке до моря. Она должна вести куда-то, у нее есть исток и устье. Если Казадор догадается о моих планах, игра закончится. Если у меня получится, мы с доктором переживем еще один день.  
Либо переживу я, чтобы увидеть смерть Леонарда Маккоя.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Перевод с испанского. Уверена, что Спок этого языка не знает, я тоже, читайте, как если бы слышали незнакомую речь. Для тех, кто уж очень хочет знать, что там - перевод.
> 
> — Возможно, из этого типа получится более интересная жертва. Гораздо, гораздо лучше. Он где-то в джунглях, гончие, наши щеняточки, ищут его. Или второй доктор. Вы, сэр, можете поохотиться на него.  
> — Хватит на сегодня. Может быть, завтра займусь. Всегда остается надежда, Рауль, всегда.  
> — Хорошо, господин. А животные?  
> — Тише. Там кто-то есть, наверху.


	57. Самая опасная игра: Казадор.

– Судьба играет человеком. Кто-то становится врачом, как тот ваш друг снаружи. Кто-то рождается императором. Кто-то живет с одной ногой, ходит под себя и скулит сквозь кривые зубы, выпрашивая милостыню. Все это записано в геноме. Вы... вас судьба создала —  _magnífic_ , – он окинул меня взглядом. – Меня – меня она сделала Высшим. Я был первым из своего вида, лучшим. Мир смотрел на нас как на спасителей, пришедших освободить всех от ужасного ярма свободы. Потому что Судьба заставляет всех людей любить только одно – рабство.  
  
Охотника зовут Эль Казадор. Он с Земли, его возраст неизвестен. Как и его любимые собаки, Казадор из земного века Евгеники.  
Обнаружив мое присутсвие, Казадор заставил Рауля позаботиться обо всех моих нуждах. Для меня накрыли богатый стол, полный всевозможной еды и редкой дичи. Я не имею представления, где он получает продукты. Вероятно, они с черного рынка, который снабдит любого чем угодно, лишь бы было достаточно кредитов.  
  
– Но такие вещи меня не интересуют. Мой младший брат был увлечен политикой и даже сражался во времена тех глупых Евгенический войн. Он погиб, но его смерть была славной. На тот свет он захватил с собой две команды специально натренированных убийц! Брат хотел мягкой власти над людьми, хотел править и сражаться.  
  
Доктор Уитней мертв. Краем глаза я видел, как здешний слуга куда-то тащил его тело. Я не стал обдумывать тот факт, что он направлялся к псарне. Мне нужно было сосредоточиться на тех, кто еще был жив, и найти возможность вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». Пока у меня не было никаких известий о докторе Маккое и трех других членах экипажа.  
  
– Меня заботит только охота.  
Казадор зажег сигарету, но курить не стал.  
Большую часть нашего разговора я молчал, иногда задавая ключевые вопросы, чтобы выяснить участь членов группы. Казадора это устраивало. На мои вопросы он не отвечал, только улыбался.   
  
– Я думаю лишь об охоте. Это славный спорт, мистер Спок! Острые ощущения от погони, выслеживание жертвы. Когда собаки спущены, а ты смотришь, как они бесшумно бегут, ловя запах... Вы прятались от нас с умом, но запах – его не спрячешь, и он никогда не лжет. У меня хорошие собаки. Был случай, когда один человек думал, что избавится от запаха, если измажет одежду кровью своего товарища. Он сам убил его, представляете. Гениально, но бесполезно. Мой Фредерико, любимый песик, нашел его быстро.  
  
Он смял сигарету и зажег другую. Дым вился, окутывая его тело.  
Как и Гигантские гончие, Казадор очень привлекателен. Пропорции его тела практически совпадают с древнегреческим идеалом, но в нем чувствуется легкий налет экзотики. Земляне сказали бы, что Казадор излучает властность и сексуальность.  
Он не переставал внимательно рассматривать меня с момента, как я попал в освещение огней замка.  
– Так о чем я… Ах, да. Судьба.  
У меня же он вызывал лишь презрение.  
  
– По воле судьбы люди стали любить рабство. Это единственное, чего они жаждут. А еще Судьба заставила всех бояться смерти. Вот мерило человека, мистер Спок. То, что отделяет охотников от тех, на кого охотятся, – он снова искоса глянул на меня.  
– Когда я был молод, то не знал этого. В те дни я охотился на зверей с энтузиазмом юности и невинности. Я даже сделал заказ, чтобы для меня вывели несколько специальных пород. Их сконструировали специально для лучшей охоты в моей жизни.  
Я охотился на всех животных, каких только можно вообразить. На всех больших кошачьих – львов, тигров, леопардов, ягуаров, пум, гепардов. И на гиппопотамов – животные с норовом, знаете ли. Они чуть не разломали мне лодку. С носорогом было здорово... У меня в кабинете лежит тонкий бивень африканского слона, если захотите взглянуть. Думаю, они уже все вымерли. Где я только не охотился. Даже в арктической пустыне — вот такого мне никогда не приходилось испытывать раньше. Я преследовал сибирского волка – геном этого зверя очень пригодился для третей линии Гигантских гончих. Кто еще…полярные медведи, даже киты. Вы читали Моби Дика, мистер Спок?  
– Нет.  
– Жалко. Я был так впечатлен, что приказал воссоздать белого кита и выпустить. Понадобилось время, чтобы он вырос и заматерел, но я решил охотиться на него по-старинке, с гарпуном. Впрочем, от него мне ничего не удалось сохранить на память. Я так сильно попортил нежную белую кожу, что нечего было оставлять. Боюсь, что морская охота – не мой конек.  
Но прошло время, и охота потеряла свою былую привлекательность. Брат сражался против Хана, вместе с Ханом, и безмерно наслаждался происходящим, а меня поглотила меланхолия. Пришла скука – самый страшный враг. Вот ее-то убить у меня никак не получалось. Я всю жизнь пытался ее прикончить, но она все равно жива, – он засмеялся.  
– Я был в глубокой депрессии, когда однажды утром меня навестил брат. " _Pepito_ , – сказал он.  _¿Qué tal?_ " Я рассказал ему о своей трудности. Я ждал от него сочувствия, а он надо мной посмеялся. Это меня разозлило, еще как. Но у него было решение для моей проблемы.   
" _¿Tú no puedes renunciar a la caza? Entonces, ¿por qué no cambias el juego? Es claro, que te aburres cazando estos animales bobos porque no pueden pensar, ni razonar. Mira—yo nunca estoy aburrido, nunca estoy deprimido y desanimado como tú, hermano mío. Es que mi oponente es tan listo como yo. Guerra, Pepito, es el mejor juego del mundo._ "  
Драгоценный брат, да почиет он с миром. Он ошибался. Война не самая лучшая игра в мире. Но он понял самую суть проблемы. Моя добыча не умела думать, и действовала, подчиняясь инстинктам. Даже генетически измененные животные все равно оставались животными. Хотя, должен признать, немало людей справлялись хуже, чем обычная свинья. Они не могли продержаться против меня даже часа. Я завязывал себе глаза, чтобы дать им хоть какое-то преимущество.  
К примеру, ваш доктор Уитни. Человек провел всю жизнь в стерильной лаборатории, полагаю. Я поймал его первым, и мне так хотелось опробовать свое приобретение, что я был слишком беспечен. Я почти сразу отпустил его в лес, а собаки слишком рвались начать погоню. Охота не продлилась и двадцати минут.  
  
Я смотрел, как Казадор зажигает новую сигарету.  
Правила его игры становились все яснее.  
– Охотясь на людей, я выяснил, что они предпочитают стать рабами, нежели освободиться и участвовать в охоте. Но зачем мне рабы? Игра это игра, как я и сказал, а Рауль развлечется с трусами. Смерть делает людей робкими. У животных при угрозе смерти обостряются все чувства, а тело наполняется энергией, для того, чтобы сражаться или бежать. Но с людьми призрак смерти часто творит противоположное, полностью лишая сил. Это почти как затушить свечу. Такие люди мертвы еще до того, как я прикончу их.  
Мисс Бержер, она была именно такой. Женщина почти впала в кататонию, на смену которой пришла истерика, и в таком виде я ее и нашел. Зря потраченная пуля. Два ваших бравых лейтенанта – вот с ними погоня была настоящим спортом. Решительные, умные создания, и такие преданные друг другу. Я выпустил их вдвоем, потому что был жестоко разочарован первой охотой. Я уже начинал думать, что на этом корабле нет ни одного достойного экземпляра. Такое уже случалось. Я заманивал корабли, а матросы, или как там вы их называете, не стоили усилий, потраченных на ловушку.  
И последний, другой доктор. Довольно грубый тип. Я наблюдал за ним, пока он был в клетке, и слышал, как он шипел проклятия, как настоящая гремучая змея, тряс решетки и кричал, чтобы его выпустили. Я люблю темпераментную игру. Часто таким людям это мешает проанализировать ситуацию и спастись, но они дорого продают свою жизнь, бьются до смерти. Я отправил его в лес. Не имею представления, где он может быть. Меня ждет интересная охота.  
– И моя роль во всем этом?..  
– Вы можете присоединиться, если хотите. Я решил оставить вас на потом. Вы слишком красивы, чтобы так сразу все закончилось. Когда вы мне наскучите — это может быть очень нескоро, а может, завтра – никогда не угадываю такие вещи – я буду охотиться на вас, – он окинул взглядом мое тело. – Такая жалость.  
– То есть, у меня нет выбора.  
– Вам не нравятся мои условия? Вы так мало говорили и, признаюсь, остались для меня загадкой. Люди обычно шокированы и возмущены, когда я рассказываю о страсти моей жизни. Они не понимают, они добыча. Все, что они знают, это как быть преследуемыми, им не знакомо, каково это, - быть охотником.  
– Тогда, позвольте, я скажу, что думаю.  
  
Он был быстр и ловок, но у меня было преимущество неожиданности. Я достал его самым сильным и наиболее опасным оружием, которое имел.  
  
 _Великолепно! Я никогда еще не охотился в своем сознании, мистер Спок. Я могу только воображать, какие тут открываются возможности_.  
  
Затем его мозг завибрировал от страха, ужаса и агонизирующей боли.   
  
 _Здесь вы абсолютно беспомощны._  
  
 _Я знал,_  – он задохнулся, –  _что в тебе тоже есть охотничий инстинкт._  
  
В реальности он согнулся пополам, пока я сеял хаос в его нервной системе и инициировал остановку сердца.  
  
 _Не делай этого._  
Я проигнорировал голос.  
 _Не делай этого, Спок. Это не ты._  
  
Контроль сменился глубокой мучительной яростью. Все, выученное за годы следования философии Сурака, испарилось, стоило мне осознать, что во мне живет тот же инстинкт убийцы, что и в Казадоре. Он смеялся.  
  
 _Вот на что похожа жажда убийства, мистер Спок_.  
  
Кровь моих предков потекла по моим венам и запульсировала в пальцах. Я желал только одного – опустошить этого человека и кинуть его катру в древний огонь Вулкана, пылающий в моем сознании. Я забыл себя в нарастающей горячке жажды борьбы и смерти, застилающей картину того, что,  _наконец, я нашел достойного врага, и умру, как воин._  
 __  
Спок!  
  
Я отпустил его.  
  
Прерываться было больно, от мыслей о битве и смерти во всем теле гудело напряжение, а ладони стали темно-зелеными.  
  
Моя главная задача — обезвредить устройство, создающее помехи, и найти доктора Маккоя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * То же замечание, что и к предыдущей главе. Перевод с испанского: 
> 
> "Pepito, ¿qué tal?”—Пепито, что случилось?
> 
> “¿Tú no puedes renunciar a la caza? Entonces, ¿por qué no cambias el juego? Es claro, que te aburres cazando estos animales bobos porque no pueden pensar, ni razonar. Mira—yo nunca estoy aburrido, nunca estoy deprimido y desanimado como tú, hermano mío. Es que mi oponente es tan listo como yo. Guerra, Pepito, es el mejor juego del mundo.” — Не можешь отказаться от охоты? Тогда почему бы не изменить игру? Понятно, что тебе надоели эти глупые звери, они не могут думать, не могут рассуждать. Посмотри на меня. Я никогда не скучаю, не испытываю тоски и сомнений, как ты, мой дорогой брат. Почему? Потому что мои противники так же умны, как и я. Война, Пепито, вот лучшая игра в мире.


	58. Самая опасная игра: Конец.

– Правильно ли я понял, – прошипел доктор, – ты телепатически напал на этого типа, собирался убить, нанес серьезный и, возможно, непоправимый вред его внутренним органам, но даже не потрудился его прикончить?!  
  
Я был опустошен. Жажда крови обострила мои чувства и очень помогла в поисках доктора Маккоя, но теперь ее влияние сошло на нет.  
  
– Я не уверен, что это Казадор, доктор, – устало ответил я.  
  
Нам нужно было снова перемещаться.  
  
– Кто еще может контролировать этих чертовых собак?! Это точно он. И он теперь что угодно сделает, только чтобы до нас добраться! Порежет тебя на мелкие кусочки!  
– Я знаю, Леонард.  
– Как ты меня назвал? Нет, ну надо было выбрать именно это время, чтобы начать звать меня по имени! Боже, ты не мог подобрать момент получше?  
– Говорите тише, доктор. Звук разносится довольно далеко.  
– Я в курсе! – почти крикнул он и тут же перешел на шепот. – Ты смог связаться с Джимом?  
– Оба коммуникатора не подлежат восстановлению. Я не смог найти никаких приборов, с помощью которых Казадор связывается с кораблями, хотя он сам сказал, что каким-то образом приманивает их сюда.  
– Чертова западня.  
– Нужно продержаться до момента, когда Джим нас найдет.  
– Если он нас найдет.  
– «Когда» он нас найдет, доктор. У него большой опыт в поисковых и спасательных операциях.  
Маккой фыркнул.  
– Лучше бы ему поторопиться. Я не в настроении играть в прятки в этих джунглях.  
– Согласен, доктор.  
____________________________________   
  
Леонард Маккой без сознания. Его личность нужно как-то удержать в теле.  
У меня больше нет ничего, что сгодилось бы на бинты. Повязки на ранах насквозь промокли.  
Я снова пережимаю бедренную артерию, чтобы остановить кровь. Другой рукой касаюсь пси-точек на лице доктора.  
Вероятность, что я не выйду из этого мелдинга составляет 97 процентов.  
Я погружаюсь в чужое сознание.  
_______________________________________  
 _  
И он еще мне говорил, что не верит во всякие рыцарские штуки. А теперь, вот он – здесь, в моей голове, и пытается меня спасти. Я не из тех, кто показывает пальцем, но на Земле подобное называется лицемерием, Спок.  
_  
Даже с мозгом, отключающимся из-за кислородного голодания, доктор Маккой пытается со мной поспорить.  
 __  
Мне просто любопытно, ты хотя бы сел и подумал, прежде чем сюда лезть? Ты уверен, что логика диктует именно это?  
  
Вы предпочитаете, чтобы я ушел, Леонард?  
  
Какой смысл терять две жизни, когда один ты сможешь выбраться? Джиму нужен хотя бы один из нас.  
  
Ваша жизнь ценна сама по себе, не потому, что вы служите под командованием Джеймса Т. Кирка или потому, что вы уважаемый и талантливый врач.  
  
Да? А что ты скажешь о себе? О ценности твоей жизни? Эта связь разумов работает в обе стороны, и я вижу…  
  
Я вулканец, сын своего отца. Мой первостепенный долг поступать так, как предписывает мне честь моего дома. Я Первый офицер капитана Кирка. Это мой второй долг.  
  
Иногда из тебя лезет еще большая чушь, чем из Джима.  
  
Вы можете думать, как хотите, доктор. Ваша личность почти полностью закрепилась в области бессознательного.  
  
Так. Это не правильно, что ты тут шаришься в моих мозгах, словно какой-то эксперимент проводишь.  
  
Удивительно, как хорошо ваше бессознательное справляется с необходимостью формулировать мысли.   
  
Ну, это потому, что мое «я» здесь. Не в голове, а в сердце. Только не начинай разбирать мое высказывание по косточкам, ты все понял. А теперь катись отсюда, пока Джим там от волнения сердечный приступ не поймал.  
  
___________________________________________   
  
– Спок! Твою мать! Не пугай меня так больше!  
– Капитан?  
– Я думал, вы с Боунсом оба мертвы! Уф, – он схватился за голову. – Теперь у меня будет чертова мигрень.  
Команда медиков занялась доктором Маккоем. Джим схватил трикодер и принялся снимать показания моего физического состояния.  
– Я уверяю тебя, Джим, со мной все в порядке.  
– Ниота обещала убить меня, если я не отправлю ей данные, как только смогу тебя отыскать. Извини, но рисковать я не хочу.  
Я хотел прокомментировать это, но он остановил меня взглядом.  
– Я думал, вы оба мертвы. Так что просто молчи и дай мне насладиться тем фактом, что мне снова повезло обыграть вселенную.  
  
Когда показания были сняты, а медики стабилизировали доктора Маккоя, капитан приказал:  
– Мистер Скотт? Шестерых на борт.  
Он посмотрел на меня, и я занял привычное место позади него.  
– Нужно что-то сделать с этими чертовыми коммуникаторами.


	59. Сингулярность.

Несмотря на огромное пространство, занимаемое Галактикой, и невероятное количество планет, на которых есть разумная жизни, нечасто выпадает возможность встретить представителя такого вида, как Техносапиенс.  
  
Когда-то эта раса походила на землян. Это были полностью органические создания – жизнь на основе углевода, ДНК, – позвоночные, двуногие, с противостоящими пальцами на руках. Мозговая структура и нервная система имели ключевые отличия, но во всех основных аспектах они были гуманоидами. Сейчас они больше ими не являются, став совершенно уникальным классом существ.  
Техносапиенс обитают на планете класса М, очень похожей на Землю. История и развитие вида протекали почти так же, как у землян до-варпового периода. Пути расходятся во временной точке, когда на Земле наступили Евгенические войны.  
В то время как земляне сфокусировали научный поиск на генетике и создании супер человека, Сапиенс разрабатывали новые компьютерные технологии и пытались получить сверхразум. Рождение первого Высшего пришлось приблизительно на тот же период, когда Сапиенс подошли к созданию Искусственного интеллекта.  
Начало Третьей мировой войны совпадает с моментом эволюции Сапиенс, который они назвали Сингулярностью – рождением компьютерного сверхразума.  
Сингулярность спровоцировала серию кризисов и мировых конфликтов. Первый супер-разум был создан для объединения разобщенных наций Сапиенс и установления мира на планете. Но суперинтеллект изменил собственную программу и дал свою оценку виду Сапиенс. Сифр, как он сам себя назвал, пришел к заключению, что необходимо уничтожить этот вид. Он счел, что Сапиенс не представляют интереса, а их коллективное поведение такое же, как у паразитов, заполонивших мир.  
В отчаянной попытке выжить, Сапиенс начали суицидальную войну против Сифр, опасаясь, что он уничтожит их всех. Гигантские киберсражения прошли в компьютерной сети планеты, и Сапиенс очевидно проигрывали. Эти сражения нанесли и реальный ущерб физической инфраструктуре, так как их мир был завязан на компьютерах и компьютерных сетях.  
Сапиенс по имени Тао Кси Шен решил, что вид может пережить Сингулярность только если будет бороться с помощью другого супер-компьютера. Он исправил начальные настройки, чтобы созданный интеллект понимал ценность индивидуальности. Вместо того, чтобы рассматривать всех разумных, как единое существо, новый суперинтеллект был создан, чтобы учитывать ценность различий между особями. Рожденное супер-сознание изменило заложенные в нем понятия, отнеся к разумным все формы жизни. Оно дало себе имя Алеф.  
Однако из-за фундаментальной разницы между принципами единства и множества, разнообразия и унификации, нуля и бесконечности, война зашла в тупик. После нескольких лет стычек и противостояний два суперинтеллекта заключили мир. Сапиенс были включены в переговоры, хотя большую часть дискуссии они просто не могли понять.  
Но они поняли главное: должен быть создан новый вид. В эмбрион Сапиенс поместили электрическую схему, чтобы создать гибрид с живой машиной. Подобные машины могли обладать крайне развитым интеллектом, сохраняя способность Сапиенс оставаться индивидуальностью в коллективе, быть не похожими на остальных, являясь частью целого. Так была создана сверхинтеллектуальная раса Техносапиенс.  
Мне выпал шанс провести мелд с этим обширным разумом, встретить это сознание и разделить мысли.  
Все было совсем не так, как я ожидал. Никогда раньше мне не приходилось испытывать подобного. В одном мысленном пространстве два различных сознания слились в одно, суперсознание просочилось в каждую клетку моего мозга, словно вода, омывающая гальку. Я не мог определить, кому из нас принадлежит голос. Это было похоже на разговор с зеркалом, которое то казалось вогнутым, то выгнутым, иногда не отражало ничего, иногда разрасталось, выходя за рамки любого пространства.  
  
______________________________________________________   
  
Темнота.  
  
Я один.  
  
Я – кто? Где кто что  
  
ВулканецОфицерпонаукеСтаршийпомощникЗвездныйфлот  
  
Недостаточно данных  
  
ВулканецСынСарекаДревнийй домСынАмандыЗемлянки. Они зовут меня полукровкой.  
  
четыре азотистых основания дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота сахар фосфатная группа  
двуногий позвоночный теплокровный с отстоящим большим пальцем кровь на основе меди волосы сердце легкие глаза мозг  
  
СледующийпутемСуракаЕврейскаякровьвмоихвенах  
  
Разум сознательное бессознательное память интеллект.  
  
КомпьютерныенаукиМатематикаФизикаЛингвистикаПубликациинавсехязыкахФедерации  
признанныеработыпредставленныйкнаградамОфицерЗвездногофлота.  
  
Разумный  
  
∑ (частей) ≠ целое.  
  
Определив части, определишь целое. Я выбрал свои части. Я выбрал свой путь.  
  
Ошибка. Неверное заключение. Тонкая топология.  
  
Контактный телепат. Мост между двумя расами. Общение понимание перевод усвоение слов.  
  
Скрытое значение?  
  
Любовь.  
  
Проясните, пожалуйста.  
  
К знаниям. К открытиям. К поиску. Искать и найти, получить, открыть новое Темнота тянущаяся в темноту.  
Мысли. Видеть касаться осязать дышать ходить новые планеты новые создания новое солнце новое небо  
  
Холодная любовь. Кто вы?  
  
Известный по всей галактике. Чье имя на устах. Вызывающий восхищение. Добившийся желанной цели. Удачливый.  
Отношение меняется, существа исчезают. Все умирают. Когда они уйдут, что останется?  
  
История. Наследие. База данных Федерации. Мемори Альфа. Записи флота. Награды, письма с благодарностями. Учебники биографии главы в энциклопедиях. Мои записи.  
  
Холодная память, мраморный монумент. Кто ты?  
  
Сын Вулкана. Сын Земли.  
  
Абстракция.  
  
Я свободен.  
  
Идеал. Нельзя быть свободным, стоя в темноте.  
  
Свободен учить читать писать говорить высказывать дышать сражаться жить умирать как мне хочется.  
  
Чувствовать?  
  
Не имеет значения.  
  
Быть принятым другими?  
  
Мать человеческая шлюха отец инопланетянин ублюдок урод странный другой ничто ничтожество предел демаркационные линии проходят по ладоням в крови в ушах лице коже записаны в моем теле.  
  
Нельзя изменить. Выбираю свой путь. Буду следовать ему.  
  
Любим?  
  
Страх. Всегда попытки изменить меня надежды давление желание долгая привязанность отказ.  
  
Я один.  
  
Глупец.  
  
?  
  
Ты глупец.  
  
Требуется уточнение.  
  
Мать. Всегда любила и всегда будет любить тебя. Что бы ты ни выбрал, твоя мама будет гордиться тобой.  
  
Мертва. Катра землян исчезает. Тает. Рассеивается. Нет будущего времени.  
  
Отец.  
  
Вулканец.  
  
Он знал любовь. Настоящую. Найти любовь выходящую за грани значит многим жертвовать. Узнаешь печаль горе катра расколота болью но помнит настоящую любовь. Он не сожалеет о ней, благодарен, что она живет внутри.  
  
Необоснованные спекуляции.  
  
Ниота. Землянка.  
  
Ndugu. Сестра. Знает тебя, принимает. Часть ее в тебе, часть тебя в ней. Греешься в лучах ее улыбки, слушая ее смех. Первый контакт. Damu nzito kuliko maji.  
  
Mfukuzwa kwao hana pakwenda. Выгнанному из дома некуда пойти.  
  
Леонард Маккой.  
  
Иррациональный.  
  
Разочарован выведен из себя все еще не способен понять он всегда там постоянный как удары сердца отталкивающий и притягивающий но всегда рядом. Больше чем просто коллега. Попытки найти общее. Не всегда удачные, но они есть.  
  
Монтгомери Скотт.  
  
?  
  
Уважение. Легкий характер. Толерантность. Хороший человек.  
Коллега. Горд работать с тобой, рад, что ты работаешь с ним. Друзья бывают такими разными.  
  
Павел Андреевич.  
  
Молодость. Наивность.  
  
Прекрасный ум. Полный искренних надежд. Яркий. Достойный доверия. Откликающийся сильный смешной человек скрывающийся под униформой. Забывает плохое, помнит хорошее.  
  
Хикару Сулу Кристина Чепел М’Бенга Кристофер Пайк Энтерпрайз. Знакомые имена, лица распознаны, обработаны, учтены, разделены. Воспоминания с этими людьми.  
  
Люди умирают. Память землян выцветает. Тела разрушаются, происходят несчастные случаи, непредвиденные смерти, проливается кровь. Ничего постоянного.  
  
Значит, искать утешения в мертвом, в статусах и статуях?  
  
Нет другого выбора.  
  
Только гоняться за тенями и изучать их оттенки. Словно мы пойманы и заперты в пещере.  
  
Шагнуть вперед и встать в лучах света.  
  
где кто когда что как  
  
Кто вы?  
  
 _Его зовут Спок. Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но не пора бы вам закругляться с разговором, или продолжить его где-нибудь в другом месте? Вы до смерти напугали нашу десантную команду._  
  
Как ваше имя?  
  
 _Меня зовут Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. И, кажется, меня приютил один из серверов Алефа, так что в этот раз я ничего не взламывал. Честное слово. Они сказали, что все нормально. Хм, Спок, тебе что-нибудь нужно?_  
  
Удовлетворительно.  
  
 _Отлично! Спасибо, что позволили прийти сюда и что показали тут все. Я собираюсь вернуться на корабль. Спок — мы отправляемся через 3 часа._  
  
Принято.  
  
 _Жуть какая. Прикольно, но жутко. Думаю, это значит… конец связи?_  
  
Лучи света, пронзающие темноту.  
  
но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить.  
  
Видишь, С’Чн Т’Чай Спок?   
  
Jina jema hungara gizani. Славное имя сияет в темноте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damu nzito kuliko maji — Кровь — не водица (пословица, суахили).


	60. Энтерпрайз: Коммуникаторы.

Для: всего персонала с опытом участия в миссиях с высадкой на планеты.  
От: коммандера Спока, лейтенант-коммандера Скотта.  
  
  
Командующими офицерами было отмечено, что существующая модель коммуникаторов во многих аспектах не является удовлетворительной. Во время десантных миссий это оборудование выходит из строя недопустимо часто. Капитан Кирк объявил первоочередной задачей улучшение дизайна и качества работы коммуникаторов. С этой целью была собрана команда инженеров и специалистов по науке, которые займутся решением этого вопроса.  
В процессе обсуждений и дебатов, касающихся улучшенного прототипа, были высказаны предложения о добавлении в коммуникаторы дополнительных функций. К примеру, поступило предложение оборудовать их возможностью отправлять текстовые сообщения, изображения, видеозаписи и результаты трехмерного сканирования.  
Команда, занятая улучшениями, просит весь персонал поделиться идеями относительно возможных улучшений, а также комментариями или жалобами на работу коммуникаторов. Любое участие приветствуется.  
…   
  
Лейтенантр Гриего:  
Думаю, коммуникаторы улучшать не надо. Если добавить дополнительные функции, то получится трикодер. Этот аппарат сделан для связи между людьми и кораблем. И никаких дополнительных свисточков и звоночков не требуется.  
  
Энсин Калданя:  
Карта. Я хочу знать, где нахожусь, когда брожу по неизвестной планете! Последний раз на миссии с высадкой я чуть не упала со скалы. А в другой раз нас спустили около метанового колодца. Будь у нас карта, составленная по данным с сенсоров корабля, для нас это не было бы неожиданностью.  
  
Энсин Гупта:  
Иногда в этих миссия такая скукота. Можете вставить в коммуникатор плеер для проигрывания головидео?  
  
Доктор Меркас:  
Не лучше ли было бы сосредоточить все мощности и чувствительность прибора на механизме связи? Насколько я понимаю, причина такой неустойчивости оборудования в том, что трудно поймать излучаемый сигнал. Любые дополнения будут оттягивать энергию от главной задачи.  
  
Энсин Каспель-Рифкин:  
Крайне нужна камера. Не могу сосчитать, сколько раз я пытался что-то описать капитану или кому-то из офицеров, но не мог, потому что это было слишком трудно сделать с помощью слов.  
  
Лейтенант Фратаборн:  
Следящий маячок!!! Почему мы вечно болтаемся во время миссии сами по себе? Почему не сделать какую-нибудь прогу, которая показывала бы, где остальные? Да, знаю, что нас можно поднять на борт из любого места, в любой момент, но было бы в сто раз проще, знай мы, где кто находится! Помните тот случай, когда мы застряли на 4 часа, пытаясь найти лейтенанта Ингерс и энсина Оппенхаймер, которые отправились в лес «изучать местную флору»? Такого не случилось бы, если бы сразу могли найти их (голеньких, как Адам и Ева в эдемском саду…)  
  
Йомен Барроуз:  
Может, вместо того, чтобы делать один стандартный коммуникатор, сделать несколько разных типов, каждый для определенной цели? Они все должны держать связь с кораблем, естественно. Но мне бы сильно облегчил жизнь диктофон, встроенный в коммуникатор. И все те отмеченные возможности, вроде видео, тоже не помешали бы. Я лично хотела бы включить функцию переведения голоса в текст, с возможностью пересылки такого файла. Может, какая-нибудь карта памяти?  
  
Йомен Фуонг:  
Четыре слова — экстренный сигнал вызова помощи.  
  
Йомен Хаамель:  
Может, можно как-то оснастить его кнопкой, чтобы потом использовать коммуникатор как оружие? Вроде ручной гранаты. Мне не полагается фазер, я еще не получил сертификат, но как-то мне пришлось столкнуться с ооооооочень агрессивными местными обитателями. Лейтенант Ухура так и не рассказала мне, что именно они планировали сделать со мной, но думаю, речь шла о ритуальном жертвоприношении с извлечением сердца и прочими штуками. Все, о чем я мечтал в тот момент, чтобы можно было подорвать коммуникатор. Должен же быть способ, как заложить туда маленькую тротиловую бомбу.  
  
Энсин Энсингинг:  
Ну, наконец-то! Самое время, чтобы кто-нибудь занялся ремонтом этих приборов! И сделайте их поменьше! Зачем таскать повсюду такую коробку? Забудьте про всякие примочки, просто сделайте их поменьше!  
  
Лейтенант Сакки:  
Будет полезно увеличить чувствительность микрофонов. Как офицер безопасности, я часто оказываюсь в ситуациях, когда нужно связаться с другими членами десантной команды, но не могу пользоваться коммуникатором, потому что таким образом выдам свое положение неприятелю. Сделайте прибор компактным, и чтобы не держать его в руках, лучше — что-нибудь вроде клипсы на ухо, вот это будет значительным улучшением.  
  
Доктор Эарстом:  
Универсальный переводчик, с возможностью апгрейда программы, как только появляется обновление.  
  
Лейтенант Джо:  
Просто добавьте кнопку или запрограммируйте последовательность, которая бы означала желание телепортироваться на корабль. И чтобы такой сигнал фиксировался на компьютере транспортатора, тогда можно было бы настроить автоматическое наведение, и техникам оставалось бы только подтвердить со своей стороны и начать перемещение. Почему мы до сих пор пользуемся голосовыми командами?  
  
Доктор Карамзин:  
Философия дизайна этих аппаратов довольно архаична, и я не могу не аплодировать капитану, принявшему решение пересмотреть их утилитарность. Если говорить откровенно, я считаю, что им самое место в музее. Уже шла речь о том, что с тех пор как мы отправилась в путешествие, технологии связи значительно улучшились. И главное, в чем произошли изменения, это системы кодировок. Сигнал наших коммуникаторов совершенно ничем не защищен. Они слабое звено нашей системы безопасности, идеальные мишени для хакеров, желающих перехватить сообщения. Это не так важно во время обычных научных миссий, но критично для миссий дипломатических. Уже были случаи, когда передачи Звездного флота перехватывались, и это создало угрозу выполнению поставленных задач и сильно повлияло на развитие событий. Однако кодировка забирает много энергии, и, возможно, имеет смысл создать специальные коммуникаторы для дипломатических миссий.  
  
Доктор Маккой:  
Пускай эти чертовы приборы настраиваются автоматически. Знаете ли, не сильно хочется ползать вокруг в поисках лучшего места для приема сигнала, когда находишься в смертельной опасности.  
  
Лейтенант Ухура:  
Почему ни я, ни кто-либо другой из моего отдела не был приглашен в команду, занимающуюся этим вопросом? Кто лучше всех скажет вам, что нужно изменить в дизайне коммуникаторов, чем связисты? Это нам приходится вылавливать булавочные уколы сигналов среди фонового шума космоса, и проблемы, с этим связанные, нам знакомы лучше, чем кому-либо другому. К примеру, вы не забыли, что улучшая коммуникаторы, также нужно улучшить и ресиверы, принимающие сигнал?  
  
Лейтенант Сулу:  
Я участвовал в большинстве спасательных операций, и скажу, что будет очень хорошо, если можно будет получить автоматически координаты последнего местонахождения коммуникаторов до обрыва связи. Или лучше даже, чтобы они транслировали свои координаты каждые несколько минут, так у нас будет картина их перемещения в реальном времени. Таким образом, нам не придется выбирать методом тыка, откуда начинать искать потерявшихся членов команды.  
  
Капитан Кирк:  
Мне все равно, что вы там еще накрутите, но главное, стабилизируйте сигнал. Я хочу, чтобы он пробивал любые помехи. Даже такие, с какими мы еще не сталкивались. Парни, вы же гении. Придумайте что-нибудь!  
  
  
  
– Какой интересный список мы собрали, мистер Спок. Я о половине из этого и не думал.  
– Учитывая, что все предложения включают пункт о том, что коммуникаторы должны иметь дополнительные функции, придется разработать широкий спектр приборов. Мы полностью перестроим внутреннюю архитектуру и конфигурацию компонентов, сохранив приоритетной основную функцию.  
– Ага, но мы не можем разбирать и собирать коммуникаторы вручную. К тому же, много времени уйдет на разработку способа усиления сигнала, как просит капитан. По моему мнению, это главное, что нам нужно сделать. Все остальное — дополнения.  
– Нужно принять во внимание замечание Ниоты.  
– Не думаю, что тут мы многое сможем придумать. Большая часть ресиверов установлена одновременно, и будет непросто внести изменения. Лучше я пошлю запрос в Звездный флот, чтобы нам прислали новые модели. К тому же, новые приемники придется устанавливать снаружи корабля, а время на подобные работы у нас есть только когда мы на орбите во время миссии с десантом, как раз тогда, когда ресиверы используются на всю катушку. Лучше сконцентрироваться на коммуникаторах. Потом я просмотрю схемы ресиверов, может, получится увеличить их мощность.  
– Я тоже посмотрю схемы. С учетом возможностей коммуникаторов, если мы продолжим использовать их исключительно для связи, будет полезно уменьшить их размер. Хотя, как я понимаю, тут нам придется сделать выбор.  
– Все упирается в питание. Сигнал идет из малюсенького прибора с ладонь размером, а при этом он должен пробить атмосферу, космос, магнитные поля и добраться до ресивера на корабле, который, вполне может быть, находится на орбите в позиции, неудобной для принятия радиоволн. И это без предустановленной наземной сети усиления сигнала. Честно сказать, я удивляюсь, как эти чертяки вообще умудряются работать и не ломаются еще чаще.   
– Я просмотрел статьи о коммутаторах, в некоторых есть интересные варианты. К примеру, от усиления сигнала отказались в пользу мгновенной передачи, трансляции и приема сообщения. Между переброской ответов между кораблем на орбите и группой на земле всегда есть небольшой лаг, но инженер решил, что будет лучше усложнить схемы и систему энергообеспечения, чтобы комм отправлял сигнал чуть быстрее скорости света.  
– Довольно изящное решение. С помощью той же технологии мы отправляем сообщения в Звездный флот, в компактной форме и чуть быстрее варпа. То есть, для комма это небольшое улучшение, но все же улучшение. Я думаю, мы могли бы сделать сигнал сильнее, если бы пожертвовали для этого…  
– Надо бы поэкспериментировать, чтобы определить идеальный баланс между отставанием передачи сообщения и силы сигнала. Мгновенная связь бесценна, и во многих миссиях каждая секунда имела огромное значение.  
– Скажите, мистер Спок?  
– Да?  
– Вы случайно не узнали о каких-нибудь новых технологиях, когда были в мелдинге с Техносапиенс?  
– Кое-что я видел, но ничего из того, что помогло бы нам улучшить коммуникаторы.  
– Какой-нибудь новый источник энергии? Если бы я смог использовать антиматерию для подпитки приборчиков, я бы рискнул. Так мы бы точно решили нашу проблему.  
– Необработанная энергия, мистер Скотт?  
– Испробованный вариант.  
– Это, безусловно, позволит йомену Хаамель использовать свой коммуникатор в качестве ручной гранаты, которая, пожалуй, даже сможет проделать дыру в пространстве-времени.  
Инженер Скотт усмехнулся.  
– Привет, ребята. Работаете или балду гоняете?  
– Мы просто обсуждаем разные предложения. Мистер Спок и я подумали, что сперва стоит решить, что именно мы меняем, прежде чем раздавать задания техникам. Будет прямо как в моей первой лаборатории с наноэлектроникой, всюду распотрошенные схемы и микротранзисторы.  
– Не хотите посвятить меня, что вы тут нарешали, до того, как начнете потрошить каждый коммуникатор на корабле?  
– Мы ещё не пришли к соглашению о необходимых изменениях, Джим. Когда мы закончим, я уведомлю вас немедленно.  
Капитан кивнул.  
– Тогда ладно. Если это все, я пойду посмотреть, как дела у Боунза. Он терпеть не может болеть, – Джим закатил глаза. – А сам вечно удивляется, почему я так не люблю лазарет.  
Он собрался покинуть лабораторию.  
– Ах да, Спок, пообедаешь со мной в 1400?  
Я моргнул. Раньше мне не приходилось разделять трапезу с капитаном. Его компанией в столовой обычно были доктор Маккой, инженер Скотт, кто-то случайный из членов экипажа, иногда кто-то из отдела безопасности – в разных комбинациях.  
– Это будет интересный опыт.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
– Отлично. Тогда увидимся.  
Когда я повернулся, чтобы вернуться к прерванному разговору с лейтенант-коммандером Скоттом, он смотрел на меня с веселым любопытством.  
– Если бы я знал вас похуже, мистер Спок, то поклялся бы, что вы улыбнулись.


	61. Энтерпрайз: Обед.

– Спок! Иди сюда! – помахал Джим.   
Ниота тоже присоединилась к нам.  
– Можно присесть, или у вас чисто мужской клуб?  
– Нет, давай, садись.  
– Как себя чувствует доктор, капитан?  
– Хорошо. М’Бенга говорит, что у него стабильные улучшения. Сломанная кость в ноге – бедренная? – ее лечение немного затянется, понадобится физиотерапия, чтобы он полностью вернулся в форму, но со всем остальным все будет хорошо.  
– Доктор уверен, что ранение в спину не даст никаких осложнений?  
– Да, это был просто кусочек шрапнели. Показания трикодера и глубокое сканирование не обнаружили ничего опасного. Ты все сделал идеально, Спок, как и всегда. Боунз вернется и будет кричать на тебя, как и прежде, ты и не успеешь заметить, – Джим улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом принялся за еду.  
– Что ты такое ешь? – Ниота показала на тарелку Джима.   
Он прожевал и с трудом сглотнул.  
– Помнишь, что нам вручили в посольстве НФарина?  
– Что-то скользкое и несъедобное.  
– На самом деле не так уж плохо. Я попробовал, так, совсем чуть-чуть. Похоже на липкую и вязкую оленину.  
Я встревожился.  
– Джим, вы уверены, что подобная еда подходит для вашего желудка?  
– Да, я уже ел это пару дней назад. И до сих пор не умер, – он пожал плечами и взял еще кусочек, словно чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Пока он жевал, его взгляд изучал содержимое моей тарелки.   
– Слушай, меня давно занимает – ты совсем мало ешь.  
– С каких пор ты стал следить, как он питается? – удивилась Ниота.  
– Я не слежу, просто сказал, что обратил внимание.  
Ниота вопросительно приподняла брови.  
– Не важно, просто ты ешь мало, а температура тела у тебя выше, чем у здорового человека. А еще ты вегетарианец, или веганец — как там оно называется.  
– Термин «веганец» подойдет больше всего к используемой вулканцами практике.  
– Хорошо. Что ты делаешь, получаешь дополнительную энергию из воздуха? Или вулканская кровь зеленая, потому что в ней есть хлорофилл?   
– Джим, я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Пожалуйста, переформулируй свой вопрос.  
– Он хочет знать, как ты, при повышенной температуре тела, можешь все еще функционировать, когда ешь так мало. Энергия получается из какого-то химического источника, но те калории, что ты потребляешь, явно не достаточны для поддержания физической формы. Кроме того, у тебя более быстрый обмен веществ.  
– Ага, она все правильно сказала, – Джим показал вилкой на Ниоту.  
Я кивнул.  
– Пищеварительная система вулканцев почти такая же, как у землян, но кроме питательных веществ, используемых вами, мы можем переваривать целлюлозу, так как у нас есть энзим целюлаза. Существует гипотеза, что эта способность выработалась в процессе эволюции. Как жители пустыни, мы нуждались в том, чтобы усваивать и перерабатывать в энергию все, что потребляли.  
– То есть, жуя свой латук и сельдерей, ты получаешь больше энергии, чем мог бы я?   
– В целом совершенно верно, Джим.  
Ниота нахмурилась.  
– Коровы ведь переваривают целлюлозу?  
– Земные одомашненные коровы действительно переваривают целлюлозу, – и пока капитан не сделал какой-нибудь глупый комментарий, я добавил. – Однако, как вы могли много раз убедиться, вулканцы не жуют жвачку.  
Джим фыркнул в свой стакан и закашлялся.  
Ниота пробормотала что-то о «богатой игре воображения».  
Прокашлявшись, Джим глянул в тарелку Ниоты.  
– Ты тоже вегетарианка? Из-за Спока?  
– Это было ее собственное решение, капитан.  
– Я была вегетарианкой еще до того, как встретила Спока, Джим.  
– Почему?  
– Привычка. У меня много друзей, практикующих буддизм, так что я выросла в этой культуре. Но есть и другие причины, по которым я не ем ни мяса, ни рыбы. Несмотря на все продвинутые технологии, большая часть продуктов животного происхождения доставляется с ферм заводского типа, а оборудование, что там используется – это абсолютный кошмар для любого живого существа, будь это свинья или курица. Кроме того, на Земле есть более умный способ использовать зерновые, чем каждый год скармливать их тоннами несчастным коровам.  
– Но таких как ты единицы. Ешь ты мясо или нет, на индустрию это не повлияет, и ты ничего не изменишь.  
– Это правда. Хотя не это главное.  
– А что же?  
– Джим, сделать выбор в пользу отказа от продуктов животного происхождения довольно непросто. У землян на это разные причины. Кто-то делает это по политическим или религиозным воззрениям. Ниота приняла это решение по личным мотивам.  
– Но какая разница, если еда реплицированная? Тут никто не убивает животных, просто атомы слепляются особым образом, чтобы сделать приличный сэндвич с курицей.  
– Репликаторы обеспечивают пищей всех на корабле, Джим.  
– Но они не так уж популярны за пределами Звездного флота. Их покупка, установка и программирование обходится недешево, и даже самые лучшие модели — как наши, в которых молекулы действительно соединяются аккуратно – не могут дать настоящего насыщенного вкуса.   
– Во время дипломатических миссий тебе приходилось есть мясо, я видел. Или дичь, как минимум.  
– Я никогда не принимал приглашений на такие ужины, Джим. Тебе, как капитану корабля и формальному представителю Федерации, положено участвовать в подобных пиршествах, но как твой подчиненный, я не обязан это делать.  
– А я не строгая вегетарианка, как Спок. Если мне нужно есть мясо во время миссии, чтобы доставить удовольствие людям, или чтобы наши переговоры прошли успешнее, я так и сделаю, – пожала плечами Ниота. – Ты поступаешь также, капитан. Не только тебе приходится поступаться чем-то, чтобы этот кораблик летал.  
Джим хотел что-то возразить, но Ниота продолжила.  
– Говорят  _la kuvunda halina rubani_. Корабль без капитана не корабль. То, что «Энтепрайз» продолжает лететь в космосе, во многом твоя заслуга. Это действительно так. Капитан, – подразнила Ниота.  
– Хм, это значит, что я могу теперь звать тебя по имени?  
– Только если очень хочешь, чтобы я снова позвала на помощь четырех парней из отдела безопасности.  
– Класс! Значит, Ниота!


	62. Энтерпрайз. Алкоголь.

—  _Nyet, nyet_. Ничего нет лучше русской водки. Ваш скотч похож на воду. Пока вы не выпьете за Родину настоящей водки, из проверенной бутылки, можно сказать, что вы никогда и не пили. Я по своему опыту знаю.  
– Там, откуда я родом, парень, твою водку считают газировкой. Вот это… – мистер Скотт вытащил из бумажного пакета стеклянную бутылку почтенного возраста, – это напиток для настоящих мужчин.  
– Скотч?  
– Ага.  
– Да вы совсем рехнулись? Лучше доброго верного кентуккийского бурбона ничего не изобрели. Вот это настоящий вкус.  
– Ваш бурбон изобрела  _moya babushka_.  
– Ребята, почему вы все так любите что покрепче? Я вот больше по пиву. Хотя, коктейль саке с пивом тоже круто, не отказался бы.  
– Да-а, это хорошая штука, – ухмыльнулся Сулу.  
Они с капитаном воспроизвели серию сложных движений кулаками, демонстрируя согласие. Лейтенант Чехов покачал головой.  
– У вас ужасный вкус, druzya moyi.  
– Паша просто бесится, что в прошлый раз я обставил его в пивной голо-понг*. Парень в состоянии гениально перехватить сигнал транспортатора, и не смог ни одного шарика закинуть в бокал! А задача-то элементарная.  
– А ты, Спок?  
– Ты о чем его спрашиваешь, Джим? Вулканцы не напиваются, ведь это же нелогично.  
– Доктор Маккой прав, капитан.  
– Да ладно. Чем вы себя травите? У вас тоже должно быть что-то на подобный случай.  
– Травите. Думаю, это самое подходящее определение. Я не в состоянии понять, как можно осознанно наносить ущерб собственному здоровью. Ваши напитки – огромная нагрузка на печень, но это еще не все – чем выше степень опьянения, тем больше гибнет мозговых клеток.  
– Ты увиливаешь от ответа. Что бы это значило?  
– Уверяю вас, Джим, это не значит ничего.  
– Господи Иисусе, кажется, я вспомнил! – Леонард Маккой начал гулко хохотать на своей био-кровати.  
Я спас этому человеку жизнь, и так он меня благодарит?  
– Вы что-то знаете, доктор? – с любопытством спросил лейтенант Чехов.  
Новый взрыв смеха.  
– Твою мать, это уморительно, – прохрипел он. Между смехом и попытками продышаться, доктору удалось выговорить, – Я думал, вы, парни, никогда не лжете.  
– Я не понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, Леонард.  
По неизвестным мне причинам это вызвало у доктора новый приступ смеха. Он взвыл.  
– Что здесь происходит? Я чувствую запах этанола, – в палату влетела сестра Чэпел. – Давать алкоголь больному в его состоянии? О чем вы только думали! Нет, даже не отвечайте, не хочу знать.  
Мистер Скотт, лейтенант Сулу и Джим начали шумно возражать.  
– Ничего не хочу слышать. Все на выход. Леонард Маккой нуждается в покое и тишине для полного выздоровления, а не в компании хулиганов, – она принялась выпроваживать нас из лазарета. – Вон! Возвращайтесь к себе на мостик, к боевым станциям, и доставайте кого-нибудь там.  
К ужасу капитана, сестра Чэпел выставила вон и его тоже, даже не слушая возмущенные «я капитан на этом корабле и должен знать, в каком состоянии мой главный врач, и…»   
Я собирался поскорее вернуться к работе над проектами в лаборатории, но…  
– Эй, Спок, куда это ты собралcя?  
…но капитану в голову пришла очередная идея. Он повернулся к сестре Чэпел.  
– Ладно, хорошо, мы оставим его в покое. Но, может, вы нам поможете? Мы хотим узнать ответ на один вопрос.  
Мистер Скотт, лейтенант Сулу и лейтенант Чехов навострили уши, догадываясь, к чему ведет капитан. Сестра Чэпел нахмурилась.  
– Если я знаю ответ, то попробую помочь.  
– У вулканцев есть что-то вроде алкоголя или наркотиков?  
– Наркотики? Не думаю, – она покачала головой. – Но шоколад на них действует очень сильно. Думаю, это их эквивалент нашим текиле или рому. Аналог крепких напитков.  
Лицо капитана расплылось в широкой ухмылке.  
– Это все?  
– Да, превосходно. Спасибо, и скажите Боунзу, что я скоро приду его навестить.  
Сестра Чэпел вернулась в лазарет.  
Я смотрел на четырех землян. Они все пытались контролировать выражение лиц и не справлялись, за исключением капитана. Он шагнул ко мне.  
– Спок, может…  
– Нет.  
– Да ладно! Разочек! Будет здорово!  
  
_____________________________________   
 _* Пивной голо-понг — разновидность игры, называемой[ _Beer pong_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beer_pong), в которой участники пытаются попасть шариком от пинг-понга в стаканчики с пивом на половине стола соперника. При удачном попадании, противник должен осушить стаканчик. Предполагаю, что на Энтерпрайз шарики голографические, а вот пиво должно быть самое настоящее (ха! реплицированное!) — прим. переводчика._


	63. Энтерпрайз: Поминальная речь.

– Что я должен говорить, Боунз? Они ждут, что я скажу что-нибудь, но у меня нет ни одной гребаной идеи, что я должен сказать, – прошептал, точнее, почти проскрипел капитан.  
– Просто следуй протоколу Звездного флота. Такие вещи нужны, ритуалы успокаивают людей — ритуалы, обряды, что-то незыблемое. Ты не должен говорить что-то еще.  
– Должен. Трое человек умерли, потому что я приказал им спуститься вниз, Боунз.  
– Джим, успокойся. Вдохни глубоко. В первую очередь ты их капитан, их лидер. Они не ждут каких-то мудрых слов, это простая поминальная служба.  
– Ты все время говоришь о команде.  
– Я говорю о живых. А ты о мертвых.  
– Твою мать, Боунз. Твою…  
– Не будь к себе таким строгим, Джим.  
– Я взял эту работу, и ведь знал же, что подобное дерьмо обязательно случится, но я не думал… не знал… Я не осознавал…  
– Реальность умеет показать вещи с изнанки, да. Тебе нужно привыкнуть.  
– К чему, к похоронам? Блядь, у тебя это звучит так, будто я работаю в морге.  
– Это нервы, Джим. Тебе впервые приходится этим заниматься, но ты сам сказал, это часть твоей работы. Ты получил нашивки, а с ними вот это все.  
– Не верю, что когда-нибудь станет легче. Ненавижу похороны, ненавижу поминки, воспоминания, все эти церемонии, связанные с прошлым. Мой текст – там сплошь и рядом «он был». И ни разу «он будет». До 177 станицы, где выписаны инструкции по проведению религиозных обрядов на похоронах, – он блекло усмехнулся. – Тогда можно использовать глагол «будет». Будет. На том свете.  
– Капитан? Мы закончили установку системы трансляции для службы, – прервал его инженер.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Капитан уставился на сцену.  
– Я должен говорить перед подиумом.  
– Воспринимай это как работу. Как особую миссию.  
Капитан глубоко вдохнул, видимо, пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Что я должен говорить, Боунз? Что мне сказать?  
– Делай то, что у тебя получается лучше всего. Импровизируй.  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––  
  
(Имя) был значимым членом команды на борту (название корабля). Он/она/они пользовался уважением и вызывал восхищение своих коллег в (название отдела). Родившийся (дата рождения) в (место рождения), (имя) был зачислен в Звездный флот (дата) и окончил обучение в (дата). Он/она/они являлся активным членом (организация/тип занятости) и специализировался в (специализация). Он/она/они очень любил (список). На (название корабля), (имя) особенно проявил себя в (описание миссии/проекта), когда он/она/они (перечисление действий). Но больше, чем достижения (имя), мы будем помнить и чтить его/ее/их жизнь, наше совместное путешествие через галактику в поисках новых миров. Он/она/они были частью великого исследования, миссии, призванной найти на просторах вселенной новую разумную жизнь. Нам будет очень не хватать (имя) и мы оплакиваем эту потерю. Но мы не забудем нашу великую цель, то, ради чего (имя) пожертвовал всем. Это правда, что смерть тоже последний рубеж, но мы не остановимся в поисках, космос вокруг нас – это наш последний рубеж. Мы исследуем странные новые миры, ищем новую жизнь и новые цивилизации, смело идем туда, куда не ступала нога человека.  
–––––––––––––––––––   
  
– Этот текст – полный отстой.  
– Звездный флот приглашал профессиональных писателей для создания универсальной формулы прощальной речи. Адмиралтейство выбрало этот вариант, как лучший.  
– Я не буду его читать.  
– Капитан, это неразумно. Возможно, вам текст показался бледным и обезличенным, но авторы были специально проинструктированы о необходимости использования нейтральных выражений. Этот текст позволяет избежать нарушения 90 процентов культурных табу и максимально полезен для целей главной миссии «Энтерпрайз». У каждой культуры свои особенности и ритуалы, и невозможно подстроиться подо все.  
– Сокращение до минимума вероятности оскорбить людей? Формально, может быть, но по содержанию это одно большое оскорбление человеческих чувств. И оскорбление мертвых. Я не собираюсь использовать смерть, как повод для звезднофлотской пропаганды, пусть идут нахрен.  
– Капитан…  
– Я уже пытался пользоваться этим текстом, ясно? Меня от него мутит, и, поверь, команду мутит тоже, все ненавидят его, кроме тебя. Значит, мы придумаем что-то другое.  
– У вас есть конкретный план для этого «чего-то другого»?  
– Нет. Но я это обдумаю.  
  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
–Лейтенант Тхижс Ф. С. Понс. Или Понси, как звали его друзья.  
Понси был отличным парнем. А еще у него был лучший бросок во всем Флоте. Мы пару раз играли один на один в спортзале, и, знаете, было просто нереально отобрать у него мяч. Он был первым номером в команде Звездного флота и даже вывел команду в финал.  
Они проиграли Корпусу два очка, но Понси никогда не говорил об этом с сожалением. Он всегда радовался, будто это был лучший день в его жизни – настолько он любил игру.  
  
Свою работу он тоже любил. Понси был специалистом по оружию, и особенно хорошо разбирался в последних установленных на корабле фазерных системах. Я мысленно возвращаюсь к началу этой долбанной цепочки чрезвычайных ситуаций, ведь это Понси первым заметил, что все пошло наперекосяк. Он управлял ситуацией с тем же спокойствием и свободой, какие показывал на площадке – полная сосредоточенность, легкость и при этом контроль над окружающим. Он был важной составляющей оружейной команды и заставлял их действовать, как команда. Последний раз, когда мы проводили тесты на эффективность, ребята Понси выдали результат на 14 процентов лучше остальных. Впечатляющая и забавная цифра.  
  
Ничего из сказанного не сможет его заменить. Он был спокойным, готовым помочь, твердо стоящим на земле парнем. С ним хотелось общаться просто потому, что он умел принимать людей такими, какие они есть. Все, с кем я говорил, рассказывали, что он повлиял на их жизнь, хотя бы немного. Лейтенант Цензана рассказывала, что после аварии он навещал ее лазарете каждый день.  
  
В этой вселенной – я не буду врать – иногда происходят отвратительные вещи. Понси было двадцать восемь. Вся жизнь впереди. Он был одним из лучших людей, которых я встречал. И мы многое потеряли с его смертью. Иногда наша работа — просто дерьмо, мы не можем прерваться, передохнуть, позволить себе горевать. Звездный флот посылает нас в новую миссию на другой же день, и они там в штабе ни на секунду не задумываются, что задание может быть не выполнено из-за того, что кто-то из наших друзей погиб несколько дней назад. Но мы все не можем быть как вулканцы, как мой старший помощник.  
Я не знаю, верите ли вы жизнь после смерти, в рай или в вечную человеческую душу. Я не знаю даже во что верю сам, если на то пошло. Спок мог бы сказать, что люди склонны искать объяснение для смерти, это записано в наших мозгах. Но почему нет? Почему мы не должны задаваться вопросом, зачем эта смерть? Жизнь Понси имела смысл, чертову кучу смысла, и его смерть тоже должна иметь хоть какой-то смысл, или эта вселенная еще более отстойное место, чем я думал.  
Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Но… мы будем его помнить. Воспоминания — жуткая замена живому человеку, но это лучше, чем ничего. Мы продолжим путь к звездам, вперед, к новым планетам, новым людям. И в каждом существе, которое нам предстоит встретить, в каждой звезде мы найдем частицу Понси и тех людей, которые погибли.   
Словно они – эхо, волны, разбегающиеся по космосу.

Вот почему мы сегодня здесь. Мы несем память о людях, оставивших нас, образы тех, кого мы любили. И, может быть, они вернутся к нам в каждой новой встрече, в новообретенной дружбе, в тех видах, которые нам еще предстоит открыть. И в этом заключается смысл путешествия корабля «Энтерпрайз».

––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
Вклад капитана в поминальные службы становится с каждым разом все меньше. Он предпочел передать их ведение тем членам команды, кто был наиболее близок к умершему и мог бы сказать более личную прощальную речь или отдать почести в той форме, какую они сочтут наиболее подходящей.   
Капитан присутствует на всех похоронах, хотя часто случается, что у него есть другие более важные обязанности, требующие его немедленного вмешательства в тот момент. Его твердое решение быть на всех прощаниях приносит свои плоды. Скорость психологического восстановления команды значительно увеличивается, если капитан каким-либо образом участвует в траурных ритуалах.  
  
Сложно понять, какой психологический эффект они оказывают на него самого. По медицинским записям доктора Маккоя ясно, что капитан всегда с неохотой обсуждает эти вопросы. Доктор предполагает, что подобное нежелание говорить о плохих вещах отрицательно сказывается на эмоциональном здоровье капитана. Я же воспринимаю его привычку забывать негативный опыт и фокусироваться исключительно на настоящем, как имеющий смысл вариант, позволяющий ему справляться со стрессами.  
Однако, все земные психологи сходятся во мнении, что после периода, когда индивидуум показывает высокий уровень физической, психической и эмоциональной устойчивости, наступит другой, когда человек почувствует болезненный эффект посттравматического синдрома.   
  
–––––––––   
– Джим?  
  
Капитан был в лазарете, стоял у кровати доктора Маккоя и всматривался в его лицо.  
  
– Джим, я…  
  
Он покачал головой и жестом подозвал меня ближе. Я занял свое место у него за плечом.  
  
– Это уже второй раз.  
  
Я ждал, пока он прояснит, что имеет ввиду.  
  
– Второй раз я думал, что он умер, но теперь мне пришлось справляться с этим одному.  
  
Кошмарная увольнительная. Эль Казадор.  
  
Капитан повернулся и поднял на меня голубые глаза.  
  
– Я считал, что в первый раз было ужасно, – он судорожно вдохнул. – Но в этот оказалось в пятьсот раз хуже.  
Знаешь, что я чувствовал, пока мы искали вас эти три дня?  
  
Он замолчал.  
  
– Помнишь Каридиана и ту историю с Тарсусом? Боунз сказал, что я не один. Что он и ты – вы всегда будете рядом. Я не поверил, но почувствовал это.  
Я больше никогда не хочу испытывать такое. Не заставляйте меня проходить через это снова: через страх, сплетенный с беспомощностью и чертовой безнадежностью. Я прошибу дыру во времени и пространстве и разрушу галактику, чтобы вернуть вас. Раньше, до того как началась история с «он получил «Энтерпрайз», я мог справиться с любой гребаной проблемой сам. Мне никто не был нужен. Вы забрали у меня эту способность. Спок...  
  
Он снова посмотрел на распростертое тело Леонарда Маккоя.  
  
– Спок, обещай мне…  
  
Он нахмурился, его взгляд застыл, как у человека, что-то обдумывающего.  
  
\- Обещай мне.  
  
 _куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду_  
  
Он посмотрел на меня.  
  
 _и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить_  
  
– Обещай мне. Спок?  
  
 _народ твой будет моим народом_  
  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза так же внимательно.  
  
 _а твой Бог моим Богом_  
  
и где ты умрешь, там и я умру, и похоронят меня  
  
– Я рядом, капитан.


	64. Готский сквайр. Перезагрузка.

Эта вселенная отличается так, как мы не могли ожидать. Спрашивай, и мы ответим.  
  
––––––––––––   
– Все чисто, капитэн.  
– Показания, Спок?  
– Гравиметрические показания без изменений, плотность пространства нулевая.  
– Прекрасно. Переводи на варп три, Сулу. Колония Бета-Шесть связывалась с нами, Ухура?  
– Да, сэр. Припасы нужны им срочно. Какое время прибытия мне им сообщить, капитан?  
– Скажи, что мы будем в 1850. Правильно? – Джим оглянулся на меня.  
Я кивнул, подтверждая. Ниота повернулась к своей станции, чтобы связаться с правительством колонии.  
На мостик вошел доктор Маккой, слегка прихрамывая.  
– О, привет Боунз. Как твоя физиотерапия?  
– Чертова Чэпел дала мне нагрузку даже на те мускулы, которых у меня быть не должно, – проворчал Маккой. – И куда мы направляемся?  
– Пока летим сквозь вакуум.  
– Не напоминай. А то меня стошнит. Я бы убил кого-нибудь, чтобы оказаться сейчас где-нибудь на солнечном пляже.  
Капитан рассмеялся.  
– Солнце, пальмы и серфинг? Мы в девяти сотнях световых лет от ближайшего, Боунз.  
– Точное значение слова «пляж» – участок берега, лежащий между верхней и нижней точкой подъема воды. Я не могу понять, как можно испытывать ностальгию по отношению к подобному месту.  
– И это меня не удивляет, Спок. Не могу даже вообразить вещь, которая может взволновать твой идеально математический ум. – Он бросил на меня сердитый взгляд.  
Я приподнял бровь. Джим молчал и довольно улыбался.  
– Благодарю, доктор Маккой. Рад слышать, что вы пошли на поправку.  
Маккой понял мой намек.  
– А ты все такой же хладнокровный остроухий говорящий робот, – парировал он.  
  
Джим развлекался вовсю. Я подошел к терминалу лейтенанта Чехова.  
– Переходим на график квадранта 904 Тэта 4.  
– Погодите, мистер Спок, – лейтенант Чехов указал на экстренный сигнал фронтальных сенсоров.  
– Что? Что-то есть? – спросил капитан, немедленно насторожившись.  
– Необычные показания, капитан. Мы получаем данные о значительном смещении в пространстве.  
– Сильные помехи на подпространственном радио, капитан, – сказала Ухура со своего места.  
Джим наклонился вперед в командном кресле.  
– Можешь проверить, Чехов?  
– Да, сэр. Проверка пространства дала негативные результаты, но потом появилось… я не знаю, что это такое, капитэн. Либо оно двигается на варпе, либо мы должны были его увидеть при первом сканировании. Но показания очень-очень странные.   
– Выведи на экран.  
– Железо и кремний. Планета земного размера. С большой вероятностью – не класса М, Джим. Мы пройдем рядом.  
– Сулу, постарайся не врезаться в эту штуковину. Чехов, перепиши курс, после того, как Сулу закончит маневр уклонения.  
– Будет сделано, капитан.  
– Только не говори, – капитан посмотрел на меня, – что про этот шарик нет никаких записей.  
– Подтверждаю. Однако необъяснимо, почему не было изучено тело таких размеров и массы, и с такими необычными характеристиками.  
– Но это так. У нас нет времени заняться исследованиям. Пусть твои ученые соберут как можно больше данных. Ухура, что с сигналом.  
– Плохо, сэр, помехи становятся сильнее. Я уже несколько раз пыталась отправить сообщение Звездному флоту об открытии этой планеты, но пробиться не получается. Источник возмущений должен быть на ней самой.  
– Сулу, мы вышли из зоны воздействия?  
– Хм, капитан? Планета за нами гонится? Я выполнил все маневры, какие мог, но она по-прежнему тут.  
– Объявляю желтую тревогу. Сулу, попробуй поменять курс.  
– Меняю направление, сэр.  
Лейтенант Сулу приступил к вводу новых последовательностей, как вдруг исчез с мостика.  
– Сулу!  
Джим кинулся к его станции и в ту же секунду исчез тоже. Я занял капитанское кресло.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, красная тревога. Если планета так настойчиво желает, чтобы мы оставались на орбите, мы не будем пытаться убежать. Пожалуйста, Ниота, трансляция по кораблю.  
– Сделано, Спок.  
– Говорит коммандер Спок. Неизвестным способом капитан и лейтенант Сулу были перемещены с мостика в неизвестное место. Научному отделу, провести сканирование планеты в высоком разрешении для определения возможного местоположения капитана Кирка и лейтенанта Сулу. Всему персоналу немедленно доложить командному составу, если есть другие пропавшие. Ситуация четвертого класса, действуем соответственно. Лейтенант Джотто, подготовьте поисково-спасательную команду. Мистер Скотт, подойдите на мостик. Конец связи.  
  
***  
  
Вахтенный журнал корабля, звездная дата 2124.5. Старший помощник Спок, рапорт для капитана Джеймса Кирка.  
  
Мы на орбите неизвестной планеты в квадранте 906. Последние четыре часа мы провели поиск всеми доступными средствами, но капитан Кирк и лейтенант Сулу не обнаружены. Я объявил на корабле красную тревогу.  
  
– Мы прочесали все от носа до кормы, и если они не на этой планете, значит, их нет нигде.  
– Я согласен со Скотти, сэр. На планете под нами нет следов жизни, но есть вероятность, что исчезновение имеет к ней отношение.  _Hotya_ , условия там внизу – _prosto uzhas_!   
– Почему, что не так с этим камешком под нами, если не учитывать, что эта чертяка за нами гналась?  
– Доктор Йегер, пожалуйста, повторите, что вы доложили ранее.  
– Да, сэр. Мы не обнаружили ни почвы, ни растений из-за горячей и очень токсичной атмосферы. Судя по показаниям, здесь довольно часты кислотные бури. Продолжительные вулканические извержения сделали эту планету абсолютно непригодной для жизни в нашем понимании. Даже наши лучшие костюмы жизнеобеспечения в такой жаре расплавятся.  
– Я слишком стар для таких вещей, – проворчал доктор Маккой. – Как только решите отправлять вниз поисковую партию, впишите меня в список.  
– С вашим ранением неразумно спускаться на планету. Поиск может оказаться долгим и изматывающим, он станет перегрузкой для вашего организма и повлияет на естественный механизм выздоровления.  
– Спок, на естественном механизме я бы еще тридцать лет назад сдох. Просто отпусти меня туда.  
Я мысленно вздохнул.  
– Хорошо. У вас есть мое разрешение, доктор.  
– Спасибо, – он на мгновение сжал мое плечо. – Я не буду болтаться под ногами, пойду в мед. часть, подготовлюсь.  
– Подождите. Кажется, это стоит увидеть всем.  
Ниота вывела сообщение на экран.  
Всего одна строчка:  _«Как вы джентльмены!!»*_  
– Это чья-то глупая шутка?  
Следом появилось:  _«Все ваши база принадлежится нам»._  
– Отправьте ответ, лейтенант Ухура. ЮСС Энтерпрайз отправителю сигнала на планете. Назовитесь.  
–  _«Вы не имеете шанса чтобы выжить делайте ваше время»_. Что это значит, мистер Спок?  _«Ха-ха-ха… Улю-лю!»_?  
– Что это, черт возьми, за…  
– Я готов выслушать любые предположения, господа, абсолютно любые.  
– Ну, определенно на планете есть жизнь!  
– Не обязательно, мистер Скотт. Послание может быть автоматически сгенерировано каким-то прибором или исходить от самой планеты.  
– Но если есть сигнал, значит, должно существовать какое-то разумное существо, которое его послало. Разрешите спуститься и провести исследование, мистер Спок.  
  
Послать на враждебную планету двух старших офицеров «Энтерпрайз» во всех смыслах не самое мудрое решение. Однако, наравне с опытом и умениями доктора Маккоя и инженера Скотта я принял во внимание их эмоциональные потребности. Они хотели отправиться на планету из чувства верности Джиму. Монтгомери Скотт не из тех, кто с охотой соглашается на такие миссии.  
  
– Сэр, сенсоры определяют небольшой участок поверхности, где условия кардинально отличаются от тех, что на остальной планете. Они почти как на Земле.  
– Какие координаты, мистер Чехов? Я зафиксировала источник сигнала – они совпадают?  
Лейтенант Чехов подбежал к компьютеру Ниоты.  
–  _Da! Da da_ , все совпадает!  
– У вас есть разрешение на высадку, мистер Скотт. Лейтенант Джотто, отправляйте спасательную команду. Все члены десанта должны иметь с собой экстренные системы жизнеобеспечения и коммуникаторы последней модели. Лейтенант Чехов, проследите за транспортировкой лично и отслеживайте сигналы. Мы поднимем людей немедленно при малейшем изменении обстановки в этом районе.  
  
 _Делайте ваше время Делайте ваше время Делайте ваше время_  мерцало на экране.  
  
– Свободны.  
  
***  
– Новые коммуникаторы работают, лейтенант Ухура?  
– Вроде того. Я не могу разобрать, что они передают, но мы продолжаем получать координаты их положения. Я пытаюсь уменьшить шумы, и, думаю, смогу вычислить кое-что из того, что они передали.  
– Выведите прямую трансляцию. Лейтенант Чехов, если какие-нибудь аномальные сигналы?  
– Нет, сэр. Но там должно быть темно – как будто это искусственно созданная темнота. Я не знал, что такая вещь существует во вселенной. Физикам было бы интересно взглянуть.  
– Без сомнения. Продолжайте следить за территорией и ищите жизненные формы.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, я поручил доктору Фордхайму помочь вам снизить подпространственные помехи. Доктор Баленчин поможет с расшифровкой.  
– Поняла, сэр.  
– _удаччччч-телепорти-иировались похоже- нннне-ччили это, ммм-Сппппк?-не прррохх-сигна-л-л-л-как-темно-странн-а-а-айти-попро-конец-зи-_  
– _ртова штуковина не-ботает-Спок!-ты-на-слышишь?-чёр-т-нет-сигн-н-р-ж-с-с-д-жимсулу-годня?-дав-может быть по-сссс-нет это?-строени-хож-старый-Койот-_  
– Спок инженерному отделу.  
– Йомен Махлалил на связи, сэр.  
– Пожалуйста, попросите инженера Мингшена пройти на мостик немедленно. Нужна его помощь.  
– Уже выполняю, сэр.  
– _ннн-работает?-серавно-рр-капи-сс-сс-сс-жен-повторяю, капитан Кирк не-ффф-рр-сны-трико-недоста-ввв-_  
– Ниота. Анализ.  
– Полагаю, капитан и Сулу находятся там. Кажется, все согласны с тем, что там действительно темно и что-то вроде здания, огромного размера. Но есть ли что-нибудь вроде него на наших сканерах?  
– Это вопрос. Впрочем, оно может материализоваться в данный момент. Лейтенант Чехов?  
– Мы проводим сканирование, сэр. Подтверждено существование большой структуры искусственного происхождения. Эта штука будто из земли вылезла.  
– У вас есть гипотезы, контролируется ли этот процесс чьим-то разумом?  
– Не имею представления. Манипуляции с материей и энергией? Существа с невероятными возможностями и технологиями?  
– Источники энергии в этом районе, мистер Чехов?  
– Не обнаружено. Думаю, что мы с таким еще не встречались. Или технологии настолько выходят за рамки, что недоступны отслеживанию с нашей стороны – что мне кажется маловероятным, – или это какая-то жизненная форма, обладающая супер-возможностями.  
  
Как только лейтенант закончил озвучивать свой вывод, в центре мостика возникло, паря в воздухе, некое существо. Оливковая кожа, длинные, струящиеся вверх зеленые волосы. Общий облик напоминал гуманоида, но правую половину лица скрывала какая-то механическая деталь. Глаза горели красным. Существо было одето в форму сложного покроя, определенно показывающую принадлежность к какому-то военному образованию, а сверху было укрыто огромным фиолетовым плащом.  
Все на мостике разинули рты.  
  
– Превосходно! Прекрасно! Погодите, а тебя я, кажется, не встречал – тебя не было в прошлый раз, – сказал визитер, глядя на лейтенанта Чехова. – Вы разобрались гораздо быстрее, чем те, другие! Как чудесно!  
  
С этими словами существо перевоплотилось в землянина, одетого в архаичную военную форму офицера, похожую на те, что носили в Европе до-варпового периода.  
  
– Ну, конечно, вы меня не помните, откуда? Меня зовут генерал Трелейн, в отставке. Я привык называть себя сквайром, что соответствует английской традиции, а не французской, как я полагаю. Но только одно имеет значение, – он захохотал, – я счастлив снова вас видеть! Я не знал, что вы тоже будете в этой вселенной.  
  
Трелейн посмотрел на меня.  
  
– О. Ты тоже здесь. Так и знал, что ты будешь где-то поблизости, раз уж Джеймс Кирк оказался тут. Как они тебя называли? – он сделал вид, что задумался, – Ах да, «Тень Кирка».  
  
– Что вы сделали с капитаном Кирком и лейтенантом Сулу. Где Леонард Маккой, Монтгомери Скотт и остальные члены спасательной команды? – спросил я.  
– Спокойно, мистер Спок. У вас всегда были дурные манеры. В этот раз я не совершу ту же ошибку, как в прошлый, и не позволю вам уйти. Я собираюсь сделать все, как надо…  
  
Энтерпрайз исчезла, а вместо нее появился длинный зал, заполненный зеркалами. Вся команда, находившаяся на мостике, была в зале, и каждый был одет в земные старинные сковывающие движения костюмы. Я обнаружил, что тоже переодет в яркий костюм, украшенный кружевами и оборками.  
  
– Я провел серьезные исследования, и больше не сделаю ошибки, как с прошлым Джеймсом Кирком. Земляне такие интересные — я должен сказать, что вы мой любимый вид. Я все про вас узнал – изучил весь спектр исторических событий, – но мой самый любимый век – это эпоха Людовика Четырнадцатого! Король-солнце! Такая власть! Королевские регалии! А его двор, Версаль, это просто великолепно! Это был золотой век Франции. Будем танцевать, пить, и веселиться.  
Вы заметите, что с прошлого раза вкус еды значительно изменился. Я точно скопировал молекулярную структуру, так что вкус должен совпадать с натуральным. Я гораздо лучше научился управлять превращением материи – и больше не нуждаюсь в помощи машины!  
О, но какая оплошность, где же мои манеры. Вы же команда с Энтерпрайз, и вы никогда не бывали в другой реальности. Не важно, не важно. Да будет праздник!  
  
Он хлопнул в ладоши, и тут же появился проход, ведущий в просторную и богато декорированную комнату. Все вокруг блестело и сияло.  
  
– Я по-прежнему люблю хорошее представление, и театр – о, театр! Мольер и его безумства! Я все еще люблю звук клавесина. Устроим танцы, давайте?  
  
Трелейн сделал странный жест руками, и по комнате поплыли утонченные звуки вальса. Никто не стал танцевать.  
  
– О, почему вы не танцуете? – хныкнул Трелейн.  
– Где Джеймс Т. Кирк...  
– Уверяю вас, мистер Спок, они все в безопасности. Я ничего с ними не сделал, – он улыбнулся. – Но, полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я их вернул.  
  
Пропавшие появились перед нами. Долгие тренировки приучили членов команды всегда быть готовыми к любой опасности. Ребята из отдела безопасности, едва осознав, где находятся, огляделись в поисках угрозы и тут же начали изучать окружающее, считывая показания с трикодеров.   
  
Команда инстинктивно окружила появившегося капитана, встав лицом к Трелейну.  
– Спок? – капитан потер глаза. – Это самый дурацкий сон, какой я видел. Почему ты так одет?  
– Это не сон, капитан. Вы одеты соответствующе.  
Капитан окинул взглядом впечатляющее количество оборок, кистей и медалей, украшающих его одежду.  
– Сулу, ущипни меня. – Джим вскрикнул и потер руку. – Да, определенно, кошмар.  
  
– Если бы мне только удалось удержать существ из другой вселенной, какая бы славная вышла коллекция! Ой, капитан… – Трелейн удивился, – у вас голубые глаза! Я точно помню, что они должны быть золотыми.  
– Хм… точно? – Джим нахмурился и оглянулся, будто что-то подсчитывал. – Кто вы? Зачем вы перенесли нас сюда? Где мой корабль?  
– Впечатляюще! Вы так отличаетесь от своего двойника, даже психологически! А команда! Я не мог даже вообразить такого. Но даже здесь некоторые вещи не меняются, – Трелейн хихикнул. – Вас слегка заносит на поворотах – у другого Кирка было больше манер, но сердце у вас одинаковое. Та же история, боюсь, и с вашим грубым старшим помощником.  
  
Джим обдумывал информацию молча, его глаза блестели. По ним было невозможно понять, о чем он размышлял.  
– Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
– Как я сказал вашему двойнику, – Трелейн продолжил буднично, – позвольте приветствовать вас и представиться, – он низко поклонился. – Можете называть меня генерал Трелейн, в отставке. В первый раз я встретил вас и вашу команду, капитан Кирк, когда изучал Землю и земную культуру. Вы попались мне по дороге, когда я только закончил обустройство новой игровой площадки.  
Я тогда еще не понимал, но это была идеальная возможность для изучения. У меня был сценарий, что-то вроде того. Я думал, мы сядем и поболтаем о последних испанских компаниях или о Священной Римской империи, обсудим уничтожение ацтеков и майя. Поспорим об уничтожении неверных в Исламской империи. Но вы не стали делать ничего из этого, а взамен дали мне кое-что гораздо лучше и интереснее!  
Какая удача, что мы встретились снова! Мои знания о человечестве росли не по дням, а по часам, если так можно выразиться. Я перенес сюда всю вашу команду, так как в прошлый вы ни о чем не могли думать, как только об их безопасности. Как видите, я создал Зеркальный зал и одну из самый восхитительных комнат Версаля. Встречали ли вы когда-нибудь столь изысканную позолоту? Я пока еще не могу воссоздать восхитительные сады вокруг дворца, но со временем, со временем…   
Вам нравится, капитан? Столько улучшений! В этот раз, пожалуй, я пойду другим путем, используя это чудную фразу «все ваши база принадлежится нам!» Да, я знаю, что это другой исторический период, но как забавно! Капитан, отужинаете с нами? Останьтесь, мне так понравилась ваша компания в прошлый раз, хотя ваш старший помощник и прервал ваш визит. Я надеялся, что в этой вселенной вы обойдетесь без него, но "сэ ля ви", как говорят. Мой дом — ваш дом.  
  
Капитан ничего не ответил, прищурившись в сторону Трелейна. Казалось, он пришел к выводу, что ему не о чем говорить с сумасшедшим, и занялся теми, кто собрался вокруг него. Джим пристально глянул на меня, будто спрашивая, почему я не рядом. Я поменял свое положение. Остальные члены экипажа шагнули вперед, образуя круг. Довольный капитан вопросительно посмотрел на мистера Скотта. Главный инженер покачал головой.  
– Нет выхода, сэр, только поймать сигнал и телепортироваться. Если только ваша Серебряная Леди по-прежнему на орбите.  
– Боунз?  
– Он не человек, это точно.  
– Проясни.  
– По показаниям трикодера он даже не живой. Это какой-то салат из материи и энергии, болтающий о набитых дурацким золотом французских дворцах.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Неплохо, Джим. Бывало лучше, бывало хуже. Хорошо бы вернуться на корабль – сам не верю, что говорю такое.  
Капитан улыбнулся.  
– Сулу?  
– Я в порядке. Доктор Маккой уже проверил, переломов нет, – лейтенант Сулу оттянул кружева, стягивающие горло. – Что с этим типом? Зачем столько идиотского золота?  
Джим жестом показал, что считает Трелейна психически нестабильным. По группе пробежал легкий смех, и напряжение слегка упало. Джим повернулся к отвечающим за безопасность.  
– Что у вас, ребята?  
– Из этого здания нет выхода, сэр. Мы проверили двери и окна, они все фальшивые. За окнами виден окружающий пейзаж, но это похоже на рисунок. Мы заперты, это ловушка. Непосредственной угрозы нет пока, но…  
  
– Какая прелесть! Снова что-то замышляете! С нетерпением жду, что же вы придумаете на этот раз, капитан, – сказал явно встревоженный Трелейн. – Должен вас предупредить, что в этой игре у меня абсолютное преимущество. Я сам сделал такие правила. У вас не получится выиграть, как в прошлый раз.  
  
Из воздуха появился клавесин, и Трелейн начал наигрывать раздражающую повторяющуюся мелодию. Все снова напряглись, реагируя на его детское кривляние.  
– Не обращайте на него внимания. Сконцентрируйтесь на мне. Вы знаете, что я не верю в безвыигрышные сценарии. Так что продолжим. Лейтенант Кондор?  
  
Под влиянием излучаемых капитаном уверенности и спокойствия позы членов экипажа снова стали расслабленными, словно он был точкой стабильности, галактикой, несущей свет.  
– Как я уже сказал, мы не имеем малейшего представления, откуда может прийти угроза. Этот Трелейн выглядит нервным и довольно могущественным, сэр. Мы прикроем вам спину.  
– Спасибо. Не забудьте прикрыть остальных, не только меня.  
– Хорошо, все под контролем, кэп.  
– Отлично. Чехов?  
– Определенно манипуляции с энергией, вроде наших транспортаторных технологий, но очень-очень сильнее. У него есть способность соединять и расщеплять атомы, или даже делать такое на субатомном уровне, капитэн. Подобную сложность и детализацию я  _nikogda ranshe_  не видел.  
Джим посмотрел на Ниоту.  
– Он могущественен, но не всезнающ.  
– Он делает ошибки.  
– Да. И определенно он ошибётся снова. Он постоянно ссылается на альтернативную реальность, где он уже встречался с нами, и отмечает, как отличаются вещи там и здесь. Ясно, что он ждет от нас похожего поведения. Это может пригодиться нам, чтобы заставить его просчитаться и оставить нам лазейку для возвращения на корабль.  
– Класс. Отличное замечание. У тебя были курсы по тактическому анализу?  
– Нет. Я запомнила кое-что, наблюдая за тобой и Споком.  
– Здорово. Еще рекомендации.  
– Вести себя естественно. Быть непредсказуемыми. Если мы этим сможем выбить его из равновесия, получится отыскать и другие его слабости.  
– Это я могу. Спок?  
– Наши перспективы довольно безрадостные, капитан. Не смотря на то, что Трелейн допускает ошибки, это не дает нам автоматически возможность связаться с кораблем и телепортироваться с планеты. Я предлагаю разбиться на несколько команд, каждая из которых будет заниматься одной задачей. Задачами будут сбор данных об этой неизвестной форме жизни, углубленный анализ нашего окружения, поиск средств возвращения на Энтерпрайз.  
– Можно. Просто любопытно, никто не пытался в него стрелять из фазера? Причинит ли ему это какой-то вред, если он только невероятная смесь энергии и материи?  
– Отрицательно, капитан. Я не советовал бы пробовать. У Трелейна неустойчивый детский характер.  
– Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь.  
– Я это сделаю, капитан, – вызвался добровольцем лейтенант Файдлендер.  
– Поставь на оглушение. И попробуй выстрелить незаметно, если сможешь. Не хочу, чтобы тебя из-за этого убили.  
– Понял, сэр.  
  
Последние следы нервозности исчезли из поведения команды. Как будто экипаж успокаивался, получив команды от Джима и вспомнив общий опыт службы на "Энтерпрайз". Капитан никогда не подводил их, и здесь тоже не подведет. Бывало, когда Джим терпел поражения. Но он никогда не сдавался.  
Команда полностью доверяла ему и слушалась его.  
  
Капитан кинул оценивающий взгляд на Трелейна, беззаботно выстукивающего на инструменте какую-то пустячную мелодию.  
– Я не понимаю...  
  
Чувства Джима сияли, как мягкий золотой свет.  
  
 _Всё так, как и должно быть, мы все вместе. Так как было. Мы, наконец, достигли этого. Строили, воевали, работали и заслужили награду. Я не позволю никому отобрать у меня это. Но…_  
  
– Чего он хочет от нас? Зачем он забрал нас сюда? Поиграть – во что бы он там ни играл? Желает ли он держать нас в этой позолоченной клетке до конца времен, чтобы у него была возможность играть с нами тогда, когда ему вздумается? Или это что-то вроде громадного эксперимента – он собирает данные и сравнивает нас с нашими двойниками? Если у него есть возможность прыгать между вселенными… – Джим не закончил предложение и посмотрел на меня. В его глазах мерцала неуверенность.  
  
 _Все так, как должно быть. Ты рядом. Был и будешь. Порядок в хаосе, здравый смысл среди безумия._  
  
Я кивнул. Сомнения исчезли, и снова появился яркий свет его уверенности.  
– Его цели неясны, капитан. Создается впечатление, что он воспринимает нас как объекты, существующие для его развлечения, а не как индивидуумов со свободной волей.  
– Он ребенок, – вставил Маккой. – Сообразительный ребенок, у которого есть власть и время, но отсутствует чувство ответственности. При таком-то могуществе? Вообразите, скольким можно было бы помочь? Сколько бессмысленных страданий прекратить?   
– Может быть, он не помогает людям, потому что никогда не страдал сам, – тихо предположил лейтенант Чехов. – Если он энергетическая форма, то он не живет и не умирает. Нет ни печали, ни радости. Этот зал – я знаю историю Земли, Людовик мог использовать деньги и власть для другого, но он предпочел выстроить гигантский золотой дворец. У него были политические цели, da, и его помнят за сделанное. Но для меня это просто пустой позолоченный зал,  _gdye nyet lyubvi._  
– Не беспокойтесь, капитан, – добавил Сулу. – Мы найдем выход. Мы живы, дышим. Вы здесь и мы все здесь. Никто во вселенной нас не остановит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что за надписи появляются на экране можно почитать и посмотреть здесь http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_your_base_are_belong_to_us — (прим. переводчика)


	65. Готский сквайр. Вопрос.

– Какое у вас интересное оружие. Позвольте мне посмотреть. Такое же, какое было у мистера ДеСалля?  
  
Трелейн рассматривал фазер. Джим наблюдал.  
  
– Да, а теперь посмотрим. Он работает на том же принципе? Даже установки такие же – одна для «оглушить» и другая для «убить». Сейчас попробуем.  
  
Он выстрелил, и ваза исчезла.  
  
– Великолепно! Вы кое-что поменяли в дизайне. Но это по-прежнему разрушительное оружие. Сколько биллионов можно убить им!  
  
– Можно, – ответил Джим твердым голосом. – И кто это будет? Кто ваша следующая цель?  
  
– Как любопытно! Ваша реакция абсолютно совпадает – вы что-то не понимаете, а значит начинаете бояться. Интересно. Ваш двойник думал о команде в первую очередь, и вы такой же!   
  
***   
  
– Дорогой капитан, меня это слишком утомляет. Давайте послушаем музыку и потанцуем, оставим все заботы. Я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы, развлекайтесь!   
  
– Верните меня обратно на корабль.  
  
– Почему вы постоянно хотите вернуться на корабль? Это так скучно, и вы такой грубый. Наверное, придется преподнести вам тот же урок, который я дал вашему двойнику, чтобы продемонстрировать мои силы.  
  
Капитан исчез на шесть секунд и когда появился снова, то стоял на коленях и судорожно хватал воздух.  
  
– Это пример атмосферы вне зоны моего благотворного влияния. Теперь вы будете вести себя благоразумнее, да? Или я очень, очень рассержусь.  
  
Капитан бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
  
– Примитивная злость и ярость. И это я вызвал подобные чувства! Но не беспокойтесь, капитан, я не стану вас наказывать. Мне слишком интересно наблюдать за вами, чтобы я позволил себе что-то пропустить. А еще я выяснил кое-что очень полезное со времени нашей последней встречи. Потрясающе, как сильно это действует на людей.  
  
– О чем именно идет речь? – выдавил доктор Маккой.  
  
– Основной принцип такой. Если хотите наказать кого-то, то никогда не делайте ничего с ним самим.  
  
– Что?..  
  
– Накажите кого-то, кого он любит. Нет, у меня никаких сомнений. Кроме того, он мне никогда не нравился, и в другой вселенной тоже.  
  
Я оказался снаружи дворца, окруженный токсичной кислотной атмосферой. Время моего пребывания было увеличено до двадцати секунд вместо шести. Я не дышал. Я закрыл глаза. Внутреннее веко обеспечивало дополнительную защиту глазам, и я закрыл руками пси-точки на лице, но ничего не защищало сами руки и шею от разрушительного влияния атмосферы. Воздействие было мучительно болезненным.   
Я не знал, что вернулся в безопасность золотой клетки, пока не прошло несколько секунд. Я пытался подавить обжигающую боль в руках. Это должно было быть простой задачей. Но не было.  
  
Доктор Маккой считывал показания с трикодера. Его брови почти сошлись в одну линию.  
  
– Ты справишься с этим, Спок?  
  
– Я подавляю все ощущения.  
  
Мой голос был ледяным.  
  
– Боунс, ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
– Это повреждение нервной системы, Джим. Очевидно, что атмосфера снаружи смертельна для нас, но на него действует еще сильнее. Это вроде вулканской версии Ви-Экс, нервнопаралитического газа. Если бы он остался там хоть немного дольше…   
  
Мои кисти начали бесконтрольно дрожать, потом все руки, всё тело, позвоночник. Я попытался заставить мускулы расслабиться и снова взять нервную систему под контроль. Это было похоже на попытки закрутить сломанный кран – никакого отклика. Мое зрение затуманилось, изображение стало исчезать. Все звуки доносились будто с огромного расстояния. Голос Трелейна резонировал эхом. Испуганные голоса доктора Маккоя, Ниоты и остальных таяли.  
  
– Как интересно. Я не подумал отправить другого раздражающего полукровку прогуляться наружу в той вселенной. Это невероятно интересно! Я не могу вас отпустить теперь! Какие превосходные исследования я получу! Мне было немного скучно, пока вы не пришли, но теперь вы подарили мне такое замечательное развлечение. Может быть, я выучу еще несколько новых человеческих эмоций – горе кажется очень популярным среди людей. Смертельную ярость я уже испытывал, благодаря вашей копии. Да, вы просто обязаны остаться, капитан. Я настаиваю.  
  
Остаться или уйти остаться или уйти   
  
Я не могу дышать.  
  
***   
  
Бесконечная серость, удушающая, обволакивающая. Нечеткие желтоватые образы другого измерения.   
  
 _Что-то мне не нравится ваш тон. Вы ведете себя вызывающе. Хотите бросить мне вызов, да?_  
  
Я вас не одобряю. Я не одобряю интеллект без дисциплины, не одобряю силу без конструктивной цели.  
–––––––––––––––––––––   
  
Не волнуйтесь, капитан. Я лишь немного сержусь на вас. Но этот мистер Спок, о котором вы говорили, тот, на чьей совести эта неслыханная наглость, тот, кто посмел забрать вас от меня. Где он?  
  
Я Спок.  
  
О, он конечно не офицер. Он ведь не чистый землянин?  
  
Мой отец с планеты Вулкан.  
  
Ее уроженцы хищники?  
  
В основном нет. Но бывали и исключения.  
  
Вы ведь распорядитесь его наказать?  
  
Напротив, я одобряю его действия.  
  
Но он мне не нравится.  
  
Вон с моего корабля.  
  
Делайте ваше время Делайте ваше время Делайте ваше время  
  
***   
  
Возвращайся, С’чн Т’гай Спок. Есть место, созданное и найденное, куда ты должен вернуться. Найденное, потерянное, созданное, уничтоженное, принесенное в жертву, опустошенное, заслуженное, заветное, презираемое – существующее в каждой вселенной, во все времена.   
Там тебя ждут. Оставь эту серую неизвестность и встань в свет. Вернись и займи свое место.   
  
***   
  
Я очнулся и увидел большой зеленый объект неопределенной формы, пульсирующий в центре позолоченной комнаты. Ниота держала меня за руку.   
  
– Мы восстановили вашего офицера по науке по вашей просьбе, капитан. Весь причиненный ущерб стерт.   
  
Моя голова и плечи лежали на чем-то. Я посмотрел вокруг и увидел разную степень облегчения в глазах окружающих: инженера Скотта, лейтенанта Чехова, лейтенанта Сулу, лейтенанта Фридлэндера, лейтенанта Кондора, энсина Лао, энсина Гбадамоси, доктора Маккоя…   
  
– Джим, отпусти его. Спок, ты можешь встать и сказать, все ли теперь в порядке?   
  
Я исполнил просьбу доктора. Он снял показания трикодера и кивнул Джиму.  
  
– Капитан, мы сожалеем, что жизненные пути вас и ваших коллег были потревожены снова. С’чн Т’гай Спок, мы приносим наши извинения за то, что вам пришлось перенести из-за нашего сына.  
Простите наше дитя, капитан. Это наша вина, мы слишком много ему позволили. Он будет наказан.  
Мы бы не допустили, чтобы он снова перехватил вас, если бы осознали его цели и злость, которую он испытывает по отношению к вашему старшему помощнику.  
Простите нас. Пожалуйста.  
  
– Все нормально. Я тоже в детстве был настоящим кошмаром.  
  
– В память и благодарность вашему альтернативному двойнику, как и вам лично, за проявленное понимание к нашему ребенку мы исполним одну вашу просьбу – все, что в наших силах. Спрашивайте, и дано будет вам.  
  
– А другие?  
  
– Мы можем исполнить одну просьбу, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. Вы были и всегда будете их капитаном – говорите за них.  
На лице капитана появилась неуверенность. Он нашел глазами меня. Было невозможно прочитать по ним, о чем он думает. Затем он окинул взглядом лица все членов экипажа, находящихся здесь, будто изучал свои сокровища. Его взгляд перешел с Леонарда Маккоя к инженеру Скотту, потом к Ниоте, Чехову, Сулу, прошел по персоналу из охраны и снова вернулся к мне. Голубые глаза блестели, за ними виделся золотой свет. Капитан повернулся к существу.  
  
– Я задам вопрос. Очень личный вопрос.  
  
Существо, казалось, было захвачено врасплох, судя по изменению оттенка и пульсации.  
  
– Эта вселенная отличается так, как мы не могли ожидать. Спрашивайте, и мы ответим.  
  
– Мы были счастливы?   
  
Маккой нахмурился, будто понял вопрос капитана, и он ему не понравился. Выражение лиц остальных членов экипажа говорило о замешательстве и смущении.   
  
– Нет. За свою жизнь вы пожертвовали многим и слишком мало получили в ответ. Даже когда вы смогли собрать свою команду вместе – эту команду – и отправиться в сектор Мутара, чтобы обмануть смерть и вернуть его обратно, все изменилось. Годы, проведенные на «Энтерпрайз», были вашими лучшими годами, когда родились связи, которым нет сравнения. Однако, вы никогда не жалели о выбранном пути и о принятых решениях. В момент вашей смерти вы испытывали удовлетворение.  
  
Джим ничего не ответил.  
  
Некоторое время существа молчали, словно разговаривали друг с другом.  
  
– Мы дадим вам еще одну вещь, то, о которой вы не просили. Пока вы живы, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, ни один член нашего континуума не навредит и не поможет вам на вашем пути через эту галактику.  
  
– Мы благодарны вам, – продолжил другой, их голоса звучали эхом. – Многое изменилось, многое отличается, но что-то остается постоянным. Пусть счастье найдет вас на вашем пути, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк.


	66. Готский сквайр: Песня.

Никто не хочет мне говорить, что произошло после того, как на меня подействовал отключающий нервный газ. Даже Ниота.  
– Давай не будем об этом, Спок? Это был ад. Я буквально только что говорила об этом с М’Бенга на психологической проверке. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня повторять.  
– Как пожелаешь.  
Она кивнула.  
– Спасибо.  
Между нами повисла пауза.  
– Я нашла новую пьесу, которую мы могли бы попробовать исполнить. Называется “Summertime”. Старая песня еще до-варпового периода. Вот партия голоса, и я подумала, может быть, ты сможешь сделать аранжировку и подыграть мне?  
Я внимательно просмотрел ноты, быстро подобрал гармонии и мелодию.  
– Я набросал аккомпанемент. Хочешь попробовать сейчас?  
Глаза Ниоты блестели слишком ярко.  
– Да. Очень хочу!  
Она шагнула ко мне. Я поймал ее на полдороге и обнял. Она заплакала.  
Через некоторое время она начала нервно смеяться и сморкаться.  
Я заглянул ей в лицо с беспокойством.  
– Все нормально. Ну, почти, – она снова вытерла нос. – Я умоюсь? И мы споем. Это очень красивая песня. 

***   
– Лейтенант Чехов. Лейтенант Сулу. Можно поговорить с вами.  
– Хм, конечно, коммандер.  
– Не могли бы вы рассказать мне, что произошло, пока я был без сознания на планете Готос? Капитан не сделал никаких официальных записей, и никто из тех, кто был на планете, тоже.  
Лейтенант Сулу выпрямился, встав почти по стойке смирно. Лейтенант Чехов начал переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
– Мы не можем, сэр. При всем уважении, – ответил лейтенант Чехов.  
– К чему подобная секретность?  
– Дело не в секретности, коммандер. Просто… мы все согласились не обсуждать случившееся, вот и все.  
– Если это слишком оскорбительно для меня, я все равно хотел бы знать…  
– Нет, не в этом дело, сэр.  
– Тогда в чем именно «дело», лейтенанты?   
Они переглянулись и снова посмотрели на меня.  
Очевидно, здесь мне ничего не добиться. Я собрался уходить.   
Когда я проходил мимо Чехова, то расслышал его шепот: «Ya ob odnom mol’yu, taskuya: O bud’ so mnoi—nye uhodi».

***   
Когда я зашел в мед. отсек, доктор сидел за компьютером, спиной ко мне. Он слушал загадочную песню со словами, которые я не понял.  
«Amarillo By Mornin', up from San Antone  
Everything that I got is just what I've got on.  
When that sun is high in that Texas sky,  
I'll be buckin' at the county fair.  
Amarillo By Mornin', Amarillo I'll be there.

They took my saddle in Houston, broke my leg in Santa Fe.  
Lost my wife and a girlfriend, somewhere along the way.  
I'll be lookin' for eight when they pull that gate  
And I hope that judge ain't blind.  
Amarillo By Mornin', Amarillo's on my mind.

Amarillo By Mornin', up from San Antone  
Everything that I got is just what I've got on.  
I ain't got a dime, but what I got is mine.  
I ain't rich, but Lord I'm free.  
Amarillo By Mornin', Amarillo's where I'll be».*

– Я знаю, что это ты, Спок. Входи и садись.  
– Если я помешал…  
– Нет. Что-то случилось? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все нормально?  
– Да, доктор. Однако есть кое-что…  
– Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить.   
Он налил себе стакан бренди.  
– Знаешь, про что эта песня?  
Я покачал головой.   
– Про ковбоя, который путешествует от родео к родео. Жестокий спорт – с ним чертовски легко потерять всё. Но он продолжает. Утренний Амарилло - это еще и имя быка.   
– Леонард, какое отношение старинная земная ковбойская песня имеет к моим проблемам на Готосе? Эта стена молчания кажется мне крайне нелогичной.  
– Нет, не нелогичной. Я тоже ничего тебе не стану объяснять, это не моя роль. Но ты сам все поймешь. Ты же умеешь наблюдать.  
Могу только одно сказать. То, что атмосфера сделала с твоим телом, было отвратительно. Твоя нервная система прошла через настоящий ад. Джима это подкосило – вполне объяснимо, если вспомнить, что недавно ему пришлось пережить тот кошмар с сумасшедшим охотником, когда он чуть не потерял нас обоих. Джим – человек, а не какая-нибудь там аморфная энергия, вроде той, что мы встретили на планете. Команда – все мы – ради него справились с испытанием, а теперь пытаемся восстановить всё, как было. Но он ведь не железный.

Доктор осушил свой стакан и помолчал, прежде чем налить снова.  
– Знаешь, не думаю, что Джим получил ответ, который ждал, когда задавал вопрос тому шару. Не совсем тот.   
Ковбой – он может вечно продолжать свое родео. Он свободен, но когда-нибудь настанет день, и ему понадобится причина, ради чего жить дальше. И я гадаю, найдет ли он ее. 

***   
Я вошел в каюту капитана. Он безучастно смотрел на экран компьютера.  
– Капитан? Вы просили меня зайти?  
Джим поднял взгляд.  
– Да. Ты сказал, что закончил сводку по следующей миссии. Там есть что-то такое, о чем мне нужно знать? Я просмотрел файлы, переданные из штаба, но все выглядит как обычно, ничего особенного.  
– Я тоже не нашел ничего выделяющегося.  
– Окей. Хорошо.  
Он снова занялся компьютером. Отсветы экрана подчеркивали углы и неровные линии лица.  
– Я тут почитал кое-что. Ты знал, что на Вулкане II собираются строить еще один город? Сказано, что теперь, когда основная часть общества стабильна, они готовы заселять новые места.  
– Отец сообщил мне об этом недавно по подпространственному радио.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
– Здорово. Я серьезно рад за вас всех.  
– Это… – я сделал паузу, – воодушевляет. То, что после такой потери мы смогли восстановиться и продолжить жить дальше.  
Я мысленно прошелся по своему расписанию на предстоящие три смены и решил, что смогу внести в него изменения.  
– Джим, что ты скажешь о партии в шахматы?  
Он кинул невеселый взгляд на множество датападов.  
– Я помогу тебе с делами, если нужно.  
Расписание придется серьезно переделать.  
– Я с удовольствием сыграю, – он кивнул. – Как обычно? Мне белые, тебе черные?   
– Да.  
В середине игры Джим оторвал взгляд от доски и неожиданно заявил:   
– Космос – это чудо.  
Случайное высказывание, не имеющее никакого отношения к игре. Я поднял бровь показать, что именно думаю о его словах. Это произвело ожидаемый эффект. Лицо Джима осветила улыбка, и он рассмеялся.  
В тот момент я просто купался в лучах его счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика: Я решила оставить песню, которую слушает Маккой, на английском. Увы, я не поэт, и сделать достойный поэтический перевод мне не под силу.   
> Мне показалось, что песня на языке оригинала уместнее смотрится в тональности этой главы.   
> Но перевод я все же дам. Какой вышел. С потугами на частичные рифмы. И с потугами увязать реальный город Амарилло в штате Техас и вероятное имя быка)) .
> 
> «Утренний Амарилло, тот, что над Сан-Антоном  
> Все, что есть у меня, я ношу на себе  
> Когда солнце поднимется высоко в небе Техаса  
> Я приду на сельскую ярмарку  
> Утренний Амарилло, я буду там.
> 
> Седло отобрали в Хьюстоне, сломали ногу в Санта Фе,  
> По дороге потерялась жена, и подружка тоже ушла.  
> Я буду ждать восьми, когда они откроют ворота,  
> Надеюсь, их судья не слепой.  
> Утренний Амарилло, только ты на уме.
> 
> Утренний Амарилло, тот, что над Сан-Антоном.  
> Все, что есть у меня, я ношу на себе.  
> У меня нет ни цента, но все мое – мое.  
> Я не богат, но, слава Богу, свободен.  
> Утренний Амарилло, я приду к тебе.


	67. Энтерпрайз. Боевые искусства.

Капитан поднял руку с фазером.  
  
Мы стояли в просторном спортивном зале, Джим был одет в ги, традиционную восточноазиатскую одежду, используемую во время занятий единоборствами. Я не знал, что у него есть такая. Пояс показывал, что его обладатель поднялся до третьего разряда.  
  
– Звездный флот в своей бесконечной мудрости решил, что достаточно дать теоретически действенное сверхмощное оружие своим офицерам, и это автоматически снимает необходимость учить их самозащите, – Джим повертел фазер в руках и снова поднял вверх. – Они ошиблись по двум причинам. Во-первых, во время миссий фазеры выходят из строя не намного реже, чем коммуникаторы. Во-вторых, эти штуки дают вам только два варианта – оглушить или убить. Ну а если вы в ситуации, когда нужно, ну, не знаю, допросить кого-нибудь? Узнать, почему они напали на вас, хотя в записях Флота сказано, что это неагрессивный вид? Довольно сложно это сделать, если нападавшие мертвы или обездвижены. Если вы не Спок, конечно.  
  
Раздался тихий смех. Я посмотрел на Джима и приподнял бровь. Он улыбнулся и чуть пожал плечами.  
  
– Итак. Самозащита. Я смотрю вокруг и вижу, что некоторые из вас, должно быть, ходят на самые продвинутые занятиях, которые проводит Джотто. Но практика никогда не бывает лишней. В этом весь смысл – я могу научить вас куче важных движений, но они будут абсолютно бесполезны без практики и привычки… – неожиданно Джим повернулся к офицеру безопасности и плавным движением уронил его на пол, – доведенной до автоматизма. Чтобы работала даже во сне.  
  
Он помог лейтенанту Гонзалес подняться на ноги.  
  
– Нужно сказать еще о паре вещей, прежде чем мы начнем. Вы, ребята, прекрасно знаете, что нужно всегда быть начеку и следить за окружающим. Я знаю, что вбил вам это в головы, но в сражении это особенно важно. Нападающий может появиться ниоткуда, из-за скалы, начать играть с вами в прятки на взломанной дилитиумной станции, да где угодно. Неожиданность – лучшее преимущество, какое только может у вас быть, – у вас или у вашего противника, если вы позволите ему его получить. Поэтому всегда всегда  _всегда_  контролируйте, где вы, отслеживайте вероятные пути отступления и места, которые стоит избегать. Вам же не захочется провалиться в яму с зыбучим песком, получив приказ отходить.  
Ещё одно. Одежда. С униформой у нас действительно нет выбора, она такая, какая есть. Но я предлагаю вам, да, да, особенно ребятам, что стоят вон там, брать брюки на размер или два больше, чем обычно. Подберите хороший пояс, чтобы не сваливалось, конечно. Одежда не должна мешать движениям. Вы же не хотите, чтобы в тот момент, когда вы надираете задницу какому-нибудь инопланетянину, у вас штаны разошлись по шву? А такое, поверьте, случается.  
  
– С вами было, кэп?  
  
– И со мной. И с некоторыми ребятами из охраны, – Джим рассмеялся. – Туники эластичные и удобные, а вот брюки в идеале должны быть похожи на это, – он показал на ги. – Леди, я знаю, что ваши юбочки – часть предписанной Звездным флотом униформы. Избавьтесь от них.  
  
Мужская половина слушателей одобрительно загудела. Выражение на лицах женщин варьировались от раздражения до любопытства и согласия.  
  
– Они чертовски сексуальные, и при этом будут мешать вам, если придется защищаться, да даже просто бегать в них неудобно. А я заметил, что в миссиях мы бегаем часто. Поверьте, когда какой-нибудь бешеный зверь решит, что вы напоминаете ему чудесную закуску, вам не захочется, чтобы хоть что-то мешало вам бежать от него со всех ног.  
Ухура, ты здесь?  
  
Ниота подняла руку в ответ.  
  
– Лейтенант Ухура, с какой миссии вы перешли на брюки?   
  
– Я поменяла форму одежды где-то шесть месяцев назад. Последней каплей было, когда Водства из Томплума попытался запустить руку мне под юбку.  
  
– Что? Когда, черт побери, это было? И почему ты ничего мне не сказала?  
  
– Не хотела раздувать из этого историю. Я просто утащила пару штанов у Спока.  
  
Все повернулись и посмотрели на меня. Я отвечал ровным взглядом, чувствуя легкое раздражение, что история пропажи моей одежды разрешилась подобным образом.  _Ндугу_  или нет, ей следовало спросить, прежде чем так вольно обращаться с моими вещами.   
  
– Хорошо. Если вам нужны брюки в качестве униформы, обращайтесь к Споку. Разорите его шкаф или еще что-нибудь придумайте.  
  
Я не позволил Джиму получить удовольствие, видя мое возмущение.  
  
– Я серьезно, Спок займется административными вопросами, если вы хотите сменить униформу. Подойдите к нему, когда закончится эта встреча. И ещё – обувь. Высокий каблук – зло. Скучные стандартные сапоги – то, что нужно.  
Ну, и перейдем к третьему большому вопросу, и это уже вплотную о борьбе. Наш курс – начальный, и пока мы не будем заниматься этим детально, но когда вы немного продвинетесь, то сможете подобрать для себя индивидуальный стиль борьбы. Не все стили одинаковые. Каждый из них создан для достижения разных целей, и все они используют разную технику.  
К примеру, этот черный пояс я получил в хапкидо. Большей частью оно построено на самозащите; чем-то похоже на комбинацию дзюдо и тэквондо. Возможно, пока вам это мало что говорит, но со временем вы поймете. Некоторые парни в команде отдела безопасности имеют более высокие разряды и действительно хороши в каратэ, джиу-джитсу, тай чи, дзюдо, айкидо, других старых добрых видах борьбы – а я назвал только некоторые. Кроме того я прилично занимался боксом – все эти стили дают на выходе совершенно разное.  
Что ж, от одной болтовни будет мало пользы. Думаю, стоит вам показать. Спок, не подойдешь сюда?  
  
Я не рассчитывал, что Джим попросит меня принять участие в демонстрации. Тем не мене, я подошел и встал рядом.  
  
– Хорошо, я собираюсь атаковать, а Спок будет защищаться. Потом мы поменяемся. Попытайтесь обратить внимание на разницу, как каждый из нас уложит – ну, или попытается уложить на лопатки другого. Спок – никаких вулканских нервных захватов.  
  
– Понятно.  
  
Я не успел закончить ответ, а Джим уже атаковал. Он попытался провести подсечку мне под левую ногу. Его стопа резко вошла мне в подъем, и он схватил меня, то ли чтобы ограничить мне свободу маневра, то ли чтобы совершить бросок, как в джиу-джитсу. Я немедленно отреагировал, блокируя его и заставив повернуть локоть. Перехватив его руку, я вывернул ее к себе и согнул вниз, чтобы появилась возможность ударить его коленом в грудь. Он повис у меня на бедрах, увлекая мой центр тяжести вперед круговым движением, чтобы в конце поймать меня в захват и повалить на пол. Я мгновенно оттолкнулся ногами, лишая его возможности прижать меня к земле.  
Джим кивнул, показывая, что демонстрация окончена, и я поднялся на ноги.  
  
– Хорошо, а теперь ты нападай, – предложил Джим.  
  
Я немедленно принял традиционную фронтальную стойку, бедра под углом к противнику, стараясь стать как можно более тонкой и неудобной целью. Джим внимательно следил за моим телом, избегая визуального контакта. Секунду мы стояли, Джим в защитной позиции, я – вычисляя последовательность движений, которая позволит закончить матч как можно быстрее. Резким движением я нанес прямой удар ногой и сразу же провел следующий более сильный удар другой. Джим блокировал, попытался перехватить мою ногу и переправить энергию моего удара в собственный бросок, но я уже успел достать его в солнечное сплетение. Он резко выдохнул, снижая воздействие удара, но вряд ли этим удалось сильно притупить боль. Джим перехватил меня за локоть, пережимая болевую точку, но я просто повернулся, принимая защитную стойку и вынуждая его двинуться вперед. Его бок теперь был открыт, и я ударил стопой по ребрам и еще раз, сильнее, в районе подмышки. Он дал знак остановиться.  
  
– Хорошо, – он качнул головой и повращал плечом.  
  
– Я нанес…  
  
– Нет, плечо не выбито, не волнуйся. Но, черт, ты действительно быстрый. Нравится это двойное комбо?  
  
– Противник редко ждет подобного.  
  
– Ну, теперь я буду знать, – Джим подмигнул, потирая ребра. – Так что, кто что может сказать о наших стилях? Я понимаю, что все было довольно быстро. И, думаю, коротковато.  
  
Некоторое время члены экипажа молчали. Джим продолжал массировать плечо.  
  
– Да, энсин Барбароса.  
  
– Ну, вы предпочитаете подходить как можно ближе. Я думаю, вы все время пытались добраться до коммандера, чтобы нарушить его равновесие и использовать это, как преимущество. И когда атаковали, и когда защищались.  
  
– Хорошо! Отличное замечание. Да, я предпочитаю короткую дистанцию. Я немного изучал дзюдо и бразильское джиу-джитсу в школе офицеров, и там действительно работают с захватами и концентрируются на играх с центром тяжести. Прекрасно. Кто-нибудь заметил что-нибудь еще, может быть о Споке?  
  
– Он бьет и отбивает очень быстро?  
  
– Капитан? Это не про коммандера, мне показалось, что когда вы нападали, то не пытались убить или серьезно ранить коммандера Спока. Больше похоже, что вы хотели поймать его и удержать.  
  
– Верное замечание. Пять кредитов вам, энсин Йаканде. Намерение – одно из самых важных вещей в схватке. Еще раз, я знаю, что это класс начального уровня самозащиты, но даже здесь намерение имеет значение. Пытаетесь убежать? Или же защитить себя от повреждений? Или же нападаете на противника, чтобы остановить его атаку? Во всех сценариях последовательность и способ действий – как сильно вы наносите удары, и не только это – определит, чего вы хотите добиться в конце. Мы об этом еще поговорим. Другие замечания?  
– Может, это связано с намерением, но когда вы сказали мистеру Споку атаковать, он начал вот так, – йомен повторил мою стойку. – А вы напали без предупреждения.  
  
– Все верно. Вы отметили два важных момента. Первое и вам уже известное, что никогда не вредно повторить – неожиданность является вашим преимуществом. Если есть шанс огорошить противника, этим вы делаете половину работы.  
Даже если спросите профи, они скажут, что все завязано на том, чтобы сбить оппонента с толку, заставить его сконцентрироваться на собственной боли или обмануть его, менять ритм, чтобы вы могли резко – БАМ! – ударить его, когда он не ждет. Что-то вроде того, что проделал Спок со мной своим комбо. Есть множество вариантов использования методов, причиняющих много боли за короткий отрезок времени, удар за ударом, так что человек не может оправиться и успеть за вами.  
Второе, об используемых моделях. Речь опять об индивидуальном стиле сражения, о том, что для вас комфортнее, чего вы хотите добиться. Спок предпочитает длинные линейные движения. Если вы заметили, он сражается вдоль горизонтальных и вертикальных линий, или по диагонали. Я, с учетом привычки к захватам, пытаюсь подобраться как можно ближе. Мои движения не линейные – большей частью они круговые.  
Все это имеет отношение к тому, что я хочу сказать. Мне нужно получить полный контроль над противником. В некотором смысле для меня это вопрос доминирования воли, а не победы из-за того, кто ударит сильнее. Я могу надавить на разные точки, вывернуть запястье или применить что-нибудь другое, причиняющее сильную боль – временный эффект – чтобы заставить признать мою победу. Спок выстраивает свои приемы, подготавливая единственный удар, который вырубит противника. Он держится на расстоянии, если можно так сказать, и у него другие цели.  
Просто чтобы проиллюстрировать мою мысль о намерениях и довести ее до логического конца, сколько из вас наблюдало за драками в барах?  
  
Поднялось несколько рук.  
  
– Что пытались сделать их участники? Действительно убить друг друга?  
  
– Да! – крикнул кто-то.  
  
Вокруг него засмеялись.  
  
– Ну да, выглядит похоже. Но обычно, по крайней мере, когда я оказывался в подобной заварушке, никто никого убивать не собирался. Это просто выяснение отношений между двумя парнями. Я врежу ублюдку по лицу, но я не собираюсь использовать смертельный удар, – он продемонстрировал, – чтобы пробить ему череп. Так можно заполучить крутые проблемы. Может, мы расквасим друг другу носы, пустим немного крови, поломаем пару ребер, кому-то свернут челюсть, но ничего действительно серьезного.  
  
У капитана довольно своеобразные понятия о том, что такое серьезные повреждения.  
  
– Так, все всё поняли? Намерение важно. Знание того, чего вы хотите добиться, делает схватку гораздо проще – уходит паника. Когда вы доберетесь до продвинутого уровня, то почувствуете, как это круто. После окончания этого курса Джотто планирует еще занятия, на средний и высокий уровень. Ну а сейчас мы научим вас нескольким базовым, но важным движениям. Потому что в реальности, за исключением, если вы вдруг не мастер боевых искусств, все решается за несколько мгновений, у вас не будет времени все обдумывать, в крайнем случае на принятие решения у вас будет доля секунды.  
Хватит разговоров, начнем само занятие. Лейтенант Джотто, несколько ребят из охраны — лейтенант Кондор, Хазер, Ву в первую очередь – помогут составить программу. Они среди вас в зале – ребята, махните рукой, чтобы мы вас увидели, – и они помогут вам с движениями и всем остальным. Если кто-то из вас раньше занимался боевыми искусствами, говорю сразу, что мы пропускаем все ритуальные поклоны и прочее, связанное с «учитель-ученик». Это космический корабль, а не додзё или доджанг.  
Окей, выровняйтесь в ряды. Сперва разминка. И если вы, ребята, никогда с этим не сталкивались, то готовьтесь к самой серьезной тренировке в вашей жизни.


	68. Энтерпрайз: Шахбокс.

– Почему ты предпочитаешь атакующий стиль? Что не так с захватами и контактной борьбой?  
– На самом деле, капитан, я предпочитаю по возможности избегать  _контактной_ борьбы. Хотя иногда приходится иметь с ней дело. В любых ситуациях я стараюсь использовать нервный захват. Он эффективно нейтрализует большинство противников и минимизирует вред, который приносит телепатический контакт.  
– О! – сказал Джим. – Тактильная телепатия, понятно. Серьезно, ты успеваешь прочитать их мысли через такое короткое прикосновение?  
– Зависит от силы мыслей и от транслируемых эмоций. Я заметил, что за исключением очень дисциплинированных бойцов, противник, осознанно или нет, обычно передает множество громких эмоций, несущих агрессивную, возбужденную окраску. Я предпочитаю избегать столкновения с подобным, насколько это возможно.  
– Я думаю, у тебя все равно есть преимущество – ты в десять раз быстрее и сильнее людей.  
– Вы слегка завысили цифры, но да, вулканцы имеют некоторое преимущество в скорости.  
– А поскольку сила удара увеличивается от эффекта плети…  
– Я на вполне адекватном уровне владею навыками земной японской борьбы, называемой карате. Я не изучал его так детально, как вы изучали хапкидо, и, более чем вероятно, что некоторые земные мастера боевых искусств смогут у меня выиграть. Но для наших миссий моих умений достаточно. Есть вулканцы, которые культивируют и высоко ценят собственные боевые искусства, и они тоже, без сомнений, справятся со мной.  
– Адекватный уровень? Спок, адекватный уровень не достаточен. Что, если нам придется столкнуться с ромуланцами или клингонами, или еще кем? Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в самой лучшей форме.  
– Капитан, с кем мне тренироваться? В этом предмете можно совершенствоваться только если есть адекватный противник. Ни один землянин не сможет выдержать мою скорость.  
– Один – нет. Но если нас будет несколько, я бы поспорил. Заодно сможем поработать над командной атакой. Все будут в выигрыше. Что скажешь?  
Я обдумал предложение.  
В идее был смысл.  
– И тебе не придется сталкиваться с негативными эмоциями, потому что это только практика. Мы же не будем планировать убить тебя или еще что. А ты сможешь привыкнуть – акклиматизироваться.  
Я не рассматривал такую возможность.  
– Слушай! Мы можем даже устроить что-то вроде шахбокса по кругу!  
– Джим, ты слишком далеко развил свою идею.  
– Да нет же, идея классная. Смотри, один раунд ты будешь драться против всех, потом мы сыграем раунд шахмат – думаю, теперь я справлюсь и с трехмерными – потом мы опять потренируемся. Ты все время выигрываешь в обычные шахматы. А теперь попробуем блиц-игру.  
– Джим, мы можем сыграть в блиц-шахматы без перерывов на бокс.  
– В этом же самое интересное! Да ладно, Спок, ну пожалуйста! Я смертельно хочу сыграть в шахбокс!  
Я посмотрел на него.  
– Знакомый взгляд. Типа «я делаю это только потому, что ты - мой капитан». Правильно? Значит, согласен?  
– Один раз.  
– Ну уж нет, никаких условий. Говоришь «да», значит, играем все время.  
– Всё это предприятие будет выглядеть смешным.  
– Ага, мы здорово повеселимся. Тебе понравится. Обещаю.  
  
***   
  
Первый матч закончился в ничью ко всеобщему удовольствию.  
  
Похоже, я переоценил собственные возможности в боевых искусствах. Защищаться от четырех нападающих, каждый из которых серьезно занимался каким-то из видов борьбы, стало непростым испытанием для моих умений.  
Джим по-прежнему превосходил меня в блиц-шахматах. Как и во время физических упражнений, я обнаружил, что защищаюсь и на шахматной доске. Только то, что Джим сделал неправильный ход под конец игры, спасло меня от полного разгрома на этой площадке.  
Несколько членов команды наблюдали за матчем между мной и капитаном. Почти физически ощутимое волнение и ожидание вокруг сильно мешали сосредоточиться. Я поработаю над концентрацией во время следующего медитативного цикла.  
Но, несмотря ни на что, я должен признать, это был восхитительный опыт.  
Я привык фокусировать всю свою умственную энергию на академических задачах, математических проблемах, лабораторных экспериментах. Кроме того я полностью контролирую свое тело и практически не устаю в сравнении с землянами, и поэтому я никогда не понимал, какое может быть удовольствие в том, чтобы доводить тело до предела возможностей, изнуряя интенсивными физическими нагрузками. Теперь же, после того как мне пришлось противостоять четырем мужчинам и женщинам, я стал осознавать с особой четкостью все, что происходит со мной, как растягиваются мускулы для удара, как ориентирован корпус по отношению к бедрам, как мышцы начинает медленно жечь, когда в них аккумулируется молочная кислота.  
Может, я и быстрее и сильнее землян в абсолютном измерении, но я понял, что их выносливость превосходит мою. Джим и другие регулярно практикуются, их тела привыкли к подобной активности. Мое же тело не приспособлено к ней. Стойкость и сила мышц не могут образовываться во время медитативных циклов. Более того, мои теоретические познания в разных техниках не могут противостоять автоматизму и мускульной памяти землян. Необходимо постоянно повторять движения, использовать ката, а не надеяться на мою способность выстраивать серии из растяжения и сокращения мышц.  
Будет полезно повторить опыт.   
  
***   
  
– Капитан? – обратился я, когда мы возвращались по каютам.   
Джим, мокрый от пота, просто сиял.  
– Да?  
– На какое время запланируем ре-матч?  
Это казалось невозможным, но Джим улыбнулся еще шире.  
– Что если после следующей миссии? Как только у нас обоих будет достаточно свободного времени.  
– Это приемлемо, – я повернулся, чтобы ввести кодовую последовательность на двери в свою каюту.  
– Кстати, Спок…   
Я уже смирился с тем, что он сейчас скажет.  
– … а я тебе говорил!


	69. Энтерпрайз. Держать курс.

– Аккуратнее, Джим, тем же курсом, – предупредил инженер Скотт. – Я не могу дать тебе большую маневренность без того, чтобы не испортить машину.  
– Скотти, будем беспокоиться о том, что там у нас испортилось после того, как выберемся из этого чертова шторма. Ухура, есть сигнал бедствия, вообще хоть что-то?  
– Джим, по записям Звездного флота эта планета числится необитаемой.  
– Спок, планеты не взрываются просто так. Или ты хочешь просветить меня о твоем новом открытии в экспериментальной физике?  
– Может, это действие Кирк-силы, капитэн? – предположил лейтенант Чехов, не отрывая глаз от цифр, пробегающих перед ним на консоли.  
– Что? Вы и вправду просчитали эту штуковину?  
– И что вы собираетесь с этим делать?  
– Мистер Спок нашел результаты интересными. Мы хотим опубликовать доклад на тему «Локализация аномалий в пространственно-временном континууме» в специализированном журнале. Отличное название – это мистер Спок подобрал.  
– Капитан, можете помочь? – лейтенант Сулу с напряженным лицом крепко вцепился в рычаги управления.  
Какой-то объект столкнулся с кораблем. Лейтенант Сулу быстро выправил курс.  
– Медотсек мостику. Что, вашу мать, происходит?  
– Не сейчас, Боунз. Скотти…  
– Я даю все, что у нас есть.  
– Этого не достаточно.  
– Если бы мне давали бутерброд каждый раз, как ты это говоришь, я бы уже стал богачом.  
– Мы все  _станем мертвецами_ , если не получится вывести корабль из этого поля осколков.  
Мистер Скотт вздохнул.   
– Я перенаправлю некоторые варповые цепи на импульсные двигатели, дай моим ребятам загрузить программу с внешнего управления на мостик. То, что ты заставляешь меня делать с этой милой леди – я бы никогда не пошел на подобное преступление в здравом рассудке.  
– Ты о чем, Скотти?  
– Просто говорю, что рассчитывать можно только на компрессионную дрель и паяльник.  
Голос у главного инженера был крайне недовольный.  
– Да, так и подумал. Ухура, что-нибудь есть?  
– Нет, капитан. Много шумов, но, если честно, похоже, что планета взорвалась по естественным причинам.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Остаточный звук после применения тяжелого оружия, уничтожившего планету, довольно легко опознать. Эта теория была подтверждена во время событий на  _Нараде_ , когда выяснилось, что качество сигнала после использования поляризации Фурье показывает сильный выступ в транс-пятиричных частотах. Я могу показать диаграммы и все объяснить по поводу подпространственной теории шума…  
– Нет, я верю твоим выводам. Спок, какие данные у тебя есть, и что собрали твои ученые?  
– Похоже, это событие естественного происхождения, капитан. Компьютерные модели показывают, что очень большой объект, вроде астероида необычной формы и состава, столкнулся с планетой. Сила удара оказалась достаточной, чтобы уничтожить и планету, и астероид, наполнив этот участок пространства обломками.  
– Значит, это не из-за Кирк-силы. Просто моя обычная удачливость повернула события так, что на пути из Кантов Чу-дан мы попали именно сюда.  
– Видимо.  
– Кстати, вы серьезно называете это Кирк-силой?  
– Джим, я почти закончил первую стадию монтажа. Не хочешь попробовать, что вышло?  
– Сулу, ты слышал?  
– Понял, капитан. Немного дергает, но у меня уже больше возможностей.  
Корабль затрясло.  
– Аккуратнее держи курс, Сулу! Ты уже перегрузил тут несколько цепей – а теперь очередь за конденсаторами, и еще, разве не прелесть, полу-унухекзиумные индукторы регистрируют экспонентное увеличение магнитного поля – так что придержи коней! Тут нужна деликатность. Мягко нужно прикасаться, мягко!  
– Хорошо, раз никто не побеспокоился объяснить мне, что тут у нас вообще происходит… Джим, почему мы продираемся через это поле обломков? – появившийся доктор Маккой уставился на обзорный экран.  
– Я этим занимаюсь, Боунз. Через сколько мы выберемся, Чехов?  
– Двадцать две минуты, капитэн. Доктор Маккой, я бы на вашем месте присел куда-нибудь. Хикару – мой друг и очень-очень хороший как пилот, но даже он не сможет избежать турбулентности.  
– Меня сейчас стошнит.  
– Только не здесь. В прошлый раз было отвратительно, я не собираюсь чистить тут снова. В космолетах не полагаются пакетики для блевания?  
Все на мостике, включая лейтенанта Сулу, на секунду повернулись к капитану. Лейтенант быстро вернулся обратно к штурвалу.  
– Похоже, это ответ на мой вопрос. Слушай, Боунз — ты уже зеленый. Зеленее, чем Спок, вообще-то.  
Доктор хмуро глянул на Джима.  
– Кончай меня оскорблять, Джим.  
С мрачным выражением на лице он смотрел на экран. Напряжение в его взгляде и складки на лбу создавали впечатление, будто Леонард Маккой пребывает в заблуждении о наличии у него способности удалять физические препятствия с пути силой мысли.  
– Боунз? То, что тебе хочется сбить их взглядом, не значит, что ты это можешь.  
– Ну и почему бы не расстрелять их из фазеров? Будет гораздо проще выбраться из этого дерьма.  
– Да, только этого мне и не хватало – добавить сюда еще больше обломков.  
– Хикару, нужна коррекция курса  _sechas_ …  
Корабль дернулся вперед.  
– Предупреждай меня как-нибудь, Паша? И, если можно, не на русском.  
– Я говорю тебе  _sechas_  все время. И это значит – сейчас. Ты не помнишь?  
– Нет, обычно ты говоришь что-то вроде  _buistreye_.  
– Вот сейчас я именно это собираюсь сказать! 92 метка 7,  _buistreyе_!   
– Сулу, не разбей мой корабль.  
– Пытаюсь, капитан. Это управление…  
– Скотти, что происходит? Я думал, ты обо всем позаботился.  
– Уже все в порядке. Теперь поплывем гладко. Я должен был уменьшить гравитацию, так что вы почувствуете эффект… прямо… – инженер Скотт сделал паузу, – сейчас. Гравитация равна лунной.  
– Хорошо. Все в порядке, Сулу?  
– Лучше.  
– Я тебе должен, Скотти. Отбой.   
– Аккуратнее там, капитан.  
– Теперь будем сидеть и ждать, пока Сулу выведет нас отсюда. Твои ученые собрали всю нужную информацию?  
– Подтверждаю. Столкновение двух твердых объектов планетарного типа – довольно редкое явление. Данные определенно покажут интересные результаты. К примеру, до сих пор не ясно, почему поле обломков занимает столь значительное пространство.  
– Кстати об интересных результатах, ты мне так и не ответил. Ты серьезно назвал ту штуку Кирк-силой?  
– Это было частью соглашения, капитэн. Либо я придумываю называние для силы, либо для работы.  _Ya hatyel_ , я хотел назвать работу «Новые эффекты воздействия Кирк-силы на константы неучтенных факторов и их взаимодействие с Такияма частицами», но мистер Спок счел мое название слишком драматичным. Он же хотел назвать Кирк-силу просто К-силой. В конце концов, мы нашли компромисс. И я не жалуюсь.  
Хикару, большой обломок горной породы, 18 метка 40. Ты точно не пропустишь, если мы останемся на этом же курсе.  
– Да, вижу, Паша. Управление еще немного залипает, если так можно выразиться.  
– Ты избалован мгновенным откликом. У нас в России Петя тренировался на старых моделях, поэтому, когда ему пришлось пилотировать новый корабль, он был быстрее всех остальных.  
  
Крупный кусок планеты прошел рядом с нами на пугающей скорости. Джим на секунду задержал дыхание пока лейтенанты Сулу и Чехов быстро маневрировали, чтобы не столкнуться с препятствием.  
Он расслабился окончательно только тогда, когда мы вышли в чистый космос. Все отделы доложили о минимальном ущербе. Мистеру Скотту пришлось переделывать все обратно, — капитану потребовался полный варп, — и это не очень обрадовало инженера.  
– Вечно он не доволен. Чего я только не делал для этого сумасшедшего, – бормотал он перед тем, как приступить к работе, получив новые приказы от Джима.  
– Что там с подпространственным шумом?  
– Данные как по учебнику совпадают с Хнадапи эффектом.  
– Но это ведь хорошо?  
Ниота рассмеялась.  
– Это подтверждает наши гипотезы. Не думаю, что стоит использовать критерии моральной оценки по отношению к планете, разлетевшейся на куски.  
– Когда ты так говоришь, то становишься похожей на Спока. Не важно, я верю тебе на слово. Сулу, можешь вернуться к себе и поспать, или пофехтовать – не знаю, чем ты там занимался, прежде чем тебя вытащили сюда по тревоге. И ты тоже, Чехов.  
– Я могу остаться, если хотите. Без проблем. Адреналин все равно не даст мне уснуть.  
– Нет, у тебя и так слишком много экстренных вахт. Не думай, что я не заметил. Боунз подвесит меня за пальцы, если узнает, что я вас загонял, парни.   
  
Лейтенант Сулу и Чехов кивнули, завершили работы на своих консолях и ушли с мостика.  
Капитан повернулся ко мне.  
  
– Останешься со мной?  
– Я полностью перестроил свое расписание, чтобы оно совпадало с вашим, Джим.  
Он улыбнулся.  
– Поужинаем после вахты?  
Я кивнул.  
– Отлично. Ухура, найди себе сменщика. Ты говорила, что у тебя были курсы пилотирования? Хочу посмотреть, что ты умеешь.  
  
Ниота выглядела неуверенной, когда заняла место за штурвалом.  
–Не волнуйся. Спок и я не допустим, чтобы что-то случилось. Я думаю продвинуть тебя на командное направление – у тебя есть все необходимое, чтобы стать отличным офицером и поносить одну из этих кричаще-ярких золотых форменок. Спок, дай ей последовательности. Лейтенант, варп два.  
Корабль накренился.  
– Держи курс, Ниота.


	70. Основанная на принципах, сцементированная временем.

Я полностью переписал свой распорядок дня, чтобы подстроить его под капитана Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка.  
Первоначально параметры моего расписания были выстроены в соответствии с привычками, выработанными мной во время службы у адмирала Кристофера Пайка. Как и капитану Кирку, адмиралу Пайку довольно часто приходилось появляться на мостике в часы, когда его собственная вахта уже заканчивалась. По этой причине адмирал логично предложил, чтобы я командовал кораблем, когда Первая отдыхала, так что у него всегда был старший офицер на случай необходимости. Несколько раз мне приходилось утихомиривать хаос во время экстренной ситуации, пока адмирал Пайк не появлялся на мостике, и я не передавал командование ему. Первая всегда шла с ним рядом.  
Именно тогда я и мог наблюдать, насколько естественно у них получалось работать в команде. Первая и Кристофер Пайк дополняли друг друга во многих аспектах. Они были двумя разными половинами одного целого, но не так, как, к примеру, отрицательные и положительные целые числа. Когда складываются две равные, но с отрицательным знаком, величины, результат равняется нулю. Адмирал Пайк и Первая не отменяли один другого ни в каком смысле. Они дополняли, как открытое и замкнутое множество, союз, образующий полный набор.  
Эти земляне, с которыми мне довелось служить, черпали свою уверенность в правильной командной структуре. Они верили, что там, где один допустит ошибку, второй ее исправит, где один просчитается, второй внесет нужные изменения. Так оно и было. Адмирал Пайк, более предсказуемый и хладнокровный, чем Джим, тем не менее, часто принимал решения, основываясь на своей интуиции. К примеру, назначил Джим Кирка, тайно пробравшегося на «Энтерпрайз», моим первым офицером, никак не объяснив свои действия. Первая относилась к эмоциональным суждениям адмирала и его склонности к импульсивным поступкам с исключительной мудростью и рациональностью.  
Однажды она рассказала мне, насколько была недовольна в начале своей службы при адмирале.  
– Каждое доказательство, что я приводила, каждый разумный аргумент он просто принимал к сведению и ничего не предпринимал, или же не слушал вовсе.  
– Я не знал, что раньше капитан настолько не придерживался логики. Сейчас он никак не показывает свое недовольство, активное или пассивное, вашими выкладками. Напротив, он настойчиво требует от вас проводить анализ ситуаций.  
– Я служу с Кристофером Пайком несколько лет. Мы сильно изменились за это время.  
– Могу ли я спросить вас кое о чем?  
– Да?  
– Если ваша психологическая совместимость с капитаном Пайком была неудовлетворительной, почему вы остались служить с ним? Разве логика не диктовала необходимость поиска альтернативы?  
Первая загадочно улыбнулась.  
– Я сочла чувство неудовлетворения недостаточной причиной для того, чтобы искать другую должность. Конечно, бывали времена, когда я хотела заполнить форму для перевода. Но оглядываясь назад, я вижу, какой исключительно многообразный опыт это был, и никогда не стала бы отрицать значение того, что мы пережили вместе.  
Я даже представить не могла, что моя жизнь пойдет таким путем, не думала, что буду заниматься этим, испытаю подобное, столько всего увижу! Время, проведенное с капитаном, с командой, было лучшим в моей жизни. И что самое замечательное – это все было настоящим.  
– Вы намекаете на Талосианцев.  
– Частично. Но не только на них, лейтенант Спок.  
Теперь я лучше понимаю эту женщину, чем тогда, когда служил с ней вместе.  
  
Вскоре после того, как я присоединился к команде адмирала, он был похищен группой высокоразвитых инопланетян, способных проецировать сложные иллюзии, воссоздающие окружающую обстановку. Я не знаю всех деталей миссии, тогда я только начинал свою службу, как один из старших офицеров, и не имел полного доступа. Но я отметил для себя, что действия Первой в тот момент не были основаны на чистой логике. Она не могла подкрепить никакими цифрами необходимость продолжения поиска капитана. Не было никаких признаков, что он все еще жив. Не было средств, с помощью которых ей удалось бы разрушить иллюзии Талосианцев. Но она все равно продолжала искать.  
В настоящее время я довольно часто оказываюсь в столь же сложной ситуации.  
  
Команда, созданная адмиралом Пайком и Первой, не нуждалась больше ни в ком. Моя роль заключалась в исполнении обязанностей Первой во время ее отсутствия, или когда она сама не могла исполнять свои обязанности по какой-то причине. Я не являлся частью их группы и не пытался этого добиться. Для меня было ясно, что адмирал Пайк выбрал меня, как второго офицера, только потому, что мой образ мышления напоминал ему его Первого офицера. Я нес службу, выполняя возложенную на меня роль.  
Но с Джимом и Леонардом все иначе.  
  
Непонятным образом и по необъяснимой причине мы образовали триумвират. Я много размышлял о времени, проведенном мной на этом корабле, и не могу точно указать момент, когда отдельные элементы слились в триединое целое.  
Как так получилось, что я считаю близким того, кого подозревал в истерической ксенофобии? Леонард и я никогда не придем к общему мнению по некоторым вопросам. Наши постоянны споры на многие темы уходят корнями в фундаментальную противоположность наших характеров, потому что он, по его собственным словам, человек с горячим сердцем и кровью. Однако мы достигли перемирия, начавшегося с признания нашей общей ответственности за Джима, выстроенного во время совместных миссий и закрепленного взаимным уважением. Леонард Маккой – великолепный врач и исключительный человек. Он полон сарказма и упрямства, верности и скромности. Он называет себя простым сельским доктором, но я считаю его солдатом, сражающимся ради того, чтобы свет не умер.  
  
Как получилось, что единственное место в этой бескрайней вселенной, где мне хотелось бы быть – по правую руку от Джеймса Т. Кирка? Я убивал ради этого человека. Я солгал бы ради него, если бы он попросил. Вулканцы считают истину священной – я готов был нарушить эту святость. Я уже не раз стоял рядом с ним, молчанием одобряя его блеф, когда он выкручивался, ища выход из дипломатических недоразумений, выполняя для Звездного флота различные социальные функции, обманывая смерть. В начале службы я бы не преминул исправить его там, где он уклоняется от правды или фальсифицирует факты. Теперь я потворствую его действиям и полностью принимаю тяжесть последствий.   
  
Одна землянка до-варпового периода писала, что «дружба – это серьезное чувство, высочайшее из чувств, потому что основано на принципах и сцементировано временем».  
На каких принципах основана эта дружба? Когда я впервые повстречал Джима – на академических слушаниях, я представить не мог ни то, что у нас есть какие-то общие принципы, ни того, что мне захочется, чтобы такая общность между нами существовала. Его репутация опережала его, и рассказ Ниоты о его типичном поведении только добавил мне подозрительности. Когда я начинал службу под его командованием, как его Первый офицер, то был уверен, что мы с капитаном никогда не сможем наладить стабильные рабочие отношения. Я никак не мог предвидеть нашу дружбу.  
  
Мой двойник из альтернативной вселенной говорил о дружбе, которая изменит нас обоих так, как я не могу себе представить. Я часто задумывался об обещании, звучавшем в этих словах, но каждый раз приходил к выводу, что в этой вселенной все иначе. Теперь я вижу, как это обещание исполняется. Тот, кем я стал, сильно отличается от того, кем я был земной год назад.  
Но как это произошло?  
Моя способность к анализу меня подводит. Я нахожу какие-то эпизоды, высчитываю моменты, которые мог бы определить, как начало или конец. Но сумма этих отдельных элементов не составляет целого. Если выражаться математическим языком, сумма Римана даст лишь аппроксимацию интеграла. Точный ответ с ее помощью невозможно получить до тех пор, пока шаг разбиения не станет равным нулю. Невозможно вычислить сумму бесконечного количества бесконечно малых величин.  
И все же я пытаюсь найти приблизительное значение – для принципов, что сплотили нас. Они определяют нас больше, чем то, кем мы являемся изначально, землянами или вулканцами, больше, чем ранги Звездного флота, больше, чем наше прошлое. Любовь к исследованиям и познанию нового. Восхищение космосом и жизнью, в нем существующей. Горячее желание быть одновременно свободными и принятыми другими.  
«Основана на принципах, сцементирована временем».  
Время – вот краеугольный камень. Сколько раз мы спорили и ругались? Сколько раз сталкивались с непониманием, сомневались, злились, ненавидели, раздражались, выходили из себя, расстраивались, оскорбляли, мешали, смущали, ранили или просто не замечали друг друга? И, с другой стороны, сколько раз он молча стоял рядом, улыбаясь, глядя на меня своими голубыми глазами? Он никогда не колеблется, и я всегда возвращаюсь к нему.  
Так что я полностью перекроил свое расписание, чтобы быть с Джимом. Мы вместе на мостике, я обедаю с ним, занимаюсь спортом с ним же, играю в шахматы с ним. Пока он спит, я занят экспериментами в лаборатории, медитирую, пишу отчеты – и делаю все возможное, чтобы, если он решит, иметь возможность отправиться вместе с ним проверять разные отделы и просто быть рядом в течение дня.  
  
 _Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог - моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и похоронят меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою._  
  
– Эй, Спок. Готов?  
Я киваю.  
Джим улыбается, поддразнивая глазами.  
– Отлично. Ну, поехали. Давай, вводи меня в курс дела.  
Он сжимает мое плечо правой рукой, потом опускает ее.  
Время течет – бесконечное количество бесконечно малых величин.  
Пока мы идем, его пальцы легко касаются моей поясницы.


	71. Энтерпрайз. Ученичество.

– Готовы, лейтенант Ухура?  
– Да, капитан.  
– Хорошо, запомни, если что-то – что угодно – пойдет не так, я хочу чтобы ты убиралась оттуда нахрен или передала командование группой Споку. Это должна быть обычная миссия. Никаких трупов.  
– Я поняла, Джим.  
– И если можешь, постарайся придерживаться флотских правил.  
Я просмотрел на Джима, приподняв брови. Он закатил глаза.  
– Не говори ничего, – приказал он. – Я все еще не уверен на счет этого всего. Задницей чую, что-нибудь пойдет не так, потому что оно всегда, черт побери, идет не так.  
– Джим, все будет нормально. Я доставлю всех назад в целости и сохранности, не волнуйся, – сказала Ниота успокаивающее.  
– Связь каждый час.  
– Да, папочка, – рассмеялась она, становясь на платформу транспортатора перед капитаном. – Я знаю, что делаю. Ты и Спок хорошо меня натаскали. – Она положила руку на плечо капитана и сжала, затем заглянула в глаза, – Так что не волнуйся. Кроме того  _kupoteya njia ndiyo kujua njia_. Только потерявшись можно найти путь.  
Лицо Джима смягчилось, а тело расслабилось.  
– Спок?  
– Джим.  
– Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Хорошо. Не опоздайте к ужину, – улыбнулся он. – Скотти, отправляй.  
  
Капитан решил расширить полномочия Ниоты и начать тренировать ее, как командующего офицера. С того момента она сопровождала либо Джима, либо меня во всех десантных миссиях. Под нашим контролем она несколько раз пилотировала корабль, хотя командовать мостиком ей еще не приходилось. Возможно, еще слишком рано делать какие либо выводы по поводу того, насколько компетентным командиром она может быть, тем не менее, наша совместная работа явно показывает, что из нее получится уверенный и надежный командующий офицер. В ней нет яркости суперновой, как в Джиме, но если сравнивать с офицерами, которых продвигает Звездный флот, она с вероятностью 90 процентов получит новое звание.  
  
Сегодня первый раз она возглавит группу высадки. Джим решил остаться на корабле, в то время как я буду наблюдать за действиями Ниоты в полевых условиях и в случае любой внештатной ситуации вмешаюсь. Нам предстоит исследовать необитаемую планету Формата, класс М. Сканеры и записи Звездного флота показывают невероятно широкий спектр жизненных форм и их уникальную вариативность. Нам приказано собрать разные образцы и просто обследовать планету, чтобы по возможности найти причину такой плодовитости. Звездный флот к тому же рассчитывает экспортировать некоторые растения отсюда на Вулкан II, так как исследователями замечена исключительная схожесть межу растениями родом с Вулкана и теми, что обнаружены на Формате. Это очень странно, так как климат на Вулкане и Формате совершенно разный, но эволюция растений тут определенно шла тем же путем.  
  
В команде высадки — лейтенант Сулу, и он переполнен энтузиазмом познакомиться с флорой планеты. Изначально Джим не включил его в список, но выяснилось, что лейтенант пообещал лейтенанту Гриффину несколько бутылок алкоголя и кредиты для зоны отдыха, чтобы получить его место в группе. Когда Джим услышал об этом, то просто добавил Сулу в список. Он еще пошутил, что стоит устраивать аукцион за места в группе высадки, есть шанс сказочно разбогатеть. Я же указал на то, что некоторые миссии будут крайне непопулярны, и в таком случае ему придется доплачивать компенсацию, чтобы найти желающих.  
– Не, в таком случае я просто прикажу. Капитанская привилегия.  
  
Тренировки Ниоты стали для капитана источником огромного удовлетворения. Удивительно, насколько хорошо он справляется, – конечно, в своем стиле. Джим не учит так, как, к примеру, я преподавал в Академии. Как и во всем остальном, что он делает, капитан предпочитает практику всему остальному. Отношения между Джимом и Ниотой нельзя назвать обычными отношениями между учителем и учеником. Я бы скорее назвал их похожими на отношения, которые существовали в старинных до-варповых земных системах гильдий, где Джим – мастер, а Ниота — подмастерье. Честно признаться, я не знаю никого лучше Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка, кто бы мог научить искусству управлять кораблем Звездного флота. Он не требует, чтобы Ниота копировала его собственный уникальный стиль, как и не придерживается звезднофлотских учебников. Джим помогает Ниоте найти ее собственные слабости и сильны стороны, узнать их и эффективно использовать.  
– Прежде чем ты начнешь отдавать приказы другим и командовать гигантским кораблем, ты должна сперва научиться контролировать себя. Я выучил это на своей шкуре, – он кинул взгляд в мою сторону. – Но у меня лучшая команда, которая поймает меня, если я упаду, и приведет в чувство, если я начну вести себя, как идиот.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что отношения между Джимом и Ниотой совсем уж гладкие. В этих попытках совместной работы я выполняю одновременно две задачи. Во-первых, я являюсь посредником между этими сильным и диаметрально противоположными личностями. Приказы Джима и поставленные им задания бывают крайне расплывчатыми и иногда намеренно ложными. Он работает в полную силу, когда нет системы или она минимальна, можно сказать что правила и структуры ограничивают его, уменьшая операциональность. Ниота совсем другая. Ее неприязнь к неструктурированным и хаотичным языкам перешла и на схожий стиль командования. Ниота нуждается в конкретном задании и организующем принципе, чтобы управлять пространством, миссиями и людьми вокруг нее. Она бы предпочла выучить все протоколы Звездного флота, а потом изменять их с накоплением опыта, в то время как Джим отказался от предписаний Штаба, чтобы позже начать следовать им, когда осознал их определенную ценность. Наедине Ниота поделилась со мной своим недовольством капитаном, и я попытался объяснить ей его анархическую рациональность. Подобный разговор я провел и с Джимом.  
  
Моя вторая роль, тесно связанная с первой – следить за обоими, капитаном и Ниотой. Как однажды сказала Ниота, я способен понять о человеке десять тысяч вещей, взглянув лишь раз и проанализировав информацию. Я использую это качество, чтобы сделать их уроки более эффективными для обоих. К примеру, я предположил что Ниота, как кинестетик, нуждается в том, чтобы почувствовать, как исполняются ее приказы больше, чем просто очутиться в капитанском кресле, как по началу хотел устроить Джим. Мы тренируем ее управляться с маленькой группой, затем усложняем условия.  
Она уже получила обширный опыт во время дипломатических миссий, так что этот урок будет не сложно закрепить.  
Текущая миссия – что-то вроде повторения материала, который она усвоила до этого момента. Джим озабочен, чтобы она провела ее по нескольким причинам. В каком-то смысле, это должно стать подтверждением его успешности как учителя, и он обеспокоен, что не научил ее достаточно хорошо. Он очень хочет перейти к более серьезным и интересным вещам. Учебники скучны, она сможет их прочесть потом, если захочет. Подозреваю, что Джим главным образом заинтересован, потому что Ниота его протеже, она та, кто станет выражением всего, чему Джим уже научился. Он и сам все еще продолжает учиться тонкостям управления.  
  
– Я никогда не мечтал о бессмертии, но могу понять, почему люди так жаждут этого. Учитель продолжается в ученике. Знания, которые я передал ей, станут моим наследием. Я признаю, что в Звездном флоте много хороших вещей и правильных идей, но при этом в предлагаемом ими обучении слишком много пробелов. Я не хочу сказать, что я способен все эти пустоты заполнить, но я многому научился сам и хотел бы поделиться собранными знаниями. Это может оказаться ей полезным.  
Давай следующим займемся Сулу? Готов спорить, из него когда-нибудь выйдет капитан-сорви-голова.  
  
____________________________________   
  
– Ухура Кирку.  
– Слышу. Все спустились нормально?  
– Так точно, капитан. Мы свяжемся через час. Попытайся сильно не нервничать.  
– Кто нервничает? Я нервничаю? Я остаюсь на вашей частоте.  
Ниота закатила глаза и рассмеялась.  
– Хорошо. Отбой.  
  
Высадка проходила как запланировано — первые четыре часа. Ниота думала сделать перерыв на обед, но научники и члены десантной группы были настолько очарованы этой миссией, что предпочли пропустить прием пищи и продолжить. Не уверен, что лейтенант Сулу вообще слышал обсуждение этого вопроса, так как полностью был поглощен изучением фотосинтеза и реакции на интенсивность света окружающих его листьев.  
В начале шестого часа, за тридцать минут до того, как мы должны были вернуться на Энтерпрайз, нас окружил рой насекомых...


	72. Энтерпрайз. Ниота. Первый контакт.

\- Никому не делать резких движений, - скомандовала Ниота. – Спок, мы можем подняться на корабль?  
\- Плотность инсектоидов вокруг нас такова, что транспортатор не сможет вычленить наши сигналы и поднять на борт, не захватив при этом представителей инопланетного вида. Первая директива категорически запрещает подобные действия.  
\- А мы не можем потом быстренько отправить их обратно? - обеспокоенно спросил лейтенант Сулу. – Это же просто жуки.  
\- Нет, не просто, - ответила Ниота, внимательно изучая насекомых. – Они, безусловно, гораздо меньше нас, но больше чем любые виденные нами насекомые, за исключение Латианцев.  
\- Относительно большой размер не показатель разумности, - встрял энсин Снодграс.  
\- Относительный размер черепа показывает наличие определенного разума, энсин. Как вы видите, у этих насекомых головы непропорционально большие по отношению к телам.  
\- У них вроде… хм… глаза выпученные. Очень, - прокомментировал лейтенант Сулу. – Они похожи на летающих гигантских муравьев. Или ос-убийц.  
\- Я сообщу капитану о наших трудностях и объясню причину задержки.  
Я открыл коммуникатор и включил связь. Каким-то образом это вызвало реакцию у насекомых, агрессивно двинувшихся ко мне.  
\- Спок, брось его! – приказала Ниота.  
Насекомые заключили нас в кольцо.  
\- Эй? Есть кто? Спок?  
\- Я улажу это. Капитан? У нас некоторые затруднения. Возможно, все не слишком серьезно но мы можем задержаться. Не посылайте никого вниз…  
\- Какого дьявола происходит? Черт, я так и знал, что что-то пойдет не так!  
\- Джим, успокойся. Все под контролем.  
\- Ты уверена? Спок, может быть, лучше, чтобы ты взял командование…  
\- Ниота, предложение капитана довольно разумно.  
\- Нет. Это кризисная ситуация, и я должна научиться справляться с подобным самостоятельно. У меня есть кое-какие идеи, дайте мне попробовать. Я знаю, что вы со Споком рядом на случай, если что-то произойдет.  
Некоторое время в эфире царило молчание, пока Джим принимал решение.  
\- Хорошо. Я дам тебе шанс, - сказал он. – Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.  
\- Да, сэр. Конец связи.  
Связь прервалась.  
Сулу посмотрел на Ниоту.  
\- Ну и что теперь.  
\- Попробуем наладить с ними общение, если получится. Они могут даже не понимать, что мы разумные, как и мы не уверены, что у них есть разум.  
\- С кем именно? Со всеми разом? Как узнать, что они нас видят и слышат, как мы их? – спросил лейтенант Пражадхайпок.  
\- Поэтому и было сказано - попытаемся. Энсин Снодграсс, используйте свет от вашего трикодера, чтобы вспышками показать последовательность простых чисел. Лейтенант Гриффин, попробуйте универсальный переводчик – возможно, он бесполезен, но все равно попробуйте, не получится ли понять хоть что-нибудь. Лейтенант Пражадхайпрок, используйте сигнал трикодера, чтобы передать последовательность простых чисел на разных частотах. Лейтенант Сулу, что вы знаете о насекомых и запахах?  
\- Не слишком много. На Земле некоторые виды насекомых определяют друг друга по запаху, или тому, что мы воспринимаем как запах. Но у меня нет никаких идей по поводу того, какой запах может значить для них «мы пришли с миром».  
\- Попробуйте, все что можете. Хотя, полагаю, использовать эссенции растений не лучшая идея, они могут принять нас за цветы.  
\- Я займусь этим.  
\- Спок, как ты думаешь, возможно ли использовать твою телепатию и как-то почувствовать их? Понять, есть ли у них разум?  
\- Я сделал подобную попытку.  
\- И?  
\- Результат довольно странный. Все эти сознания одновременно индивидуальны и объединены. Их мысли как вариации, ведущие к одному источнику. Я считаю, что именно с этим источником нам и нужно связываться.  
\- Какова природа этих мыслей?  
\- Я не знаю. Я не в прямой связи с насекомыми. Более того, я не могу точно сказать, являются ли мыслями те ощущения, что я получаю. Их невозможно описать. Похоже на потоки восприятий, сенсорной информации, биологических инстинктов, смешивающихся и образующих реку, но есть кто-то, кто направляет ее течение. Река одновременно подпитывает и питается сознаниями, окружающими нас, - я замолчал и нахмурился. – И других.  
\- Похоже, что ты описываешь коллективный разум. В таком случае, нам следует найти лидера этой группы.  
\- Это не совсем то, что Звездный флот классифицирует, как коллективный разум. В нем только одно сознание управляет движениями остальных. И это единственная сущность, обладающая волей и способностью мыслить, ее части занимают тела, не обладающие ни личностью, ни индивидуальностью. Здесь же присутствует множество сознаний, и полагаю, что у каждого из них есть своя воля. Все эти сознания создают мозаику, которая образует единый разум, действующий, как связывающий фактор и гарантирующий, что все индивидуумы будут действовать в согласии друг с другом. Связывающий фактор сам по себе не является необходимостью для продолжения существование всех сознаний.  
\- Что не обязательно доказывает присутствие осознающего себя разума, разве нет?  
\- Верно. Я смог воспринять только чистые ощущения. Признаков рационального мышления не замечено.  
Ниота покачал головой.  
\- Когда я общалась с Лаптианцами, то обратила внимания, что насекомые оперируют числами и идеями совершенно особенным образом. Мне кажется, Форматы, собравшиеся вокруг, обладают определенным самосознанием. Возможно, они не настолько развиты, как Лаптианцы, поскольку у них нет никаких явных созданных структур, признаков цивилизации, развития технологий. Однако, наши попытки будут более успешны, если мы сможем связаться с этим источником. Ты можешь сказать, он находится здесь?  
\- Отрицательно.  
\- Лейтенант Ухура?  
\- Да, лейтенант Пражадхайпок?  
\- Я получаю что-то вроде ответа. Как мы их назовем? Форминцы? Форматы? Они излучают на очень низких волнах, далеко за гранью нашего восприятия – это ответ на последовательности, которые я отправил на частоте 1 Гц.  
Лейтенант Сулу, энсин Снодграсс и лейтенант Гриффин оставили свои задания и собрались вокруг нас.  
\- Сходится? Что они передают?  
\- Насколько я могу судить, пока это полная абракадабра. В этом шуме нет явных последовательностей.  
Ниота взяла трикодер и стала пристально изучать показания.  
\- Если их уровень восприятия настолько низкий, значит мы должны звучать очень высоко и резко, - предположил энсин Снодграсс, рассматривая насекомых и переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Тихо. Мне нужно послушать. Спок, у тебя есть?..  
Я протянул ей наушник. Она настроила частоту, переведя ее на уровень, доступный человеческому восприятию, усилила инопланетные сигналы и провела расчеты, чтобы удалить лишние шумы. Нахмурившись, она сосредоточенно вслушивалась в удары между звуками  
\- Боже мой! – Ниота вынула наушник из уха и посмотрела на меня. – Это фуга. Шесть голосов, и все передают какое послание, или послания, через весь этот невероятный комплекс последовательностей и точек, и контрапунктов. Я не могу вычислить первичную последовательность, но то, как они общаются – просто потрясающе.  
Лейтенант Сулу забрал наушник у Ниоты и стал слушать.  
\- Кажется… кажется, я слышу! Это не линия простых чисел – не уверен, что они достаточно развиты, чтобы знать их. Но это последовательность чисел, умноженных на шесть. Похоже, их математика строится на основе шестерки.  
\- Главный вопрос, как перевести это послание? – спросил лейтенант Гриффин.  
Ниота снова нахмурилась и оглядела стену из насекомых, окруживших нас.  
\- Мы слишком усложняем задачу.  
\- Лейтенант?  
\- Вы пятеро останьтесь сзади, включая тебя, Спок. Я попробую. Может сработать, или не сработать, но…  
Ниота шагнула в сторону насекомых, вытянув обе руки в традиционном земном жесте приветствия.  
  
Сигнал насекомых, передаваемый трикодером, прекратился. Стена крылатых Форматов отступила, освобождая место другому представителю вида, более крупному и отличающемуся по поведению. Его фасетчатые глаза были меньше, мандибулы более выражены, а череп казался более крупными. Грудная клетка черного цвета, вытянутое брюшко, широкие крылья, чтобы компенсировать разницу. Насекомое устроилось на руке Ниоты и начало исследовать ее своими антеннами.  
\- Я думаю, она пытается со мной общаться, - передала Ухура. – Лаптианцы первоначально общались именно через антенны и движения. Ой!  
\- Ниота?  
\- Не беспокойтесь. Просто укусила. Ничего страшного. Она щелкает мандибулами. Думаю, она пытается сделать то же самое, что и я – а я выстукиваю их базовую шестеричную последовательность по ее антенне.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что это самка? – спросил лейтенант Сулу.  
\- Не знаю. Я не знаю, почему она двигает челюстями, у Лаптианцев совсем иначе. Нет никакой основы для сравнения. О – она хлопает крыльями. Или двигает ими в такт с последовательностью, которую повторяет антенной. И предлагает другую последовательность! Это… я не знаю, что это! Я не уверена, что это связано с математикой.  
\- Нет…это схема? Она снова и снова рисует шестиугольник. Думаю, стоит повторить ее движение.  
Насекомое с Форматы резко слетело с ладони Ниоты. Паря в воздухе оно словно пристально смотрело на нее. Потом насекомое развернулось и полетело прочь. Остальные последовали за ней, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь, проверяя, чтобы мы шли за ними.  
\- Похоже, мы должны идти следом.  
\- Мне это совсем не нравится, - прохрипел энсин Снодграсс.  
\- Тактическая колонна, - приказала Ниота. – Лейтенант Гриффин, вы передо мной. Сулу, ты прикрываешь. Спок, помоги энсину Снодграсс. Похоже, у него приступ паники.  
  
\--   
Мы подошли к высокой тонкой конструкции, созданной из волокон разных мертвых растений, превращенных в серую просвечивающую бумагу. Гнездо было очень широким в основании и поднималось к самым верхним веткам дерева. Конструкция представляла из себя множество шестиугольников, над которыми очевидно поработали Форматы. Внутри шестиугольников виднелись яйца и подрастающие личинки, в других секторах новые Форматы выбирались из ячеек. Это было впечатляющее зрелище.  
\- Дом. Шестиугольник значит дом, - сказала Ниота с благоговением.  
В то время как большинство Форматов помогало малышам, переносило новые яйца, занималось выкармливанием или выполняло другие задания, были и другие, продолжающие расширять структуру. Рядом с ними художники наносили геометрические символы на шестиугольник. Они наносили краску своими антеннами, окуная их в примитивное подобие чернил и прикасаясь к стене.  
\- Должно быть, это первый шаг эволюции к цивилизации, - отметил лейтенант Гриффин с уважением в голосе. – Они пытаются представить мир вокруг с помощью символов. Вот эти три шестиугольника и две линии - должно быть, так они обозначают сами себя. Грубое отражение реальности.  
Лейтенант Сулу был занят изучением бумажного строения, с помощью трикодера собирая данные.  
\- Это наверное, и есть источник невероятного богатство жизненных форм на планете. Обладающие интеллектом насекомые, опыляющие местные растения, и создающие возможность скрещивания пород и постоянного обмена генами.  
\- Смотрите! У них даже есть изображение войны! Голова – эта фигура с широким нижним шестиугольником, возможно, чтобы показать более широкий грудной сегмент – которую поедает другая!  
\- Интересно было бы вернуться сюда через несколько сотен лет и посмотреть, как эти виды разовьются. Займутся ли земледелием, как мы? Что для них искусство и какое их представление языка? И вообще, что они думают о нас?  
\- Это меня беспокоит больше всего, - прервала Ниота. – Мы чужаки. Мы вмешались в естественное развитие вида и нарушаем Первую директиву, хоть и не хотели этого. Если эти существа пойдут по той же линии развития истории как на Земле, то для них мы станем богами. Спок даже провел телепатический контакт с ними, а мы даже не знаем, осознали ли они его присутствие или нет. Нам нужно убраться поскорее, пока мы не навредили еще больше.  
\- С этим могут быть трудности, Ниота.  
Королева – так как она определенно была Королевой Форматов в этой колонии, приблизилась.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал телепатически связаться с ней, Ниота?  
\- Нет, - медленно ответила она. - Я думаю, что смогу с ней общаться, на примитивном уровне, но так и нужно.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ниота снова протянула руки к королеве, которая мягко опустилась на ее ладони. Я использовал трикодер, записывая все, пока королева что-то изображала на ее руке. Ниота сконцентрировалась на ощущениях, затем вернула серию постукиваний и движений по антенне. Королева повторила тоже самое. Ниота попробовала другую последовательность. Так продолжалось некоторое время, королева снова повторяла одно движение – шестиугольник с другим, более вытянутым шестиугольником внутри.  
Кажется, она хотела, чтобы мы остались с ней.  
Ниота, решившая, что вытянутый шестиугольник представляет нас, сражалась со словом «небо». Как гуманоиды мы больше ориентированы по отношению к земле. Таким образом, в примитивном искусстве базой, фоном сцен являлась земля, а все остальное имело свои обозначения. Для Форматов, как крылатого вида, пунктом отсчета являлось именно небо, и у них не было символа для него.  
В конце концов Ниота нарисовала другой город, выстроенный из треугольников, квадратов, кругов и прямоугольников, и поместила каждого из нас, удлиненный шестиугольник, в одно из строений. Это озадачило королеву, которая, казалось, была обеспокоена фактом, что дома могут быть столь разной формы. Пока Ниота снова и снова повторяла сообщение, королева смотрела на нее своими фасеточными глазами, а потом отметила другую схему на руке Ниоты. Одна фигура представляла ее саму, а сверху она добавила значок, означающий крылья, после чего королева уже гораздо увереннее нарисовала вытянутый шестиугольник внутри бОльшего.  
 _«Вы не можете летать»_  - казалось, хотела она сказать.  
Ниота заговорила:  _«Kila ndege huruka na mbawa zake. У каждой птицы свои крылья»_ , потом перенесла удлиненный шестиугольник в дальний круг, оставив главный шестиугольник пустым.  
Непонятным образом этого оказалось достаточно для королевы. Она слетела с руки и зависла в воздухе рядом. Ниота дала нам сигнал приготовиться к подъему. Под присмотром королевы, Ниота связалась с кораблем, отдав приказ быть готовым телепортировать группу.  
Перед тем как мы покинули это место, Ниота шагнула к королеве и протянула руки. Королева вытянула антенны, и на секунду они коснулись друг друга. Спустя мгновение Ниота шагнула назад, присоединяясь к остальным.  
\- Скотти? Шестерых на борт. Пора домой.  
  
***   
  
\- Я прошла?  
Джим посмотрел на меня.  
\- Что думаешь, Спок? Она прошла?  
\- Ниота действовала адекватно. Она мастерски использовала собственные умения офицера связи, чтобы решить проблему. Я считаю, что она готова переходить на следующую ступень, какая бы она ни была.  
\- Но она нарушила Первую директиву.  
\- Ненамеренно. Уверен, ты бы поступил также, Джим. Не было признаков существования на планете продвинутых видов, способных к высшему мышлению и к формированию сложных сообществ.  
-Ну не знаю. Может, ей стоит пройти еще одну миссию, какую-нибудь опасную, военную.   
Глаза Джима сверкали.  
\- Джим.  
Я серьезно посмотрел на него.  
\- Окей, хорошо, проехали. Ты даже не даешь мне поиграть в адвоката дьявола.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Ну?! – спросила Ниота, сердясь на нас обоих.  
\- Мы попробуем твои силы в инженерной тренировке завтра, лейтенант. Свободна, - подмигнул Джим и отсалютовал ей со своего кресла.   
Ниота встала перед ним, скрестив руки. Джим ответил невинным «а что?» взглядом.  
\- Невероятно. Ты все такой же заносчивый ублюдок.  
Джим вынул из ниоткуда яблоко, вытер его об рукав и смачно надкусил.  
\- Да. Но за это ты меня и любишь, - осклабился он.  
\- Что ж, помоги мне небо.


	73. Операция: Уничтожить. Жизнь.

\- Ниота?  
\- Да, капитан? - Ниота повернулась к Джиму, нахмурившемуся над своим падом.  
\- Мы должны лететь на Деневу?  
\- Это новый приказ Звездного флота, сэр. Они объявили, что это чрезвычайная ситуация, и приказали изменить курс.  
\- Хм, в чем там дело?  
\- С кораблей и из колоний получены доклады о появлении в том районе некоего космического вируса, заражающего планеты и уничтожающего жизнь. Ученые флота предполагают, что следующей системой на пути этой напасти будет Денева, и они хотят, чтобы мы провели исследование, и, если возможно, предотвратили ожидаемый финал. Все в файле, Джим. Я лично написала резюме на 500 слов.  
\- Знаю. Я его прочел.  
Я поднялся от станции и подошел к капитану. Ниота выпрямилась в кресле.  
\- В чем тогда проблема?  
Джим, казалось, колебался, ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы собрался с силами.  
\- Ни в чем. Не важно. Это ерунда. Спок, мостик твой. Хотя, вообще-то, командуй ты, Ниота. Спок, пойдем со мной. Мы вернемся, - пообещал Джим.  
Ниота кинула на меня обеспокоенный взгляд.  _Расскажешь мне потом, что происходит._  
Джим вошел в турболифт, но так и не отдал голосовую команду.  
Я стоял рядом с ним.  
\- Выбери ты. Лазарет. Или моя каюта. Или спортзал. Не знаю. Мне все равно, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Хорошо. Смотровая палуба, - приказал я.  
Джим выдохнул. Пока турболифт не остановился и мы не вышли, казалось, он не обращал внимания на мое присутствие рядом. Когда мы оказались на обзорной палубе, он ввел капитанский пароль, запер двери и значительно понизил температуру в помещении.  
Некоторое время он смотрел в черноту космоса, на объекты, видимые нам как вспышки света, потом глубоко вздохнул.   
Я ждал, наблюдая за капитаном. В его теле явно чувствовалось напряжение. На палубе не было освещения, кроме нескольких аварийных ламп около выхода и встроенных в пол.  
Джим закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Теперь дыхание вернулось в норму, и он просто смотрел на галактику, раскинувшуюся перед ним, словно вспоминая о чем-то своем.  
\- Боунз кое-что об этом знает. Он присутствовал во время того неприятного разговора по связи между мной и Джорджем, сразу после того, как я стал капитаном.  
Джим кинул на меня быстрый взгляд.  
\- Джордж ненавидит меня. Он такого не скажет, но я всегда это знал. И мне плевать. - Он пожал плечами. – Не важно.  
\- У тебя есть основания так думать, Джим? Ты боишься встретиться братом?   
\- Нет, то есть, вряд ли я могу как-то повлиять на его ко мне отношение. Если он хочет вести себя как идиот, это его проблемы. У меня чертова куча дел, чтобы отвлекаться еще и на это.  
Я о том, что отношения с Джорджем, как и практически все в моей жизни, разладились из-за «Нарады» и чертова ублюдка Неро, - сказал Джим. – Джордж не был с мамой и папой на «Кельвине». Миссия должна была быть короткой, так что мама оставила его в семье друзей. Он не хотел оставаться с ними, но это чертово правило «никаких детей на корабле» - полная фигня, по моему мнению. Я не помню, сколько точно ему было, но он был совсем маленький. Отец обещал привести ему для коллекции набор классных камней из космоса.  
На лице Джима появилось саркастическое выражение.  
\- Думаю, это я был той классной коллекцией космических камней. У детей странная психология. По словам мамы, Джордж был очень близок с отцом и ненавидел, когда тот отправлялся в миссии, потому что не мог полететь с ним.  
А потом случился «Кельвин», папа решил, что в нем есть что-то от героя, взорвал себя и не вернулся из полета. Дети не слишком вдаются в детали, ты в курсе. Все, что брат понял – папа с мамой уехали и обещали вернуться, и никто не предупредил, что отец умрет, а у мамы не будет хватать на него времени, потому что она будет возиться с кричащим младенцем... А отец - умер.  
Так что, если подумать, нет ничего удивительного в том, что Джордж меня ненавидит.  
То, что мама вторично вышла замуж, ситуацию совсем не исправило. Для Джорджа, в смысле. Мне было около четырех. Марк, отчим, для меня был отцом, так как никого другого я не знал. Он был классным. А вот Джордж никогда не ладил с Марком, и с мамой тоже из-за него, потому что получалось, будто Марк занимал место отца в семье. Мама рассказывала, что Джордж часто бывал на могиле папы и разговаривал с ним. Ну а из меня вышел на самом деле проблемный ребенок, так что это тоже не упрощало ситуацию.  
У каждого свой способ справляться с бедой. Джордж погрузился с головой в биологию. Теперь он биолог-экспериментатор на Деневе, изучает, кажется, эволюцию протеинов. Как только смог, он записался в крутую школу, специализирующуюся на науке, и мама его отпустила. Когда мы решили переехать на Тарсус, Джордж не захотел с нами. У него уже появилась куча друзей, все ладилось в школе, все было как надо. В общем, здорово, что он не поехал.  
Но когда все это случилось на Тарсусе, и я вернулся один, наверное, для него это было как новый «Кельвин», только уже с мамой на этот раз. У нас обоих захлестывали эмоции. Джордж наговорил много чего, за что потом извинялся – но тогда он действительно сказал все, что думал.  
Так что между нами всегда были трения. Вдвоем нас видели разве что за шахматной доской в старом доме в Айове.  
\- Джим…  
\- Тут ничего не исправить. У Джорджа своя ноша на плечах, и разобраться с ней должен он сам. Вопрос не в этом.  
Ты же знаешь, если результаты опытов постоянно одинаковы, значит, за этим есть какое-то правило. Я опасаюсь, что вселенная продолжает предъявлять мне счет. Сперва мой отец, потом мама с отчимом, теперь – брат? Стоит какой-то космической заразе, уничтожающей жизнь, появиться вблизи планеты, и загадочным образом выходит, что именно на этой планете живет мой брат с женой. Что, черт побери, я совершил в прошлой жизни, чтобы заработать такую жуткую карму?  
\- Джим, люди часто видят какие-то особые знаки в событиях, никак друг с другом не связанных, и таким способом пытаются привнести порядок в хаос собственной жизни. И им совсем не нравится мысль, что вселенная, если персонифицировать объект, индифферентна, а они просто придумывают вещи, которых не существует.  
Ты должен это понимать. Вселенная не имеет на тебя планов, как и не испытывает к тебе злости, хотя, похоже, ты все видишь иначе. В ней действуют безличные и постоянные законы физики. С этой точки зрения то, что случается с нами на жизненном пути, не «хорошо или плохо», не «справедливо или несправедливо», «правильно или неправильно». Единственные характеристики, которыми можно оперировать в данном случае, - реальны ли случившиеся с нами события или нет.  
\- Из тебя дерьмовый утешитель.  
Я учел это замечание.  
\- Многие сочтут это слабым утешением. Немало философских трактатов, что я прочел, написано с целью найти ответ на этот вопрос: зачем жить, если в жизни нет определенного смысла.  
\- И у тебя есть ответ?  
Я покачал головой.  
\- Я ученый. Я не спрашиваю, зачем существует вселенная, но пытаюсь описать ее. В этой галактике каждый разумный вид дает свои ответы, в той или иной форме. Земляне часто обращаются к религии, клингонов ведет вперед грядущая слава завоеваний, вулканцы ищут ответы в сфере абстрактной мысли.  
\- А ты?  
Я задумался над ответом. Джим воспринят мое молчание, как нежелание отвечать.  
\- Прости, не должен был спрашивать, - пробормотал он. - Было глупостью спрашивать тебя о таком после гибели Вулкана…   
\- Это приемлемый вопрос. Я могу на него ответить, если ты не возражаешь.  
Джим покачал головой.   
\- Нет, давай.  
Я уставился в темноту, царящую снаружи.  
\- В нашем исследовании глубокого космоса я понял, насколько редка во вселенной жизнь. Ее источник поражает комплексностью, формы - разнообразием, а само существование завораживает. - Я повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. – В ней столько противоречий, она одновременно хрупкая и упругая, уникальная и универсальная. Жизнь как коллективное существование не имеет специальной цели во вселенной. Она просто распространяется, куда может. Она даже создает виды, способные в свою очередь созидать, творить, думать, чувствовать. Когда видишь достижения каждой цивилизации – ее искусство, созданные технологии, шедевры мысли – все это вызывает благоговение.  
Джим снова посмотрел на звезды. Я продолжил.  
\- Для существования жизни во вселенной нет никакой причины. Мы исследовали множество звездных систем, в которых условия подходят для возникновения жизни, но она там так и не появилась. Как будто процесс начинается благодаря абсолютно случайным непредсказуемым наборам событий.  
Но жизнь во вселенной есть, и там где она возникла - она процветает. В процессе борьбы за существование она создает свой собственный смысл, потому что это мы ищем его. Экстраординарен сам факт, что я существую, когда большая часть материи вселенной неодушевленна и пуста – и для меня этого достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить.  
Джим взглянул на меня широко распахнутыми глазами.  
 _Космос это чудо._  
\- А что ты думаешь о других вещах? К примеру, о любви? Или… - он показал на нас обоих. – Об этом? Это не прибавляет смысла к существованию?  
\- Я не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты. Действительно, люди часто характеризуют свою жизнь в терминах, описывающих их отношения с другими. Однако это человеческая прерогатива.  
\- Ты действительно умеешь высказываться очень окольными путями. То есть, осмысленной жизнь делаем мы сами.  
\- Мое видение более широкое, чем твое высказывание, Джим.  
\- Но по сути это то же самое.  
\- Если тебе удобнее интерпретировать мои слова таким образом, не могу тебе в этом помешать.  
Он рассмеялся и ненадолго положил левую руку мне на правое плечо. Затем шагнул вперед, сокращая дистанцию. Смех замер у него на губах, а выражение лица стало серьезным.  
\- Ты по-прежнему обеспокоен, - констатировал я.  
\- Если у вселенной ничего против меня нет, то у Звездного флота найдется. Они что, серьезно хотят, чтобы я предотвратил эту межзвездную эпидемию?  
\- Ты всегда находил решение, Джим. Нет ничего невозможного для тебя, если ты пожелаешь.  
Глаза Джима блеснули.  
\- Ты в меня веришь?  
\- Я собрал обширные данные и провел тщательный анализ, в результате которого получил впечатляющие статистические результаты.  
Джим внимательно рассматривал меня.  
\- Ты изменился, ты знаешь? – наконец сказал он. – Я хакнул «Кобаяши Мару», потому что у меня не было тебя рядом. И не было другого решения. Теперь, когда я и ты - ты, я и Боунз, и наша команда - вместе, мы найдем способ выиграть и обдурим любую непроходимую программу.  
\- Мостик капитану Кирку, мостик капитану Киру.  
Джим выпрямился и подошел к ближайшему терминалу.  
\- Кирк слушает. В чем дело?  
\- Новые данные о ситуации на Деневе, Джим. Я продумала, что ты захочешь узнать немедленно и, возможно, собрать всех, чтобы переговорить.  
\- Хорошо, мы придем через секунду. Оповести весь медицинский персонал, ученых, специализирующихся на ксенобиологии или разбирающихся в истории эпидемий – обсуди это со Споком – и скажи Боунсу встретить меня у моей каюты. Сколько времени? Через сколько мы будем на Деневе?  
\- Текущее время 0827, ожидаемое время прибытия – 1240.  
\- Запланируй встречу на 0845, чтобы люди успели собраться. О, и позови остальных – как обычно – Скотти, Чехов, Сулу, Чепел, ну ты знаешь, в конференц-зал.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
\- Что-то еще, лейтенант Ухура?  
\- Нет, капитан.  
\- Окей, увидимся через пятнадцать минут.  
Связь отключилась. Джим посмотрел на меня и блеснул улыбкой.  
\- Пойдешь со мной?  
Я поднял бровь.  
\- Разве есть другая дорога, Джим?  
\- Тогда начнем вечеринку.


	74. Операция: Уничтожить! Перезагрузка.

– Есть что-нибудь, лейтенант?  
Джим выглядел напряженным. И вместе с ним неосознанно напряглись и остальные, полностью сконцентрировавшись на миссии.  
– Нет, сэр. Я проверила все крупные станции на Деневе, ни одна из них не принимает мой входящий сигнал. Они должны отвечать, всего час назад они отчитывались о готовности принять нас.  
– Чёрт, – выдохнул он. – Попробуй Джи Эс Ка 783.3.  
– Это подпространственный код частного канала, – нахмурилась Ниота.  
– Да, я в курсе. Попробуй все равно. Анализ, Спок?  
– Невозможен, капитан. Большая часть записей подтверждает, что подобный тип массового безумия распространяется через космос за годы или десятилетия, но никак не за час. Археологи, изучавшие Та-Кортайлоские древние цивилизации предполагают, что безумие охватывало их очень медленно. Падение цивилизации заняло около 70 лет. На Левиниус 5 даже дольше – около 200 лет. Информация о Сигмин и Ингриам-Б довольно тревожащая, так как по оставленным свидетельствам подобный период продлился всего лишь шесть лет.  
– Но Денева должна быть следующей. Боунз? Есть еще какие-нибудь теории? Я знаю этот твой взгляд.  
– Я не уверен. Нет никаких четких медицинских или научных свидетельств, что это болезнь, Джим, и что эта штуковина как-то перепрыгивает между планетами. Да и планеты не выстроены в одну линию.  
– Но они сконцентрированы в одном районе с Та-Кортайлос ближе к центру.  
– Кэптэн! На сенсорах корабль и он двигается прямо к солнцу! Он горит!  
– Курс на перехват, Сулу, варп 8, Ухура, свяжись с кораблем, Спок?  
– Одноместный корабль, неизвестной конструкции. Он управляемый и идет курсом к звезде.  
– Скотти, тягловый луч?  
– Вне зоны достижения, Джим.  
– Капитан! Есть контакт.  
– Деневианский корабль, это ЮСС Энтерпрайз. Смените курс на обратный, мы поможем вам выбраться. Просто развернитесь. Прием.  
– Капитан, мы подошли слишком близко, – лейтенант Сулу вцепился в рычаг управления.  
– Продолжай сближение. Ухура, вызови его снова.  
– Готово, сэр.  
– Деневианский корабль, смените курс. Черт побери, сматывайся оттуда, пока не поджарился!  
– Температура обшивки 480 градусов и поднимается, – я следил, как показатели устойчиво двигаются вверх.  
– Он слишком близко, капитан, – вставил лейтенант Сулу, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
– И мы тоже. Температура обшивки 1000 градусов и продолжает расти.  
– Кэптэн, гравитационные силы звезды начинают нас ускорять…  
– Смотрите! – вскрикнула Ниота.  
На мостике все замолчали, когда она вывела на экран изображение всклокоченного, безумного человека с налитыми кровью глазами. На его лице было написаны абсолютная радость и покой.  
– Оно ушло, – хрипло прошептал он. – Наконец оно ушло! Я свободен!  
Ослепительный белый свет наполнил экран, когда корабль вспыхнул. Связь прервалась. На секунду повисло молчание.  
– Сулу, возвратный курс к Деневе.  
Несколько напряженных секунд корабль дрожал, корпус прогибался, борясь с гравитацией местного солнца.  
– Сулу…  
– Сейчас, капитан, – ответил тот спокойно. – Готов, Паша?  
– В любой момент.  
– По моему сигналу. Три, два, один, давай.  
Корабль вырвался от удерживающей его звезды и рванул в космос. Раздались редкие аплодисменты, и Сулу стал выводить корабль на сверхсветовую скорость, а Чехов вносить в компьютер данные для курса на Деневу.  
– Так, это можно вычеркнуть из списка обязательных дел. Номер один – чуть не вляпались в черную дыру. Номер два – чуть не врезались в солнце.  
Все на мостике рассмеялись.  
– Очень смешно, Джим. Но почему тот корабль летел к солнцу?  
Взгляд Джима стал жестче.  
– Это ты мне скажи, Боунз.  
Леонард нахмурился.  
– Есть только одно объяснение, – вмешался я. – Массовое безумие добралось до Деневы и охватило население.  
Лицо капитана стало нечитаемым. Он посмотрел на изображение Деневы на обзорном экране. Леонард Маккой взглянул на Джима, потом на меня, затем снова на Джима.  
– Капитан, отправить вызов по частному каналу тоже не удалось.  
– Продолжай попытки.  
Доктор Маккой, кажется, что-то понял.  
– Джим, – торопливо начал он. – Джим…  
– Что?  
– Твой брат Джордж и его жена, они живут на этой планете?  
– Капитан? У меня получилось связаться с частным каналом.  
– Выведи на экран.  
– Видео отключено, сэр. Только аудио.  
– Давай что есть.  
На мостике снова воцарилось молчание.  
– Джим?  
– Джордж!  
– Убирайтесь отсюда, улетайте. У меня нет времени…. – раздался крик мучительной агонии.  
Капитан побледнел.  
– Они знают. Они здесь, – выдохнул человек. – Не спускайтесь сюда, во что бы то ни стало, не спускайтесь! Они пришли из… – новый крик.– Жалят… захватили быстро и теперь кон… тро… лируют… – он застонал. – Держись подальше!  
Связь оборвалась.  
– Ухура, – обратился капитан.  
– Связь прекратилась, сэр.  
– Так восстанови ее, черт возьми.  
– Я не могу…  
– Меня не интересуют твои извинения. Восстанови связь с этим чертовым передатчиком.  
– Боюсь, в данный момент это невозможно, Джим, – негромко сказала Ниота. – Они прекратили трансляцию и не принимают входящий сигнал.  
Я шагнул к капитану.  
– Джим.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
– Постарайся наладить связь.  
– Джим… – начал доктор Маккой.  
– Да, ты прав. Это был Джордж. Его жена тоже там. Она беременна их первым ребенком.  
Джим замолчал на секунду, затем выпрямился.  
Смена его эмоциональных состояний была поистине впечатляющей.  
– Сулу, мы встаем на орбиту над планетой. Будь готов перейти на варп в любой момент. Боунз, Спок, вы пойдете со мной. Соберите команды, позаботьтесь обо всем необходимом. Скотти, мостик на тебе.  
– Разрешите обратиться, капитан.  
– Разрешаю, мистер Скотт.  
– Я хотел бы возглавить одну из команд высадки. Я знаю Деневу, работал инженером-консультантом на корабле, который несколько лет назад заходил сюда. Мы забрали с пояса астероидов груз от шахтеров и переправили на планету для обработки.  
– Хорошо, Скотти, собери свою команду. Будь осторожен.  
– Не дождетесь, – хитро ухмыльнулся тот.  
Слова инженера вызвали предсказуемый эффект. Джим слегка улыбнулся и повернулся ко мне.  
– Ты ничего не говоришь. А значит, сенсоры ничего не показывают, и видимо, это может оказаться чем угодно. Микроб? Химический реагент?  
– Ваш брат называл их «они», капитан, что подразумевает, что создания как минимум видны человеческому глазу.  
– И еще он сказал что-то про захват.  
– Упоминалось жало – может быть, это какое-то оружие или же часть их тел, с помощью которой они заражают свои жертвы, в любом случае подтверждается гипотеза о том, что «они» видны невооруженному глазу.  
– Но почему тогда их нет на сканерах, если «они» достаточно большие?  
– Неизвестно.  
– Но жители по-прежнему там.  
– Хотя их активность явно уменьшилась. Столица погружена в тишину. Если все деневианцы от боли лишились возможности двигаться, то ничего удивительного, что планета выглядит обезлюдевшей.   
– Хорошо. Все всё поняли? Спускаемся через четыре минуты.  
  
***  
– Джим?! Что ты тут делаешь?! Я же сказал тебе держаться подальше! – Джордж Сэмюэль Кирк задохнулся и начал биться в конвульсиях.  
– Боунз, диагноз.  
– Как и у остальных, кого мы видели, Джим. Его нервная система перегружена. В организме фиксируется какая-то неизвестная субстанция, возможно, именно она провоцирует боль.  
Джордж застонал.  
– Аурелан. Найдите Аурелан. Ей нужна помощь. Ребенок. Слишком сильно… – он выгнулся, на его лице было написано, какое мучение он испытывает. – Они не добрались до нее. Найди Аурелан.  
– Черт побери, – выругался Маккой. – Я должен дать ему снотворное, или он умрет. Господи, просто чудо, что он еще не получил шок или сердечный приступ при такой-то сильной боли.  
– Спок, помоги мне найти Аурелан. Она должна быть где-то в доме.   
Раздался кик.  
– Они здесь! Они здесь! Пожалуйста, уберите их! Они здесь!  
Джим кинулся на голос, мы с Леонардом Маккоем побежали следом. В углу комнаты сжалась в комок женщина на втором триместре беременности, дрожа и истерически всхлипывая. Джим подбежал к ней первый и подхватил на руки, повторяя: «Я здесь, Аурелан, здесь, ты в безопасности».  
Доктор Маккой немедленно вколол ей снотворное, после чего стал изучать показания трикодера.  
– Диагноз?  
– Я должен держать ее в таком состоянии, Джим. Слишком большой риск потерять ребенка, если ей придется переносить такую мучительную боль, оставаясь в сознании. Я заберу их на корабль, обоих, Аурелан и Джорджа. Здесь я мало что могу для них сделать.  
– Да, поднимайтесь.  
– Джим, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда Джордж очнется.  
– Хорошо, я буду.  
Доктор Маккой отошел подготовить Джорджа и Аурелан к транспортировке на корабль.  
– Капитан….  
Он покачал головой.  
– Не сейчас. Я должен сконцентрироваться. Как думаешь, что она имела в виду? Ты что-нибудь заметил в той комнате?  
– Отрицательно, капитан. Что бы ни имелось в виду под «они», либо они внутри тела Аурелан, либо успели сбежать, или же до сих пор прячутся где-то в комнате.  
– Джим, ты идешь? – позвал доктор Маккой из соседней комнаты.  
– Найди все, что сможешь, Спок, скоординируй группы высадки. Я вернусь, и мне будут нужны ответы. Только не делай глупостей, не дай себя заразить. Меньше всего мне нужно лишиться правой руки.  
  
***   
– Я вернулся. Докладывай.  
– Как ваш брат?  
– Какие-то ответы у меня есть. Он почти умер, рассказывая, и Боунз дал ему снотворное. В ближайшее время мы не будем его ни о чем спрашивать. Докладывай.  
– Две поисковые группы отправлены в космический док Деневы. То, что ответы с планеты стабильно приходили за час до нашего прибытия, показывает, что заболевание настигло их в течении интервала между последней передачей и нашим прибытием, или же у болезни был инкубационный период, и теперь она быстро распространяется среди населения.  
Поиски привели к неопознанному кораблю, приземлившемуся на планете несколько месяцев назад, похоже, из системы Ингриам-Б, но данные не полные. Команда корабля телепортировалась в другой город, расположенный довольно далеко от столицы, и именно там зафиксирован первый случай. В местных новостях эта болезнь упоминается часто, хотя они подозревали заражение продуктов, а не инопланетное вмешательство.  
Только совсем недавно заболевание начало распространяться с такой скоростью. Мы считаем, что на данный момент население Деневы инфицировано полностью. Все, с кем мы сталкивались, либо находятся под какой-то формой психического контроля, либо испытывают нестерпимые муки.  
– А остальные группы?  
– Я отправил их на поиски тех жителей, кто не был заражен. Мы нашли несколько человек и опросили, но не обнаружили в их образе жизни ничего схожего. Можно лишь отметить, что 60 процентов не зараженных большую часть времени проводят вне помещений.  
– От этого мало толка.  
– Мы не можем не учитывать эти факты Джим.  
– И это все, что вы нашли? Никто не видел этих инопланетян?  
– Мистер Скотт доложит, капитан.  
– Да, – мистер Скотт с помощью трикодера воссоздал голографическое изображение города. – Мистер Спок логично предположил, что раз я знаю город, то смогу с наибольшей степенью вероятности определить, где эти штуковины прячутся. Мы их не видели, но все ребята слышали странный жужжащий звук в некоторых секторах. Мы собрали данные, и периметры накладываются на вот эти участки, – он показал выделенные районы. – В общем, честно говоря, капитан, если на Деневе ничего не поменялось за последние годы, это не самые приятные места в городе, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
– Что-то вроде района красных фонарей?  
– Ну, можно и так назвать. Темные местечки, самое то, чтобы спрятать что-нибудь.  
– А что с этой линией тут? Ты расчертил большой кусок.  
– Система транспортировки – несколько связанных подземных туннелей. В свое время там использовались довольно продвинутые технологии. Деневу обнаружили сотню лет назад, да, мистер Спок? Там полно шикарных темных участков, и вообще, подземка – отличный способ для распространения заразы. Люди постоянно снуют туда и сюда, передавая друг другу вирусы или споры, или что там еще.  
Короче, я думаю, эта болезнь – или инопланетяне – обладают разумом, и полагаю, что шум может соотноситься именно с этими существами. Похоже, им нравится или необходима темнота, но это сильно ограничивает способы перемещения, разве что нападешь на золотую жилу вроде такой вот подземки.  
Мы не собирались слишком рисковать, никто из нас не готов был присоединиться к местным сумасшедшим, так что мы только отметили эти места и собрались тут. Решение за вами, капитан.  
Джим изучал карту.  
– Думаю, мы можем сделать твердый вывод, что этот жужжащий звук производят инопланетяне. Вы говорите, они везде звучат одинаково?  
– Да, сэр.  
– И вы не слышали ничего подобного здесь.  
Мистер Скотт кивнул.  
– Окей. Мы не пойдем в эти расползающиеся туннели – незачем кликать беду. В такую дурацкую ловушку я не попаду. Мы пойдем сюда – точки показывают интенсивность звука?  
– Верно. Рядом со станцией метро мы чуть не оглохли.  
– Вы измеряли в децибелах?  
– Да.  
– Ага, вот тут – самый низкий уровень, который обнаружили твои ребята, что значит, концентрация существ здесь наименьшая.  
– Если все наши предположения верны.  
– Правильно. Насколько большое пространство занимает это участок? Сколько нам понадобится команд?  
– Это здание. Вообще-то, это довольно странно, потому что это не самый тенистый участок города. Там несколько ярусов, так что каждой группе придется осмотреть несколько этажей.  
– Все понятно. Возражения, Спок?  
– Ваш план кажется разумным, капитан. Я хотел бы добавить, что нужно позаботиться, чтобы каждый этаж был хорошо освещен. Каждый член группы должен иметь с собой яркий фонарь.  
– Хорошая идея. Позаботься об этом. Мы со Скотти быстренько объясним все группам. О, и захвати портативные исследовательские наборы для образцов. Вы с Боунзом наверняка захотите изучить этих созданий.  
– Согласен, Джим.  
– Ну хорошо, ребята. Всё по очереди. Фазеры на отметку «убить». Эти штуки опасны, и мы знаем, что они тоже будут убивать. Я не собираюсь отдавать безумию никого из вас, это ясно?  
– Да, сэр.  
  
***   
– Что это такое?  
– Невероятно. Мало того, что оно не гибнет от лучей фазеров, его не видно на показаниях трикодера. Мистер Скотт, что у вас?  
– То же самое. То есть абсолютно ничего, Джим.  
– Капитан, они даже выглядят нереально. Будто появились из какого-нибудь научно-фантастического сериала.  
– Хм, энсин? Вы, кстати, на космическом корабле живете.  
– Но это явно не из нашей галактики!  
– Очевидно, эта форма жизни, но не в том понятии, как мы ее знаем или понимаем. Они существуют и, судя по нашим наблюдениям, они живые. У них есть воля и возможность действовать.  
– А еще они выдерживают полный фазерный залп, – Джим огляделся, определенно недовольный. – Спок, даже не думай подобрать одну из этих штук. Задницей чую, нужно убираться отсюда поскорее.  
– Образец, что ты подстрелил, кажется, обездвижен, Джим. Я не думаю, что слишком рискую, если возьму его. Нам нужно изучить их, чтобы понять механизм заражения цивилизаций и распространения безумия.  
– Оставь, Спок. Мы слишком близко. Это ловушка, уходим, немедленно.  
Я неохотно подчинился и покинул комнату последним. Затем тело взорвалось ослепительной болью.  
Я не успел осознать, что потерял способность координировать движения конечностей, и свалился с лестницы.  
– Спок! Спок! – закричал Джим.  
  
 _боль боль боль боль боль ничего кроме чистого ослепляющего всепоглощающего нестерпимого чувства перегруз нервных окончаний обжигающий огонь вымораживающий холод выкручивает сжимает душит не кончается не отступает_ вздох  
– Оно исчезло. Ты можешь встать? Спок, ты в порядке?  
Он удерживает меня, а все что я хочу, свернуться клубком и  _kroykah прекрати останови это боли нет это иллюзия заставь ее исчезнуть Я вулканец неотвратимая невыносимая мучительная агония_  
– Спок, будь со мной, будь со мной, твою мать! Скотти, выводи нас отсюда. Спок, я здесь, ты в безопасности. Я здесь. Мы выберемся, держись. Держись! Я рядом.  
Лучи света, освещающие темноту.


	75. Операция: Уничтожить! Свет.

  
Я больше не знаю, где нахожусь. Полагаю, что мне вкололи успокоительное. Голоса Леонарда Маккоя, М’Бенги и сестры Чэпел колышутся вокруг, слова растворяются как в воде.  
Неожиданно приходит понимание, что вот так должно ощущаться рабство, и я сделаю что угодно, чтобы прекратить это, освободиться и вернуться в свет.  
 _Нет._  
Это не мой голос.  
 _Свет? Нет. Никакого света. Свет это боль, свет обжигает. Холодный мрак – это хорошо. Да. Это звучит разумно. Благоразумие. Мы благоразумны. Держись подальше от света. Вот тот, с глазами-солнцами. Он опасен. Он не благоразумен. Мы мыслим здраво. Нам нужен корабль. Видишь? Мы благоразумны. Боли больше нет._  
Это не сила, не подавляющая воля. Это нечто худшее, более коварное – предложения, которые, кажется, исходят от меня самого.  
 _Это разумно. Бороться? Нет. Бороться это свет. Зачем бороться, когда темнота так хороша? Боли нет. Благоразумие значит, что боли нет. Солнце – не разумно. Оно горит и горит во мраке, пока не погаснет, и все вновь возвращается во мрак. Темнота – это отсутствие боли. Боли нет, значит, происходящее правильно._  
Ложное утверждение. Присутствие или отсутствие боли не может служить критерием того, что справедливо, а что нет…   
 _накрывающая рвущая сжимающая ослепляющая выжигающая боль_  пока мысли полностью не поглощает всеобъемлющая темнота.  
 _Благоразумие – отсутствие боли. Нет боли – это правильно. Свет – это боль. Свет – не разумно. Нам нужен корабль. Нам нужен корабль. Нам нужен корабль. Корабль – нет боли. Нет боли – это разумно. Мы нуждаемся в корабле – это разумно._  
Нет.  
 _взрыв вспышка это хуже чем смерть смерть это конец kroykah!_  
Твой силлогизм ложен. Я не прогнусь под твою волю, я не предам капитана.  
Оно атакует.  
 _Благоразумие отсутствие боли нет боли это разумно. Свет это боль. Свет это боль. Возненавидь свет и живи во мраке. Темнота – отсутствие боли. Темнота – разумно. Дай нам корабль его корабль отдай нам его корабль. Мы разумны. Отсутствие боли правильно._  
Вторжение завершено. Мое тело мне больше не принадлежит. Каждый нерв кричит. Они играют на мне как на сложном инструменте, и тело звучит. Для них этот звук гротескно прекрасен.  
 _Зачем бороться? Зачем сражаться? Борьба это боль. Благоразумие – отсутствие боли. Борьба не разумна. Нам нужен корабль. Есть корабль – нет боли. Нет боли – это разумно. Зачем продолжать? У нас твое тело. Отдай нам свой разум. Борьба это боль. Свет это боль. Темнота – это разумно. Отдай нам его корабль._  
Нет. Вы можете забрать тело, но разум принадлежит только мне. Я не предам Джима.  
Я готов к тому, что меня атакуют, но, судя по всему, недостаточно. Тело бунтует. Я больше не выдержу.  
 _Пожалуйста сдайся только на этот раз пожалуйста слишком больно целый мир боли да темнота это разумно свет боль пожалуйста так устал от боли пожалуйста прекрати._  
Я лицом к лицу с двумя врагами – паразитом и с самим собой.  
Я не знаю, смогу ли выиграть эту битву.  
 _Нет не сможешь выиграть нельзя выиграть у темноты. Достань нам корабль, и мы прекратим, мы действуем разумно. Отдай нам его корабль, и боль закончится. Отсутствие боли это правильно. Дай нам корабль и живи в темноте. Живи без боли. Живи разумно._  
Я не стану.  
 _Станешь_.  
Темнота. Ослепляющая боль. Они ломают мое тело.  
 _Пожалуйста, пусть это закончится._  
– Спок!  
Моя рука отталкивает сестру Чэпел с дороги.  
 _Одна задача одна необходимость один конец. Мы получим корабль и жизнь в темноте._  
– Всем палубам, общая тревога. Обнаружить и задержать мистера Спока, он опасен. Фазеры, если есть, на оглушение.  
Джим!   
 _Он не разумен. Он это боль, он свет, он боль. Он опасен. Он бесполезен. Как горящее солнце, он борется. Темнота это правильно, темнота всегда побеждает. Мы получим корабль и погасим свет._  
Мое тело атакует Джима, Сулу, Чехова, Скотти, людей из охраны. Мои руки тянутся, чтобы осуществить вулканский нервный захват, но он уклоняется. Мои мускулы напряжены и натягиваются еще больше, я сопротивляюсь команде, удерживающей меня. Ругающийся доктор Маккой вкалывает мне седативное, и у меня вырываются не мои слова:  
– Нет! Я должен…  
\--------------–   
Снова темнота. И тишина.  
Я один.  
Они вырвали у меня контроль. Я предал моего капитана. Я напал на того, кто считал меня другом. Я был готов на что угодно, чтобы остановить боль.  
 _У нас твое тело. Отдай нам свой разум. Отдай нам корабль. Свет горит во мраке без причины. Свет – неправильно. Зачем бороться? Зачем сражаться? Зачем продолжать? У нас твое тело. Отдай твой разум. Зачем гореть?_  
«Что-то кроме этого? Любовь?»  
Они отобрали у меня тело. Я предал капитана. Но даже теперь он остается рядом со мной. Это мое место.  
 _Свет это не место. Свет это неправильно. Темнота это отсутствие боли. Он горит и горит и умирает и умирает. Все возвращается во мрак. Отдай твой разум, ведь мы рациональны. Зачем гореть?_  
Я вулканец на службе у Федерации. Вы можете подчинить мое тело, но вам не завоевать мой разум. Жизнь для того, чтобы быть свободным, свобода в том, чтобы стоять в свете.  
 _Свет это боль, он обжигает._  
Верно. Это борьба сражение огонь печаль.  
«Или вот это? Это не добавляет смысла к существованию?»  
Но только такая жизнь стоит, чтобы ее прожить.


	76. Oперация: Уничтожить! Боль.

– Доктор Маккой. Капитан. – Я делаю попытку двинуться. – Эти ремни больше не нужны. Как и новая инъекция седативных, Леонард. Я в состоянии… – Боль прошивает мое тело. – Я в состоянии вернуться к службе. Я прошу прощения за слабость, проявленную ранее, за мою попытку захватить корабль.  
Существо продолжает давить.  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
Контроль.  
– Я просто не понимаю.  
– А что тут, черт побери, понимать, ты зеленокровный хобгоблин…  
– Я вулканец, Леонард. Боль – порождение разума. Сознание можно контролировать.  
– Я так и знал, что ты скажешь какой-нибудь кошмар вроде этого!  
– Ты только наполовину вулканец. А что же твоя человеческая половина?  
Вдох.  
– Она доставляет некоторые неудобства.  
Доктор Маккой фыркает.  
Боль это порождение разума.  
– Но с этим можно справиться. Существо всеми тысячами его частей продолжает давить на меня даже сейчас.  
 _твой разум твой разум у нас твое тело свет это боль твой разум твой разум отдай нам корабль мы сожжем тебя сожжем пока не останется только пустота и мрак_  
– Но я сопротивляюсь.  
– Он может это контролировать, Боунс?  
– Чертов вулканец. Кто знает, Джим? Я в курсе, сколько боли это существо может ему причинить, но сможет ли он контролировать себя час за часом, и насколько его хватит – бог знает, – он качает головой.  
– У меня есть сила воли, капитан. Позвольте мне помочь.  
Джим смотрит на меня, его голубые глаза горят.  
– Ты нужен мне, Спок. Но мы не можем допустить ни единого прокола. Мы подержим тебя под присмотром еще немного, и если ты сможешь удержать контроль, мы освободим тебя.  
Контроль.  
Каждый мускул в моем теле натянут до предела. Я приказываю себе расслабиться. Меня окатывает волной агонии, и я не удерживаю стона.  
Вдох, выдох.  
Боль это порождение разума.  
– Мой брат. И Ауреан. И каждый чертов деневианец. Если они очнутся, им придется пройти через это?   
– Да, Джим.  
 _гори гори гори гори гори слепни гори тебе не скрыться не убежать у нас твое тело ты никогда не освободишься_  
– Помоги им. Мне плевать, чего это будет стоить, просто помоги им, черт возьми.  
– Мы делаем все возможное, Джим. Но не забывай, что там внизу на тебя рассчитывают миллионы колонистов, и они тоже часть твоей ответственности. Им помощь нужна не меньше, чем Споку.  
– Не читай мне лекций, мать твою. Как ты можешь говорить мне такое в лицо, когда  _знаешь._  
– Тебе придется с этим разобраться. Спок не в состоянии удерживать тебя в рамках, значит теперь это моя работа. Ты капитан корабля Звездного флота и твоя первая обязанность следовать приказам, а вовсе не Спок. И я могу поручиться за то, что он со мной согласен.  
Голоса исчезают, когда говорящие покидают медотсек.  
–––  
Я вулканец. Боль создается разумом.  
Начать программу, отключить центры сенсорного восприятия.  
Попытка – Невозможно выполнить команду.  
Повтор, в обход сети, контролируемой паразитом – Невозможно выполнить программу.   
Отключение центров обработки сенсорной информации может привести к непоправимым нарушениям.  
Игнорировать – Предупреждение. Пропуск последовательности принят. Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить?  
Подтверждаю.  
Статус – Невозможно завершить исполнение запроса. Вмешательство земных биологических цепочек. Исключение сенсорного восприятия не закончено.  
Удовлетворительно. Системы будут восстановлены позже – Принято.  
  
Я вулканец. Боли не существует.  
____   
  
Крайне необходимо получить живой образец для изучения, если существует хотя бы минимальный шанс синтезировать лекарство. Я уже заражен. Логично, если на планету спущусь я, чтобы получить образец и доставить его обратно на Энтерпрайз.   
– Мистер Спок! Я-то думал, что вас все еще держат в лазарете.  
– Я был там.  
Я направляюсь к консоли транспортатора. Не нужно мешать мне на пути к цели.  
– Вот так-так! Что вы собираетесь сделать, а?  
– У меня есть задание на поверхности. Вы переправите меня вниз по тем же координатам, что и раньше.  
– Вот уж вряд ли, мистер Спок.  
– Это приказ, мистер Скотт.  
Не препятствуйте исполнению моей миссии. Время уходит. Каждую секунду существо отнимает частицу моего контроля, и боль нарастает.  
– Да сэр, я сожалею, что должен ему не подчиниться. Капитан приказал никого не спускать.  
Мои движения слишком медленные и усталые. Мускулы стонут от напряжения пытки – я двигаюсь со скоростью землянина. Мне удается обезвредить одного техника, но мистер Скотт ускользает от моего захвата.  
– Замрите, мистер Спок, или я вас вырублю по-настоящему. – Он быстро подходит к коммуникационному терминалу. – Это мистер Скотт из транспортаторной. Дайте мне капитана…  
– Спок, я думал, что сказал тебе оставаться в лазарете.  
 _Гори_  
– До того, как пройдет боль. Она была прекращена. Мною.  
– Скотти? Что, черт возьми, тут произошло? Почему ты направляешь фазер на Спока?  
– Он сказал, что собирается телепортироваться на поверхность, сэр. Вы дали четкий приказ, чтобы без вашего указания никто не спускался, и правильно сделали! И, короче, зная, каким настойчивым в некоторых вопросах бывает мистер Спок, я подумал, что лучше придержать его здесь до дальнейших указаний.  
– Необходимо достать одно из этих существ и проанализировать. Мы не использовали выпавшую возможность, когда были на планете, до того, как я был атакован. Так как мое тело уже заражено, я не думаю, что эти существа могут сделать со мной что-то еще.  
– Господи Иисусе, но это же смешно, Спок! Ты же не знаешь, как работает эта чертова штука. А если тебя ужалят снова, и ты умрешь?! У нас нет никаких данных о побочных эффектах – есть вероятность, что ты собираешься в суицидальную миссию! Я против того, чтобы мои пациенты бегали по округе, пока некий паразит-садист издевается над их мозгом, без разницы, речь о вулканцах или о ктом-то другом.  
– Я полностью себя контролирую, доктор. Сам факт, что я здесь, стою, дышу и говорю разумно доказывает, что я способен справиться с заданием.  
– Черт возьми, Спок, я тут доктор! Это ничего не доказывает, кроме того гребаного факта, что ты стоишь, дышишь и продолжаешь фонтанировать своей чертовой логикой. Может быть, ты спустишься и сразу же вырубишься!  
– Отправьте его вниз, – приказал Джим.  
Его лицо стало маской командира.  
– Джим!..   
– Я все слышал, Боунз. Спустите его. Ты знаешь, что он прав – если у нас есть хоть какой-то шанс уничтожить эту штуку, нам нужно сперва ее изучить. Спок, возьми все, что тебе может понадобиться, включая фазер, абсолютно все. Обычная процедура.  
– Спасибо, капитан.  
– Джим, этот человек болен. Не рассказывай мне эту логичную чушь, что он единственный подходит для подобной работы.  
– И не нужно. Мы оба знаем, что так и есть.  
Джим бросает на меня последний взгляд и отводит глаза.  
– Скотти, запускай.  
–––   
  
Оно зовет остальных.  
 _Он хочет нашей гибели он ведет себя неразумно. Он должен быть уничтожен до того как убьет нас. Он ведет себя неразумно._  
  
Я вижу, как ко мне начинают стягиваться люди из зданий, пытаясь сопротивляться контролю чужаков, в то время как их тела выкручивает болью. Кто-то не сопротивляется, просто бежит ко мне. Кто-то кричит и умирает, тела таких людей выгибаются и бьются в конвульсиях от испытываемых страданий.  
Мне не справиться с таким количеством, с их агониями разной степени тяжести, их эмоциями…  
«пожалуйста пусть это прекратится пожалуйста во имя господа боже я сделаю что угодно пусть это прекратится» – грохочет вокруг.  
 _Он ведет себя неразумно!  
Зачем сражаться, когда мы разрушаем твой контроль? Зачем бороться, когда не можешь выиграть? Зачем сгорать в свете, когда можно жить во мраке?_  
– Спок? Там у тебя все в порядке? Мы получаем странные данные. Почему так много людей двигается вокруг?  
– Создания способны общаться друг с другом, находясь на телах разных носителей. Меня атакуют.  
– Что? Чего же ты там стоишь? Убирайся оттуда!.. Отлично, я немедленно тебя поднимаю.   
– Джим, я еще не получил образец. Если бы ты мог обездвижить часть местных обитателей, думаю, я смог бы его забрать.  
– Хорошо. Укройся где-нибудь. Сулу? Фазеры на оглушение. Чехов, лучше тебе поклясться могилой твоей бабушки, что вычисления верны.  
Часть группы атакующих падает без сознания. Только некоторые остаются на ногах.  
– Ты сможешь справиться с теми, кто остался, Спок?  
– Подтверждаю, капитан.  
Мои руки слегка дрожат, пока я оглушаю фазером оставшихся. Одному из нападавших удается уклониться от выстрелов, и в конце концов он выбивает фазер у меня из рук гаечным ключом. Я отключаю его, применив нервный захват.  
Боль бежит от ладони вверх по руке. Конечность ощущается, будто через нее пропустили сильный электрический разряд.   
Кажется, что с каждого сустава сорвали кожу, и течет кровь, будто кто-то острым ножом режет руку на кусочки. Словно мои мышцы разорваны, а кости раздроблены.  
 _Ты не сможешь победить._  
Боли нет.  
Я направляю всю энергию мысли на исполнение задачи и игнорирую все остальное. Пока я контролирую свое сознание, есть надежда, что я могу освободиться. Что я избавлюсь от этого безумного существа, тянущего меня в рабство и пустоту.  
«Ты в меня веришь?»   
Его глаза светятся даже в темноте обзорной палубы.  
Я забираю образцы.  
– Капитан, мне кажется, вам будет это интересно.  
Леонард Маккой хмурится над своим трикодером и сверлит меня взглядом.  
– Доктор, ваши врачебные умения и любопытство внушают уважение, но, уверяю вас, я в порядке.  
Его не одурачить.  
– Ты можешь контролировать боль, Спок. Но ты абсолютно точно не в порядке.  
– В данный момент это не существенно, Леонард. Посмотри на это.  
– Черт, почему я раньше не обратил внимания? Это похоже…  
– Гигантская клетка. Классическая структура Ксено– IV, громадное т-хитоминное ядро, судя по всему. Есть различия, – Доктор Маккой рассматривает образец. – Да будь я проклят. В жизни не думал, что увижу что-либо подобное. Ты посмотри на размер вакуоли! Как эта штука не распадается? В смысле, очевидно, что цитозоль студенистая.  
– Боунз. Сосредоточься.  
– А? Да, я сосредоточен, Джим. Если хочешь знать, как убить эту штуку, сперва нужно ее изучить.  
– Обратите внимание на эту, похожую на дендриты, структуру, отходящую от основного тела клетки. Полагаю, что с ее помощью существо осуществляет контакт.  
– Есть идеи, что оно делает, кроме того, что причиняет невероятную боль?  
– Я совершенно точно знаю, что оно делает, доктор.  
Двое смотрят на меня.  
– Клетки должны делиться или каким-либо образом воспроизводить себя. Эта клетка из-за своих размеров не в состоянии размножаться самостоятельно. Поэтому она захватывает носителя, полностью подчиняет его, использует нужные материалы для митоза и воспроизводит несколько представителей своего вида. Я предполагаю, что в данный момент ношу в себе около дюжины развивающихся клеток. После того как новые клетки готовы к отделению, они выбираются наружу, убивая носителя.  
– Зачем пытки? Зачем контроль разума?  
– Похоже, таким образом проще подготовить почву для митоза – если есть полное согласие носителя. Боль – эффективное средство управления носителем.  
– А контроль разума?  
– Когда местное население носителей исчерпывается, клетки должны найти новых. Если их жертвы изначально способны к передвижению и путешествию в космосе, они принуждают их обнаружить новой источник свежих тел. Таким образом заражение перемещается через космос.  
– Сколько у тебя времени?  
– Это только теория, Джим. Мы не знаем, что на самом деле происходит…  
– Сколько. Осталось. Времени.  
– Неизвестно, капитан. Я все еще сопротивляюсь существу, и думаю, это дает мне больше времени, чем среднему индивиду. Однако мы не знаем среднестатистическое время, так что мои догадки бесполезны.  
– Мы знаем только одно, Джим. Судя по отчетам, и по тому, что вы мне рассказывали, эта штука ненавидит свет.  
 _Свет это боль свет это боль. Темнота темнота темнота ГОРИ боль слепота уничтожение покорение убить его убить его убить его_  
Я падаю на колени, судорожно вдыхаю, локти ударяются об пол лаборатории. Я борюсь с желанием свернуться в позе зародыша.  
Сопротивляюсь.  
Боль не реальна. Они не могут контролировать меня.  
– Спок!  
– Господи Иисусе. Показания…  
Собраться. Контролировать сердечный ритм. Дышать. Собраться. Я вулканец.  
– Я владею ситуацией, доктор. Дайте мне несколько секунд.  
Я заставляю себя встать, каждое движение стоит неимоверных усилий. Джим обнимает меня за талию, поддерживает под руку и мягко помогает подняться на ноги.  
Его прикосновение мягкое, золотое.  
 _Я здесь. Ты в безопасности. Мы справимся. Просто держись._  
Я киваю. Он отпускает.  
  
– Тот деневианец, – тихо говорит Джим, не спуская с меня глаз, – который летел к солнцу. Он сказал, что свободен, что победил. Мы должны поработать над этим. Эти существа не выносят света, который их носитель может терпеть. А они – не могут.  
Доктор Маккой выглядит обеспокоенным.  
– Джим, тот человек был наполовину безумен. Мы не можем быть уверены в его словах. То есть, ты сам видел на экране. Мы не можем доверять тому, что он сказал – ведь он летел прямо на солнце, господи боже!  
– Ничего другого у нас нет. Это наша лучшая догадка.  
– Это может оказаться бессмысленной тратой времени. Лучше исследовать это существо и придумать способ – может быть, что-то вроде старой химиотерапии – как убить всех этих чудовищ.  
– У нас нет времени. Сделай это, Боунз. Мой приказ, моя ответственность. Тебе не придется обвинять себя за этот выбор. Я хочу полный анализ от твоего отдела и всех научных лабораторий через час.  
____   
  
Капитан и доктор Маккой спорят в соседней комнате, их голоса становятся все громче и громче.  
– Прости, Джим. Я перепробовал все, что мог, от разных видов радиации до жара вплоть до 9000 градусов.  
– Ты напрасно тратишь время. Даже Спок не сможет вынести такой жар! Это должно быть что-то, способное убить эту мелкую сволочь, и чтобы при этом человек остался жив.  
– Я и пытаюсь найти то самое. Чертова клетка не хочет гибнуть! Даже при температуре и радиации, которые превратили бы Спока и твоего брата в пепел.  
– Меня, мать твою, это не колышет. У нас сколько... 24 лаборатории на борту, все палубы забиты самым лучшим оборудованием и компьютерами в галактике! А ты говоришь мне, что эта штука не хочет умирать?  
– В науке так не бывает, Джим. Нельзя просто идти на поводу у предчувствия и надеяться, что все сразу получится! Эта работа, которая требует времени, много часов исследований…  
– У нас нет времени! Мои предчувствия всегда сбываются, и это тоже сработает.  
– Даже ты, Джим, не можешь сделать реальностью некоторые вещи, только потому что тебе этого очень хочется. На последнем медосмотре ты точно не был Богом.  
– Я не позволю ему умереть.  
– Капитан, – в серьезном голосе доктора Маккоя усталость. – Я понимаю, через что тебе приходится проходить. Но ты позволяешь своим чувствам к Споку влиять на твою способность принять верное решение.  
– Нет, не только он стоит на карте. Мой брат, его жена, их ребенок и миллионы людей в этой колонии. А потом – множество других планет. На карте гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, Боунз. Я не могу допустить, чтобы эта зараза распространилась за пределы Деневы.  
– Черт, Джим. Ты же не серьезно. Ты что, хочешь сказать…  
– Да, хочу. Я капитан корабля звездного флота, и моя первая обязанность – служить Федерации. Не Спок, не моя семья, не чувства, что я испытываю. Это мое решение, и я беру всю ответственность за последствия. Но я не могу допустить, чтобы новые цивилизации были стерты с лица земли, оставив лишь пустую оболочку, заполненную безумием. Даже если это означает необходимость убить Спока, моего брата, Аурелин и миллионы деневианцев под нами.


	77. Операция: Уничтожить! Выжить.

– Ну что?  
– Сожалею, капитан, но я не вижу иного выхода. Мы знаем, что эти существа уничтожили уже 4 цивилизации, возможно даже больше.  
– Я тоже хочу их остановить, Спок! Но не ценой уничтожения миллиона людей!  
– Включая меня, Леонард. И брата капитана. Это весьма огорчительно. Но последствия могут быть гораздо более ужасающими. Если только эта зараза пойдет дальше Деневы, десятки колоний и несчетное количество видов окажутся под угрозой. Их всех ждет такой же конец, если не остановить это здесь.  
– Пожертвовать миллионом, чтобы спасти триллион. Это твоя логика, Спок?  
– Ты предпочел бы, чтобы был уничтожен весь альфа-квадрант, Леонард?  
– Замолчите оба. Я не приму ни один из этих вариантов. Я не позволю заразе распространиться, и не хочу, чтобы на моих руках были смерти миллиона человек. Мне нужен другой ответ, и нужен, мать вашу, немедленно. Найдите третий вариант. 

***   
Мы с Леонардом входим в каюту капитана. Он сидит за компьютером, снова и снова просматривая, как деневианец летит прямо на солнце.  
«Оно ушло. Оно наконец ушло! Я свободен».  
 _Свет обжигающий слепящий свет ослепляющий обжигающий свет обжигающий слепящий свет обжигающий слепящий. Мы уничтожим устраним ликвидируем искореним разрушим тебя. Темнота. Свет это боль. Ты умрешь во мраке._  
Мое тело дрожит. Каждый раз, как мне кажется, будто я дошел до предела, паразит расширяет границы. Меня гнет под тяжестью стресса, который приходится испытывать.   
Но гнуться – не значит сломаться. Я приказываю себе продержаться еще пять минут. Затем еще пять. И еще пять. Концентрируюсь, считая секунды. Игнорирую истощение перегруженных нервов. Фокус. Контроль. Продолжать держаться.

Лейтенант Чехов как-то рассказал мне историю военнопленного, прошедшего всю Сибирь, чтобы вернуться домой.  
– У него было пять пуль. Шла вторая мировая, думаю. Он был солдатом, и кроме этих пяти пуль у него ничего больше не было. Сибирь – жуткое место, мистер Спок. Пронизывающие ветры и все в снегу, куда ни глянь. У этой снежной пустыни нет ни конца ни края, в ней нет света, нет надежды. Но у него было пять пуль, и он продолжал считать. Левой, правой,  _vperyod. Raz, dva, tri chetire, piat, shest, sem._ И так до тысячи. Знаете, что он делал потом? Он держал пять пуль в правой руке и, досчитав, перекладывал одну из них в левую и начинал считать снова. Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь. Еще одна тысяча. Вторая пуля перекладывалась в другую руку. _Yesho raz, yesho raz, yesho raz._ Снова и снова. Он продолжал считать шаги и перекладывать пули, чтобы продержаться.  
И у него получилось. Благодаря пяти пулям он добрался домой.  
«Оно ушло. Оно наконец ушло! Я свободен!» 

Джим поднимает глаза от экрана.  
– Докладывайте.  
– Прости Джим. Мы перепробовали все, что смогли, провели все подходящие тесты.  
Я шагаю вперед.  
– Прошу разрешения спуститься на поверхность планеты. Полагаю, что ваш брат и его супруга должны спуститься со мной.  
– Я не даю разрешения.  
– Джим, я все обдумал. Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу выдерживать боль, но точно знаю, через что придется пройти твоему брату, стоит ему вернуться в сознание. Милосерднее будет, если он умрет до того, как очнется.  
– Запрос отклонен. Должен быть другой вариант. Что-то связанное с солнцем, которое убило эту тварь перед тем, как пилот погиб. Мы пробовали только две возможности – температуру и радиацию. Что еще есть у солнца?   
– Оно существует. Занимает пространство, у него есть масса, гравитационные силы. Оно преобразует материю в энергию, что реализуется в форме электромагнетической радиации, жаре…  
– Джим, мы перепроверили все тысячу раз.  
Капитан смотрит на изображение деневианца.  
– Оно яркое, – тихо говорит он.  
– Что.  
– Оно яркое. Вы пробовали весь спектр электромагнитных волн при высокой интенсивности?  
– Мы пробовали все формы радиации, даже те, что отсутствуют в излучении деневианского солнца. Мы пробовали ионизирующее и нейтронное излучение, и волны электромагнитного спектра почти каждой длины, какие только можно вообразить.  
– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Как на счет яркости?  
– Это не имеет значения, Джим. Подобные вещи не влияют…  
– Такая возможность существует. Яркость имеет значение для нас и наших глаз. Возможно, это важно и для этих штуковин – комбинация радиации и яркости.  
– Хорошо, я могу подготовить тестовую трубу и засунуть туда это чертово существо, если хочешь. Но не думаю…  
– Отлично, сделай. Воссоздай яркость, которая была в момент, когда деневианец сказал, что свободен. Можно высчитать это?  
– Подтверждаю, капитан. Лейтенант Чехов уже провел нужные расчеты. Я оповещу лаборантов приготовить тестовое помещение.  
____   
– Вау, это было впечатляюще – весь этот пар и разложение.  
 _Свет ужас горящий слепящий парализующий страх. Нет нет нет нет нет ты не уничтожишь нас мы уничтожим тебя раньше. Свет обжигает и слепит. Ты не выиграешь. Темнота всегда поглощает свет._  
– Джим, – произношу я слабо.   
Он ловит меня, закидывает мою руку себе на плечо и обхватывает меня за талию.  
 _Я тебя держу._  
– Отправь туда Спока.  
– Джим, ты представляешь, что свет такой интенсивности может сделать с оптическим нервом?  
– Ты можешь это исправить?  
– Это сложная, экспериментальная хирургическая операция.  
– Хорошо. Отправь туда Спока, или не на ком будет проводить операцию.  
– Я должен придумать ему какие-нибудь очки!   
– Он, что, похож на того, кто будет ждать, пока ты закончишь с очками?! 

Существо двигается внутри меня. Я не допускаю его к своему разуму, но оно полностью захватило мое тело. Я чувствую, как оно вытягивает все, что может. Оптимальные условия для митоза еще не наступили, но это можно изменить, когда речь идет о выживании. Я ощущаю, как оно готовится вырваться изнутри моей грудной клетки.  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
Оно душит меня.  
Я почти не осознаю, что Джим затаскивает меня в комнату. Странно, с меня катится пот и меня трясет от холода одновременно. Боль не дает думать. Нет больше ничего кроме боли.  
И потом.  
Свет. Сияющий, яркий, обжигающий, ослепляющий…  
Существо кричит, но я чувствую облегчение. Щупальца отпускают. Мое тело расслабляется. Больше нет боли, нет шепчущего голоса. Свет выжег все это, и мое тело бессильно обвисает, истратив все силы после пытки, которую пришлось вынести. Глаза закрыты, но я продолжаю видеть под веками белый обжигающий свет.  
Последний вопль, и паразит умирает.  
Оно ушло. Я свободен.  
Я чувствую, как свет вокруг меня угасает, и открываю глаза.  
– Спок, ты в порядке?   
Я поворачиваюсь на голос и встаю из кресла. Движения стали неловкими, но я свободен.  
– Существо внутри меня умерло. Я освободился от него и от боли.  
Я выхожу из комнаты и натыкаюсь на что-то по дороге. Я моргаю, чтобы прояснить зрение.  
И только тут приходит осознание. Я поворачиваюсь на голос Джима.  
– И еще я полностью слеп.   
Я снова моргаю, чтобы проверить мою гипотезу. Сияющая белизна под веками превращается в абсолютный мрак.  
– Это справедливый обмен, доктор. Спасибо.

_Свет, что обжигает и ослепляет. Ты не выиграешь. Темнота всегда поглощает свет. Ты умрешь во мраке._  
––   
«Того невероятного факта, что я живу, в то время как подавляющая часть материи во вселенной бездушна и пуста, достаточно для меня, чтобы продолжать жить».  
«А что-то кроме этого? Любовь? Или вот это?.. Это не прибавляет смысла к существованию?»

 


	78. Слепота. Джим.

Я в пятнадцатый раз лежу на биокровати в лазарете за период в 140 часов. Доктор Маккой только что закончил операцию на моих глазах. Сперва я думал, что мое внутреннее веко защитило меня от побочных эффектов лечения светом, но серьезные проверки и тесты, проведенные докторами Маккоем и М’Бенга, показали, что глаза серьезно пострадали на клеточном уровне.  
Процедура, которую использовал доктор для лечения – революционна, и ее разработка полностью принадлежит ему. Маккой провел безумное, но тщательное исследование в этой области. Мы не уверены на сто процентов, что мне удастся восстановить зрение во всех аспектах. Однако тесты и выстроенные модели предсказывают, что выздоровление будет полным и без опасных побочных эффектов.  
Я полагал, что после операции войду в целительный транс, но и доктор Маккой, и М’Бенга были против. Они считают, что после повреждений, нанесенных моему организму Селюлитами, как их официально назвали в Звездном флоте, будет неразумно отвлекать любые ресурсы от его естественного восстановления для ускорения лечения моих глаз. Таким образом, я заперт в лазарете по приказу главного врача, его заместителя и капитана.  
  
Персонал медицинского отдела и отдела науки все это время были заняты созданием специальных камер и лечением всех зараженных с помощью интенсивного света. Пациенты использовали защитные очки, что позволило избежать нежелательных побочных эффектов. Капитан и экипаж занимались текущей миссией и продолжали работу в ожидании прибытия команды профессиональных медиков. Не стоило забывать и о психологических последствиях случившегося.  
  
Одним из первых был вылечен Джордж Сэмюель Кирк и его жена, Аурелан. Их обоих под действием снотворных поместили в специальную камеру. Когда они очнулись, их тела были сильно ослаблены Селюлитами, но в остальном – они были здоровы. Однако их ребенок не выжил.  
  
Я слышу тихий разговор недалеко от моей кровати.  
– Прости, Джордж. Клянусь, я бы сделал все, что возможно…  
– Джим, – говорит Джордж, и его голос переполнен эмоциями. – Джим, я думал, что умру. Боль была непереносимой. Ты сделал все возможное. Я не могу просить большего.  
– Но твой первенец…  
– У меня есть Аурелан. Мы с ней… мы справимся.  
– Но это правда – то, что ты сказал. Это действительно правда.  
– Джим, – голос Джорджа становится резким. – Джим, я никогда не думал так. Никогда. Я был зол, мне было больно. Это не твоя вина, в этом никто не виноват!  
– Нет, ты был прав. Люди вокруг меня умирают.  
Молчание, затем звук, словно человек обнимает другого.  
– Джим, послушай меня. Я никогда не был братом, каким должен был быть, и, наверное, мои слова не слишком много значат для тебя. Но я ужасно сожалею о том, что сказал тогда. Я действительно сожалею. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Я не верю ни во что из того, что наговорил тебе.  
– Раньше верил.  
– Я был идиотом. Я просто хотел сделать тебе больно. И это не твоя вина, слышишь? Ты герой Федерации! Ты спас больше планет, чем любой другой в состоянии увидеть, ты провел больше Первых контактов за первый год, чем любой капитан за всю историю службы! Мама была бы горда тобой. И папа тоже. И Марк.  
Снова молчание.  
Джим шепчет что-то.  
– ... Я знаю это, просто чувствую сердцем. И я тоже горжусь тобой. И благодарен.  
– За что?  
– За то, что ты такой упертый идиот. Любой другой сделал бы так, как я просил, и держался подальше, и все кончилось бы катастрофой.  
– Мне ужасно жаль, что так случилось с твоим ребенком. Ты передашь это Аурелан?  
– Почему бы тебе не сказать ей самому? Ну да, тебя не было на свадьбе. Ты не смог вырваться из Академии.  
– Да. Извини, что испортил тебе праздник. Я должен был приехать.  
– Нет, все нормально. Я надеялся, что ты не появишься.  
– Правда?  
– Вроде того.  
Неловкое молчание.  
– Давай, Джим. Я представлю тебя моей жене.  
– Мостик капитану Кирку. Мостик капитану Кирку.  
– Подожди секунду, Джордж. Я быстро разберусь. Что такое, Ухура? Снова проблемы с приборами у высадившейся группы?  
– Нет, сэр. Мы получили новый приказ от командования. Специальная команда, посланная на Деневу, прибудет через пять часов. Мы должны отправиться в следующую миссию через семь.  
– Семь часов? Они не пожалели нам времени привести все в порядок.   
– Я уже начала подготавливать операцию, сэр, но, думаю, вам следует взглянуть на планы, что я тут нарисовала.  
– Это может подождать немного?  
– Пятнадцать минут, да. После чего ты мне действительно нужен здесь, Джим.  
Пауза в разговоре.  
– Все в порядке, Джим, серьезно. Ты нужен своему кораблю.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Конечно уверен. Я познакомлю тебя с Аурелан, и ты можешь возвращаться к горе своих обязанностей.  
– Ну хорошо. Я буду через десять минут, Ниота.  
– Принято, капитан. Да, и, Джим?  
– Что?  
– Как он?  
– Ты еще не навещала его?  
– Навещала, но у меня двойные вахты, и когда я наконец выбираюсь – он в операционной, или на процедурах с доктором Маккоем, или спит.  
– У него все хорошо.  
Я поднимаюсь с кровати. Рассчитываю необходимую траекторию, чтобы добраться до интеркома. На пути несколько непредвиденных препятствий, но я преодолеваю их, правда, с некоторыми трудностями.  
– Спок! Ты встал! И ходишь! С повязкой?!  
– Спок! – говорит Ниота, и в ее голосе облегчение смешивается с радостью.  
– Есть определенное преимущество в эйдетической памяти, в полном контроле над телом и математически точном разуме, капитан.   
– Черт побери, не пугай меня так.  
– Ниота, мое выздоровление протекает нормально. Доктор держит меня в лазарете. Мы не уверены, сколько еще мне придется здесь оставаться, но мое состояние улучшается с каждым часом.  
– Прекрасно. Я так рада тебя слышать. Я пыталась поймать тебя, когда ты бодрствовал, но…  
– Я буду в сознании в следующий раз, когда ты придешь меня навестить. Обещаю тебе,  _ndugu_.  
– Лейтенант Ухура? – я слышу через терминал, как к ней обращается йомен. – Извините, что прерываю. Вы не могли бы взглянуть на это?  
– Прости, Спок, я должна идти.  
– Понимаю, Ниота. Не стоит извиняться.  
– Увидимся. Обещаю. Джим, десять минут.  
– Хорошо. Конец связи. – Он выключает интерком.  
Секунду я не могу сориентироваться. Телепатически я ощущаю его присутствие рядом, но не могу понять, в какую сторону он смотрит, передо мной ли он. Я слышу его дыхание.  
– Джим?  
Я сжимаю ладони в кулаки.  
– Я рядом. Нужна помощь? Или хочешь использовать свою супер-память, чтобы вернуться обратно?  
Я колеблюсь, но отвечаю, что «помощь была бы желательна».  
– Окей. Как хочешь это сделать?  
Я протягиваю к нему правую руку.  
– Где твое левое плечо?  
– Немного правее.  
Я касаюсь его лопатки, скольжу рукой к его плечу.  
– Чуть выше. Да, так. Я просто пойду вперед?  
– Хорошо.  
– Ладно. Скажешь мне, если я двигаюсь слишком быстро или слишком медленно.  
Расстояние совсем небольшое. Я высчитываю длину и количество шагов, прокладывая мысленно путь.  
– На месте. Нужно помочь лечь… о, полагаю, нет. Ну хорошо. Не болтайся по корабельным коридорам только чтобы проверить, как работают твои трюки с памятью. Или я тебя страховочными ремнями привяжу.  
– В этом нет необходимости, Джим.  
– Я приду и проверю попозже. Похоже, нужно сделать десять тысяч вещей, и это в девять миллионов раз сложнее без тебя.  
– Я приложу усилия для быстрейшего выздоровления.  
Пауза.  
– Джим, твой брат тебя ждет.  
– Да? Верно. Хорошо. Я вернусь.  
Перед тем, как он уходит, я чувствую призрачное прикосновение к повязке, скрывающей мои глаза.  
– Аурелан! Рад наконец с тобой познакомиться, – слышится его голос из противоположной части лазарета.


	79. Слепота. Медсестра Кристина Чепел.

– Ухура и Сулу стажируются, как мои заместители — исполняют обязанности Первого офицера. Я начал звать их Вторыми. Смешно получается, их ведь двое, – Джим сделал паузу, а потом рассмеялся: – Ну да, ну да. Ты бы сейчас что-то делал своими бровями, если бы не повязки…  
Они хорошо справляются. Чехов в основном работает за научной станцией. Еще есть дельтанская красотка, Илиа, и она тоже справляется. Ну, не знаю. Мы справляемся. Я постоянно меняю всех местами. Сумасшедший дом, как в самом начале. Чудо, что мы не оказались по уши в неприятностях. Правда, Звездный флот дал мне несколько простых миссий – обычная доставка. Может, это их способ извиниться и поблагодарить? Не важно. Я не жалуюсь.  
– Тебе скучно.  
Мне не нужно видеть, чтобы понять – это легко читается в голосе Джима.   
– Что? Да нет. Ну, может быть. Но я не против возможности передохнуть. Занимаю себя тем, что тренирую Сулу и строю секретные планы, как бы свалить на Ухуру побольше ответственности. Кажется, она меня раскусила, – он делает паузу. – Я думал, Чехову будет сложно управлять твоими учеными, но он всем нравится. Они относятся к нему как к вундеркинду, что, собственно, правда – и это его дико раздражает. Могу себе представить. Но они привыкнут.   
– Джим, это только твой третий циркадный цикл после того, как закончилась моя операция. В твоем голосе слишком много подавленности.  
– А кто сказал, что я подавлен? Мне скучно, ты прав. Сколько еще ждать, когда снимут повязки?  
– Доктор Маккой считает, потребуется еще семь твоих циркадных циклов.  
– Почему ты просто не скажешь в днях?  
– Потому что ты не придерживаешься нормальных земных суток.  
– Правда? Не обращал внимания. Однако, точность. – Я услышал какое-то шарканье. – Но семь дней?  
– Не жалуйся, Джим. Случись это пару лет назад, Спок остался бы слепым окончательно и бесповоротно. Семь дней — совсем недолго.  
– Да, конечно.  
– Вот именно, Джим. Не уйдешь с дороги? Ты мне мешаешь собирать данные.  
Биокровать чуть двинулась, когда Джим спрыгнул с насиженного места рядом со мной.  
– Доктор, мистер ле Гуин ждет вас на девятой кровати, – раздался голос сестры Чепел.  
– Понял. Что-то необычное в его графиках?  
– Ничего особенного. Просто чувствует себя немного нездоровым. Возможно, это связано с теми жуками-амебами.  
– Возможно. Можешь закончить здесь? Сними еще пару показаний, смени повязки — ты знаешь, что делать.  
– Конечно, доктор.  
Я услышал быстрые шаги медсестры, приближающиеся к моей кровати. Джим молчал, но я ощущал его присутствие. Он сказал бы мне, если должен бы был уйти.  
– Капитан, возможно, вы не захотите на это смотреть.  
– Почему?  
– Около его глаз были сделаны надрезы. Швы еще не совсем закрылись, и там все еще может быть немного гноя.  
– Вы же сказали, что не останется шрамов!  
– Их и не будет, – ответила она. – Наклоните голову немного, мистер Спок, да, вот так, – она начала разматывать мои повязки. – Но пока идет процесс лечения. Полагаю, швы исчезнут через пару дней.  
  
Ее движения были легкими и быстрыми. Медсестра осознанно избегала прикосновений к моим пси-точкам, снимая последний слой повязок.  
Джим резко втянул воздух.  
Сестра Чепел тщательно промыла мои глаза специальным гелем, прописанным М’Бенга. Уверенными движениями она медленно и тщательно смыла кровь и выделения, скопившиеся вокруг. Затем покрыла мои глаза чистым составом, следя за тем, чтобы не осталось незатронутых участков, особенно обращая внимание на веки и на кожу под глазами. В завершение она нанесла лекарство на сами глазные яблоки, после чего наложила свежие повязки.  
– Ну вот. Все закончилось. Это же не больно, мистер Спок? – весело спросила она.  
Я чувствовал, что она рассматривает повязки. Еще несколько движений – она поправила ткань, заканчивая работу.  
– Что за состав вы использовали?  
– Специальная формула, разработанная Леонардом, – она заторопилась. – Это уже новая версия, я кое-что изменила, протестировала в лаборатории, внесла небольшие улучшения. Состав уберет ощущение жжения, которое он испытывает.  
– Ты чувствуешь жжение? Почему ты никогда не говорил мне… никому об этом?  
– Это несравнимо с тем, что…  
– Мистер Спок, мы уже это обсуждали, – сказала она, забирая мою подушку. Судя по звукам, она ее взбивала. – Боль не только порождение разума. Эта мысль помогала вам, пока это существо жило внутри вас, но обычно боль – это важный индикатор, и доктор должен знать о ней. О, капитан, вы бы слышали Леонарда, когда по показаниям трикодера стало ясно, что у Спока печет глаза. Настоящее извержение вулкана, – она издала звук, имитирующий этот процесс.  
Джим невольно засмеялся. Сестра Чепел поправила мне одеяло.  
– Слушай ее. Она знает, что делает, – проворчал Джим.  
– Я бы не стала утверждать с такой уверенностью, – рассмеялась она. Потом раздался звук текущей воды. Она наполнила мою чашку. – Я просто следую указаниям доктора.  
– Чепел! Ты мне нужна здесь! – окликнул ее доктор Маккой.  
У этого человека исключительно громкий голос.  
– Ну и славно. Если вам что-то понадобится, зовите меня, мистер Спок... О, как я могла забыть! – пробормотала она. – Вы должны были мне сказать, мистер Спок! Мы здесь чтобы помогать, правда, — и перед тем как уйти, она изменила температуру биокровати соответственно моим предпочтениям.  
  
До этого момента я ограничивал общение с сестрой Чепел, насколько было возможно. Ее чувства ко мне были нежеланны, и я не хотел, чтобы они еще больше углублялись. Мое суждение о ней основывалось на ее поведении под влиянием вируса Пси 2000. Тогда она призналась мне в страстной любви и в процессе признания инфицировала меня. Опыт, полученный мной во время полной потери контроля над эмоциями, никак не улучшил сложившееся о ней мнение.  
Обстоятельства довольно часто сводили нас вместе. Я провел много времени в лазарете, пока ждал выздоровления капитана, Леонарда, Ниоты, многих других людей. После случая с Пси 2000 я старался избегать ее, и она тоже держалась в стороне. Однако, мы не могли совсем не разговаривать друг с другом, потому что того требовали обязанности или события, разворачивающиеся на «Энтерпрайз». Но наше общение было коротким и деловым, окрашенным напряжением и основанным на формальной вежливости.   
Прошел почти год, как мы покинули доки на Земле. За это время я многое узнал о землянах. Эти эмоциональные существа постоянно меняются и развиваются в разных направлениях, словно дерево, раскидывающее свои ветви. Кристина Чепел уже не тот человек, каким она была во время случая с Пси 2000, я тоже изменился. Я ошибался на ее счет.  
  
Во время выпавших испытаний она была добра и щедра, и выполняла обязанности с высоким профессионализмом. Она эффективна, быстро перенимает новые методики, к тому же сама по себе талантливый ученый, и обладает удивительной способностью подмечать детали. Действия, вроде изменения температуры моей кровати, для нее обычны – так она ведет себя с любым пациентом. Она внимательна к нуждам больных и умеет терпеливо слушать. Во многих смыслах она дополняет несколько несдержанный стиль доктора Маккоя. У нее непринужденная манера общения с больными, и благодаря этому лазарет кажется не таким холодным.  
– Она перекрасила волосы. Ты знаешь? Конечно нет, ты же не видишь, – напомнил Джим сам себе. – Ниота помогла ей, и теперь она рыжеватая блондинка. Мне поначалу не нравилось, но со временем привыкаешь.


	80. Слепота. Лечение.

Я не слишком разбираюсь в технических деталях того, насколько процесс лечения на Земле отличается от аналогичного на Вулкане. Однако одно отличие очевидно.  
Вулканцы выздоравливают в одиночестве. Пациент входит в особенный целительный транс, вызванный врачом, и когда выходит из транса, тот же врач будет рядом. После транса выздоравливающий остается в изоляции в течение пяти-тринадцати вулканских дней. И все это время он проводит в усиленных медитациях, возвращая контроль над собственным телом. Любое отвлечение внимания, всё, что может помешать трансу или медитации, строжайше запрещено.   
Он ест только сырую пищу и пьет только воду в том количестве, которое предписывает врач. Вулканские лечебные учреждения очень утилитарны, земляне назвали бы такой стиль минималистичным. Они предназначены создавать ощущение уединения и полной конфиденциальности. Пациенты никогда не встречаются с другими больными и даже своего врача видят крайне редко. Иногда при больнице может быть небольшой пруд или сад камней, но целители все еще не пришли к общему мнению, помогает ли это ментальному выздоровлению или вредит, внося дисбаланс в однообразность предписаний. Вулканские медицинские центры всегда погружены в тишину. Общение в них по большей части проходит телепатически.  
Вулканская медицина строго разделена на две дисциплины. Большинство вулканцев, избравших профессию целителя, учатся лечить разум и лечить тело через разум. Медицина, связанная только с телом называется хирургией. Хирургия на Вулкане практикуется довольно редко, так как большинство болезней могут быть излечены под руководством целителя. Даже после хирургических операций вулканец проходит лечебный цикл под присмотром целителей и проходит через транс, изоляцию и медитацию.  
После окончания нужного периода, он возвращается к обычной жизни, словно не было никакого перерыва. Его отсутствие и визит к целителям никогда не становится предметом обсуждения. Он заранее предупреждает всех знакомых о своем отсутствии. Когда он возвращается, они уже знают причину, почему он не исполнял свои обязанности некоторое время, и не задают вопросов. Нелогично спрашивать о том, о чем уже осведомлен. Они так же не интересуются состоянием его здоровья или тем, как долго длилось лечение. Совершенно очевидно, если врачи позволили ему вернуться к работе, его тело и разум в приемлемом состоянии. И лечение прошло успешно.  
  
С землянами все иначе. Они не выносят выздоравливать в одиночестве. Опубликованы исследования, доказывающие позитивную связь между эмоциональным состоянием землян и скоростью их выздоровления. В процессе лечения эмоции землян, как и в других аспектах жизни, играют значительную роль. Близкие больного стараются морально поддержать его, навещают, интересуются состоянием – в земных больницах для этого созданы все условия. Существуют специальные часы для приема посетителей, а также специальные места, где желающие могут узнать новости от врачей. Земные больницы наполнены движением, приходящими и уходящими людьми, докторами, медсестрами, администраторами, сиделками, обслуживающим персоналом. Все время происходят какие-то эмоциональные сцены, чувства землян демонстрируются во всем диапазоне.  
На Земле доктора редко обладают способностями к телепатии или эмпатии. Физическое состояние пациента оценивается с помощью трикодера. Но, несмотря на это, любой, абсолютно любой доктор обязательно задает совершенно ненужные вопросы. В бесконечных вариациях повторяются одни и те же предложения: «как вы себя чувствуете?», «все хорошо?», «чем я могу помочь?», «зовите меня, если что-то понадобится», «вы хорошо себя чувствуете?», «вас что-то беспокоит?», «вам лучше?», «вам больно?», «рад слышать, что у вас все в порядке», «как вы сегодня?», «надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь». Все эти высказывания делают упор на физическое состояние пациента, но посыл тут скорее эмоциональный.  
  
Лазарет на «Энтерпрайз» не является исключением, особенно с таким главой медицинской службы, как доктор Леонард Маккой. Леонард управляет всем в ярко выраженной земной манере. Насколько я помню изначальную планировку лазарета, при нем были внесены некоторые изменения в оригинальный дизайн. Он разместил биокровати попарно, так у каждого пациента появился компаньон. Он настоял на том, чтобы мистер Скотт оборудовал здесь новейшую репликационную систему, чтобы пациенты могли получать пищу, соответствующую их вкусу, если это разрешено предписаниями врача, или он сам мог бы программировать обеды с определенной питательной ценностью, наиболее отвечающие предпочтениям пациента. Он изменил назначение помещения, которое должно было стать его личным кабинетом, сделав там еще одну палату, а свой стол переставил в ординаторскую. Он и другие работники медицинской службы персонализировали пространство, развесив изображения улыбающихся, выздоравливающих пациентов, записки с благодарностями, засушенные цветы и разные безделушки.  
Леонард сообщил мне, что у него имеется полка с коллекцией электронных книг, двумерных видеоигр, и даже маленький плюшевый медведь, и если вдруг меня заинтересует что-нибудь из упомянутого, я могу свободно этим воспользоваться, а еще добавил, что медведя зовут Теодор или Тедди. Потом Леонард рассказал, что в лазарете есть биокровать с именем Джима. Он сам попросил мистера Скотта сделать гравировку на спинке кровати. Доктор угрожал проделать то же самое для меня, так как мои визиты в лазарет в последнее время значительно участились.  
  
После случившегося на Деневе у меня было чрезмерно много посетителей из всех отделов. Фразы, о которых я говорил выше, повторялись несчетное количество раз. Некоторые посетители даже позаботились достать свежие цветы – по словам Ниоты, очень красивые. Часто к ним прилагались открытки, и Ниота читала мне содержание, которое, опять-таки, являлось очередным вариантом «выздоравливайте быстрее», «поправляйтесь», «надеюсь, вам скоро станет лучше». Подобные вещи ставят меня в тупик. Я временно слеп. Хотя бы учитывая то, что я не в состоянии видеть, какой смысл в цветах и открытках? Как они могут помочь телу восстановить поврежденные клетки?  
  
– Никто и не думает, что цветы повлияют на физический процесс выздоровления, Спок, – объяснила Ниота. – Они значат, что людям не все равно. Команда ценит то, что ты сделал, рискнул жизнью, чтобы остановить инопланетную заразу. Они хотят показать, что ты не один, что они думают о тебе. Ты столько раз выручал их и снова делаешь это, когда случается кризис. Теперь они хотят позаботиться о тебе.  
– Я действовал, исполняя свой долг, а не из чувства некой неопределенной симпатии. Я бы поступил так же вне зависимости, принесли бы они эти экстравагантные ботанические объекты или нет. Я вулканец.  
– Спок, не будь таким вредным. Это проявления искренних чувств, и подарки тоже идут от души. Эмоции могут мало значить для вулканцев, но для землян они важны. Намерение, это главное.  
– Еще одно высказывание, основанное на эмоциях.  
Ниота передвинулась на кровати.  
– Ну ладно, не знаю, что на тебя сегодня нашло, но это не заслуженно. Что случилось?  
– Ничего особенного. Я просто не понимаю желания землян изливать эмоции столь бесполезным способом. Все эти цветы – просто трата ресурсов, а визиты – трата времени.  
Повисло долгое молчание.  
– Это связано с «Нарадой», да? – тихо спросила Ниота.  
Я промолчал.  
– Понятно, так и есть. После того, что случилось, люди присылали много писем, записок со словами поддержки, устраивали прощальные церемонии и оплакивали потерю Вулкана. Я помню. Ты это ненавидел.  
Все, с кем ты встречался, излучали сочувствие и говорили, как им жаль. Я замечала, как застывал твой взгляд, хотя ты кивал и вежливо благодарил. Они показывали свою скорбь, и ты видел, как легко у них выходит бросаться словами, эмоциями, выражать фальшивое сочувствие. Они горевали, но на самом деле это все было подделкой. Они скорбели, но потому что так принято, из-за того, что испытывали смущение, а не потому, что у них от души оторвали кусок. Я видела, как ты пытался скрывать боль, в то время как все остальные вокруг бездумно говорили о трагедии. И я видела, как ты ненавидел их за это.  
Послушай, любой человек, у которого случилось настоящее горе, испытывает те же чувства. Словно сердце разбилось на части, а боль в груди давит так сильно, что невозможно произнести ни слова, невозможно вдохнуть. Но он вынужден идти на похороны и искать слова. Которые не находит, эмоции его предают. Такова человеческая жизнь.  
Я понимаю, к каким выводам ты пришел. Ты думаешь, что все эмоции фальшивы. Что все, кто навещал тебя, неискренни в своих словах и действиях. Возможно, ты прав. Возможно – нет. Я не могу поклясться, что все, кто был здесь, кто присылал открытки, действительно говорили то, что чувствовали, но я точно знаю, что среди них много тех, кто абсолютно искренен и честен.  
– Как ты можешь быть уверена, ndugu? Ты не можешь читать их мысли.  
– Я знаю, потому что они служат вместе с тобой. Они уважают тебя и восхищаются. Почти год вы работаете бок о бок, и они тебя знают. Может быть не слишком глубоко, но гораздо лучше, чем чужаки, проливавшие слезы из-за гибели твоей планеты. Они приходили сюда, потому что им не все равно, что с тобой, они искренне хотят помочь. И это жестоко отталкивать их и презирать их усилия, – мягко закончила она с еле заметным огорчением в голосе.  
Ниота обняла меня. Я обнял ее в ответ. Одной рукой она притянула к себе мою голову.  
– Все хорошо, – прошептала она. – Мы рядом. Ты настолько привык справляться один, что просто не знаешь, как принимать помощь от других. Но мы рядом, Спок. Позволь нам помочь.  _Mficha uchi hazai._  
Я отстранился.  
– Ниота, мне совсем непонятна твоя пословица. «Та, которая прячет свою наготу, никогда не родит»?  
Она рассмеялась.  
– Она означает, что если тебе что-то нужно, ты должен сказать нам, не важно, насколько это смущает, не важно, если это вызывает стыд или пугает. Мы твои друзья. Мы хотим помочь, но сперва ты должен сказать. Мы не сможем помочь, если даже не знаем, что тебя что-то беспокоит. Для этого и нужно общение – это как обещание, что мы встретимся на середине пути, если ты пройдешь свою половину дороги.  
Я вернулся в предыдущее положение, опустив голову ей на плечо. Ниота не задумываясь гладила меня по спине. Некоторое время мы молчали.  
– Тебе лучше?  
Я кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Мне нужно поспать немного, прежде чем снова отправляться на мостик, но я зайду в обед.  
Она поправила мое покрывало. Я слышал, как она что-то переставляла, наливала воду – это Ниота наводила порядок и поливала цветы. Закончив, она легко поцеловала меня в щеку.  
– Увидимся.  
И она ушла. Спустя несколько минут появились новые посетители.  
  
Количество посетителей за восьмичасовую смену снизилось по сравнению с началом. Теперь ко мне приходят только те, кто делает это не в первый раз. Среди них доктор Латимер, доктор Рии, доктор Маканналис, доктор Перес-Запатеро, доктор Ониежекве, доктор Цвангрия, лейтенант Кондор, лейтенант Кси, лейтенант Коннорс, энсин Зайяк, йомен Нгуйен, йомен Адамович, инженер Васкес, инженер Каридиш, и инженер Ямамото. Конечно же, капитан и Ниота навещают меня постоянно, сестра Чепел всегда где-то поблизости в лазарете. Павел, Сулу, Скотти тоже приходят ко мне. И всегда говорят одно и то же. «Как ты себя чувствуешь? Лучше?» «Мне нужно возвращаться, выздоравливай!»   
«Если я могу чем-то помочь, дай мне знать».


	81. Cлепота. Сулу, Чехов, Скотти.

– Привет, коммандер. Как дела?  
– Мое выздоровление проходит с соответствующей скоростью. Доктор Маккой и М’Бенга считают, что я полностью поправлюсь.  
– Джим будет в восторге это услышать.  
– Не сомневаюсь, лейтенант Сулу.  
– Не обязательно каждый раз называть меня «лейтенант». Вообще-то я как раз хотел попросить. Можно я буду звать вас просто Спок? А вы меня Сулу? Меня так все зовут, и мне так больше нравится.  
– Я не возражаю против вашего предложения, Сулу.  
– Отлично.  
Что-то зашуршало.  
– Вам, наверное, здесь ужасно скучно – просто сидеть и ничего не делать.  
– По правде сказать, у меня довольно мало свободного времени. Много посетителей.  
– Здорово. Правда, классно, – он помолчал. – Я хотел спросить, а вы умеете читать по Брайлю?  
– Я не знаком с этой системой.  
– Это просто выпуклые буквы, так чтобы их мог читать и писать слепой человек. У меня сестра работает в школе для слепых, поэтому я в курсе.   
– Я не знал, что у вас есть сестра.  
– Две старших. Мы с отцом единственные здоровые люди в царстве сумасшедших женщин, – добавил он со смехом.  
– У вашей сестры тоже проблемы со зрением?  
– У старшей, Сайоми. Она родилась слепой, но доктора смогли как-то спасти ее оптический нерв и вернуть ей зрение частично. Но фактически, она почти не видит и предпочитает всегда иметь с собой сенсорную сеть или трость...   
Я принес книгу. Подумал, что вы захотите, чтобы я вам почитал… Я читал ей, когда мы были детьми.  
– Какую книгу?  
– Хм, у меня их не так много. Я принес классику. Сервантеса. Он великолепен.  
– Я не читал его.  
– О, тогда обязательно нужно познакомиться. Я начну.  
  
 _Desocupado lector: sin juramento me podrás creer que quisiera que este libro, como hijo del entendimiento, fuera el más hermoso, el más gallardo y más discreto que pudiera imaginarse. Pero no he podido yo contravenir al orden de naturaleza; que en ella cada cosa engendra su semejante. Y así, ¿qué podrá engendrar el estéril y mal cultivado ingenio mío, sino la historia de un hijo seco, avellanado, antojadizo y lleno de pensamientos varios y nunca imaginados de otro alguno, bien como quien se engendró en una cárcel, donde toda incomodidad tiene su asiento y donde todo triste ruido hace su habitación? El sosiego, el lugar apacible, la amenidad de los campos, la serenidad de los cielos, el murmurar de las fuentes, la quietud del espíritu son grande parte para que las musas más estériles se muestren fecundas y ofrezcan partos al mundo que le colmen de maravilla y de contento. Acontece tener un padre un hijo feo y sin gracia alguna, y el amor que le tiene le pone una venda en los ojos para que no vea sus faltas, antes las juzga por discreciones y lindezas y las cuenta a sus amigos por agudezas y donaires.”_  
  
Я откинулся на спинку кровати, слушая, как Сулу читает на испанском Дон Кихота.  
  
 _— “En efeto, rematado ya su juicio, vino a dar en el más estraño pensamiento que jamás dio loco en el mundo; y fue que le pareció convenible y necesario, así para el aumento de su honra como para el servicio de su república, hacerse caballero andante, y irse por todo el mundo con sus armas y caballo a buscar las aventuras y a ejercitarse en todo aquello que él había leído que los caballeros andantes se ejercitaban, deshaciendo todo género de agravio, y poniéndose en ocasiones y peligros donde, acabándolos, cobrase eterno nombre y fama.”_ ***  
  
– Хикару, ты же не собираешься читать мистеру Споку всю эту книжку на испанском,  _da_?  
– Если тебе не нравится «Дон Кихот», это не значит, что он не нравится и Споку.  
– Я пришел его спасти.  _Kstati,_  должен тебя предупредить, кэптен не в настроении. Потому что энсин Шккепери наделал ошибок и устроил на мостике бардак.  
– Понял. Спасибо. Завтра в то же время, Спок?  
Я кивнул.  
– Я буду рад и вам, и вашей книге, Сулу.  
– Супер. Увидимся, Паша.  
–  _Da, uvidyimsya._ Мы друзья, но я его не понимаю, – сказал Павел, словно констатируя факт. –  _Kak wui sebya chustvuyetye,_  мистер Спок?  
– Хорошо, мистер Чехов.  
–  _Otlichno._  Прекрасные новости. А у меня для вас тоже прекрасные новости, мистер Спок.  
– Вы закончили вычисления?  
–  _Tochnо._  Рассчеты проверены, а ещё пришло сообщение от «Межзвездного обозрения космофизики». Они приняли статью! И переслали копию в «Природу», и там ее тоже приняли! Мои друзья в России умрут от зависти. Конечно, немножко порадуются, но и обзавидуются точно.  _Im pridetsa zaplatit mne kuchu kreditov._  Мы спорили, кто из нас первый сможет опубликоваться в «Межзвездном обозрении». Но мне тут кое-что пришло в голову, – продолжил он, не останавливаясь. – Я не мог перестать об этом думать, пока не уснул, а во сне увидел идею. А что если мы создадим границу поверхности? Как думаете? Интересно выйдет?  
– Какой род узла удастся получить?  
– Вот тут и загвоздка. Я не знаю. Я посчитал в программе, и ответ получился – шестого рода, но кажется, это неправильно. Шесть это слишком много. Я думал об алгоритме Зейферта, чтобы получить род пониже, но не сработало.  
– Я обдумаю этот вопрос, когда зрение восстановится. Но ваши предположения интригуют. Мы сможем получить интересные результаты, однако я не уверен, что применительно к нашей поверхности стоит сразу говорить о границах.  
– Мне было интересно. Не знаю, выйдет ли из этого что-нибудь.  
– Я подумаю, Павел.  
–  _Zdorovo_. Сулу вам читал какую-то глупую историю?  
– Мне она показалась занимательной.  
– У меня тоже есть книга. Вам очень понравится, она на русском. Классика. Я читаю пару теорем каждый вечер, на сон грядущий. Хотите послушать, мистер Спок?  
– Не возражаю.  
–  _Nu, togda poehali._  Это планиметрия по федеральным стандартам. Я начну с  _pervoi_ главы?  
– Как вам удобно, Павел. Я в вашем распоряжении. – Похоже, любимое времяпрепровождение землян – читать книги во время визитов в больницу.  
  
 _"Geometricheskie figuri. Chiast prostranstva, ogranichennaia so vseh storon, naziavaetsa geometrichaskim telom. geometricheskoe telo otdeliaetsa ot okrugiauschego prostranstva poverhnostiu. Chiast poverhnosti otdeliaetsa ot smegnoi chasti liniey. Chast liniyi otdeliaetsa ot smegnoi chasti tochkoi. Geometricheskoe telo, poverhnost, linia i tochka ne suschestvoiut rasdelno.odnako pri pomoshi otvlecheniya mi mogem rassmatrivat poverhnost nezavisimo ot geometricheskogo tela, liniyu— nezavisimo ot poverhnosti i tochku — nezavisimo ot liniyi. pri etom poverhnost mi dolgni predstavit sebe ne imeyushey tolshini, liniyu — ne imeushei ni tolshini, ni shirini i tochku — ne imeiushey ni dlini, ni shirini, ni tolshini"._  
  
– Что этот мальчишка бормочет, мистер Спок?  
– Он читает мне учебник по геометрии, мистер Скотт. Я не очень близко знаком с русским языком, но это любопытный опыт.  
– Я должен сбалансировать Сулу. Он читает Споку испанский роман про рыцарей. Не хочу, чтобы у коммандера мозги расслабились. Теоремы гораздо лучше каких-то там  _skazok._  
– У парня в голове все спуталось, да, мистер Спок?  
– Без комментариев.  
– Я составлю вам двоим компанию. Я принес сэндвич, – веганский, так что не беспокойтесь, мистер Спок. С технической стороны это вообще не сэндвич. Скорее ролл. Я подумал, будет попроще, чем управляться с двумя кусками хлеба и тем, что между ними. Там цветная капуста и рис. Я брал такой на днях. Давайте, я разверну. Вот так, хорошо. Удобно? И вкусно. А у меня сэндвич с солониной – не могу устоять перед куском мяса с сыром. Самое то, что нужно, – произнес мистер Скотт с набитым ртом. – Двигай стул и садись с нами или сбегай за чем-нибудь, что там едят русские. Мы будем тут.  
–  _Nyet, nyet._  Я вернусь в компьютерную лабораторию и поработаю с задачкой. И еще у меня конференция в научном отделе. Не знаю, что там запланировано, но кэптен будет.  
– Это обычное собрание для предоставления текущих результатов разных проектов. Вам не придется принимать никаких решений.  
– Это хорошо. Не представляю, как реагировать, когда тамошние старики начинают похлопывать меня по спине. Нельзя же сказать «нет» дедушке, который, по сути, отец ксеноэкофизиологии. Вот Сулу в этом хорошо разбирается.  
– Слава доктора Фомину бежит впереди его. Говоря земными понятиями, он – человек дела, поэтому охотно участвует в высадках и собирает данные, вместо того, чтобы занять почетную должность где-нибудь в одном из многочисленных престижных университетов, куда его приглашали.  
– Ладно, парни, хватить болтать о науке. Я тоже люблю свою работу, но я тут про моторы не заливаю. Хотя, еcли хотите послушать…  
– Мы все поняли, мистер Скотт,  
Он звучно рассмеялся.  
–  _Poka, rebyata._  Увидимся позже.  
– Увидимся в транспортаторной, Чехов. Ну так как, мистер Спок, как вы сегодня? Получше? Знаете, я тут на днях шутку слышал. До слез. Это один из моих парней-инженеров рассказывал. Хотите, расскажу?  
Почему бы нет. Земляне каждый день удивляют меня все больше.  
– Вот славный человек! Я знаю, что вы юмор понимаете, мистер Спок. Короче так. Может, вы уже слышали. Ну да не важно.  
«Шерлок Холмс и Доктор Ватсон отправились в поход. Не знаю куда, наверное, приятная поездочка на природу образовалась. Но это детали.  
Поставили палатку под звездами и легли спать. Где-то глубокой ночью Холмс будит Ватсона.  
– Ватсон, взгляните на небо и скажите, что вы видите.  
Ватсон отвечает:  
– А что? Я вижу миллионы и миллионы звезд, дорогой Холмс.  
Шерлок продолжает:  
– И что из этого следует?  
Ватсон задумывается. Холмсу нужно дать блестящий ответ. Хоть раз в жизни Ватсон не хочет услышать что-то, что начнется с «Это элементарно». Фразка уже поднадоела. Ну, думает он, думает, мозги кипят. Эврика! Прозрение! Холмс наверняка спрашивал про это.  
– Это просто, Холмс. Миллионы звезд, и хотя бы у некоторых есть планеты, и большая вероятность, что среди них есть и планеты, похожие на Землю – просто по закону вероятности. А если есть похожие на Землю небесные тела, то можно предположить, что на них есть жизнь!  
«Ха! – думает он довольный, – Я его уел. – Мысленно хлопает себя по плечу. – Молодец, Ватсон, молодец!»   
Но Холмс отвечает:  
– Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы, дорогой Ватсон. То, что мы можем видеть звезды, означает, что кто-то украл нашу палатку».  
  
На другом конце лазарета начинает смеяться Леонард, ему вторят голоса сестры Чепел и М’Бенга.  
Я не могу видеть, но я чувствую сияние счастья, исходящее от них всех. И впервые позволяю себе мысленно присоединиться к их смеху, вместо того, чтобы остаться в стороне.

* * *

* * *

***  
Сервантес. Дон Кихот.   
Из пролога и главы первой. Перевод Н. Любимова.  
  
 _Досужий читатель! Ты и без клятвы можешь поверить, как хотелось бы мне,  
чтобы эта книга, плод моего разумения, являла собою верх красоты, изящества  
и глубокомыслия. Но отменить закон природы, согласно которому всякое живое  
существо порождает себе подобное, не в моей власти. А когда так, то что же  
иное мог породить бесплодный мой и неразвитый ум, если не повесть о  
костлявом, тощем, взбалмошном сыне, полном самых неожиданных мыслей, доселе  
никому не приходивших в голову, - словом, о таком, какого только и можно  
было породить в темнице, местопребывании всякого рода помех, обиталище одних  
лишь унылых звуков. Тихий уголок, покой, приветные долины, безоблачные  
небеса, журчащие ручьи, умиротворенный дух - вот что способно оплодотворить  
самую бесплодную музу и благодаря чему ее потомство, едва появившись на  
свет, преисполняет его восторгом и удивлением. Случается иной раз, что у  
кого-нибудь родится безобразный и нескладный сын, однако же любовь спешит  
наложить повязку на глаза отца, и он не только не замечает его недостатков,  
но, напротив того, в самых этих недостатках находит нечто остроумное и  
привлекательное и в разговоре с друзьями выдает их за образец сметливости и  
грации._  
  
 _И вот, когда он уже окончательно свихнулся, в голову ему пришла такая_  
странная мысль, какая еще не приходила ни одному безумцу на свете, а именно:  
он почел благоразумным и даже необходимым как для собственной славы, так и  
для пользы отечества сделаться странствующим рыцарем, сесть на коня и, с  
оружием в руках отправившись на поиски приключений, начать заниматься тем  
же, чем, как это ему было известно из книг, все странствующие рыцари,  
скитаясь по свету, обыкновенно занимались, то есть искоренять всякого рода  
неправду и в борении со всевозможными случайностями и опасностями стяжать  
себе бессмертное имя и почет.

 

 


	82. Слепота. То, чего не замечают.

– Я бы выбрал остаться глухим.  
– Правда? Ты предпочел бы глухоту слепоте?  
– Я пилот. Я мог бы летать, если бы не слышал, но с глазами все было бы в порядке. А я немного представляю, каково это – быть слепым. И если бы я мог изменить одну вещь в мире, я бы вернул зрение сестре. – Сулу замолчал, затем продолжил твердым голосом. – Они никогда не видела неба.   
– А ты, Скотти?  
– Ну вы и сложные вопросы задаете, капитан. Мне нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что я делаю, но и слух тоже важен. Думаю, у меня бы крыша поехала, если бы я не мог слышать голосок нашей Серебряной Леди.  
– Ты мог бы чувствовать ритм и вибрацию корабля, – заметила Ниота.  
– Ну да, правда. Наверное, и то, и другое было бы тяжело. Но если вы сказали бы мне выбрать между этим и моими руками, то, знаете, тут никаких вопросов. Забирайте зрение, забирайте слух, что хотите забирайте, но руки оставьте мои.  
– Аминь.  
Я почти чувствую, как Джим смотрит на доктора Маккоя с вопросом.  
– Джим, современная медицина может восстановить – не идеально, но все же вполне сносно – все, о чем вы тут говорили. Уже придумали способ выращивания новых конечностей, но тут еще свои сложности. Кроме того есть протезы – простые и роботизированные, но не думаю, что что-нибудь из этого сравнится с руками, данными от рождения.  
– Я бы выбрала слепоту, а не глухоту.  
– Очевидный выбор, да? Ты же офицер связи. Ты должна слышать подпространственные передачи.  
– Не по этому. Мой выбор не имеет отношения к Звездному флоту.  
– А почему? – спросил Джим.  
– Мне кажется, я смогу прожить оставшуюся жизнь, не видя цветов. Будет непросто, но я справлюсь. Никогда не видеть восходов или закатов, не видеть лиц людей, которых я люблю.  
– Когда ты так говоришь, слепота кажется ужасающей, – заметила сестра Чепел.  
– Не настолько ужасающей, как жизнь без звуков. Больше не слышать песен? Жизнь без музыки? Да я лучше умру.  
– Ниота, не стоит гиперболизировать.  
– Я серьезно, Спок. Музыка из всех вещей во вселенной волнует меня глубже всего. Я люблю петь, люблю слушать, как поют другие. Я не смотрю на звезды, я их слушаю.  
– Это имеет отношение к работе! Скотти прав!  
Я почти уверен, что Ниота закатывает глаза. Раздается легкий звук шлепка.  
– За что?  
– За то, что ведешь себя как идиот, вот за что, Джим, – рассмеялся Леонард. – А вы, Чехов? У русских есть свои предпочтения?  
– Я об этом не думал. Но, наверное, предпочтительнее глухота. Я не разбирался. Без глаз заниматься навигацией сложно. Если Хикару выбирает глухоту, наверно тогда лучше, чтобы я выбрал слепоту. Он будет читать мне дурацкие истории, а я буду писать на стенах физические формулы, как пророк, – он рассмеялся. – Из-за нас все начнут с ума сходить, будет интересно жить. Не худший способ существования.  
– Почему вы спрашиваете, капитан? Это что, вроде какого-нибудь психологического теста?  
– Что? Нет. Просто любопытство. И я узнаю много нового. Я не был в курсе, что у тебя есть слепая сестра.  
– Как дела у Сайоми? А Катцу? Боже мой, я тысячу лет их не видела! – воскликнула сестра Чепел.  
– Все хорошо, по крайней мере, было, когда мы последний раз говорили. Должно быть хорошо.  
– Я была так занята, что не смогла поговорить с ними. Как только выпадет возможность, это первое, что я сделаю.  
– Уверен, они будут очень рады, особенно Катцу. Она закончила ординатуру, подумывает о том, чтобы пойти в медицинский отдел Звездного флота.  
– Откуда ты знаешь сестер Сулу, Крис?  
– Мы были лучшими подругами, когда я жила в Сан-Франциско. Наши семьи жили по соседству.   
– Через улицу.  
– Мы были хорошими соседями. Я гуляла с подружками почти каждый день. Мы выгоняли Сулу из комнаты – у него всегда был меч или что-то похожее, пока мы играли в куклы или в домик.  
Сулу рассмеялся.  
– Хорошее было время.  
– Но, конечно, потом мы переехали. Наверное, лет пятнадцать прошло, с тех пор как мы в последний раз виделись. А теперь мы служим на одном корабле.  
– Мир тесен, – сказал Леонард.  
– Я бы за это выпил, – добавил Скотти, – Ну а ты, Джим, раз уж заговорил об этом. Без чего бы ты мог жить?  
– Вот да.  
– Ну, без многих вещей. Без Комака с его шилом в заднице, к примеру.   
– Кончай увиливать, Джим.  
– Я не знаю. Я спросил, потому что это просто пришло в голову, я не знаю ответа. Звездный флот не берет в капитаны людей с инвалидностью, так что лучше, чтобы у меня все было целым, сами понимаете. – Джим помолчал. – А без чего можешь жить ты, Спок?  
– Без всего, что вам не нужно, капитан.  
– Здорово. Я сам хотел так ответить.  
По непонятной причине в разговоре возникла пауза.  
– Будь я проклят, если это не самая ироничная штука, которую я видел. Просто кино какое-то.  
– Или корейская драма. Ты ведь представляешь, о чем я, Крис?  
Она рассмеялась.  
– Я смотрела их вместе с Катцу и пересказывала Сайоми происходящее. Такие душещипательные фильмы!  
– Вы о чем, черт побери?  
– Мы исполняем Первую Директиву, кэптэн. Невмешательство.  
– Невмешательство во что?  
– Ни во что. Невмешательство ни во что.  
– Вы, ребята, все замешаны, да? Спок, и ты с ними?  
– Нет, капитан. Я, как и вы, в потемках.  
– Пять из десяти баллов за игру слов. Ты все лучше справляешься с этим, но это не лучшая твоя попытка.  
– Я не знал, что вы следите за моими успехами, Джим.  
– Кто-то же должен проследить, чтобы ты не сбился с правильного пути.  
Несколько человек искусственно закашлялись. Леонард фыркнул. Я расслышал, как он пробормотал себе под нос: «Да куда он от тебя денется, Джим».  
– Так, и что это было?  
– Ничего. Мне пора заняться делами. Бурчу из-за новых перестановок. Смотреть на это больше не могу.   
– На что смотреть? Черт возьми, ребята, вы все против нас ополчились?  
– Ну, есть какой-то предел. Наступит момент, мы точно Первую Директиву нарушим.  
– Мы еще не решили, какую дату выбрать для дедлайна.  
– Слушайте, кончайте говорить загадками и объясните, черт побери, на простом Стандарте, что вообще происходит? Вам что, штаб секретную миссию поручил? А мне не положено знать? Если это действительно так, вы, ребята, полностью по нулям в умении хранить секреты.  
Никто не ответил. По недовольному звуку, вырвавшемуся у Джима, и эмоциям, что он излучал, было очевидно, насколько он раздражен.  
– Ну и ладно, молчите дальше. Мы со Споком все равно узнаем. Правда, Спок?  
– Полагаю, их секрет имеет отношение к нам, Джим.  
– Мы разберемся.  
– Да уж пожалуйста, разберитесь, – загадочно произнес Сулу.  
Снова повисла пауза.  
– Вам сильно повезло, ребята, что Спок вас не видит, он бы с вас живых не слез.  
– Измените местоимение и время глагола, и я соглашусь с утверждением.  
– Это полный бред.  
– Отрицание не лучшая тактика как для тебя, так и для Спока, Джим.  _Mapenzi ni kikohozi, hayawezi kufichika._  
– Я не говорю на том, на чем ты сейчас говорила.  
– Спроси у Спока. Он знает, как это переводится.  
Снова пауза.  
– Проехали. Даже знать не хочу.  
  
_____

  
«Любовь и кашель невозможно спрятать».


	83. Слепота. Выздоровление.

Я разглядывал свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
– Они только на время. Для коррекции зрения, пока глаза окончательно не выздоровеют.  
– Вы уверены, что это обязательно?  
Я с подозрением разглядывал вещь в своих руках.  
– Да сэр. Как я сказал, это временное решение. Я думаю, через несколько дней ваши глаза придут в норму, и больше не будет нужды носить это.  
– Благодарю, М’Бенга.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Спок. Заходите ко мне, если будут трудности. Мы должны будем менять линзы каждый день, чтобы адаптировать их к улучшающемуся зрению.  
– Конечно.  
– Ну что же, Спок. Вы годны к службе, – улыбнулся он и оставил подпись на падде.  
  
Я вернулся в свою каюту. Посмотрел на себя в отражении, поворачивая голову то вправо, то влево.  
Пусть так.  
  
Закончив с гигиеническими процедурами, я оделся и отправился исполнять служебные обязанности. В турболифте кроме меня никого не было. Когда я вошел на мостик, все были заняты у своих станций, дверь лифта закрылась за моей спиной. Я освободил офицера, сидящего за научной станцией, и занял свое кресло. Джим решал какой-то вопрос с йоменом. И я сосредоточился на текущих задачах.  
  
– Привет, Спок. Вернулся к работе? – Джим появился рядом со мной.   
Я повернулся посмотреть на него.  
– Капитан.  
Джим моргнул.  
– Вау, вот так новость. Очки?  
– Это временно.  
– А мне нравится, – он подмигнул.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Выглядишь секси.  
  
Видя мою реакцию, Джим рассмеялся, хлопнул рукой по моему плечу, сжал его и вернулся в капитанское кресло, по-прежнему посмеиваясь.  
Я посмотрел на свое отражение в экране, повернул голову направо-налево, затем снова взглянул на Джима. Он перехватил мой взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
Я вернулся к работе.  
Долю секунды мое отражение улыбалось.


	84. Наполовину человек.

Я наполовину человек.  
Мое первое воспоминание не может быть классифицировано, как действительно осознанное. Скорее, это чувство, несколько чувств, которые противоречат друг другу. В тот период в попытке разделить эмоции я придумал упражнение, используя конкретное слово как фокус для определенных эмоций. Слово «мама» ассоциировалось с ощущениями радости, изумления, гордости, усталости, жажды, любви и стремлений. Слово «целитель» ассоциировалось с любопытством, отстраненностью, наблюдением, безразличием, осмотрительностью, двуличностью. Слово «чужак» объединяло чувства и просто слова: высокомерие, обычность, лукавость, расчет, удивление, исследования, вопросы, особенность, странность, причудливость, нормальность.  
И вне всех этих слов стояло слово: «другой».  
  
Среди землян считается, что дети не знаю, как это – быть «другими». Пока их не научат видеть разницу, они не замечают очевидных физических отличий, таких, как цвет кожи, волос, не различают пол, не смотрят на рост, особенности разговора, принимая любые варианты как норму. Говоря с точки зрения биологии, различия – это вариант нормы. Безусловно, земная раса не выжила бы, если бы разнообразие генетического фонда значительно сократилось, попытка добиться подобного была сделана в период евгенических войн. Земляне чуть не уничтожили сами себя, не смотря на то, что сокращение генетического разнообразия не становится причиной немедленного вымирания.  
  
Жителям Земли оказалось очень трудно принять мысль, что генетические отличия нельзя считать неполноценностью. Всю историю развития биологии они сражались, используя противоположные лозунги, оправдывая ими войны, геноцид, убийство, рабство, правовую дискриминацию, изоляцию, культурные стереотипы, уничижительную лексику и свое будничное поведение. Когда произошел первый контакт землян и вулканцев, земные расы, встретившие настоящих чужаков, быстро разобрались с внутренними различиями и сфокусировались на ксенобиологии. Однако, не смотря на опустошительный эффект евгенический войн и Третьей мировой, земляне так и не избавились от своей привычки разделять себя и «других». Появились различные движения, подпитываемые ксенофобией. Подобные группы практически прекратили существование к данному моменту, но еще не везде.  
  
Я понимаю, что очень упрощаю вопрос дискриминации. Множество форм нетерпимости появилось под действием исторических сил или традиций, не меньше, чем под влиянием конфликтов на основе биологических отличий. Некоторые этнические группы придерживаются определенных религий, географические регионы вырабатывают свои культурные нормы, некоторые группы населения относят себя к определенным социо-экономическим классам. Со временем любая группа может быть классифицирована, и начинает думать, действовать как единое целое, довольно часто в нежелательном и негативном ключе. Если группа действует иначе, об этом не говорят. Когда же действия группы соответствуют классификации, это учитывается, как подтверждение идентичности. Как говорят на Земле, это — «самоисполняющееся пророчество». Исследования также показывают, что, когда рамки установлены, земляне начинают действовать соответственно заданным правилам. Таким образом, создается прямая связь между поведением индивидуума и ожиданиями социума, которые довольно трудно, а в некоторых случаях, невозможно отринуть.  
  
Учитывая историю и тот факт, что земляне до сих пор борются с проявлениями ксенофобии и галактического расизма, иногда я задумываюсь, что стало бы со мной, если бы мне пришлось воспитываться на Земле. Мои родители обсуждали этот вопрос до свадьбы. Мама хотела, чтобы я рос на Земле, но отец возражал, доказывая, что рожденный ребенок с большой степенью вероятности будет биологически и психологически вулканцем, и соответственно, нуждаться в вулканском воспитании. Он, конечно, оказался прав в своих предположениях. И мое тело, и мое сознание – во многом наследие моего отца. Черты землянина тоже присутствую, но они незначительны и внешне не очень заметны. Хотя с момента, как я начал себя помнить, и возможно, с первого мгновения моей жизни вулканцы не уставали напоминать мне о том, что я другой.  
  
  
У вулканцев не существует расовой дискриминации, основанной на различиях в биологии. В вулканском геноме не меньше вариаций, чем в геноме землян. Внешне это проявляется различными оттенками кожи, отличающимся цветом глаз, существуют различия в росте, весе, умственных способностях. Соответственно, в истории вулканцев не случалось и межвидовой дискриминации. Вулканцы обладают честолюбием и провели больше первых контактов, чем любой другой член Федерации планет. Им принадлежит знаменитая фраза: «Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях», и это фундаментальный камень вулканской политики и философии.  
  
Однако история вулканцев включает в себя долгий период войн, смертей, убийств под влиянием эмоций. Последние события с участием «Нарады» только подтвердили связь – так как ромуланцы гипотетически имеют общих предков с вулканцами. В поведении Неро вулканцы распознали инстинкт убийцы, живущий и в них самих. Взрослевший без рамок, подчиняющийся чистым эмоция индивидуум стал причиной гибели целой планеты.   
  
Но мой случай отличается от случая Неро и представителей его народа. Ромуланцы живут в другой звездной системе. Они признаны другим видом. Их культура максимально удалена от культуры Вулкана. Угроза, которая кроется в них, не представляет опасности для большинства вулканцев.  
  
Я жил с вулканцами. Я жил с ними, среди них, являясь частью их общества. И в каждом моем движении они видели неуправляемый опасный потенциал, который существует в каждом. Они твердо верили, что наследственность матери значительно увеличила предательскую власть эмоций надо мной.  
  
Немногие вулканцы знали хоть что-нибудь о землянах, гораздо лучше они были знакомы с андорианцами, так как отношения с этой расой находились на более высокой ступени развития. Про землян же точно было известно одно – они крайне эмоциональны, настолько, что позволяют эмоциям влиять на свою жизнь. Для вулканца подобное невообразимо и кажется крайне нелогичным. Используя логику и основываясь на утверждении, впитанном с рождения, что эмоции – это эквивалент нестабильности, войны, смерти, вулканцы пришли к выводу, что общество землян должно быть крайне неэффективным, а в худшем случае полностью варварским. Даже те немногие, кто знали о Земле больше, не могли противостоять примерам неэффективности, нецивилизованности, нестабильности, войн и смертей, случавшихся на Земле.  
  
Я вырос в доме моего отца, вулканская культура вместе с философией Сурака стали частью меня, меня учили по вулканским стандартам. Я превзошел большинство соотечественников в умении оперировать логикой. Физически меня почти не отличить от стопроцентного вулканца. Врачи формально определяли меня как вулканца во всех аспектах, я был и остаюсь вулканцем. Но не смотря на всю эту неоспоримую общность, они никогда не считали меня своим, предпочитая судить обо мне, исходя из наличия во мне крови моей матери и ее вида. Таким образом я являлся для них олицетворением всего того, что они пытались подавить и уничтожить сотни лет. Моя плоть и кровь могли быть вулканскими, но само мое существование – уже являлось угрозой их железному контролю.  
  
Я получил вулканское образование. Меня учили, что эмоции – это нестабильность, войны, смерть, вымирание. Меня учили, что я другой, что я более подвержен эмоциям. Я запомнил, что мой худший враг живет внутри меня и если он выйдет из-под моего контроля, мне не удастся с ним справиться. Я считался заторможенным в эмоциональном развитии, частично нестабильным, но держащим себя в рамках безумцем. Меня боялись, преследовали, держали в изоляции и изводили за существование во мне того, с чем вулканцы боролись и что никогда не готовы были принять. В свою очередь, следуя установкам общества, я выучился бояться, преследовать, изолировать и мучить мою человеческую половину, потому что она означала нестабильность, войну, смерть и вымирание. Я отказывал ей в праве на существование, потому что ее отринули мой отец и мои учителя, все мои родичи презирали ее, а общество осуждало.  
Единственный человек, принимающий меня таким, какой я есть целиком, была моя мама.  
  
С тех пор как она умерла, а я начал служить на «Энтерпрайз», мне приходилось многократно сталкиваться с эмоциями. И благодаря этому у меня появилась возможность сделать переоценку, заново обдумать теории о подавлении эмоций, ставшие основой вулканской философии.  
  
Это правда, что мои эмоции крайне нестабильны, и действия, вызванные ими, очень трудно контролировать. Однако контроль возможен. Насилие или смерть другого существа не обязательный итог. Возможно, причина в моей человеческой половине, но я до определенной степени способен управлять своими эмоциональными реакциями. Это требует значительных усилий и силы воли, но пройдя через эмоциональную нестабильность и справившись с этим, я стал больше доверять своему умению контролировать. Это не значит, что я собираюсь прекратить подавлять эмоции. Я продолжу обычные медитации и твердо буду придерживаться вулканских стандартов, но теперь мне не нужно опасаться человеческой половины, как меня учили. Я могу признать ее, не испытывая стыда. Я не собираюсь принимать ее, но и не собираюсь от нее полностью отказываться.  
  
Я не мог бы прийти к такому заключению, если бы остался среди вулканцев. С уверенностью могу сказать, что не смог бы даже начать думать подобным образом, если бы Вулкан все еще существовал, а мама была жива. Я бы продолжал двигаться по прежней траектории, не способный видеть ничего вне рамок установленной структуры. Земные психологи утверждают, что достаточно тяжелые события могут заставить личность сильно измениться, и степень изменения совершенно непредсказуема. И так как я наполовину человек, думаю, это утверждение может быть применено ко мне. События на «Нараде», служба на «Энтерпрайз» изменили меня. Работа рядом с землянами, которые смотрят на мир по-другому, повлияла на мою точку зрения. Каким то образом я понимал – хотя они не говорили напрямую, не показывали это через какие-то эффектные действия, – что они готовы принимать меня, кем бы я ни выбрал быть, что бы ни делал. Они видели меня, когда я был уязвим. И когда вел себя как несгибаемый вулканец. И когда мне было больно. Они не судили, а просто принимали таким, какой я есть.  
  
Можно предположить, что я избежал бы перенесенного опыта жизни на Вулкане, если бы рос на Земле. Однако я не уверен, что ко мне относились бы лучше на планете моей матери. Без сомнения система земного обучения не приспособлена к нуждам моего интеллекта, кроме того, Джим рассказывал мне о случаях, когда в школе он становился объектом насмешек.  
  
– Я часто менял школы и был новичком, и этого уже было достаточно, чтобы меня доставали. Не знаю, почему они это делали. Ну, не то что бы я стал постоянной жертвой – голова у меня соображала получше, чем у них, но я изо всех сил скрывал это. Никто не хочет, чтобы его называли задротом. Физическая форма у меня была что надо, я мог бы даже стать популярным, вообще-то. Но почему-то это никогда не работало, я не вписывался. Так что когда они начинали меня прессовать, я всегда отвечал ударом на удар, хотя это не слишком радовало. Иногда… часто доходило до серьезных грязных драк. У меня начались проблемы, учителя меня не любили, родители тоже. Так что одноклассники считали своим правом отрабатывать на мне удары, когда захотят. Не в прямом смысле удары, так, просто слова. У меня была пара друзей, но в целом школу я ненавидел.  
Когда я стал старше, то привык, к тому, что не вписываюсь, и даже перестал пытаться. Ирония в том, что тогда все изменилось, и меня приняли. Они считали меня непонятным плохим парнем, который всегда рад подраться или вбросить какое-нибудь заумное замечание во время уроков, или носиться по округе на мотоцикле.  
Не знаю, ты просто плюешь на общество и на то, что там оно о тебе думает, и остаешься собой. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто тебя возненавидит, так зачем мучиться и пытаться себя менять? Это проблемы других, что ты им не нравишься. Рядом с собой стоит оставлять только тех, кто принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть, и кто не ждет, что ты станешь подстраиваться под их представления о тебе или о том, кем тебе следует быть.  
  
Джим, как ему свойственно, предпочитает отгораживаться от общественного мнения и быть таким, как ему самому угодно. Он похож на солнце – его гравитационное притяжение настолько сильно, что это он устанавливает другим орбиты, в то время как сам горит и освещает темноту.  
Я другой. Моя идентичность крепко связано с Вулканом и я не могу отказаться от этого. Вместо этого я ищу себя в расширении границ, включая в себя то, что раньше отрицал. Я сын Сарека. Я вулканец на службе Федерации, научный офицер Звездного флота, старший помощник капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка. Я сын Аманды Грейсон.  
  
Я наполовину человек. 


	85. Энтерпрайз. Год первый.

Для празднования первой годовщины миссии U.S.S «Энтерпрайз» капитан решил устроить «Шоу талантов». Сделал объявление по кораблю, пригласил всех желающих на прослушивание. Ниота и Сулу вошли в жюри и должны были заняться всей дальнейшей организацией. Меня же заставили стать вторым ведущим этого шоу. По каким-то причинам Джим решил, что мы обязаны выступить вместе. Ниота не возражает и тоже считает это хорошей идеей. Я несколько иного мнения.  
  
– Только не говори, что боишься сцены. Ты читал лекции перед залом, заполненным лучшими учеными Федерации и разными звезднофлотскими шишками.  
– Джим, читать академические лекции и выступать публично, чтобы кого-то развлечь — это совершенно разные вещи.  
– Ну уж нет. Ты останешься со мной. Будет здорово! Обещаю. Я тебя когда-нибудь подводил?  
– Капитан, я готов отправиться за вами на край галактики, но…  
– Отлично! Тогда отправляйся со мной на сцену. Мы должны просто представлять участников, может, немного пошутить. Или, я буду шутить, а ты – вставлять умные замечания. Это не так страшно, как тебе кажется.  
– Вы можете переложить эту ответственность на кого-нибудь другого, а я займусь административными и техническими вопросами. Мистеру Скотту понадобится помощь с освещением и настройкой звука.  
– Спок.  
– Джим.  
– Ладно тебе. Ну, для меня? Давай?  
Джим посмотрел на меня. Я не мог понять, что означало это выражение его лица. Однако мои возражения просто исчезли. Я не видел логической причины для этого, но, тем не менее, согласно кивнул.  
– Потрясно. Обещаю, будет классно. Мы устроим вечеринку после – или две, чтобы всем удалось повеселиться вне зависимости от дежурств. Это же просто бомба! О, черт, я не был на вечеринках с тех пор, как побил твою программу, – ухмыльнулся он. – Чехов займется подготовкой. Не знаю как, но «затариваться» он умеет лучше всех. Для него раздобыть кучу выпивки — вообще не проблема. Кристина позаботится о закусках – по моему опыту у девчонок в этом плане голова варит лучше.  
– Доктор Маккой отказался участвовать в праздновании?  
– О, он еще как участвует! Боунз готовит запасы антипохмельной сыворотки и ворчит, как обычно. Мы отлично проведем время.  
– А наша роль в подготовке?  
– Ха. А мы ничего не будем делать, и это самое классное. Я распределил обязанности, как и положено хорошему капитану. Видишь, кое-что я выучил за год. Хотя, раз у нас есть немного свободного времени… – глаза Джима озорно блеснули. – Партию в шахбокс?  
– Леонард будет очень недоволен, если мои глаза пострадают во время подобной физической активности.  
– О’кей, я не буду бить в голову. Я как бы и обычно в нее не целюсь, вообще-то. Я буду вести себя прилично. Просто расслабимся немного, сбросим стресс. А то тебя неделю продержали в медотсеке. Я просто с ума сходил, когда так долго приходилось быть прикованным к кровати.  
– Тогда у меня нет возражений. Я полагаю, что вы уже зарезервировали зал.  
– Угу. Увидимся там через 15 минут.  
  
***   
  
– Спок?  
– Ниота. Я буду через минуту.  
Я закончил одеваться и вышел из ванной.  
– Где ты был? Я пыталась связаться с тобой, но ты не отвечал.  
– У нас с Джимом была партия в шахбокс.  
– Ясно. И как прошло?  
– Удовлетворительно. Я стал лучше в блиц-игре, хотя Джим по-прежнему имеет преимущество. В боксе мы не слишком напрягались. Похоже, Джим сегодня в игривом настроении.  
– О?  
– Он все время пытался прижать меня к полу. Как я смог понять, это было его единственной целью.  
Ниота моргнула.  
– У него получилось?  
– Нет, я уклонился от всех его попыток. Он не слишком старался, потому что не переставал смеяться. Довольно загадочное поведение, – я слегка пожал плечами.  
Ниота посмотрела на меня изучающе.  
– Ты что-то хотела меня спросить? Ты начала с того, что не могла связаться со мной.  
– Я просто хотела узнать, не захочешь ли ты помочь мне с подготовкой номера на «Шоу Талантов». Помнишь песню Эллы Фицжеральд, которую мы вчера слушали, «Леди-бродяга»? Я хочу ее спеть. Ты не мог бы мне аккомпанировать на твоей лире?  
– Конечно. Почту за честь,  _ndugu_.  
Ниота улыбнулась, ее лицо прояснилось.  
– Нам придется сильно изменить партию аккомпанемента и поменять тональность. Но это не страшно. У нас получится. Хотя вот текст у меня есть, но нет нот.  
– Значит, будем импровизировать. Мы гораздо лучше справляемся с совместной работой по сравнению с тем временем, когда только начинали. Отсутствие партитуры не повлияет на конечный результат сотрудничества.  
– Я так рада! Это одна из лучших идей Джима. — Ниота не смогла скрывать воодушевление и обняла меня.— Хотя ни я, ни Сулу, и вообще никто не обманывается на его счет. Он это придумал и решил всю работу свалить на нас? Предупреди его, что этот фокус у него больше не пройдет. Мы проследим.  
– Он капитан.  
– Он, может, и капитан, но он все еще Джим, – фыркнула Ниота, словно это что-то объясняло. – У тебя есть время? Я хочу начать немедленно.  
  
****   
  
«Корабль Объединенной Земли Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701) представляет Первое ежегодное шоу талантов Пятилетней миссии в глубоком космосе – «Смело идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека».  
Ведущие: капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк и первый офицер Спок.  
  
Часть первая:  
  
1\. Световые рисунки под «Москва никогда не спит» ди-джей Смэш, «Ya soshla s’uma» (русский техно-ремикс) группы t.A.T.u. Исполнитель: лейтенант Павел Чехов.  
2\. Художественная гимнастика, упражнения с лентой. Музыка: «Подмосковные вечера». Исполнитель йомен Евгения Канаева.  
3\. Фристайл рэп. Исполнитель: энсин Наим Холтон.  
4\. Потрясающая демонстрация элементов восточных единоборств. Участники: лейтенант Томас Кондор, лейтенант Йамада Ханако, лейтенант Валерия Сакки, лейтенант Сковхус Хаазет, лейтенант Цзян-Тян Ву и лейтенант Брюс Ким.  
  
Перерыв (5 мин).  
  
Часть вторая:  
  
5\. Брейкданс на ремикс канона Пахельбеля (Ре минор). Исполнители: доктор Хвайджин Джанг, лейтенант Хикару Сулу, битбоксинг: инженер Джон Чо, ди-джей: энсин Маурер Гапта.  
6\. «Сильнее» Кании Уэст, версия песни на федеральном языке жестов в исполнении энсинов Латам Кордеро, Гретхен Шилткраут и инженера Орландо Нугент-Калаш.  
7\. «Ария» Иоганна Себастьяна Баха для струнных (соль мажор). Исполнитель: энсин Ричард Винтер, партия ф-но лейтенант Бо Чен.  
8\. Стэп-дэнс поппури. Инженеры Дюрон и Дензель Вильямс – афро-американский стэп; йомен Маргарет Кулинейн – ирландский стэп-дэнс.  
9\. «Чертова жизнь на U.S.S Энтерпрайз». Стендап. Исполнитель: доктор Леонард Маккой.   
10\. «Vesti la giubba» («Надеть костюм») из оперы «Паяццы» Леонкавалло, исполнитель лейтенант Лучано Бартоли.  
  
Перерыв (15 минут).  
  
Часть третья:  
11\. «Леди-бродяга» Эллы Фицжеральд, в исполнении лейтенанта Ниоты Ухуры. Партия лиры – первый офицер Спок.  
12\. «О благодать» и «Рябина» для волынки, исполнитель лейтенант-коммандер Монтгоммери Скотт.  
13\. Гимнастика, вольные упражнения, лейтенант Дмитрий Немов.  
14\. Уильям Шекспир «Генрих Четвертый» (акт 4, сцена 3, в сокращении). Исполнители: лейтенант Вирджиния Сойер – Король Гарри, энсин Пит Кронье – Монжуа, йомен Кристиан де Вет – герцог Глостер, йомент Коос Батодос – граф Уэстморленд, инженер Кимберли Моддер – герцог Бедфорд, лейтенант Карлос де ля Рей – граф Солсбери, энсин Коломбина Уаучоуп – герцог Йоркский, йомен Кеннет Брана – герцог Эксетер.  
  
Постановщики: лейтенанты Ниота Ухура и Хикару Сулу.  
Оформители: лейтенант Кинотир и йомен Барроу  
Осветитель и звукорежиссер: лейтенант Комм.  
Режиссер: глава отдела безопасности Джотто.  
Специальная благодарность: лейтенанту Чехову и медсестре Кристине Чепел за организацию вечеринки после представления, энсину Мауэр Гупта за музыкальную поддержку, доктору Ракик Эрастому и инженеру Патрицио Карфицци, ответственным за бар, лейтенанту-коммандеру Монтгомери Скотту за подготовку самой изумительной голографической голо-подсветки, какую я только видел».  
  
***   
  
Публика переговаривается и ерзает в предвкушении. За кулисами небесно-голубой свет, участники тихо смеются и готовятся к выходу. В отсветах синего я вижу, как Джим переговаривается с лейтенантом Джотто, кивает, хлопает его по спине, и Джотто уходит. Пару секунд Джим стоит неподвижно, вслушиваясь в приглушенный рокот голосов его команды, похожий на гул моторов самой «Энтерпрайз». Пятна света двигаются по нему, и он улыбается сам себе. Затем поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на меня, стоящего справа от сцены. Он машет мне подойти.  
– Готов?  
Мы в центре сцены, занавес закрыт.  
  
Вокруг члены экипажа торопливо занимают свои места. Лейтенанту Чехову выступать первому, и он повторяет сложное движение рукой и кистью вокруг корпуса, слегка подпрыгивает, кивает головой, поворачивает шею из стороны в сторону. Джим решил, что мы начнем без вступления.  
  
Аудитория перед нами гудит в ожидании, отделенная только тонким барьером. Вокруг нас пространство словно застыло, наполненное чем-то личным. Несколько минут до начала, лейтенант Джотто позовет нас за кулисы, чтобы открыть занавес и начать спектакль. Я ощущаю в воздухе нетерпение участников, смешанное с ожиданиями зрителей. Но пока еще есть время, можно не торопиться, Джим стоит рядом, освещенный синим. Мягкий свет и тени танцуют по его телу – плечи, шея, локти, торс – выхватывают выступающие части лица, оставляя остальное темным. Его силуэт словно соткан из синих теней.  
Джим смотрит на меня.  
– Ну, начнем, – шепчет он.  
Мы уходим за кулисы. Джим ободряюще кивает Павлу, тот улыбается.  
Джотто уже готов. Все на месте. Он говорит в микрофон-наушник и получает подтверждение от контрольного центра о начале. Мягкий голубой свет тает, оставляя всех в темноте. Разговоры стихают, и воцаряется полное молчание.  
Поднимается занавес.  
  
Павел стоит в позе, держа в руках два предмета. В темноте его едва можно разглядеть – он одет во все черное. Мгновение – вечность до начала. Задержанный вдох, ожидание чего-то потрясающего.  
И потом.  
Музыка.  
  
Павел считает удары, затем ударяет чем-то об сцену, и палочки, что он держит в руках, становятся сияюще-оранжевыми. Медленное вращение – теперь это светящиеся круги, танцующие вокруг друг друга, движения становятся быстрее и быстрее, набирая обороты.  
Это неописуемо. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Полосы света разбивают темноту, музыка вибрирует в колонках, ритм пронизывает публику. Световые дуги наполняют пространство, вращаются рядом, спиралью закручиваются вокруг его тела, исчезают в темноте. Он зажигает другой набор фиолетовых палочек и снова раскрашивает черное пространство. Фиолетовый и оранжевый вьются вокруг него, образуя круги, мелькая так быстро, что можно рассмотреть самого Чехова, сконцентрировавшегося на огнях перед ним. Вторая часть его выступления – это танец, медленные круги и бешеное вращение. Перед окончанием он собирает палочки и подбрасывает их.  
Он заканчивает, замирая в позиции, раскинув руки, коленями на полу, уронив голову и тяжело дыша.  
Секунду публика неподвижна, затем зал взрывается аплодисментами. Свет загорается, и все видят, как лейтенант встает. Он кланяется и смеется, и кажется удивленным количеством аплодисментов, что на него обрушились.  
  
Я смотрю на публику, прежде чем мы с Джимом выходим на смену. Зал кажется темным, перекрытый яркими лучами, направленными на сцену. Белый, желтый, жесткий, безжалостно резкий свет тает. Я слышу приветствия команды и знаю, сколько их там, по ошеломительному ощущению физического присутствия, темнота накрывает зал, стирая силуэты и лица. Рядом со мной Джим ослепительно улыбается, купаясь в энергии, наполняющей помещение. Он ловит мой взгляд, обнимает меня за плечи и выразительно смотрит.  
– Расслабься. Пошли, погреемся в лучах рампы.  
Когда мы выходим на сцену, аплодисменты нарастают. Кто-то свистит, публика смеется. Джим берет микрофон, собираясь говорить, и зрители замолкают.  
Я не ожидал, что первое, что он скажет, будет:  
– Космос, последний рубеж. Это путешествие корабля «Энтерпрайз». Пять лет исследования неизвестных новых миров, поиска новой жизни и новых цивилизаций. Поход туда, куда не ступала нога человека.


	86. Музыка. Техно.

«Я НА ЗАДАНИИ»  
  
Электронный ритм ударных отдается эхом, заставляя тело двигаться инстинктивно. Свет выхватывает очертания танцующих землян. Это не слишком красиво, но им все равно. В движениях нет ни капли стеснения.  
  
«ВЫ ГОТОВЫ?»  
  
Кажется, что от акустики басов вибрирует весь корабль.  
  
«ЭЙ, НАРОД!»  
  
Смех, крики, вопли, пульс музыки и дергающиеся тела.  
  
«ОТОРВИТЕСЬ НА ТАНЦПОЛЕ!»  
  
Пот, пиво, вода, водка, самогон, текила, еле заметно – запах рвоты, феромоны, все смешано в воздухе, влажном от количества людей, собравшихся в помещении.  
  
«ВЫ ГОТОВЫ?»  
  
Темнота и вспыхивающие огни, голографические картины, красный, розовый, желтый, зеленый, оранжевый, синий, все неоновые оттенки.  
  
«5»  
  
Сбившееся дыхание, воздух, пропитанный похотью, затуманенное сознание, отказ от запретов и мысль, что перекрывает все остальные…  
  
«4»  
  
…оторваться на этой вечеринке – так, чтобы снесло крышу.  
  
«3 – 2 – 1 ПОЕХАЛИ!»  
  
На Ниоте прекрасное платье, подчеркивающее линии фигуры. Короткая юбка не скрывает красивые длинные ноги. Ниота танцует, и движения гипнотизируют, танец наполнен сексуальностью. Ее глаза загадочно мерцают.  
  
«Я НА ЗАДАНИИ»  
  
Вокруг Сулу и Павла образовалась своя группа, а они чередуют брейкданс и рейв. Павел держит в руках светящиеся палочки и рисует ими разные формы, обводит круги. Их одежда пропиталась потом, но они продолжают танцевать.  
  
«ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ?»  
  
В другой группе слышится смех. Это Скотти пытается подбодрить молоденького инженера, пытающегося танцевать в стиле робота, предлагая ему "жидкий энерджайзер" – какой-то янтарный напиток...  
  
«ДВИГАЙ ТЕЛОМ ДВИГАЙ ДВИГАЙ ЗАРЯДИСЬ ЭТО КЛАССНО СЛЕДУЙ ЗА ЗВУКОМ ВСТРЯХНИСЬ ДВИГАЙСЯ РАЗ ТЕЛО ХОЧЕТ ДВИЖЕНИЯ ДВА ПОЛ ТРЯСЕТСЯ ТРИ ЗВУК ВЗРЫВАЕТ ГОЛОВУ ЕЩЕ ЕЩЕ ЕЩЕ РАЗ ДВА РАЗ ДВА ТРИ ПОЛЕТЕЛИ»  
  
У всех, как у одного, вырывается восторженный возглас, затем раздаются выкрики, визг. Толпа начинает двигаться интенсивнее, добираясь до пика, затем активность спадает до обычного уровня. Ритм отдается в телах, послушно следующих за изменениями музыки.  
  
«Я НА ЗАДАНИИ»  
  
Леонард ведет себя как пожилая дама, оказавшаяся среди молодежи, он разглядывает толпу, а на его лице написано любопытство. Он отпивает своего напитка и присаживается в стороне.  
  
«ДВИГАЙ ПРЫГАЙ ТЕЛОМ ДРЫГАЙ ДВИГАЙ ПРЫГАЙ ТЕЛОМ ДРЫГАЙ ДВИГАЙ ПРЫГАЙ ТЕЛОМ ДРЫГАЙ МЫ ВЗОРВЕМ ВАМ МООООООЗГ»   
  
Джим затерялся где-то в гуще людей, неразличимый среди остальных в блеске огней и пульсации музыки. Он решил не одевать полную форму, и сейчас полностью в черном, ему это очень идет.  
Музыка резко меняется, и ритм вечеринки меняется тоже. Похоть желание тяга накрывает всех, но люди еще переполнены энергией и не успокоили ураган своих эмоций.  
  
«МОЕ СЕРДЦЕ УЛЕТАЕТ ТАЕТ ТАЕТ ХОЧЕТ СЛЕДОМ ЗА ТОБОЙ (ХОТЬ НА КРАЙ СВЕТА БЕЙБИ) ЗАБЕРИ МЕНЯ ЗАБЕРИ МЕНЯ ЗАБЕРИ МЕНЯ… ТЫ СВОДИШЬ МЕНЯ С УМА»  
  
В главном рекреационном зале далеко не вся команда.  
Те, кто не желает участвовать в празднике, на своих рабочих местах. В другом помещении более старые члены экипажа играют в карты, выпивают, закусывают. Кристина Чепел сделала перерыв в танцах и, похоже, выиграла немало кредитов в блэк-джек.  
  
Коридоры Энтерпрайз непривычно пусты. Раздается новый крик, но уже в отдалении. По кораблю проносится только эхо. По углам мужчины и женщины обнимаются, не обращая внимания, где они, целуются, стонут, исследуют друг друга руками и губами.  
  
Если идти дальше на обзорную палубу, там будет темно и тихо.  
  
Я смотрю на галактику, раскинувшуюся перед нами. Определяю системы, где мы уже побывали, звезды, которых коснулись. Я вспоминаю лица людей, которых мы встречали, принимающих чиновников, приветствующих послов, мысленно перечисляю открытые новые расы, отправленные сообщения, полученный опыт, оплаканные смерти, потерянные жизни, печаль, борьбу, смех, свет.  
  
Место найденное и созданное. Математика, построенная на мною выбранных аксиомах. Протянутая рука. Обещание.  
«Дружба, которая определит вас обоих так, как ты не можешь себе представить».  
Бесконечная доля секунды, неделимое мгновение.  
  
– Спок?  
  
Я поворачиваюсь.  
  
– Капитан.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты на вечеринке. Но стоило мне отвлечься, как ты сбежал. В чем дело?  
  
– Ни в чем, Джим. Я просто размышлял.  
  
– О чем?  
  
– О нашей жизни на корабле. О моей службе на Энтерпрайз.  
  
– Подводишь итоги? О, черт, мне ведь тоже нужно заполнить все те отчеты и послать в Штаб, да? Годовой отчет или как его там. Твою мать. Когда последний срок?  
  
– Он прошел четырнадцать часов назад, Джим.   
  
– Вот черт. Ну и ладно. Не думаю, что меня уволят за то, что я запоздал с отчетами.  
  
– Согласен. Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
  
– Да, и еще как. И гигантская чашка кофе, чтобы пробраться через эту бумажную работу. Отлично, займусь этим сразу же, как все закончится. И я вызвал команду по уборке. Черт. Ну ладно. Позже разберусь.  
  
Комфортное молчание.  
  
– Слушай, пойдем обратно. Покажешь мне как танцуешь.  
  
– Джим, вулканцы не танцуют.  
  
– Ну конечно нет.  
  
– У тебя есть основания сомневаться в правдивости моих слов?  
Он смеется.  
  
– Я вижу, как ты двигаешься во время спарринга.  
  
Я смотрю на него.  
  
– Разрешите отклонить приглашение, капитан.  
  
– Не разрешаю. Да не волнуйся ты, никто ничего не будет помнить. Все напились под завязку. Просто следуй за мной.  
  
Каким-то образом я оказываюсь в центре толпы. Люди кружат вокруг нас, словно звездная пыль вокруг только что рожденного солнца.


	87. Город на краю вечности. Перезагрузка.

«Энтерпрайз» трясло.  
  
– Оставайтесь над планетой, мистер Сулу.  
– Делаю все возможное, капитан. Руль не слушается, не знаю почему. Может быть, это из-за волн.  
– Контрольным цепям грозит перегрузка, Джим.  
– Пронял, Скотти. Спок? Достаточно?  
– Думаю, мы закончим за несколько витков по орбите, капитан. Лейтенант Чехов?  
– Da, сэр. Еще четыре витка и можно отправляться в следующую миссию.  
– Хорошо.  
Консоль рулевого взорвалась фонтаном искр.  
– Сулу!  
– Хикару!  
  
Лейтенан Чехов подскочил в кресле, готовый покинуть свое место, но корабль снова затрясло, и он снова вернулся к навигационной панели, пересчитывая орбиту. Глаза Павла постоянно возвращались к телу Сулу, но он отодвинул личные интересы и беспокойство за друга. Первой его обязанностью был корабль.  
  
– Сулу! Боунз, ты нужен здесь. Скотти, что это было? Критическая перегрузка?  
– Да, капитан. Я переключил на ручное управление. Мы все еще должны оставаться на орбите? Тут становится жарковато.  
– Спок?  
– Наше исследование имеет огромное научное значение, капитан. Подобный феномен в космосе был зафиксирован впервые – мы проходим через временную пульсацию. Любые данные, которые удастся собрать, окажут революционное воздействие на наше понимание пространства-времени.  
– О'кей. Удерживайте орбиту так долго, как сможете, Чехов. Лейтенант Уолфин, займите место пилота. Ниота, свяжись с командованием и начинай отправлять все данные и последние логи, включая все отчеты, особенно по тем странным показателям, что заставили нас сюда примчаться. Спок, скажи своим ученым переправить все, что есть, связистам. Я хочу оставить копии всего – а то вдруг какой-нибудь волной нас отнесет назад на неделю.   
– Есть, сэр.  
– Какие-нибудь предположения, что создает эту пульсацию? Кто-то или что-то?  
На мостик вошел доктор Маккой.  
– Боунз, сюда.  
Джим неотрывно следил за состоянием лейтенанта Сулу, но кинул на меня взгляд, чтобы проверить, слушаю ли я его.  
– Необработанные данные показывают, что изменения во времени происходят из-за турбулентных волн, смещающих время и пространство. Теоретическая физика давно предсказывала возможность подобного, но свидетелями подобного феномена мы являемся впервые. Источник изменений, – объект, генерирующий эти волны, – неизвестен.  
  
Джим кивнул. Леонард закончил проверять состояние Сулу. Капитан вопросительно посмотрел на доктора.  
  
– Ускоренное сердцебиение, несколько ожогов. Ничего серьезного. Я бы отправил его в лазарет, но он тебе нужен тут, я правильно понял?  
– Да.  
– Тогда я рискну ввести несколько капель кордазина. Ему придется расплатиться за это позже.  
– Ого, подожди, Боунз, кордазин? Это чертовски опасная штука. Ты уверен, что стоит рисковать…  
Доктор Маккой ввел нужную дозу с помощью гипошприца. Лейтенант Сулу тут же открыл глаза, возбужденный и внешне здоровый.  
– Кажется, ты хотел дать мне медицинский совет, Джим?  
– Кто, я? Нет, – улыбнулся капитан.  
– Покажи мне руки, Сулу, займемся ожогами.  
– Позже, док. Со мной все нормально, это терпимо, – ответил лейтенант, поднимаясь и направляясь на свой пост.  
Ожоги на его руках стали ярко-красными.  
– Кэптен, мы проходим через много много временных пульсаций вот прямо  _sechas_ , – сказал лейтенант Чехов, глядя то на навигационную панель, то на руки друга.  
– Уолфин, вернитесь на свое место. Сулу, все понял? Мы на ручном управлении.  
– Да, спасибо, кэп, – Сулу занял свое место рулевого. Его рука, как и всегда, была тверда.  
– Ниота, как идет передача данных? Спок? Как у нас дела?  
– Все отправлено, Джим.  
– Научный отдел докладывает, что зарегистрировали все пульсации, кроме одной, капитан.  
– Проходим как раз над источником, кэптен. Похоже, это будет серьезный сдвиг, Хикару?  
– По моему знаку, Паша. Два, один, давай.  
Несмотря на опытность лейтенанта Сулу, смещение вызывало сильную турбулентность. Несколько членов экипажа пытались удержать равновесие, несколько упали с кресел.  
– Боунз! Черт возьми! – Джим кинулся к свалившемуся доктору.  
Когда охрана помогла доктору подняться, на пол упал гипошприц с пустой ампулой. Я поднял инструмент, чтобы изучить субстанцию, которую Маккой случайно ввел сам себе.  
– Расступитесь, дайте ему вдохнуть.  
– Джим, – я показал ему шприц и капсулу. – Пустая.  
– Это был кордазин, – в его глазах появилось понимание. – Ниота, вызови медиков срочно.  
– Сделано, Джим, они уже идут…  
Неожиданно Леонард пришел в себя. Если можно так сказать.  
– Убийцы! Негодяи! Я вам не позволю! Я сам вас убью, черт побери! Я не допущу! Я, дьявол вас возьми, не дамся! Убийцы!  
– Боунз, успокойся… Спок, выруби его, – быстро приказал Джим.  
– Я сам до вас доберусь! Убийцы!..  
  
В наступившей неразберихе Леонард Маккой оттолкнул троих ошарашенных офицеров охраны, ускользнул от капитана, меня и еще четырех человек. Мистер Скотт, лейтенанты Сулу, Чехов и Ниота едва справлялись, удерживая системы корабля под контролем, в то время как доктор становился все более и более агрессивным. Он кинулся в турболифт и заблокировал за собой дверь.  
  
– Говорит капитан – общекорабельная тревога. Остановить главного офицера по медицине Леонарда Маккоя. По случайности он получил слишком большую дозу кордазина, показывает признаки паранойи и бурного поведения. Нужно задержать его, дождаться появления медиков, ввести успокоительное, и сообщить мне, в каком он состоянии, немедленно. Конец связи… Спок.  
– Я уже проверяю базу данных корабля и параллельные ссылки в сети, Джим.  
– Ниота.  
– Кристина прислала перечень побочных эффектов кордазина. Там не слишком много сказано о передозировке – она говорит, что успокоительное не подействует. Есть записи об испытываемом пациентом неконтролируемом ужасе, и этого достаточно, чтобы повлиять на работу сердца и перегрузить мозг.  
– Библиотечные записи это подтверждают, капитан. Цитата: «пострадавший не узнает знакомых, находясь в уверенности, что ему грозит смертельная опасность и пытается убежать». Из дополнительных комментариев ясно, что «субъект представляет серьезную опасность для себя и окружающих».  
– Есть ли лечение?  
– Крис говорит, что нет ничего, нужно ждать, пока действие препарата закончится.  
– В записях нет никаких упоминаний о возможном противоядии, капитан.  
– Это может нанести серьезный вред? Убить его?  
Ниота посмотрела на меня, затем выпрямилась в кресле, как примерный офицер. Она подавляла эмоции, в ее глазах блестела сталь. Как бы то ни было, Джиму нужно, чтобы она продолжала исполнять свои обязанности.  
– Да, капитан, – ответила она.  
  
Джим нахмурился, мысленно вглядываясь во что-то внутри себя, черпая силы из этого резерва и из поддержки экипажа. Его глаза блеснули решимостью, когда он поднял взгляд.  
 _Все так, как должно быть, мы вместе. Так было и так будет. Мы строили и сражались, работали и заслужили то, что имеем. Я не позволю никому на свете отобрать это у меня._  
Я кивнул.  
– Это возможно, Джим.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
 _Все так, как должно быть. Спок. Ты рядом, как был всегда и как всегда будешь._  
***  
  
 _Дневник капитана. Две капли кордазина могут спасти человеку жизнь,_ – капитан посмотрел на лейтенанта Сулу, спокойно работающего за своей станцией. –  _Только что доктор Маккой получил дозу в сто раз превышающую норму. В припадке безумия он убежал с мостика и находится где-то на «Энтерпрайз. На всех палубах объявлена тревога._  – Джим повернулся ко мне. –  _Мы не знаем, постоянное или временное это безумие, а также, куда оно заведет Маккоя. Но мы найдем ответ._  
  
***   
  
– Проясните мне, энсин Галлоуей. Вы несете вахту в транспортаторной.  
– Да, капитан.  
– На всем корабле объявлена тревога, сделано объявление, что наш главный врач опасен и свободно перемещается по кораблю, способен на агрессию, и вы сообщаете мне что он только что телепортировался из этой траспортаторной к источнику временных волн.  
– Э…   
– Встаньте по стойке смирно, энсин. Я требую четкого ответа, и немедленно, – приказал Джим капитанским голосом.  
Энсин Галлоуэй вытянулся по струнке.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Чем вы занимаетесь, спите на службе? Или у вас привычка не обращать внимания на объявленную на корабле тревогу и не исполнять прямые приказы?  
– Нет, сэр, я сидел в сети, сэр.  
– В сети.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Вы всегда используете время своей вахты, чтобы полазить в сети?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Спок.  
– Судя по записям компьютерного терминала вы скачали 49 гигабайт порнографии в высоком разрешении за последние семь смен вашей вахты.  
Энсин Галлоуэй смущенно улыбнулся, умоляюще взглянув на капитана. Но поддержки не получил.  
– Интересно. Какое порно? – Лицо Джима ничего не выражало, глаза блестели. – Что, не хотите отвечать?  
– Капитан, – начал я.  
Джим повернул голову ко мне.  
  
 _У нас есть более важные дела._  
  
 _Я не забыл,_  – ответил он взглядом. –  _Но подобного я на своем корабле не допущу._  
  
Джим шагнул к энсину.  
  
– Давайте я вам объясню. Я не против того, чтобы хорошо проводить время. И мне нравится быть на одной волне с командой. Но если развлечения мешают работе, мне ничего не помешает отметить это. И если ваши забавы приводят к непростительным ошибкам во время вашего дежурства, или ставят под угрозу жизнь другого человека, как произошло с доктором Маккоем, это значит, что у меня вы больше не служите.  
Вы новенький, да? Из группы, прибывшей для замены, около четырех недель назад?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Мне кажется, я все это объяснил во время ознакомительных тренировок.  
– Полностью, сэр.  
Джим недовольно посмотрел на энсина.   
– Тогда почему мы говорим об этом? Вообще, скажите мне, почему вы хотели служить на «Энтерпрайз»?  
Энсин Галлоуэй промолчал.  
– Я задал вопрос, энсин.  
– Я хотел служить на «Энтерпрайз», потому что это лучший корабль в Звездном флоте, сэр.  
– А почему этот корабль лучший?  
– Не знаю, сэр.  
– Это, мать вашу, лучший корабль в Федерации, потому что люди, которые тут служат, отдают работе сто процентов времени во время вахты. Они знают, как нужно работать, знают, как нужно отдыхать, и знают, когда время для развлечений, а когда для работы. Я требую от них все лучшее, что у них есть, и они отдают это. Вы, очевидно, не знаете, что это значит. Я перевожу вас в инженерный и на ближайшей звездной базе вы покинете мой корабль. Свободны.  
  
Джим посмотрел на меня с выражением:  _Что? И не смотри на меня так. Он заслужил._  
  
Я кивнул.  _Вы неверно меня поняли. Я полностью поддерживаю ваше решение, капитан._  
  
– Нужно будет провести еще несколько тренировочных тревог, чтобы новоприбывшие вошли в ритм.  
  
***   
  
– Где он?  
– На планете, судя по расчетам, Джим, – ответил инженер Скотт.  
– Мы можем сказать больше, кэптэн. Он в самом центре временного смещения.  
– Откуда Боунз вообще знает, как пользоваться транспортатором? Он никогда не интересовался этим и даже не пытался изучить процесс. Настроить транспортатор для перемещения самого себя – это вам не в парке прогуляться.  
– Он определенно в измененном состоянии сознания, капитан. Люди под влиянием собственного подсознания могут совершать действия и реагировать так, как не способны в полном сознании.  
– Джотто Кирку.  
– Кирк слушает.  
– Две поисковые группы готовы, сэр. Они направляются в транспортаторную. Стандартный протокол, сэр?  
– Да. Ты им рассказал все, что мы знаем об этих временных волнах?  
– Да, сэр. Они сообщат немедленно обо всем, что заметят, непосредственно вам.  
– Хорошо. Я спущусь следом, отправь их с приказом осмотреть территорию, проверить окрестности. Мы ничего не знаем об этом месте, и все наши данные ничего не стоят с этими временными помехами, так что пусть будут осторожны.  
– Ясно, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Отбой.  
Он снова повернулся к команде.  
– Сулу, мостик твой. Чехов будет твоим Первым. Если что-нибудь случится, уходите отсюда. Ниота, Скотти, вы с нами.  
– А Спок? – спросила удивленно Ниота.  
– Я же сказал «с нами»? О ком еще я мог говорить?  
  
***   
  
– Отряд безопасности, отчитайтесь.  
– Пока никаких признаков, что доктор Маккой здесь, сэр, хотя трикодер ловит его сигнал где-то поблизости. Руины вокруг отлично работают прикрытием, здесь полно тайных местечек, где он может спрятаться, так что может понадобиться время, прежде чем мы его обнаружим.  
– Что за обстановка? Вы вычислили радиус площади, занимаемой этими руинами?  
– Они тянутся бесконечно, сэр. Что кажется невозможным, так как площадь планеты ограничена, но, судя по показаниям, мы на планете, которая бесконечна во всех направлениях. Очень сложно ориентироваться, сэр, в подобных обстоятельствах.  
– Йомен сделал все записи?  
– Все записано, сэр.  
– Какой возраст у этого места?  
– Углеродный анализ показывает что-то между тысячью лет и периодом возникновения вселенной, капитан.  
–  _Что?_  
– Очаровательно.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что все это существовало до того, как возник Млечный путь?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Спок? Можешь мне это объяснить?  
– Как отметил лейтенант Намор, пространство этой планеты не совпадает с тем, что мы могли наблюдать с корабля. Я предполагаю, что физически планета гораздо моложе возраста галактики, и что пространство, в котором мы сейчас находимся, совсем иное, и эти два пространства накладываются одно на другое…  
– Мы в другом измерении?  
– Мы на пересечении нескольких измерений.  
– Черт, я, наверное, проклят. Почему мы вечно вляпываемся в истории с нарушением временного потока? И не произноси «Кирк-сила».  
– Если хотите, когда мы вернемся на корабль, я изучу этот вопрос подробнее, капитан.  
– Что, хочешь обнаружить Кирк-прайм-силу? Нет, спасибо. Я начинаю думать, что все это связано с тобой.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
Джим начал развивать свою идею.  
– Ага. Тогда все это имеет какой-то смысл. Когда вернемся на корабль, я и Чехов займемся расчетами и когда получим результат, готов голову ставить на кон, что новую силу назовем в твою честь.  
– Джим, – вмешалась Ниота. – Сфокусируйся. Энсин Арапао, у вас есть еще какая-нибудь полезная информация? Где источник временного возмущения?  
– Мы обнаружили группу странных металлических объектов, напоминающих гигантские надкусанные стальные пончики. Большая часть их не действует, но один или два производят все эти эффекты, свидетелями которых мы стали. Они, похоже, пульсируют под действием какой-то силы.  
– Ладно, пойдем к ним. Мы проверим первую точку. Арапао, вы со Скотти и Ниотой пойдете ко второй. Команда безопасности, вы продолжаете поиск Боунза. Сообщите, как только обнаружите его.  
– Есть, сэр, – отозвались разные люди, отдавая честь.  
– Пойдем, Спок.  
  
***   
  
– Невероятно, капитан.  
– Очень смешно, Спок. Объясни.  
– Не могу. То, что делает этот объект, не имеет научного объяснения. Работа этого прибора невозможна по известным мне законам вселенной. Предположение членов группы безопасности было верным, и это источник временных изменений. Он действует и в данный момент, посылая волну за волной, которые мы и засекли нашими сенсорами за световые годы отсюда.  
– Группа альфа Кирку, мы обнаружили следы доктора Маккоя. Поиск продолжается. С группой бета назначена точка встречи.  
– Когда найдете его, попытайтесь вырубить. Никаких седативных – только хуже сделаете.  
– Понятно, сэр.  
  
Пока Джим разговаривал с группой безопасности, я обошел структуру, собирая трикодером данные. Объект не был похож ни на что, виденное нами ранее.  
– Невероятно. Это не машина в нашем понятии этого слова.  
Джим нахмурился.  
– Тогда, что, черт возьми, это такое?  
Объект неожиданно засветился и заговорил голосом с эхом.  
– Вопрос. Тот же вопрос, что был раньше, и что будет всегда. С момента, как зажглось ваше солнце и до окончания времен я жду вопрос.  
– Ты встречал нас раньше?  
– Я хранитель вечности. Мы встречались в другом времени, в другом пространстве.  
– Совершенно точно, это все из-за тебя, – пробормотал Джим еле слышно. Затем повысил голос. – Что ты такое? Ты машина или живое существо?  
– И то, и другое, или ничего. Я начало и конец всего.  
– Чудесный набор слов. Я не понимаю, зачем отвечать загадками.  
– Я отвечаю в соответствии с вашим уровнем понимания.  
Я почувствовал раздражение  
– Временной портал, капитан. Врата в другие времена и измерения, что подтверждает мою гипотезу о том, что это место – пересечение множества, возможно, бесконечного количества вселенных.  
– Ответ максимально корректен. Ваши научные знания крайне примитивны.  
– Вот как, – невозмутимо заметил я.  
– Разозлился, Спок?  
– Смотрите. Ворота в ваше прошлое, если хотите.  
  
В пустом центре объекта проявились картины из прошлого Вулкана, начиная с рождения планеты. Я стоял перед машиной-существом, очарованный увиденным. До меня не сразу дошло, что я должен включить трикодер и все это записать – миллионы геологических лет уже пролетели незафиксированными. Я наблюдал, как Вулкан посетила инопланетная раса, оставив колонистов, прародителей моего вида.  
  
– Убийцы! Убийцы! Я вам не дамся! Я сам вас убью! Убийцы! Душегубы! Убийцы!  
  
Доктор Маккой ругался и кричал, пытаясь ускользнуть от старающихся удержать его рук. Две группы из отдела безопасности окружили его. Ниота, Скотти и энсин Арапао появились тоже. Трое из охраны смогли наконец схватить его, и я пережал ему шейный нерв.  
  
– Отличная работа, ребята. Значит, мы скоро подымемся? Ниота, Скотти, нашли что-нибудь?  
– Не успели, Леонард выскочил на нас откуда-то и пытался проскочить в один из тех порталов. Слава богу, что тот был неактивен. Все это время мы пытались его поймать.  
– Все время?  
– Да, сэр. Пространство тут выкаблучивается только так – казалось, что мы его никогда не поймаем. Иногда мы совсем уже было подбирались к нему, и вдруг он оказывался совсем далеко.  
– Черт. Все из-за пространственного смещения.  
– Похоже на то.  
– Смотрите. Врата в ваше прошлое.  
  
Машина начала показывать историю Земли.   
  
– Спок, если это ворота в прошлое, может, мы сможем вернуться и остановить Неро. Предотвратить уничтожение Вулкана.  
– Окажемся в нужный момент и на этот раз сделаем так, чтобы у Неро не было доступа к Красной материи... Подумай о себе, Джим. Ты мог бы предотвратить смерть твоего отца.  
– Думаешь?..  
  
Я уставился в открытые врата, думая обо всех открывающихся возможностях, путаясь в противоречивых мыслях и эмоциях. Джим шагнул ближе.  
  
– Нет, – выдохнул я. – Нет. Свершившееся свершилось, капитан. Наша задача была найти доктора и собрать информацию. Обе задачи завершены. Как бы ни было заманчиво изменить события, повлиявшие на нашу жизнь, наше время здесь и сейчас.  
Джим посмотрел на меня, свет в его глазах казался почти непереносимым.  
– Да, – он перевел взгляд на врата, затем снова взглянул на меня. – Ты прав. Давайте убираться отсюда, пока что-нибудь еще не случилось.  
– Маккой! – встревожено крикнул Скотти.  
– Боунз, нет!  
  
Доктор кинулся в арку Хранителя и исчез.  
  
– Где он? – спросил Джим.  
– Он прошел во время, что уже прошло.  
– Твою мать, не говори мне «что уже прошло», я же не идиот. Скажи мне дату!  
– Капитан, – перебила его Ниота. – Джим, что-то не так. Я потеряла контакт с кораблем. Мы говорили, что нужно поднять нас, и вдруг связь оборвалась. Линия мертва, ни статики, ни шумов. Совсем ничего.  
– Помехи? Кирк «Энтерпрайз». Прием. Скотти, что происходит?  
– С коммуникатором все в порядке, сэр.  
– Ваш корабль, ваше начало, все, что вам известно, исчезло, – раздался голос Хранителя.  
Несколько членов команды посмотрели в странное, искаженное небо над нами. Теперь оно больше походило на потолок.  
– Доктор Маккой что-то изменил в истории.  
– То есть мы тут застряли? – обеспокоенно спросил лейтенант Канст.  
– Без прошлого и без будущего, – сказал Джим сам себе. – Мы совершенно одни.  
  
***   
  
 _Дневник капитана, звездной даты нет.  
Для нас времени не существует. Доктор Маккой где-то в прошлом Земли повлиял на события, изменившие ход истории. «Энтерпрайз» не существует. У нас только один шанс. Мы попросили Хранителя показать нам историю Земли снова. Мы со Споком отправимся назад в прошлое и исправим то, что изменил наш главный врач._  
  
***   
  
– Ты все еще записываешь, да?  
– Подтверждаю, капитан. Я думаю, что смогу приблизительно определить момент, когда прыгать, хотя точность может варьироваться до одного-двух лет. Шесть месяцев, если нам повезет.   
– Главное, позаботься, чтобы это было до появления Боунза. Нужно остановить его до того, как он что-то испортит в ходе истории. Но вот как мы потом вернемся? Хранитель, если у нас получится…  
– Вы вернетесь. Все будет так, словно никто из вас не уходил.  
– Джим, это кажется невозможным, – сказала Ниота. – И очень опасным. Даже если вы сможете угадать со временем…  
– Найти доктора нам может помочь только чудо.  
– У нас нет вариантов, Ниота, – тихо сказал я.  
– Скотти, Ниота, когда вы решите, что ждали достаточно долго... вы все… попробуйте тоже. И если не получится, хотя бы вы сможете продолжить жить где-нибудь в прошлом. Ясно? Это приказ.  
– Да.  
– Капитан, время приближается. Будьте готовы.  
– Удачи, мистер Спок. Капитан, – Скотти кивнул нам.  
– И счастья, – глаза Ниоты блестели от слез.  
Возможно, это последний раз, когда мы видели друг друга. Она торопливо обняла меня.  
– Береги себя.  
– Я вернусь,  _ndugu_. Обещаю тебе.  
Время настало.  
Мы прыгнули.  
  
***   
  
 _Где мы?_  – повис между нами незаданный вопрос.  
Мы материализовались в новом мире, в чужой эре, и на меня обрушились звуки – скрип тормозов, разговоры людей, шаги, голоса.  
  
 _Мы живем в легенде_.


	88. Город на краю вечности. Нью-Йорк.

Где мы?  
Мы живем в легенде.  
  
***  
  
Это 2009 год. Мы оказываемся на площади, в центре пересечения нескольких дорог, окруженные небоскребами, на стенах которых гигантские постеры и видеоэкраны, на которых транслируются яркие изображения. Толпа обтекает нас. Люди смущены, изумлены, шокированы. Некоторым абсолютно все равно и они торопятся пройти мимо. Изображения на домах меняются, сообщая о ценах, скидках и последних новостях.  
  
На улице торгуют едой и напитками. Стоят столы, на которых свалены шарфы, сумки подозрительного качества, солнечные очки, украшения. В разных углах перекрестка стоят полицейские, земляне останавливаются, чтобы сфотографироваться. Первые этажи заняты магазинчиками, продающими все, что только можно вообразить, от электроники до странных статуэток, от одежды до открыток. Возле билетной кассы очередь на дневной сеанс. В витринах обувного магазина невероятный выбор обуви. Какой-то мужчина роется в мусорной корзине и равнодушно кладет в рот то, что нашел съедобного. Другой клянчит деньги и еду у прохожих. Уличный художник рисует толпу краской из аэрозольного баллончика.  
  
Повсюду люди пытаются перекричать друг друга, обгоняют, толкаются. Яркие желтые машины, использующие какой-то из видов двигателя внутреннего сгорания, издают громкие гудки, когда пешеходы перебегают улицу. В маленьких ларьках радом с газетами и журналами продаются шоколадные батончики в ярких упаковках. Люди поднимаются по лестнице из подземного перехода, над выходом из которого висит табличка табличка: «Даунтаун. Прохода нет. Работает только на выход». В гуще толчеи никому не кажется странным то, как мы выглядим. Никто не оглядывается на наши приборы. Никто не обращает внимания на мои уши или бледно-зеленую кожу.   
Это 2009, доварповая эра.  
  
Джим замер, наклонив голову, и впитывает детали картины, опьяненный увиденным. Хаотичный ритм города уже заразил его.  
Его глаза блестят, в них бьется энергия, когда он поворачивается ко мне.  
Несколько землян проходят мимо нас. Я могу разобрать в их искаженном языке знакомы слова.  
– Поверить не могу! Таймс сквер! С ума сойти! Я всегда мечтал побывать в Нью-Йорке!  
  
Мы живем в легенде.  
  
***   
  
Город на краю вечности.  
Нью-Йорк. Город, который никогда не спит. Место, существующее только в земных легендах.  
  
В 2050, ближе к концу третьей мировой, Восточная Коалиция, желая нанести последний внезапный удар, чтобы получить полную и мгновенную победу в этой утомительной войне, пошла на риск. Подобный шаг должен был деморализовать Северо-Южный Американский Континентальный Альянс и вынудить его капитулировать.  
  
Я не понимаю, какое геополитическое значение для Восточной Коалиции имела эта победа. На той стадии войны Земля была настолько истощена долгими годами ядерных противостояний и наркотических войн, что любая победа была проигрышем, если учитывать, чего она стоила.  
  
Земные исторические записи, сохранившиеся с тех времен, сообщают, что большинство крупных городов планеты довольно серьезно пострадали, в некоторых местах целые районы были уничтожены. Мумбаи, Йоханнесбург, Стамбул, Буэнос-Айрес, Сеул, Дели, Москва, Шанхай, Багдад, Гонконг, Мехико, Найроби, Лондон, Тегеран, Киншаса, Берлин, Каир, Сан-Паулу, Пекин, Иерусалим, Лос-Анджелес, Джакарта, Сингапур, Мельбурн, Лима, Карачи, Бангалор, Чикаго, Лагос, Токио – население этих центров мировой культуры, политики и финансов было уничтожено радиацией или наркотиками. Эти города в начале войны стали мишенями для эко-террористов, которые считали метрополии рассадниками загрязнений, ядом, отравляющим мир.  
  
Ни один город не прошел войну нетронутым, но некоторым удалось разработать действующую защиту против подобных атак и планомерно восстанавливать поврежденные сектора. Небольшие города справлялись с задачей лучше по очевидным причинам. Однако одна из самых больших метрополий продолжала удерживать защиту и показывать высокий рост восстановления. Это был первый город, в полной мере использовавший новую щитовую технологию. Система безопасности этого города стала образцом для других и символом, известным по всей планете. Знаменитая статуя Свободы олицетворяла стойкость человеческого духа перед лицом бесконечной войны, являлась символом терпимости и приятия человечества во всем его многообразии, надеждой на новое начало.  
  
Нью-Йорк был символом, и его атаковали постоянно, и каждый раз город приближался к грани, но не ломался. Примитивные щиты создавали базовый купол, но они не могли защитить от повреждений здания и инфраструктуры. В знаменитой линии небоскребов, бывшей визитной карточкой города, появились дыры от разрушенных зданий, но жизнь продолжалась, и люди по-прежнему спешили по своим делам. Невзгоды, которые должны были бы заставить всех бросить опасные районы и искать убежища в пригородах, наоборот сплотили людей и увеличили их любовь к родному городу и его символу. Популярная песня тех времен дала городу новое имя. Раньше его называли «Большим Яблоком», «городом, который никогда не спит». В этой песне его назвали «Городом на краю вечности» – за вечные атаки, вечные стройки, вечную смерть и вечное возрождение. За вечность, которую их статуя простояла на берегу залива, освещая своим факелом тьму хаоса.  
  
Исторические архивы Земли говорят, что еще до войны Нью-Йорк был не просто обычным муниципальным центром Североамериканского континента, а одним из важнейших городов мира, легендарным по своему статусу. Историки спорят о символической роли города в период, предшествовавший евгеническим войнам, но соглашаются в том, что Нью-Йорк был одним из главных центов искусства и культуры. Место реализации возможностей. Город, обладающий долгими традициями смешивания чего угодно, город, выстроенный иммигрантами. Пре-евгенический Нью-Йорк описывался одновременно как холодный и бессердечный, но так же как живой и активный. Бесконечно либеральный и непростительно свободный.  
  
И этот символ Восточная Коалиция хотела уничтожить.  
Чтобы создавать новое оружие не было ни средств, ни материалов. Рудные источники истощились еще когда противники пытались накапливать запасы. Чтобы исполнить рискованный план, инженеры и военные специалисты собирали из старых материалов новые ракеты, используя начинку старинных боеголовок предыдущей эры.  
  
4 июля 2050 Восточная Коалиция атаковала, отправив двадцать девять ядерных ракет одновременно. Двадцать нейтрализовала защита Альянса, три отразили щиты, но оставшиеся шесть боеголовок взорвались в городе.  
  
Там не осталось ничего. Нью-Йорк был стерт с лица Земли.  
  
Даже 200 лет спустя в радиусе 30 километров нет ничего живого. Это радиоактивная пустыня. Некоторые растения научились выживать. Некоторые насекомые и млекопитающие тоже. Но до сих пор эта земля остается выжженным пятном на теле планеты. Никаких раскопок, никаких восстановительных работ – ничего нельзя вернуть. Девять миллионов жителей, искусство, сохранявшееся в его музеях, знания, копившиеся в университетах, популярная еда, которой можно было перекусить на улице или в ресторане, бизнес, творимый в его офисах, уникальный архитектурный ансамбль из небоскребов, большой парк, оживлявший его центр, сам дух жизни этого города – все было потеряно. Все превратилось в пепел.  
  
Некоторые историки утверждают, что уничтожение Нью-Йорка сыграло важную роль в окончании третьей мировой. Три года спустя в Сан-Франциско, новой столице Земли, был подписан мир. Спустя несколько лет произошел первый контакт землян с вулканцами. Все остальное, как говорится, история.  
  
Какими бы ни были политические последствия того акта, ясно одно. Полное уничтожение Нью-Йорка не заставило город капитулировать, не изменило его статус символа, ведь то, что невозможно восстановить физически, остается в памяти землян. За многие годы литература, поэзия, музыка, памятники создавали мифы вокруг Нью-Йорка, сохраняя исчезнувший город. Нью-Йорк стал второй Атлантидой, поглощенный пламенем, а не морскими волнами. Город романтизировали, демонизировали, освящали, оскверняли, отрицали. Он продолжает существовать в воображении Землян как город контрастов.  
  
Он стал легендой. А легенды бессмертны.


	89. Город на краю вечности. Холод.

Холодно.  
В этой части планеты температура падает, когда дни становятся короче. Ветер пронизывает насквозь, еще более сильный из-за того, что небоскребы создают для него длинные узкие туннели.  
  
Джим наклоняет голову и делает мне знак держаться рядом. Мы присоединяемся к группе, переходящей улицу, идущей через Таймс-сквер. Джим не рассказывает мне о своем плане, хотя, по выражению его лица я понимаю, что какой-то план у него есть. Он разглядывает магазины и рестораны, наконец, выбирает один и входит.  
– Кажется, я оставил здесь мое пальто. Вы не находили черное пальто вот такой длины? – он показывает, какой именно.  
Человек за стойкой хмурится. Я понимаю, в чем проблема. Он не понимает федеральный стандарт Джима.  
Я шагаю вперед, становясь рядом с ним. С трудом у меня получается повторить вопрос Джима на доварповом английском. Человек кивает и просит подождать.  
– Я не понимаю. Ведь я разобрал все, что он сказал, – шепчет Джим.  
– У тебя имплантирован универсальный переводчик, Джим. Как у любого капитана в Звездном флоте. У него же нет такого прибора, чтобы понимать федеральный стандарт.  
– Но ты-то знаешь этот язык?  
– Нет. Это моя первая попытка. Я изучал письменную форму доварпового английского. А так как мы оказались в этой эпохе, я воссоздаю разговорный вариант, используя имеющиеся знания и то, что слышу вокруг.  
– Вау. Так ты не шутил, когда говорил, что обладаешь высокой способностью к обучению…  
– Нет.  
– Поэтому я и держу тебя рядом, – подмигивает он.  
  
Человек возвращается, неся пару пальто черного цвета. Джим широко улыбается, указывает на толстое шерстяное, забирает его и благодарит, а это понятно и без перевода.  
  
Когда мы выходим, Джим отдает пальто мне.  
– Надевай.  
Я отказываюсь взять его.  
– Джим, мне не нужно…  
– Мы провернем такой же трюк еще где-нибудь, так что надевай.  
  
Для себя Джим выбирает коричневое пальто. Женщина равнодушно протягивает ему еще шарф, перчатки и шапку.  
Шапку он отдает мне. Я приподнимаю бровь, рассматривая предмет. Это вязаная вещь с небольшим ободком, и я натягиваю ее. Глаза Джима блестят ярче, когда он смотрит на меня в новом облачении.  
– Секси, – смеется он и поправляет шапку, так что ободок ложится слегка под углом.  
Мои уши оказываются укрыты. Голове тепло. Приемлемое решение.  
Джим отдает мне шарф и перчатки. Я забираю шарф, но вместо того, чтобы надеть на себя, осторожно обматываю им шею Джима. После чего отступаю на шаг, оценивая изменения. Вариант меня устраивает.  
Он смотрит загадочно.  
– О’кей. Пошли.  
  
***   
  
Как найти человека в городе с населением в девять миллионов?  
  
Есть теория, что время подвижно, словно вода, словно река со своими течениями, водоворотами, обратными потоками. То же течение, что вынесло Леонарда в определенное время и место могло переместить туда же и нас.   
  
В этой теории есть несколько крупных изъянов, но выбора все равно нет. Мы должны верить, что эта теория правильная, так как у нас нет возможностей путешествовать или искать Леонарда где-то еще. Я начинаю сомневаться, что нам удастся найти его и в этом городе.  
  
Это первая проблема. Другие проблемы не менее неприятные.  
  
Нам нужно пристанище. Нужна еда и средства, с помощью которых я мог бы извлечь данные из трикодера, чтобы проанализировать их. Мы должны узнать, что именно изменил доктор Маккой в течении времени, и что именно нам нужно предотвратить.  
  
Наблюдение за экономическими транзакциями утомительно. В этом времени все еще используются бумажные деньги. Местная экономика не настолько развита, как в Федерации. Концепт кредитов еще только в зачаточном состоянии. Я мельком просмотрел газеты, в которых были ссылки на случившийся экономический кризис, завязанный на теории кредитов.  
Нам нужны бумажные деньги, а чтобы получить их, нужно найти работу. Но экономика борется с последствиями финансового кризиса, находясь в разгаре рецессии, что означает недостаток рабочих мест, а также, что если нам и удастся найти работу, заработная плата будет невелика.  
Джим почти читает мои мысли.  
  
– Спок, нам нужно куда-нибудь устроиться. Я вряд ли смогу чего-то добиться, не зная доварпового английского. Может, получится мыть посуду или полы? – он смеется, хотя в голосе все равно читаются серьезные ноты. – Первая директива ограничивает нас в возможности делать хоть что-то, связанное с наукой и техникой.  
Я киваю.  
– Нам обоим придется искать работу, где требуется грубая ручная сила.  
– Нет, только мне. Готов спорить, что из тебя выйдет официант, к примеру. Ты же можешь с ними говорить. А я, возможно, смогу водить одну из этих старинных желтых штуковин. Выучусь управлять, и все…  
– Джим, у тебя нет прав.  
– Спок, – дразнит он, – у нас у обоих нет никаких документов. Нужно либо самим их делать или покупать поддельные. Вопрос в том, что именно нужно иметь, чтобы нас приняли?  
– В Федерации требуется различный набор документов для приема на работу, для того, чтобы получить жилье и открыть кредитные счета. Возможно, что с бюрократической точки зрения наши эры совсем не отличаются.  
  
***   
  
– Здравствуйте, что вы хотите?  
– Какие документы необходимы, чтобы начать работать?  
– Вы заполняли форму И-9?  
– Простите?  
– И-9. Судя по всему, нет. Вы должны заполнить форму И-9, а вот список документов, которые потребуются для подтверждения вашего права на работу здесь. Вы гражданин страны?  
– Нет.  
– Какая у вас виза?  
– Скажи ей, что у нас рабочая, – говорит мне Джим.  
Я делаю так, как он просит.  
– У вас грин-карта?  
– Грин-карта? Какая нахрен еще грин-карта? Ладно, не важно. Скажи ей, что у нас нет такой, надеюсь, это правильный ответ.  
– Тогда вам понадобится что-нибудь из списка А – возможно, подтверждающее письмо от вашего работодателя. Или паспорт, если у вас есть И-551 штамп в форме И-94. После этого заполните вот это, отдадите вашему работодателю, а остальное он сделает сам. Если вы найдете переводчика, он тоже должен будет подписать форму.  
  
Она подчеркивает несколько линий в списке и дает нам две копии необходимых форм.  
  
Умение Джима блефовать в тяжелых ситуациях невероятно.  
– У вас есть вопросы?  
– Спроси, как ее зовут.  
– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, как вас зовут?  
Женщина странно смотрит на меня.  
– Вы странно разговариваете. Меня зовут Эдит Келлер, и я работаю тут неполный день. Если у вас вопросы, просто звоните в наш офис или зайдите на вебсайт. Там вы найдете все, что может понадобиться.  
– Большое спасибо, мисс Келлер.  
– Не за что. Удачи.


	90. Город на краю вечности. Эдит Келлер.

С помощью поддельных документов, находчивости и некоторой без сомнения нелегальной активности, мы получили крышу над головой и работу. Та женщина, Эдит Келлер, очень нам помогла в обоих вопросах, хотя обаяние Джима и его очаровательная улыбка значительно ускорили процесс. Мисс Келлер проявила необычную щедрость, потратив на нас и деньги, и время. Я пока не могу понять, в чем причина ее альтруизма, действительно ли это качество ее личности, или она руководствуется тайными мотивами.  
  
Мы с Джимом получили работу в ресторане на Манхеттене. Меня наняли, как официанта, а Джим будет мыть столы, выносить посуду. Мне придется найти способ прикрывать уши и верхнюю часть бровей, так как постоянно носить шапку неприемлемо. Джим предложил мне отрастить волосы. Это разумный вариант, с учетом того что земная мода допускает длинные волосы у мужчин. Кажется, это даже единственный вариант, который нам подходит.  
  
Мы нашли жилье в Бруклине. Расположение квартиры не самое удобное, до ближайшей станции метро несколько кварталов. Но месячная рента меньше ожидаемого нами совокупного дохода, а квартира довольно просторная. В ней достаточно места, чтобы устроить лабораторию, в которой можно было бы проводить эксперименты по наноэлектронике. Как оказалось, в день подписания арендного договора нужно было внести сумму залога за первый месяц, но ни у Джима, ни у меня не было денег, так что мы почти решили, что не сможем снять квартиру. Но мисс Келлер сделала неожиданный щедрый жест и заплатила за нас.  
  
А еще мисс Келлер купила нам новую одежду. Качество не самое лучшее, да и сама одежда не новая, но главное, она чистая и действительно оказалась очень кстати. Джим запланировал пройтись по магазинам и подобрать что-нибудь, когда мы получим первую зарплату. Я считаю, что нам не стоит тратить ресурсы на это, и лучше сосредоточится на покупке вещей, которые понадобятся, чтобы извлечь данные из трикодера. Я уже начал работать над схемой и диаграммами для нужной цепи с учетом материалов и технологий, к которым у нас может быть доступ.  
  
Мы обещали мисс Келлер, что вернем деньги, но она только улыбнулась и сказала не беспокоиться и не торопиться. Вот это и заставляет меня относиться к ней с подозрением – я не хотел бы оказаться у нее в должниках надолго. Чем мотивирован ее нелогично добрый поступок мне совершенно непонятно. Ведь это проявление доброты? Я не знаком с обычаями этого исторического периода. Джим не беспокоится. По какой-то причине он ей доверяет. Они общаются, хотя, лучше сказать, пытаются общаться. Джим использует ломаный доварповый английский и язык жестов, а мисс Келлер пытается догадаться, что он хочет сказать.  
  
– Вы же не отсюда? Откуда вы? Может быть, из Германии?  
Джим просто кивнул.  
– Приехали сюда искать… э… – он искал нужное слово в доварповом английском.  
– Друга, – подсказал я.  
– Друга, – повторил Джим. – Потерялся. Болен. Нужна помощь.  
– Ох, как грустно слышать. Надеюсь, вы его найдете. Дайте мне знать, если я могу чем-то помочь.  
– Спасибо. Спасибо за все, что сделали для нас.  
– Не за что. У меня есть несколько друзей-геев, и они рассказывали, как трудно бывает начать все с начала в новом городе, а ведь они-то местные. Я просто хотела помочь вам встать на ноги.  
Джим кинул на меня беглый взгляд и пожал плечами. Мисс Келлер расценила это как знак, что он не понял ее слов.  
– О, не знаю, как еще сказать. Вы говорите по-английски, не могли бы вы перевести вашему бойфренду, что я просто хотела помочь? Я понимаю, что это выглядит слегка странно, то, что я внесла деньги в залог, но я вам доверяю. Не могу сказать, откуда я знаю, но мне кажется, что вам предстоит изменить мир. Звучит глупо, да? Мне сложно такое объяснить. Друзья считают меня слишком доверчивой, говорят, что я хочу помочь всем, но это не наивность. Вы отличаетесь. Словно пришли из другого мира.  
Джим напрягся.  
– Интересно. И откуда тогда мы, по вашему мнению, мисс Келлер?  
– Не знаю. Я должна подумать.  
  
***   
  
– Она считает нас любовниками.  
– Меня это не беспокоит. А тебя?  
Я взглянул на Джима. Он лежал на кровати. Когда я не ответил сразу, он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на меня внимательно.  
– Это проблема?  
– Нет. Просто я хотел быть уверен, что такое предположение не заставит тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно.  
Джим улыбнулся и снова улегся на кровать.  
– Все в порядке.  
Между нами воцарилось уютное молчание. Я снова вернулся к работе с трикодером. Информация, которая нам нужна, спрятана в банке памяти и в данный момент совершенно недоступна.  
– Сколько еще до того, как появится Боунз?  
– Несколько месяцев, капитан, как минимум. Хотя я не думаю, что нам придется ждать целый год. Странно, что такая сложная машина, как Хранитель, оказалась не в состоянии вычислить точный момент перехода через портал времени.  
– Гребаная задачка нам досталась.  
– Соглашусь.  
– Как думаешь, где он появится? Гонолулу, Буаз, Сан Диего? Почему не Внешняя Монголия, к примеру?  
– Нужно найти способ и узнать, где появится доктор. – Я тщетно пытался разыскать лазейку, чтобы добраться до нужных файлов в трикодере. – Это утомляет. Здесь спрятана информация и о месте, и о времени его прибытия, и о том, что он сделал. Если бы у меня был доступ к корабельному компьютеру хотя бы на несколько минут…  
– Здесь есть компьютеры. Почему бы тебе не попытаться собрать что-нибудь из того, чем пользуются они? Я могу помочь.  
– Используя достижения культуры кремния и микро-чипов? Джим, они еще даже не пробовали создать полупроводники из производных углерода и собрать первый квантово-ядерный нанопроцессор. Они предпочитают выжимать максимум из симметричных мультипроцессоров. Их планшеты очень громоздкие и ограничены в возможностях. Крайне неэффективные устройства. Насколько я могу судить, земляне даже еще не изобрели теорию для снижения порядка работы алгоритма и продолжают мучиться, решая вопрос охлаждения процессора. Они до сих пор используют в компьютерах вентиляторы.  
– Да, это невероятно сложная логическая задача, Спок, – серьезно произнес Джим, хотя лицо выдавало его истинные чувства. – Прости. Иногда я требую от тебя слишком много.  
Я выразительно посмотрел на него.  
– Через сколько нужно быть на работе?  
– Через два часа.  
– Я пока вздремну, – Джим натянул на себя пальто. У нас нет одеял – квартира нам досталась совершенно пустая, не считая вещей, что мы принесли с собой. – Разбуди меня через сорок минут. Потом я сбегаю в душ. Кстати, а мыло у нас есть?  
– Нет.  
– Ну и ладно. Все равно – в душ, а потом мы будем выдвигаться, как тебе план?  
– Я схожу по магазинам.  
– Магазины? Зачем.  
– Присмотрю компьютерные комплектующие и все остальное. Для моего хобби.  
– Твоего хобби, – Джим улыбнулся. – Класс. Я одобряю твое хобби, Спок.


	91. Город на краю вечности. Большое яблоко.

Жизнь в этом городе не похожа на то, что я ожидал увидеть.  
  
В каком-то смысле, этот земной доварповый город – совершенно особенный. Нью-Йорк уникален. Каждый день мы с Джимом отправляемся на поезде на работу в Манхеттен, и я смотрю на береговую линию залива. Знаменитая статуя Свободы, обращенная лицом в сторону Атлантики, видна издалека. Бруклинский мост высоко изогнулся между островом и самим Бруклином. Когда мы подъезжаем к Манхеттену, небоскребы проступают все четче — огромные, впечатляющие своей идеальностью. А ночью мы снова возвращаемся тем же поездом, и вид полностью меняется. В это время окна не отражают свет дня – небоскребы светятся изнутри. В Нью-Йорке не видно звезд, но город создает свой собственный светящийся рисунок. Мосты украшены гирляндами фонарей и ярко подсвечены. Когда видишь это в первый раз, захватывает дух.  
  
Но за всей этой красотой скрывается тревожная реальность. Доброта, проявленная к нам Эдит Келлер – исключительный случай, а не правило. Каждый день нам с Джимом приходится проходить мимо огромного количества бездомных. Они грязны, одеты в обноски и пахнут собственной мочой. Все их имущество легко помещается в мусорный пакет, а спят они на грязных вокзалах. В глазах этих людей есть что-то дикое, они постоянно что-то бормочут про себя. Никто не останавливается, чтобы им помочь. Все проходят мимо, глядя сквозь, полностью их игнорируя. Выражение лица типичного жителя Нью-Йорка – это действительно нечто.   
  
По поездам часто ходят нищие. Джим каким-то образом сразу понял, что большая часть из них – профессиональные попрошайки. Они переходят из вагона в вагон, проходя вдоль ряда сидений, рассказывая заученные истории, в которых уверяют в собственной честности и взывают к человеческому милосердию и доброте. Я видел, как некоторые пассажиры давали им пару долларов, у остальных на лицах так и оставалась маска равнодушия. Чем больше я смотрю на этот город, чем дольше живу в нем, тем яснее понимаю, что мне тоже требуется такая маска. У нас с Джимом не было денег, и мы с легкостью могли оказаться в том же положении, как и настоящие бездомные. Я считаю, что нам невероятно повезло встретить мисс Келлер, и в том, что она захотела нам помочь.  
  
Что будет, если Леонард Маккой появится в городе в состоянии параноидального бреда? Мы должны найти его до того, как с ним что-нибудь случится. А если он окажется на платформе станции метро и кинется на рельсы? Вряд ли кто-нибудь ему поможет. Все сделают вид, что его нет, и продолжат бежать по своим делам, ни на секунду не задумываясь о потерянной жизни.  
  
Нью-Йорк — город контрастов. Подобное безразличие по отношению к живому существу невообразимо для вулканцев и шокирующее для землян. На Джиме это сильно отразилось. Он быстро научился не реагировать, хотя его и бесит необходимость влиться в ряды равнодушных. Джим желает изменить этот мир, сделать его лучше. И в то же самое время он влюблен в этот город, очарован его ритмом и тем, что город никогда не спит. В любое время суток, особенно на Манхеттене, — но и в Бруклине кое-где тоже, — постоянно что-то происходит. Мы работаем в ресторане в вечернюю смену, начинаем в 17 и заканчиваем в час утра. Посетители идут один за другим – вот эта пара собирается в театр, и их нужно обслужить побыстрее. Какая-то группа появляется в полночь, одетая, чтобы отправиться в клуб на танцы. У той пары свидание, а вот женщина за стойкой бара пьет в одиночестве, а в глубине зала компания отмечает подписание какого-то контракта.  
  
Когда у нас выпадает свободное время, и мы не заняты решением главной задачи, как улучшить существующие компьютеры, или спорами насчет конструктивных деталей, мы гуляем по городу. Наша квартира недалеко от парка в Бруклине, Проспект-парка, и мы с удовольствием выбираемся туда в выходные. На Манхеттене тоже есть огромный парк, впечатляющий остров живой природы в самом центре города. В парке несколько озер и прудов, много свободного пространства и монументов.  
  
Джиму нравится бывать в Чайна-Тауне, он в восторге от всяких продающихся там безделушек. В воздухе квартала запах рыбы смешивается с запахом масла и жира. Местные жители постоянно что-то кричат на своем родном языке, не делая пауз.  
Чтобы привыкнуть к этой какофонии звуков, требуется время.  
  
Юнион-сквер – здесь город предстает совсем другим. Все кажется моложе, чувствуется дух творчества. Художники выставляют на продажу свои работы, а рядом, на рынке фермеры продают свежие продукты. Похоже, земляне этого периода очень ревностно относятся к производству натуральных органических продуктов.   
Неподалеку мы с Джимом обнаружили Странд, книжный магазин, в котором полки ломятся от настоящих бумажных книг.  
  
Мы спускаемся по Уолл-стрит, где полно правительственных зданий и где расположены офисы ведущих корпораций. Здесь же идет строительство – похоже, город отстраивается после недавней атаки. Мы доходим до парка на краю острова, и Джим решает не мелочиться, пройти пешком до статуи Свободы и заглянуть в иммиграционный центр по дороге. Мы уже прошагали весь Мидтаун с его Рокфеллерским центром, Таймс Сквер, Пенсильванским вокзалом, площадью Колумба. Мы прошли Верхний Манхеттен до музея Естественной Истории с его потрясающими выставками — коллекция окаменелостей в нем невероятно познавательна. Музей такой огромный, что невозможно осмотреть экспозицию за один день. Джим устал уже после трех часов, а посмотрели мы только малую часть. На Восточной стороне находится музей искусств. Огромное количество полотен в Метрополитен-музее представляет различные земные культуры в разные исторические периоды.  
  
Джим настоял, чтобы мы прогулялись и по Гарлему. Мы забредаем в один из баров, послушать местный джаз. В группе пианист, контрабасист и ударник. Музыканты импровизируют с удивительной легкостью, их виртуозное владение инструментами просто поражает. Это одна из тех вещей, которые я признавал, но не понимал полностью, пока не услышал вживую. Слушатели реагируют, двигаются в такт на своих стульях, смеются во время особенно впечатляющих пассажей, отбивают собственный ритм, вливаясь в музыку, наполняющую маленький зал. Однажды Ниота сказала, что джаз запал ей в душу и остался с ней навсегда. Теперь мне кажется, я лучше понимаю, что она хотела сказать.  
  
Все, о чем я рассказываю, только малая часть города, в котором мы с Джимом живем. Вокруг столько всего – я же упомянул только о Манхеттене. В Бруклине все совсем иначе – и скорость жизни, и люди. Бруклин разделен на районы. Светлыми осенними днями мы с Джимом иногда сидим в одном из местных бистро, заканчивая поздний завтрак и размышляя о наших поисках. А в Манхеттене все куда-то несется и кипит энергией. По сравнению с этим жизнь в Бруклине кажется более медленной и глубокой. Здесь много старинных бутиков, книжных магазинчиков, много кафе и ресторанов на любой вкус, клубов и баров. В Бруклине свой собственный музей и знаменитое авеню. Бруклинский ботанический сад наверняка понравился бы Сулу. А Павел чувствовал бы себя как дома на Брайтон Бич. Между станциями Истерн Парквей и Краун Хайтс живут в основном хасиды и ортодоксальные иудеи, а рядом с ними – афрокреолы. На Кони Айленд конечная станция метро. Сейчас стоят холодные дни и, мы с Джимом гуляем по тротуару, любуясь на море и на берег, покрытый песком.  
  
Мы привыкаем к темпу жизни в этом месте. В нашей квартире все больше вещей – одеяла, одежда, туалетные принадлежности, бумаги и чертежи. На блошином рынке куплен старый стол и пара стульев. Кроме того, Джим раздобыл тарелки и кухонную утварь. Каждый наш день – это поиск, работа, исследование и игра. Мы бываем повсюду и мы всегда вместе.   
Несколько раз к нам в прогулках присоединялась Эдит Келлер. Джим считает ее отличным другом, и чем больше мы ее узнаем, те больше понимаем, насколько она исключительная. Мисс Келлер – дочь крайне богатого и влиятельного бизнесмена – живет в Верхнем Ист-Сайде. И при этом работает и находит время на общественные проекты. Она, как и Джим, хочет помочь городу измениться. Мисс Келлер тратит большую часть времени, работая в местечке, которое она нашла на 21 улице, где помогают бездомным. Она заведует кладовой и кухней и пригласила несколько волонтеров себе в помощь. Множество людей приходит туда, — бездомных и не только. Мы с Джимом предложили помогать в любой момент, когда мы будем свободны.  
  
– Привет. Пришли помочь? Мне нужен кто-нибудь наливать кофе. А еще, Том сейчас разливает по тарелкам суп, но ему скоро уходить. Сможете заняться?  
– Да, конечно, – улыбнулся Джим.  
  
В зале началась перебранка, и Эдит с помощниками поспешила туда. Один из посетителей в истерике начал кричать.  
– Незачем! Мне нез’чем жить, понимаете?! Работу я потерял – они вышвырнули меня из дома, а у м’ня жена и дети. Они-то думают, что у меня все х’рошо, думают, что это туда я хожу, но все ложь. Для меня нет работы, и мне нечем их кормить! Я попрошайничаю на улицах, и все смотрят на меня, будто я, блядь, даже не человек! Я человек! Я живое существо! Бог меня создал такими же как любого другого, но всем насрать! Я человек! Этот греб’ный город! Я пропал, совсем пропал. Что вы тут делаете? Такие все из с’бя чистенькие, добренькие! Хотите гордится собой – какие вы молодцы, а мы там на улице помирай с голодухи? На что уставились? А?  
  
Эдит помогла человеку подняться на ноги, хотя он и оскорбил ее. Она огляделась. Некоторые в зале столовой наблюдали за происходящим, как за спектаклем, другие спокойно продолжали есть, словно ничего не случилось. Она прокашлялась.  
  
– А теперь послушайте меня. Давайте проясним одну вещь. Я не благотворительница. Если вы лодыри, если вы не можете отлипнуть от бутылки или еще от чего, что довело вас до края, это место не для вас. Я смогу посоветовать вам другие приюты, где вам помогут снова встать на ноги.  
Я не собираюсь рассказывать вам, как найти счастье и любовь, я буду говорить только о том как бороться за выживание. Но я настаиваю, что вы ДОЛЖНЫ бороться, потому что дни и годы, лежащие впереди, стоят того. Мы уже столького добились – подчинили невероятную энергию и атом! Мы вышли в космос и побывали на Луне, отправили зонды к другим звездам! Однажды мы получим доказательства, что не одни во вселенной. Встретим инопланетян и побываем в неизведанных краях – отправим мужчин и женщин посетить новые миры и планеты!  
Наступит день когда мы придумаем, как накормить миллионы голодных во всем мире, и как вылечить все болезни. Даже рак и СПИД. Мы сможем дать каждому надежду и веру в будущее, и ради тех дней стоит жить.  
Можете считать меня сумасшедшей, да, я говорю о звездах и далеких планетах, а у вас нет даже работы. Но если в жизни нет надежды, нужно искать ее внутри себя. Возможно, надежду и уверенность вам дает вера в Бога. Или вера в любовь. Но нужно найти что-то, ради чего жить, что-то внутри вас, за что можно держаться, и продолжать сражаться за лучшие дни и лучшее будущее.  
Вы люди. Мужчины, женщины. У каждого из вас своя жизнь, своя история. Иногда кажется, что в этом городе всем наплевать на вас, что здесь царят только холод и бессердечие. Но поверьте, есть люди, которые хотят помочь. Позвольте мне помочь вам, позвольте нам помочь. Вы не одни и вы не забыты. Помните об этом и продолжайте жить. Создавайте наше завтра. Готовьтесь к нему. И никогда не сдавайтесь.


	92. Город на краю вечности. Кулинария

– Мы не можем постоянно питаться где-то в забегаловках. Слишком дорого.  
– Я не вижу альтернативы, Джим.  
– У нас есть кухня. И холодильник, которым мы совсем не пользуемся. Я мог бы разобраться, как работает газовая плита – наверняка в этом нет ничего сложного, правильно? Я уже готовил раньше.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Может это будет не так уж и вкусно, но мы никогда не купим все детали, которые тебе нужны, если будем тратиться на рестораны.  
Этот план все еще не вызывал во мне доверия.  
– Джим, ты можешь продолжать питаться как раньше, а я просто на некоторое время перестану есть.  
– Что? Еще чего! Да, я знаю, что ты такое можешь, что ты наполовину вулканец, и так далее, но, нет. Я буду готовить. А ты есть. И не смотри на меня так: то, что я раньше готовил, было не так уж и плохо.  
– Конечно.   
Джим сердито глянул на меня.  
– Ладно, пойдем, заглянем в продуктовый.   
  
***   
  
– Ну, как тебе?  
  
Я откусил кусочек и прожевал. Джим приготовил несложное блюдо, пасту с томатным соусом – предварительно тщательно проверив ингредиенты, чтобы все, купленное для меня, было вегетарианским. Мне он добавил тушеные овощи – лук, грибы, цукинни, баклажаны, а для себя приготовил мясо.   
– Тебе нравится?  
К своей еде он еще не прикоснулся.  
Я проглотил. Джим продолжал сверлить меня нетерпеливым взглядом. Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему мое мнение о его кулинарных способностях имеет для него такое значение.  
– Удовлетворительно.  
Он почти спал с лица.  
– Удовлетворительно? И все?  
– Если ты решишь оставить службу и должность капитана Звездного флота, то, думаю, хорошей альтернативой может стать кулинарный институт.  
– Так тебе понравилось!  
– Я не сказал ничего противоречащего этому, капитан.  
– Изворотливая сволочь, – Джим улыбнулся и накинулся на свою еду.  
– Где ты научился готовить?  
– Сам. Нужно было либо учиться, либо целый месяц питаться супом из консервов и черствыми крекерами. Необходимость заставила.  
– Суп из консервов и крекеры, Джим? Когда это было? В какой период?  
– Еще до Звездного флота. Когда я ушел от приемных родителей и вернулся в Айову. Основы готовки я выучил очень быстро. Паста да макароны с сыром. Некоторое время я только этим и питался. Теперь смотреть на них не могу.  
– Макароны с сыром?  
– Да. Блюдо вроде пасты, но не такой, как мы сейчас едим, а другой формы, плюс сверху тертый сыр. Тяжелое блюдо. Лучше не пробуй. Да ты и не станешь, ты же веганец.  
– Можно поинтересоваться, Джим, мы и сейчас будем питаться только пастой?  
– Нет. Я умею еще кое-что. Бутерброды, суп, – он загибал пальцы. – У нас есть упаковка блинчиков с мясом и пятнадцатиминутная китайская лапша. Я купил карри – посмотрим, куда его пристроить. На завтрак есть гранола и фрукты. Я научу тебя делать салат, это несложно и быстро. Мы справимся. Пару раз в неделю можно выходить поесть куда-нибудь еще, просто не каждый день.  
– Я не возражаю против того, чтобы учиться у тебя.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя готовить? Честно сказать, я мало что знаю.  
– Значительно больше в сравнении с моими умениями в этой области.  
– Хорошо, конечно. Я научу тебя кипятить воду и резать продукты, кстати, можем начать сразу же, как закончим обедать и помоем посуду.  
  
***   
  
– Ты пропустил пятнышко, – сказал Джим, заглянув мне через плечо. Я покосился на него. В его глазах было шкодливое выражение.  
– Вот тут, – он потянулся через меня, чтобы показать, слегка задев рукой мою руку.  
Я смыл пятно.  
– Теперь удовлетворительно, капитан?  
– Удовлетворительно, мистер Спок.  
  
Он забрал блюдо и брызнул на меня водой. Наполовину мокрый, я с удивлением взглянул на него. Он рассмеялся. Тогда я ответил тем же. Завязалась битва, в которой мы оба полностью промокли и залили водой кухонный пол. Когда мы, наконец, заключили перемирие и вернулись к делам, Джим заявил:  
– Все равно пол нужно было мыть.  
  
***   
Мы с Джимом собирались уходить из ресторана. На часах было 0238   
– Боже, я так устал. То, что они привезли на ужин, показалось мне слишком жирным, и я его пропустил. Сдается мне, что не стоило. Когда вернемся домой, я, пожалуй, пожарю картошки. Как тебе идея?  
– Это интересное предложение.  
– Я разберусь, как готовить рис – кажется, я купил его в магазине – хочешь помочь с подготовкой? Порезать что-нибудь?  
– Какие овощи ты хотел бы использовать?  
– Ой, черт, у нас почти все кончилось? Думаешь, брокколи еще не испортилась? Она уже давно в холодильнике.  
– Она должна быть приемлемого качества. Если же нет, можем обрезать испорченные веточки.  
– Может, стоит забежать в магазин?  
– Мне кажется, у нас хватит запасов, чтобы приготовить ужин. Мы можем сымпровизировать.  
– Отлично.  
Вместе мы спустились в метро и стали ждать поезда. Когда мы сели в вагон, Джим почти сразу задремал, прислонившись к моему плечу.  
Ужин мы не готовили. Джим слишком устал. Стоило нам зайти домой, он разделся, упал в кровать и уснул. Я же продолжил работу над проектом, рисуя схему устройства, которое можно было бы собрать из доступных нам материалов, способное работать совместно с нашими технологиями.  
  
Ночью похолодало, я оторвался от работы, чтобы укрыть Джима еще одним одеялом.  
  
***   
– Давай сходим куда-нибудь пообедать?  
  
Я окинул взглядом свою работу.  
– Капитан, мне нужно продолжать работу над альтернативными схемами. Не уверен, что наш основной план сработает. Кроме того нам пора задуматься, как решить проблему с поиском местонахождения доктора Маккоя.  
– Да, я знаю, но снаружи такой отличный день, я уже видеть эти схемы не могу. У меня кончились идеи. Давай прервемся, а потом снова займемся работой.  
  
Я не хотел прерываться, но Джим казался расстроенным. Я быстро набросал предварительный рисунок-план и кивнул.  
– Куда ты хочешь пойти, Джим?  
– Есть несколько ресторанчиков на берегу – знаешь парк под манхэттенским мостом?  
– Они могут оказаться довольно дорогими.  
– Да, наверное, ты прав. Хочешь прогуляться в Чайна-Таун?  
– Я бы предпочел не уходить далеко, но прогулка по Манхеттену поможет нам отвлечься. Ты всегда хотел исследоваться остров, как у нас появится свободное время. Джим, я должен поскорее закончить эти диаграммы, тогда мы сможем заказать нужные детали и начать собирать прибор.  
– Ладно. Вот что – мы пройдемся по Флетбаш и посмотрим, что там. Должно быть неплохо. На какую кухню ты настроен?  
– Я не голоден, пожалуй.  
– Ну, давай, скажи, Спок.  
– Капитан, может быть, будет лучше сделать, как вы сказали, спуститься по улице и зайти куда-нибудь? Меня устроит любой вегетарианский ресторан.  
– На самом деле ты не хочешь идти, я прав?  
– Не хочу. Но вам нужна компания, и я готов идти с вами.  
– Ты не должен, если не хочешь. Делай то, что нравится. Ничего страшного.  
– Вы уверены?  
– Да, я перехвачу где-нибудь кусок пиццы, сделаю круг-другой по парку.  
– Тогда, с вашего позволения, я бы предпочел остаться и закончить работу здесь.  
– Хорошо. Тогда – до скорого.  
Я вернулся к работе. Джим задержался у двери.  
– Когда закончишь, и когда закажем всякую всячину, давай займемся чем-нибудь. Сколько тебе нужно времени?  
– Ожидаемое время завершения схемы – 1800. Ожидаемое время завершения заказа комплектующих … нам понадобится компьютер и доступ в сеть, Джим. Ты сделал кредитный аккаунт?  
– Да, сделал. Может, не сегодня, но я достану тебе все, что нужно. Так что давай вечером займемся этим. А завтра, как закончим с деталями и остальным, можно сходить куда-нибудь, у нас ведь выходной.  
– Доктор Маккой.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Джим, возможно, он уже в городе. Или не в городе, а у нас нет никакой возможности определить его местонахождение.  
– Расслабься, Спок. Все устаканится.  
Я посмотрел на него.  
– Все получится. Верь мне.  
Мысленно я вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, давайте чем-нибудь займемся. Я ничего не буду планировать.  
– Классно, устроим свидание. Я скоро вернусь.


	93. Город на краю вечности. Кандинский

Джим прищурился. Наклонил голову вправо, влево. Пристально вгляделся. Подошел к картине так близко, что мне пришлось потянуть его назад, пока смотритель музея не попросил нас уйти.  
– Нет. Все равно не вижу, – он помолчал. – И что я должен тут увидеть?   
– Здесь нет конкретного объекта, Джим. Три линии на картине – аллегория трех лошадей, еще одна повторяющаяся тема в творчестве Кандинского.  
– Вот эти три линии?  
– Да.  
– И я должен как бы увидеть, что это лошади? – он посмотрел на меня с сомнением. – Почему целая выставка посвящена этому парню?  
– Кандинский был одним из величайших художников современности. Ему удалось добиться невероятного уровня абстрактности. Степень, в которой он смог отдалиться от любого объектного искусства, впечатляет, особенно учитывая, в какой период он жил.  
– Я никогда сильно не интересовался живописью. Эти вот двумерные штуки очень старые, ты же в курсе? И их снова называют современными? Ну, то есть, сейчас?   
– Это было революцией в живописи.  
– Вот это? Словно двухлетка рисовал пальцем.  
– Джим.  
– Что? Я так думаю. Кто-то решил выставить это в музее, но картины не становятся хорошими просто из-за этого.  
– Критерии, по которым каждый оценивает картины, действительно крайне субъективны. Но, – я обвел рукой помещение, в котором мы находились, и окружающие нас картины. Мне не хватало слов. – Ты не чувствуешь, как эти полотна влияют на тебя?  
– Они интересные. Ничего против них не имею, – пожал он плечами.  
Некоторое время я просто стоял, собираясь с мыслями, потом шагнул к перилам, разглядывая собравшуюся внизу толпу. Джим двинулся за мной.  
  
Здание наполняли звуки человеческих шагов, восклицаний и оценок увиденных работ. Я мог вычленить несколько комментариев из разговоров. Большинство землян находили эти картины непонятными. Ритм их шагов позволял сделать вывод, что люди только мельком бросали взгляд на каждый рисунок и равнодушно шли дальше.   
Но были и те, кто останавливался и смотрел. Такие замирали, теряясь в перепадах красок, в ритме мазков. Их глаза следовали ведущим линиям и застывали над аморфными формами. Они смотрели, и когда я видел их уходящими, то не мог избавиться от желания узнать, что же они нашли. Один человек провел семь минут перед картиной, потом неожиданно улыбнулся с выражением полнейшего удивления на лице.  
Я обдумал все это, посмотрел на стоящего рядом Джима и заговорил очень тихо, почти для себя, так что ему пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать.  
  
– Устроители выставки расположили картины в хронологическом порядке, так что мы можем наблюдать изменения в манере работ Кандинского, его стремление четче выразить собственное видение. Начиная с ранних работ его техника становится все точнее – мазки, поначалу толстые и неаккуратные, теперь полностью под его контролем. Он экспериментирует с цветом и эмоциональным эффектом различных сочетаний. Исследует формы, уходя от конкретных объектов к абстрактным образам.  
У каждой картины свой смысл, но в контексте всего творчества, это особенно впечатляет. Можно понять направление, в котором Кандинский двигался – и только он мог нарисовать такое. Это путешествие – уникальный поиск собственного голоса, и через него – поиск собственного мира.  
Живопись – одно из самых субъективных искусств, с которым мне приходилось сталкиваться, и в какой-то период я не считал его заслуживающим внимания. Я не понимал его. Но с тех пор мое отношение изменилось. Безусловно, каждое полотно – творение своего создателя, но после того, как художник запечатлел идею на холсте, он не в силах повлиять на то, как ее воспримут: интерпретация полностью находится во власти зрителя. Я не думаю, что любую картину можно понять полностью так, как художник хотел, чтобы ее поняли, но это не ново, люди в целом никогда друг друга не понимают.  
Но все же всегда есть какой-то посыл. Художник пытается выразить свои мысли или чувства, и надеется, что зрители прочувствуют созданные им образы. Он вкладывает нить истины в глубину своего творения, создает ее и надеется, что она найдет отклик в душах зрителей.  
Вот что я вижу в этом. Кандинский был смелым человеком. Его творчество вызывало споры. Сам он отказался от профессиональной карьеры, чтобы найти свое видение, и даже сейчас его творчество не понято, хотя его гений признали. Он бескомпромиссно раздвинул границы искусства, чтобы найти истину, освободить художников от необходимости быть привязанными к будничным вещам и физическим объектам.  
Может быть, у других иначе, но я считаю его путь, показанный через картины, отражением моей собственной борьбы в поисках себя. Два совершенно несхожих вида, две цивилизации тянули меня в разные стороны изнутри, лепя по своему подобию. Под гул представляющих их голосов и среди туманных ожиданий мне было сложно услышать себя, вычленить собственный голос в этом ошеломляющем общем хоре. Вулканское общество прекрасно, как и земное. Но сейчас я ищу собственный путь, свою нить истины.  
  
Я не смотрел на Джима, но чувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
– И ты нашел? – тихо спросил он.  
– Нет. Не уверен, что у меня когда-нибудь получится.  
– Почему нет?  
– Когда я начал этот поиск, то думал, что путь вторичен по отношению к результату. – Я посмотрел на него. – Я ошибся. Пункт назначения и вполовину не так важен, как путь, которым мы к нему идем, и что находим во время пути.  
Джим помолчал, затем произнес:  
– Я думаю, ты нашел. Себя. Ты нашел себя, или что там ты такое искал, много раз, и каждый раз результат был немного другим. Я не думаю, что это одно долгое путешествие – это много дорог с разными конечными точками. Мы доходим до одного пункта, некоторое время остаемся там, но потом приходит время двигаться дальше.  
У всех есть вопросы и все получают ответы – не все ответы, конечно, но множество. Но потом появляются новые вопросы, и все начинается сначала. Мне кажется, это связано с перспективой. Ты думаешь, что это одно долгое путешествие, которое окончится нескоро или никогда не окончится. Но если ты сложишь все пройденные тобой дороги, то это и будет твоим долгим путешествием. Так что, думаю, то, что искал, ты уже нашел.  
  
Он посмотрел пристально, и я почувствовал, как что-то расцвело у меня внутри. Джим снова шагнул к картине, потянув и меня. Он держал меня за руку, но потом отпустил, позволив ладони выскользнуть, так что теперь мы едва касались друг друга. Он снова рассматривал картину.  
– Все равно не понимаю, – объявил он. – Это место меня утомило. Пойдем отсюда, прогуляемся по парку или что-нибудь еще придумаем. И потом я готов к работе.  
  
Его рука не касалась моей, пока мы спускались по извилистым переходам к выходу из музея. Джим купил себе бутылку с водой в киоске, отпил и предложил мне. Я отказался. Он кивнул и засунул ее в один из карманов, прежде чем идти дальше. Я последовал за ним, подстраиваясь под его темп и направление, и слегка придерживая его за локоть.  
  
Дул холодный ветер, с деревьев сыпались листья. На голубом осеннем небе не было ни единого облака. Лучи солнца подсвечивали здания, окружающие парк. Вокруг нас неторопливо прогуливались люди, кто-то сидел с книгой на скамейках и читал, на траве, тесно обнявшись, лежали парочки, укутавшиеся в одну куртку. Мимо нас прошла девушка, ведя на поводке семь собак.  
  
Джим продолжал болтать, периодически показывая на то, что привлекло его внимание. Он жаловался на коллег, шутил над клиентами, делился планами. Наши обязанности были отложены – и мы шли через Центральный парк, не вспоминая о тяжести нашей миссии, держась за руки.


	94. Город на краю вечности. Возможности

С тех пор, как мы с Джимом начали работать в ресторане, выручка в нем значительно увеличилась. Старые работники, менеджеры и официанты, говорят, что во время моих смен серьезно выросли чаевые. Это явление связано с другим: значительное количество людей, мужчин и женщин, подходили ко мне с предложениями, не заинтересован ли я выпить с ними кофе или сходить как-нибудь в бар. Некоторые из предложений были неприкрыто нацелены на секс. Джим тоже заметил, что в последнее время я стал центром особого внимания.  
  
– Тебе это нравится? Когда они подкатывают к тебе? – спросил он, вскрывая упаковку с присланными комплектующими и раскладывая все по порядку.  
– У меня нет к этому особого отношения. Я никогда не получал таких предложений раньше, и подобная концепция мне в новинку. На Вулкане такого не могло бы произойти, вулканцы не ведут себя подобным образом. А на Земле моя репутация вулканца бежала впереди меня, и со мной никто не пытался завязать отношения, ни земляне, ни другие виды.  
– Так тебе нравится?  
– Это новый опыт.  
Джим нахмурился.  
– Ты настроен принять какое-нибудь из предложений?  
– Пока нет.  
– Хорошо. Погоди, что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Мне было бы любопытно согласиться, но пока я не получил ни одного предложения, которое меня бы заинтересовало. Тем не менее, идея не кажется мне неприятной.  
–  _Что?_  
– Мне интересно, – я пожал плечами. – В прошлом у меня не было возможности получить богатый опыт в этом направлении. Однако мне кажется, что раз я принял то, что не являюсь полностью вулканцем, заняться подобной активностью могло бы быть для меня познавательно.  
– Нет, ты серьезно собираешься с ними спать? Потому что именно этого они от тебя хотят!  
– Я не думаю, что все их предложения сконцентрированы на сексе, Джим.  
– Хм, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но все.  
– И каким образом ты оказался в состоянии узнать их мотивацию?  
Джим отвел взгляд.  
– Просто я знаю, и все, – он помолчал. – Ты же не собираешься пойти с кем-нибудь из них, я серьезно!  
Я выпрямился.  
– Вы возражаете против этого на основании того, что я вулканец, капитан? Я понимаю, что в каком-то смысле это может являться нарушением Первой Директивы, но люди в этом городе кажутся открытыми для всего. На днях мы прошли мимо человека непонятного рода, одетого слишком ярко – по земным меркам он напоминал инопланетянина – и никто не обращал на него внимания, разве что он заслужил парочку внимательных взглядов. Здесь царит свобода, и никто никого не осуждает, и я подумал, что мог бы поэкспериментировать с собственными границами. Но если вы считаете это неуместным, я откажусь от этой идеи.  
– Что? Нет… нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду. Если я скажу тебе чего-то не делать, это будет жуткое лицемерие. Нет, если хочешь экспериментировать, это здорово, классно. Никаких проблем, – сказал он. – Что ты имел в виду под осуждением? Кто-то был недоволен тем, какой ты?  
– Джим, всегда есть «кто-то», кто «не доволен» мной.  
– А. Ну да. Все правильно. Ты про это, – заерзал Джим.  
Мне стало любопытно.  
– Если ты не об этом, то что ты имел в виду?  
– Я? Ничего. Слушай, забудь. Я за половину того, что соскакивает с моего языка, не отвечаю. Я просто подумал, что, может быть…  
Он так и не закончил предложения.  
– «Может быть», Джим? – настаивал я.  
– Ничего. Забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил. Ого, взгляни на это. Мы такое заказывали? Я думал, что привезут двухсотую серию, а не трехсотую, – он достал видеокарту. – Нам подойдет?  
– Нет. Придется отослать обратно. В трехсотой серии много серьезных модификаций, которые по мнению компании считаются улучшениями, делающие ее совершенно бесполезной для наших целей.  
– Черт. И насколько это отодвинет нас назад?  
– Может быть, достаточно просто перезвонить на фирму и уведомить их об ошибке, так они смогут прислать замену сразу же.  
– О'кей. Я пойду дозваниваться. Совсем забыл, Эдит пригласила нас поужинать с ней. Я сказал, что спрошу у тебя. Что думаешь?  
– Я бы предпочел заняться материнской платой как можно скорее. Это процесс, требующий деликатности, точности и большого объема времени.  
– Да ладно, Спок. Она уже в третий раз спрашивает, и в прошлые два раза мы не смогли встретиться. Мы должны пойти.  
– Если вы настаиваете, капитан.  
  
***   
Официант провел нас к маленькому столику в углу ресторана. Свет был приглушен, на каждом столике стояла свеча. Вокруг слышались тихие разговоры. Время от времени раздавался смех и восклицания. Официанты и официантки кружили вокруг с подносами, уставленными едой, наполняли бокалы вином, приносили счета. Чем-то этот ресторан напоминал тот, в котором работали мы с Джимом, только не такой большой, столиков тоже было поменьше, и если сегодня были те же клиенты, что и обычно, то сюда приходили люди помоложе.  
  
Мы заказали напитки: Эдит – стакан красного вина, Джим – пиво, а я – содовую.  
– Как продвигается ваш проект? Я слышала, что вы уже начали собирать все вместе?  
– Нормально, – Джим пожал плечами. – Мы получили детали, но одна не подошла. И мы отправили ее обратно.  
– Наш проект продвигается.  
– Такое интересное хобби – микроэлектроника. Почему бы вам не поискать работу по этому профилю, вместо того чтобы продолжать трудиться в ресторане? Вы получили в Германии диплом инженера? Уверена, что можно было бы найти тут работу.  
Мы с Джимом переглянулись.  
– Это просто хобби, не профессия. Он занимался языками, и мы оба… – Джим подыскивал слово. – Военные. Были в армии, а теперь вот здесь. Спок – гений, когда дело доходит до компьютеров.  
– Вы могли бы основать собственную компанию, если бы удалось найти стартовый капитал. Я полагаю, что сейчас это непросто, в экономике тяжелый период. Мой отец не занимается инвестициями в компьютерные проекты, но он много вкладывает в биотехнологии. Даже после Евгенических войн это потрясающий бизнес, хотя, я совершенно не понимаю, почему.  
Гораздо полезнее было бы инвестировать в компании по созданию космических технологий. Я вложила деньги в несколько многообещающих корпораций. Мой финансовый консультант считает, что я бездарно трачу деньги, но настанет день, и все изменится. Я просто это знаю.  
Ох, только посмотрите на меня, начала говорить про бизнес, а сама терпеть не могу, когда отец делает то же самое. Что хорошего в меню?  
Заказав ужин, Эдит задала нам неожиданный вопрос.  
– Как вы встретились? Ничего, что я спрашиваю? Сколько вы уже вместе?  
Я посмотрел на капитана. Он тоже посмотрел на меня, словно ища что-то на моем лице.  
– Мы встретились два года назад. Два года назад – на службе, – сбивчиво начал он.   
– Правда? А в германской армии допускаются гомосексуальные отношения? У нас тут были грандиозные дебаты по поводу, в смысле, этот вопрос все еще обсуждается. Сейчас в одном из Нью-Йоркских университетов проходят дискуссии, стоит ли разрешать проведение военной подготовки среди студентов, в рамках учебного заведения. Они голосовали против, потому что это целое дело.  
Джим нахмурился.  
– Мы не встречались в армии. Я про отношения. Мы встретились, но ничего не делали.  
– А. Значит, никто не знал? И когда все изменилось?  
– Не так давно. Мы стали друзьями, и только несколько месяцев назад перешли на другую ступень.  
– И приехали вместе в Нью-Йорк, хотя вашим отношениям всего несколько месяцев?  
– Все верно, – ответил я.  
– Удивительно! И так мило. Обычно от начала отношений до совместной жизни проходит больше времени.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Чувствовал… Чувствую, что так правильно. А еще нужно найти друга, нужна помощь.  
– Конечно, я почти забыла. А как дела с поисками? Могу я что-то сделать?  
– Нет, ничего. Мы справимся. Но все равно спасибо.  
Джим кинул на меня взгляд, показывая, что мне следует подхватить разговор.  
– Вы говорили, что занимались инвестициями в компании, связанные с космическими полетами. Есть какие-нибудь многообещающие исследования?  
– Нет, пока нет. Все ищут, как улучшить старые модели, а мне кажется, что нам нужно сконцентрироваться на поиске возможности преодолеть световой барьер. Но никто не знает, как это сделать. Мы не смогли разогнать до скорости света еще ни одну частицу, так что им кажется, что задумываться о подобном для чего-нибудь размером побольше – просто бессмысленно. Но я все равно надеюсь. Почему вас так заинтересовали космические полеты, Спок?  
Мы с Джимом снова переглянулись.  
– Мы с капитаном всегда интересовались космосом.  
– Вы из-за этого начали встречаться?  
Эдит определенно зациклена на наших предполагаемых романтических отношениях.  
– Да, это основа нашей связи, – сказал я довольно резко.  
Кажется, она поняла намек.  
– Простите, я не хотела лезть. Просто… как глупо. Помните, я говорила, что вы словно из другого мира?  
Джим напрягся на стуле.  
– Вы принадлежите другому месту, вам следовало бы родиться в другое время. Я просто знаю это. Вы оба выделяетесь даже в этом городе с девятью миллионами человек. Но так случилось, что вы нашли друг друга – и это потрясающе. Словно вам предназначено быть вместе, как всегда было и всегда будет. – Она помолчала. – В этом есть какой-нибудь смысл?  
– Да, – мягко сказал Джим с неловкой улыбкой. – Еще какой.  
Он встряхнулся, избавляясь от этого настроя, и широко улыбнулся.  
– Спок очень замкнутый человек, и не любит говорить о личных вещах, – пожал он плечами.  
– Я понимаю. Я не хотела вас обидеть, – сказала она, и как раз в этот момент принесли заказ.  
– Никаких обид, мисс Келлер, – сказал я все еще слегка бесцветным голосом.  
Джим ткнул меня в бок.  
– Какая красота! – весело сказала она, меняя тему. – Что-то подобное я видела на благотворительном ужине, который давал мой отец в честь губернатора Патерсона. Сейчас он губернатор Нью-Йорка. Я тоже обязательно займусь политикой. В городской политике я уже по уши.  
Я не слежу за политикой Германии, но всегда считала Ангелу Меркель потрясающей личностью. Первая женщина – канцлер, да еще и физик в придачу!  
  
По нашим пустым лицам Эдит поняла, что мы знаем о политиках современной Германии меньше, чем она. Джим, видимо, решил, что обсуждение с Эдит геополитической ситуации на Земле будет лучшей темой из возможных, и, кивнув, начал задавать вопросы и реагировать в подходящих местах. Мы поняли, что Эдит Келлер обладает исключительно сильными амбициями, и надеется однажды, как и госпожа Меркель, занять самый высокий политический пост в своей стране.  
  
– Сейчас все возможно. Я хочу изменить мир, и у меня есть несколько хороших, серьезных идей, как этого добиться. Это будет золотой век научных исследований и процветания. Я знаю, что мы проходим через сложное в экономическом плане время, и человечество платит неимоверную цену за Евгенические войны. Но все изменится к лучшему, вот увидите. Я собираюсь изменить историю.  
  
  
– Это было познавательно, – прокомментировал Джим, когда мы шли к метро.  
– Согласен.  
Мы спустились по лестнице и провели наши карточки через турникет.  
– Я не думал, что ты подыграешь.  
– Нам нужно создавать видимость, так как начальная причина, почему Эдит взялась нам помогать, это ее вера в то, что у нас романтическая связь.  
–Угу, правильно. Я так и поверил. Тебе просто понравилось смотреть, как я выкручиваюсь.  
– Ты был очень убедителен, Джим.  
– Иногда ты ведешь себя совсем как человек.  
– Капитан, сомневаюсь, что, будучи моим командующим офицером, вы имеете право оскорблять меня.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
– Эдит потрясающая.  
– Она необычная женщина, – кивнул я. – Но я не помню упоминания ее имени ни в одной из книг по истории, относящихся к этому периоду, которые я читал.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Записи все равно сохранились не все. Или может быть она так и не пошла в политику.  
Он задумался, вспоминая прошедший вечер.  
– Знаешь, а мне не кажется, что мы родились не в то время. А вот она – да. Ей бы понравилось на «Энтерпрайз». Вот бы ей показать...  
– Джим.  
– Я знаю. Я не собираюсь этого делать. Но помечтать-то можно.


	95. Город на краю вечности. Поезд

Мы с Джимом ждем поезда на станции. Ждем уже двадцать минут. Станция переполнена народом, все периодически посматривают на пути, не появится ли поезд. Никаких признаков.  
Наконец он появляется, уже наполненный людьми. Ожидающие на платформе образуют полукруг у дверей, а те, кто собирается выходить, толпятся перед ними. Двери открываются – приехавшие торопятся выйти, почти бегут, а ожидающие начинают втискиваться в уже заполненный вагон. Джим проталкивается внутрь вагона, крепко удерживая меня за запястье. Я бы предпочел дождаться следующего поезда, толпа доставляет дискомфорт, особенно с моей контактной телепатией. Но если мы пропустим этот поезд, то, скорее всего, опоздаем на работу. Я смиряюсь с тем, что придется оказаться в самой толчее.  
– Осторожно, двери закрываются, – произносит автоматический голос.  
Джим встает так, чтобы я спиной прижимался к двери, таким образом мой контакт с остальными минимален. Его самого прижимают ко мне. Поезд дергается, срываясь с места, пассажиры чуть не теряют равновесия. Джим падает на меня, так что наши лица разделяют какие-то сантиметры.  
Он насмешливо смотрит на меня и улыбается.  
 _Сумасшедший дом,_  читается в его взгляде.  
Я приподнимаю бровь.  _Согласен._  
  
***   
Поезд подъезжает к станции. Джим делает шаг вперед, я тоже. Мы стоим рядом и ждем, пока поезд не остановится на заполненной людьми платформе. Джим оставляет проход для входящих пассажиров, и каким-то образом получается, что поток входящих утягивает его к следующей двери. Он пытается вернуться ко мне, я – добраться до него, но, в конце концов, мы просто ждем, пока поезд прибудет на нашу станцию.  
Мы выходим каждый в свою дверь. Он ждет меня, и вместе мы поднимаемся по лестницам. Он первый, я за ним.  
  
***   
  
Скрип тормозов. Этот странный гармоничный звук скрежета металла о металл крайне болезненный для моего слуха. Наверное, на моем лице отражается боль, потому что Джим спрашивает, что случилось, в его голосе слышится сочувствие.  
– Просто звук, Джим. Ерунда.  
На следующий день, когда мы садимся на поезд, Джим протягивает мне коробочку. Беруши.   
  
– Может, не слишком поможет, но лучше, чем ничего.  
  
***   
  
Старая женщина с палочкой входит в вагон. Мы с Джимом сидим, но увидев леди, Джим немедленно вскакивает и предлагает ей сесть. Она с благодарностью принимает приглашение.  
Джим встает передо мной. Держась за поручень вверху, он смотрит в темноту туннелей за окном, потом наклоняется ко мне – хочет что-то сказать. Я смотрю на него.  
– Иногда мне кажется, я снова на «Энтерпрайз», такая же темнота за стеклом, – говорит он, кивая на окно. – Только вот звезд нет.  
Его взгляд становится отсутствующим, погруженным внутрь, и я знаю, что он думает о корабле.  
– Спок, мне действительно его не хватает.  
– Мы обязательно вернемся на «Энтерпрайз» к вашей команде, капитан.  
Он кивает.  
  
***   
Поезд сильно трясет, больше чем обычно. Я теряю равновесие и падаю на Джима. Правой рукой я успеваю ухватиться за поручень наверху, а левой вцепляюсь в его плечо. Когда я, наконец, стою твердо, руки Джима лежат у меня на бедрах, удерживая.  
– Нормально? – спрашивает он, не убирая рук.  
– Да, спасибо, Джим.  
– Не за что. Это моя работа. Ловить тебя, если станешь падать, правильно?   
Он убирает руки.  
  
***   
Мы стоим в вагоне. Девушка, сидящая перед нами, постоянно посматривает на Джима. Сперва она задерживала взгляд на полсекунды. Потом на секунду. Потом на пару секунд. Она смотрит и кокетливо улыбается.  
Джим ловит ее взгляд и очаровательно улыбается в ответ. Затем смотрит на меня все с той же ленивой улыбкой.  
Я смотрю на Джима и приподнимаю бровь, показывая свое удивление. Джим начинает откровенно ухмыляться, его глаза светятся изнутри.  
Джим снова смотрит на девушку, но она виновато улыбается и возвращает на лицо нейтральное выражение.  
Он загадочно смотрит на меня. Я слегка мотаю головой, показывая, что не понимаю, что сейчас происходит. Он жмет плечами, его улыбка тускнеет, только глаза светятся по-прежнему.  
  
***   
  
– Следующая станция Канал-стрит. Осторожно, двери закрываются.   
Мы с Джимом стоим около дверей. Он облокачивается на них, а я стою перед ним. Людей довольно много, но без толчеи. Мы тихо разговариваем.  
– Есть идеи, как мы найдем Боунза?   
– Я предполагаю, что его появление создаст что-то вроде временной ряби.  
– Вроде той пульсации, что мы фиксировали?  
– Именно. Магнитуда будет меньше, но я верю, что мы успеем закончить наш проект до этого и используем трикодер, сперва его модифицировав, чтобы зафиксировать волны.  
Поезд подъезжает к следующей станции.  
– Канал–стрит. Следующая станция Принс-стрит.  
Поток людей наполняет вагон. Мы с Джимом по-прежнему рядом, но его отодвинули от двери, и теперь мы около вертикального поручня. Мы придвигаемся еще ближе друг к другу.  
– И это поможет узнать, где он появился?   
– Задача сложная, но если мы сможем собрать данные из трех точек, то сможем вычислить центр временной волны. Там и должен быть Маккой.   
Скрипучий голос объявляет по внутренней связи:   
– Дамы и господа, по техническим причинам отправление поезда задерживается.   
– А если не получится зафиксировать данные трижды? Что если рябь закончится до того, как мы успеем снять показания? У нас есть другие варианты?   
– Если он появится в Нью-Йорке, есть маленький шанс найти его, взломав полицейскую сеть связи и установив поиск на определенные слова. Но это исключительно в случае, если он появится в этом городе. Но на это нет гарантий.  
– Осторожно, двери закрываются.  
Поезд начинает двигаться, и чья-то рука хватается за поручень между нами. Джим неверяще смотрит на руку, потом на человека, которому она принадлежит. Обычный ничем не примечательный человек, слушающий свою музыку, удерживающий в другой руке какой-то электронный прибор. Плечи Джима начинают вздрагивать от смеха и я вопросительно смотрю на него.  
Когда мы выходим, Джим притягивает меня ближе к себе и смеется, в этот момент между нами все ясно.  
  
***   
  
Поздняя ночь. Или раннее утро по земным стандартам. Мы возвращаемся после очень долгой смены. Сперва нам приходиться подождать полчаса на станции вместе еще с двумя-тремя людьми. Джим прислоняется к колонне, почти засыпая. Когда мы садимся на поезд в направлении Бруклина, в вагоне кроме нас никого нет. Только Джим и я.  
Джим очень устал. Он падает на скамейку, вытягивается и засыпает через минуту. Я сажусь рядом.  
Очевидно, Джиму очень неудобно спать без подушки. Он просыпается, если это можно так назвать, и двигается ко мне, кладет голову мне на колени.  
Я не шевелюсь и смотрю в окно. Мы как раз едем через Манхэттенский мост. Небо совершенно черное, и на его фоне светятся городские огни. Хотя слышен перестук колес, в остальном царит тишина. Джим устраивается на моих коленях, и я опускаю взгляд.  
  
В его лице больше нет ничего мальчишеского. Мягкость неопытности сменилась осознанием ответственности капитана. Сразу видно, каким человеком он становится, лидером, прошедшим огонь и воду. Его плечи расслаблены. Дыхание ровное. Лицо опавшее, глаза кажутся тяжелыми, сонными, рот слегка приоткрыт. Губы обветрились от сухости и холода нью-йоркского воздуха.  
  
Я бужу его, когда мы подъезжаем к нашей станции, и он идет, сгорбившись, обхватив себя руками и дрожа от холода. Когда мы заходим в квартиру, он даже не снимает обуви, просто падает на кровать.  
Я колеблюсь.  
Затем подхожу к спящему. Снимаю его обувь. Выпутываю его из пальто. Снимаю шарф с его шеи. Его одежда испачкана, от нее пахнет ресторанной кухней и грязной водой. Я нахожу чистую футболку и его любимые фланелевые штаны, бужу его и не даю уснуть снова, пока он не переодевается. Я наливаю ему стакан воды, который он безропотно выпивает, после чего снова падает на кровать и засыпает.  
  
Я возвращаюсь в гостиную и продолжаю работу над проектом. Спустя час я заглядываю в его комнату, проверить, как он. Джим стянул на себя все одеяла. Судя по выражению лица, ему некомфортно, и все из-за холода. Больше одеял у нас нет.  
Я снова колеблюсь.  
Затем подхожу к нему. Снимаю туфли. Снимаю пальто, расправляю одеяла и укутываю его. Я ложусь позади и притягиваю его ближе, делясь теплом собственного тела, накрываю одеялами нас обоих и замираю. Джим расслабляется. Его дыхание становится более глубоким.  
  
Когда я понимаю, что он согрелся и глубоко в фазе быстрого сна, я осторожно выбираюсь из теплого кокона, надеваю пальто, иду в гостиную и погружаюсь в медитацию.   
  
***   
Мы стоим на станции. Музыкант, трубач и клавишник, играет джаз. Люди проходят, опуская монеты в коробку перед ним, и каждый раз он восторженно восклицает «да!» и продолжает играть.  
Пара перед нами начинает танцевать, смеясь. Потом они осознают, что делают, и останавливаются, но женщина продолжает раскачиваться под музыку, держа любимого за руку.  
Подъезжает поезд.  
Джим входит первым. Я за ним. Мы стоим, плечо к плечу, поезд набирает ход, и станция скрывается из виду.   
Джим поднимает на меня синие глаза.  
– Я люблю этот город.


	96. Город на краю вечности. Сложности

– Мне приснился очень странный сон этой ночью.  
Я вопросительно посмотрел на Джима. Он хмурился.  
– Сон о тебе.  
Я приподнял брови.  
– Могу я поинтересоваться содержанием вашего сна, капитан?  
– Я толком не помню. Помню только ощущение тепла и безопасности, – он сделал паузу. – Разве не странно?  
Я промолчал.  
– Не знаю, почему мне приснилось такое.  
Он вернулся к электронике, разложенной перед нами, и сосредоточенно принялся паять цепи. Я некоторое время наблюдал за ним.  
Я не уверен, что понимаю, в каком контексте Джим употребил слово «странный».  
***   
– Готово? Это будет работать?  
– Судя по расчетам, капитан.  
– О'кей. Ладно, ни пуха ни пера.  
Джим включил питание, и наш вручную собранный компьютер загудел, начиная обработку данных.  
– Он и должен так шуметь?  
– Не знаю, Джим. Я впервые использую столь примитивные технологии, чтобы собрать нечто, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее самый простой компьютер 23 века. Можно подключать трикодер к Е3-порту.  
Джим и я сели каждый перед своим экраном и клавиатурой.  
Мой экран оставался темным, пока не закончилась загрузка. Наконец, на нём замерцал курсор.  
Мы одновременно торопливо ввели нужный код. Джим шумно выдохнул, когда все прошло без значительных ошибок, и компьютер начал загружать файлы из трикодера на жесткие диски.  
Когда около 93 процентов данных было передано, Джим выругался.  
– Черт, цепь перегрелась. И, кажется, у нас полетел конденсатор.   
Мы с Джимом делали все, чтобы не дать приборам расплавиться, но когда выкачано было около 96 процентов, из корпуса посыпались искры.  
Нам фантастически повезло, что к тому моменту, когда материнская плата загорелась, все данные были переписаны. Я успел достать жесткие диски, хотя за это пришлось заплатить ожогами на пальцах. Джим отсоединил трикодер и затушил огонь.  
Глядя на обугленную плату, он спросил:  
– Мы в жопе? Прошу, скажи мне, что мы не в самой жопе.  
– Нет, капитан, мы не «в жопе». Это неудача, но не полный провал. Капитан? Пожалуйста, встаньте с пола. Я могу понять ваше чувство облегчения, но не вижу причины для подобного веселья.  
Джим поднялся на ноги, продолжая смеяться.  
– О, господи, вот это да! Ты сказал «жопа».  
  
***   
– Так, все данные теперь на жестком диске. Почему мы не можем загрузить их в другой компьютер и проанализировать там? Если у нас есть все, что нужно, мы прекрасно обойдемся без необходимости собирать еще один супер-компьютер.  
– Формат файлов не подходит ни для какой существующей программы. Необходимо перекодировать данные с помощью трикодера.  
– Так почему бы нам просто было не использовать для обработки трикодер?  
– Не достаточно вычислительной мощности. Трикодер не предназначен для анализа, это инструмент для сбора информации, Джим. Ты же знаешь.  
– Знаю, но мне очень нужно понять, что, черт побери, записано на этих дисках. Ты программист. Я неплохо разбираюсь в кодах. Почему бы нам не написать свою программу?  
– Джим, нам придется создать язык и архитектуру с самого базового уровня. Что означает, писать базовые коды, создавать компилирующие программы, переделывать огромное количество алгоритмов, необходимых для нашего особенного формата, и заставить все это работать на этом процессоре. Мы привыкли пользоваться параллельным программированием, а земные компьютеры все еще пугающе одномерны. Твое предложение потребует от нас полной трансформации любого программного языка, из тех, что мы знаем, ведь они написаны для сложных процессоров. Как бы ни было тяжело работать с «железом», я считаю, это более простой и эффективный путь.  
– Ты ведь шутишь, да? Они все еще используют линейную обработку данных? Все их машины на детерминистических последовательностях?  
– Да.  
– Но как они… Все эти продвинутые штуки, что они делают с графикой…  
– … Требуют тысячи и тысячи линий программного кода.  
– В смысле, ни тебе изящных трехмерных петель? Четверичных периодов?  
Я покачал головой.  
– Они еще не решили проблему с P = NP?   
– Нет. Это один из вопросов, требующих ответа, который у землян в списке особой важности.  
– Ладно. Ты выиграл. Я пошел заказывать запчасти.


	97. Город на краю вечности. Два дерева

Погода в этом городе действительно удивительная. Вчера не прекращался дождь и на тротуарах стояли огромные лужи. Мокрые желтые листья падали в эти маленькие озера и плыли по ним. У меня промокли ноги, у Джима тоже. У нас были зонтики, но брюки от промокания это не спасло. Когда мы пришли на работу, с нас текло. Смена прошла неторопливо, мало кто решил выбраться под дождь.  
  
Сегодня на небе ни облачка. Воздух гораздо теплее и по земным меркам температура вполне умеренная. Я все еще кутаюсь в пальто, а вот Джим отказался от своего в пользу свитера. Ясный свет солнца падает сквозь листву деревьев, которая кажется прозрачной и отблескивает золотым и зеленым. Улицы заполнены людьми, идущими по делам, только теперь они идут неторопливо, а не бегут, чтобы побыстрее спрятаться в дома, под крышу.  
  
Эдит говорила, что зимой будет хуже. Бывают солнечные дни, но очень холодно. Иногда становится теплее, но небо затягивают серые облака. Ветер же дует постоянно, и никто не рвется на прогулки. Кроме этого, дни укорачиваются. Солнце не поднимается раньше семи, а садится где-то около четырех. Маленькие островки природы в городе становятся серыми и мертвыми. Эдит считает, что зима в Нью-Йорке – одна из худших вещей, с которыми приходится мириться жителям.  
  
– В этот период лучше не быть одному. И вдвоем не сладко, но это гораздо лучше одиночества.  
А вот праздники в Нью-Йорке довольно неплохи. Ладно, если честно, они чудесны, город преображается на Рождество. Декабрь – волшебный месяц, вы обязательно должны сходить за покупками центр Рокфеллера... Хуже всего в январе и феврале – для меня, по крайней мере. Или в марте, когда постоянно холодно и дожди. Я люблю весну и осень. Летом тут отвратительно жарко. Однажды я четыре раза за день принимала душ. Представляете? Четыре холодных душа!  
  
Наша работа над проектом приостановлена: пока не появятся новые детали, мы ничего не можем сделать. Мы с Джимом живем в городе уже 76 дней по местному календарю. Я предполагаю, что до появления доктора Маккоя осталось не меньше сорока дней, если он вообще появится в этом городе. По моим расчетам, исходя из того, что я помню о волнах, которые мы фиксировали, а также из моей теории, основанной на устройстве Хранителя, с вероятностью в 86 процентов Леонард Маккой переместится туда, где произведет изменение в истории. Иначе говоря, доктор создаст значительный сдвиг в пространстве в довольно короткий период времени после своего появления, предположительно, в течение 120 часов.  
  
– Сто двадцать часов?  
Джим вопросительно посмотрел на меня, лежа на траве. – Черт. У нас совсем нет времени. Это каких-то пять дней. Всего пять дней, чтобы отследить его появление?  
– Судя по результатам моих вычислений, – кивнул я, посмотрел на землю, на которой лежал Джим, и нахмурился. – Тебе лучше не лежать там. Земля все еще холодная. Ты можешь заболеть.  
Он улыбнулся и поднялся, отряхиваясь по ходу. На спине его свитера все еще оставались листья и мусор. Я помог ему стряхнуть их.  
– Хочешь просто посидеть или прогуляться?  
– Прогулка предпочтительнее. Я немного замерз.  
– Кажется, тут по дороге есть кофейня.  
– Джим, все нормально. Мне ничего не надо. Холод — это ерунда.  
– Угу, ты всегда так говоришь. Да ладно, два доллара нас не разорят. Купим тебе чая.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут у меня в руках была горячая кружка с чаем. Ощущение тепла – это нечто восхитительное.  
Джим смотрел, как я отпил первый глоток, и кивнул, видимо, довольный результатом.  
– Вкусно?  
– Да, спасибо.  
Мы спустились до Проспект-парка, держась рядом и шагая в одном ритме.  
– Ой, забыл. Нам нужно завтра сходить постирать. У меня кончились чистые носки. Ты знаешь, как работает эта дурацкая машина? Я не хочу, чтобы мои вещи снова стали розовыми.  
– Полагаю, я знаю, как пользоваться стиральной машиной. Тот прискорбный инцидент не повторится.  
– Эй, не ухмыляйся мне тут. Я не ношу розовое.  
– Не понимаю, почему вы так возражаете против этого цвета. Эстетически он довольно приятен.  
– Даже отвечать на это не буду.  
Я выразительно на него посмотрел.  
– Кончай надо мной смеяться. Это приказ, – пригрозил он, хотя в его собственных глазах светилось веселье.  
Мы молча пошли дальше.  
– Знаешь, никогда не думал, что мне придется этим заниматься. Всякой фигней вроде готовки, стирки, дороги на работу. Здесь совсем иначе, чем на «Энтерпрайз».  
– Погружение в чужую культуру – это интересный опыт, особенно если это утерянная культура. Но как бы ни был полезен подобный опыт, я предпочел бы вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». Там наше место, капитан.  
– Да, – тихо ответил Джим. – Я рад, что ты здесь со мной.  
– Я тоже доволен тем, что вы тут, – я остановился и посмотрел на Джима. – Мы вернемся. Пусть шансы не в нашу пользу, мы вернемся на корабль.  
– Я знаю.  
Джим показал на ближайшее дерево.  
– Вот это дерево с желтыми листьями, похожими на полукруг или на веер, называется гинкго. Еще в академии мы в клубе ботаников разбирали работу по нему.  
Я посмотрел с любопытством.  
– Ну да, я числился в клубе. По большей части именно числился. Так вот, эти деревья, гинкго, тут по всему городу, везде. Я не знаю, правда ли это, но говорят, что их нужно сажать попарно. Одному нужно второе. Не знаю. Гинкго не местное растение, не то, что дубы или клены в парках. В естественных условиях они растут в Азии, где-то в Китае. Все здешние гинкго привезли специально и рассадили.  
Ты помнишь историю Земли? Во время Второй мировой, когда на японский город сбросили бомбы… кто-то в клубе рассказывал, что шесть деревьев гинкго выжили. Весь город был уничтожен, а эти шесть справились. Говорят, что два из них до сих пор существуют, даже триста лет спустя. Эти деревья могут жить тысячелетиями. Я однажды болтал с Сулу о них, – у него в каюте маленький бонсай-гинкго. Да он с этой штуковиной и во сне не расстается, – Джим рассмеялся. – И он сказал, что это символ долгой жизни и надежды.  
Я ждал, что Джим продолжит, но он так больше ничего и не сказал. Пусть его замечание было обрывочным, а мысль незаконченной, я, кажется, понял то, что он хотел передать.  
Мы пошли дальше.  
  
Дул осенний ветер. Листья шумели, позвякивая, будто маленькие колокольчики на ветвях. А те, что опали, кружились на дорожке, словно играя в догонялки. Осень и подбирающиеся зимние ветра все больше раздевали деревья. Время текло мимо нас, и мы чувствовали напряжение из-за неуверенности в будущем.  
  
Не знаю, почему, пока мы шли, я представил два дерева на противоположных концах обугленного города. Вокруг них была пустыня, только тени и пепел. И казалось, что эти деревья тоже мертвы. Но с начавшимися весенними дождями они выбросили зеленые и золотые побеги. Не было свидетелей их возрождения. Никто не смог запечатлеть для потомков это чудо. Но из года в год деревья продолжали выпускать листочки, пока не появлялся полупрозрачный шатер из листьев. Так они и стояли, в зелени и золоте, на краю вечности.


	98. Город на краю вечности. Простуда.

Я кашлянул. Джим оторвался от работы и посмотрел на меня.   
– Это уже второй раз.   
– Второй раз что, капитан? – спросил я, сосредотачиваясь на электросхеме передо мной.   
Мы внесли много улучшений в прежнюю модель и уже находились на стадии сборки. Постепенно нам доставляли заказы от разных поставщиков комплектующих.   
– Ты второй раз кашляешь. А раньше никогда не кашлял.   
– Вулканцы действительно редко болеют, но не настолько редко, чтобы это было удивительным. Не стоит беспокоиться и обращать внимания.   
– Ты никогда не болеешь. И я сам решу, когда мне начинать беспокоиться.   
– Как пожелаешь, – согласился я, все еще занятый своей задачей.   
– Спок, черт возьми, брось это и посмотри на меня! Как давно это началось?   
– Что ты имеешь в виду, Джим?   
– Как давно ты почувствовал себя плохо? И отвечай честно, не надо мне твоих «я-сейчас-скажу-какую-нибудь-хитрую-штуку-и-уйду-от-ответа».   
– Хорошо. Я нормально себя чувствую.   
– Я же просил не врать? Так что не ври. Ты выглядишь бледным.   
– Джим, даже если бы состояние моего здоровья было далеко от оптимального, ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Мы не можем отправиться в больницу, учитывая некоторые факты моей физиологии. Даже элементарное измерение температуры вызовет у врачей значительное беспокойство, так как нормальная для меня температура для землянина оказалась бы смертельной. Лекарства, доступные в местных аптеках, в любом случае на меня не подействуют, так как вулканские гены во мне доминируют. Я просто позволю организму разбираться самостоятельно, потом мы вернемся на «Энтерпрайз», где я смогу получить нормальное лечение. – Я снова склонился над проектом, измеряя длину цепи.   
– Значит, все-таки ты чувствуешь себя плохо.   
– Со мной все в порядке, Джим.   
– Это из-за холода?   
Я снова посмотрел на него. Определенно, его не удовлетворили мои ответы.   
– Да. Это холод и влажность воздуха. Плюс, погода меняется слишком часто, что не улучшает ситуацию. Я не привык к такому климату.   
– Я достану тебе теплое пальто. А еще нужно купить термобелье – есть всякие штуки,   
позволяющие не мерзнуть. Эдит говорит, что дальше будет еще хуже. На дворе почти декабрь.   
– Я в курсе.   
– Спок, прекращай так наплевательски относиться к этому вопросу. Мне только не хватало, чтобы ты умер из-за того, что не следил за собственным здоровьем, а мне даже не потрудился сказать, что что-то не так.   
– Джим, это не опасно для жизни. Я выздоровею.   
– Откуда ты знаешь, что это не опасно? Ты местные новости слушаешь? А что, если это та штука, которая всех пугает, свиной грипп? Вдруг ты подхватил заразу?   
– Я думал об этом, но уверен, что это не вирус.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?   
– С помощью определенных медитативных техник я способен осознавать, что происходит у меня в организме. Это непросто объяснить, но если бы речь шла о вирусе, моя иммунная система отреагировала, и я бы заметил.   
– Но твоя иммунная система сейчас нихрена не работает.   
– Это не совсем верно. Холод и дожди подействовали на мой организм, и иммунная система ослаблена. Но сигналы, что она посылает, другие. В данный момент организм не борется ни с чем серьезным.   
Судя по виду, Джим все равно не успокоился.   
– Наверняка кончится тем, что мне придется сказать: «Я же говорил!», Спок, честное слово, не хочу этого!   
– Вам не придется, капитан. Я контролирую ситуацию.   
Джим покачал головой и вернулся к работе.   
  
***   
  
– Капитан, – я сильно закашлялся, – похоже, что вы опять оказались правы.   
– Заткнись, Спок, даже не смешно. Выпей. Это… – он взглянул на коробочку, – ромашка. Ромашковый чай. Я добавил мед. Скажи, что тебе нужно, и я это достану.   
– Покой и вода – это все. – Меня снова накрыл приступ кашля.   
– Звучит не слишком хорошо.   
Я снова лег, тяжело дыша. Из-за кашля в груди все болело.   
– Ты должен поесть, – Джим положил ладонь мне на лоб.   
Разница температур заставила меня вздрогнуть.   
– Да ты горишь. Нужно впихнуть в тебя хоть немного калорий, пока твой организм не начал есть сам себя.   
– Интересная фраза. Вызывает в воображении очень тревожные образы, – ответил я, закрывая глаза.   
Джим подоткнул вокруг меня одеяла. От холода меня трясло. Я чувствовал, как моя иммунная система изо всех сил борется с патогенными микробами, что наводнили мое тело. Я бы предпочел погрузиться в лечебный транс и очистить организм, но мое сознание тоже было истощено. Я слишком давно не медитировал, пытаясь успеть закончить наш проект, разобраться в бесконечных статьях, проверить тысячи деталей, прочитать все, что возможно, на форумах в сети, – все, что можно было бы использовать с нашей продвинутой технологией. Когда я не занимался проектом, – работая в ресторане или гуляя по городу с Джимом, – то пытался придумать способ, как отследить появление доктора Маккоя в этом времени.   
– Спок, сосредоточься на важном. Что тебе нужно? Я не смогу помочь, если ты мне не скажешь, чем.   
Я открыл глаза. От беспокойства на лице Джима залегли морщины, и мне захотелось протянуть руку и стереть их.   
– Любое питание, не нарушающее мою диету, подойдет, капитан. Я предпочел бы что-нибудь легкое.   
– Вроде овсянки?   
– Мама делала рисовую кашу со шпинатом, – кивнул я. – Овсянка подойдет.   
– Еще что-нибудь?   
Я покачал головой, что вызвало новый приступ кашля.   
– Хорошо. Вот сироп от кашля, вот коробка с платками. И, да, ты уже тысячу раз сказал, что он не поможет. Просто попробуй.   
Я наблюдал, как Джим надевает пальто и собирается уходить.   
– Чтобы к моему возвращению ты выпил весь чай. И не вздумай вставать с постели и еще какую-нибудь глупость сделать.   
Мой взгляд скользнул в сторону стола с разложенными комплектующими.   
– Вроде работы над проектом, – подтвердил Джим, наклоняясь и касаясь тыльной стороной ладони сперва моей щеки, затем лба. – Хотите, чтобы я вам приказал, коммандер?   
– Вы высказались совершенно определенно, капитан.   
– Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь. Отдыхай.   
Он ушел.   
  
***   
  
– Мне нужно уйти на работу, – Джим встал в дверях. – Я могу сказать, что заболел. Что подхватил тот же вирус, что и ты.   
– Не стоит. Я на самом деле выздоравливаю, Джим. Худшее позади.   
– Ты продолжаешь это говорить, но я по-прежнему тебе не верю. А знаешь, почему? Потому что каждый раз, как ты говоришь, что все хорошо – становится хуже. Это просто правило какое-то.   
– Прошлой ночью у меня был жар, но так всегда происходит, когда вулканскому организму требуется очистить все системы от заражения. Это совершенно нормально. Твоя реакция была неадекватной.   
– Нормально? Ты потел, дрожал и горел, словно перегруженный фазер, и по твоим словам это нормально?   
– Да.   
– Я все равно тебе не верю.   
– У землян тоже случается жар.   
– Да, но не такой, чтобы кровь закипала!   
– Джим, температура моего тела была на двадцать градусов ниже точки кипения воды.   
– Восемьдесят три гребаных градуса Цельсия!   
Между нами повисло молчание.   
– Ты расстроен.   
– Когда мы вернемся на корабль, я прочитаю все книжки по вулканской физиологии, биологии и анатомии, какие только найду.   
Убежденность, с которой капитан сделал это заявление, меня встревожила.   
– Джим, – я сделал знак ему подойти.   
Он мгновенно оказался рядом. Меня удивило то, что я увидел в его глазах.   
– Что мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, что худшее действительно позади? – тихо спросил я.   
Он не колебался ни секунды.   
– Говорить мне правду, когда я об этом прошу. Позволь мне помочь. Ты всегда мне помогаешь. Почему я не могу сделать для тебя то же самое?   
– Ты этого хочешь?   
Джим покачал головою.   
– Нет, ты все еще не понял. Ты опять пытаешься помочь мне, задавая эти вопросы. Я просто хочу иметь возможность задать вопрос и получить честный ответ.   
Он пристально посмотрел на меня.   
– Так что?   
Я выдохнул, тщательно обдумывая слова, которые собирался сказать.   
– Лихорадка была сильнее, чем я ожидал. Мои запасы энергии истощены и в ближайшем будущем потребуется их восполнить. К тому моменту, как ты вернешься с работы, я, скорее всего, съем все, что у нас в холодильнике, но все равно буду голодным. В следующие тридцать часов мне потребуется пища, богатая медью и азотом, пока мое тело будет восстанавливать клетки крови.   
Джим кивнул.   
– Понял. И потом ты на 100 процентов выздоровеешь?   
– Да.   
– О’кей.  
Джим вернулся к двери.   
– И еще, Спок…   
– Да, капитан?   
– Спасибо. 


	99. Город на краю вечности. Эдит Келлер.

– Готов ко второму раунду?   
– Все готово, Джим.   
– Ничего не забыли, ничего не загорится?   
– Подтверждаю.   
– Ладно. Ну, ни пуха. Давай-ка запустим эту штуковину.   
  
***   
– Черт, слишком много данных. Как, скажи мне, мы собираемся все это обработать?   
– Мы ищем критическую точку во времени, Джим.   
– Я знаю, но на что, мать ее, она похожа?   
– Ты просмотрел свою часть событий в пределах года?   
– Да. Только их там дохренищи.   
– Нам нужно просто отобрать некоторые за определенный период времени.   
– И ты уже запустил программу, отсеивающую невероятности.   
– Верно.   
– Ты можешь проредить остальное? Ну не может же быть такое количество возможных ключевых событий.   
– Параметры, которые я ввел для отбора, уже довольно узкие. Остается обработать только 16 процентов данных.   
– И сколько дней нам придется на это угрохать?   
– Минимум десять.   
– Черт. Чувствую, ближе к концу у меня мозги из ушей полезут.   
– Я очень надеюсь, что такого не произойдет, капитан.   
  
***   
Шел двенадцатый день монотонного поиска. Ни у одного из нас не было нужного результата, но, вполне возможно, что мы просто что-то пропустили, просеивая такой объем.   
  
Мы вернулись с работы домой совершенно без сил. Джим скинул пальто и отправился в душ. Я же включил свой терминал и снова стал просматривать данные. Мой взгляд зацепился за кое-что. Я открыл файл и стал читать.   
И застыл.   
Из ванной доносился шум воды.   
«Эдит Келлер, дочь мультимиллионера, Роберта Келлер, убита».   
Заметка была написана 21 декабря 2009. Три недели от сегодняшнего дня.   
Я быстро открыл файл с измененной историей и с легкостью обнаружил в ней Эдит.   
  
2017, Эдит Келлер становится мэром Нью-Йорка. 2024, ее избирают президентом Соединенных Штатов. 2026, ею начата амбициозная космическая программа, заключаются дипломатические соглашения, благодаря которым лучшие земные умы начинают разработку варп-технологий, все находки становятся общим достоянием. 2031, первый спутник достигает сверхсветовой скорости. Зефрам Кохрейн рождается в 2032. 2033, Эдит Келлер скоропостижно умирает.   
Но к этому моменту успевает значительно повлиять на наше прошлое. Ее будущее.   
  
«Все станет лучше, вот увидите. Я собираюсь изменить историю».   
  
Я услышал, как Джим повернул краны. Как раздвинул занавески в душевой. Как вышел из ванной. Его кожа была красной и влажной, волосы потемнели от воды и слиплись сосульками. Он прошел через комнату в поисках одежды, наклонился – под кожей напряглись мускулы.   
– Капитан.   
– Да?   
Он натянул фланелевые брюки.   
– Что случилось?   
– Похоже, я нашел критическую точку во времени.   
Он натянул рубашку.   
– Но вас это может расстроить.   
Он нахмурился и сел рядом со мной. На экране Эдит Келлер широко улыбалась, приветствуя собравшуюся толпу в ночь, когда она выиграла президентские выборы.   
– Что, Эдит – президент? Это же классно! И почему меня это расстроит? Мы знаем ее будущее. Это что, 2024? Через пятнадцать лет она станет одним из влиятельнейших лидеров на планете, – он читал с экрана. – И первой женщиной-президентом.   
Я открыл файлы из другой временной линии.   
– Или, капитан, Эдит Келлер умрет в этом году. Погибнет поздно ночью, возвращаясь домой из приюта.   
Джим молчал. Затем стал просматривать обе линии, переключаясь между файлами.   
– Нет. Не получится, – произнес он, сдаваясь. – Невозможно, чтобы существовали обе линии.   
– Джим, Эдит Келлер – критическая точка, которую мы искали, и которую изменил доктор Маккой.   
– Она… мы… человечество – у нас у всех два варианта развития будущего, и все зависит от того, будет она жить или умрет.   
Он продолжал смотреть на экран.   
– Вся наша история изменилась из-за нее. И Боунз…   
– Он просто случайный элемент.   
– Что он сделал? Это он убил ее?   
– Нет. Без его вмешательства она умрет. Скорее всего, он каким-то образом не допустил ее гибели.   
Снова молчание.   
– Сколько у нас времени.   
– Декабрь.   
– Декабрь, – тихо повторил Джим.   
Вдруг он стал выглядеть таким усталым, словно на его плечах лежал целый мир.   
– Декабрь.   
Молча, он поднялся со стула и рухнул на кровать. Несколько минут он лежал неподвижно, затем натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза.   
В эту ночь его сон не был спокойным.   
  
***   
  
В нашем времени 2026 год – это начало Третьей мировой войны на Земле. Той войны, что продлилась 27 земных лет и стоила 600 миллионов жизней — столько проживало бы в семидесяти Нью-Йорках.   
Человеческие жертвы были огромны, кроме того, сильно пострадала планета. Эко-террористы, уничтожавшие города, агрессивная добыча ископаемых и бесконечный поиск новых ресурсов опустошили землю. Наркотические и ядерные войны превратили многие территории в радиоактивные и химически зараженные пустоши, на которых в течение сотен лет была невозможна жизнь. Тридцать лет на планете царили смерть, геноцид и массовые убийства. Нерешенные еще с Евгенических войн проблемы только усугубляли ситуацию.   
  
В измененной временной линии Третьей мировой войны не было вообще.   
  
Нью-Йорк не был уничтожен. 600 миллионов не погибли, человечество не оказалось на грани вымирания и не познало безумие войны. Совершенно иное развитие событий, и все благодаря одной женщине. Эдит Келлер.   
  
Трудно поверить, что один человек способен переписать историю. Существует множество различных теорий. По одной из них история творится благодаря действиям нескольких решительных личностей. Мужчина или женщина, которым выпал шанс, ведут нацию, коалицию, мир по новому пути. Они и есть та критическая точка, вокруг которой происходят главные события. Другая теория полностью отвергает эту идею. Исходя из нее, история не зависит от отдельного человека или какой-то группы выдающихся людей, а только от того, как постепенно меняется общество. Социальные и экономические силы двигают время вперед. Появление исключительных личностей – это следствие уже идущего прогресса. Эти две теории противоположны. Одна считает, что историю творят лидеры своей волей и силами, другая утверждает, что историю творит большинство.   
Конечно, в них обеих есть что-то общее. В случае с Эдит Келлер очевидно, что она смогла поймать дух времени. Массы нуждались в голосе, который озвучил бы их мысли, она взяла на себя роль переводчика чувств многих, превратив это в политику и дипломатию. Эдит пришла к власти в критический момент в истории. Происходили те же события, что вели к Третьей мировой, но она, ее беспрецедентные действия на посту мэра Нью-Йорка, каким-то образом позволили ситуации стать менее напряженной. Она организовала сотрудничество между главными городами мира, подняла статус городов от подчиненных национальным правительствам до играющих важную роль в международных отношениях.   
Она смело отошла от национальной политики и твердо ориентировалась на международную арену, формируя свой курс с почти вильсоновским* идеализмом. В любое другое время это не сработало бы. Но тогда, когда разразился кризис, не нации решали проблемы, это Эдит Келлер и мэры новой коалиции искали выход. И история пошла другим путем.   
  
Эдит Келлер стала очень популярной. В 2024 ее избрали президентом Соединенных Штатов. Впервые женщина заняла подобный пост, и на новом месте она продолжила ту же политику открытости, которую создала для коалиции городов. Ее стратегия претерпела некоторые изменения, и все же, в 2026 году все крупные правительства Земли подписали договор о совместном поиске и разработке новых космических технологий. Преодолеть световой барьер – стало интернациональной задачей, поддерживаемой всеми правительствами, а также предметом международных договоренностей. Эдит думала, что все останутся в выигрыше от этого предприятия. Она вложила мечту об исследовании космоса в умы простых людей, и это резко увеличило и финансовые, и интеллектуальные инвестиции в проект.   
Наступил Золотой век науки. Весь мир охватила эйфория. Царил оптимизм и вера в то, что человек покорит природу и сможет добраться до самых дальних уголков вселенной. Во многих смыслах этот период можно сравнить с эпохой Просвещения 18 века или с Ренессансом. Однако космические полеты были не единственным направлением исследований. Вернулся интерес ко всем отраслям науки. Исчезла бедность. Уровень смертности понизился. Люди научились контролировать изменения климата.   
В 2027 ученые смогли разогнать частицу до световой скорости. В 2029 они разогнали яблоко. В 2031 в космос был запущен первый спутник с варповым приводом. В 2032 родился Зефрам Кохрейн, человек, который в нашем времени создал первый космический корабль, использующий варп.   
В 2033 Эдит Келлер скончалась от редкой болезни. Она не успела увидеть, как исполняется ее мечта, и люди отправляются в глубокий космос. Возможно, ее смерть стала очередным поворотным пунктом в истории, возможно, последовавших событий невозможно было избежать. Но после ее ухода все изменилось.   
  
Преемник Эдит был достаточно компетентным, но у него не было такого же умения вдохновлять, как не было и умения деликатно действовать в сфере международных отношений. Кроме того, хотя события последних лет привели к научному и экономическому процветанию, проблемы Евгенических войн все еще не были разрешены. Человечеству не пришлось вступать в войну, чтобы разобраться с этими накопившимися проблемами, для этой цели послужила колонизация.   
  
После смерти Эдит земляне быстро улучшили возможности варпового двигателя. В 2035 был создан космический корабль-однопилотник, отправившийся за границы солнечной системы. В 2038 было построено научно-исследовательское судно, рассчитанное на троих космонавтов. Однако при попытке запуска, корабль взорвался, не успев покинуть атмосферу. Ученые и политики пришли к согласию в том, что необходимо сперва создать космическую станцию или базу на обратной стороне Луны, прежде чем возобновлять попытки отправлять корабли в далекий космос. Проект был реализован к 2045 году, когда на Луне открыли первый космический док, вскоре после этого земляне преодолели барьер варпа 2. Но пилотируемые миссии по-прежнему ждали своего часа.   
  
Тем временем частные корпорации захотели использовать варповые технологии для добычи полезных ископаемых на других планетах. Начались дебаты, подписывались новые соглашения, и постепенно земляне начали основывать базы и примитивные колонии на соседних планетах. Сперва колонизировали Марс. Было непросто сделать планету пригодной для жизни, для этого пришлось разработать купольные технологии. Земляне также работали над усовершенствованием контроля над окружающей средой. Случались неполадки, гибли люди, но с каждой новой созданной колонией человечество с все большим оптимизмом смотрело в будущее и с жадностью в далекий космос. В 2051 земляне успешно отправили в полет корабль с пятью членами экипажа. Вернувшиеся космонавты привезли интересные образцы и научные данные. Во время путешествия им не пришлось столкнуться с представителями других цивилизаций.   
  
Со временем земляне начали строить большие корабли, рассчитанные на все большее количество экипажа – сперва пять, потом семь, потом двенадцать, потом двадцать человек.   
В 2056 один земной политик возродил идею Манифеста судьбы**. Среди землян стало популярным считать, что человечеству – благодаря превосходящему интеллекту, генетической предрасположенности, силе – предназначено владеть всей галактикой. Каждая обнаруженная звездная система должна была принадлежать людям. В 2060 тот же политик объединил Землю под единым правлением. Золотой век прогресса науки и экономики окончился, и земляне вынуждены были снова столкнуться с трудностями, которых не знали последние 30 лет. Этот лидер, вместо того, чтобы заняться решением внутренних проблем, приведших к регрессу и необходимости реформ в системе управления, назвал космос – а точнее колонизацию планет – ответом на все вопросы. Земляне охотно ему поверили и продолжили создавать новые колонии, в то время как управленческая система медленно распадалась.   
  
В 2063 Зефрам Кохрейн осуществил Первый контакт с вулканцами. Вулканский корабль приземлился в городе Боузман, Монтана. В качестве приветствия, Кохрейн выстрелил из своего дробовика в того, кто, как он опасался, был инопланетным захватчиком.   
После тщательных исследований захваченной вулканской технологии, земляне смогли отправить в космос целую армию. Зефраму Кохрейну выпала честь управлять первым кораблем с улучшенным варповым двигателем. Каждый земной корабль был украшен новой эмблемой: изображением Земли, пронзенной мечом. Зефрам Кохрейн пилотировал первый боевой корабль Терранской империи.   
  
Земляне волной прокатились по Альфа Квадранту, завоевывая всех на своем пути. Им подчинились вулканцы, денобуланцы, андорианцы, орионцы и теллариты. Первоначально все эти виды оказались на положении рабов. Однако позже политические веяния изменились, и некоторым из видов был дарован статус граждан второго сорта.  
После первого вулканского восстания земных властителей охватила паранойя, и общество, когда-то знавшее демократию, превратилось в тиранию. Постепенно отменялись гражданские права, все подозревали друг друга, велась тотальная пропаганда, так продолжалось, пока Империя не выродилась в полную дистопию.   
Свобода жила лишь в воспоминаниях, и память о ней таяла с каждым новым поколением рабов. Прошли века, и в какой-то момент значение слова было утрачено.   
  
« Все станет лучше, вот увидите. Я собираюсь изменить историю».   
  
  
Есть две теории развития истории. Одна базируется на том, что все зависит от выбора одного человека. Другая утверждает, что главную роль играет общество, а не отдельная личность. Но как быть, если обе теории сошлись на женщине, жизнь которой лежит в руках одного человека? Что если по стечению обстоятельств тот, чья жизнь уже была изменена смещением во времени, должен выбрать между своим прошлым и чужим будущим?   
  
Я стою рядом с ним в растерянности. Что он выберет? Могу ли я сказать ему, что Эдит Келлер должна умереть?   
Ее смерть приведет к началу Третьей мировой войны, к уничтожению этого города, к смерти шести сотен миллионов. Но будет существовать Объединенная Федерация Планет, и мы сможем вернуться на «Энтерпрайз».   
  
Ее жизнь подарит Земле Золотой век мира, технологического прогресса и процветания, за которым последует рождение Терранской империи, дистопии террора, рабства и паранойи.   
Спасти ее, и будут жить миллионы, у которых жизнь была отнята. Позволить ей умереть, и миллионы не станут рабами.   
  
***   
  
– Она была права. Она изменит мир, – невесело усмехнулся Джим, сгорбившись и глядя за стекло. Я подошел к нему.   
За окном стояли два дерева. Листья с них почти совсем облетели, оставив ветви голыми. Только несколько листочков все еще держались. Под порывами ветра они дрожали и тряслись, пока, наконец, не взлетели к небу, чтобы в следующую секунду быть брошенными на землю.   
  
 _Ты хорошо помнишь историю Земли? Во время Второй Мировой, когда на японский город сбросили бомбы… говорят, что эти шесть деревьев гинкго выжили. Весь город был уничтожен, а эти шесть деревьев – нет. Еще говорят, что два из них живы по сей день, спустя триста лет._  
  
– Мы родились в правильное время, – пробормотал Джим то ли себе, то ли мне.   
Я смотрел на его отражение в стекле.   
– И она тоже. Ей бы понравилось на «Энтерпрайз». Ей бы чертовски там понравилось.   
Молчание.   
– Спок.   
Почти шепот.   
– Капитан.   
– В какой вселенной мы живем, если случается такое? В каком таком гребаном месте за свободу – за тебя, меня, Боунза, «Энтерпрайз», чертову Федерацию – приходится платить цену в 600 миллионов человек?   
Я не ответил.   
– Спок.   
Его синие глаза не отрывались от двух деревьев, льнувших друг к другу.   
Я шагнул ближе. Мне хотелось коснуться его. Но я этого не сделал.   
– Что бы вы ни выбрали, капитан, я буду с вами. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вудро Вильсон – 28-й президент США (1913—1921). Демократ. Известен также как историк и политолог. Лауреат Нобелевской премии мира 1919 года, присуждённой ему за миротворческие усилия. Предложения Вильсона были положены в основу Версальского договора. Вильсон был одним из инициаторов создания Лиги Наций, однако Сенат США отказал во вступлении в эту организацию.  
> "Четырнадцать пунктов Вильсона"-проект мирного договора, завершающего Первую мировую войну.  
> ** Манифест судьбы – Явное предначертание или предопределение Судьбы (англ. Manifest Destiny) — крылатое выражение, которое используется для оправдания американского экспансионизма.


	100. Позволь мне помочь.

«Что бы вы ни выбрали, я буду рядом».   
  
Он стоит, погруженный в свои мысли. Его плечи расправлены, подбородок поднят, взгляд обжигает. Джим смотрит в небо, только в этом городе не видно звезд. Слишком большая засветка. Ярко горят огни манхэттенских небоскребов, но это слабая замена широко раскинувшемуся Млечному пути.   
Он ищет варианты.   
  
Джим не верит в безвыигрышные сценарии. Он вспоминает все, что знает, все, чему научился, чтобы найти третий путь. Альтернатива – это остаться здесь и создать новое, уникальное прошлое, полностью отличающееся от нашего и от того, которое представляет собой будущее Эдит. Но на этом пути возникает проблема парадоксов, бесконечные замкнутые циклы и вероятность того, что здесь нас ждет еще больше потерь, крови, рабства, чем в двух предыдущих вариантах вместе взятых.   
Джим понимает. Третий путь неприемлем, и он ищет четвертый. День появления Маккоя подступает все ближе. Джим должен сделать выбор. И он считает, что должен выбирать один.   
  
Я знаю, чего это ему стоит. Многих бессонных часов. Он не ест и при этом продолжает усиленно тренироваться, так он отвлекается, доводя свое тело до предела, забываясь в простых упражнениях. Тело Джима похоже на тело танцора – подтянутое, тонкое, с четко очерченными мускулами. На лице проступают скулы. Это напоминает мне те дни, когда мы направлялись в миссию на Тцимценг. Сейчас, как и тогда, мне нечего сказать, я никак не могу помешать ему медленно уничтожать себя. Я знаю, что тяжесть его будущего выбора несравнима с последствиями, и отдал бы что угодно, чтобы разделить с ним этот выбор и горе, которое придет после.   
  
Я убью ради него. Солгу. Ему не нужно просить о таком – да он и не станет. Джим предпочтет все взвалить на себя и не позволит другому нести груз ответственности за последствия. Он твердо уверен, что только сам отвечает за свои действия и за действия своих подчиненных, и неважно, насколько это юридически правильно. Так он видит свою роль капитана. И в этой ситуации, когда на кону жизни миллионов, когда нет однозначно верного ответа, какой из сценариев лучше, Джим чувствует вес каждой из этих жизней. Каждый день он видит этих людей, жителей города, который он так сильно полюбил,   
Города на краю вечности.   
Я сделаю что угодно, чтобы помочь ему.   
  
Я умру за капитана. Если бы моя смерть избавила его от испытываемой боли и от ноши, которую ему приходится нести, я бы с радостью отдал свою жизнь. Если бы это вернуло его в наше время, на его любимый корабль, я бы отдал всю кровь до капли, не колеблясь ни секунды. Если бы моя жертва хоть как-то помогла ему, я, не раздумывая, отдал бы тело и катру черной неизвестности смерти.   
Но это бесполезный жест. Решение принимает Джим. От меня не требуется отдавать за него жизнь. Ему все равно придется выбирать. Все, что я могу, это быть рядом.   
  
Как можно сделать выбор в таких условиях? Выбирать между городом и кораблем? Между свободой и рабством? В Федерации нашего времени царит свобода, это так, а Империя будущего Эдит станет тиранией. Но стоит ли свобода подобных жертв? Свобода, абстракция, за которую нужно заплатить такую непомерную цену? Как сравнить ее с жизнями живых людей, с существованием целого города? Кто вынесет такое? Живущие в рабстве хотят свободы, а рожденные свободными даже не думают о ней. Почему этот выбор должен лежать в руках одного человека?   
  
Хотя, я не знаю никого другого, кто был бы более достоин принимать решение.   
  
Есть те, кто избегает выбора, парализованные нерешительностью или ошеломленные грузом ответственности. Бездействие – тоже выбор, выбор, в котором нет смысла, и которому нет оправдания.   
Есть такие, кто, как Леонард Маккой, выбрал бы спасти жизнь Эдит Келлер, просто потому что они верят, будто есть абсолютно правильные и неправильные поступки. Что право на жизнь священно, и защищать жизнь нужно любой ценой. Абстракции по отношению к ней вторичны, потому что без самой жизни некому будет следовать им или верить в них. Перед лицом смерти вопрос свободы становится несущественным. Пока есть жизнь, есть надежда на улучшение, но сперва должна существовать эта жизнь.   
Есть другие, нуждающиеся в свободе. Для них решение было бы очевидно. Они сказали бы, что выбора, как такового, нет – он давно сделан, история уже написана сотни лет назад. Гибель города и смерть Эдит не важны, неудачное стечение обстоятельств, неизбежные потери на полях истории.   
Но для Джима это одновременно и личный, и глобальный выбор. Он не станет прятаться. Необходимость решать медленно убивает его, но что бы он ни выбрал, он всегда будет понимать, что проиграл. Когда все кончится, ему придется жить с этим выбором, и он никогда себя не простит. Какую бы линию он ни отверг, она останется в его памяти, а вместе с ней горе от потери всех жизней, на которые он повлиял, что бы их ни ждало, – смерть или рабство. Для него это не просто абстракция – он знает вкус смерти. Он пережил бойню на Тарсусе, был свидетелем бессмысленных убийств, отнявших у него мать и отчима. И хотя Джим никогда не был рабом, он знает настоящую ценность свободы и ее редкость. Свободы в широком смысле слова – умения определить свои границы и жить в соответствии с этим.   
  
История безлична, она не хранит подобные воспоминания. Память, горе одного человека слишком малО и несоизмеримо по сравнению с потоком времени. Легенды Нью-Йорка, его мифический статус как Города на Краю Вечности бледнеет по сравнению с реальностью, в которой мы живем. Как легенда, Нью-Йорк бессмертен, но это бессмертие тени, слишком слабая замена жизни. Эдит не будет забыта. Ее потенциал, обещания, то, что ее жизнь пронесла через столетия, останется в наших воспоминаниях. Мы будем помнить ее доброту и щедрость. Но никакие воспоминания не вернут ее живой дух и любовь к жизни. Ее амбиции никогда не будут реализованы. Ее будущее не случится.   
Память не сможет возместить эту потерю.   
  
Но как же «Энтерпрайз»? Как быть с теми, кто остался на корабле, с возникшей дружбой, единением, с местом, найденным и созданным нами в этой пустынной вселенной? Я потерял мать и родную планету. Теперь я должен потерять сестру, друзей, моих коллег.   
Потерять единственное пристанище, где я нашел поддержку. Пусть Нью-Йорк не скован рамками, равнодушие, какое показывают эти девять миллионов, никак не сравнить с признанием, полученным мною на нашем корабле. А вулканцы? Наша планета уничтожена, мы почти на грани вымирания. Неужели теперь мне предстоит увидеть мой народ порабощенным? Для нас обоих выбор Джима одновременно личный и глобальный.   
Однако, что бы он ни выбрал, я поддержу его решение, что бы меня ни ждало, выигрыш или потеря. Я готов умереть за него – и я буду рядом с ним.   
  
Джим знает цену смерти. Знает, что невозможно воспоминаниями компенсировать потерянную жизнь. Однажды он прочитал речь на похоронах члена экипажа, отложив официальный текст, предписанный Звездным флотом для таких случаев.   
 _«Мы будем помнить его. Воспоминания — жуткая замена живому человеку, но это лучше, чем ничего. Мы продолжим путь к звездам, вперед, к новым планетам, новым людям. И в каждом существе, которое нам предстоит встретить, в каждой звезде мы найдем частицу тех людей, которые погибли._  
Словно они – эхо, волны, разбегающиеся по космосу.   
Вот почему мы сегодня здесь. Мы несем память о людях, оставивших нас, образы тех, кого мы любили. И, может быть, они вернутся к нам в каждой новой встрече, в новообретенной дружбе, в тех видах, которые нам еще предстоит открыть. И в этом заключается смысл путешествия корабля «Энтерпрайз».   
  
Деревья гингко сажают парами. Словно они нуждаются друг в друге. Это символ долголетия и надежды.   
  
 _Все так, как должно быть, Спок. Ты рядом со мной, словно был всегда и всегда будешь._  
  
Он стоит, погруженный в себя. Его взгляд блуждает по ломаной линии манхэттенских   
небоскребов в поисках звезд, жизней, вариантов.   
Я стою за его плечом.   
  
 _Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою._    
  
Я умру за капитана.   
Но сейчас ему это не нужно. Возможно, настанет день, когда мне придется доказать, что это не просто слова. Но сейчас я просто стою рядом, готовый разделить его печаль и протянуть руку поддержки. Я смотрю, как он не сводит глаз с неба, и моя катра резонирует с тремя словами.   
  
Позволь мне помочь. 


	101. Город на краю вечности. 21 декабря 2009.

16 декабря, 2009.   
  
Доктор Маккой может появиться в любой момент. Мы с Джимом собирали данные по всему городу. Сигнал очень слабый, но временные волны фиксировались.   
Мы потратили целый день, снимая показания в разных уголках Нью-Йорка. Процесс триангуляции прошел на удивление быстро и относительно просто. Леонард Маккой появится где-то в Бронксе. Мы не знаем точное место, но уверены, что каким-то образом он пересечется с Эдит Келлер.   
  
– Есть вероятность, что он вступит в контакт и что-то сделает с убийцей, а Эдит даже никогда не увидит, капитан.   
– Может быть. Но не думаю, что именно так случится.   
– У тебя есть какие-то основания для подобного предположения?   
– Нет. Я просто знаю. Это предчувствие. Он появится где-то на 21й улице. Эдит наткнется на него.   
– Что ты будешь делать дальше, Джим?   
– Каждый день работать на благотворительной кухне. И ты тоже со мной. Это наш шанс.   
  
***   
  
17 декабря, 2009.   
  
Никаких признаков доктора Маккоя.   
  
Я и Джим возвращаемся домой после долгого дня в ресторане. Последний день. Менеджер в курсе, что мы увольняемся.   
Джим совершенно без сил. Мы проработали смену в приюте Эдит, а оттуда сразу отправились в ресторан. Дома он быстро принимает душ, чистит зубы и сворачивается в кровати. Когда он заканчивает, я принимаюсь за водные процедуры, после чего сажусь на пол и погружаюсь в медитацию. Но сосредоточиться не получается. Я не могу заставить себя успокоиться.   
  
Я встаю и иду посмотреть, как там Джим. Он закопался в одеялах, но время от времени его плечи вздрагивают. Ему холодно.   
Я даже не раздумываю.   
Отодвинув одеяло, я ложусь рядом, притянув его ближе к себе, укрываю нас одеялом снова и лежу неподвижно, обняв его.   
И замираю.   
Его руки обхватывают меня отчаянно крепко. Он не спит. Совсем не спит. И трясет его не от холода. На его лице влага.   
Мы просто лежим. Тело Джим напряжено, но минуты текут, и его мускулы начинают расслабляться, дыхание выравнивается, он больше не плачет, легкие вдохи и выдохи   
идут равномерно. В какой-то момент, когда мне кажется, что он наконец заснул, я пытаюсь высвободиться из его объятий, но он не отпускает.   
– Останься, – шепчет он.   
Что-то в моей груди сжимает при этом слове. Секунда проходит.   
Я остаюсь.   
  
***   
  
18 декабря, 2009.   
  
Никаких признаков доктора Маккоя.   
  
– Ух ты, я часто вас в последнее время вижу. Вам не надо на работу?   
– Нет. Мы уволились. Менеджер – просто идиот. Мы со Споком ищем новую, но подумали, раз у нас есть время, мы можем помочь. Может быть, ваша идея – найти работу, связанную с техникой, – не так уж плоха.   
– Это чудесно. Рада слышать. Мне нужно сейчас заняться бумагами, потом я ужинаю с папой, но как вам идея сходить в кино как-нибудь? На Рождество меня не будет. Отец устраивает вечеринку дома в Коннектикуте, я должна там быть. Я хотела бы увидеться с вами до Рождества.   
Джим смотрит на меня, затем снова на Эдит.   
– Конечно. Двадцатое декабря подойдет?   
– Отлично. Ой, погодите. Нет. У меня запланирован ужин.   
– Поздний сеанс?   
– Если вы не против. На праздники наша столовая открыта допоздна, так что если вы останетесь на последнюю смену, мы можем отправиться в кино после закрытия. Как идея?   
– Замечательно. Хороший план.   
– Отлично.   
Джим сосредотачивается на разливании кофе, избегая смотреть в мою сторону.   
  
Я не знаю, какое решение он принял.   
  
***   
  
19 декабря, 2009.   
  
Никаких признаков доктора Маккоя.   
  
Мы с Джимом идем через Бруклинский мост в сторону Манхэттена. День солнечный и холодный. Ветер пробивается через все слои одежды и морозит меня до костей. У Джима покраснели уши, но в остальном он вполне бодр и доволен. Новый порыв ледяного ветра, и Джим глубоко вдыхает.   
Впервые за последние несколько дней его лицо расслаблено.   
Мы почти не разговариваем по дороге. Время от времени Джим останавливается и смотрит вокруг. Как-то он останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть статую Свободы. Потом его взгляд переносится на сплетения кабелей, и он начинает изучать устройство моста.   
Над нами бледно-голубое небо, а солнце кажется ярко-желтым.   
Полно туристов, щелкающих камерами, пока остальные прячут руки по карманам. Новый ледяной порыв ветра. Под нами, видимые через просветы между деревянными планками, проносятся машины.   
  
Джим не торопится, идет медленно и рассматривает все вокруг. Обернувшись, он оценивает дистанцию, что мы уже преодолели и толпу людей, которую обошли, смотрит вперед на Манхэттен, на блестящие в солнечных лучах небоскребы. Я пытаюсь прочесть по его лицу, о чем он думает, что чувствует, но ничего не вижу. Он просто живет этой минутой, на короткое мгновение забыв о том, что предстоит.   
  
Когда мы доходим до конца и оказываемся на острове, Джим берет меня за руку. Остаток дня мы без плана и без цели бродим по городу. Джим рассматривает окружающее, словно пытается запомнить картину.   
Но даже когда он наблюдает за тем, как голуби сражаются за кусок булки, его взгляд постоянно возвращается к небу.   
  
***   
23:44, 20 декабря, 2009.   
  
– Если поторопимся, то успеем на поезд линии B или D. Или можно взять такси, я заплачу.   
Мы входим в метро, пробиваем карточки, проходим турникеты.   
– Спасибо, но лучше на метро. Что будем смотреть?   
– Фильм с Бредом Питтом.   
– С кем, с кем?   
Эдит с любопытством смотрит на нас.   
– Знаете, доктор Маккой то же самое сказал. Я думала, что вы знаете, кто такой Бред Питт, ведь он снимался в «Бесславных ублюдках».   
– Маккой?! Леонард Маккой?   
– Ну, да. Он ваш друг? Он в приюте, остался там на ночь, потому что я не придумала пока, где ему остановиться, но…   
– Стойте где стоите. Никуда не уходите. Спок, – Джим побежал. Мы вместе выскочили из метро и помчались к приюту.   
  
***   
23:52, 20 декабря, 2009.   
  
– Боунз!   
– Джим! Спок? Что, черт возьми, вы оба делаете в этом сумасшедшем месте? Наверное, у меня галлюцинации.   
– Позже объясним. Пойдем, нужно вернуться в метро. Эдит ждет там.   
– Вы знаете Эдит Келлер?   
– Да. Она очень нам помогла, когда мы тебя искали. Ты когда появился тут?   
– Понятия не имею. Два, три дня назад? Кордазин словно прокрутил меня в центрифуге. Мне до сих пор кажется, что я не совсем в норме.   
  
***   
00:11, 21 декабря, 2009.   
  
Мы входим на станцию метро.   
Крик.   
  
Леонард кидается вперед, перепрыгивая через турникет. Мы с Джимом бросаемся следом. На платформе слышен звук приближающегося поезда, а на путях – прямо в середине – стоит замершая фигура. Какой-то попрошайка с сумасшедшим взглядом размахивает руками, как лунатик, и смотрит на нее.   
Это Эдит.   
  
Уже виднеются огни поезда, Маккой готов бежать и что-то сделать, чтобы вытащить ее из-под колес, но Джим хватает его и держит. На платформу врывается поезд, и в сумасшедшем скрипе экстренных тормозов последний крик Эдит почти не различим.   
Леонард смотрит, не веря глазам.   
– Ты специально остановил меня, Джим.   
Джим отпускает доктора Маккоя и прислоняется к стене, тяжело дыша. Леонард шагает к нему.   
Машинист и пассажиры высыпают из вагонов. Кто-то звонит в скорую.   
– Я мог спасти ее. Ты знаешь, что только что сделал?   
Я кладу руку на плечо Леонарда, отводя его от капитана.   
– Он знает, доктор. Он знает.   
  
***   
  
00:17, 21 декабря 2009.   
  
Эдит Келлер мертва.   
Мир перед нами тает и превращается в туман.   
  
***   
  
– Что случилось, сэр? Вы ушли секунду назад.   
Джим молчит.   
– Нам удалось.   
Хранитель сияет огнями.   
– Ход времени восстановлен. Все так, как было раньше. Можно совершить много других путешествий. Я готов открыть вам двери.   
– Капитан, «Энтерпрайз» отвечает, – говорит Ниота, поднимая взгляд от коммуникатора.   
– Они спрашивают, готовы ли мы подняться.   
Джим смотрит на Хранителя времени, затем отворачивается от арки.   
– Давайте убираться отсюда к чертовой матери. 


	102. Война и дипломатия. Арена. Перезагрузка

– Джим, так что все-таки там произошло?   
Доктор Маккой, капитан и я находились в медотсеке, нами занимались сестра Чэпел и М’Бенга.   
– Все трое, наденьте, пожалуйста, это. – Сестра Чэпел протянула нам стопку бесформенных туник. – Где комната для переодевания, вы знаете.   
Джим взял тунику и тут же стал раздеваться. Я последовал его примеру. Доктор Маккой подхватил свою и направился к комнате для переодевания, затем остановился, посмотрев на Джима. Его глаза расширились, он нахмурился.   
– Господи Иисусе, что, черт возьми, с тобою случилось? Ты выглядишь, будто месяц ничего не ел. Где, черт побери, мой трикодер? Чэпел?   
– Боунз, успокойся пока, хорошо? Ты не на службе. Я все расскажу потом, я не спал тридцать часов…   
– 32.6 часа, капитан.   
– Не важно. У меня был долгий день, мы бегали, искали тебя. Так что, просто оставь меня в покое.   
Джим резко одернул тунику, потянулся достать замок сзади. Попытка провалилась, «молния» зацепилась за ткань.  
– Твою мать!   
Я прекратил одеваться и коснулся джимовой руки. Она бессильно упала вдоль тела. Я освободил молнию и закончил процесс. Джим повернулся и проделал то же самое с моей туникой.   
– Спасибо, – выдохнул он.   
Я кивнул и направился к предназначенной мне кровати.   
Леонард Маккой смотрел на нас со странным выражением лица.   
– Что еще? – буркнул Джим, потерев щеку.   
– Ничего, я иду одеваться.   
– Мостик капитану Кирку. Мостик капитану Кирку.   
Джим устало поднялся с кровати и подошел к ближайшему терминалу. Я последовал за ним. Доктор Маккой тоже присоединился.   
– Кирк слушает. Что случилось.   
– Простите, капитан, но мы получили срочное сообщение от Звездного флота, крайняя важность. Разрешите соединить вас напрямую?   
– Да, включай.   
На экране появился адмирал Ногура.   
– Кирк, – он нахмурился. – Что-то случилось в последней миссии?   
– Ничего существенного, адмирал. Если не возражаете, перейдем сразу к делу, мой офицер связи сообщила, что это что-то срочное, сэр?   
– Да. Коммодор Трэверс прислал непонятный сигнал бедствия с Цестус-3. Мы пытаемся связаться с планетой, но никто не отвечает. «Энтерпрайз» – ближайший корабль в квадрате. Узнайте, что случилось, и доложите как можно быстрее. Сделайте все возможное. Станция находится на краю неизведанной территории, она очень важна, мы не можем позволить себе новую брешь в нашей обороне.   
– Понятно, сэр. Я немедленно оповещу команду.   
– И, Кирк?   
– Да, сэр?   
– Ради бога, поешь. Ты похож на живого мертвеца. Конец связи.   
  
Джим облокотился на терминал.   
– Какого черта ты согласился на миссию, Джим? Ты стоять не можешь! Я объявлю тебя негодным к несению службы…   
– Боунз, уж ты – последний человек, кто может мне это говорить. Ты под действием кордазина, помнишь? М’Бенга должен сперва провести психологический тест, чтобы узнать, нет ли у тебя повреждений мозга.   
– Не неси чушь, Джим. Спок, да помоги же мне!   
– Капитан, вам действительно требуется отдых.   
Джим посмотрел на меня уничтожающим взглядом.   
– У меня есть приказ. Это срочно. Боунз, остаешься здесь и проходишь тесты с М’Бенга. Спок, увидимся на мостике через десять минут.   
Доктор Маккой был раздавлен. Я вышел из лазарета следом за капитаном и отправился в свою каюту. Переодевшись из медицинской одежды в униформу, я подумал о вещах, которые носил в Нью-Йорке. Перед тем, как пройти на мостик, я ненадолго вернулся в медотсек.   
Мои вещи лежали там же, где я их оставил. Медсестра собиралась их забрать.   
– Пожалуйста, оставьте.   
Она с сомнением взглянула на одежду.   
– Но, коммандер Спок, эти вещи грязные.   
– Не важно, не уничтожайте их.   
Сестра пожала плечами и кивнула.   
– Хорошо, сэр.   
– Спасибо.   
Я аккуратно сложил их в стопку – не хватало футболки. Я позвал сестру, чтобы спросить, не забрала ли она ее по ошибке. Она покачала головой.   
– Никто не трогал эти вещи. По крайней мере, насколько я знаю, сэр.   
Я кивнул и отнес пальто, брюки, шапку, даже носки, один из которых был розового цвета, в мою каюту. Одежду действительно нужно было выстирать. Я сложил вещи в укромное место и сделал себе заметку на память выделить время на стирку. Образ прачечной по соседству с нашим домом сразу возник в голове.   
  
Мы вернулись на "Энтерпрайз".   
У нас новая миссия.   
Я не мог избавиться от ощущения ирреальности происходящего.   
Дорога до мостика казалась непривычной. Для этих мужчин и женщин на «Энтерпрайз» прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как мы с Джимом спустились на планету.   
Последовавшие месяцы для них не существовали.   
  
Я быстро подавил все чувства. Размышления и медитация подождут. Я не мог позволить себе даже несколько часов, чтобы привыкнуть к изменениями. У нас новая миссия.   
  
Я вошел на мостик. Джим резким голосом уже отдавал приказы. Весь экипаж смотрел на него с опаской.   
– Мне нужен самый короткий курс до Цестус-3 на максимальном варпе. Скажите инженерам, чтобы дали нам дополнительное ускорение. Лейтенант Шцу, курс проложен?   
– Время прибытия 6.3 часа, сэр.   
– Джотто, слышишь меня?   
– Да, сэр.   
– Приготовь команду безопасников. Нам нужно будет узнать ситуацию на Цестус-3. Мы получили от них сигнал бедствия, а теперь никто не отвечает на запросы Флота. Будьте готовы ко всему, как обычно.   
– Принято, сэр.   
– Ниота, что ты делаешь на мостике? Марш спать. Ты понадобишься мне позже.   
– То же самое можно сказать и вам, капитан.   
Ниота выразительно посмотрела на меня.   
– Я пойду, но сперва мне нужно разобраться с этим дерьмом. Иди. Это приказ. Ты и Сулу вступите в игру позже, когда действительно будет необходимо.   
Она вздохнула.   
– Есть, сэр.   
– Связисты, Ногура передал вам копию полученного сигнала с Цестус-3?   
– Да, сэр. Команда специалистов уже занята анализом. Результат будет готов максимально быстро.   
– Спок, дальнее сканирование что-нибудь показывает?   
– Мы все еще слишком далеко от планеты, чтобы определить причину, почему к нам не доходит ответный сигнал.   
– Думаешь, это просто проблема со связью? Может быть, ложный сигнал бедствия, отказ систем на планете?   
– Нет. Если это так, то довольно странно, что послание коммодора Трэверса до нас дошло.   
– Да, ты прав. Нам никогда так не везет.   
Джим выглядел так, словно готов был упасть без сил.   
– Капитан, я приму командование. Вам нужно отдохнуть.   
Он с благодарностью взглянул на меня и медленно кивнул.   
– Если что случится, дай мне знать.   
– Конечно.   
– Спок, я…   
Он потянулся ко мне, но так и не закончил предложение.   
– Да, капитан?   
– Ничего. Я рад, что мы вернулись. Не разбей мой корабль.   
Прежде, чем я успел ответить, он покинул мостик.   
  
***   
  
– Спок вызывает капитана Кирка, Спок вызывает капитана Кирка.   
  
Джим появился на экране. Сон немного сгладил резкие грани на его лице, но так ничего и не смог поделать со ставшими почти колючими скулами. Тем не менее, его глаза были внимательны и полны затаенного огня.   
– Слушаю.   
– Капитан, думаю, будет лучше, если вы подниметесь сюда. Мы приближаемся к Цестус-3 и сканирование планеты дает причины для беспокойства.   
– А на простом Стандарте?   
– Мы считаем, что форпост был атакован.   
– Дерьмо. Сейчас буду. Объяви красную тревогу. Собери команду.   
– Понял, Джим.   
  
– Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, капитан просит вас пройти в инженерную. У нас сложная ситуация.   
Один за одним дежурный связист вызывал команду на мостик.   
– Лейтенант Ухура, доложите на мостик немедленно.   
Все они появлялись на мостике через пять минут после вызова, с чашками кофе, оправляя униформы, но готовые к службе.   
– Лейтенант Сулу, капитан просит вас подняться на мостик.   
Они усаживались за привычные терминалы, спокойно перепроверяли станции и проводили стандартную калибровку и диагностику.   
– Лейтенант Чехов, вы нужны на..   
– Da,da, я уже здесь.   
  
Когда Джим наконец появился на мостике, все повернулись к нему. Я встал. Он приветствовал всех кивком головы и подошел ко мне. Мы обменялись взглядами. Затем я отпустил дежурного научного офицера и занял место за моей станцией. Джим опустился в капитанское кресло.   
– Спок?   
– Сканирование показало, что форпост был обстрелян из высокоэнергетического оружия, схожего с нашими фазерами. Однако значительное количество обломков показывает, что это более примитивное оружие. Судя по всему, их технологии таковы, что они не могут точно контролировать объем энергии, когда стреляют. Что приводит к взрыву объекта и его разрущению, а не полной дизентеграции материи.   
– Среди обломков обнаружены тела? – в его спокойном голосе слышалась сталь.   
– Данные, поступающие на мой терминал, показывают наличие жизненных форм, но это не гуманоиды. Неизвестная раса, капитан. Есть вероятность, что кто-то из находившихся на станции остался в живых.   
– Эти инопланетяне должны были откуда-то взяться. Чехов, есть что-нибудь?   
– Нет, кэптэн.   
– Возможно, в нашем слепом пятне?   
– Я делаю телеметрические расчеты, сэр, и тут не может быть корабля. Возможно, он приземлился на планете.   
– Это идея. Спок, сканирование?   
– Отрицательно. Похоже, корабль ушел.   
– И есть вероятность, что он вернется, чтобы забрать своих. Ухура, как со связью.   
– Подтверждаю сказанное Споком. Сигнал бедствия, вероятно, был послан во время атаки. После чего коммуникационная система, скорее всего, была уничтожена вместе с форпостом. В сообщении мало полезной стратегической информации, сказано только то, что нападение было неожиданным, и что это существа, с которыми мы раньше не встречались.   
Джим минуту молчал, обдумывая информацию.   
– Сулу, вызови лейтенанта Любенски себе на замену. Ты идешь со мной. Ты тоже, Спок. Ухура, прими командование. Чехов, ты ее Первый. Кирк медотсеку.   
– Чэпел слушает, капитан.   
– Боунз в порядке?   
– Да, но в данный момент он спит. Он вам нужен?   
– Да. Скажи ему встретить нас в транспортаторной через двадцать минут и с медицинским набором. Мы отправляемся в битву.   
– Я сообщу ему, сэр.   
– Джотто, выдели мне три отряда, вооруженных фазерами и любым оружием дальнего радиуса на выбор, как кому удобнее. Гранаты у всех, как и дополнительные картриджи к фазерам. Я поведу первый отряд, Сулу – второй, лейтенант Келовитц возглавит третий. Это спасательная операция, эвакуация выживших после нападения враждебных негуманоидных противников.   
– Есть, сэр.   
– Спок, еще какие-нибудь детали об этих существах?   
– Не теплокровные. Двуногие, двурукие, позвоночные, их масса значительно превосходит нашу.   
– Слышал, Джотто?   
– Да, сэр. Я расскажу ребятам, с кем им придется иметь дело.   
– Черт побери, Джим. Во что ты опять вляпался?   
Доктор Маккой вышел из турболифта.   
– Боунз. Цестус-3 атакован. Могут быть выжившие. Мы отправляемся за ними.   
– Вы не можете телепортировать их прямо сюда? Вы что, драться собираетесь?   
– Телепортировать с риском перенести на корабль инопланетян? Нам пока не удалось навестись ни на кого – мы даже не знаем, остался ли кто-нибудь живой. Но даже если нет, нужно узнать, что именно там произошло. Внизу чужаки, и ими нужно заняться.   
– Ага. Так ты сперва будешь стрелять, а потом задавать вопросы – отличная дипломатия.   
– Боунз, прекращай обсуждать мои приказы, не сейчас, когда и так все дерьмово. Я не стрелял первым. Это граница территории Федерации, неисследованное пространство, какие-то инопланетяне атаковали федеральный форпост. Они готовы убивать, и я не собираюсь спускаться туда неподготовленным. Ты идешь с нами или нет?   
– Да, Джим, я иду с тобой. Просто хотел быть уверенным, что ты знаешь, что делаешь.   
– Джим? Что за шум? Меня вызвали сюда, сказали, что я тебе нужен у двигателей. На этом корабле вообще человек может хоть иногда поспать?   
– Скотти, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. Забудь про двигатели, ты нужен мне в транспортаторной, чтобы спустить нас вниз. Ухура на мостике, она потом все тебе объяснит. Сделай все, чтобы сохранить мой корабль. Все получили приказы?   
Хор «да, сэр» и «да, капитан» был ему ответом.   
– Начинаем.


	103. Война и дипломатия. Война.

– Они нас не ждут.  
  
Джим рассматривал последнюю версию карты, сделанную по результатам сканирования и фотографий с орбиты в большом разрешении. Мы находились в отсеке рядом с транспортаторной и изучали позиции инопланетян.  
  
– Судя по их активности, они даже не знают о нашем присутствии. Вот в этом центральном здании сосредоточена большая часть существ. Вокруг четыре небольших блокпоста с установленной тяжелой артиллерией.  
– Может, мы сможем просто телепортироваться в их командный центр и ударить в самое слабое место?  
– Судя по данным, у них есть пленные.  
– Я не могу переправить вас в здание, Джим. Есть риск материализоваться прямо в стене. Или в водяном баке. В лучшем случае я могу попробовать телепортировать вас около дверей, но со стратегической точки зрения вряд ли это удачный вариант.  
– Сперва мы должны уничтожить блокпосты, капитан. Вот новые топографические карты, Паша только что передал их, здесь видно, что чужаки заняли все высоты, а еще превратили это здание, – Сулу ткнул пальцем , – в настоящую крепость. Нам нужно произвести разведку на местности, прежде чем решать, как атаковать.  
– Лейтенант Сулу прав, сэр. Мой отряд может взять на себя один из блокпостов.  
– Хорошо, Келовиц. Один за тобой. Лейтенант Маркез, энсин Октавиеч, вы отправляетесь на разведку. Достаньте мне как можно больше информации об их позициях и возвращайтесь. Сулу, думаю, можно считать эти три блокпоста частями одного. Ты и я, мы берем этот. Боунз, ты со мной.  
– Я тебя и в первый раз слышал, Джим.  
– Спок, я видел результаты твоей тренировки с фазером.  
– У математически точного ума есть свои преимущества.  
– Я знаю, твоя меткость сама за себя говорит. Как ты относишься к снайперской винтовке?  
– Я никогда ею не пользовался.  
– Джотто, достань моему первому офицеру снайперскую винтовку с тепловизором. Спок, вон там терминал, найди инструкцию к ней. С твоей памятью тебе не составит труда ее выучить наизусть. Настроимся по ходу. Ты мне нужен в команде как снайпер.  
– А что с последним блокпостом?  
– Он – самый близкий к центру и, кажется, самый маленький. Мы займемся им в последнюю очередь, когда перегруппируемся для захвата главного здания. Сократить коммуникацию до минимума. Не использовать приборы связи без крайней необходимости. Мы не знаем, какими технологиями они владеют. Есть вопросы?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Скотти, отправляй Маркеза и Октавиеч первыми. Куда-нибудь в хорошо скрытое место.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Запускай.  
  
***  
  
На территории царила тишина. Повсюду валялись крупные обломки и куски зданий. Офицеры немедленно рассредоточились, используя неровности местности, как укрытия. С моей удачной позиции было видно, как высокие, двуногие, похожие на рептилий существа перемещаются по блокпосту. Джим внимательно осмотрел все.  
– Черт, это там что, ракетная установка орбитального действия? – выдохнул он. – Как мы умудрились пропустить это на картах?  
Несколько рептилий собирали огромную установку.  
Сулу перебежал к Джиму.  
– Ты видел пушку? – спросил Джим.  
Тот кивнул.  
– Все плохо, капитан. Их три, по одной установке на каждом блокпосте, и все связаны, образуя треугольник. Чужаки не готовятся к наземному штурму, но я заметил что-то вроде пулеметных установок.  
– Они обустраивают базу для начала вторжения.  
– Может, стоит связаться с «Энтерпрайз», и пусть они выполнят часть работы?  
– Нет. Они выдержат один ракетный удар, но две других установки проделают дыры в моем корабле. Надо предполагать, что они все в боевой готовности. К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы инопланетяне поняли, что на орбите у нас корабль. Пусть они решат, что мы – просто группа выживших, избежавших их атаки.  
Джим выглянул из укрытия, окинув взглядом блокпост, снова повернулся к нам.  
– Хорошо. Вот что мы решим. По тем траншеям они перемещаются от установки до установки, к тому же частично они прикрывают их от атак с воздуха. Скорострельное оружие на случай нападения на земле – я бы сделал так же. Против нас отряд действительно головастых ублюдков. У нас есть данные, сколько их?  
– Не имею представления.  
– Спок?  
– Отрицательно. Самые приблизительные цифры, которые я могу дать: они превосходят нас в численности как минимум в три раза.  
– Отлично. Под прикрытием огня двигаемся быстро двумя группами. Боунз, ты не участвуешь, пока все не закончится или не понадобится твоя помощь. Сулу, поставь Бэйлей и Пашаей прикрывать. С остальными пойдешь слева. Я отвлеку их огонь направо. О’кей, иди.  
Сулу вернулся к своей позиции и сообщил план группе.  
– Хунтракул, возьми Лейни, будете вести прикрывающий огонь. Как увидите, что Сулу добрался до первой пушки, разнесите эту штуковину на кусочки.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Спок, сними в первую очередь нашего пулеметчика. По моему сигналу. Я сейчас расскажу план остальным.  
Я кивнул.  
  
В моих руках лежала винтовка, я глубоко вздохнул, приготовился и направил ее на ящера.  
Джим повернулся ко мне.  
– Начали.  
Я выстрелил. Черная кровь брызнула из раны на моей первой цели. В линии неприятеля это вызвало переполох, они медленно двинулись к своим местам и стали поворачивать свое оружие. Джим и его группа продолжали стрелять. Затем раздался сильный взрыв.  
Ящеры использовали одно из своих орудий. Хотя наводка занимала много времени, оно стреляло мгновенно и обладало огромной разрушительной силой. Огромный кусок цемента позади лейтенанта Спайсака взорвался, превратившись в кучу осколков. Спайсак закричал, острые камни пронзили его насквозь, превращая в кровавое месиво.  
– Твою мать. Спок, продолжай стрелять. Боунз!  
  
Джим кинулся у упавшему офицеру безопасности и потащил его к доктору, укрываясь за другим большим обломком. Вокруг него, вокруг нас всех земля взрывалась, окатывая грязью и мелким щебнем при каждом выстреле чужаков. Я методично продолжал убивать, удерживая ровный ритм. Было шумно, раздавались нечеловеческий крики ящеров, ощущался запах горелой крови, слышались знакомые звуки фазерных выстрелов. Настоящий хаос. Джим вернулся ко мне и продолжил стрелять с этой позиции.  
– Ну же, Сулу, – прошептал он.  
Скала перед нами задрожала. Джим схватил меня и повалил на землю, падая рядом. Мы успели отползти как раз вовремя – она взорвалась с оглушающим треском.  
– Нужно найти укрытие!  
Раздался новый сильный взрыв, но звук взрыва был другим. Мы с Джимом выглянули из укрытия, среди фигур, мелькающих на блокпосте, можно было разглядеть форму лейтенанта Сулу. Оставшиеся ящеры бежали с позиций, но у них не получалось двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы скрыться от фазерного огня команды.  
Джим проорал приказ.  
– Пошли, пошли! Все за мной!  
Его группа кинулась в захваченный блокпост под огнем остальных двух. Вокруг нас все взрывалось, грязь висела в воздухе, мешая видеть. В нос бил густой запах горелой плоти ящеров. Нескольких офицеров начало тошнить. Доктор Маккой оказался на месте последним.  
– Где Спайсак? – прокричал Джим.  
Его было еле слышно из-за взрывов.  
– Мы потеряли его, Джим. Его разорвало на кусочки.  
– Хунтракул, уничтожте это орудие.  
– Да сэр, исполняю, сэр!  
– Спок, Сулу, Маасс, Дин, Джалина, Джирардей – вместе со мной к следующей пушке! Остальные остаются здесь и охраняют территорию. Нужно удержать блокпост, понимаете? Пашаей прикрывает нас. Черт… граната!  
Со свистом в траншею упала граната и взорвалась. Лейтенант Джирардей упал на бок, его рука изогнулась под странным углом. Ног у него больше не было. Кровь лилась из его живота, мгновенно пропитав форму. Джим проверил признаки жизни, но было очевидно, что их уже нет. На секунду он остановился, затем быстро окинул взгядом оставшихся людей. Все были невредимы. Джим вдохнул, справляясь с собой, и побежал по траншее ко второму орудию. Его люди поспешили за ним.  
  
  
Мы подобрались близко. Джим остановился, посмотрел на меня и кивнул головой. Я быстро выглянул, заметив трех ящеров – двое на скорострельном орудии и один с фазером. Я сделал мысленные расчеты, повернулся и тремя быстрыми выстрелами убил трех существ. Прежде чем мы продолжили, Джим скомандовал.  
– Маас, Джалена, гранаты у вас с собой?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Мы с Сулу пойдем вперед, вы бросаете их через нас. Спок, ты закрываешь группу.  
  
Джим подождал, пока Маас и Джалена приготовили гранаты. Когда они кивнули, он побежал, стреляя на ходу из фазера. Лейтенант Сулу следовал сразу за ним. Когда мы оказались близко к блокпосту, офицеры безопасности бросили гранаты. Джим и Сулу не остановились, ворвавшись внутрь сразу после взрыва. Один ящер успел навести оружие, и тело лейтенанта Маас взорвалось. Кровь и кости разлетелись во все стороны. Когда территория была зачищена, еще один ящер встал и бросил оружие. Его слова невозможно было понять.  
– Заткнись, – закричал лейтенант Дин на существо. Его трясло. Кровь текла с его волос прямо по лицу. – Заткнись, твою мать!  
Ящер продолжал что-то шипеть. Тогда лейтенант Дин снес ему голову выстрелом из фазера. Джим посмотрел на него, по его лицу тоже стекала кровь лейтенанта Мааса. Он ничего не сказал, только на секунду положил руку на плечо лейтенанта Дина. Лейтенант Хунтракул подошел и немедленно занялся уничтожением второго ракетного комплекса.  
  
– Как у всех с фазерными картриджами? – крикнул Джим через шум выстрелов.  
– У меня кончился, сэр! – откликнулись несколько офицеров.  
Лейтенант Ранней и Пашаей присоединились к нам.  
– Сэр, хочу сообщить, сэр, что группа лейтенанта Келовитца подошла к нам, сэр. Маккой занимается энсином Вайнтрауб, остальные не ранены. Они продолжают удерживать блокпост, а мы под шквальным огнем перешли сюда. Стреляют из третьего блокпоста и из четвертой локации, но установить точно – откуда, не удается. Мы думаем, это рядом с третьей ракетной установкой.  
– У вас есть гранаты и дополнительные картриджи?   
– У меня три гранаты, и я принес запас картриджей для вас, сэр, полагаю, вам они нужны, – предложил лейтенант Пашаей.  
– Хорошая работа. Ладно, Дин, Джалена, остаетесь здесь и охраняете пост. Сулу, Ранней, Пашаей, займемся последним ракетным комплексом, действуем обычным порядком. Сперва гранаты, затем огонь. Спок, ты возвращаешься к первому блокпосту, находишь четвертую огневую точку и уничтожаешь ее. Я за тобой через минуту.  
  
Я отправился немедленно. Когда я повернул за угол, взрыв потряс воздух – это лейтенант Хунтракул уничтожил пушку.  
  
Когда я вернулся к первому блокпосту, офицер безопасности вздрогнул при моем появлении. Доктор Маккой схватил меня за руку.  
– Какого черта ты весь в крови?  
– Мы потеряли лейтенанта Маас. Это его кровь. Простите, доктор, у меня задание.  
  
Большей частью огонь велся из третьего блокпоста и стал быстро стихать, когда началась атака лейтенанта Сулу и его ребят. Четвертая огневая точка оказалась рядом с третьим блокпостом, но не в траншее. По звуку я вычислил, что стреляют четверо ящеров – из фазеров и пулемета.  
  
Появился Джим.  
– Ты их вычислил?  
– Подтверждаю. Я считаю, они находятся в том углу, – я показал, где.  
– Джим кивнул.  
– Сулу добрался до третьей пушки, но эти парни продолжают отстреливаться от нас фазерами.  
Он осмотрел сцену и принял какое-то решение.  
– Давай за мной.  
Мы вернулись на третий блокпост. Я смутно мог различить фигуры нескольких ящеров. Они продолжали прицельный огонь по первому блокпосту.  
– Черт, это плохо, – заметил он после очередного взрыва. – Они заставляют нас впустую тратить выстрелы.  
Джим напряженно посмотрел на меня.  
– Сможешь их снять?  
– Плохо видно. Если бы они повернулись в нашу сторону, им пришлось бы поменять позицию, и я мог бы выбить их всех. Но я в состоянии достать их отсюда, Джим.  
Я вскинул винтовку и прицелился.  
– Не промахнись, Спок.  
С этими словами он выскочил из траншеи и побежал по открытому пространству. У меня перехватило дыхание. Не было времени на размышления – ящеры видели его и начали стрелять. Для этого им пришлось сменить положение, и теперь я легко мог их разглядеть.  
Я выстрелил четыре раза подряд, со странным удовлетворением наблюдая, как каждый выстрел заставляет литься кровь этих существ. Джим перекатился в траншею, и я подбежал к нему.  
Его тело покрывала грязь и кровь, но блестящие синие глаза смотрели испытующе.  
Доктор Маккой кинулся к нему с другой стороны.  
– Ты чертов идиот! Только попробуй повторить подобное снова, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, я сам тебя убью и станцую на могиле! – Леонард начал проверять, не ранен ли Джим, помогая ему подняться на ноги. – Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится, сукин ты сын!  
– Я делаю свою работу, Боунз.  
– Вот только не надо мне этой чуши. Когда вернемся на корабль, я вколю тебе успокоительное, чтобы ты не дергался до следующего судного дня!  
– Потери?  
– Маас, Спайсак, Джирардей мертвы, Вайнтрауб и Келовиц ранены.  
– Келовиц тоже?   
– Да. Его завалило обломками, но Бейли быстро сообразил и отрезал ему ногу. Фазером.  
– Всю ногу?  
– Ее зажало. Я вколол ему снотворное. Фазер оставил чистый срез, закрыл рану. Минимальная кровопотеря.  
Джим молчал. К нам подошли Сулу и остальные офицеры безопасности.  
– Перегруппируемся. Пора заняться их базой.  
  
  
***   
– Джим!  
Паника в голосе Ниоты была слышна даже через коммуникатор.  
– Ухура, что случилось? – спокойно спросил капитан.  
– На нас напали. Неизвестный корабль. Я подняла щиты, но не знаю, что делать дальше!  
– Лейтенант Ухура, я тренировал вас на симуляциях сражений. Отставить панику. Делайте то, что всегда делаете.  
– Джим, я могу опустить щиты и поднять вас. Капитан, вы нужны здесь!  
– Лейтенант Ухура, я поручил вам мой корабль. Не опускайте щиты – мне нужно, чтобы вы сделали что угодно, но сохранили корабль. Все ясно?  
– Джим…  
– Для вас капитан, лейтенант, – ответил Джим со смесью ярости и отчуждения в голосе. – Я выбрал вас руководить, я выбрал вас для тренировок на командную позицию, так используйте то, чему научились и, вашу мать, займитесь «Энтерпрайз». Держите себя в руках, уберите эмоции и считайте нас всех "потерями". Я ясно объяснил, лейтенант?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Используйте фазер, фотонные торпеды, уводите «Энтерпрайз» с орбиты, если необходимо.  
– Поняла, капитан.  
– Доложите, когда проблема будет решена. Вы справитесь, лейтенант Ухура. Не просто «сделаете все возможное», вы должны победить. Поняли?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Конец связи.  
  
***   
– Маркез, доложите.  
– Мы слышали, как шло сражение на другом блокпосте, сэр. Ящеры тоже. Они пытались как-то укрепиться и быстро собрали этот четвертый слабенький блокпост. Они рассредоточились между главным зданием и вот этим холмом. Потом они принесли что-то вроде пулемета. На вершине холма этих штук около пяти и целая куча ящеров там же. И, то ли они пристреливались, то ли еще что-то, но они так разбомбили всю территорию, что больше не осталось укрытий. Обломки были бы идеальным прикрытием для нас. Теперь там ровное пространство. Они окопались на своих позициях и у них полное преимущество. Прямая атака – чистое самоубийство.  
– Нам нужно победить и вернуть контроль над планетой. Возможно, это только первая десантная группа. Есть ли признаки выживших членов Федерации?  
– Мы думаем, у них есть наши пленные, сэр, но точных подтверждений нет.  
– Тогда мы идем внутрь. Нужно придумать способ, как.  
– Сэр, каждый дюйм простреливается. Мы не можем ничего сделать с тем оружием, что у нас с собой. Они нас просто перестреляют. А у нас каждый человек на счету.  
– Сулу, Келовитц, что там за оружие было в блокпосте, который вы взяли?  
– Мы собрали несколько дизрапторов, несколько гранат и пару пулеметов.  
– Дистанция поражения для дизрапторов?  
– Не слишком большая, отсюда мы до них не достанем. Их оружие требует больше времени для прицеливания и выстрела, чем наши фазеры.  
– Вот что мы сделаем. Келовитц, как вы, готовы помочь?  
– Готов, капитан.  
– Вы знаете, как пользоваться дизраптором?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Вы должны будете беспорядочно стрелять, целясь как можно ближе к тому холму. Просто поднимите как можно больше пыли и грязи в воздух, сделаем несколько ям, чтобы было где укрыться. Все остальные бегут туда и не высовываются. Будем надеяться, что у пулеметов нет наводки в инфракрасном диапазоне. Спок, используй термальную наводку и убери этих ублюдков.  
– Понятно, капитан.  
– Но не оставайся на одном месте слишком долго.  
– А что потом, капитан? Когда мы туда залезем?  
– С такого расстояния вы сможете целиться и стрелять. Я хочу, чтобы все с дизрапторами выбрали себе цели и взорвали их. Если у вас не слишком хорошее укрытие, продолжайте перемещаться. Неподвижная мишень – лучший способ дать им распылить вас в красный туман.  
– Мы привлечем внимание стрелков в центральном здании, капитан.  
– Я знаю. Просто продолжайте двигаться. Мы быстрее их. Пользуйтесь скоростью как преимуществом.  
Энсина Карролл стошнило.  
– Ладно, Келовитц, готов.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Начинай стрелять. Остальные – после моего сигнала.  
  
Офицеры приготовили оружие. Лейтенант Келовитц начал стрелять, и ящеры принялись стрелять в ответ. Пыль заполнила поле, появились выбоины и ямы.  
– Пошли.  
  
Джим сорвался с места. Его фигура исчезла в мареве из грязи и разбитых в пыль обломков.  
Офицеры побежали за ним, двигаясь на наполняющем вены адреналине. Они мчались вперед, ощущая, как близко смерть, слыша взрывы и звуки заряжающегося оружия, все в пыльном дыму. Крики – кто-то из офицеров споткнулся и свалился в яму, – смешивались с боевыми кличами. Я слышал свое шумное дыхание, шаги, сотрясающие каменистую долину.  
  
Термалый визор показал мне расплывчатые фигуры ящеров. Я запомнил расположение благодаря эйдетической памяти и прицелился. Рассчитав дистанцию, сосчитав шаги, я вызвал в памяти расположение ящеров, поднял оружие и выстрелил.  
  
И еще.  
  
И еще раз.  
  
Фонтан каменных брызг вырвался из земли передо мной.   
Пыль начала оседать, когда я перебежал к холму и снова начал стрелять. В этот раз я мог видеть цели.   
Еще один ящер упал. Я выстрелил еще раз. Земля позади меня взорвалась, и я побежал вперед в укрытие. Джим оказался уже там, он рассматривал их укрепление.  
– У них осталось как минимум двое живых с пулеметами. Остальные с дизрапторами и фазерами. Двоих ты снял. Спок, мне нужно, чтобы ты занялся оставшимися двумя. Отправляйся туда и покажи, как ты умеешь стрелять.  
Я кивнул. В это мгновение в нашу яму упала граната. Джим повалил меня, накрывая своим телом как раз в тот момент, как она взорвалась.  
По какой-то чудесной случайности никто из нас не пострадал.  
– Черт, должно быть, испорченный снаряд.  
Джима по-настоящему трясло.  
  
Времени думать не было. Я выглянул, вскинул винтовку и осмотрел позиции. Мое положение не было идеальным. Перегрузив картридж винтовки, я выскочил из ямы и перебежал на новое место. У меня было 10 секунд, прежде чем ящеры успели бы навести на меня оружие.  
Куча времени.  
Я посмотрел, просчитал, прицелился и выстрелил. Один убит. Второй сосредоточил на мне все свое внимание. Я просчитал, прицелился и выстрелил. Ранен. Я выстрелил снова, после чего вернулся к Джиму, выбирающемуся из укрытия.  
– Все чисто, капитан.  
– Все на холм! – приказал он сразу же. – Подъем, двигайтесь, живо… Сулу, перекличка.  
– Все здесь, кроме Келовитца. Хуртакулу оторвало руку взрывом гранаты, и док говорит, Октавиеч вывихнул лодыжку и сломал ребро и ключицу, когда упал в кратер, но обошлось без смертей. Все говорят, что идут с вами дальше, капитан. Они могут бежать и держать фазеры, так что они остаются в строю.  
– Это мне решать.  
– Я подумал, вы хотите знать, капитан.  
– Спасибо.  
– Капитан?  
– Да, Сулу?  
– Как вам пришло такое в голову – использовать их дизрапторы, чтобы сделать завесу из пыли и скрыть нас от их оружия?  
– Как-то пришло. Множество тактических решений строится на подобном – отвлечь противника чем-нибудь, чтобы он не мог следить за вашей активностью. Этого можно добиться сотней способов, но идея всегда одинакова. Есть цель. Нужно найти возможность ее достигнуть. Лучший способ – скрывать свои намерения. Даже две секунды растерянности противника могут принести результат. Если помнить об этом, дальше можно импровизировать.  
– Мне бы такого в голову не пришло.  
– Пришло бы. Если бы люди смотрели на тебя с таким видом: «Капитан, ну а что дальше?», ты бы точно что-нибудь придумал.  
  
***  
  
– Последнее сканирование, полученное с «Энтерпрайз», показывает, что, возможно, в здании еще есть пленные. Что вы думаете?  
– Что они уже мертвы. Либо их просто убили, либо сперва пытали, потом убили.  
– Вы делаете слишком быстрые выводы, Дин.  
– А вы видели, что они сделали с Маас? Док?  
– Успокойтесь, Дин. Я понимаю, о чем вы. Почему ты считаешь, что они живы, Боунз?  
– Вы, ребята, солдаты. Для солдат и гражданских разные правила войны.  
– Нет, они одинаковые. Разница в том, что гражданские не могут защищаться, и их убивают, – возразил Хунтракул.  
– Ну, хорошо, давайте представим, что там нет пленных, и сравняем эту штуку с землей фазерами? А что, если у них там ребенок с приставленным к голове дизраптором? Последние сканы показывают, что там есть выжившие, черт возьми, вы спустились вниз, чтобы их спасти! Это было целью миссии, пока не начала литься кровь и все запуталось!  
– Оба замолчите и возьмите себя в руки, – предупредил капитан. – Мы попали в ловушку, и это дерьмово, но это не меняет того, что мы по-прежнему должны выполнить нашу миссию. Так что пока не вернемся на корабль, сконцентрируйтесь на задаче.  
Хунтракул, Окавиеч и Вайнтауб, вы остаетесь здесь и будете обстреливать здание из захваченного оружия. Остальные пойдете со мной и Сулу. Мы проникнем в здание. Спок, тебе придется провести слияние разумов с одним из ящеров и выяснить, есть ли у них пленные. Если есть, обе команды переходят к спасательному плану, все ясно? Пленные – наша главная задача, После того, как выведем их, сможем обстрелять здание с нашей позиции. Если пленных нет, задача – "найти и уничтожить", возможно, получить какую то информацию. Ясно?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Джалена, Ренней, берете их пулемет и используйте с толком. Сулу, подбери себе людей, я возьму остальных. Боунз, пойдешь с нами или останешься?  
– Там могут быть пленные.  
– А могут и не быть.  
– Я иду.  
  
***  
  
Это была кровавая баня. Ящеры ждали нас внутри. Меня целиком залило кровью. Джим тоже словно выкупался в крови. Нам удалось спасти одного еле живого пленного. На мертвых телах других были видны следы жестоких пыток. У трупов не было голов.  
  
Мы очистили здание от ящеров, но крови пролилось много. Из тридцати трех спустившихся в живых осталось одиннадцать. Доктор Маккой легко ранен. Лейтенанту Сулу чуть не оторвало голову.  
  
Ниота вышла на связь спустя сорок минут после того, как все закончилось. «Энтерпрайз» тоже пострадал, есть жертвы. Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт среди раненых, хотя, по словам сестры Чэпел, ничего критического.  
  
Джим приказал команде безопасности спуститься и проверить территорию, а команде научного отдела провести полное сканирование. Из ящеров в живых не осталось ни одного. Капитан связался с адмиралом Ногурой двадцать минут назад, доложил и получил новые приказы. Он так и не сменил свою испачканную форму, всю в крови и пыли. Богатая железом человеческая кровь подсохла рыже-коричневыми пятнами на ткани. Под его ногтями запеклась черная нефтяная кровь ящеров.  
  
Нам приказали обнаружить корабль пришельцев, напавших на станцию. Мы должны оставить небольшую команду на Цестусе-3 и отправиться по варповому следу их звездолета.  
  
  
Прошло только одиннадцать часов, как умерла Эдит Келлер.


	104. Война и дипломатия. Роль лидера.

Дневник капитана, звездная дата 3046.2.  
Мы преследуем вражеское судно, уничтожившее форпост Федерации на Цестусе-3. Оно в зоне видимости.  
  
Дневник капитана, дополнение.  
Я не спал 70 часов.  
  
***  
  
Рокочущий голос без тела.  
  
– Мы Метроны. Вы – один из двух кораблей, вторгнувшихся в наше пространство с миссией насилия. Это недопустимо. Мы проанализировали и пришли к выводу, что вашей расе присущи агрессивные инстинкты.  
Джим со сверкающими глазами вскочил с капитанского кресла и обратился в пространство:  
– Присущи, но поддаются контролю. Мы просим прощения за вторжение на вашу территорию… хотя я не знаю никаких признанных межгалактическими правительствами договоров, признающих этот участок пустого космоса частью вашей системы. Однако другой корабль атаковал форпост Федерации, уничтожил всех его обитателей без предупреждения и без причины. Я не могу оставить подобный шаг без ответа.  
– Серьезный аргумент. Тем не менее, мы считаем необходимым вмешаться и решить конфликт способом, который наиболее подходит традициям как землян, так и горнов. Мы приготовили планету с подходящей атмосферой. Два ваших представителя отправятся туда, как и два представителя капитана корабля горнов, который вы преследуете. Там ваши разногласия решатся.  
– Представители? Нет. Если вы считаете, что кто-то должен нести ответственность, отправьте туда меня. Я капитан корабля, и будет справедливо, если спущусь я сам.  
– Лидера, капитан, судят не только по его собственным действиям, но так же и по тому, какой пример он подает. Поведение ваших подчиненных – отражение вашего… Этот тест придется пройти и вам, и лидеру горнов.  
Ваши представители отправятся туда с переводящим и транслирующим прибором. Они не смогут общаться с вами или кораблем. Они будут совершенно одни. Место, которое мы приготовили, содержит достаточно элементов, чтобы каждая из групп могла создать оружие для уничтожения другой, как это и было изначально в намерениях обоих кораблей. Состязание представляет собой проверку силы и ума. Результат обжалованию не подлежит.  
– Вы не можете сделать этого! Вы не можете просто так появиться на корабле и сказать, что двое моих людей отправляются в битву с представителями неизвестного вида просто потому, что вы объявили этот участок космоса своим. Какого черта вы тут измеряете и какой в этом гребаный смысл? Никто не попал под перекрестный огонь – вы вмешиваетесь без причины, и двое из моих офицеров могут из-за этого умереть!  
– Смысл в том, чтобы закончить конфликт между вами и горнами. Это было ваше очевидное желание.  
– Мы можем решить наши разногласия с помощью дипломатии, а не на поле боя.  
– Вам следовало подумать о такой возможности до того, как атаковать горнов, капитан.  
– Я не позволю двум членам моего экипажу умереть только потому, что я приказал кораблю двигаться в этом секторе…  
– Конец дискуссиям. Все решено.  
  
Ниота вскрикнула, затем звук резко оборвался. Она исчезла, а вместе с ней и лейтенант Сулу.  
  
***   
– Вы пробовали усилить напряжение?  
– Да сэр, – ответил мистер Скотт. – Ничего хорошего, клянусь здоровьем, я не могу ничего сделать.  
– А если попытаться обойти банки трансформатора? Запитать напрямую импульсные двигатели?  
– Это я тоже пробовал, Джим. Ничего.  
– Чехов, вы видите что-нибудь, что нас тут удерживает, что за сила?  
–  _Nyet_ , сэр, на сенсорах абсолютно ничего, я ничего не вижу. Только то, что эта штука исходит из солнечной системы пред нами.  
– Чехов, найди мне хоть что-нибудь, с чем можно работать. Это связано с гравитацией? Магнетизмом? Электростатикой?  
– У меня совсем нет ничего, сэр. Простите.  
– Продолжай искать. Спок, как они?  
– Лейтенант Ухура и Сулу живы. Как и два представителя горнов. Это все, что я могу сказать, Джим.  
– Спок, попытайся наладить открытый канал с Метронами, где бы они ни были. Направляй сигналы в эту солнечную систему.  
– Исполняю.  
– Джим, что ты собираешься делать?  
– Все что смогу Боунз, использую каждый гребаную идею, какую смогу придумать…  
– Какой смысл пытаться достучаться до Метронов? Похоже, они не в настроении вести переговоры.  
– Если я смогу говорит с ними, есть шанс, что они изменят свое мнение.  
– А если не сможешь? Если ты не сможешь даже просто связаться с ними?  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Боунз? Я буду ждать. Буду ждать, пока эти ублюдки не появятся на мостике, чтобы сообщить, кто выиграл. И если они вернутся с телами, я похороню двух моих лучших друзей и буду помнить их битву.  
Джим уставился на обзорный экран.  
– Я лишь надеюсь, что подготовил их достаточно хорошо, чтобы они справились.  
– Спок? Где они? – спросил Леонард.  
– На планете, доктор. Где-то там, в тысячах кубических парсеков от нас, и мы совершенно ничем не можем им помочь.  
  
***   
  
– Капитан!  
Мистер Скотт ввалился на мостик в сопровождении толпы инженеров, несущих в руках разные приспособления.  
– Что, черт возьми, это такое, Скотти?   
– Я еще не уверен, но, кажется, я могу добыть картинку того, что происходит внизу. Не идеальную, но лучше, чем ничего. По крайней мере, мы не будем сидеть тут в потемках.  
– Подожди, подожди. Каким образом у нас будет картинка? У них нет с собой даже коммуникаторов!  
Мистер Скотт с энтузиазмом принялся раскручивать провода и подключать их в различные платы.  
– Доктор Тизартивфоу подключит вас к телескопу дальнего радиуса действия, чтобы собрать видео… как там вы сказали, доктор?  
– Я настрою систему фотографирования картины звездного явления на скорость 20 кадров в секунду. Это почти постоянный поток. Разрешение, позволяющее поймать два таких маленьких объекта, как люди, будет отвратительным, просто вид сверху, но как сказал мистер Скотт, это лучше, чем ничего. Картинка будет пикселизированной.  
– А вот эта леди, энсин Даниелеш, написала программу для автоматической центровки на Сулу и Ухуре.  
Инженер даже не подняла взгляда от терминала. Ее пальцы летали над клавишами.  
– Я запрограммировала телескоп следовать за перемещениями лейтенантов Ухуры и Сулу. Изменение положения телескопа контролируют шесть автоматических рук, так что смена изображения может быть довольно резкой, сэр.  
– Не важно, отличная работа. Скотти, ты сказал, видео. А что с аудио?  
– У нас будет аудио, сэр. Но расстояние до планеты слишком велико, будет лаг между действиями и звуком. Я собрал плохонькие дистанционные сенсоры, чтобы подобраться ближе к планете и улучшить качество аудио, но извлечение и ретрансляция сигнала повлечет разрыв во времени. Ребята, готовы? Я почти закончил подключать. Тут черт ногу сломит, но лучше так, чем никак. Капитан? Командуйте.  
– Подключай, Скотти.  
– Хорошо, запускаю последовательность. Фонг, перезагрузи экран, хорошо?  
– Да, сэр.  
– Отлично. Ни пуха нам.  
На экране перед нами появилось изображение дикой пустынной планеты.  
– И вот это они назвали необитаемой? Как, вашу мать, там можно сделать оружие? Кидаться в ящеров песочком?  
– Там могут быть ископаемые, Джим.  
– Где они?  
– Должны быть справа от центра вашего экрана, капитан. Я думаю, они рядом, может быть, спрятались от солнца рядом с тем каньоном. Доктор Тизартисфоу, мы можем улучшить разрешение на 35º34’?  
– Это работа отдела Бойе. У меня разрешение на максимуме.  
– Даю модификацию изображения, сэр, увеличен контраст, наложены фильтры.  
Картинка перед нами померкла и снова появилась, уже более контрастная и яркая.  
– Получен аудиосигнал, сэр.  
Мостик погрузился в тишину.  
  
  
 _– …. жать бежать. Мы одеты только в наш-ш-ш ф-фф. Я видел их в действии – медленные, но у них достаточно силы, чтобы порррр-р-р. Ты видела, как они прошли, словно там вообще ничего не было.  
– Мне кажется, ты слишком долго крутился вокруг Джима, Сулу. Честно, твоя идея завалить горнов камнями была не лучшей.  
– Я и не рассчитывал вырубить их. Я выигрывал время, чтобы ты могла убежать.  
– Это пррр-р-р идея, но нет. Мы команда, и я могу сама о себе позаботиться. Я не девица в беде, чтобы меня нужно было спасть, Сулу. Но все равно спасибо. За намерение.  
– Без проблем.  
– Как твое плечо?  
– Кажется, я потянул мышцу.  
– Кажется, оно опухает…  
– ОЙ! Что за хр-р-р… Не хватай меня так, Йота. Господи, могла предупредить!  
– Ты его вывихнул! Почему мне не сказал?  
– Со мной все будет нормально. Серьезно, это ерунда.  
– Дай посмотреть…  
– Слушай, если ты не девица в беде, то я не раненый солдат, чтобы ты тут играла в медсестру. Договорились?  
– Это совсем другое дее-е-е и ты сам понимаешь!  
– Нет, не другое.  
– Хорошо, договорились. … ш-ш-ш-к-к-к-к-ать, как думаешь, Сулу?  
– На их месте, я бы разделился. Лучшая стратегия для обследования территории и поиска материалов, которые Метроны назвали потенциальным оружием. П-п-п вввррррсссс возможно привычны к такому климату, потому что они рептилии, а мы нет-т-т-т-р-р-р-р-п-пппп превосходство из-за условий, близких к домашним, так что тут для них довольно безопасно, даже по отдельности.   
– Но не для нас?  
– Мы команда, Йота. Капитан всегда говорит, что две головы лучше одной. Мы что-нибудь придумаем ссссс-чч-ччч думаю, нам стоит больше рассчитывать на ум, чем на грубую силу.  
– Есть другой путь.  
– Какой?  
– Дипломатия. У нас есть транслятор-р-рррр-ры. Если бы мы встретились с ними, поговорили, обсудили…  
– Ты ведь их видела. Я согласен с капитаном, они враждебны с самого начала и они не остановятся, пока не уничтожат нас.  
– Джим был потрясен кровавой бойней на Цестусе Тттттттрррр, что решшшшшш уничтожили людей на форпосте. Мы никогда не пытались дать шанс переговорам.  
– Они стреляли первыми. Слишком поздно разговаривать, когда другой придерживается философии: «сперва стреляем, объяснения потом».  
– Это единственная альтернатива участию в этой битве на выживание. Никогда не поздно начать договариваться… даже, если переговоры неудачные, это какое-то общение и поиск понимания. … … ррр-шшшш-согласен?  
– Йота, послушай. Я был там. Я видел, что они сделали. У нас нет выбора, только сражаться до победного конца.  
– Сулу, я тоже сражалась, забыл? Я командовала кораблем, когда горны обстреляли нас и все пошло кувырком. Поверь, я чувствовала беспомощность и давление. Но сейчас все иначе. Джим сказал, нельзя ориентироваться на свои эмоции, а это именно то, что ты делаешшшшшшш сссейчас. Гггггрррммсс-сражаться, потому что ты видел что-то раньше, означает – идти на поводу у эмоций. Ты и я, у нас естттттттт выбор. Эти Мэтроны – то, что они сказали… Я думаю, это не просто битва за жизнь, это какой-то тест. Нашшшшшшш инстинкты призывают сражаться. Наш опыт говорит, что мы должны сражаться. Но может быть это ттессссссстттт … с-свободная воля и силы принять решение.  
– Я не хочу рисковать, когда ставки так высоки. Да, это глобальный выбор… Если мы проиграем, они могут уничтожить и «Энтерпрайз» тожееее… … время для битвы и время для слов. Это не подходящий момент для переговоров. Сдаться, поднять белый флаг – это не даст тебе ничего, чтобы выбраться с этой арены.  
– Я не говорю, что мы должны сдаться. Я просто сказала, что у нас есть прибор, переводчик, и это дает нам третий вариант._  
  
***   
  
Джим изо всех сил старался не засыпать в своем кресле. С тех пор, как началась трансляция и передача звука, на экране мало что поменялось. Я посмотрел на Джима, затем перевел взгляд обратно на экран в поисках подсказки, хотя еще и не сформулировал вопрос, на какой искал ответ. Пауза.  
Было что-то странное на этой картинке. Две фигуры, которые, как мне казалось, представляли горнов, могли быть просто тенями в скалистом каньоне.  
  
–  _Бамбук, растущий в пустыне. Огромные залежи кристаллических бриллиантов. Угольное месторождение. Это не имеет смысла._  
  
На экране возникло облако пыли. Тени передвинулись на открытое пространство. Они направились к двум маленьким фигурам. Одна из них, казалось, попала в ловушку и не могла двинуться.  
  
–  _Метроны собрали это все на одном участке, чтобы мы могли сделать оружие. Вопрос в том, какое оружие?_  
  
Горны подходили ближе, шаг в секунду.  
  
– Инженер Буае, измените контраст на изображении. Поставьте самое высокое разрешение для фигур в центре, максимум.  
  
Джим напрягся.  
  
Две зеленые фигуры, казалось, выигрывали. Ни Сулу, ни Ниота не могли сравниться с горнами в силе.  
  
–  _Сулу, стой, здесь что-то не так…_  
  
Один из горнов повалился на землю. Было невозможно разглядеть, кто сверху, кто снизу.  
  
– _Сулу!_  – закричала Ниота.  
  
Две фигуры побежали прочь. Изображение медленно следовало за ними. Они пробежали через каньоны. Экран дернулся, догоняя Ниоту и Сулу.  
  
–  _Я в порядке,_  – проскрежетал он. –  _В порядке. Просто помоги мне выпутаться из этой ловушки. Они отлично придумали, ублюдки._  
 _– Я пытаюсь. Перекатись, лианы очень толстые. Подвигай рукой.  
– Найди где-нибудь острый камень. Эта сеть, я никогда не освобожусь, если не разрезать узлы один за другим.  
– Хорошая мысль. Видишь такой поблизости? Горны где-то недалеко, раз устроили ловушку.  
– Нет, не вижу… черт. Ниота, беги, беги!  
– Сулу, я тебя не оставлю. Мы будем вдвоем.  
– Оставь меня, я сам о себе позабочусь.  
– Заткнись, идиот, ты двинуться не можешь.  
– Я придумаю что-нибудь. Беги, Ниота, сейчас же! Беги!  
– Я почти перерезала ее… Вставай!_  
  
Шип и рык.  
  
Экран еще некоторое время показывал одну и ту же картину.  
  
А аудио передавало хаос. Крики Сулу и Ухуры, шип и звуки борьбы. Затем крик «Беги! Быстрее!» и грохот шагов.  
  
Джим посмотрел на меня.  
– Блядь.  
  
 _– Йота? Ниота? Ниота, будь со мной, не закрывай глаза. Ниота!  
– Привет, Сулу.  
– Я же сказал тебе бежать, я же сказал! Почему, черт возьми, ты осталась? Глубоко вошло?_  
Кашель.  
 _– Это плохо. Не закрывай глаза, держи рану._  
  
Раздался звуки рвущейся ткани.  
  
 _– Придержи тут. Я сделаю перевязку, только придумаю, как.  
– Я нормально. Со мной все нормально, Сулу. Горн ранил меня не сильно.  
– Шшш, молчи. Я всегда знал, что ты упертая, но не думал, что еще и идиотка._  
  
Смех.  
  
 _– Береги дыхание, прижми это к боку, чтобы кровотечение не стало сильнее._  
  
Снова смех.  
  
 _– Ниота, это не смешно. Ниота, держись. Ниота, Ниота! Посмотри на меня!  
– Сулу, прости, я не хотела тебя пугать.  
– Ты должна была бежать.   
– Ты бы сделал то же самое. Мы команда. Мы не бросаем своих._  
  
Задушенный вдох.  
  
–  _Тебе очень больно?_  – тихо спросил он.  
 _– Я продержусь. Ты сам не в лучшей форме.  
– Ну да, бывает хуже._  
  
Молчание.  
  
 _– Сулу.  
– Да?  
– Чем это пахнет?  
– Сера, наверное.  
– Бамбук, сера, уголь и бриллианты. Не хватает только нитрата калия, селитры.  
– Не понимаю. Вот, возьми. У тебя все еще течет кровь. Я попробую найти воду.  
– Сулу, если я не смогу…  
– Мы справимся, Ниота. держись. Ты не умрешь.  
– Я не собираюсь. Но ты должен знать… мы можем сделать примитивную пушку, Сулу. Используй бамбук, загрузи в него бриллианты, как снаряды. Главное… порох. Смесь: 75 процентов нитрата калия, 15 угля, 10 серы.  
– 75, 15, 10, понял.  
– Осторожно смешивай, смесь взрывается от простой искры статического электричества. Загрузишь смесь в бамбук, утрамбуешь. Вместо пуль используй бриллианты… ты знаешь ведь, как работают старинные пушки.  
– Да. Я знаю основы.  
– Затем, запал…  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю. Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
– Да так, в детстве любила запускать фейерверки. Один из тех глупых фактов, которые помнишь непонятно почему. Странно, как проясняется память, когда подходишь к черте.  
– Ниота, будь со мной. Не закрывай глаза, не смей закрывать глаза.  
– Сулу, это твой шанс выжить и победить в игре. Я не хочу умирать, но если ты найдешь нитрат калия, ты сможешь справиться с обоими горнами. Так что иди и найди его. Ты знаешь, на что он похож?  
– Да. Но я тебя не оставлю.  
– Ты должен. Ты ничем не можешь мне помочь. Иди. Я не истеку кровью._  
  
– Мы метроны. Один из ваших представителей умирает. Мы предположили, что вы захотите подготовиться к этому, провести необходимые в вашей культуре ритуалы. Мы полагаем, что у нее осталось мало времени.  
– Ради бога, мы взываем к вашей цивилизованности. Остановите это, – взмолился Леонард.  
– Ваши агрессивные намерения и действия демонстрируют, что вы не цивилизованы. Однако мы способны на сочувствие. Похоже, вы сопереживаете вашим товарищам. Чтобы вы смогли заранее приготовиться к дальнейшему, мы позволим вам видеть и слышать, что происходит с ними в данный момент.  
  
Экран потемнел, затем на нем появилась Ниота. Она тяжело дышала, ее лицо посерело, а волосы спутались.  
– _Горн, это лейтенант Ниота Ухура с ЮСС «Энтерпрайз». Я знаю, что у вас тоже есть переводчик. Я хочу поговорить с вами. Пожалуйста, ответьте._  
Она повторила это снова.  
 _– Горн это лейтенант Ниота Ухура с ЮСС «Энтерпрайз». Я знаю, что у вас тоже есть переводчик. Я хочу поговорить с вами. Пожалуйста, ответьте.  
Должна быть причина, почему вы напали на форпост Федерации и сравняли его с землей. Точно так же, как и мы имели причины ответить на нападение и уничтожить команду, которую вы оставили. Это вторжение? Вы действительно думали, что достаточно захватить планету и перебить инопланетян, которые там живут?_  
  
 _– Земляне! Вы захватчики! Вы основали пост на нашей территории! Это вы напали первыми, мы защищали нашу систему. После чего вы стали преследовать нас, вы, мягкокожие создания!_  
  
Ниота выпрямилась. Это усилие заставило ее закашляться. На ее губах показалась кровь.  
  
 _– Вы никогда не пытались связаться с ними, объяснить ситуацию. Если мы и ответили насилием, то потому, что вы его начали!  
– Мы посылали сигналы. Вы лжете, мы посылали! Ответа не было, ни ответа, ни реакции. Вы просто не обратили на нас внимания._  
  
– Капитан, были слухи о каких-то странных сигналах на некоторых подпространственных каналах. Но их никогда не записывали.  
  
Джим нахмурился и кивнул.  
  
 _– Мы уничтожили захватчиков, и мы уничтожим вас!  
– Если бы мы хотели начать переговоры, вы бы согласились?  
– Жизни, столько жизней потеряно! Столько крови пролито!  
– И вашей, и нашей крови. Мы потеряли много друзей и товарищей. Но переговоры дадут нам шанс построить отношения заново, вместо того, чтобы продолжать это замкнутый круг убийств.  
– Ложь! Вы все мягкокожие лгуны!_  
Ниота помолчала.  
–  _Да, мы умеем лгать,_  – тихо сказала она. –  _Но если вы знаете, что такое ложь, значит, и вам это знакомо._  
Молчание.  
–  _Ты даешь слово, Н-ота?_  
–  _Я даю слово как офицер Звездного флота, и это самое серьезное обязательство, которое я могу дать, как человек._  
  
Раздался взрыв.  
  
Обзор переместился на Сулу. Радом с ним валялось разорвавшаяся пушка, а оба горна лежали на земле почти при смерти. Он взял каменный нож у одного из горнов – видимо тот же самый, каким была ранена Ниота, и приставил его к горлу горна.  
–  _Эй? Ответьте!_ – слышался голос через передатчик.  
Сулу посмотрел на транслятор, потом на нож в своей руке. Он немного вдавил лезвие, затем снова посмотрел на передатчик, и медленно отступил от горнов, не сводя с них глаз. Чужаки еле двигались и тяжело дышали.  
 _– Эй, кто-нибудь…_  
Сулу достал транслятор.  
 _– Привет, Йота._  
 _– Сулу?_  – она закашлялась. – _Что ты сделал?_  
 _– Нашел селитру.  
– Ты их убил._  
Сулу покачал головой.  
 _– Нет, они все еще живы. Я не смог это сделать, Ниота. Я не смог. Черт… я не готов играть в эту дурацкую игру. Я пилот. Необходимость сделала из меня солдата. Но я не убийца. Только не так.  
– Сулу, _– голос Ниоты слабо донесся через аппарат.  
–  _Йота, как ты? Держись, мы выберемся отсюда. Только держись._  
  
Экран померк. Инопланетное существо появилось перед нами в своей физической форме.  
  
– Ваши подчиненные удивили нас, капитан.  
– Верните моих офицеров. Она умирает, и мне посрать, как они вас удивили. Вы получили свое шоу, теперь верните моих людей.  
– Вам вернут ваших подчиненных. Вы тоже удивили нас, капитан. Мы видели в вас зачатки милосердия, но оно проявилось и в тех, кто следовал за вами.  
Джим поднялся.  
– Давайте я вам кое-что скажу – они не следовали за мной. Мы работаем вместе. То, что вы видели, пример того потенциала, который есть в каждом человеке, и я тут ни при чем. Это Ниота и Сулу. Мне повезло иметь рядом столько хороших людей… Они отдают мне лучшее в себе, и я пытаюсь поступать так же. Так что, черт возьми, не унижайте их, приписывая мне их заслуги. Они обладают свободной волей, и это был их собственный выбор, каждый совершенный ими поступок – только их решение.  
Вы тут выпендривались своим бестелесным голосом, анализируя нас, как будто вы чем-то лучше. Вы не лучше. Мы агрессивны, но вы от этого не стали цивилизованней. Если бы вы знали, что такое сострадание, то отнеслись бы к нам с уважением, как к мыслящим существам со свободной волей, а не как к лабораторным мышам. Так что идите куда подальше с вашими высокопарными выводами – я не идеален, но, по крайней мере, я не двуличен. Верните мне моих офицеров и убирайтесь с корабля.  
  
Существо, казалось, опешило. Джим стоял перед ним, сверкая глазами. В белом свете мостика на его лице и руках слишком хорошо видны были грязь и засохшая кровь, его форма помялась, а линии скул стали еще острее. Но глаза сияли.  
  
Ниота и Сулу появились на мостике. Сулу потеряно оглянулся, увидел стоящего Джима и с облегчением расслабился. Доктор Маккой кинулся к Ниоте с трикодером и лекарствами, чтобы поддержать ее падающие показатели. Она еле дышала. На полу сразу же появилась лужа натекшей темной крови.  
Джим опустился рядом с Ниотой на колени.  
  
– Лейтенант Ухура. Лейтенант Ухура, ответьте капитану.  
– Джим, заткнись и прекрати тупить, – зашипел Леонард.  
– Капитан, лейтенант Ухура здесь, сэр. – Веки Ниоты задрожали, открываясь.  
– Ты прекрасно справилась, Ниота. Сделай для меня еще одну вещь.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Держись. Боунз тебя подлатает и поставит на ноги в два счета, только держись. Ты справилась. Вы вернулись к нам.  
Ниота кивнула.  
– Сделаю все, что смогу, капитан.  
Метрон появился в поле зрения. Джим вскинул голову.  
– Я, кажется, сказал вам убираться с корабля. Немедленно.  
Метрон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джим оборвал его.  
– Вон!  
Существо исчезло.


	105. Война и дипломатия. Приготовления.

– Кирк, мы получили сообщение о ситуации, требующей срочного дипломатического вмешательства. Император планеты Эсир требует немедленного прибытия посредника, противоположная сторона тоже согласилась на участие в переговорах. Необходимо, чтобы вы занялись этим. Наши аналитики считают, если ситуация не разрешится в ближайшее время, планета погрузится в гражданскую, или даже мировую войну, которая продлится десятилетия. Нам не хватало только этого, чтобы дестабилизировать весь сектор.  
– Сэр, не могли бы вы отправить другой корабль? И мне, и команде требуется передохнуть после всего, что было на Цестусе-3, мы только и успели, что забрать наших людей из колонии и сняться с орбиты семь часов назад. Два моих офицера из командного состава все еще в медотсеке…  
– Все остальные корабли в данный момент заняты, капитан. Я знаю, что мы дали «Энтерпрайз» изнурительный график, и мы не ждем от вас отчетов в ближайшее время. Просто сделайте свою работу.  
– Не торопиться с отчетами. Какая неслыханная щедрость.  
– Послушайте, я был бы рад, если бы у меня были более веселые новости, но мы до сих пор страдаем от волнового эффекта, оставленного этой сволочью Неро. Вы знаете, сколько кораблей мы потеряли из-за него? У нас горы заданий, куча невыполненных и отложенных миссий. Мы не были уверены, что стоит давать вам миссию высшего уровня приоритета в первый же год, но совет проанализировал вашу результативность, и выяснилось, что ваши записи лучше, чем у многих ведущих офицеров флота. Вы получили повышение. Продолжайте в том же духе, капитан.  
– Я это и собираюсь сделать, сэр.  
– Ваши связисты готовы принять пакет с данными?  
– Они на линии, адмирал.  
– Хорошо. Я только что приказал начать трансфер. Еще какие-нибудь вопросы?  
Джим выглядел так, словно ему много чего хочется сказать, но все же он промолчал.  
– Передача данных завершена, сэр.  
– Мы все получили, адмирал.  
– Тогда, удачи и попутного ветра. Конец связи.  
Джим повернулся ко мне и сказал только одно слово.  
– Блядь.  
– Я уже отправил файл нашим историкам. Я также взял на себя смелость послать его в отдел политической и экономической аналитики. Кроме того я сам прочту файл и подготовлю для вас сокращенную версию, чтобы вы ознакомились с самыми важными фактами.  
– У меня мигрень…  
– Тебе нужно поспать, Джим. Выспаться и как следует поесть.   
– Я не могу заснуть. Не знаю почему, но не могу. Только Боунзу не говори, он меня сразу накачает снотворным. А у меня от него кошмары. Я собираюсь поработать, и, надеюсь, усталость меня свалит. Сколько добираться до Эсира?  
– 33 часа. Тебе не обязательно быть на вахте в это время.  
– А тебе? Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты не отдыхал с тех пор, как мы вернулись после Города?  
– Я лучше приспособлен справляться со стрессом. Вулканцы могут обходиться без сна.  
– Повезло вам.  
Я колебался.  
– Возможно, я могу помочь. Это только временное решение, но ты сможешь проспать полные восемь часов.  
– Не, все под контролем... Ну, ты знаешь, что делать.  
– Я сообщу вам о любом важном событии.  
– Отлично, – Джим направился к выходу. Затем обернулся ко мне. – Когда все закончится, мы сыграем в шахматы. Я высплюсь, мы с тобой пообедаем, а потом сядем играть. Только ты и я. Обещай, что мы проведем немного времени вдвоем.  
– Я внесу это в свое расписание сразу после окончания миссии.  
  
***   
  
Как обычно во время дипломатических миссий, мы с Ниотой просматривали звезднофлотские файлы и искали в сети дополнительную информацию. Так как она все еще выздоравливала после событий на Цестус-3, мы разложили файлы на двух биокроватях в лазарете, к большому неудовольствию доктора Маккоя. Однако он не стал нам мешать.  
  
Она посмотрела на меня.  
– Ты изменился.  
Я оторвал взгляд от падда.  
– В каком смысле,  _ndugu_?  
– Ты и капитан. Вы оба изменились, с тех пор как прошли во временной портал, что-то в вас стало другим. Странно – только что вы прыгнули сквозь арку, а в следующую секунду вернулись. Те же самые, и в тоже время другие.  
Я напрягся.  
– Опыт, который ты пережила на Цестус-3, тоже тебя изменил.  
– У нас не было времени поговорить, столько всего навалилось, но ты мне расскажешь, что там у вас произошло?  
Я снова посмотрел на падд.  
– Не уверен, что у меня получится подобрать слова – в любом языке – чтобы описать пережитое.  
Ниота взглянула задумчиво.  
– Вы полагаетесь друг на друга, как никто на корабле.  
– Джим всегда полагался на меня, ведь я его первый офицер.  
– Верно. Но сейчас все по-другому. И ты полагаешься на него тоже. Раньше это было словно улица с односторонним движением, а теперь нет.  
– Коммандер Спок? – доктор Нари-Оотес подошел к кровати. – Вот отчет, который вы просили.  
– Удалось ли выяснить причину роста агрессивных настроений среди гражданского населения, направленных против правительства?  
– Да. Существуют некоторые специфические факторы, конечно, но судя по векторам развития в регионе, паттерны очень похожи на типичные — практически классический вариант возникновения националистического протеста.  
Ниота нахмурилась.  
– Но национализм – вовсе не универсальное понятие во вселенной. Для цивилизации на столь высокой ступени эволюции разделение общества по такому признаку – это разрыв со всем, чего удалось добиться в прошлом. У Империи долгие традиции ассимиляции и абсорбции разных культур.  
– Это точка зрения, транслируемая историками Сентемефириста, большей частью принадлежащих к правящему классу. Я думаю, что Империя всегда сталкивалась с проблемами при гомогенизации стандартов в своих субъектах и уравнивании в правах различных покоренных культур. Их собственная культура является смесью древних традиций и традиций меньшинств.  
– Впечатляюще.  
Ниота посмотрела на меня.  
– Думаешь, это поможет Джиму?  
– Думаю, мы можем использовать все. Как я понял, обе партии воспринимают эту встречу как формальность. Они не надеются достичь компромисса и неохотно будут идти на любые уступки. Но Звездный флот ожидает, что Джим добьется мира между ними, что почти невозможно, если ни одна из сторон не стремится к миру. Ему понадобится любое преимущество, которое мы только можем найти. В нашем случае единственное преимущество – информация и анализ.   
Доктор Нари-Оотес, напишите пожалуйста короткий экскурс в историю национализма для капитана, максимум 5000 слов.  
Он побледнел.  
– Историю национализма? Мистер Спок, вы просите меня обойтись 5000 слов или меньшим количеством в таком вопросе? Это невозможно, сэр!  
– Тогда следуйте схеме. Опишите базовую теорию и дайте три примера. Выбирайте примеры наиболее показательные и полезные для дальнейшего рассказа о будущем национализма, но с учетом того, чтобы примеры были достаточно контрастными между собой. У вас есть время до 0450.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Я повернулся к Ниоте.  
– Мы вернемся к нашему разговору позже, обещаю,  _ndugu_. Сейчас нас ждут наши обязанности.  
– Не обязательно говорить об этом. Я просто заметила изменения. Тут нечего еще добавить.  
  
***   
  
Джим уже находился в транспортаторной, одетый в парадную форму. Когда-то сидящая как влитая, сейчас она казалась свободной. На его лице еще не появилась капитанская маска. Он мягко посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.  
– Отлично выглядишь, – он снял пушинку с моей формы, затем шагнул назад и посмотрел оценивающе. – Ты похудел. Было не до того, чтобы заняться собой, – в голосе Джима слышалось осуждение.  
У нас не было времени продолжить тему.  
– Капитан, мы готовы к транспортации. Их сигналы зафиксированы.  
Капитанская маска скользнула на лицо Джима.  
– Отлично. Сперва перемещаем Императора, приветствуем и обмениваемся подарками, затем Сладдека. Команда А сопровождает Императора. Команда Б – Сладдека.  
Я занял свое место позади Джима.  
– Готово. Запускай.  
  
Император появился при всех свои регалиях. Джим шагнул вперед и отвесил традиционный поклон, используемый среди элиты Сентемфериста, согнувшись в талии и ударив каблуками. Император выглядел умеренно удивленным и приветствовал его в свою очередь. Они произнесли приветствия, соответствующие формам, принятым у Сентемферисов. После долгого обмена витиеватыми фразами Императора проводили из транспортаторной в конференц-зал.  
  
С Сладдеком все было иначе. Кто-то научил капитана буласианскому приветствию, используемому среди друзей. Сладдек не оскорбился на этот жест, наоборот, был доволен. Они с Джимом обменялись парой слов без каких-либо формальностей. Джим даже пошутил с революционером, на что тот тоже ответил шуткой. Довольно скоро Сладдека провели в зал. Джим повернулся ко мне. На его лице не было ни следа веселья или чопорной почтительности, которые он только что демонстрировал. В его глазах читалось беспокойство.  
– Ну, как я справился?  
– Вы были бесподобны, капитан.  
Он выдохнул, выпрямился и посмотрел на меня.  
– Готов?  
Я кивнул.  
– Будь со мной, прикроешь мне спину.


	106. Война и дипломатия. Дипломатия.

Шел второй час переговоров. Мы с Джимом слушали, как Император и Сладдек высказывают аргументы и доказательства, каждый в пользу своей точки зрения. Джим поначалу пытался направлять разговор, но все быстро сошло к перепалке между этими двумя. Тогда он спокойно откинулся в своем кресле и стал слушать, как они обвиняют друг друга во всевозможных преступлениях.  
Сейчас они подошли к главному пункту несогласия – национальному самоопределению.  
– Вы проводили голосование? – негромко вмешался Джим.  
– Проводили. И люди определенно сказали «Да!» Они хотят жить в своей собственной стране, по законам, которые они создадут сами, без указки Империи. Они не хотят опеки – им нужна свобода!  
– Что вы понимаете в людях, что беретесь говорить от их имени? Да, они увлеклись вашими словами, вашими пламенными обещаниями, вашей игрой на их страстях. Но завтра, когда у них не будет хлеба, когда воры заберутся в их дома, потому что вы не сможете обеспечить им защиту, что они вам скажут? Много ли люди знают, кроме того, что видят в своей будничной жизни?  
– Вы оскорбляете их! Вы утверждаете, что они не в состоянии управлять сами – словно речь о маленьких неразумных детях!  
– Я не думаю, я знаю. Какой у вас опыт управления? Вы революционер, вам хочется переворачивать столы и все уничтожать, и это все, что вы действительно умеете. Что вы знаете о кропотливой работе над законами? Или о создании работающих программ, которые никому не нравятся, но которые необходимы? Что вы знаете о неблагодарном труде?  
– Если вам так тяжко нести этот груз, я с удовольствием вас от него освобожу. Вы видите? Как он может утверждать, что знает, что будет для нас лучше, когда у него нет ничего с нами общего? У нас есть право иметь собственную нацию! Вы молоды, капитан Кирк, как я и мои люди. Как вы можете сидеть и слушать эту стариковскую болтовню? Вы же понимаете необходимость свободы. Если бы у вас был шанс получить полное управление «Энтерпрайз», решать все без контроля Звездного Флота, вы бы не пошли на это?  
– Не пытайтесь мной манипулировать. – Глаза Джима блеснули. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы принять чью-то сторону. Я здесь, чтобы остаться третьей нейтральной стороной переговоров, не подверженной влиянию.  
– Нейтральной? Как можно в данном случае быть нейтральным? Есть только одна правда и одна справедливость, и она на нашей стороне. Ваша Федерация гарантирует право на самоопределение всем планетам, это в той же степени относится и к народам. Свобода – универсальное право, и это единственная возможная сторона!  
– Во вселенной множество точек зрения и сторон столько же, сколько людей. Вы можете объявить себя правыми и чувствовать, что твердо придерживаетесь принципов морали. Впрочем, все революционеры такие.  
– Оставь себе свою софистику, старик. Ты выворачиваешь слова, чтобы заставить людей верить, что черное – это белое, и наоборот.  
– И все же именно ваши слова привели к той ситуации, в которой мы сейчас. Ваши неосторожные, безумные, совершенно бессмысленные слова и обещания свободы и утопии дестабилизировали политическую ситуацию и поставили страну на грань гражданской войны. Вы этого хотели? Чтобы ваши руки испачкались в крови? А я вам гарантирую, кровь прольется, этот конфликт будет тянуться долго.  
– Если мы должны пожертвовать жизни на алтарь свободы, мы это сделаем. Вы не можете понять нас, не можете осознать, насколько сильна эта жажда: получить свободу или умереть! Вы сидите в безопасности в своих обитых плюшем комнатах и позолоченных залах. Вы никогда не знали, что такое борьба!  
Глаза императора стали жестче. Прошла минута, прежде чем он заговорил. Я смотрел на Джима. На его лице застыло мрачное выражение.  
Император поднялся с кресла и наклонился к Сладдеку.  
– Тогда я спрошу у вас одно – вы готовы отдать приказ и отправить своих людей сражаться? Вы сможете посмотреть им в глаза и отправить на задание, зная, что более чем вероятно никогда не увидите их снова? И потом, когда вы будете писать письма их матерям, рассказывая об их смелости и исключительной ценности для вашего дела, не придет ли вам в голову подумать, за что именно вы сражаетесь? Если война начнется, она продлится годы, что вы буде говорить разочаровывающимся людям? Где вы найдете слова, когда ваши друзья и соратники будут умирать на полях сражений за какую-то абстракцию?  
Для вас я старик, человек в футляре, служащий исключительно интересам Империи. Но и я был так же молод, как вы. Я верил в идеалы и мечтал не меньше вашего. Служить Империи было моим главным желанием, расширить ее влияние на весь мир было моей целью. Я думал, что смогу принести всем мир и процветание.  
Я тоже бросался пламенными словами, как и вы сейчас. Но со временем и опытом это прошло. Я потерял брата, лучшего друга и бесчисленное число других друзей во время войн, которые сам развязал. Тысячи положили свои жизни, прежде чем восстановился мир. Много долгих темных ночей я думал о моих мотивах. Сейчас вы тоже готовы бросить жизни на алтарь своей мечты. Хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем воткнете кинжал в сердце собственного брата. Остановите руку и взгляните в его лицо – такое доверчивое и верное – прежде чем предложить его кровь богам.  
Революционер вскочил с места.  
– Я не поддамся на ваши уловки. Может быть, у вас и благие намерения, но вашим планам место в прошлом. Изжившее себя старье должно отправиться на помойку и освободить место для новой жизни. В этой Империи царит не мир, но гнет! Вы тут говорите о своих мечтах – они давно устарели. Они никому не нужны, людям нужна свобода! Отступитесь и дайте нам право на нашу собственную надежду. Вы – старый глупец, не сомневаюсь, что вам я кажусь глупцом молодым. Но я читал книги по истории. Я знаю все ошибки, которые уже случились на этом пути, и тысячи из них совершали вы сами! Вы – чадящая свеча, я – пылающий костер. В моих венах течет сила, жажда, новые идеи. Мы предлагаем другие пути управления. У вас нет сил, как у молодых, мне жаль вас. Ну так освободите нас, и мы сами будем управлять своей судьбой.  
Двое мужчин посмотрели друг на друга, затем перевели взгляд на капитана.  
– Капитан, вы не сказали ни слова по теме.  
– Я в курсе.  
– Что вы думаете? Кирк, не притворяйтесь безразличным! В глубине своего сердца вы знаете, что правильно.  
– И что же? – ровным голосом спросил Джим.  
– Конечно же свобода!  
Капитан перевел взгляд на Императора.  
– Капитан Кирк, вы командуете людьми. Вы знаете цену пролитой крови. Я не хочу видеть мою страну разорванной на куски. Я понимаю, что это означает гражданскую войну, но так тому и быть. Мир и стабильность – вот в чем настоящая свобода. Как люди могут быть свободны, если они умирают от голода? Это тоже своего рода рабство.  
– Лучше умереть и голодать, чем быть рабом. Лучше тысячу раз сгореть, чем продолжать существовать под вашим правлением. Я не требую ничего, кроме независимости, но если вы хотите войны, вы ее получите!  
– Вы не можете говорить за всех!  
– И вы не можете! Я гораздо ближе к людям, чем вы когда-либо были!  
– Вы уже закончили придумывать за меня, что мне следует сказать? – спросил Джим с сарказмом.  
Оба спорщика посмотрели на него с разной степенью удивления.  
– Ни один из вас не хочет компромисса. Это объяснимо – не так просто найти для этого возможность. Но мы должны найти то, что вас объединит, и не из-за полученного мной приказа, но из-за того, что вы оба забыли о реальности, в которой живете. Вы, – он показал на Сладдека, – хотите независимости. Мой первый офицер передал мне данные, что ваш народ занимает эту территорию. – Джим вызвал на экран карту. – И вы хотите сделать столицу в этом городе. Я прав?  
– Земли, которые должны принадлежать нам, простираются гораздо дальше на восток, там живет много наших людей.  
– Он преувеличивает. По последним опросам на этой территории проживает только 35 процентов буласианцев. Этническое большинство составляют генторы.  
– Спасибо, император.  
– Это исконные буласианские земли! Политика вашего деда привела к миграции генторцев на нашу историческую родину! Без влияния Империи мы бы имели…  
– Император, Сладдек, пока я не обращусь к вам лично, будьте добры меня не перебивать, – резко произнес Джим. – Вы уже высказались. У меня нет времени вдаваться в глубокие детали.  
– Не понимая, насколько несправедливые вещи происходили с нами, как вы можете выносить справедливый вердикт?  
– Я здесь не для того, чтобы судить. Я здесь для переговоров. В этом разница. По моему опыту, в дипломатии история безусловно играет роль. Этого не избежать. Но также я выучил, что не стоит позволять ей доминировать, или ничего нельзя будет сделать. Договоры о мире творятся под влиянием прошлого, но при этом они сами творят историю. Нам нужно одновременно смотреть в прошлое и создать что-то для будущего.  
– Вы удивляете меня, капитан, – нахмурился Император.  
– Я уже устал слышать подобное от всех. Но вернемся к теме. Как я вижу, страна, которую вы хотите создать, имеет к выход к морю и торговые пути, но не имеет космических портов. Вы планируете строить свою экономику исключительно на внутрипланетарной торговле?  
– Мы обязательно построим космический порт. Мы хотим торговать с соседними звездными системами.  
– Судя по моим отчетам, у вас недостаточно технологических знаний и ресурсов, чтобы создать космический торговый флот, не говоря о порте. И любые соседние планеты, которые захотят иметь дело с вами, должны будут договариваться и с Империей, так как это самое большое государство на планете. Понятно, что вы должны искать свою выгоду, но с другой стороны это вопрос национальной безопасности и сложной межгалактической дипломатии для Империи. Договоры такого уровня должны быть трехсторонними.  
У вас есть собственный морской порт, есть товары, которые вы производите. Вашим главным партнером все равно должна быть империя. Фактически мои экономисты говорят, что объем торговли у вас упал на 70 процентов с тех пор, как Империя ввела эмбарго на товары, произведенные в вашем регионе.  
– Они душат нас всеми способами.  
– Политическая ситуация на планете такова, что если даже вы получите независимость и отделитесь, все равно ваши доходы и экономическое благосостояние окажутся в огромной степени зависимым от Империи. Я знаю, что вам не удалось найти союзников на других планетах, потому что если они подпишут соглашение с вами без переговоров с Империей, это будет означать создание альянса. Что переведет проблему на уровень планетарного масштаба, а у правительств других систем достаточно собственных дел без того, чтобы тратить силы на поддержку движений за независимость на чужих планетах.  
Это голые факты. Император сделал трезвое замечание – как вы собираетесь содержать народ, если у вас нет экономики? От Империи вы получаете 67 процентов зерновых, 88 процентов мяса и птицы. Не говоря о целом списке полезных ископаемых и прочего сырья для создания конечных продуктов. Вы говорите, что свобода решит все ваши проблемы, но суверенитет нации – именно его-то у вас и не будет.  
– Я думал, что могу доверять вам. Они превратили вас в лакея!  
– Успокойтесь. Я еще не закончил.  
Джим повернулся к императору.  
– У вас ситуация совершенно иная. Вы обвиняете его в том, что он мечтатель, но вы забыли, какую необыкновенную силу имеют идеи над людьми. Мои историки и политические аналитики передали мне интересные данные. Они говорят, что симпатии буласианскому движению среди населения Империи выросли на 56 процентов за последние 6 месяцев. Ваше эмбарго ничем не улучшило ситуацию. Гражданские беспорядки случаются все чаще. Только за последнюю неделю в столице ваша полиция задержала 432 человека. Ваши компьютерные сети постоянно атакуют, вебсайты уничтожаются анонимными группами хакеров-любителей, поддерживающих борцов за независимость.  
Согласен, большинство людей продолжает молчать на эту тему. Ваша титульная нация – сетнемферисты, тоже не в восторге от происходящего, и Спок сказал, что интеллектуальная элита постоянно обсуждает текущие события. Большая часть протестов проходит среди других этнических групп, тех самых, которые вы или ваши предшественники присоединили к империи.  
Даже с этими оговорками цифры говорят, что что-то не так в вашем правлении. Что-то упущено, чего-то не хватает, раз столько людей сочувствуют вашим противникам. Вы утверждаете, что это временно, и пока вы в состоянии сохранять Империю в существующих на данный момент границах. Возможно, она останется целой и после вашей смерти, но эти цифры, эти волнения – они не исчезнут. Свобода – странная вещь. Вы давите ее в зародыше, уничтожаете идеи на корню и осчастливливаете свой народ хлебом и зрелищами, чтобы они даже не знали, что значит это слово. Но стоит позволить укорениться хотя бы одному ростку свободы, люди больше не смогут жить без нее. Они могут не понимать, к чему приведет их борьба, но это настолько могущественная идея, что потери уже не имеют для них значения. Их мысли будут только об этом.  
Пока вы не проведете настоящих реформ правительства, оно будет трещать по швам. Со временем оно станет медленным и неповоротливым – этот эффект уже заметен: бюрократический аппарат Империи огромен. Вы или ваш наследник не сможете остановить поток. Они проголосовали? И это только начало.   
Джим посмотрел императору прямо в глаза.  
– У вас есть выбор. Если вы хотите сохранить империю, что-то в ней должно измениться. Дайте людям больше прав. Уравняйте этнические меньшинства с правящей нацией. Дайте им больше легальной свободы.  
– Это невозможно. Я не пойду на поводу у какой-то кучки людей. Сперва одни потребуют себе кусок, потом того же захотят другие…  
– Либо это, либо гражданская война. Представьте, что вы выиграли – чего стоит такая победа? Вы позволили семенам прорастать слишком долго, люди уже не смогут забыть.  
– В истории нет ничего предрешенного. Вы, капитан, не оракул. Вам еще и тридцати нет, вы слишком молоды по меркам вашего социума. Что вы знаете об истории и развитии будущего?  
– Ничего не предрешено, это правда. Но вы уже проиграли битву за сердца своих людей. И пока вы не сможете предложить что-то лучшее, вы будете продолжать терять. Это ваша реальность.  
Итак, джентльмены. Вы обозначили свои позиции. Я же описал вашу реальность. За вами выбор. Вы можете искать компромисс, тот, который не удовлетворит ни одного из вас, но предотвратит кровопролитие и создаст хоть какую-то стабильность на планете. Либо вы можете вернуться на поверхность ни с чем и смотреть, как история разворачивается перед вами подобно красному кровавому ковру. Ваши действия до этого момента вели к неизбежной войне. Компромисс потребует от вас пожертвовать своими принципами – теми самыми, которые вы оба считаете основополагающими. Но благодаря этому выбору солдат или мирный житель не получит пулю в голову во время гражданской войны, которую вы можете предотвратить. Вы оба считаете, что говорите за народ, вы оба представляете интересы людей. Но есть вещи, в которых каждый может говорить только сам за себя.  
Я полагал, что вы, император, должны разбираться в компромиссах, а вы, Сладдек, в гласе народа.  
  
Двое людей смотрели на Джима со смешанным выражением недоверия на лицах. Он устало улыбнулся им.  
– Я молод, но много повидал.   
Продолжать тему он не стал.  
Император и Сладдек снова сели на свои места. Джим выдохнул.   
– Ну что ж. Начнем переговоры.


	107. Война и дипломатия. Воспоминания

Переговоры между двумя сторонами продолжались в общей сложности 27 часов с тремя перерывами на сон и еду. После того, как было подписано соглашение, «Энтерпрайз» оставался на орбите дополнительных 72 часа, докладывая в штаб флота о том, как начинают выполняться договоренности.  
– Ты отлично справился, Джим. Это твои лучшие переговоры в жизни.  
– Звездный флот будет следить за развитием этой планеты следующие несколько лет. Посмотрим, как у них пойдет. И можно ли будет тогда называть это успехом, Боунз.  
– Да ладно, держи выпивку. Судя по твоему виду, она лишней не будет.  
– Это точно, – выдохнул Джим. – Мозговыносящая сессия. Боже, не знаю, как бы я справился без Спока.  
– Капитан, успех дипломатической миссии – исключительно ваша заслуга.  
– Нет, были моменты, когда я готов был заорать на них, но ты просто смотрел на меня, и я затыкался. Спасибо. И ты сделал всю техническую работу. Мне нужно было только усадить их обоих за стол.  
– Будь я проклят! Неужели настал тот день, когда Джеймс Т. Кирк стал скромнее?  
– Чего?  
– Ангелы на небе поют «аллилуйа».  
– Ладно, просто плесни виски, Боунз. Спок, ты уходишь?  
– Я обещал пообедать с Ниотой в 1330. После чего мне нужно проследить за текущим экспериментом.  
– Потом сыграем в шахматы?  
– Это будет приемлемо, капитан. В 1700 вас устроит?  
– Лучше в 1730. У меня или в кают-компании?  
– У вас предпочтительней.  
– Хорошо. Увидимся.  
***   
– Расскажи мне о Городе на Краю Вечности.  
Мы с Ниотой обедали в ее каюте. Она попросила, чтобы ее отпустили из медотсека, и Кристина Чэпел разрешила.  
– Как ты узнала, что Хранитель отправил нас туда?  
– У Чехова было время, и он вычислил это по каким-то невообразимым суперкопмплексным выкладкам, основанным на временных волнах. И еще, Джим несколько раз упоминал его, когда разговаривал с тобой и думал, что его никто не слышит.  
Я отметил про себя рассказать об этом Джиму.  
– Что ты хотела бы знать?  
– На что он похож? Ты можешь описать? Он и вправду такой, как говорится в легендах?  
Образ города, воспоминания о времени, проведенном там, всплыли в памяти.  
– Спок?  
 _Линия небоскребов Манхэттена..._  
  
– Как во всех легендах, в рассказах о Нью-Йорке есть зерна правды. Я не могу утверждать, что все знаю о городе, но я попробую рассказать, какой он на самом деле.  
  
Ниота откинулась назад, готовая слушать. Я начал описывать архитектуру города, демографию, и видел, как Ниота воображает все это. Для нее это было незнакомое место. Экзотика, далекий город, затерявшийся в прошлом. Возможно, это было попыткой спрятаться от воспоминаний о событиях, что произошли с ней на Цестусе-3.  
  
Я не мог отделить образ города от связанных с ним ассоциаций.  
  
– Город разделен на пять частей, у каждой из которых свое название. Есть Бруклин…   
  
 _Я вспомнил нашу квартиру, кучу разобранных электронных плат. Запах с кухни, спину Джима, когда он поджаривал овощи, а я рядом резал чеснок.  
Ряд кафешек. Джим сидит на стуле, продираясь через описания к мультигейтовым транзисторам._  
  
– Самый распространенный способ перемещения – подземные поезда…  
  
 _Джим, бегущий по лестнице, хлопающий карточкой по турникету и влетающий в закрывающиеся двери вагона, чтобы раздвинуть их и дать мне войти.  
_  
– В городе множество корпораций имеют свои главные офисы…  
  
 _«Эй, красавчик, не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить вечером? – женщина в деловом костюме улыбается, собираясь покинуть ресторан. – Ты во сколько заканчиваешь?»  
«Благодарю за внимание, но я не могу принять ваше предложение».  
«Да, ладно, будет классно».  
«Дамочка, вы не слышали, он сказал «нет», – Джим выразительно смотрит на двери. – До свидания».  
Я смотрю на него с легким раздражением.  
«Менеджер будет на тебя сердиться».  
«Менеджер может идти в жопу. Ты сказал «нет». Нет значит нет».  
Джим возвращается к своим обязанностям. Я недолго наблюдаю, как он протирает стол перед тем, как появляются новые клиенты._  
  
– В городе несколько больших парков…  
  
 _Утро, осень. Джим тащит меня в парк. Он сгибается в разные стороны, разогревается, пока я читаю обзоры о разработках новейших микропроцессоров.  
«Я готов».  
«Хорошо, Джим. Я только дочитаю абзац».  
Мы спаррингуем. Заканчивается тем, что Джим несется через парк, а я пытаюсь его поймать.  
_  
– Состав населения довольно пестрый…  
  
 _Две женщины страстно целуются на углу.  
_  
– Некоторые земные праздники проводятся с городским размахом…  
  
 _Джим держит пару ботинок с прикрученными к ним лезвиями.  
«Нет».  
«Просто надень, Спок. Ты же быстро учишься, и баланс у тебя хороший. Просто попробуй»  
«Мне холодно, капитан. Двигаться кругами по льду не кажется мне продуктивной тратой времени. К тому же вам пора поесть».  
Джим бросает коньки.  
«Отлично. Хочешь упираться, как козел, — вперед, не буду мешать».  
Он встает и отправляется на лед. Его шатает, но через несколько минут он уже двигается по льду довольно быстро, сгибаясь в разные стороны, ловя равновесие, а иногда выразительно падая.  
Я выхожу на лед и довольно быстро понимаю, как просто здесь упасть. Джим не замечает, что я на катке. Я экспериментирую, наблюдаю за другими, особенно за Джимом. Вскоре мы с ним бежим наперегонки. От скорости захватывает дух.  
После того, как мы уходим, он ужинает нормально и спит полные семь часов._  
  
– Главная достопримечательность Бруклина – знаменитый Бруклинский мост…  
  
 _Джим, на его лице выражение, к которому мне не подобрать определения, он стоит на фоне кабелей моста, синего неба, желтых огней, рельефа манхэттенских небоскребов.  
  
Два дерева, склонившихся друг к другу, зеленое и золотое._  
  
– Это Город на Краю Вечности, – заканчиваю я неожиданно, до странного опустошенный.  
Я не думал, что настолько привязался к этому городу. Единственным местом, которое в моей памяти играло подобную роль, был Вулкан, дом наших предков, дом, в котором я вырос.  
  
– Ты скучаешь по нему, – продолжила вслед за мной Ниота, легко обнимая меня.  
Я не ответил.  
– Он изменил тебя, – она положила руку мне на щеку, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза.  
– Как бы то ни было, я принадлежу этому месту. Этому времени, этому кораблю. Я служу с этой командой. И я обещал тебе вернуться.  
– И сдержал обещание. Но ты вернулся не из-за этого, – она качнула головой. – Ты вернулся, потому что Джим вернулся на «Энтерпрайз». Если бы он попросил тебя остаться навсегда в том городе, ты бы так и сделал.  
– Я ценю нашу дружбу, Ниота. Джим – мой капитан, но если бы он приказал мне такое…  
– Джим твой капитан, и ты бы пошел за ним на край земли.  
Я не мог отрицать справедливость этого утверждения. Между нами повисло молчание.  
– Я знаю это, Спок. Знаю. Я не хочу сказать, что ты меня не любишь. Джим и я, мы занимаем разные места в твоей жизни.  
– Он мой капитан, а ты —  _ndugu_.  
– Он больше, чем просто твой капитан, – тихо сказала она.  
  
***   
– Как прошел обед с Ниотой?  
– Она попросила меня кое о чем.  
– О чем?  
Он передвинул пешку.  
– Она хотела узнать о Нью-Йорке.  
Рука Джима замерла.  
– И что ты ей сказал?  
– Просто описал город, – я передвинул ладью. Джим нахмурился, изучая мой ход. – Полагаю, что существует большая вероятность, что и другие члены команды будут задавать вопросы о том, что с нами было. Нужно скоординировать наши рассказы. Ваше умение создавать реалистичную ложь намного превосходит мое.  
– Точно. Мы можем заняться этим потом? Я не хочу сейчас об этом думать.  
– Конечно.  
Джим расслабился и сконцентрировался на игре. Следующие тридцать минут мы просто играли в уютном молчании. Потом…  
  
– Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка. Капитан Кирк, ответьте.  
  
Джим уставился на доску. Затем взглянул на терминал. И снова на доску.  
– Они не могут… я  _приказал,_ чтобы меня не тревожили… а, к черту.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Мостик капитану Кирку, капитан Кирк, ответьте. Простите, капитан, мы знаем, вы приказали не беспокоить вас, но тут срочное сообщение из штаба.  
Джим не шевельнулся.  
– Капитан, с вами хотят связаться с мостика.  
– Может быть, нам обоим снится сон?   
– С сожалением вынужден констатировать, что это реальность. Очевидно, адмирал Ногура прислал другую срочную миссию для вас и для «Энтерпрайз».  
Джим уронил голову на руки.  
– Капитан?  
– Мостик капитану Кирку, капитан Кирк, пожалуйста, ответьте. Пожалуйста. Капитан Кирк, ответьте.  
Я подошел к терминалу.  
– Да, лейтенант Мигук?  
– Капитан там, коммандер Спок?  
Джим встал рядом со мной.  
– Да, я тут. Что еще понадобилось Ногуре?  
– Мы переводим его на ваш терминал, сэр.  
  
– Адмирал, разрешите говорить свободно?  
– Дай угадаю, я не самый твой любимый гость в данный момент.  
– Это третья миссия за 10 дней. Моим людям необходим отдых.  
– Я понимаю, капитан.  
– При всем уважении, не понимаете. Совсем не понимаете, сэр. Мы до сих пор не провели похороны офицеров, погибших на Цестусе-3, потому что все готовились к дипломатической миссии и обеспечивали безопасность на корабле.   
– Новое задание не намного лучше. Капитан, знаете ли вы о переговорах, которые проходили между Клингонской империей и Федерацией?  
Я насторожился. Мой отец был в группе дипломатов.  
– Вы говорите в прошедшем времени, адмирал. Подозреваю, что переговоры провалились.  
– Они на грани провала. Мы не имеем ни малейшего представления, как так получилось, что все пошло наперекосяк. Наш стратегический отдел думает, что клингоны осуществят неожиданную атаку или попытаются организовать базу где-нибудь в пространстве Федерации. Другие наши корабли в других звездных системах, в Омерго и Оркон. Вы же отправляетесь в Органию.  
– Это военная операция, адмирал?  
– Пока нет. Мы надеемся, что до этого не дойдет.  
– Но предчувствуете, что такое возможно.  
– Разведывательные корабли донесли о повышенной активности клингонов в этой области. Были перехвачены послания и наши шифровальщики частично получили текст. Нет сомнений, что Органия сыграет какую-то роль в их планах. Я переправлю вам всю имеющуюся информацию. Вам придется импровизировать, Кирк, поэтому я посылаю вас.  
– Адмирал, я не единственный, кто способен справиться с такой работой.  
– Единственный. Джентльмены, добро пожаловать в военный клуб.  
– Военный клуб? Слегка поздновато для приглашения, адмирал, – ответил Джим. – Конец связи.   
Он хлопнул по терминалу, разрывая соединение. Я повернулся к нему.   
Мы стояли лицом к лицу. Я чувствовал прохладу его тела. Что-то внутри мешало, и я понял, что задержал дыхание. Я заставил себя выдохнуть и отступил на шаг. Джим смотрел на меня затуманившимися глазами.  
– Капитан, боюсь, нам придется прервать игру. Мне нужно помедитировать перед новой миссией, или я не смогу исполнять обязанности так, как положено.  
– Хорошо, Спок, – тихо ответил он. – Делай, как тебе нужно. Я буду на мостике, затем спущусь к Джотто, поговорю о подготовке команды безопасности к встрече с клингонами. Если кончится войной, и если придется сражаться на поверхности, нужно быть готовыми.  
– Я присоединюсь к вам так скоро, как смогу, Джим.  
– Я знаю.  
Я вышел из его каюты, дошел до своей и приглушил в ней свет, приготовившись к медитации.  
Но все то время, пока я медитировал, мне не удавалось полностью изгнать один образ.  
Джим, стоящий рядом со мной. Необыкновенное выражение его лица – без забот, без мыслей о войне, мире. Просто человек. Его фигура на фоне кабелей моста, синего неба, желтого света, на фоне линии небоскребов Манхэттена.


	108. Война и дипломатия. Миссия милосердия. Перезагрузка.

«Журнал капитана, звездная дата 3198.4.  
  
Мы достигли Органии и встали на стандартную орбиту. Если ситуация изменится, мы перейдем на гомановскую орбиту немедленно. По данным разведслужб, клингоны были в этом районе всего восемь часов назад, так что через тридцать минут мы прекращаем любые переговоры, чтобы не позволить вычислить наше присутствие. Однако никакой враждебной активности в зоне не замечено. Но долго это не продлится.  
  
Пока мы добирались сюда, Джотто, Спок и я провели все возможные симуляции сражений, чтобы подготовить команду. Они отлично справляются. Эффективность повысилась на 39 процентов. Я продолжаю требовать от них все больше, и они дают то, что мне нужно. Ни один капитан не может мечтать о лучшей команде.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» в хорошем состоянии. Мы получили несколько ударов во время противостояния с Горнами, но инженеры исправили все серьезные повреждения. Оружейные системы действуют, щиты на 100 процентов. Команда специалистов по оружию и несколько программистов, работая вместе, смогли внести некоторые улучшения в процессы авто-наведения и добавили кучу новых возможностей для ручного контроля. Это может дать нам дополнительное преимущество, которое еще как пригодится, если придется драться.  
  
Офицеры связи работают круглосуточно, чтобы поймать малейшие передачи сигналов клингонов. Им уже удалось перехватить несколько остаточных сигналов – для меня, честно сказать, это звучит просто как шум – и связать их методом, который придумала лейтенант Ухура.  
  
Мы выяснили, что из трех планет клингонов интересует Органия. Они настроены очень серьезно. Настолько, что, я подозреваю, срыв переговоров организован ими. Мы не смогли перехватить их официальное коммюнике, но лейтенант Чехов вычислил предположительный объем, и он огромен. Огромное количество деталей, подразумевающих тщательное планирование.  
  
Спок учитывает возможность, что это хитрый маневр, чтобы отвлечь наше внимание и переместить его на другую цель. Безусловно, такое тоже возможно, но воинская культура клингонов не слишком преуспела в шпионаже и интеллектуальных играх по сравнению с кардассианцами или даже землянами. Клингоны очень ценят честь, Спок считает, что это «крайнее упрощение множественных аспектов клингонской культуры». У него всегда есть, что сказать, но я честно буду удивлен, если окажется, что все это – большой фейк. Хотя, я надеюсь, что это фейк. Лезть в клингонские разборки вредно для здоровья.  
  
Нам известно, что они уже нацелились на Органию и собираются отправить кучу материалов для строительства базы. Мы не знаем, сколько кораблей в пути, но я бы рассчитывал, что будет много грузовых в сопровождении нескольких линкоров. Пару лет назад их флот был почти полностью уничтожен «Нарадой» – они не могут позволить себе отправить большую группу военных космолетчиков.  
  
Но если мы правы, наземные войска будут переправлены в значительном количестве. Говоря о цифрах, полагаю, нам с ними не тягаться. Мы отправили выкладки в штаб – мной получены приказы не допустить, чтоб клингоны полностью подчинили органианцев, другими словами, мой приказ – не дать клингонам построить тут базу. Нет, это не комментарий по поводу текущей политики флота.  
  
Я провел учения для команды безопасности, мы тренировали умение работать под прикрытием. Клингоны могут думать что хотят о благородной войне, но я, если потребуется, буду использовать любую тактику. В данный момент уничтожение клингонов менее важно, чем уничтожение всего того дерьма, что они доставят сюда. Бесит, насколько жизнь любого существа ценится меньше, чем военные технологии. В данный момент мы изучаем их технику и придумываем тысячи способов, чтобы вывести ее из строя. Надеемся, органианцы нам помогут, но сильно на них не рассчитываем. В файлах флота говорится, что у органианцев застывшая культура, где-то на уровне каменного века. Они понятия не имеют, как вывести из строя электрическую цепь или воспользоваться клингонской дизрапторной винтовкой. Максимум, на что мы надеемся, что они помогут нам спрятаться и не выдадут.  
  
Что подводит меня к дипломатической части. Звездный флот хочет, чтобы я выторговал у органианцев соглашение о сотрудничестве, которое позволило бы считать их планету нашей базой. Командование не хочет слышать «нет», по крайней мере так мне по казалось после разговора с Ногурой и Комаком. Честно, не вижу большой разницы между нашим планом и планами клингонов – разве что, клингоны просто возьмут, что им надо, не спрашивая разрешения. А Звездный флот сперва спросит «Эй, парни, вы как, не против, чтобы мы забрали вашу планету и сделали то же самое, что и наши враги? Ага, спасибо». В таком духе. Нет, это не комментарий о политике Звездного флота.   
  
Мне опять придется свалить все на Сулу и Ниоту – как же я это ненавижу! Они эффективная команда. Скотти будет заниматься тем, чтобы двигатели были готовы к битве. Чехов готовит пути отступления на случай неожиданной атаки – подозреваю, что она случится. Я отдал приказ, в случае, если клингонский флот станет атаковать, пока мы находимся на планете, отступить, сообщить в Штаб и ждать прибытия подкрепления. Я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что ребята справятся с любой ситуацией. Мы со Споком спускаемся на поверхность с большой группой безопасников.  
  
Я оправляю на планету пять групп в реплицированой одежде, такой же, в которой ходят органианцы. Задача моих людей – раствориться среди местных, и если клингоны начнут обустраиваться, организовать диверсии. Риск немаленький, но мы с Джотто решили, что операция будет проходить без коммуникаторов. Если кого-то захватят, с коммуникатором сразу будет ясно, что они из Звездного флота. Мы знаем, что у клингонов есть «фильтр разума», и это премерзкая штука.   
Мы ставим на то, что если наши будут выглядеть, действовать и казаться такими же простыми, как органианцы, клингоны не станут поступать с ними с той жесткостью, которой славятся. Не знаю. Может повернуться по-всякому.  
Пока все. Конец записи».  
  
***   
  
– Странно это все, – Джим огляделся вокруг. Люди шли мимо, не обращая на нас внимания. – Похоже, у них тут каждый день на глазах кто-нибудь да телепортируется.  
– Удивительное отсутствие интереса. Я заметил вдалеке руины, капитан. Необычный размер – такая архитектурная концепция слишком продвинута для культуры, едва достигшей класса Д минус.  
– Похоже на старинный замок. Крепость, точнее.  
– Что бы это ни было, оно не совпадает с докладами, описывающими эту культуру.  
– Да ты шутишь!   
– Добро пожаловать, – приветствовал нас гуманоид, делая приветственный жест. – Мы рады путешественникам, добро пожаловать. Меня зовут Айэлборн.  
Джим ответил ему зеркальным жестом.  
– Благодарю вас. Я Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз», представитель Объединенной Федерации Планет. Это мой первый офицер коммандер Спок.  
– Мы рады вам, путники.  
– Мы прибыли, чтобы установить дипломатические отношения с вашим правительством. У вас имеется такое или, может быть, какой-нибудь совет, принимающий решения?  
– Наше общество не нуждается в правительстве, но у нас есть высший совет. Я главный в собрании старейшин.  
– Мы могли бы где-нибудь поговорить?  
– Конечно. Мы заседаем поблизости. Прошу вас.  
  
Мы прошли по деревне, и я не мог не отметить странные несоответствия. Все люди казались полностью погруженными в свой собственный мир. Не было никакой торговли, почти никакой активности и нигде не было видно еды. Все носили одинаковую одежду. Некоторые жители стояли кучками и казались погруженными в серьезную дискуссию – я услышал, что они ведут напряженные философские дебаты на тему, является ли война исторической необходимостью. Я заметил, как Джим смотрит на местных и как в его голове появляются те же мысли, что и у меня.   
  
Мы прошли мимо нескольких наших, но не показали вида, что заметил их. Они тоже вели себя так, будто мы не знакомы. Смешавшись с органианцами, они сохраняли такое же ровное безразличное выражение лиц, как местные. Во взглядах органианцев было что-то такое, словно эти люди забыли, что живут в реальности и находились в каких-то своих воображаемых мирах, размышляя об абстрактных и теоретических вещах вместо того, чтобы решать вопросы физической реальности. Ничего удивительного, что это общество застыло. Они могли обдумывать самые замечательные идеи, но у них не было желания реализовать их, ни даже желания поделиться ими с другими.  
  
Когда мы вошли в зал совета, то увидели четырех человек, сидящих за столом. На их лицах читалось такое же отрешенное равнодушие.  
  
– Господа, – Джим не стал мешкать, – мое правительство сообщило мне, что клингоны собираются напасть на вашу планету, чтобы устроить здесь базу, с которой будут проводить операции против Федерации. Моя задача не допустить этого.  
– Судя по вашим словам, капитан, у нас есть выбор, иметь дело с вами или с вашими врагами.  
– Я знаю, что выбор невелик. Но по нашим сведениям клингоны уже направили грузовые корабли, чтобы начать оккупацию планеты. Если вы подпишете мир с Федерацией, мы тоже будем использовать вашу планету. Органия – стратегически важна для обеих наших систем, и скоро сюда придет война. Дипломатические переговоры призваны предотвратить это, поэтому меня послали к вам.  
– Благодарим за предложение и потраченные усилия, капитан, но мы не нуждаемся в вашей защите, – вмешался один из сидящих за столом. – Клингоны не могут причинить нам вреда.  
Я увидел, как Джим нахмурился на подобный оборот речи.  
– У вас есть какая-то защита против того, что они могут сделать?  
– Совершенно верно, капитан. Для нас нет никакой опасности.  
– Вы знаете, что планируют клингоны? На что похоже их правление? Вы имеете представление, на что они способны?  
– Конечно, капитан, – ответил Айэлборн. – Мы читали о тиранических правительствах в мировой истории. Подобные формы правления существовали даже на вашей родной планете, Земле. Такие правительства превращают захваченные территории в лагеря рабов, убивают заложников. Об этом тоже написано в истории.  
– И вас это не беспокоит? – выдохнул Джим.  
– Как мало вы понимаете нас, капитан, – произнес другой человек за столом.  
– Клеймар, человек с Земли обеспокоен тем, что мы потеряем свободу.  
– Его беспокойство искреннее. Но снова повторю, что мы в полной безопасности. Если кто и подвергается опасности, это вы. Будет лучше, если вы вернетесь на корабль как можно быстрее и займете ваше собственное место в истории.  
– Мое место в истории?  
– Айэлборн, восемь космических кораблей встали на орбиту вокруг нашей планеты. На них активированы транспортаторы.  
– Благодарю, Трефайн.  
  
Джим нахмурился и взглянул на меня.  
  
 _Эти парни явно не те, за кого себя выдают._  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
– Капитан, раз уже поздно пытаться скрыться, мы должны сделать что-нибудь, чтобы защитить вас. Пролитие крови неприемлемо – мы позаботимся, чтобы вам не причинили вреда.  
– Айэлборн, несколько сотен солдат появились рядом с цитаделью. Они вооружены.  
– Откуда он знает?  
– О, Трефайн обладает прекрасной интуицией. Будьте уверены, все что он сказал, является правдой. Но ваш первый офицер – мы не сможем его спрятать.  
–  _Что?_  Почему нет, черт возьми?  
Я немедленно осознал, в чем проблема.  
– Я слишком известен, капитан, и я вулканец. Большинство вулканцев вернулось в колонию помочь восстановлению расы. Я единственный остался на службе во флоте. И мне невозможно затеряться среди органианцев.  
– Именно так.  
– Так дайте ему какую-нибудь шапку, я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как его забирают клингоны…  
– Мы придерживаемся нейтралитета и не будем вмешиваться из-за этого маленького осложнения.  
–  _Маленькое?!_  Для вас убийство живого существа маленькое осложнение?! Да что вы за народ…  
– Как мало вы понимаете нас, капитан. Как ограничено ваше видение.  
– Так объясните мне, вместо того чтобы бормотать про то, что все неважно и ничего страшного не случится, потому что для меня это важно…  
  
Телепатически я почувствовал изменение. Клингоны. Приближаются. У нас было мало времени.  
Я применил к Джиму нервный захват и поймал его, прежде чем он упал на пол. Органианцы смотрели на нас с тем же безмятежным видом.  
  
– Спрячьте его. По каким-то причинам вы не желаете помочь нам, но все, о чем я прошу, чтобы вы сообщили ему о моем отсутствии и обеспечили одеждой, как у вас. Я позабочусь об остальном.  
  
Айэборн открыл потайную дверь, и я быстро спрятал Джима за ней.  
  
– Прости, Джим, – тихо сказал я и закрыл дверь.  
  
Клингоны ворвались внутрь.  
  
Я дрался, но их было слишком много. Они наполнили комнату, и скоро четверо смогли обездвижить меня. Я думал только о том, что они не должны найти Джима. Они не должны его найти.   
Клингон, чья форма была украшена медалями и прочими знаками славы, вошел в комнату. Все отдали ему честь.  
  
– И это правящий совет? – усмехнулся он.  
– Я Айэборн, глава совета старейшин. Добро пожаловать.  
– А это что такое? – на мое лицо брызнула слюна.  
Он взял меня за подбородок и поднял голову.  
– Мне знакомо лицо этого федерата – известный офицер высокого ранга, – его взгляд прошелся по моим ушам, переместился на брови. – И вулканец. Клаа, найди мне его имя.  
Клингон салютовал, но Айэлборн заговорил раньше.  
– Я могу назвать вам его имя. Его зовут Спок, он офицер с корабля «Энтерпрайз».  
Во мне поднялась волна ярости от ощущение предательства. Что за существа эти органианцы, если так безразлично отдают меня клингонам, ведь это может грозить мне смертью? Я оттолкнул такие мысли и сосредоточился на необходимости сделать что угодно, чтобы не дать врагам обнаружить Джима.  
  
– Спок, – повторил клингон, привыкая к произношению моего имени. Он взглянул мне в глаза, я не отвел взгляда. Клингон засмеялся. – Да, теперь вспомнил. Знаменитый полувулканец, что служит под командованием капитана Кирка. По крайней мере, у тебя есть мужество, не то, что у этих глупцов, органианцев.  
  
Неожиданно он ударил меня в живот. Я согнулся пополам, а он потянул меня за волосы, заставляя выпрямиться.  
  
– Вынужден извиниться за мои грубые методы допроса, но мне слишком интересно. Где твой капитан? Спок, тень Кирка, где же он?  
– Его здесь нет, – сплюнул я. – Я прибыл с дипломатической миссией к органианцам. Апеллируя к Ко’нос-Венской конвенции о дипломатических отношениях, я требую освободить меня. У вас нет права задерживать представителя Федерации.  
– Это война. А на войне нет правил. Если не хочешь сам сказать нам, где твой капитан, мы просто прочитаем это в твоей голове. А вы… – он повернулся к органианцам. – Что за чудный, трусливый народишко. Вы всегда предаете друзей?  
– Ради всеобщего блага. От этого не будет никакого вреда.  
– Увидите, какой вред для него будет. Кто касается планеты – я пришел и здесь останусь. Теперь вы – часть клингонской империи. Вам объявят новые правила и указы. Любое проявление неповиновения или сопротивление будет караться публичной казнью.  
– Мы подчинимся вашим правилам, правитель. Для нас это не имеет большого значения.  
– Увидим. Заберите его.


	109. Война и дипломатия. Пытка.

_Где твой капитан где твой капитан где твой капитан где твой капитан_  
  
Все глубже и глубже – сдавливает мой разум, прогибает щиты в безжалостном поиске информации. Это «фильтр разума», механический прибор, вторгающийся в сознание в поисках ответов на все вопросы.  
  
 _Стратегические коды тактика технологии продвинутые знания коды коды коды коды стратегические коды_  
  
Постоянное давлении аппарата в сочетании с тем, что я не медитировал и не защищал свой разум с должной регулярностью, оставляет мое сознание слишком уязвимым. Щиты подняты и держатся, но мне нужен запасной план.  
  
 _Технологии технологии технологии варповые исследования научные формулы физика химия энергия варповая энергия двигатели оружие фазеры фазеры фотонные торпеды схемы диаграммы схемы цепей диаграммы оружейный технологии технологии_  
  
Разум перебирает воспоминания – все то, что клингоны уже знают. Если я не выдержу, это будет первой информацией, которую я расскажу.  
  
 _Где твой капитан где твой капитан где твой капитан где твой капитан где твой капитан сдай нам своего капитана он где-то здесь здесь мы знаем знаем он здесь где твой капитан где твой капитан где твой капитан_  
  
В этом я никогда не признаюсь, я избегаю даже мыслей о нем.  
  
– Правитель Кор, мы не можем получить от него полезной информации.  
– Так переходите на пятый уровень.  
  
Давление и тиски, сжимающие разум, превращаются во что-то более тонкое, похожее на иглы, впивающиеся в мои мысли. Другая стратегия. Я настраиваю свои мысли с помощью вулканских методов, фокусируясь на постоянном отклике моего тела. Я чувствую биение собственного сердца, как кровь бежит по венам, как клетки поглощают кислород, осознаю процессы, происходящие в каждой из них, потраченную энергию, проникающие через клеточную мембрану электролиты, ощущаю собственную нервную систему.   
  
 _где твой капитан где твой капитан коды технологии технологии планы планы дизайн корабля улучшения локации кораблей Федерации детали разведывательных операций секретно секретно секретные коды коды оружейные улучшения где твой капитан где твой капитан технологии война военные комапании стратегии перемещения флота маневры маневры разведывательные операции разведка контрразведка_  
  
На некоторые вопросы я даже не знаю ответа.  
  
В затылке набирает силу электрический шторм. Машина ловит изменение и давит сильнее. Найдено слабое место, и она пытается это использовать.  
– Усильте мощность. Мы уже должны были выжать хоть что-то из этого упрямого вулканца.  
  
Моя нервная система. Моя нервная система. Моя нервная система. Машина давит давит на меня вытягивает ответы и любые мысли. Моя нервная система отвечает, превращая давление в другую форму, крайне болезненную, но которую можно контролировать. У изменения есть цена, как обычно, но лучше перенаправлять это бесконечно давление, чем позволить ему скапливаться в моей голове.  
  
– Если не выходит, вытащите его из машины, попробуем попозже. Судя по прошлым тестам, повторное использование значительно улучшит результаты.  
  
Я заставляю себя расслабиться под волнами, прокатывающими по моему мозгу. Щиты твердо держатся. В энцефалограммах моего допроса клингоны прочитают только интенсивную мигрень.   
  
***   
  
 _Где ваши люди где ваши люди где ваши люди где ваши люди какие у вас планы что ты знаешь где ваши люди какие у вас планы что ты знаешь_  
  
Второй раз в этой машине. Члены нашего экипажа на планете сеют хаос и смятение, взрывая клингонские энергетические источники и выводя из строя строительную технику. Кор в ярости, и это ощущается через «фильтр разума».  
  
 _Имена лица описания солдаты имена лица где ваши солдаты где ваши солдаты… где ваш корабль какой у вас план что ты знаешь коды коды планы планы схемы диаграммы информация информация что ты знаешь планы планы_  
  
Я выдержу. Я вулканец. Я справляюсь. Это не боль, это простое давление на разум.  
  
 _где твой капитан где Джеймс Т. Кирк где Джемс Т. Кирк где Джеймс Т. Кирк_  
  
Всплеск радости от того, что он в безопасности. Я прячу мысль подальше от машины. Даже крохотное проявление эмоций может выдать его положение. Они подозревают, но я не стану подтверждать их предположения.  
  
 _Где где где где где где где где где где где он сейчас скажи скажи где_  
  
Кор в нетерпении.  
  
Давление становится все сильнее, пока я не чувствую, как трескаются щиты. Офицеры Звездного флота называют эту машину мозгопотрошителем. Я думал, это потому, что машина полностью уничтожает разум в поисках ответов, но теперь я понимаю, что дело не в этом.  
Они зовут ее так из-за последствий. Когда излучение прекращается, все распадается, трескается и разбивается из-за контраста пережитого и резкого исчезновения давления. Ощущение – словно ткань мозга физически разрывается.  
  
Я знаю, что есть вероятность подобного, но не позволю этому случиться. Я снова тщательно готовлю свое сознание, настраивая механизм, с помощью которого вызванное давление может быть преобразовано и выпущено. Когда клингоны увеличивают силу прибора, когда достигается критическая точка, я опускаю щиты. Странно, что именно боль, из-за которой я почти теряю связь с миром, является тем средством, благодаря которому я могу сохранить свой разум и защитить Джима.  
  
***   
  
– Что тебе здесь нужно, органианин? – спрашивает клингон.  
Звук впивается в мозг, рвет нервные окончания, словно это тонкие листки бумаги.  
– Он нужен Кору, – отвечает голос.  
  
Я в самом разгаре моего сражения с болью, которое сам начал. Электрические разряды прошивают каждый участок мозга, но я узнаю голос. Джим. Что он здесь делает?  
  
Я пытаюсь открыть глаза и встать с пола, где сидел, но даже легкий свет тюремных ламп вызывает у меня приступ тошноты. Я уже выблевал все, что было в желудке, – сразу же после третьей сессии. Охрана почти радовалось картинке и звукам, сопровождающим процесс. Это замкнутый круг – любое напряжение мускулов делает мигрень еще сильнее, а когда становится непереносимой головная боль, меня тошнит снова и снова, уже всухую. Я не знаю, как мне удалось прервать этот цикл.  
  
– У нас нет приказа от Кора. Пленник остается, – ухмыляется клингон.  
  
Джим, уходи, пока они тебя не раскрыли!  
  
– Да? Тогда что это такое? – звук открывающегося приспособления.  
– Ладно, органианская шваль, – сплевывает охранник. – Забирай его.  
– Благодарю, – бросает Джим.  
  
Я не могу открыть глаза. Звуки вызывают боль. Мой мозг ловит каждый крохотный шорох, который ощущается, словно тысячи игл впиваются в голову.  
  
Джим почти поднимает меня, перекидывает мою левую руку себе через плечо. Он идет. Я шаркаю рядом. Не имею понятия, куда мы двигаемся. За моими веками бьется электрический шторм, боль непереносима. Не скажешь, что клингоны подошли к делу спустя рукава. Мой разум остался для них закрытым, но информация никогда не была единственной целью пытки.  
– Спок, – шепчет Джим.  
Звук шипит и трескается, заставляя каждую клетку моего мозга гореть в огне. Я пытаюсь найти способ уменьшить боль, но она нарастает и живет словно отдельно от меня. У меня нет выбора, как только расслабиться под этой обжигающей волной.  
– Капитан? – выдавливаю я.  
– Ты держишься?  
– Фильтр разума нельзя недооценивать, капитан. Он повлиял непосредственно на мой мозг. Некоторые вулканские дисциплины…  
  
 _Волна бежит, и мозг не выдерживает, словно в нем перегружены цепи._  
  
– … помогли мне поставить щиты и оставить их попытки получить важную тактическую информацию без результата. Однако, как вы видите, я все еще выведен из строя последствиями воздействия. Мигрень.  
  
 _в мозгу бьют молнии_  
  
– … и довольно сильная.  
– Что тебе нужно?   
– Темная, тихая комната. Со мной все будет хорошо, Джим. Мне просто нужно место для медитации.  
– Кажется, я знаю такое.


	110. Война и дипломатия. Безразличие и жажда войны.

_Как вы можете быть настолько равнодушными?_  
  
Что-то привлекло мое внимание и заставило прекратить медитацию. Что-то беспокоило – сильные режущие эмоции. Эмоции Джима.  
Боль в голове была уже терпимой. Я встал с пола и подошел к двери. За ней оказался коридор. Мне пришлось пройти по нему до конца, пока я не наткнулся на еще одну дверь, из-за которой раздавались голоса. Я открыл ее – она вела в Зал совета. Джим стоял перед пятью представителями Совета старейшин, словно проситель перед судом. Я шагнул в комнату и встал позади Джима. Он глянул на меня с удивлением, но тут же продолжил свою речь.  
– Так остановите их. Прекратите войну между Федерацией и клингонами – вы же можете сделать это!  
– Войны – историческая необходимость, капитан. Мы не видим никакой необходимости прекращать этот конфликт. Кроме этого, вы же знаете, что благодаря войнам развиваются новые технологии, в том числе и те, к примеру, которые служат для путешествий в космосе.  
– Технологии? Речь не технологиях и не о предполагаемом прогрессе. У вас есть сила, способная предотвратить войну, избежать миллионов, миллиардов смертей! Какие еще основания вам нужны?  
– Вы не понимаете, капитан. История повторяется. Если никто не погибнет сейчас, кто-то погибнет где-то в будущем. Войны между империями неизбежны. Так всегда было и всегда будет. Земляне и клингоны никогда не перестанут сражаться, – спокойно ответил Айелборн.  
– Новый войны, снова и снова, мы видели такое не раз. Так устроена жизнь, и то, что происходит сейчас, только глава в истории галактики. Все пройдет, капитан, не печальтесь.  
– Не печалиться?  _Не печалиться?_ Столько смертей случится только потому, что вы пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы предотвратить войну! Мне плевать, что там будет в далеком будущем, я буду разбираться с новой бедой, когда она случится. Я беспокоюсь о том, что происходит здесь, в настоящий момент – и только, — а не о "настоящем, как части бесконечного потока времени". Вы можете помочь и остановить обе стороны, заставить их согласиться на переговоры! Это, блядь, так просто для вас, так почему же вы отказываетесь?  
– Мы не видим необходимости во вмешательстве. Мы не контролируем силы, существующие во вселенной. Войны неизбежны. Это грустно, что вам приходится жить в такие времена, но все будет так как будет.  
– Вы не можете предотвратить все конфликты, капитан. Ни одно существо или сила не способно на такое, – добавил Клеймар.  
– Я и не прошу предотвращать  _все_  конфликты. Я прошу не допустить этот!  
– Вот этого вы и не понимаете, капитан Кирк. Нет ничего особенного в данном моменте времени или в текущих обстоятельствах. Всего лишь еще одна обычная война, каких много, только детали разнятся. И то не слишком сильно. Почему мы должны предотвращать именно эту войну между вашими империями, когда она все равно неизбежна?  
– Перестаньте твердить это слово. Нет ничего неизбежного, данная ситуация особенная…  
– Мы понимаем, что вас расстраивает наше безразличие, но вы смертны, и это мешает вам посмотреть на проблему шире.  
– Вы ошибаетесь. Моя смертность позволяет мне видеть все кристально ясно. Ваше бессмертие делает вас равнодушными. Вы думаете, что в этом отрезке времени нет ничего особенного, потому что прожили очень и очень долго и все уже повидали. Отлично. Может, вы видели множество войн, так много, что вам кажется, что история повторяется с каждым новым оборотом этого жестокого колеса времени. Может, так и есть. Но даже если события повторяются и обстоятельства не такие уж особенные, это не значит, что и люди не меняются тоже. Миллионы жизней? Каждая из них неповторима. Вы не найдете во всей вселенной двух одинаковых существ. В каждой новой войне гибнут миллионы новых людей, и вот это невозможно принять.  
– Я понимаю, капитан. Для вас люди похожи на снежинки, каждая уникальна, хотя если посмотреть издалека, вы не увидите разницы. И вы предлагаете нам спасать каждую снежинку от таяния, которое в любом случае рано или поздно произойдет? Вы понимаете, насколько ваша просьба абсурдна?  
– Вы смотрите на происходящее снаружи, рассуждаете, словно это что-то абстрактное! Речь не о снежинках – мы говорим о живых существах! Вы понимаете, что это значит? Они думают, у них есть свободная воля, они действуют, надеются, чувствуют, мечтают, им страшно…  
– И они обязательно умрут. Какая разница, капитан, умрут ли они в сражении или спустя несколько лет?  
– Разница огромна! За эти годы можно столько сделать! Вы бессмертны, а мы? Люди готовы отдать что угодно за несколько лет жизни, да даже за несколько минут! Почему они должны потерять их из-за необходимости сражаться с клингонами и умереть?  
– Капитан, вы не понимаете. Вам кажется, что никто не хочет войны, но на самом деле многие радуются ей, а многие считают необходимостью. Ваш вид прекрасно знает о невозможности избежать этого пути. Зачем вы продолжаете спорить, когда ничего не можете изменить? Одиночка не устоит против потока времени.  
– Вы слишком узко мыслите, капитан. Вам кажется, что сейчас вы спасете всех, но в будущем случится новая война, которая унесет еще больше жизней. Смиритесь с исторической необходимостью и перестаньте сражаться.  
– Войны – это не историческая необходимость. Это всего лишь клапан для выпускания насилия. Мы можем предотвратить это – вы можете, если просто перестанет смотреть на ситуацию отстраненно. Это, черт возьми, реальность. Война уродлива и отвратительна. Это искалеченные тела, кровь, разлетающаяся в вакууме. Чьи-то родные, чьи-то друзья – умирают. Почему вы не можете понять? Ну почему?  
– Жаль, что для вас это так сложно. Срок вашей жизни слишком мал, и вы не в состоянии постичь, не можете даже представить то, что мы знаем.  
– Нет. Но одно я понимаю совершенно четко, – тихо сказал Джим, – я знаю, что вы равнодушны. Вам все равно, вы не видите настоящих потерь – здесь и сейчас, – потому что жили слишком долго и слишком много узнали. Для вас все, что происходит, – нереально. Это только часть процесса жизни. Солдаты умирают, люди страдают, вам известно это из исторических хроник, но вы не в состоянии сами прочувствовать, как это.  
Он замолчал и повернулся ко мне.  
– Если не хотите останавливать это ради миллионов, сделайте это для меня лично, – в голосе Джима слышалось отчаяние. – Если не хотите остановить войну из-за того, что она унесет бессчетное количество жизней и затронет множество систем, сделайте это, потому что это нужно мне.  
– Вам, капитан Кирк?  
– Мы защитим вас от их оружия.  
– Нет, – выдохнул Джим. – Не так, как вы думаете. Я готов умереть, если придет время, – он отвел взгляд.  
– Вас сложно понять.  
Он снова посмотрел на них. Синие глаза сияли, словно он взглядом пытался заставить их понять. Вдруг комнату заполнили сильные эмоции, я не чувствовал больше ничего, кроме волн эмоций, исходящих от …   
  
 _никогда не было шанса не могу жить без него брат друг если он умрет боже они заберут его и он умрет и никогда не узнает несправедливо не было возможности не могу без него сердце останавливается пожалуйста дайте мне шанс открыть вселенную вместе с ним не могу позволить ему умереть не смогу жить без него не было шанса дадут ли нам проститься украденный поцелуй и отчаянные слова вместе в неотмеченной могиле? Мне нужно время мне нужен еще шанс не могу без него он должен узнать должен не могу не должен умереть столько предстоит не успел пожалуйста дайте мне шанс_  
  
Аэлборн схватился за сердце. Клеймар сжал руками виски. По его щекам потекли слезы. Трефейн и другие органианцы тоже не остались безучастными.  
  
 _только один шанс нужно время нужно нужно не могу жить без него пожалуйста только одну возможность все о чем прошу дайте мне шанс не смогу жить без него пожалуйста дайте мне шанс_  
  
– Хорошо, капитан, – кивнул Аэлборн. – Мы поможем вам.  
***   
  
– Чувствительность, жалость… Эмоции – ваша слабость, капитан Кирк! Клингонская Империя победит. Я разочаровался в вас, Баронер. Я думал, вы достойны моего уважение, что вы единственный убийца среди этого тупого стада. Мы, клингоны – хищники, охотники, и это делает нас великими. Вселенная лежит перед нами. А вы выбрали тот же путь, что и эти жалкие людишки.  
– Власть, влияние измеряется не силой, Кор.  
– Сила покоряет. Мы завоеватели. У нас есть решимость и мы возьмем все, что хотим, и этим мы сильны.   
– У всего есть предел, и сила, о которой вы говорите, не бесконечна. Вы могущественны, но такое положение вещей не продлится вечно. Наступит день, когда покоренные вами миры не смогут больше терпеть, и случится взрыв. И что у вас останется? Неужели планета, населенная не способными мыслить рабами, это все, что вам нужно?   
– То, что нам нужно мы придем и возьмем сами, вы никогда не поймете нас. Лучше быть хозяином, клингоном-воином и жить ради убийства, чем в вечном страхе влачить свои жалкие дни на обочине жизни.  
– Я понимаю. Вы великолепные солдаты. В истории Земли тоже были такие, легендарные Спартанцы. Но культура, полностью выстроенная на войне, не жизнеспособна, как и культура органианцев, в основе которой ничего гуманистического. Да что с вами произошло? У вас всегда было такое потрясающее общество и такие замечательные правители.  
Вы под постоянным контролем. Вы – командир и воин, а империя следит за каждым вашим шагом. Разве у вас есть власть? Вы не можете выбирать, как поступить. В вашем обществе нет свободных. Вы так хотите эту войну, потому что только во время войны вы можете лететь, куда хотите, и отдавать приказы, которые считаете правильными. Поэтому вы так и рветесь в бой. Кор, разве почетно убегать от собственной битвы? А это то, что происходит с вашей империей. Настоящие принципы чести извратились до неузнаваемости, но клингоны не имеют смелости признать это. Вместо этого, ребята, вы решаете, что нужно развязать войну с Федерацией, отвлечься от собственных проблем, доказать себе, что, после того, как Неро уничтожил ваш флот, вы сильны, как прежде.  
Настоящей власти не приходится доказывать, что она настоящая. Тот, кто владеет ситуацией, не станет убивать 200 гражданских, чтобы принудить их выполнять приказы. Власть тогда достойна упоминания, когда люди следуют законам, потому что сами хотят им следовать.  
– Возможно, наши старые правила забыты. Меч покрылся ржавчиной, не многие помнят, что такое истинная честь. И все равно мы сражаемся и берем то, на что имеем право. Мой мир не идеален, но и ваша Федерация недалеко ушла от империи. Вы пытались устроить нам блокаду, отрезать от источников ресурсов, помешать нашей торговле. Чтобы выживать, нужно захватывать новые территории! Ваши люди тряслись перед Неро и отправили вас, самого молодого и безрассудного капитана, в космос решать эту проблему, чтобы гарантировать им безопасность. Вы нарушили мир и вторглись на нашу территорию. У нас есть законное основание начать войну – клингоны не бегают от сражений.  
– Тогда говорите с нами, как вы делаете сейчас. Мы может решить все дипломатией, без того, чтобы заставлять гибнуть миллионы с обеих сторон.  
– У клингонов есть поговорка, Баронер: решать мечом, а не словом. Но вы не оставили нам выбора, капитан. Вы заставили органианцев помочь вам, и они заморозили наши корабли и оружие.   
– Выбор есть всегда.  
– Для человека, который не верит в войну, вы прекрасно к ней подготовились. Ваши люди уничтожают наши припасы, вы отлично натренировали своих взрывать нашу технику. У вас получилась эффективная армия саботажников, и не сомневаюсь, что и прочие инструменты войны вам знакомы. И все же вы твердите о мире и переговорах.  
– Один из моих командиров в Звездном флоте говорил: si vis pacem, para bellum. Хочешь мира, готовься к войне. Но я знаю и другое изречение: si vis pacem, para pactum. Хочешь мира, будь готов к миру.  
– Готовиться к миру – словесные игры, за этим все равно стоит подготовка к войне. Чтобы сохранять мир придется посылать солдат.  
– Я сказал то, что хотел сказать.   
Джим стоял выпрямившись под оценивающим взглядом Кора.  
– Было бы честью встретиться с вами на поле боя. Победа над достойным врагом почетна.  
– Возможно, нам еще придется встретиться в сражении. Но не сегодня.  
– Я буду ждать этого дня, капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк.  
  



	111. Интервью.

– Мы включаемся через пять минут, сэр.  
– Джим, если они спросят о политике Федерации в Орионской системе, нужно сказать…  
– Я знаю, Ниота. Я не стану болтать, что в голову взбредет.  
– Капитан, адмирал Ногура на линии. Он хочет поговорить с вами.  
– Ну, отлично. Отлично, вашу мать. Включи его.  
– Капитан, – адмирал нахмурился. – Вы все еще не набрали вес.  
– Простите, сэр?  
– Как думаешь? – адмирал повернулся к кому-то за пределами экрана, затем вернулся к Джиму. – Мы слегка тебя подретушируем, прежде чем пускать в эфир.  
Джим едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
– Это действительно необходимо, сэр?  
– А разве не очевидно? Самый знаменитый капитан Альфа квадранта не может выглядеть как ангел смерти. За год ты сильно сдал, Кирк.  
– Спасибо, адмирал. Всегда мечтал от вас услышать, что старею с изяществом.   
– А язык все тот же, это точно. К делу. Если они спросят про Орионскую систему…  
– Я знаю, следовать сценарию, присланному штабом, система Ориона признана нейтральной и так далее. Сэр.  
– Они будут спрашивать о чуде, которое ты вытянул у органианцев. Ты прочитал одобренный список вопросов, который мы отправили?  
– Нет.  
– Адмирал, мы не получали такого списка, – ответила вместо Джима Ниота. – Я просмотрела все передачи за последние 24 часа, там нет ничего из штаба, подходящего под описание.  
– Мы в эфире через две минуты, сэр.  
– Адмирал, мне скоро придется прерваться.  
– Секунду, капитан. Я здесь чтобы сообщить вам о принятии решения наградить вас Пальмовым листом в честь Органианского мира, Орденом славы Звездного флота и внесении благодарности в личное дело за исключительное мужество. Мои поздравления.  
– Это честь, сэр.  
– Я рад. Удачи. Конец связи.  
– Включение через минуту.  
Ниота подошла к нему поправить форму. Они встретились взглядом.  
– Ничего не говори, – предупредил Джим.  
– Расслабься, Джим, – тихо ответила она. – Ты их заслужил. И еще как.  
– Тридцать, – начал отсчет техник.  
Ниота отстранилась оценить свою работу. Джим выпрямился в кресле, приняв позу идеального командира. Она довольно кивнула, чмокнула его в щеку и отступила в сторону. Я хотел последовать за ней, но капитан дотронулся до моей руки.  
Я повернулся, весь во внимании.  
– Пятнадцать.  
– Спок.  
– Четырнадцать.  
– Вы отлично справитесь, капитан. Нет причины волноваться.  
– Я знаю.  
Он замолчал.  
– Одиннадцать.  
– Дело не в этом.  
– Десять.  
– В чем тогда, Джим.  
– Девять. Мистер Спок, отойдите в сторону, пожалуйста. Восемь.  
– Я…   
– Все будет хорошо, Джим.  
Я положил руку ему на плечо и тут же убрал.  
– Я должен идти.  
– Шесть.  
Джим выдохнул и кивнул. Я быстро отошел от его кресла.  
– Пять.  
Казалось, он смотрит в пустоту.  
– Четыре. Три. Два.  
Он опомнился, выпрямился и снова взглянул в камеру.  
– Один. Мы в эфире.  
***   
Лерер Гаэстель: Наш сегодняшний гость – капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк. Мы на прямой видео-связи. Здравствуйте, капитан.  
Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан «Энтерпрайз»: Благодарю за приглашение.  
Л.Г.: Мы все слышали о вашей миссии на Органии и о неожиданном ее окончании. Расскажите нам об этом немного.  
Дж. Т. К.: Я получил сообщение от Звездного флота, что дипломатические переговоры между Федерацией и клингонами прерваны. В Штабе предположили, что следует ожидать нападения клингонов на границах территории Федерации. Мне поручили отследить ситуацию на планете Органия, в то время как ЮСС «Команч» отправился на Омерго, а ЮСС «Калам» отправился на Оркон.   
Л.Г.: Когда вы узнали, что органианцы являются бестелесными энергетическими существами?  
Дж. Т. К.: В начале миссии. В записях Звездного флота Органия числилась планетой, населенной гуманоидами, живущими в обществе с застывшей культурой. Я и мой Первый офицер быстро поняли, что это не так.  
Л.Г.: Как вам пришло в голову начать переговоры с органианцами? Как я понимаю, ваша миссия была сугубо военной, и ее целью было не допустить захват планеты клингонами и обустройства их базы.  
Дж. Т. К.: Это была случайность, если честно. Я не рисковал возможностью ухудшить положение, начиная переговоры с органианцами и пытаясь убедить их прекратить войну. Хотя, ситуация была такова, что без их вмешательства и помощи в том или ином смысле члены моей команды, мой первый офицер да и я сам рано или поздно были бы пойманы, подвергнуты пыткам, чтобы получить информацию и в конечном счете казнены. Когда перед вами маячит подобная перспектива, вы хватаетесь за любую идею.  
Л.Г.: И вы преуспели.  
Дж. Т. К.: Да, к счастью  
Л.Г.: Есть люди, которые считают вмешательство органианцев совершенно неприемлемым. По их мнению, война с клингонами нам необходима и в контексте межгалактической политики, и учитывая межсистемные защитные стратегии. Ваше решение было продиктовано исключительно желанием спасти жизни ваших людей, или были другие факторы, которые заставили вас сделать такой выбор?  
Дж. Т. К.: Забавно получается, ведь органианцы тоже не хотели вмешиваться. Нет, безусловно, у моего решения были и другие причины. Должны были быть, раз органианцы отвергли практически все мои аргументы. Но я продолжал настаивать, и не жалею, что войны не будет.  
Л.Г.: Ваша позиция удивила многих. В Звездном флоте у вас репутация рискового человека. Люди считали, что вы обрадуетесь войне и присущим ей опасностям.  
Дж. Т. К.: Если бы это произошло сразу после «Нарады» и сразу после того, как я получил назначение капитана, возможно, так и было бы. У войны есть качества, которые привлекают. В первый раз, когда я был в сражении, адреналин кружил голову, и разрушения казались красивыми. Чувство, когда ты разносишь что-то на куски, ощущение силы твоего оружия, мощь взрывов, – это трудно описать. Но эмоции быстро поблекли. После того, как пришлось увидеть изнанку всего этого.  
Л.Г.: Многие говорят, что это борьба за свободу против тирании клингонской империи. Что вы об этом думаете?  
Дж. Т. К.: Я слишком близко к полям сражения, чтобы судить объективно. Возможно, по какой-то абстрактной шкале эту войну и можно представить как войну идеологий, борьбу с несправедливостью. Но когда ты в гуще сражения, сложно помнить, что ты сражаешься за что-то абстрактное. Знаете, мне кажется, когда до этого доходит, обычный солдат Федерации или рядовой клингон сражаются за одно и то же.  
Л.Г.: За что же?  
Дж. Т. К.: За тех, кто рядом. За семьи и друзей. За павших. Они сражаются не за какие-то идеалы, но за тех, кто уже отдал свои жизни. Лично я несу службу, потому что мой экипаж со мной и многие погибли, исполняя свой долг. Нельзя обесценивать их жертву, даже если и не так просто сформулировать, ради чего именно они сражались…  
Но если я когда-нибудь стану адмиралом, я вынужден буду смотреть с другой перспективы. Я не пацифист – если нужно сражаться, я буду. Иногда это необходимо – убить, чтобы защитить или отстоять что-то важное. Бывают ситуации, когда дипломатия не применима.  
Л.Г.:И когда же бывает такое?  
Дж. Т. К.: Честно, не знаю. Пока у меня получается с такими ситуациями не сталкиваться.  
Л.Г.: Давайте поговорим о вашем будущем и перспективах. Вы планируете остаться в Звездном флоте, сделать карьеру?  
Дж. Т. К.: Не знаю. Я решаю проблемы по мере поступления. Это только второй год полета, много чего может случиться.  
Л.Г.: С момента вашего первого успеха – удачной ромуланской шпионской миссии – уже второго, если считать вашу встречу с «Нарадой» – люди не перестают интересоваться вашими дальнейшими планами. Кое-кто считает, что вы могли бы баллотироваться на выборах. Не задумывались об этом?  
Дж. Т. К.: Баллотироваться? Я?  
Л.Г.: Куда-нибудь в планетарное правительство или в руководство Федерации. Ваши дипломатические таланты признаны исключительными для капитана, который служит только второй год.  
Дж. Т. К.: Спасибо, но мне кажется, что я не подхожу для такой работы. То есть, пока у меня не выходит представить, что когда-нибудь я захочу участвовать в выборах.  
Л.Г.: Вы никогда не получали предложений? В сети уже давно ходят такие обсуждения.  
Дж. Т. К.: Впервые слышу об этом. У меня вообще-то нет времени следить за всем, что происходит в сети.   
Я могу представить подобное развитие событий исключительно в случае, если не будет никого другого, чтобы заняться этой работой. И даже если бы мне пришлось заниматься этим, нескольких лет хватит, чтобы подготовить преемника. В другом случае, определенно нет. У меня нет политических амбиций.  
Л.Г.: Вы уже упомянули, что это только второй год вашей миссии. Можете рассказать, как вы справляетесь со стрессом?  
Дж. Т. К.: Я вам скажу, что если бы у меня не было такой команды, как на "Энтерпрайз", служба была бы в 10 раз сложнее. Я полностью полагаюсь на своего Первого офицера, коммандера Спока. И все остальные в команде – много раз во время критических ситуаций я требовал от них практически невозможного, и тем не менее они справлялись. Лейтенант-коммандер Монтгомери Скот невероятное количество раз вытаскивал нас из неприятностей, когда риск погибнуть был крайне высок. Мой главный офицер медицинской службы, Леонард Маккой, просто гений. Он столько раз латал меня, что это кажется физически невозможно.  
В последних миссиях я многое узнал о своих заместителях. Я взял на подготовку двух старших офицеров для исполнения командных функций, и они проделали огромную работу. Рулевой лейтенант Сулу и офицер связи лейтенант Ухура недавно получили награды от Звездного флота за великолепное разрешение ситуации с горнами на Цестусе-3. Мой навигатор, лейтенант Чехов, получил признание Межгалактической ассоциации физиков за последние исследования фундаментальных сил и за новые теории возможной материальности времени. Это только несколько примеров.  
Л.Г.: Я читал об исследованиях лейтенанта Чехова. Правда, что он назвал обнаруженную им силу в вашу честь?  
Дж. Т. К.: Это что-то вроде внутренней шутки.  
Л.Г.: Похоже у вас там собралась потрясающая компания.  
Дж. Т. К.: Они лучшие. Половина всего, за что меня хвалят, это результат их работы. Большая честь служить с ними.  
Л.Г.: Звездный флот наградил и вас медалями, это так? Пальмовый лист в честь Органианско мира, медаль Славы и орден Мужества. Если я правильно посчитал, у вас уже полный набор наград – первая за «Нараду», вторая за ромуланскую миссию.  
Дж. Т. К.: Думаю, вы о наградах узнали раньше меня. Мне сообщили прямо перед эфиром.  
Л.Г.:И как ощущения? Вы побили новый рекорд – самый молодой капитан и с таким количеством наград.  
Дж. Т. К.: Это честь получить признание, но честно, я просто делаю свою работу. Нет ничего особенно героического или храброго в этом.  
Л.Г.: Капитан, у нас осталось еще несколько минут. Еще несколько вопросов напоследок?  
Дж. Т. К.: Конечно.  
Л.Г.: Есть ли решения, принятые во время службы, поступки, о которых вы сожалеете?  
Дж. Т. К.: Конечно. Особенно много их в начале моей службы капитаном. Сейчас я бы выбрал другой вариант, если бы обладал сегодняшними знаниями. Но я не могу зацикливаться на этом, потому что если постоянно оглядываться, можно сойти с ума. Лучше учиться на ошибках и не повторять их.  
Л.Г.: Как вы отнеслись к решению Звездного флота отправить вас на несколько серьезных и непростых миссий подряд? Это было не слишком тяжело для вас и для команды?  
Дж. Т. К.: У меня есть определенное мнение о том, как распределяются миссии, но это не важно. Критические ситуации не ждут, пока для вас наступит удачный момент их решить, так что мне и команде просто пришлось справляться. У нас есть способы избавляться от стресса.  
Л.Г.: Были ли острые случаи посттравматического синдрома на корабле?  
Дж. Т. К.: Мы пытаемся помогать всем, и мужчинам, и женщинам, получившим этот синдром, но решить эту проблему на действующем корабле не так просто. Все члены экипажа в подобных случаях предпочитают остаться на службе, но если мой главврач считает необходимым, мы отправляем их на лечение. Требуется время, пространство и безопасное окружение, чтобы избавиться от этой проблемы. Если они захотят снова записаться на «Энтерпрайз», мы будем рады их возвращению.   
Л.Г.: Последний вопрос.  
Дж. Т. К.: Конечно.  
Л.Г.:В прошлом году в интервью для Интер GQ вы выразили свое согласие с существующими в Звездном флоте строгими правилами о недопустимости панибратства и связей среди старшего офицерского состава. На этот счет прошло немало дебатов, множество петиций было подписано, чтобы изменить правила хотя бы для таких пятилетних миссий, как ваша. Что вы об этом думаете?  
Дж. Т. К.: Звездный флот может записать это в мое дело, но на моем корабле нет строгой политики на этот счет. Пока это не влияет на качество работы, я не вижу ничего страшного в существовании близких отношений. Я давно убежден, что это полезно для здоровья, потому что так люди могут снять стресс, поделиться с другим обычными проблемами. И знаете, романы, слухи – это не плохо, отлично отвлекает от напряжения, в котором приходится жить на корабле.  
Л.Г.: Но вы сами, простите за вопрос, не имеете постоянного партнера?  
Дж. Т. К.: Нет. Пока нет.  
Л.Г.: Что ж, капитан Кирк, наше время истекло, мы должны попрощаться. Спасибо большое, что согласились на интервью.  
Дж. Т. К.: Не за что.  
  
***   
– Ты отлично справился, – Леонард хлопнул капитана по спине.  
– Они так и не спросили про орионский вопрос, а вы все так волновались.  
Ниота улыбнулась.  
– Что-нибудь еще, капитан?  
– Мостик твой. Мне нужно снять эту чертову униформу.  
– Без проблем.  
– Где Сулу?  
– Он пошел проверить кое-что со Скотти в инженерную. Они просили извинить их, что не присутствовали на твоем интервью.  
– Это ерунда.  
– Кэптэн, чуть позже будет трансляция передачи анализов политической ситуации. Сделать вам запись?  
– Я отправляюсь спать. Спок, тебе ведь нужна медитация, да?  
– Подтверждаю.  
– Мы на боковую, ребята. Увидимся через несколько часов.


	112. Что они будут помнить о человеке?

– Спок, ты там? – раздался голос Джима из терминала.  
– Да, капитан, – ответил я.  
– Можешь подойти? Нам нужно переговорить.  
– Буду через пару секунд, Джим.  
– Трикодер с записями временной линии с Келлер все еще у тебя?  
– Да.  
– Прихвати его с собой.  
Когда я вошел в его каюту, Джим сидел за компьютером. На столе лежал шарф из Нью-Йорка. Капитан встал.  
– Ты принес? – он пригласил меня сесть жестом и сам сел рядом. Я положил трикодер и посмотрел на экран монитора. Мерцала надпись, требующая пароль.  
– Пароль 77652. И можешь не говорить, что он слишком слабый, я не идиот. Я делаю аккаунт для тебя, но сперва нам нужно решить пару вещей.  
Компьютер Джима видимо использует технологии распознавания лица, кроме технологии проверки отпечатков пальцев и сканирования сетчатки. Кроме этого введено голосовое распознавание и ответ на конкретный вопрос: «Гражданин, как вас зовут?»  
– Меня зовут Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, – ответил Джим. – Теперь твоя очередь. И запомни в точности, что ответишь. Если ты в следующий раз попробуешь получить доступ к терминалу и произнесешь неправильно, сеанс прекратится, и мне придется ломать голову, чтобы все вернуть.  
Я кивнул.  
– "Гражданин, как вас зовут?"  
– Я Спок.  
Я понятия не имел, что у компьютера Джима такая многоуровневая защита.   
– Ты бы видел мой файервол, – рассмеялся он. – Нет, просто я с самого начала обнаружил, что у моего капитанского компьютера нулевая приватность. Федерация может отслеживать его и собирать любую информацию, а я не могу внести никакой коррекции в систему доступа. А здесь я храню то, что я не хочу никому показывать. Этот дополнительный терминал, может быть, нарушение закона…  
– Это незаконно, Джим. Если кто-нибудь доложит, машину могут конфисковать и попробовать вскрыть защиту. Тебя же снимут с должности и отправят под трибунал.  
– Они ничего не вытащат отсюда. Я запрограммировал компьютер на физическое самоуничтожение на случай, если защита не выдержит.   
Я перевел взгляд на трикодер. Стало понятно, что именно Джим собирается делать.  
– Да, – выдохнул он и посмотрел на меня. – Сохраним историю – вулканскую и человеческую, согласен?  
Я кивнул.  
– Мы отправим данные в Звездный флот, их историкам, им будет, чем заняться. Здесь же золотые копи информации.  
– А линия истории Эдит Келлер?   
– Я не хочу ее уничтожать. Может случиться, что однажды она нам пригодится, и… – он помолчал, его взгляд стал отсутствующим. – Я не хочу просто стереть ее и город из памяти. Мы загрузим ее в этот терминал, сотрем все из банка памяти трикодера – мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал тщательнейшую работу, Спок, никаких ошибок  
– Я понял, Джим.  
– Загрузи данные в терминал, пусть они будут здесь, пока нам не понадобятся или... до еще какой ситуации. До моей смерти, к примеру. Ну, не знаю.  
Я подключил трикодер к компьютеру Джима и начал процесс загрузки. На это нужно было много времени, так как мы собрали значительное количество информации.  
– Спок.  
– Капитан.  
– Если я умру… К этому компьютеру есть доступ только у тебя.  
Я не хотел обсуждать возможность гибели капитана.  
– Джим, наша работа полна случайностей, но ты не…  
– Нет, не перебивай, Спок, это важно. К этому компьютеру доступ есть только у тебя. Я не даю тебе полный доступ, но если я умру, пройди все уровни безопасности и введи в командную строку «cd JTK33284». Тебя поперекидывает немного, но, в конце концов, откроется все.  
Я не знал, что на это ответить.  
– Что я должен буду сделать с этими файлами?  
– Сохрани их. Прослушай, если захочешь. Часть из них – журнал капитана. Честно, там ничего особо интересного. Просто я параноик. Не отправляй их в Звездный флот. Не хочу, чтобы их историки сунули туда нос, с них станется, еще напишут книгу о моей жизни. Я немало читал, как писаки обсуждают правильность решения моего отца на «Кельвине». Или приказ Пайка, когда он отправился на «Нараду». Кто они, мать их, такие, чтобы судить? Их там не было.  
– Ты опасаешься, что твои действия будут неверно расценены?  
– Я знаю, что так и будет, Спок. Иногда приходит в голову, что меня будут помнить как самого жуткого убийцу за всю историю человечества. Шесть миллиардов вулканцев. Шестьсот миллионов человек. А сколько еще впереди.  
– Джим, за последние три миссии ты установил дипломатические отношения с двумя ранее неизвестными космическими расами, предотвратил гражданскую войну на планете и спас переговорный процесс между Федерацией и Клингонской империей. И после этого ты можешь верить, что несешь ответственность за смерти на Вулкане и за погибших в Третьей мировой?  
– Во-первых, я бы не справился без тебя и «Энтерпрайз». Сулу и Ниота показали Метронам, что мы не раса безжалостных убийц, Ниота инициировала переговоры с Горнами. Ты, император и Сладдек составили мирное соглашение. А органианцы спасли переговоры. Что же до Вулкана, я не это имел в виду. Я в курсе, что не я нажал на спусковой крючок. Не я создал сингулярность, не я бомбил Нью-Йорк. Но… – он отвел взгляд. – Но я чувствую, что мог что-то сделать, изменить правила, повлиять на вероятности, предотвратить это. Спасти миллиарды. Понимаешь, иногда невозможно остановить и не представлять, что бы было, если…   
Джим встал и стал ходить по комнате, затем остановился передо мной.  
– Я просто человек, Спок, – тихо продолжил он. – Помнишь, перед тем, как мы спустились на планету, энсин Гэллоуей сказал, что «Энтерпрайз» – лучший корабль Федерации?  
– Я помню.  
– Они думают, что я герой.  
– Кто они, Джим?  
– Все. Об этом твердят в сети, это написано на лицах новоприходящих. Ногура при каждой связи разговаривает так, словно я призовой жеребец флота. Они считают, что я полубог, неуязвимый и несокрушимый.  
Спок, а я просто человек. Куда бы я ни пошел, люди смотрят так, словно я могу воскрешать из мертвых и решать все проблемы щелчком пальцев. Ты же присутствовал на интервью. Тот парень был абсолютно серьезен, они хотят, чтобы я баллотировался и боролся за кресло в Совете Федерации. Они просто не понимают. Все считают, что у меня дар Мидаса, что я творю золото одним прикосновением.  
Господи, я же просто служу на корабле, исследую космос – и это все, чего мне когда-либо хотелось. Я не желаю править миллионами, мне не нужна такая власть. Управлять кораблем уже само по себе сложно. Я хотел бы, чтобы жизнь людей изменилась, но не стану издавать ради этого законы. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы люди были свободны. Свободны жить, думать, действовать так, как они чувствуют, для них лучше. Я никогда не жаждал власти, но люди продолжают мне ее предлагать.  
С тобой по-другому. Ты видел, как я совершал ошибки. Ты никогда не смотрел на меня, как на какого-то героя – и не забывал напоминать, что я самый большой идиот во вселенной. Ты видел меня, а не чудесного капитана Кирка. Не героя войны, не дипломата или еще кем они там меня считают. Да, я постоянно думаю, что бы было, если бы. Я сомневаюсь. Но ты видел меня и ты знаешь, что я просто человек.  
Джим уставился на экран компьютера, по которому пробегали строчки загружаемой из трикодера информации.  
Его слова эхом отдавались в моей голове.  
 _Но с тобой все по-другому. Ты видел меня и ты знаешь, что я просто человек._  
Я искал, что ответить, но мне нечего было сказать. Снова посмотрев на Джима, я увидел в его глазах отсвет пережитого тяжелого опыта, заметил на лице новые морщины, последствия стресса и груза ответственности. На его широких плечах лежало осознание собственной власти – власти изменить вселенную и повлиять на всех живущих в ней. Юношеские черты исчезли, лицо стало лицом зрелого человека.  
  
Хотя Джим и не понимает, почему все тянутся к нему, я мог бы объяснить причину. В его характере есть величие особого рода и сострадание, так редко встречаемое во вселенной. В нем есть сила, в нем чувствуется твердая уверенность, что жизнь стоит того, чтобы ее прожить, что за свободу стоит бороться, что надежда никогда не исчезнет. В Джиме всегда были эти качества, но неограненные, непроверенные временем. Раньше его уверенность шла под руку с нахальством и безрассудством молодости, он путал сочувствие с жалостью, которую другие часто ему демонстрировали. Сейчас все иначе.  
Он стоит рядом со мной, не просто человек, но Человек.  
Джим дорого заплатил за свое взросление. То, что вместе со зрелостью ему пришлось признать, что у его возможностей есть пределы, болью отдается в моей груди, и в то же время меня наполняет жгучая гордость из-за того, что я служу под руководством такого человека. Из-за того, что он считает меня другом, доверяет мне.  
  
– Спок.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Когда я умру, пусть меня кремируют.  
– Джим, Звездный флот займется всеми необходимыми процедурами.  
– Нет, – качает он головой. – Они оденут меня в парадное, засунут в гроб и накроют сверху флагом Федерации. Не хочу, чтобы вокруг моего тела устраивали ритуальные танцы.  
Я не стал подбирать слов. Он рассчитывал, что я буду с ним искренен, и я сказал правду.  
– Джим, ты и этот корабль уже давно для миллионов являетесь символом, может быть, для миллиардов – со временем. Твоя жизнь, то, что ты совершил – вдохновляет их. Ты – символ, тут не избежать ошибок в суждениях. Одни верят, что знают тебя, они будут искать твоего расположения. Но найдутся и другие, кто будет жестоко тебя критиковать. Твое наследие изучат, биографы напишут книги и настроят массу предположений о твоей жизни и мотивациях. Твой образ романтизируют, сделают из него карикатуру, надругаются, канонизируют, будут манипулировать соответственно собственным целям. В этом особенность существования публичной фигуры, и ты не сможешь это контролировать. Если ты погибнешь в бою, я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы тебя кремировали, но у меня мало шансов против гигантской бюрократической машины Звездного Флота и Федерации. Они захотят отдать почести твоему телу, прославить твою смерть, и они обязательно извлекут из этого пользу.  
Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не гонишься за славой и властью, ты не ради этого стал капитаном «Энтерпрайз». Однако, реальность такова, что ты несешь огромную ответственность, как все лидеры. Ты человек, но все ждут от тебя чудес, отказываются сомневаться, ведь для них ты – символ, архетип – одинокий герой, пробивающий свой путь сквозь тернии жизни, человек невероятной силы, повергающий всех врагов. Твои «приключении» на «Энтерпрайз» наверняка станут легендами. И, как легенда, ты будешь бессмертен.  
Я посмотрел на Джима. Блики от экрана компьютера превратили его лицо в мозаику света и тени.  
– Я никогда к этому не стремился. Я не хочу бессмертия, Спок.  
Я выдохнул.  
  
Бессмертие – только тень, слабая замена настоящей жизни. В легендах сохраняется основное, но что будет с деталями? Моменты, как вот этот, когда он стоит передо мной, и в его глазах тревога? Безличные анналы истории не сохранят этого. В них будет говориться, что он был землянином, смертным, способным ошибаться, с несгибаемым характером. Но что они знают о человеке? Чего ему все это стоит?  
  
 _Но с тобой все по-другому. Ты видел меня, и знаешь, что я просто человек._  
  
Он стоит прямо передо мной. Он тут – измученный всем, через что нам пришлось пройти. Капитанской маски, которой он так легко пользуется, нет на его лице. Он держится. Продолжает двигаться вперед, неся в себе потери и все забытое.  
 _«Останься», – шепчет он, удерживая меня._  
  
Картина всплывает в памяти: Джим на Бруклинском мосте, и ветер взъерошивает его волосы. На его лице необычное выражение – это свобода в чистом виде. Он идет рядом, и в его глазах невозможно прочитать ни мыслей, ни эмоций. Просто фигура человека на фоне кабелей моста, синего неба, желтого света и линии небоскребов.  
  
 _Я не хочу бессмертия, Спок.  
  
Ты веришь в меня?_ – его глаза блестят в темноте, отражая свет миллиардов звезд.  
  
 _Но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить;  
  
Я не хочу бессмертия, Спок_.  
– Я знаю, Джим.  
Он сел рядом со мной.  
– Да, я знаю, что ты знаешь, – он усмехнулся.  
Между нами повисло уютное молчание.  
– Капитан?  
– Чего?  
– Сколько часов ты смог поспать за свой биологический суточный цикл?  
– Хм…   
Я внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Я подремал немного.  
– И сколько именно ты дремал?  
– Пару часов? В лучшем случае.  
Я снова посмотрел на него.  
– Мне снятся сны, – больше он ничего не сказал. А мне не нужно было спрашивать, что именно ему снится.  
– Они уйдут. Они всегда проходят. Через недельку.  
– Это неприемлемо.  
– Спок, ты ничего с этим не можешь поделать.  
– Некоторые специальные вулканские техники могут помочь.  
– Все нормально. Со мной все будет в порядке. Я же до этого как-то жил? Цестус 3 – это не самое страшное, что я видел в жизни, хотя некоторые моменты на Органии придется забывать долго.  
– Джим.  
– Кстати, может, останешься сегодня здесь? Займись отчетами или чем-нибудь еще. Это поможет. Ненавижу быть один в пустой комнате. Особенно после…  
Я кивнул.  
– Конечно, Джим.  
– Классно.  
***   
Он спит, его дыхание кажется легким. Я стараюсь производить как можно меньше шума, потому что его легко разбудить.  
  
Воспоминание…  
 _– Разве ваш тест сам по себе не обман? Я хочу сказать, вашу программу нельзя переиграть.  
– Вы исключаете сценарии, в которых победа невозможна.  
– При любом сценарии победа возможна.   
– В таком случае вы не только нарушили правила, но и не поняли суть упражнения.  
– Прошу вас, просветите меня.   
– Капитан не способен обмануть смерть, кадет Кирк, вам, как никому другому, должно быть это известно.  
– Почему мне?  
– Ваш отец, лейтенант Джордж Кирк, принял командование незадолго до гибели, не так ли?   
– Вас уязвило, что я прошел ваш тест…   
– Больше того, вы не смогли постичь главную цель теста.  
– Просветите меня еще раз.  
– Целью теста было ощутить страх – страх перед лицом неизбежной смерти, принять его, научиться сохранять контроль над собой и экипажем. Этим качеством должен обладать каждый капитан.  
_  
Да, это воспоминание.  
Я был глупцом.  
До сих пор я не понимал значения собственных слов.  
 _  
Когда я умру, пусть меня кремируют. Доступ к этому компьютеру есть только у тебя.  
Я не хочу бессмертия, Спок._  
 _Ты веришь в меня?_  – спрашивал он меня, кажется, вечность назад, еще до прибытия на Деневу. Я ответил, что «собрал обширные данные и провел тщательный анализ, в результате которого получил впечатляющие статистические результаты». Такой неуклюжий ответ – столько лишних слов. Мне следовало быть честным и просто ответить «да».  
Я верю в него. Я убивал ради него, лгал, я готов за него умереть. Я был рядом и готов следовать за ним до края вселенной. Я видел его и я верю в него.  
Джим спит, его дыхание еле заметно. Никогда не думал, что он позволит мне разделить его мысли, что настанет день, когда он признает собственные пределы, свою смертность и примет это с достоинством и честью.  
Никакая компьютерная симуляция не сможет этому научить. Не многие могут понять это и продолжить жить. Большинство, оставив иллюзии, теряют внутренний огонь. А Джим продолжает гореть. Он не верит в сценарии без возможности выигрыша не из-за слепого отрицания или упертой наивности, это следствие тяжелого жизненного опыта. Как скульптор трудится над куском мрамора, так опыт создает из него шедевр.  
  
 _Но с тобой все по-другому. Ты видел меня и ты знаешь, что я просто человек._  
  
Галактика сохранит память о нем, как о великом герое. На пыльных страницах истории воздвигнут памятники его жизни.  
Но что будут помнить о человеке?


	113. Энтерпрайз. Карты.

Офицеры «Энтерпрайз» собрались в зале отдыха. Сулу и Павел уже устроились за столом. Павел рассказывал последние новости, а Сулу раздавал карты. Ниота и Кристина подошли к ним, неся напитки и еду.  
– Кардассианский рассвет?  
– Eto mne.  
– Значит, Юнглинг тебе.  
– Ага. Спасибо, Йота.  
Ниота улыбнулась.  
– Крис, куда поставить твой Клабианский огненный чай?  
– Вот сюда. А Спок ест пиццу?   
– Нет, он не ест сыр.  
– Ах, да. Пойду, приготовлю что-нибудь, – она вышла из комнаты.  
– Во что играем? – спросила Ниота, выставляя на стол три Будвайзера, два Гиннеса, две кружки с Одель 90 Шилинг элем, кувшин Сангрии и бутылку Эйвери Мефистофель стаута.  
Ниота всегда любила много алкоголя на вечеринках.  
– В Червы, – откликнулся Сулу. – В командах по двое, в каждом раунде игроки меняются. Я с Пашей, Крис с доком, ты со Скотти, Джим со Споком. Знаешь, как играть?  
– Мне когда-то объясняли, но я уже забыла.  
– Я не понимаю эту забавную игру, про которую Хикару говорит. Я считаю,  _esli mi igraem v karti,_  то это должен быть покер.  
– Ни за что. Я тебе постоянно проигрываю, понятия не имею, почему.  
– Из-за его больших наивных глаз, – хихикнула Ниота. – Не поручусь, что он не придумал какую-нибудь систему для просчитывания карт в покере.  
–  _Yа?_  Ничего такого я не делал! – возмутился он.  
– Я тебе верю, Паша, – успокоил Сулу.  
– Так как в это играть?  
– На самом деле это не сложно. У нас 4 команды, значит у каждой по 13 карт. Задача набрать как можно меньше очков.  
– Тут как-то замешана пиковая дама?  
– Точно. Нужно избавиться от червей – каждая карта стоит очко, а дама пик приносит целых 13, если вы, конечно, не прокрутите динамо, или, как говорят «выстрелите по луне».  
– Что за странная игра – где «стреляют в луну». А в солнце там случайно не стреляют?  
– Ты бесишься, потому что хочешь играть в покер.  
–  _Tochno_.   
– О чем он тут плачется? – вмешался Леонард. Окинув взглядом, что предлагалось из алкоголя, он взял стаут и присвистнул: – Откуда такое сокровище?  
– Так и знала, что тебе понравится.  
– Черт побери, женщина, где ты была всю мою жизнь? – Леонард открыл бутылку и сделал глоток.  
Ниота рассмеялась. Доктор чокнулся с Сулу, и они выпили вместе.  
– Во что играем? Если в покер, то я пасс – когда за столом русский, я в покер не играю.  
– Видишь? – Сулу выразительно глянул на Павла, который неверяще покачал головой. – Мы играем в Червы.  
– Отлично. Это командная игра?  
– Да. Кстати, где остальные?  
– Я пойду вытащу Скотти из инженерной, – вызвалась Ниота. – Беда с ним.  
– Тадам, вот и пицца! – объявила Кристина, заходя.  
– Обожаю женщин на нашем корабле! – искренне объявил Леонард.  
Сулу и Павел подхватили по куску. Через несколько минут вернулась Ниота вместе со Скотти. Он что-то недовольно бурчал, и Ниота просто подала ему бутылку с элем.  
– И что? Думаешь, достаточно бутылки, и я смирюсь, что меня вытащили из лаборатории, когда я был на грани открытия? – он отхлебнул эля. – Тебе явно придется придумать еще что-нибудь, лапочка. Сама понимаешь, – он снова глотнул напитка, – когда возишься с формулами транспортировки – это тебе не рак чихнул. Вот отправлю твоего бигля путешествовать по вселенной, посмотрим, что ты на это скажешь.  
Он подхватил кусок пиццы и продолжил преследовать Ниоту.  
– Скотти…  
– Нет, ты можешь представить, сколько я работал над этой формулой? Какие открываются возможности, если воспринимать вселенную, как пространство в движении? Нет, ты не представляешь.  
– Скотти, ты пытался транспортировать кучу грейпфрутов на «Фаррагаут». Сейчас они в неисследованном пространстве и идут на варпе 8.  
– У нас с Геффеном были кое-какие разногласия в прошлом.  
– Ты просто пытался его напугать.  
– Что не делает исследования менее ценными, – сказал он, откусывая очередной кусок и отпивая эля. – Это что? – он глянул на бутылку. – Ты где это достала?  
Ниота закатила глаза.  
– Бууу! – прошептал Джим мне в ухо. Я повернулся к нему. Он улыбался.  
– Почему ты прячешься?  
– Я не прячусь, Джим. Я просто наблюдаю за командой.  
Он выразительно на меня глянул.  _Ага, я так и поверил._  
– Да ладно, пойдем, – он подтолкнул меня в спину.  
– А вот и они! – воскликнула Кристина. – Ну, наконец-то. Можно начинать.  
Джим подхватил гиннес и устроился в кресле. Сулу с мастерством профессионала перемешал карты и начал их раздавать.  
– Во что играем, в покер? Мне нужно отыграться у Чехова.  
– Нет, – заявили несколько голосов в унисон.  
Джим поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
– Ладно-ладно, я все понял. Никакого покера, – он посмотрел на свой Гиннес. – Тогда во что играем?  
– Червы. Команды по двое.  
– Класс. Мы со Споком вас обставим.  
***   
– Ну, – Маккой выложил на стол пару крестей. – Так что там произошло?  
– Где там? – откликнулся Джим, пока я изучал карты.  
Мне выпал интересный набор. Если моя стратегия будет успешной, мы с Джимом сможем запросто выиграть этот раунд.  
– В Городе на Краю Вечности, – Сулу переводил взгляд с меня на Джима.  
– Сколько времени вы там провели, кэптен?  
– Неделю….  
– Две недели, – мы ответили одновременно и переглянулись.  
– Две недели – неделю, – попробовали мы снова.  
Джим положил руку мне на плечо и притянул к себе.  
– Я сам разберусь, Спок, – тихо сказал он. Я кивнул.  
– Некоторое время, – закончил Джим, пожав плечами.  
Я наблюдал за выражением лиц команды. Леонард ухмылялся, Ниота просто лучилась, Кристина смотрела понимающе, а Скотти поднял бутылку и отсалютовал капитану, словно поздравляя. Павел широко улыбался, а Сулу выразительно сверкал глазами.  
Джим сделал вид, что ничего этого не заметил.  
– Если хотите, ребята, почитайте мой рапорт.  
– Обязательно. Но ты вечно не договариваешь в отчетах, а я уверен, что в этот раз много чего разного осталось за кадром. Ни за что не поверю, что вы со Споком застряли в прошлом только на неделю.  
– У вас есть основания сомневаться в правдивости его слов, доктор?  
– О, решил ему в этом подыграть, Спок?  
– В чем «в этом», доктор? Выражайтесь понятнее. Что именно вы имеете в виду?  
– Леонард, оставь. Они ничего не скажут, спрашивай – не спрашивай, – рассмеялась Кристина. – Парочка конспираторов.  
– Давно пора, – пробормотал Сулу и вдруг вскрикнул. – Черт возьми!  
– Что такое? Что еще? – Павел разглядывал свою раздачу.  
– Он собирается «стрелять по луне».  
– Что? – Ниота посмотрела на меня.  
Скотти передвинул стул поближе к ней и уставился в их карты.  
– Только без паники, – заявила Кристина. – Если мы будем сотрудничать, ничего у них не получится.  
– У кого-нибудь есть идеи, сколько у него собрано червей? – спросил Сулу.  
– Похоже, эту игру уже не спасти. Он вечно скидывает в конце, и, видно, не собирается менять тактику, – Скотти подмигнул, когда я выиграл следующий круг, снова собрав всех червей. – Вы опасный тип, мистер Спок, очень опасный.  
– Мы _не должны_  набрать 26 очков. Сулу, хоть какие-нибудь бубны есть?  
– Черт, да он об нас ноги вытирает.  
– Как вы могли это допустить! – простонал Леонард, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
– Это вы нас отвлекли от игры разговорами, – откликнулся Чехов. Я заметил, что он пытается просчитать какую-то стратегию, чтобы не допустить моего выигрыша.  
– Ну хоть у кого-нибудь есть что-нибудь, чтобы... ой-йо! – воскликнула Ниота, когда я выиграл следующий круг, забрав еще одну червовую карту.  
Джим смотрел, как я методично выкладываю карту за картой, разбивая любые уловки против нас. Мы сыграли последний раунд, и он, с ухмылкой, которая становилась все шире и шире, открыл тринадцать карт и даму пик.  
– Круто, – произнес он.  
Я только кивнул.  
– Черт побери, мы охрененны!  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Вне всякого сомнения.  
На лицах остальных читалась готовность убивать.  
– Это не должно повториться, – простонал Сулу.   
– Soglasen.  
Скотти рассмеялся и поднял бутылку в шутливом салюте. Я кивнул, когда он отпил из нее.  
– Ну все, Джим, ты покойник.  
– Смирись.  
***   
– Ладно, ребята, мне пора на боковую, – сказал Джим, поднимаясь со стула.  
Бутылки из-под пива стояли пустыми, остатки пиццы сохли на тарелках. Все расслабились, алкоголь разбавил стресс, накопившийся за последние четыре миссии. Несколько часов без экстренных ситуаций, скандалов, без проблем. Мы сыграли два раунда, каждый до сотни очков. В первом выиграл доктор Маккой и Кристина Чэпелл – она на удивление хорошо разбирается в многообразии карточных игр.  
– Просто это самый быстрый способ подружиться. Мой отец часто менял работу, и мы переезжали. Я рано сообразила, что в школе быстрее находишь компанию, если играешь в карты. Я много игр помню. А некоторые сама выдумала.  
Второй раунд выиграли мы. И хотя Павел смог «подстрелить луну», мы с Джимом справлялись с задачей не набирать большого количества очков.  
– Угу. Я тож что-то подустал, – зевнул Скотти.   
– Ну нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока мы тут не уберемся, – скомандовала Ниота.  
– Просто надзирательница на плантациях, а не женщина. Понятия не имею, почему я с этим мирюсь, – проворчал Скотти, собирая бутылки и спуская их в утилизатор. – Ниота, у меня есть идея получше.  
– Нет.  
– Мы можем забрать их и использовать в моем эксперименте. Гениально! Все во имя великой цели, на благо науки.  
– Нет, Скотти. Держи, – она вручила ему еще один поднос с мусором и добавила тихо: – Сумасшедший шотландец.  
– Я все слышу!  
Джим наклонился ко мне, задумчиво глядя на Ниоту и Скотти.  
– Кажется, он ей нравится.


	114. Энтерпрайз. К черту дипломатию.

Нас пригласили на дипломатический прием на планете Ф-Михрсей. Джим решительно не хотел участвовать, но его присутствие было обязательным, так как его пригласили в качестве почетного гостя. После интервью и множества новостей о его достижениях Джим стал довольно популярной политической фигурой как в Федерации, так и в чужих мирах.   
– Если парень захочет стать президентом какой-нибудь планетки, ему стоит только пальцем шевельнуть, и миров пять будут умолять его править у них, – бурчал Леонард.  
Доктор немного преувеличивает, но количество посланий, получаемых Джимом по субкосмическому радио, увеличилось экспоненциально. В первый раз он открыл подобное сообщение на мостике, на экране появилась женщина и во всеуслышание призналась ему в вечной любви и страсти. Послание содержало несколько предложений руки и сердца, включая заявления: «Хочу от тебя ребенка!» Джим застыл в капитанском кресле, красный от смущения, а офицеры на мостике не могли сдержать истерический смех. Мистер Скотт тоже смеялся до слез, – в прямом смысле слова, – посмотрев видео и реакцию капитана.  
– Может, замолчите уже? – Джим спрятал лицо в ладони. – Господи, я этого не переживу.  
  
У меня есть подозрение, что Ниота, вопреки приказу Джима, распространила копию послания среди команды. Весь корабль это видел и легко цитировал по памяти. Джим держался стоически, хотя изрядно разозлился, когда Павел и Сулу решили разыграть сценку во время дежурства. Павел изображал женщину, делающую предложение.  
– Ох, Джим, ты сводишь меня с ума! Кэптен, пожалуйста, я хотеть от вас детей. Я так сильно их хотеть, я хотеть вас всего, прекраснейший кэптен Кирк. Мы проведем вместе восхитительную ночь…  
Сулу в это время изображал капитана и принимал предложение.   
– Да, детка, да, давай, я так тебя так отлюблю …  
– О, кэптен!  
Остаток смены Джим гонялся по кораблю за Сулу и Чеховым, угрожая им жестокой физической расправой. Поймать их ему не удалось.  
– Вы покойники! Слышите меня? Покойники! – кричал он, пока я вытаскивал фазер из его скрюченных пальцев.  
– Джим, – я выразительно посмотрел на него.  
– Что? Это не смешно!   
– Насколько я понимаю, подтрунивание и «розыгрыши» – это типичный земной способ показать привязанность к человеку.  
– И что? Я знаю. И все равно не смешно!  
– После всего, через что нам пришлось пройти, немного юмора не помешает.  
– Не за мой счет, – буркнул он.  
Я снова посмотрел на него.  
– У нас есть еще немного свободного времени. Кажется, я обещал тебе, когда все наши миссии закончатся, мы вернемся к шахбоксу.  
Джим просиял.  
– Правда? Я готов.  
К концу второго раунда Джим остался без сил, но был полностью счастлив. Он просто излучал довольство.  
Я счел этот момент идеальным, чтобы вернуться к обсуждению дипломатической вечеринки.  
– Хорошо. Ладно, я пойду, – воздохнул он. – Но только при условии, что и ты пойдешь.  
– Ниота, энсин Боллинжер и я будем тебя сопровождать.  
  
Вот так я и оказался во дворце на планете Ф-Михрсей, где был вовлечен в беседу с дипломатом, который с упорством добивался моего внимания. Это создание – я не уверен, какого оно пола, – совершенно не понимает нюансов языка тела. Сомневаюсь, что оно вообще осознает значение слова «нет». Я оглядываюсь, ища взглядом Джима, который тоже втянут в дискуссию с другим дипломатом о каких-то экономических договоренностях между двумя малоизвестными звездными системами.  
Ему скучно, это очевидно. Его собеседник этого не замечает. Я начинаю понимать, что никто кроме меня не видит, что Джим скучает, его маска капитана крепко держится на лице. Он кивает и уместно комментирует, когда нужно. Наши действия похожи, я тоже киваю и вставляю подходящие комментарии в правильный момент, хотя все мои мысли направлены на Джима.  
Бессмысленный обмен репликами, который, по мнению моего собеседника, является беседой, тянется часами. В какой-то момент я замечаю краем глаза, как Джим обрывает свой разговор и идет ко мне.  
– Прошу прощения, но я должен ненадолго украсть у вас моего Первого офицера, – говорит он резко. Я задерживаю взгляд на его ладони на моем предплечье. Через контакт транслируются раздражение, гнев, ревность.  
– Джим? Я чем-то тебя расстроил?  
– Он… она… оно… о, черт, оно к тебе клеилось. И не оставило бы тебя в покое.  
– Капитан, вам не стоит чувствовать себя оскорбленным из-за меня.  
Джим втягивает меня в темную и пустую комнату.  
– Джим, этот дипломат с Майкуа-трес-лиаа не пойдет на контакт, если мы не попытаемся…  
– К черту дипломатию, – выдыхает он, толкает меня к стене, кладет ладонь мне под затылок и целует.


	115. Термогенезис. Первый контакт.

Он целует меня. Нежно.  
Затем настойчивее.   
Мир замирает, пока неназванные чувства струятся по моим венам, и я не ощущаю больше ничего, кроме его прикосновений.  
Прежде чем я успеваю ответить, он прерывает поцелуй.   
Целую вечность мы смотрим друг на друга.  
Он отшатывается, чтобы сбежать. Я ловлю его за руку. Через прикосновения легко читаются его эмоции, его  _черт черт черт этого не должно было случиться все испортил все окончательно испортил не бросай меня пожалуйста не бросай я все объясню хотел поцеловать тебя хотел прикоснуться почувствовать поцеловать ощутить блядь контролируй себя Кирк черт возьми не уходи пожалуйста не оставляй меня я могу объяснить_  
Я притягиваю его ближе и целую. Нежно.   
 _недоверие_  
Я снова целую его. Он отвечает.  
Я прерываю поцелуй и делаю шаг назад. Я не могу полностью поверить, что это происходит наяву. Почему я это сделал? Я горю внутри и чувствую себя целым.   
Я делаю вдох.  
Он шагает вперед и прижимается ко мне. Он снова меня целует медленно и интимно. Его веки вздрагивают, и я смотрю в его синие глаза.  
  
 _Когда рукою недостойной грубо  
Я осквернил святой алтарь – прости.  
Как два смиренных пилигрима, губы  
Лобзаньем смогут след греха смести. _  
  
Я нерешительно отвечаю, затем становлюсь смелее. Глаза закрываются сами. Наши прикосновения неуклюжи, мы сталкиваемся носами.  
Джим терпелив и настойчив. Он чуть склоняет голову и кладет ладонь мне на лицо, чтобы помочь мне найти его губы.   
  
 _Любезный пилигрим, ты строг чрезмерно  
К своей руке: лишь благочестье в ней.  
Есть руки у святых: их может, верно,  
Коснуться пилигрим рукой своей. _  
  
Мои губы размыкаются на секунду, и он меняет ритм. Быстрее, медленнее, скользит по моей верхней губе, терзает нижнюю.   
Я отвечаю ему тем же. Его рука скользит по моему лицу, касаясь пси-точек, замирает на шее. Затем его язык чуть касается моих губ. Он ведет большим пальцем по линии моей щеки.  
  
 _Даны ль уста святым и пилигримам?_  
  
Я отодвигаюсь, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая. Меня одолевают противоречивые чувства, но не получается их распознать.  
Джим смотрит, его глаза затуманены, и он снова притягивает меня к себе, настаивая.   
  
 _Да, – для молитвы, добрый пилигрим._  
  
Я и не знал, что язык настолько чувствителен.   
  
 _Святая! Так позволь устам моим  
Прильнуть к твоим – не будь неумолима._   
  
Моя рука остается на его бедре, пока мы исследуем друг друга губами.  
Он игривый и страстный. Правой рукой он поддерживает меня под затылок, а левую кладет мне на талию, прижимая к себе.   
  
 _Не двигаясь, святые внемлют нам._    
  
Поцелуй становится сильнее с каждой секундой. Я отвечаю с не меньшей горячностью.   
  
 _Недвижно дай ответ моим мольбам._  
  
Мы отрываемся друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Глаза Джима сверкают. Я не могу насмотреться на его лицо – гладкие щеки, мягкий изгиб лба, внутренние уголки глаз, крылья носа, арки бровей, небольшие впадины на висках, ямочка на подбородке, его земные округлые уши, ровная линия волос…  
  
 _О, твой упрек меня смущает!_  
  
Я целую его с нежностью и обвожу языком линию нижней губы, прижимаюсь губами к левому уголку его губ, поднимаюсь вверх по линии челюсти до основания левого уха. Моя рука оглаживает его бедро.  
Джим замирает. Его глаза закрыты. Когда я прикусываю его мочку, он громко втягивает воздух.   
  
 _Вина с тебя снята._  
  
Я добираюсь до его шеи.  
Он стонет.  
Моя рука скользит под его форменный свитер. Его руки притягивают меня ближе, и он снова меня целует.  
В его прикосновении просьба, в его прикосновении требование. Его язык исследует мой рот, затем исчезает. Джим легко прикусывает и начинает посасывать мою нижнюю губу. Я издаю стон и чувствую, как ускоряется пульс под кожей Джима. Я прерываю поцелуй и начинаю новый, расплачиваясь той же монетой, исследуя каждый миллиметр его рта. Пальцы запутываются в его волосах, наши языки сплетаются, когда…   
– Капитан Кирк? 

Мы отодвигаемся друг от друга, тяжело дыша. В глазах Джима читается, что, возможно, если мы будем стоять тихо, то тот, кто его ищет, уйдет.  
Слышится голос Ниоты.  
– Энсин, я уже осмотрела эту комнату. Кажется, капитан где-то в саду, или в оранжерее. Может, поищете там?   
Пауза.  
– Джим, Спок, у вас десять минут, и вам придется вернуться. Это максимум, который я могу объяснить собравшимся. И в следующий раз, выбирайте комнату с дверью.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, она уходит.  
Джим беззвучно смеется, уткнувшись мне в шею, затем смотрит на меня с ослепительной улыбкой и шепчет на ухо.  
– Кажется, она заслуживает повышения, как думаешь? – он целует кончик моего уха. – Или хотя бы внесения благодарности в личное дело.  
Я не успеваю ответить, он снова целует меня, его руки оказывается под моей футболкой, скользят по спине, прохладные ладони оставляют восхитительный след на моей коже. Я вздрагиваю от прикосновения.  
 _так хотел так ждал мечтал так давно о боже Спок так давно чертовы фантазии Спок насколько же лучше в реальности только не исчезай пожалуйста не уходи не оставляй меня_  
Сила его эмоций, его жажда и желание меня смущают. Я переключаю фокус с эмоций на его действия, которые куда проще и невероятно возбуждают.   
Десять минут заканчиваются слишком быстро.  
  
 _Идём, идём! —  
Ступай, – последний гость покинул дом. _  
  
Мы пытаемся привести себя в порядок. Прежде чем мы выходим из комнаты, он снова меня целует, и я отвечаю. Затем он отпускает меня. Я делаю два шага, и он снова ловит меня за руку и снова целует, затем выталкивает из комнаты. Я иду по коридору в зал. Прежде чем войти в комнату, полную дипломатов, я задерживаюсь на секунду за колонной, чтобы собраться. Сердце бьется неровно, каждый вздох ощущается как откровение. Что-то течет во мне, отравляет, грозит поглотить целиком. Я подавляю чувства насколько могу и возвращаюсь в круг дипломатов. Иногда я ловлю на себе взгляд Джима, его глаза сияют.  
Ниота подходит ко мне с хитрым выражением на лице.   
 _– Mapenzi ni kikohozi, hayawezi kufichika._    
Я вопросительно смотрю на нее.  
Ее взгляд становится серьезным.  
– Мы давно все знаем.  
Я с легким недоумением киваю. Телларитский дипломат с сопровождающим подходят ко мне, по всей видимости, желая что-то обсудить. Прежде чем отойти, Ниота удерживает меня за руку.  
– Не причини ему боли, Спок.  
Она уходит.  
От ее слов что-то сжимается у меня в груди. Я заставляю себя расслабиться, контролирую себя. Внутри все горит – но я не позволю этому меня поработить. Я направляю свое внимание на нового собеседника.  
Весь вечер я чувствую на себе взгляд Джима.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - в тексте используется фрагмент из драмы Шекспира "Ромео и Джульетта" 1 акт сцена 5 в переводе Щепкиной-Куперник.  
> ** - Mapenzi ni kikohozi, hayawezi kufichika - поговорка на суахили, "любовь как кашель, не спрячешь".
> 
> !!!%%%%!!!! они это сделали, йо-моё, как говорит Паша!


	116. Термогенез. Пламя.

Мы с Джимом стоим друг напротив друга на платформе транспортатора. Нас только что подняли с планеты. Он смотрит на меня. Я же смотрю вперед, затем поворачиваю голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд. Его глаза – чистая синева, и они ищут меня, пронзая до самой глубины катры. Непонятно почему, это меня пугает. Я подавляю все чувства.  
Такое развитие событий неожиданно. Сердце бьется слишком быстро, какая-то часть меня помнит минуты в темноте, когда мы целовались. Другая часть в смятении. Во мне есть что-то, что я не могу ни назвать, ни опознать. Неужели оно всегда было внутри? Кажется, это неопознанное нечто пустило корни очень глубоко. Неизвестно откуда, но я знаю, что если выпущу это на свободу, оно поглотит меня.  
Внутренний голос говорит мне, что уже поздно.  
Мистер Скотт кашляет.  
– Не хочу, хм, вас прерывать, капитан, мистер Спок, но было бы неплохо сойти с платформы. На планете еще полно ребят, которых нужно поднять на борт.  
– Ой, прости, Скотти. Да, ты прав.  
– Ничего, капитан, не торопитесь, – ухмыляется мистер Скотт.  
Я быстро спускаюсь с транспортатора и иду к выходу. Джим идет следом. Мне хочется одновременно замедлить шаг и пойти быстрее. Откуда это желание убежать? Кажется, мое тело решает само, поэтому теперь Джим идет рядом, затем шагает передо мной, преграждая путь.  
Он собирается что-то сказать, затем оглядывается. По коридору идут люди, каждый по своим делам. Некоторые кидают на нас любопытные взгляды. Джим берет меня за запястье…  
  
_только не испорть все, Джим, не испорть. вдох. вдох. не испорть все. черт возьми, что же сказать? дыши._  
  
…и ведет меня в свою каюту, крепко удерживая за руку. Все видят, как он ведет меня. Я наслаждаюсь его прикосновением, прохладой его ладони, ощущаемой через материал униформы.  
И замираю.  
Я изучаю эту странную реакцию. Откуда она?  
Мы останавливаемся перед его каютой. Он набирает код, так и не выпуская моей руки. Дверь открывается, и мы входим внутрь. Джим включает освещение, переборка за нами закрывается. Только теперь он выпускает мое запястье и отходит к столу. Я смотрю ему в спину, застыв у двери, не зная, куда деться. Кажется, он что-то обдумывает. Мое сердце периодически замирает – только так можно описать этот неровный стук в груди, – а разум судорожно пытается проанализировать ситуацию. Я не могу удержаться и выстраиваю конструкции вероятностей.  
Какие данные у меня есть? Его тянет ко мне, это точно. От этой мысли что-то вспархивает внутри. Я приглушаю неуместные порывы.   
Он хочет меня – и уже давно. Я вспоминаю текстуру его кожи, и мои руки начинают дрожать…  
Я заставляю себя стоять спокойно.  
Судя по моим реакциям, я тоже физически в нем заинтересован. Но откуда это взялось? Я прослеживаю всю историю собственного увлечения.  
Мы много времени проводили вместе в тесном пространстве, особенно в те несколько месяцев в Городе. Вспоминая сейчас, я понимаю, что всегда обращал внимание на его тело и физическое присутствие. Вот Джим прижимается ко мне в подземке, вот его холодная ладонь ложится на мой лоб, он проверяет, нет ли жара, вот Джим выходит из душа в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, его кожа раскраснелась от горячего пара, а намокшие волосы кажутся темнее. Он бродит по комнате в поисках одежды. Когда он наклоняется, под кожей перекатываются мускулы. Вот мы в кровати, наши тела прижимаются друг к другу, я обнимаю его.  
Если подумать, в каком-то смысле, в этих воспоминаниях есть эротический элемент.  
Должно быть, это и стало причиной нашего взаимного увлечения. Я могу восстановить в памяти моменты, когда и сам был не полностью одет, а Джим наблюдал, как я надеваю рубашку. Нет ничего странного в том, что здоровый, сексуально активный землянин обратил на меня внимание. Похоже, его интерес зародился именно тогда. Поцелуй послужил катализатором, это действие инициировало мое собственное осознание того, что меня к нему тянет.  
Я продолжаю строить логическую цепочку. Когда он рядом, я понимаю, что готов и на большее. Это логическое развитие событий после того, как я все осознал. Естественный вывод из теоремы. Я давно принял тот факт, что наполовину человек. Это, безусловно, влияет на мои биологические реакции. Пока мы были в Нью-Йорке, я привык к вниманию к своей персоне и различным предложениям от ресторанных посетителей, и даже не был категорически против их приглашений. Хоть я и не был особенно заинтересован, но новые обстоятельства, в которых есть Джим, довольно интригующе все меняют.  
Что-то внутри восстает против моей логики. То, что грозит сжечь меня, поглотить без остатка, не довольно подобными выводами.  
Я подавляю протесты.  
Это рационально. Больше никакого риска. Я не позволю странному яростному и ужасному нечто уничтожить мой контроль.  
Я делаю шаг вперед, уверенный, что теперь нахожусь на безопасной территории. Прошло только несколько секунд, как закрылась дверь, а я уже принял решение. Джим все еще не повернулся.  
Я сокращаю дистанцию между нами и осторожно целую его в шею. Через контакт ощущается удивление Джима, и он поворачивается ко мне лицом. Его синие глаза пронзают меня насквозь, зажигая огонь в моей катре.  
В ту же секунду я снова теряю уверенность. Пол уходит из-под ног, когда Джим мягко касается моих губ своими.  
Я укрываю внутренний огонь.  
– Я по тебе с ума сходил чертову уйму времени, – бормочет Джим и снова целует, настойчивее.  
Он лижет мои губы, тихо выдыхает. Прохладный воздух на моих губах – это ощущение невозможно описать. Он целует, прихватывает зубами мою нижнюю губу, посасывает, снова целует – глубже, жарче, изощренней, – целует пылко. Одной рукой он обнимает меня, удерживая на месте, другой прикасается к моему лицу. Я слышу его мысли  
  
_Не верю, что это происходит не могу поверить не верю происходит о господи боже происходит он рядом глаза голос губы его язык этот поцелуй не сон не сон он здесь со мной в моей комнате темный взгляд зеленоватый оттенок кожи глаза его глаза_  
  
Я осторожно беру его за запястье и отвожу руку от моего лица, чтобы поцеловать. Когда я пытаюсь отступить, он не пускает.  
– Останешься со мной? – шепчет он.  
Внутри мечутся противоречивые чувства. Часть меня готова подчиниться немедленно. Я останусь с ним, мне не нужно ничего другого, только чувствовать, как его сердце бьется рядом с моим. Другая часть меня в ужасе рвется прочь, понимая, что все это означает.  
– Ты можешь взять мои вещи.  
Я прогоняю страх. Просто ночь вместе. Я и раньше делил с ним постель. Справедливости ради, по сравнению с прошлым, ничего в сегодняшней ситуации особенного нет.  
Я киваю.  
Он отходит, вытаскивает из ящика два комплекта одежды, возвращается и кладет один на стол. Я быстро переодеваюсь в домашнее. Джим расстегивает рубашку, снимает и вешает в шкаф. Его тело подтянуто, хотя кажется худым, на груди четко прослеживаются мышцы. Он слишком мало ел последнее время и слишком много тренировался.  
Мы приступаем к гигиеническим процедурам. Когда он бросает на меня взгляд через зеркало, в нем столько искренности, что я мгновенно вспыхиваю и вынужден прятать свои чувства.  
В кровати он обнимает меня и закрывает глаза. Я не сплю, считая удары сердца, заставляя его замедлиться. Он вздыхает, его тело расслабляется, я же не справляюсь с задачей. Меня накрывает волнами эмоций, но я не позволяю океану чувств поглотить меня полностью.


	117. Термогенез. Пожар.

– Ну-ка, что тут у нас? – спросил капитан у Сулу.  
– Анюта-Ка, планета класса М, смешанное население без преобладающей расы. Из-за этого случаются определенные культурные конфликты, но это не относится к делу. Планета с развитым сельским хозяйством, обширными лесными угодьями и множеством лесопилок, и все благодаря богатой почве. На Земле такую почву называют железнозем или краснозем.  
– Это русское слово. Означает, красная земля, – вставил Чехов.  
– Толстый слой перегноя с относительно высоким содержанием глины. Фермеры любят такую землю больше всего за то, что она потрясающе удерживает воду. А это очень важно, потому что в колонии на Анюта-Ка дожди бывают нечасто, а растения растут с дикой скоростью и вымахивают огромных размеров из-за особенностей почвы.  
На планете прелюбопытная экосистема. Великолепные эвкалиптовые леса, как в Австралии на Земле, напоминают настоящие крепостные стены. Деревья достигают огромной высоты и растут очень тесно. Пока они еще маленькие, то набирают за год по метру. Позднее скорость роста, конечно, замедляется, но я видел подобные леса на Земле. Такое ощущение, что они над тобой нависают. Настоящая загадка для ботаников – понять, как они умудряются вымахать такими за столь короткое время, ведь их возможности фотосинтеза довольно средние по сравнению с другими видами деревьев.  
В общем, это нам дает такую интересную картину: этот самый вид начинает бурный рост после лесных пожаров. Пожары случаются регулярно, и цикл повторяется снова. Обычная ситуация для плотного строевого леса вроде этого, но что принято в природе, не слишком устраивает колонистов. Эвкалиптовые леса на планете огромны, и в них сконцентрировано огромное количество энергии, в эквиваленте сравнимое с атомной бомбой. Когда начинается пожар, он сметает на своем пути всё.  
Обычно пожары случаются нечасто. Пусть на Анюта-Ка не много дождей, но они регулярно смачивают землю и удерживают угрозу пожара в приемлемых границах. Но все же пожары случаются. Иногда температура значительно подымается, все высыхает, влажность воздуха снижается, а ветер бьет порывами до 200 км/ч. Любой случайный элемент, и все пойдет прахом, потому что лес в таком случае подобен пороховому складу. Обычно причиной пожаров становятся молнии. Достаточно одной искры, и огонь поднимется по кронам, а ветер раздует пожар до чудовищного размера, уничтожая землю акр за акром.  
Я изучал подобные случаи на Земле. Даже путешествовал в Австралию, хотя и в Калифорнии тоже бывают крупные лесные пожары. Почва и деревья разные, а вот условия практически те же. Если пожар уже начался, лес не спасти, остается только эвакуировать людей, строить заграждения, выжигать просеки. На Анюта-Ка сейчас точно такая ситуация. Лето выдалось слишком сухим, и только вопрос времени, когда начнется пожар, что бы ни послужило ему причиной: удар молнии или искра от костра какого-нибудь идиота.  
Колонии требуется помощь с эвакуацией. Это наша приоритетная задача. Мы сможем оказать некоторую медицинскую поддержку, или отправить сколько-то людей на борьбу с огнем, но это уже позже. В сельскохозяйственной колонии все живут настолько далеко друг от друга, что непросто оповестить всех и убедить их эвакуироваться. Особенно это относится к фермерам, которые не хотят покидать свою землю. Миссия предстоит долгая, но если все пойдет хорошо, то ничего страшного не произойдет и никто не погибнет. У колонии достаточно ресурсов, чтобы все отстроить. Они уже спрогнозировали возможные убытки, исходя из прежних данных.  
  
– Вы собрали свои команды?  
– Да. Чехов вызвался заниматься телепортацией, и у меня еще два человека на других телепортаторах. Команда безопасности инструкции получила и готова к отправлению. Кристина готовит лазарет. Доктор сказал, что поможет, когда сможет, но он все еще продолжает оперировать и лечить пострадавших на Цестус 3, пока у нас тут небольшая передышка. Я отправляюсь на поверхность наблюдать за всем и улаживать возможные разногласия. Люди, поставленные перед необходимостью покинуть собственные дома, могут повести себя неадекватно.  
– Отлично. Спок, отправляйся с ним и верни его назад. Прости, что вся миссия валится на тебя, Сулу, но Ногура загрузил меня целой пачкой интервью. Хорошо хоть мой пресс-агент – Ниота, слава тебе господи.  
– Все нормально, капитан. Мы все сделаем.  
– Хорошо. Но сообщите, если что-то пойдет не так.  
– Да.  
– Окей. Удачи. Свободны.  
  
****   
  
День был ясный и не жаркий – по моим меркам. Офицеры-земляне немедленно покрылись потом, а мне этот сухой жар напомнил о климате на Вулкане. Лейтенант Сулу незамедлительно занялся организацией миссии.  
– В общем, так: правительство колонии обещало предоставить нам несколько машин, так что мы сможем ездить от дома к дому и эвакуировать тех, кто еще остался. Сообщения о риске возникновения пожара и эвакуации транслируются в местных новостях и по локальной сети, но судя по этому отчету, многие жители все еще остаются в своих домах. Влажность воздуха уже критическая, так что нужно срочно всех увозить.  
– У них есть время собрать вещи?  
– Нет. В смысле, что-то захватить с собой – конечно, но транспортаторы и без этого будут перегружены, поднимая всех на корабль, а затем переправляя в убежища. Чем больше вещей, тем больше вероятность какого-нибудь сбоя, так что нужно сокращать лишний вес до минимума. Вам, ребята, придется прочесать огромную территорию.  
Все согласно закивали.  
– Итак, вот падды со списком колонистов, оставшихся в домах, адреса, карты с обычными опциями. Там же должны быть просчитанные маршруты, а еще записана памятка с фактами о лесных пожарах, с которыми вы можете ознакомить колонистов, если они откажутся уходить. Серьезно, у них есть право остаться, но если они останутся, то совершенно определенно умрут. Если потребуется еще аргумент, я загрузил план восстановления колонии, разработанный местным правительством.   
– Похоже, скучноватая у нас миссия, да, Сулу?  
– Скучноватая, но важная. Коммандер научил меня одной важной вещи – в любой миссии важно хорошее планирование. Тогда все пройдет гладко. А капитан научил тому, что всегда нужно быть готовым, если что-нибудь пойдет не так. У этой миссии огромные шансы пойти не так, как надо. Именно поэтому мы потратили столько времени на противопожарные тренировки.  
– Лейтенант, где наше оборудование?  
– Правительство колонии переправит его прямо сюда. Как только доставка завершится, разбираете оборудование, загружаетесь в машины и отправляетесь на задание. Докладывать мне или Споку немедленно, если увидите где-нибудь огонь, пусть даже крошечный.  
  
Нужное оборудование материализовалось прямо перед нами. Офицеры быстро разделили его и разошлись к предписанным машинам.  
– Последнее объявление перед отправлением. Если кто-то будет категорически отказывается эвакуироваться, перейдет к угрозам, сообщайте мне и коммандеру. Мы займемся этим сами.  
Окей, кажется все, удачи, и будем надеяться, что весь день будет таким же ясным.  
  
****   
Телларит держал нас на прицеле ружья.  
– Убирайтесь с моей земли! Выметайтесь! Я никуда отсюда не поеду. Да чтобы я оставил свой дом, да вы совсем спятили! А ну, пошли отсюда! – прокричал он, прицелился и дважды выстрелил.  
Мы с Сулу кинулись в разные стороны. Он побежал напрямую к стрелявшему, превращаясь в живую мишень, а я метнулся к дому. Хозяин перезаряжал свое старинное ружье, что позволило мне без препятствий применить нервный захват. Он осел на пол.  
– Никогда не пойму сумасшедших, – тяжело дыша, пробормотал Сулу. Наклонившись, он забрал оружие из рук хозяина и отбросил подальше.  
– Паша?  
– Da. Ia gotov.   
– Поднять одного.  
– Очередной пациент, нейтрализованный нервным захватом мистера Спока?  
– Вот бы он удивился, если бы очнулся в психушке, – пробормотал Сулу. – Заманчивая идея.  
Я согласился.  
– Мы могли бы сообщить правительству колонии, что данному субъекту следует пройти психологическое лечение.   
– Да нет, я пошутил. Он просто из тех типов, что любят жить в одиночестве. Либо это, либо он…   
Из дома раздался негромкий вскрик. Штора за правым окном чуть дернулась.  
– Полагаю, в этом доме не один жилец.   
– Черт, а ведь никто больше не зарегистрирован, – Сулу попытался открыть дверь.  
Она открылась со скрипом.  
Мы двинулись в сторону помещения с тем окном и оказались в комнате с камином с широким диваном, креслом, книжными полками на стене, заполненными детскими настольными играми и старыми журналами об охоте. Обстановка была выполнена в деревенском телларитском стиле. Сулу включил свет и начал дотошно осматривать все уголки комнаты.  
  
 _не забирайте нас не забирайте нет нет дедушка! чужаки плохие инопланетники они обидели дедушку! пожалуйста пожалуйста пусть они нас не найдут пусть не найдут тихонько как мышки мышки прятки со злыми чужаками плохими плохими дедушка!_  
  
– Эй, – тихо сказал Сулу. Маленькая девочка сжалась в комочек, закрывая голову руками. – Все в порядке. Мы не причиним тебе вреда.  
Он присел, чтобы быть на ее уровне, но не стал трогать, только придвинулся ближе.  
– Эй, все хорошо. Мы пришли помочь. Это был твой дедушка?  
Она начала плакать, так что все ее тело вздрагивало от рыданий. Сулу протянул руку, но девочка еще сильнее забилась в угол.  
  
 _пусть не найдут не найдут уходите уходите если не открывать глаза то злых чужаков будто и нет так страшно страшно дедушка дедушка ушел чужие забрали дедушку как же страшно страшно большие девочки не плачут уходите оставьте нас_  
  
Нас. Есть еще кто-то. Я отправился на поиски другого ребенка, пока Сулу пытался успокоить девочку, медленно и настойчиво повторяя, что мы хотим помочь.  
Мне удалось обнаружить в доме еще одного ребенка, мальчика. По моим расчетам ему должно было быть около двух лет. Малыш находился в состоянии истощения и нуждался в срочной медицинской помощи. Судя по фрагментам его воспоминаний, что мне удалось собрать, в их семье произошло что-то, из-за чего двое детей оказались на попечении больного деда.  
  
Я осторожно стал укачивать ребенка. Он спал, но теперь проснулся на руках у незнакомого человека и начал кричать. Девочка ворвалась в комнату, буквально вырвала брата из моих рук и принялась успокаивать, хотя сама продолжала плакать.  
Сулу вошел за ней следом. Он снова опустился на одно колено, чтобы быть на одном с ней уровне, и снова заговорил, обращаясь прямо к ней.  
– Ничего страшного не случилось, прости, что разбудили его. Все нормально, мы не причиним никому вреда. Мы просто хотим отвести вас к дедушке, мы обещаем, что не увезем вас от него. Я обещаю, Гальба, вас никто не обидит. Я пойду с вами, хорошо? Мы отведем вас к дедушке, и вы снова будете вместе.  
Она замотала головой. Похоже, у Сулу бесконечный запас терпения. Он вытянул что-то из сапога – как оказалось, это была старая потертая фотография трех детей: Сулу, Саюми и Катцу.  
– Видишь? Это я. У меня тоже есть сестры. Я знаю, как важно защищать родных, но иногда нужно позволить взрослым помочь. Мы позаботимся о вас, обещаю. Я никогда не обижу тебя, как никогда не обидел бы моих сестер.  
Гальба изучающее посмотрела на фото, затем на Сулу. Он протянул ей фотографию. Девочке было неудобно, но она потянулась за фото, удерживая брата одной рукой, и принялась разглядывать снимок.  
Я достал коммуникатор.  
– Мистер Чехов, будьте готовы поднять троих.  
– Хорошо, сэр. Я сейчас немного перегружен, вы следующие в списке.  
– Ясно. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нами, когда будете готовы.  
Гальба посмотрела на меня.  
– Вы вулканец.  
Я кивнул.  
– Это так.  
– Я думала, что все вулканцы умерли.  
– Большинство представителей моего вида погибли, но некоторым удалось выжить. В том числе и мне.  
Она снова повернулась к Сулу.  
– Поклянись на двух кольцах!  
Он улыбнулся, соединяя пальцы в подобие двух связанных колец.  
– Если лопнут два кольца, буду гадом без лица*.  
Гальба внимательно его осмотрела, но, видимо, осталась довольна. Все еще не слишком уверенно она шагнула к нему. Сулу открыл руки в чисто человеческом жесте приятия. Девочка позволила ему себя обнять.  
– Вы готовы, коммандер?  
– Подтверждаю. Поднимай Сулу и двух детей.  
– Вы не с нами?  
– Я продолжу. Еще осталось много непроверенных адресов, и, думаю, пока я справлюсь один.  
– Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.   
___________________   
* От переводчика. – Эквивалента детской клятвы со схожими с оригиналом составляющими я не нашла. У нас в свое время во дворе прижилась крапивинская клятва про два кольца - начитанные были дети) Так что я решила использовать ее.  
  
***  
  
– Это был настоящий кошмар. На сколько вырубает ваш нервный захват, Спок?  
– Видимо, телларит очнулся и принялся скандалить?  
– Как умеют только теллариты. Я вынужден был подключить Ниоту, она все уладила. Вы знали, как первоклассно она владеет телларитским?  
– Этот язык ей всегда хорошо давался. Ниота любила вести долгие бурные споры со своими телларитскими друзьями в Академии. Они все получали от этого огромное удовольствие.  
– Удовольствие? – Сулу моргнул. – Главное сработало. Ей удалось заставить этого парня ее слушать и даже осознать степень опасности, которой он подверг детей. Он побурчал немного, но, в конце концов, до него дошло. – Сулу покачал головой. – Я даже знать не хочу, что именно она ему сказала. А потом Гальба не хотела меня отпускать. Она больше никому не доверяла и так и висела у меня на шее все это время. Слава богу, Кристине удалось ее отцепить и отвлечь карточными фокусами, пока док Маккой осматривал ее брата. – Сулу помолчал. – Я оставил ей фотографию. Похоже, она ей очень понравилась.  
– Это следующий дом?  
  
***   
  
– Мне все равно, что вы там говорите. Это небезопасно.  
– Мэм, наш транспортатор лучший из существующих. Перемещение совершенно безопасно. Мы не допустим, чтобы вас дезинтегрировало, или случился еще какой инцидент. Это рутина, обычное дело, никакого риска.  
– А тот случай, когда во время транспортации бетазоидов отказала система? Их просто разметало на частицы! Нет уж, мало ли что случится.  
Казалось, Сулу потерял надежду ее уговорить, хотя внешне этого почти не было заметно. Все-таки, это был очень долгий день.  
– Мэм, транспортатором управляет мой лучший друг. Он настоящий гений, и я гарантирую, что он не допустит, чтобы что-то пошло не так.  
– С этими новомодными техническими штучками никогда нельзя быть уверенной. А вот я читала, что пара молодоженов телепортировалась после медового месяца, так их соединило в одно существо!  
– Я доверяю другу собственную жизнь. Это правда. Она спасал меня и коммандера от смерти сотни раз. Я лично гарантирую вашу безопасность.  
– Давайте, я сперва посмотрю.  
– Простите?  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы поднялись первым.  
Без сомнения, Сулу мысленно сосчитал до десяти.  
– У меня нет на это времени, мэм. Мы с коммандером должны объехать другие дома. Если хотите оставаться здесь, несмотря на угрозу неминуемой смерти, это ваше право. Я не могу вас заставить.  
Женщина оглянулась вокруг.  
– Я могу забрать моих кошек?   
  
** **  
  
– Сулу, объясни мне, почему транспортаторная заполнена котятами?  
– Это был единственный способ заставить леди покинуть дом, капитан.  
Пауза на фоне громкого кошачьего мява.  
– Люди иногда полные психи.  
– Угу.   
***   
  
– Этот дом почти последний?  
– Подтверждаю.  
– Мне не нравится цвет неба, – Сулу пристально вгляделся в облака. – Нужно ускориться. Похоже, условия для грозы с молниями просто идеальные.  
  
Мы подошли к домику в глубине леса. Богатый колонист определенно стремился пожить в полной изоляции.   
Стволы деревьев скрипели под ударами порывов ветра. В разрывах крон виднелось темнеющее небо. Засушливый воздух, казалось, раскалился.   
– Парни, последняя группа отправила своих пассажиров. Научнику не нравятся сигналы с планеты. Убирайтесь оттуда поскорее.  
– Понятно, Джим.  
– Спок…  
– Да, капитан?   
– Будь осторожен.  
– Конечно.  
Сулу никак это не прокомментировал, только бросил короткий взгляд и отвернулся.  
  
***   
– Я не брошу дом. Я его строил вот этими руками и умру вместе с ним.  
– Вы не понимаете, речь идет о силе, близкой по действию к атомной бомбе. Вы должны пойти с нами. Одна вспышка молнии, и от вас не останется ничего, по чему можно было бы вас потом идентифицировать.  
– Благодарю вас, джентльмены, за вашу работу, но из дома я никуда не пойду. Я прожил здесь долгую жизнь, и умереть тоже хочу здесь.  
– Здесь вы совершенно точно умрете, сэр. Никаких шансов на спасение.  
И Сулу, и я почти полностью потеряли терпение с этими колонистами.  
– Значит, так тому и быть.  
В ту же секунду загрохотал гром.  
– Паша, поднимай нас, немедленно.  
– Пытаюсь, пытаюсь… слишком много помех от ионизации воздуха из-за грозы. Вам со Споком нужно выбраться из леса туда, где сигнал будет четче. Я скажу координаты. Возвращайтесь по той же дороге, поверните направо…  
Раскат грома расколол воздух.  
– Продолжай, – крикнул Сулу в коммуникатор.  
Поднялся штормовой ветер, казалось, ему под силу опрокинуть стену леса прямо на нас. Мы подбежали к машине, и в ту же секунду в нее ударила молния. Удар грома оглушил нас.  
Мы с Сулу переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, кинулись бежать, следуя инструкциям Павла.  
  
Обогнать лесной пожар невозможно. Мы уже чувствовали идущий издалека жар.. Ветер нес дым и подгонял пламя, но мы все равно продолжали бежать, пытаясь добраться до места, откуда нас могли бы телепортировать.  
– Паша, когда я вернусь, я тебя убью! – кричал Сулу на бегу.  
– Я пытаюсь! Я пытаюсь пробиться через помехи, chiort vozmi! Сулу, поворачивай, огонь наступает, я просчитываю траекторию. Бегите, я пробьюсь через слабое место грозы…  
  
Вокруг нас все раскалилось. Не останавливаясь, я взглянул вверх. Кроны деревьев были охвачены пламенем. Пепел и горящие ветви начали сыпаться вокруг. Это был бесконечный бег, пока Паша и Скотти выискивали возможность пробиться сквозь помехи. Волны жара опаляли кожу, кислорода в воздухе почти не было, его сжигал огонь. Дышать стало очень трудно. Дым, углекислый газ – легкие не справлялись. Особенно тяжело было Сулу. Мы больше были не в состоянии держать темп, и, просто спотыкаясь, быстро шли через лес. Мое внутреннее веко защищало глаза от дыма, а вот у Сулу подобной защиты не было. Он начал отставать.  
Я перекинул его левую руку через шею и потянул дальше. Теперь мы уже видели огонь. Еще несколько минут, и нас просто поглотило бы пламя. Но мы продолжали двигаться. Огонь был повсюду. Ожогов было не избежать. Сулу пострадал сильнее, чем я. Когда казалось, что смерть неизбежна, я ощутил, как нас захватил луч телепортатора…


	118. Термогенез. Обязанности.

– Ты сволочь, – Джим вспрыгнул на платформу транспортатора и поцеловал меня.  
– Уйди с дороги, Джим, – сказал Леонард, работая трикодером, в то время как его медики уже положили Сулу на носилки, чтобы отправить в лазарет.  
Павел держался рядом с другом.  
– С ним все будет хорошо?  
– Да. У Сулу пара царапин, но ничего такого, что мы не могли бы исправить. Плюс обычные повреждения, связанные с сильным задымлением, гипоксия и сильный стресс. Вы оба очень рисковали.  
Джим снова поцеловал меня, огромное чувство облегчения текло через контакт. Я прервал поцелуй и отступил. Нужно было вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
– Капитан, – твердо начал я. – Я должен выяснить, не нуждается ли колония в нашей помощи для борьбы с огнем.  
– Пусть Ниота этим займется. Она на мостике.  
– Эту миссию вы доверили лейтенанту Сулу, я хорошо знаком с ее деталями и обязан довести дело до конца.  
– Спок, ты чуть не умер…  
– Но не умер. И значит, должен исполнить порученное мне задание, какими бы ни были мои личные предпочтения. У нас есть обязанности, и они имеют приоритетное значение, капитан.  
Казалось, Джим готов возразить, но я не дал ему высказаться.  
– На моем месте ты поступил бы так же.  
Он кивнул, медленно осознавая, о чем я говорю. Маска капитана скрыла его лицо, хотя по глазам легко было понять, что ему больно.  
– Делай, что считаешь нужным.  
  
***   
  
Когда моя вахта закончилась, Джим утащил меня в свою каюту.  
– Ты должен быть осторожнее.  
Я взглянул на него с некоторым изумлением.  
– Я предусмотрел все возможное. Шансы, что в нашу машину попадет молния именно в тот момент, когда она была так нужна, составляли один к двум с половиной миллионам.  
– Мне нужно было самому взяться за эту миссию.  
– Ты должен был участвовать в запланированных интервью с прессой, и делегирование полномочий Сулу – абсолютно логичное решение.  
– Но ты чуть не умер.  
– Джим, ты не можешь позволить, чтобы личные эмоции по отношению ко мне влияли на твои решения как капитана. Обстоятельства сложились неудачно, но и Сулу, и я знали о рисках в этой миссии, когда соглашались на нее. С любой точки зрения, задание было успешно выполнено, так как мы успели эвакуировать всех, кроме троих последних колонистов.  
На тебе лежит такой груз ответственности, что ты не можешь себе позволить заниматься каждой миссией лично, как раньше. Ты принял верное решение. В дальнейшем, когда мы на службе, я прошу тебя не показывать публично свое облегчение в подобной манере.  
– Что? Ты про поцелуй?  
– Совершенно верно.  
– Но почему нет? Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался?  
– Я благодарен за подобные чувства, но мы были при исполнении, Джим. Как капитан, ты не можешь так явно демонстрировать свои чувства ко мне.  
– Беспокоишься о нарушении устава?  
– Джим, понимаешь ли ты, что теперь мы должны разделять нашу публичную и личную жизнь? То, что между нами – это личное. А для личного предназначено время вне службы. Во время вахты мы командующие офицеры корабля. Мы не можем потакать собственным желаниям, когда на нас лежит подобная ответственность.  
– Мне кажется, ты не договариваешь. Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы про нас узнали люди.  
– Это касается только нас двоих.  
– Да все уже давно знают, Спок. Они намекали неоднократно.  
– Как бы там ни было, нет никакой необходимости выставлять напоказ наши отношения.  
– Мы не выставляем… Ты так говоришь, словно мы сексом занялись прямо на мостике во время альфа-смены. Послушай, это нормально, когда двое находящихся в отношениях людей целуются и радуются, что один из партнеров избежал смерти, не вижу тут ничего такого.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы наши чувства были предметом обсуждения и сплетен в команде или в более широком кругу посвященных.  
– А я не вижу разницы с тем, что уже происходит – и довольно давно.  
– Это не значит, что мы должны подтверждать их гипотезы.  
– Почему тебя так заботит, что подумают другие? Да пусть думают, что хотят, мне все равно. Это не имеет значения.  
– Напротив, это значит очень многое. Джим, если подобный факт станет общеизвестным, люди начнут иначе к нам относиться. В Федерации есть общества, поддерживающие гомофобию, есть такие, в которых осуждаются межвидовые союзы, всегда найдется кто-то, кто с удовольствием использует факт нашей связи против нас. Как ты поступишь, если криминальная группировка захватит меня и потребует невозможный выкуп? Сможешь ли ты принимать решения объективно?  
Это может повлиять не только на тех, кто находится на «Энтерпрайз». Звездный флот начнет оценивать принимаемые тобой решения с учетом твоих личных отношений – на самом ли деле это твое решение, или оно сделано под моим влиянием? По этим причинам совершенно необходимо разделить нашу личную жизнь и наше поведение на людях, Джим.  
– Спок, нам совершенно нечего стыдиться. Какого хрена я должен подстраиваться под общество, считающее, что это неправильно? Это его проблемы, не мои. Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что так чувствую.  
– Я знаю, Джим. Однако всеобщая огласка приведет к бесконечным вопросам и дополнительным сложностям. Я сужу по собственному опыту. Когда отец женился на моей маме, многие сочли, что он утратил логику, связавшись с землянкой. Мое логическое мышление всегда оценивалось как недостаточно развитое, но и моему отцу пришлось столкнуться с предубеждениями. Он пошел против общества, но мама убедила его не обращать внимания. Он не мог повлиять на мнение вулканцев, и ситуация дошла до того, что у них появились сомнения в его компетентности. Это сильно отразилось на их отношениях.  
– То есть ты предлагаешь смириться с подобной несправедливостью? Подстраиваться под прочих, прячась по углам?  
– Это необходимо.  
– Спок, я уже спрашивал у тебя. Но, какого черта? Что это за гребаный мир, в котором ты выучился смиряться с нелогичной ненавистью и фанатичной нетерпимостью?  
– Джим, что это за мир, в котором тебе пришлось культивировать агрессивные защитные инстинкты, направленные на тех, кто проявил к тебе враждебность?


	119. Энтерпрайз. Ожидание.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, Сулу?  
– Все нормально. Бывало, конечно, лучше. Спасибо, что поддержали в те последние минуты. Такой жар… мое тело просто не могло его вынести.  
Сулу обмотан бинтами, скрывающими ожоги. Шрамов не должно остаться, но ему понадобится время на регенерацию.  
– Вы получили психологическую травму…  
– У меня ничего серьезного в этом плане, насколько я знаю. Мы с Кристиной говорили об огне. С ней я могу обсудить что угодно – случившееся на Цестусе 3, сражение с горном, заварушку с клингонами – вы с капитаном были тогда на Органии. Это позволяет взглянуть на прошлое со стороны. После Цестуса я долго не мог абстрагироваться. Представить не могу, как с этим справляется капитан.  
– Мы все теряемся в догадках, как Джим справляется, – заметил Леонард, подходя к биокровати.  
– Доктор.  
– Спок. Вы снова пропустили психологическое тестирование.  
– Я был занят.  
– Угу, как и мы все, – Леонард проверил, как приживается кожа. – Когда будет время, тащите сюда свою задницу и найдите М’Бенгу. Нам нужно закончить проверки. А раз уж вам все равно нужно проходить обследование, захватите с собой Джима. Можете пинками его сюда загнать, если понадобится… Сулу, все выглядит просто отлично. И не заметишь, как все заживет, и тебя выпишут.  
– Знаете, с тех пор как Джим стал готовить меня по командному направлению, я все чаще оказываюсь в лазарете.  
– Интересная гипотеза.  
– Полагаю, что у Йоты то же самое.  
– Ничего удивительного, – со смирением в голосе перебил Леонард. – Готов спорить, что у Джима самая отвратительная медицинская история из всех, что я видел. Предполагается, что чем более высокий у тебя ранг, тем безопаснее твоя служба, тем меньше шансов, что тебя убьют. А в реальности, судя по его данным, все наоборот. Ладно, увидимся позже. Спок, не забудь – тесты.  
– Конечно, Леонард.  
Я придвинул стул к биокровати Сулу. Он вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
– Если не возражаете, я хотел бы почитать вам, как вы читали, пока я был слеп. Мне был приятен этот опыт.  
– Конечно. А что за книга?  
– Я выбрал "Илиаду" Гомера в переводе на Федеральный стандарт. Подойдет?  
– Да, замечательно, – Сулу поудобнее устроился в кровати, стараясь не задеть свои бинты.  
Я перелистнул первую страницу цифровой книги.  
«Гнев, богиня, воспой Ахиллеса, Пелеева сына,  
Грозный, который ахеянам тысячи бедствий соделал:  
Многие души могучие славных героев низринул  
В мрачный Аид и самих распростер их в корысть плотоядным  
Птицам окрестным и псам (совершалася Зевсова воля), —  
С оного дня, как, воздвигшие спор, воспылали враждою  
Пастырь народов Атрид и герой Ахиллес благородный. *   
  
_________________________   
* Перевод Гнедича   
  
***   
  
Сулу уснул. В лазарет вошел Павел.  
– Privyet, мистер Спок.  
Я кивнул на приветствие и поднялся.  
– Можете воспользоваться этим стулом.  
– Не надо, я ненадолго. У меня скоро смена.  
Повисло молчание. Павел неотрывно смотрел на спящего Сулу.  
– Знаете, что труднее всего выносить на корабле, мистер Спок?  
Я не ждал этого вопроса. Как и остальные члены экипажа, Павел изменился. Я помнил его лицо, каким оно было год назад. Последние миссии коснулись всех. Увольнительные и отдых категорически необходимы.  
– Нет.  
– Ozhidaniye.  
Я молча ждал, что он продолжит.  
– Может, вы скажете, что битвы и красные тревоги тяжелее. Но по сравнению с оzhidaniyem это ерунда. Ожидание. Я не так часто отправляюсь в высадки с вами и капитаном, как Ниота или Хикару. Я вынужден просто ждать, когда вы наконец благополучно вернетесь на корабль. Но все время что-то происходит, появляются какие-нибудь помехи, и я не могу вас поднять. Вот это по-настоящему тяжело, потому что мне кажется, что я просто бездарно трачу время, kak budto я должен был предвидеть любую ситуацию и подготовиться, – Павел передернул плечами. – Я понимаю, что все эти мысли нелогичны, но вот так я чувствую.  
Пауза.  
– Бывали случаи, когда время идет, а ты ждешь, ждешь, ждешь пока получится просто получить статус капитана, или Ниоты, или другого члена экипажа. Это жутко трудно – ждать. Da. Trudno. И, пожалуй, еще тяжелее, когда узнаешь, что кто-то ранен. Я не могу думать ни о чем другом, как о Сулу, как он там, а капитан в этот момент просит пересчитать траекторию корабля с учетом временного поля, или Ниота ждет, что я запеленгую корабль горнов. Я исполняю все, что нужно, но…  
Снова пауза. Сулу шевелится на кровати.  
– Можно спросить, как вы справляетесь со стрессом?  
– Kak mogu. На мостике я не Павел Андреевич, я лейтенант Чехов. Я исполняю свой долг, ведь наша служба в том, чтобы заботиться о безопасности и здоровье всех. Я делаю все, что от меня зависит, и это дает мне edinstvennuyu nadejdu, что наступит момент, когда я смогу накричать на него, – он посмотрел на Сулу, – за то, что он был таким idiotom. А on chiasto vikidivaet takie veshi, vedet sebia kak polni psih. Сулу, он же пилот и фехтовальщик. У него в крови рисковать и ходить по краю. Я же обычный физик. Я прыгаю с уравнения на уравнение, а не с ромуланской бурильной платформы, – он выдохнул. – Nu nichego, prosto on takoi – slegka sumashedshiy. Я не собираюсь менять его и меняться под него, это не для нас. Иногда кажется, он переходит грань, но я привык.  
– А когда вы не на службе?  
– В свободное время я играю в покер и всех обыгрываю. Хикару бесится, когда приходится платить мне проигрыш. Opiat i snova. – Павел посмотрел на меня, улыбнувшись.— Не знаю, откуда все эти мысли. Бывают тяжелые и легкие дни, но это как у всех.  
Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду, а то опоздаю на смену. Увидимся позже, мистер Спок. 


	120. Увольнительная. Вопрос.

После завершения следующей миссии на планете Гамма Треугольника 4, я принял решение. Преодолев определенные трудности в попытке договориться со штабом флота, используя элементы шантажа, я смог реорганизовать наше расписание и получить разрешение для «Энтерпрайз» прибыть на Звездную базу 6 для пополнения припасов и на дозаправку. Следом за этим мы должны были направиться на планету Плейсер для столь долгожданного отпуска. На «Энтерпрайз» устали все. Эти четыре дня увольнительных позволят экипажу передохнуть после серии тяжелых миссий.  
  
За двенадцать часов до того, как мы должны были встать на орбиту, Джим пришел в лабораторию. Мы с доктором Маккоем как раз были заняты совместным экспериментом, когда капитан задал интересный вопрос.  
– Короче, увольнительная. Это считается личной жизнью или публичной? – он блеснул глазами.  
Я оторвал взгляд от Вортекс Скай. Леонард закатил глаза.  
– Ради бога, Джим, спроси его напрямую, в конце-то концов.  
– Капитан, вам прекрасно известно, что я никогда не беру увольнительную. Я останусь на корабле и буду заниматься текущими делами, так что вы сможете спокойно отдохнуть на Плейсере.  
– Даже не думай. На корабле ты не останешься.  
– Есть какая-то особая причина для ваших возражений? Вулканцы нуждаются только в медитации, обходясь без другого вида отдыха. Вам и другим членам команды этот перерыв требуется больше, чем мне, так что мое решение совершенно логично.  
– Я подумал, что тебе тоже захочется отдохнуть, – он неопределенно махнул рукой. – Ну, сам понимаешь…  
– Если ты скажешь прямым текстом, жертв будет меньше.  
Джим выразительно посмотрел на Леонарда. Тот выразительно вытаращился в ответ.  
– Какое утешение знать, что не один я выгляжу перед Споком идиотом.  
– Заткнись, Боунз.  
– Хорошо, продолжай, мне даже нравится это шоу.  
Джим вздохнул.  
– Я подумал, ты захочешь поехать со мной. Сходим поужинать, может быть. В смысле, если ты, конечно, не хочешь, то все в порядке, но ты мне обещал, еще до того, как мы начали переговоры с… или это было после Цестуса 3? Не важно, ты обещал, что мы поужинаем, – пробормотал он.  
Нервозность Джима казалась мне милой и забавной. Я промолчал, желая узнать, на сколько хватит его терпения.  
– Так на счет увольнительной, все будет отлично, полная смена обстановки и занятий, ты же представляешь?  
Я представлял, но снова промолчал.  
Леонард откровенно забавлялся.  
– Если ты беспокоишься из-за вегетарианской кухни, так там куча вегетарианских ресторанчиков. В общем… Я читал отзывы на одно местечко, мне кажется, тебе бы понравилось –- ой, погоди, ты же веганец…  
– Джим.  
Он не слушал.  
– Может быть, у них есть веганская еда, если уже есть вегетарианская…  
– Джим.  
– Или я могу сам приготовить, не думай, что я не умею. Я могу что-нибудь сообразить…  
– Джим.  
Он резко повернул голову, впившись в меня взглядом синих глаз.  
– Что?  
– Ужин – это отличная идея.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
На его лице расцвела широкая улыбка. Но выражение лица быстро изменилось, когда до него стало доходить.  
– Ну ты и притвора!  
– Если бы ты смотрел на него во время своей эмоциональной речи, то давно бы заметил, Джим.  
– Но ты же вулканец!  
– Совершенно верно, капитан.  
– А вулканцы никогда… ты никогда…  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Окей, мне все ясно, – вздохнул Леонард. – Свою репутацию ты заработал не за то, что разливался соловьем перед своими пассиями.  
– Боунз, может, тебе заткнуться и пойти погулять? Нам нужно поговорить без свидетелей.  
Леонард поперхнулся.  
– В лаборатории? Нет уж. Я тут устанавливаю эти идиотские аппараты, настраиваю их. Долго гулять придется, пока ты дойдешь до дела.  
У Джима почти кончилось терпение.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь. Я не собираюсь ничего портить, что бы ты тут ни настраивал.  
– Так и поверил. Идите, поищите уединенное местечко подальше отсюда.  
– Леонард, мы еще не обсудили методологию и возможный механизм для измерения силы сигнала, пропущенного через синтетический аксон.  
Джим посмотрел в потолок. Леонард, расплывшись в улыбке, подхватил идею.  
– Ага, я кое-что почитал по вопросу, есть очень интересные статьи. Техника Коортена должна сработать и в нашем случае, хотя, думаю, что можно внести определенные улучшения.  
Я физически ощущал на себе тяжелый взгляд Джима.  
– Хорошо. Однако у нас недостаточно просчитаны начальные условия. Мы могли бы изменить уравнение с учетом концентрации калия и с учетом того эффекта, который она окажет на осматическое давление…  
Джим поцеловал меня – глубоко и настойчиво.  
– Кажется, дискуссию пора сворачивать, – заметил Леонард.  
Джим продолжал целовать меня, уводя из лаборатории, и прервался, только перед тем, как открылась переборка. Мы направились к турболифту.  
– Смотровая палуба, – приказал капитан.  
Я поцеловал его, дразня. Джим ничего не имел против. Наоборот, ему нужно было больше.   
Мы снова прервали поцелуй, когда лифт открылся на нужной палубе. Джим закрыл доступ на нее капитанским паролем.  
Новый поцелуй... начавшийся на волне прежних эмоций, он стал меняться. Где-то глубоко поднимались чувства, готовые поглотить меня. Одни на смотровой палубе, и только звезды смотрят на нас... Мое «я» разделялось тем больше, чем глубже становился наш поцелуй. Джим заставлял меня гореть, освобождал мое пламя, даже не задумываясь об этом. Я вынужден был остановиться и отступить.   
Мы оба тяжело дышали. Джим шагнул вперед.  
– Я хотел спросить… Кристина и Сулу зарезервировали домик у озера для нас всех, и там будут только свои, Кристина, Сулу, Боунз, Ниота, Чехов, Скотти, ты и я. Не возражаешь, если у нас с тобой будет одна комната? И мы могли бы поужинать вместе… как-нибудь. А еще у Чехова скоро день рождения. Не прямо во время нашего отпуска, но Сулу подумал, что будет здорово отпраздновать на озере. Как считаешь?  
Он нежно поцеловал меня.  
Сердце стучало оглушающее. Я вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
– Пожалуйста, скажи да, – прошептал он, целуя мои закрытые веки.  
– Корабль…   
– Джотто сам вызвался проследить, чтобы корабль остался на орбите в целости и сохранности. У меня все под контролем.  
Четыре дня с Джимом. Я открыл глаза и потонул в синеве его взгляда.  
– Тогда я не могу найти возражений против вашего плана, капитан.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
– Не мог просто согласиться, хотел, чтобы тебя поуговаривали? 


	121. Увольнительная. Дом на озере.

Вся наша восьмерка спускалась на планету в разное время. Кристина и Сулу оправились первой волной, чтобы подтвердить бронирование дома и заплатить. Они сами вызвались убраться и подготовить все необходимое. Джим, Леонард, Павел и Скотти отправились вторыми. Джим и Скотти сейчас в местном продуктовом магазине покупают еду на четыре дня. Джим вместе с Сулу вызвались заниматься завтраками в оставшиеся три дня, Скотти собрался организовывать сэндвичи на обед. Джим и я будем готовить ужин в первый вечер для всей компании, отправимся вдвоем в ресторан на следующий, а на третий вечер все займутся подготовкой празднования дня рождения Чехова – и это будет наш последний ужин на планете.  
В данный момент я и Ниота «затариваемся алкоголем», это так называется. И означает, что команда доверила ей купить все необходимые напитки. Она опытным глазом оценивает широкий спектр представленных товаров.  
– Посмотрим, – она берет дешевую бутылку с красным вином. – Как думаешь, нам уже хватит?  
– Уверен, что выбранного более чем достаточно. Не понимаю, зачем такое количество алкоголя.  
– Потому что в последний вечер всем захочется слегка напиться, – отвечает она ровно.  
Я понимаю «слегка напиться» как эвфемизм, означающий «получить тяжелое отравление токсинами».  
– Не знаю. Ты видел, сколько может выпить Скотти? Да он любого за столом перепьет, в прямом смысле слова. А у нас у всех неплохая сопротивляемость к алкоголю, уж понятия не имею, откуда что взялось.  
Она ставит бутылку «Грин Лейбл Джонни Уокер» в тележку. В ней уже три бутылки саке, бутылка Совиньон Блан, две бутылки Мерло, одна Пино Нуар, бутылка Самарианского рассвета, бутылка Саурианского бренди, бутылка классической русской водки и водки «Шопен», маленькая бутыль Ромуланского эля, несколько упаковок разного пива, некоторые из которых Ниота никогда, по собственному признанию, даже не пробовала.  
– Джим любит что-то конкретное?  
– Не знаю. Но я уверен, он подберет себе что-нибудь по вкусу из множества вариантов, которые ты собралась купить.  
Ниота продолжает что-то искать. Мы идем к кассе – за цену здесь можно торговаться. Все, что Ниота выбрала, стоит очень и очень дорого. Ниота и продавец начинают спорить. Инопланетянин не собирается снижать цены, и тут взгляд Ниоты падает на что-то.  
– Это Вулканское порто?   
Я смотрю туда, куда она указывает.  
Хозяин магазина урчит в подтверждение. Ниота не колеблется.  
– Беру его бесплатно и все остальное за полную цену, это мое последнее предложение.  
– Вы шутите, леди? Вы можете представить, как трудно достать Вулканское порто в наши дни, после гибели планеты?  
– Я думаю, что столь крупная покупка заслуживает подарок. Вы не знаете, как вести бизнес, если ничем не вознаграждаете своих клиентов.  
– Так не пойдет.  
– Я офицер связи на звездном корабле. Я могу посоветовать ваше заведение новым покупателям, если вы бесплатно отдадите мне Вулканское порто и пиво за полцены.  
Ниота очень сурово торгуется.  
– Вулканское порто, пиво на двадцать пять процентов.  
– Вулканское порто, пиво на тридцать пять.  
– Ну ладно, ладно…  
Все равно на алкоголь уходит заоблачное количество кредитов.  
– Не думаю, что мы все это выпьем. Ребята прихватят с собой после отпуска, если что останется. Хотя, Скотти в одиночку может прикончить бутылку виски, а может и не прикоснуться.  
– А вулканское порто?  
– Это для тебя, конечно.  
– Ниота, я не пью.  
– Спок, тут только друзья. Не вся команда. Ты среди своих. Можно расслабиться немного и наслаждаться ситуацией.  
– Вулканцы не пьют.  
– Еще как пьют. И ты смотришь на то, что они пьют. А сейчас пойдем искать подарок Чехову. Не каждый день тебе девятнадцать, знаешь ли. Ой, чуть не забыла – у тебя есть плавки?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда пошли их искать тоже.   
  
***   
  
Мы вернулись домой, нагруженные подарками и алкоголем. Некоторые могут посчитать эти два слова синонимами.  
– Эй! – Сулу открыл нам дверь и забрал одну из коробок с бутылками у Ниоты. – Ну наконец-то вы здесь. Скотти оккупировал кухню, строгает сэндвичи в количестве, так что советую избегать этой опасной территории. Мы собираемся спуститься к озеру всей компанией. Располагайтесь. Ниота, твоя комната вверх по лестнице в конце коридора. Спок, Джим где-то тут поблизости.  
– Господи, Ниота, сколько же бутылок ты купила?  
– Ты будешь меня благословлять, Крис. У них было микропиво, то самое, как ты любишь…  
– Да ты шутишь?  
– Нет. Оно в другой коробке, но сперва покажи, где наша комната?  
– Мистер Спок! Kak dela? – появившийся Чехов начал выкладывать дата-падды на стол.  
– Нет, Паш, – Сулу перехватил его. – Никакой работы, я же сказал тебе, даже не пробуй.  
– Да я просто книжки почитаю, пока мы будем на берегу сидеть.  
– Ты обещал оставить все, относящееся к работе, на корабле.  
– Так это к работе и не относится. Это просто книжки, для развлечения. Я был занят и ничего не читал из периодики по последним теориям в квантовой физике.  
– Эй, Спок, а я-то думаю, куда ты пропал. Джим снаружи. Пойду его позову.  
– Вы знаете, какая комната предназначена для нас?  
– Да, конечно. Вверх по лестнице. Первая дверь направо.  
– Спасибо.  
Я отправился в нашу комнату. Расслабленная болтовня наполнила дом.  
– Помочь с чем-нибудь, Скотти?  
– Не знаю, куда подевались все помидоры. Зуб даю, они тут лежали, а сейчас, похоже, отрастили ноги и утопали на Луну.  
– В миллионный раз говорю, они в холодильнике! – откуда-то крикнула Кристина.  
– А, так вот куда паршивцы спрятались!  
Я не стал закрывать дверь, просто положил сумку на пол. Мне нечего было распаковывать. В ней была только смена белья и туалетные принадлежности.  
– Скотти, ты что, порезал все помидоры? Мне они понадобятся вечером.  
– Ой. Ну извини, Джим.  
– Ладно, что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Ребята, мы с Крис идем на озеро.   
Джим присвистнул.  
– Классно выглядите, леди.  
– Замолкни, Джим, пока твой бойфренд не услышал, как ты флиртуешь с его лучшим другом, – голос Ниоты был полон легкого раздражения и затаенного тепла.  
– Да ладно, я же только посмотрел.  
– Черт возьми, Йота, Крис, вы демонстрируете веский аргумент для Звездного флота ввести униформу похожую, на купальники.  
– Увидимся на озере, мальчики.  
– Джим, я тебя всюду ищу. Спок поднялся в комнату.  
– Правда?  
– Угу.  
Слышно было, как Джим грохочет по лестнице. Я стоял у окна, разглядывая озеро. Тропинка от дома вела прямо к воде, на маленький пляж с деревянным причалом. Дом стоял в лесу на склоне горы. Деревья немного закрывали вид, не мешая, тем не менее, разглядеть темно синюю озерную гладь, обрамленную горами.  
Джим встал рядом.  
– Правда, красиво?  
– Да.  
– Хочешь спуститься? Ниота и Кристина уже, наверное, жарятся на солнышке.  
– Джим! Спок! Мы идем на озеро. В шкафу полотенца, если вам нужно, – крикнул Леонард.  
– Поняли! – крикнул в ответ Джим. – Пошли.   
***   
Джим стянул футболку, бросил ее в сторону, кинул на песок полотенце. Ниота и Кристина уже плавали. Чехов в плавках и солнечных очках что-то читал с дата-падда. Его кожа казалась удивительно бледной. Сулу тоже пошел купаться. Леонард стоял на краю мостков.  
– Прыгай! – крикнули ему Кристина и Ниота. – Здесь довольно глубоко.  
Он улыбнулся, разбежался и плюхнулся в озеро. Ниота и Кристина залились смехом, когда он появился на поверхности, отфыркиваясь и тряся головой. Скотти намазывался солнцезащитным лосьоном, уделяя особое внимание плечам и носу.  
Я подошел к воде и намочил ноги, оценивая температуру. Холодная, но терпимая. Я вернулся обратно к Джиму. Он тоже натирался лосьоном. Когда я начал раздеваться, то заметил краем глаза, что он застыл и уставился на меня. Не оглядываясь, я пошел к мосткам. Из-за примесей ила в воде у меня не было возможности оценить глубину. Однако я встал на краю и спрыгнул.  
Я подплыл к Ниоте, Кристине, Сулу и Леонарду. Они плескались друг на друга водой и смеялись.  
– Спок, я не знал, что ты умеешь плавать, – заметил Сулу.  
– Я научился в Звездном флоте. Когда я впервые познакомился с этим видом спорта, для меня это был совершенно незнакомый концепт, учитывая то, что Вулкан – пустынная планета.  
– Да, я так и подумал. Хороший прыжок.  
Ниота неожиданно облила меня. Засмеявшись, она нырнула и поплыла прочь.   
Я нырнул за ней. Под водой я попробовал использовать внутреннее веко, но это не помогло. Мы гонялись друг за другом, пока я не поймал ее в охапку и не кинул обратно в воду, брыкающуюся и смеющуюся. Когда она не вынырнула сразу, я начал беспокоиться. Затем, чья-то рука схватила меня и потянула вниз. Когда я наконец освободился и вдохнул, Ниота смеялась вовсю.  
Скотти и Джим присоединились к нам.  
– Паша! Иди в воду, ты тут единственный лентяй с книжкой!  
Павел медленно отложил дата-падд, снял очки и пошел к воде. Когда он зашел в озеро, Кристина улыбнулась  
– Ну что, сыграем в Марко Поло?  
  
***   
Через несколько раундов Марко Поло – мне успешно удавалось избегать роли ведущего – мы устроили соревнования, кто быстрее. Так как я определенно имел преимущества из-за моей физиологии, меня назначили судьей. Джим и Сулу выиграли большинство раундов. В первый раз, когда выиграл Джим, он предположил, чтобы я вручил ему приз – поцеловал его, – но я отказался.   
– Следуя вашей логике, капитан, я должен вручать этот приз всем победителям. Сомневаюсь, что остальные участники отнесутся к этому варианту с тем же воодушевлением, что и вы.  
– Они откажутся от приза.  
– Нет.  
Вскоре первые свежие впечатления от озера поутихли, и большинство почувствовало усталость. Настало время обеда. Скотти раздал сэндвичи, все открыли бутылки с пивом и расслабились, развалившись на песке. Когда от обеда ничего не осталось, Сулу, Чехов и Кристина легли загорать. Ниота, Леонард и Скотти начали эмоционально обсуждать последнее популярное в сети видео.  
– Там нет никакого смысла, – упирался Скотти. – Текст повторяется, закольцованный на худшем синтезаторе, который я когда-либо слышал, так что еще и смотреть на это я совсем не хочу.  
– Я бы сказал, что это выглядит странно, но довольно броско, – Леонард пожал плечами и отпил пива.  
– Нет, нет, вы ничего в этом не понимаете. Дело в эстетике видеоряда, ее объединяющем начале. То, как скоординировано двигаются танцоры, то, как модно они выглядят – я давно такого не видела…  
– Модно? И ты это называешь модой? Да никто в здравом рассудке не оденет подобное на улицу.  
– Скотти, высокая мода ничего общего не имеет с повседневной одеждой. Это своего рода искусство.  
– А я говорю, что это хрень – шить одежду, которую никто не будет носить! Это непрактично.  
– Может, и не практично, но это то, что притягивает взгляд, – заметил Леонард. – У моей бывшей был острый глаз на то, что ей идет.  
  
  
Джим развалился рядом, подложив руку под голову. Я посмотрел на него – он лениво улыбался.  
– Это лучшая увольнительная за всю мою жизнь.  
  
***   
Я вернулся в воду. Скотти и Павел возводили какую-то громоздкую конструкцию из песка. Кристина и Ниота, судя по всему, сплетничали. Леонард развалился на пляжном полотенце и храпел. Джим и Сулу тоже болтали о личном, как водится у землян. Джим периодически бросал на меня взгляды. Я же смотрел на горы вокруг озера. Высокие горы, покрытые лесом. Вокруг озера было немало домов. На другом берегу я разглядел публичный пляж, заполненный туристами разных рас, и оглянулся на наш маленький рай, обрамленный ветвями деревьев и зеленью листьев, пропускающих свет. Бесцельно скользя в воде, я наслаждался чувством покоя. Год, два года назад я бы никогда не счел подобную трату времени продуктивной. Теперь я понимаю, что в лени есть свое конструктивное начало и реальные выгоды.  
Далекий всплеск. Джим нырнул под воду и поплыл в мою сторону. Добравшись, он обвил мою ногу своей.  
Оказалось, что целоваться и одновременно держаться на воде довольно затруднительно.   
  
***   
– Мы пошли в душ, – сказала Кристина, стряхивая песок с полотенца.  
– Мне, похоже, лучше избегать солнца, – заметил Паша, осторожно касаясь кожи на плечах.  
– Ого, да ты весь обгорел, – брови Ниоты взлетели вверх.  
– У меня есть лекарство.  
– Это же не гипо, нет? – моргнул Паша.  
– Нет.  
– Ух ты, Боунз, у тебя есть лекарство, которым не нужно тыкать в людей иголками по сто раз?  
– Ха-ха. Через три дня ты обгоришь так же, как наш русский. Вот тогда и попробуешь поиздеваться над моими лекарствами.  
– Доктор, кажется, мне тоже понадобится ваша помощь.  
– Черт возьми, боюсь, запасов на всех не хватит.  
– Да ничего страшного. Мы можем сбегать в местный магазинчик, у них наверняка найдется лосьон на основе алое вера.  
Кристина покачала головой.  
  
***  
Джим пытается модифицировать оригинальный рецепт, а я нарезаю овощи. Повторяющиеся движения, растущая горка овощей – все хорошо. Время от времени кто-то заходит на кухню, беспокоясь об ужине и предлагая помощь. Джим отсылает всех. Дом наполнен тихими разговорами. Кто-то еще гуляет снаружи. Довольно часто Джим целует меня в шею. Я отвечаю тем же. С одной стороны, я испытываю глубокое удовлетворение от происходящего, с другой же, что-то во мне восстает против. Кажется, я сам рою себе яму.  
***   
  
Все расположились за столом, смеясь над историями периода Академии, которые рассказывает Скотти.  
– Я говорю, эти кадеты чего только не наговорят. Пока я работал над проектом транспортатора, мне приходилось исполнять обязанности ассистента у одного профессора — помогал разгребать стопки домашек по физике и прочие ужасы. Ни за что к этому не вернусь. Платили гроши.   
В общем, однажды я организовал дискуссию по самым основам, решил даже демонстрацию провести. Кажется, мы говорили об электростатических зарядах. Ну, я приготовил заряженный шар, подвесил его к потолку. Студенты заходят, рассаживаются, разглядывают устройство. Один из любопытства пытается схватить шар, а тот к нему как качнется, студент аж отпрыгнул.  
Кажется, это называется «обучающий момент». В общем, я тыкаю в него пальцем:   
– Смотрите, он двигается в вашу сторону. Что из этого следует?  
– Он ко мне притягивается?   
В смысле, ясно, что эта штука к нему тянется, но я ждал более технического обоснования. Так что я напряг его объяснить, почему эта штука двигается в его сторону, – Скотти глотнул из стакана. – Интересно, где этот бедный парень теперь, потому что, представьте, он мне тогда ответил… «Потому что я симпатичный?»   
  
***   
Ночь. Дом освещен оранжевым и желтым светом. Леонард вызвался помыть посуду, а Павел вытирать, Сулу сидит с ними и болтает. Кристина отправилась по местным магазинчикам докупить того, чего нам не хватает. Скотти отправился с ней на поиски магазина с видео. Здесь нашелся старый экран и проектор – Ниота предложила всем вместе посмотреть кино. Нам пришлось немного потрудиться, прежде чем получилось установить аппаратуру. Я оглядываю дом в поисках Джима. Его нигде нет. Затем, выглядывая из окна нашей комнаты, я вижу вдалеке силуэт на причале.  
  
Снаружи воздух холоднее. Я спускаюсь по тропинке. Горы усыпаны огоньками – светятся окна других домов. В воде видны огни и звезды – озеро как огромное зеркало, отражающее темный космос и созвездия. Я рассматриваю их, пытаясь сориентироваться, но бросаю затею и подхожу к Джиму.  
– Капитан.  
Он слегка поворачивается и придвигается ближе, когда я становлюсь рядом.  
– Джим, что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – он качает головой. – Мне просто было нужно побыть одному.  
Волны с плеском набегают на берег, снова и снова.  
– Никогда не думал, что у меня будет такое… Семья.  
Из дома доносятся шум, голоса. Вернулись Скотти и Кристина.  
Я целую его – сколько раз я уже делал это? Как это возможно, что каждый новый поцелуй кажется откровением? Почему я горю внутри каждый раз, хотя ничего не произнесено, но все услышано? Я боюсь того, что растет внутри и становится все ощутимее.  
Я гоню прочь тревоги, приглушаю пламя, пока оно не становится похожим на мерцающий огонь. Затем беру Джима за руку и веду прочь от темной воды обратно к дому. Он идет следом. 


	122. Увольнительная. Первое свидание.

– Что ты оденешь на свидание?  
Мы с Ниотой гуляли вдоль озера после завтрака и болтали.  
– Я не взял с собой ничего особенного. Пойду в том, в чем одет сейчас.  
Я немедленно пожалел, что сказал это. Ниота окинула меня взглядом с ног до головы. Подобное выражение на ее лице я уже видел раньше.  
– Нам нужно срочно сходить за покупками.  
  
***  
– Как тебе, Крис?  
– Серый свитер мне нравится больше.  
– Слишком много серого, на мой вкус. А вот с этой рубашкой?  
– Всегда можно одеть его во все черное. Ему идет все «черное и сексуальное».   
– Крис, это же свидание, а не похороны. Ты знаешь, во что оденется Джим?  
– Ой, у меня классная идея! Тебе точно понравится.  
Мне все равно, что они выберут, лишь бы этот бесконечный тур по магазинам закончился до того, как пройдет вся увольнительная.  
  
***   
Кристина и Ниота вошли в дом, неся несколько сумок. Я вошел следом.  
– Ну и как прошел шопинг? – Леонард окинул взглядом сумки.  
– Отлично!  
– Нам как раз нужно твое мнение. Мы подобрали два варианта для Спока, теперь нужно решить, какой лучше подойдет для первого свидания.  
– Вот этот более формальный и темный, – Кристина вытащила темно серый блейзер, – и к нему брюки. По-моему, они идеально смотрятся вместе, как ты думаешь?  
Леонард взял вещь из рук Кристины и расправил.  
– Ну, а если свидание будет менее официальным, тогда подойдет вот это. Ты не знаешь, кстати, что оденет Джим?  
– Вы, девушки, в десять раз больше волнуетесь, как пройдет свидание, чем Джим со Споком вместе взятые, – рассмеялся он. – А Спок уже сейчас выглядит так, будто готов впасть в целительный транс.  
– Это было тяжелое испытание, доктор.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, день потрачен с пользой. Вот этот пиджак, – он передал его мне. – Мне кажется, это слишком официально для того, что задумал Джим. Лучше одеть что попроще.  
Ниота и Кристина одновременно взвизгнули и с воодушевлением зарылись в сумки.  
– Ndugu, не смотри на меня так. Ты сам мне говорил, что всегда нужно иметь запасной план.   
  
***   
– У меня есть идея. – Павел уставился в дата-падд. – Когда мы вернемся на корабль, я попробую улучшить навигационную консоль с учетом теорий, что они тут обсуждают.  
– Вы готовите новый проект?  
– Ага, только я не слишком силен в продвинутых сетях и компьютерах. И готов спорить, что модификации придется устанавливать очень быстро.  
– В данный момент я занимаюсь исследованиями вместе с доктором Маккоем, но, полагаю, что найду время помочь вам в вашей работе.  
– Опять ты нарушаешь правило «не говорить о физике»? – бросил Сулу, проходя мимо.  
– Что ты имеешь против физиков?  
– Джим, Кристина и я идем кататься на водных лыжах. Хотите с нами?  
Я отказался. Чехов из любопытства согласился.  
  
***  
– Возвращайтесь до полуночи. Сулу решил развести костер, мы хотим посидеть все вместе, – Ниота поправила мне воротник. – Развлекайтесь.  
Я обнял ее.  
– Я не хотел своими действиями показать, что не ценю то, что ты делаешь, ndugu.  
– Я знаю, – она улыбнулась. – Все братья так делают. Дай, я посмотрю на тебя в последний раз.  
Она махнула рукой, показывая повернуться вокруг себя, и я исполнил.  
– Джиму должно понравиться.  
Мы вышли из комнаты Ниоты как раз когда Джим и Леонард вышли из нашей. Я разглядывал Джима, он тоже не сводил с меня глаз. По дороге, спускаясь по лестнице, мы успели торопливо поцеловаться.  
– Боже, ну идите уже, что ли! Опоздаете же, – сказал Леонард.   
  
***   
Это оказался маленький частный ресторанчик. Все закуски в меню, изготовленные из местных продуктов, были из веганской кухни. Мы сели, официант принес воды и блюдо с фруктами – традиция, принятая на Плейсер.  
– Кажется, тысячу лет прошло с последнего раза, как я куда-то выбирался… – Джим оглядел ресторан. – Я про свидание.  
– У меня тоже не было такой возможности с начала пятилетней миссии.  
– Правда? А я думал, что вы с Ниотой…  
– Я прекратил наши отношения в самом начале миссии.  
Джим не стал спрашивать, почему, просто выпил воды и сменил тему.  
– Ты бы мог привыкнуть к такой жизни? На планете, – он помолчал. – Я понятия не имею, чем люди тут занимаются.  
– Экономика Плейсер строится на туризме, большая часть местного населения работает в этой сфере, или в строительстве и продаже жилья.  
– Это значит – нет, ты не можешь представить, что живешь в местечке вроде этого.  
– Плейсер – идеальная планета для короткого визита. Но не думаю, что смог бы жить в таком медленном темпе и в таком расслабляющем месте постоянно.  
– Я тоже. Я уже начал немного от безделья, просто глядя на озеро… Что закажешь?  
Мы просмотрели меню и ввели выбранное в компьютер, встроенный в стол. Официант почти сразу принес наш заказ и расставил тарелки.  
– Я хотел тебя спросить… твое разделение между публичной и частной жизнью… так что, на корабле ты больше не будешь обедать со мной в столовой?  
– Нет. Изменения привлекут внимание к новому аспекту наших отношений. Мы уже давно обедаем вместе, и смена привычки вызовет лишнее любопытство.  
– То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы мы вели себя как друзья, когда мы на мостике, а у тебя или у меня мы можем делать, что хотим?  
– Подтверждаю.  
– Спок, сам смысл «нового аспекта наших отношений» в том, что мы не просто друзья. Мы больше чем друзья.  
– Так и есть, тем не менее, нужно поддерживать видимость.  
– Зачем?  
– Мы уже говорили об этом, Джим.  
– Да, и ты меня не убедил. Если ты в состоянии разделять свою жизнь, то я не могу. Я всегда на службе, Спок. Эта линия, что ты чертишь между частной и публичной жизнью – для меня ее не существует. Я не просчитываю свое поведение и не могу измениться.  
– Ты не на службе, когда мы играем в шахматы.  
– Технически я не на службе и когда мы обедаем. Мне кажется, ты просто не хочешь, чтобы нас видели вместе.  
– Желание сохранить свою личную жизнь в секрете должно быть знакомо многим землянам, Джим.  
– Но почему это так важно? Все уже знают, и им все равно. Что такого страшного, если я поцелую тебя на платформе транспортатора?  
– Когда два командующих офицера на виду у всех целуются, это плохо влияет на рабочую обстановку. Мы должны учитывать психологический аспект и влияние нашего поведения на атмосферу на корабле.  
– Спок, я же не собираюсь целоваться на мостике – это непрофессионально. Я только хочу сказать, что мы не должны прятаться и вести себя как параноики, а именно этим ты и занимаешься.  
Очевидно, в этом вопросе мы зашли в тупик.  
– Капитан, возможно, стоит отложить дискуссию на другое время. Я не хочу, чтобы мы спорили во время ужина, тем более во время нашей увольнительной.  
– Да, конечно.   
  
***   
После ресторана Джим не хотел возвращаться сразу в дом на озере. Недалеко от публичного пляжа вдоль деревянной набережной обнаружилось несколько ресторанов и магазинчиков, торгующих сувенирами. Мы с Джимом решили прогуляться по ней и как раз попали на салют. Это не было специально организованное шоу, тем не менее, хаотичные всплески цветов приковывали внимание. Зеленое и золотое, синее и красное, вспышки то и дело освещали ночное небо. Мы с Джимом сидели на скамейке, его рука лежала на моем плече.  
В самый разгар фейерверка Джим поцеловал меня в лоб. Я повернулся к нему. Даже в темноте было видно, как горят его синие глаза.  
  
** *  
– Эй, ребята!  
Наша команда расположилась вокруг огня. Мы с Джимом сели рядом. Кто-то передал ему пиво. Ниота предложила мне стакан с Вулканским порто.  
– Как прошло?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Джим. – Мы смотрели салют.  
Я отпил из стакана. Качество порто оставляло желать лучшего, хотя, конечно, я не знаток.  
– Ага, мы тоже видели, хотя обзор здесь не слишком хороший.  
– Как прошел вечер у вас? – спросил я.  
– Кошмарно!  
– Это просто случайность, я же не мог знать, что оно свалится в огонь!  
– Парень, я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то умудрился не справиться с кипячением воды.  
– Паша пытался помочь на кухне. Кончилось тем, что нам пришлось заказывать еду на вынос.  
– А я планировал приготовить что-нибудь из канадской кухни.  
– Хм, может, тебе лучше держаться подальше от кухни, Боунз.  
– Эй, последний раз ты был очень даже не против, когда я готовил.  
– Эм…  
– Судя по всему, он как раз был против.  
Раздался смех.  
– О, я всегда мечтала это сделать, – улыбнулась Кристина. – Давайте рассказывать страшные истории.  
– Не думаю, что знаю хоть что-нибудь достойное.  
– А я знаю, я знаю!  
– Ты? Я думал, ты одни только уравнения по физике знаешь.  
– Не только. У нас в России полно отличных ужастиков.  
  
***   
Джим спит. Я медитирую.   
Сегодняшний вечер – череда моментов, как вспышки падающих звезд, люди, собравшиеся в уютной темноте, мягкий шепот и вдруг удар по кремню, и россыпь похожих на фейерверк искр. Горит огонь, теплый свет проникает в наши тела, и все вокруг – жизнь в оранжевых отсветах плазмы. Очень скоро огонь превращается в мерцающие догорающие угли, и мы снова оказываемся в темноте. Почему-то теперь мы ближе друг другу, голоса звучат смелее и громче, дым догорающего костра витает в воздухе. 


	123. Увольнительная. День рождения.

 

_Pust begut neuklugi peshehodi po ludgiam_  
_A voda po asfaltu rekoi_  
 _I neyasno projojim v etot den nepogojiy_  
 _potchemu ja vesieliy takoy_

– Слушайте, мы с Кристиной нашли русскую песню про день рождения. Она длинновата, но будет здорово, если мы ее споем.  
– Это будет издевательство над песней, Ниота.  
– Я издеваюсь над русским языком все это время, но Паша не возражает.  
– Ну хотя бы запись есть у кого-нибудь, пока мы не начали вопить, как мартовские русские кошки?  
– У меня даже видео есть.  
– Крис, это что, крокодил? С аккордеоном?  
– Да.  
– А это что за зверь рядом с кродилом?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Ох уж эти русские. Почему песня на день рождение такая депрессивная?  
– Может, лучше у Павла спросить?  
– Ниота, ты хотя бы знаешь о чем там речь?  
– Хм, это довольно сложно объяснить.  
– Ну, хотя бы общая идея…  
– Ладно, перевод довольно слабый, но какой есть. Тут что-то вроде: «Пускай пешеходы бегут неловко через лужи, вода на асфальте как река. Они не знают, почему я такой счастливый в этот дождливый день. Я играю на гармонике перед всеми проходящими мимо. Но к несчастью, день рождения случается только один раз в год».  
Во втором куплете «Неожиданно прилетит волшебник в светло синем вертолете и покажет бесплатное кино. Он поздравит меня с днем рождения и может быть оставит мне в подарок пятьсот эскимо». Эскимо – это мороженное, а не эскимосы. Дальше опять припев. «Я играю на гармонике перед прохожими. К несчастью, день рождения только раз в году».  
– Никакого смысла.  
– Светло синий вертолет? Почему именно светло синий? Что вообще за вертолет такой?  
– Похоже, пора парню провести психотесты.  
– Давайте просто споем, а?

_Ja igraju na garmoshke u pohogih na vidu  
K sojalenyu den rojdenia tolko ras v godu_

— Rebjata, это кошмар. Absolutniy uzhas. Надеюсь, вы больше никогда не будете пытаться петь по-русски.  
– Попытка не пытка. С днем рождения, Павел.  
– Давай, задувай свечи, пока весь торт воском не закапало, Паш. И желание загадай.  
Павел задумался, глубоко вдохнул и попытался затушить все свечи разом. У него не вышло. Две свечки упорно продолжали гореть. Все зааплодировали, свечи убрали. Скотти начал разрезать торт.  
– Я могу и сам, Скотти, – предложил Павел.  
– На собственный день рождения? Да еще после того, что ты сотворил с плитой? Я еще подумаю, подпускать ли тебя к транспортатору, приятель.  
  
_Priletit vdug voshebnik v golubom vertoliote_  
 _I besplatno pokaget kino_  
 _S dniom rojdenia pozdravit I naverno ostavit_  
 _mne v podarok piatsot esquimo_

– Как ощущаются твои девятнадцать?  
– Так же, как мои восемнадцать.  
\- Ниота! Давайте откроем бутылку водки и выпьем за его здоровье.   
– Погодите, я принесу стаканы для шотов. Кто будет пить? Сулу, достань пожалуйста водку из холодильника.  
– Без проблем.  
– Павел, ты любишь икру?  
– У тебя есть ikra?  
– И черный хлеб, кстати.  
– Пытаемся воссоздать для тебя вкус из дома. День рождения, все-таки.  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь сперва пить, а потом смотреть подарки?  
– Мы можем это делать одновременно, Крис. Хорошо?  
– Спок, ты будешь?  
– Нет, спасибо Ниота.  
– Одну рюмку. Все равно алкоголь на тебя не действует, как на нас. А это его день рождения.

_Ja igraju na garmoshke u pohogih na vidu  
K sojalenyu den rojdenia tolko ras v godu_

Я смотрел в окно на темное озеро. Джим подошел и встал рядом.  
– Поверить не могу, что завтра последний день. Кажется, мы пробыли здесь неделю.  
Наши плечи практически соприкасались.  
– Здорово будет вернуться на корабль. Обратно к привычным делам. Хотя это была хорошая идея.  
Я посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
– Ну да, я в курсе, что ты припер Ногуру к стенке, чтобы он дал нам увольнительную. Я капитан, Спок. Я знаю, что происходит на моем корабле.  
– Я посчитал, что вы все равно не станете отказываться от миссии, если Адмиралтейство пришлет нам новую.  
– Скорее всего, так и было бы. – Он поцеловал меня. – Поэтому спасибо.  
Его поцелуи заставили меня забыть об окне. На губах Джима все еще оставался привкус алкоголя. Напряжение, что чувствовалось в нем во время последних миссий, ушло, сменившись легкой расслабленностью. Он глубоко вздохнул – звук, свидетельствующий о полном удовлетворении.  
На долю секунды меня посетила нерациональная мысль, что я не хочу покидать это идиллическое место. Я хотел бы остаться в этом раю, окруженный друзьями. Я мечтал, чтобы этот момент растянулся до бесконечности – мы двое и наши поцелуи. Я не хотел, чтобы нашу связь обсуждали на корабле, не хотел думать о нашем споре из-за конфликта между нашими отношениями и ответственностью, которую мы несем, будучи командующими офицерами. А еще, я очень не хотел, чтобы то пламя внутри меня продолжало жить. Будет ли взрыв, поглотит ли оно меня окончательно? Это пугает, даже если причина, его вызывающая, это Джим, его взгляды, прикосновения и поцелуи.  
Время идет.  
Завтра мы возвращаемся на Энтерпрайз. 

_K sojalenyu den rojdenia tolko ras v godu_


	124. Равенство. Сторона реальности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Авторская ремарка.
> 
> Я сомневалась, когда только дописала эту арку. Перечитав, я оставила все как есть. Вы можете не согласиться, можете говорить, что мое представление отношений в 23 веке нереалистично. Ничего страшного – как бы там ни было, надеюсь, что это я неправа.

Возвращение в реальность было оглушающим.

*** 

– Энсин, сообщите, почему вы пропустили вашу смену?  
Энсин молчал, всем видом излучая вызов.  
Джим открыл рот что-то сказать, но энсин прервал его.  
– Я не стану служить у двух пидоров.  
Джим застыл. Капитанская маска скользнула на лицо, глаза яростно блеснули.  
– «Я не стану служить у двух пидоров, капитан», это во-первых, – с угрозой произнес он. – Йомен Херерра.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Подготовьте бумаги для перевода энсина, немедленно.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Внесите запись об этом инциденте в его файл с рекомендацией исключить из Звездного флота.  
– Записано, сэр. Что-то еще, капитан?  
– Нет. Охрана, уберите его с глаз моих.

***  
Высадка.

Ни я, Ни Джим ничем не показывали, что состоим в отношениях.   
Но каким-то образом они узнали.  
Джим вел себя совершенно как обычно. Я придерживался свойственной мне нейтральной линии поведения.   
Тем не менее, они знали.   
Этот вид не обладает телепатией.   
Но как-то они поняли.

– Наше правительство не признает таких, как вы. Межрасовые отношения – уничтожение всего чистого и святого, что существует во вселенной. Он, – говорящий указал на меня, – вообще не должен был рождаться. Мы не будем иметь с вами дела.  
Джим подобрался, как ягуар, готовый к броску. Инопланетник испуганно отступил.  
Я потянул Джима назад.  
– Ты не сможешь их изменить.  
– Мы… ты… не должен терпеть такое. Мы не обязаны выслушивать этот бред, – резко бросил он.  
– Джим, что бы ты ни сказал, он останется при своем мнении. Так устроен фанатизм. Пока они сами не осознают, ничто не сможет поколебать их уверенности. Ты не можешь заставить их принять нас.  
Джим уставился на чужаков с ненавистью и яростью. Это извращенное уродство, воющее внутри него, отражающее ненависть инопланетников, направленную на нас, – это не Джим. Я не позволю им повлиять на него.  
– Капитан, – произнес я тихо.

Вернись ко мне.

Он посмотрел на меня, выражение его лица сменилось на виноватое и тут же поменялось снова, как только он взял эмоции под контроль - лицо Джима окаменело.  
– Я вернусь на корабль и пришлю Ниоту.  
Я хотел бы поцеловать его, утешить, но мы все еще были на службе.  
Он кивнул.  
– Транспортаторная.  
– Да, коммандер?  
– Поднять одного.

*** 

– Где логика в гомосексуальных отношениях? По законам природы двое мужчин или две женщины не должны быть вместе, потому что у них не может быть общих потомков, – спорил ученый из моего отдела.  
– Не знал, что единственная цель отношений между разумными существами – это бездумное размножение.  
– Не единственная, но отношения логично эволюционируют к этому. У ребенка должна быть мама–женщина и отец-мужчина, чтобы он вырос нормальным. Семья из двух мужчин или двух женщин не сможет обеспечить потребности ребенка. Отношения строятся с целью создания семьи, а семья должна предоставить ребенку безопасную обстановку.  
– Существует множество научных исследований, опровергающих ваши слова. Я могу процитировать список, если хотите. Но даже без этого, ваш аргумент предполагает, что мы должны соотносить наши жизни и действия с историей эволюции.  
– Гомосексуалы не должны существовать. Если бы подобные отношения были естественными, вид давно бы вымер. Это конструкт, созданный обществом, который лишний раз показывает, как далеко мы отошли от того, что должно быть.  
– Что должно быть – полагаю, что вы верите, будто эволюция трудится над созданием идеального вида?  
– Я думаю, что гены, ваши и капитана, тратятся впустую. Они никогда не будут переданы детям, а значит, генофонд пострадает.  
– Значит, ценность индивидуума только в том, что он несет генетическое разнообразие?  
– Вы извращаете мои слова, коммандер.  
– Я ничего не изменил в смысле вашего высказывания, я просто перефразировал его. 

***   
– Почему ты все это слушал? Почему не защищался?  
– Я сам выбираю свои битвы, Джим. Мы быстро учимся тому, что нельзя реагировать на каждое оскорбление или вызов. Я сожалею, что наши отношения привели к тому, что тебе пришлось напрямую столкнуться с нетерпимостью.  
– Не извиняйся. Никогда не извиняйся за то, кто мы есть.  
– Я не извиняюсь. Просто… – В памяти возникли картины из детства.  
Я подавил эмоции, вызванные прошлым.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось испытать подобное, быть отвергнутым только из-за того, кем ты являешься.  
– Я понял, о чем ты говорил раньше – о том, чтобы разделять личную и публичную жизнь.  
– Это необходимо. Хотя большая часть команды на корабле в целом относится к ситуации с пониманием.  
– Да, – Джим помедлил. И отвел взгляд. – Мне просто хочется, чтобы нам не приходилось ничего прятать. Нам нечего стыдиться.  
– В идеальном мире, разумные существа способны принять любого таким как есть, не испытывая злобы. Но наш мир далек от идеального.  
– Почему люди не могут позволить нам просто быть теми, кто мы есть? Почему не позволят нам просто быть свободными?


	125. Равенство. И власть.

– Кирк, что это за слухи ходят в сети, будто ты гей?  
– Я не знал, что моя сексуальная ориентация имеет какое-либо отношение к моей способности командовать, адмирал.  
– Так это что, правда?  
– Вы не против начать с начала и объяснить, в чем дело?  
– Ходят слухи, что у тебя отношения с Первым офицером.  
– Вы верите этим слухам, сэр? – ровным голосом просил Джим.  
– Ты понимаешь, что это значит? За всю историю Звездного флота ёще не было капитана-гея.  
– Адмирал, когда я подавал документы в Звёздный флот, то не скрывал, что бисексуален, и никаких проблем это не вызвало. Я лично знаю многих геев, лесбиянок, транссексуалов и бесексуалов, служащих на кораблях. Звёздный флот принимает к себе дельтанцев и орионцев, я вообще не вижу, где тут может быть проблема.  
– Среди них нет ни одного капитана, и ни один из них не идет семимильными шагами к адмиральству.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что гомосексуал по каким-то непонятным причинам не в состоянии быть командиром и выполнять те же задания, что гетеросексуал? Или вы предполагаете, что какое-то из моих решений было принято под чужим влиянием, потому что должна же быть какая-то связь между вашим беспокойством и тем, что меня привлекают мужчины.  
– Вот последнего я не хочу знать, Кирк. Чем бы ты ни занимался в частной жизни, это твое дело. Но если она выходит наружу – если слухи подтвердятся, ты сам по себе. Потому что я могу гарантировать: когда новость всплывет, разразится настоящий медийный шторм.  
– Я сам по себе? Объясните, что это значит, адмирал.  
– Мы тебя не уволим, но никаких официальных заявлений в твою поддержку сделано не будет. Звездный флот – это исследования и военные операции, а не место для борьбы за права геев.

***  
– Это тот самый "стеклянный потолок"?  
– Похоже на то, Джим.  
– С каких пор он вообще появился здесь?  
– Он есть в каждой организации, – ответил Леонард. – Гомосексуалы имеют равные со всеми права – теоретически. Законы запрещают дискриминацию из-за ориентации. Но на практике выходит иначе.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы у нас со Споком был роман два года назад, я бы не получил корабль?  
– Сложно сказать, Джим. Я не знаю, как работает бюрократическая система во Флоте. "Стеклянный потолок" вовсе не означает, что ты не сможешь продвигаться вверх по карьерной лестнице, но тебе придется доказывать всем и каждому, чего ты стоишь, тратя гораздо больше усилий, чем если бы ты был гетеросексуалом. И даже если ты докажешь, что достоин, они постоянно будут за тобой следить, изучать каждый твой шаг и только и ждать, когда ты наконец сделаешь ошибку, чтобы иметь полное право понизить тебя.  
– Но в этом же нет никакого смысла! Какая связь между моими способностями командовать кораблем и личными предпочтениями в постели?  
– Никакой, Джим.  
– Так, какого черта?  
– Проблемы с этим потолком не только у гомосексуалов. Сколько капитанов и адмиралов-женщин ты знаешь в Звездном флоте? Женщины борются за свои права с начала 20 века, проблемы неравенства решены уже в 21, но далеко не во всём. Официально, мы все равны. На практике же это никогда не было правдой, и особенно это заметно в политике и в военной области. Сколько мест в Совете Федерации у женщин? Сколько президентов были женщинами? Мы по-прежнему живем среди стереотипов и культурных пережитков, регламентирующих, чем женщина должна и не должна заниматься.  
Правда в том, что есть два вида равенства. Одно – общее и официальное, исходя их которого «те и те» имеют равные права на работу, на крышу над головой, право завести семью, делать все то, что может себе позволить среднестатистический гражданин. А есть равенство во власти, и тут совсем другая песня.

Социальное равенство само по себе труднодостижимо. Но с какой-то точки зрения, его легче добиться, чем реального равенства в головах, потому что тут придется бороться против чего-то более извращенного, тайного и неуловимого. Для достижения равноправия в реальности требуется гораздо больше времени, чем для того же, но на бумаге. Только когда столкнешься нос к носу с такой не бросающейся в глаза несправедливостью – дискриминация в определенных областях, культурные стереотипы, тот же самый «стеклянный потолок», да даже тот простой факт, что бог знает по какой причине значительному количеству людей неуютно от осознания, что гомосексуал может стать капитаном – тогда осознаешь, что равенство-то совсем не равное. Ты показываешь людям неприятную правду о них самих, потому что говоришь прямым текстом, что, не смотря на существование закона, если речь заходит о власти, они продолжают держаться за прежний статус кво.  
Я могу привести сотни примеров. Если женщина становится капитаном, что думают о ней люди? Да ты сам говорил подобное, я слышал, как ты жаловался в Академии на одну профессоршу, что она «настоящая сучка». Ты не испытывал к ней уважения за то, чего она смогла добиться, а просто опускал ее, потому что она оказалась у власти. Большинство женщин сталкивается с таким отношением, и не важно, кем они командуют, мужчинами или женщинами. Мужчина на той же позиции, поступающий аналогично, вызывает восхищение за свою компетентность и амбициозность.  
Возьмем среднестатистического кадета Смита, нетрадиционной ориентации – он может служить в Звездном флоте. Если он, или она, или как угодно назови, хочет подняться по карьерной лестнице, любому из них придется преодолеть горы стереотипов и тайной предубежденности, на которых стоит вся система. Черт побери, это действует даже на подсознательном уровне. Вот гляди, когда ты думаешь об абстрактном гее, с кем ты его ассоциируешь? С капитаном космического корабля?

Джим промолчал.

– Равные возможности в статусе, силе и власти – это когда ты можешь представить капитаном корабля любого, не задумываясь ни о роде существа, ни о его расе, поле, возрасте, сексуальной ориентации, ни о чем угодно ещё, что может служить маркером дискриминации. И нам в 23 веке предстоит еще долгий путь, чтобы к этому прийти.  
– Мне казалось, что развитый интеллект должен был бы давно избавиться от подобных предрассудков.  
– Интеллект — это оружие обоюдоострое, Спок. Его можно использовать для созидания и открытий, это прекрасная правда. Но им же можно выискивать и подтверждать право на существование любой дискриминации и унижать других. Подчас изощренный ум, а вовсе не незнание, рождают самые ненавистные вещи в обществе.


	126. Равенство. Пространство между нами.

– Спок, – окликнул меня Джим, догоняя в коридоре.  
Я подождал его.  
– Куда ты идешь?  
– К себе в каюту, капитан.  
– Отлично. Как на счет шахматной партии? – он направился в сторону моей каюты, я двинулся следом.  
– Шахматы – приемлемое предложение.  
– Чуть не забыл, сперва нам нужно посмотреть файлы о переводе. Помнишь медбрата Фонг?  
– Его приняли в медицинское учреждение на Звездной базе 8, когда по результатам тестов стало ясно, что он не излечился от тяжелой личностной травмы.  
– Он самый. Фонг закончил лечение и хочет вернуться. Я переговорил с Боунсом, и он будет рад принять его обратно, но сперва я хотел узнать твое мнение.  
– Я еще не ознакомился с этими файлами.  
Мы дошли до каюты. Джим продолжал говорить, пока я вводил код.  
– Там немного читать. Есть еще переводящаяся – ей семнадцать, представляешь? Она инженер,   
и это меня немного беспокоит. Вот Чехов - он начал чертовски рано, но и про меня такое могут сказать.  
Перегородка открылась. Джим вошел в каюту, я шагнул следом, чувствуя какое-то напряжение внутри. Я молча стоял в дверях и смотрел, как он садится в кресло, окидывает взглядом комнату. Он ничего не сказал об обстановке.   
– Скотти волнуется, подойдет ли она, но сам понимаешь, Скотти вечно подозревает худшее, когда кто-то пытается подобраться к варп-ядру. Мне кажется, будет здорово заполучить еще одного вундеркинда на борт.

Джим был в моей каюте впервые. 

– Спок?  
Я оставил свою позицию в дверях, прошел внутрь и положил датапады на стол. Включив компьютер, я загрузил необходимые для работы файлы. Джим поднялся и стал рассматривать гобелен в проеме стены. Я следил за ним краем глаза.  
Это была моя личная территория, никто, кроме Ниоты здесь не бывал.   
– Как они этого добились? Я не рассмотрел как следует, но фрактал выглядит просто идеально. Прямо видно, как он уходит в бесконечность.   
– Я не знаю, как это создавалось.  
– Сколько ему?  
– Точная дата создания мне не известна. Он хорошо сохранился.  
Я быстро закончил текущие дела и вернулся к двери. Джим продолжал рассматривать гобелен.  
– Капитан.  
Он повернулся ко мне.  
– Почему бы не сыграть в шахматы здесь? Я могу принести доску.  
Я застыл.  
– Ты предпочитаешь здесь?  
– Нет, мне в принципе не важно. Мы никогда у тебя не играем.  
– Мне не сложно прийти в твою каюту.  
Джим пожал плечами и подошел ко мне.  
– Ну и ладно. Тогда у меня.  
Он вышел, и я торопливо пошел за ним. Мы снова были в коридоре, и какая-то часть напряжения ушла, когда позади меня закрылась переборка.   
Я посмотрела на Джима. Ничего в выражении его лица, в его движениях не изменилось. Я расслабился еще больше, поняв, что он не обратил внимания на мое поведение.  
Он мой капитан и мой друг. И все же, необходимо соблюдать границы.

*** 

Капитан в моей каюте во второй раз. Я сказал, что только заберу мой Вортекс Ксай, но он настоял пойти вместе со мной. Я быстро вошел в каюту, подхватил компьютер и заторопился к двери. Джим оглядел помещение, изучая обстановку, наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть какой-то из вулканских артефактов, не прикасаясь к нему. Но к одному из моих растений он прикоснулся, проведя пальцами вдоль листьев.  
Теперь я жду у двери. Джим продолжает рассматривать мою каюту.  
Нет причины считать каким-то особенным этот момент или эту территорию. Как мой капитан, он имеет право войти в мою каюту. К тому же, неправильно называть эту территорию «моей», так как это часть корабля «Энтерпрайз» и она никогда мне не принадлежала. У меня нет никаких особенных прав на эту комнату. Что же до артефактов, которые он изучает, их легко можно найти в музеях, посвященных вулканскому искусству и истории.  
– Тебе подходит, – говорит он. – Эта комната – в ней словно отражается часть тебя.  
Я так и стою у двери.  
Он идет ко мне и нежно целует – в моей комнате. Его глаза ярко-синие, на лице искренность.  
Внутри меня вспыхивает пламя, и я тянусь правой рукой к его ладони. Затем что-то внутри гасит порыв. Я целую его в губы и отвожу руку, крепко сжав ладонь в кулак. Поцелуй короткий, и, не оглядываясь на Джима, я выхожу в коридор, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и игнорируя легкое дрожание рук.  
Джим идет следом. Мы оказываемся в его каюте, где снова целуемся, и мои руки заняты – скользят по его спине. Пальцы под его футболкой – их прикосновения к прохладной коже заставляют его задержать дыхание. Я концентрируюсь на ощущении его мускулов и костей, подавляя мысли о том, как наши пальцы сплетаются вместе в вулканском поцелуе.


	127. Равенство. Беспокойство доктора.

– Ты проводишь гораздо больше времени в каюте у Джима, чем он в твоей, – заметил доктор Маккой, пока мы подготавливали лабораторию к эксперименту.  
– Капитан часто приглашает меня к себе для решения различных рабочих моментов.  
Леонард оторвал взгляд от приборов.  
– Судя по его словам, речь не о службе.  
Я застыл, выпрямился.  
– Будьте добры прояснить, что вы имеете в виду, доктор.  
– Вы играете в шахматы, разговариваете, и все в этом духе.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– О Господи, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Джим не болтает обо всем подряд – не о вас уж точно – да я и слушать не стал бы! Что там между вами – только ваше дело. И знать не хочу.  
– В таком случае, к чему этот комментарий о частоте визитов капитана в мою каюту?  
– Просто мне кажется, что тут есть какое-то неравенство в распределении ролей. И, кстати, о распределениях, не должно ли вот тут быть гауссовское распределение? Мне кажется, это логично, но твоя компьютерная модель не дает ничего похожего. Вот я и думаю, а что мы получим, когда будем эту штуку тестировать?  
– Меня тоже озадачили результаты симуляции. Однако это только подчеркивает недостаток наших знаний в этой области.  
– Истину говоришь.  
Я собирался сменить тему, когда Леонард продолжил.  
– И, в тему ожиданий, чего ждешь ты? Со всем уважением к Джиму и тому, что там у вас происходит.  
– Это личный вопрос.  
– Вы, ребята, об этом так и не поговорили?  
– Я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к нашему проекту или к вам лично, доктор.  
– Самое что ни на есть прямое, Спок. Вы с Джимом мои самые близкие друзья, и я не хочу однажды увидеть, как один из вас разобьет сердце другому, а еще, я главный врач на корабле и это мне решать, не скомпрометирован ли один из вас эмоционально из-за происходящего.  
– Как бы то ни было, в данный момент я не хочу это обсуждать.  
– Поверить не могу, я даю советы чертову вулканскому…  
– В таком случае лучше вам этого не делать.  
– Спок, если твои ожидания не совпадают с желаниями Джима, то один из вас вносит в отношения больше, чем другой, и всё может покатиться по наклонной очень быстро. Вы должны поговорить и прийти к какому-то балансу.  
– Ни что не указывает на то, что наши желания не совпадают.  
– Черт побери, такое ощущение, будто вы оба смотрите на эти отношения как на математическое уравнение, твердите, что все хорошо, и ничего не собираетесь решать! Я не уверен даже, что вы используете одинаковые переменные, не говоря уж о том, сходятся ли на выходе цифры.  
– Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы затеяли разговор, касающийся количества визитов Джима в мою каюту, потому что это в какой-то степени отражает несовпадение наших усилий и ожиданий? Ваша логика абсурдна, если вы считаете, что в подобном «уравнении» требуется получить равенство. Продолжая вашу мысль, возможно, нам с Джимом стоит составить графики и таблицы на все прочие действия…  
– Не тупи, Спок. Ты все прекрасно понял.  
– Мои возражения основаны не на желании опровергнуть ваши утверждения. Это исключительно продолжение ваших умозаключений.  
– Понятия не имею, почему я пытаюсь до тебя достучаться. Ты должен говорить об этом с Джимом, а не со мной. Вы оба уперлись, а я тут бьюсь головой об стену. А вишенка на торте в том, что, уверен, ни один из вас толком сам не знает, чего хочет.  
Леонард отвернулся к своим приборам и покачал головой.  
– Забудь все, что я сказал. Начнем эксперимент.


	128. Равенство. Ксенофобия.

– Ну почему каждая чертова миссия превращается вот в такое? Это ненормально, просто какой-то злой рок преследует корабль.  
– Вам не следовало пытаться меня защитить, Леонард. Это не заставит местных жителей отказаться от идеи сжечь нас.  
– А я-то думал, что обычай сжигать людей на кострах уже вышел из моды.  
– Доктор, это не тема для шуток. Я уверен, что они оставят вам жизнь, так как нуждаются в вашей помощи.  
– Спок, да лучше я умру здесь и сейчас на этой богом забытой планете, чем вернусь к этим ксенофобам.  
– Не время для символического героизма, Леонард.  
– Я не ради символизма собираюсь превратиться в факел. Я останусь с тобой, потому что ты был рядом, когда смерть грозила мне. Я горжусь тем, что мы служим вместе, и мне не стыдно умереть вместе с тобой. Так что ты от меня не отделаешься.  
– Я не понимаю, каким образом эта речь должна доказать отсутствие в вашем поступке символического героизма.  
– Черт тебя возьми, Спок! Нас сейчас сожгут, а тебе все равно нужно оставить за собой последнее слово!

***  
– Это официально, да? Ногура точно меня ненавидит, иначе с чего бы поручать нам миссию на планете у черта на куличках?  
– Локализация планеты не имеет никакого отношения к важности миссии, капитан. Колония нуждается в медикаментах и оборудовании, ведь все три корабля с припасами, отправленные к ним, были атакованы орионскими пиратами.  
– Какой-то странный у орионцев нейтралитет.  
– В этом и проблема. Официально происхождение нападавших кораблей объявлено неизвестным, так как Федерация не хочет напрямую обвинять Орионскую систему в двойной игре и добавлять еще одного врага в длинный список уже имеющихся.  
– То есть, мы готовы развязать войну с клингонами, но не можем в глаза назвать орионцев тем, кем они являются?  
– У нас сложные торговые переговоры, кроме того, Орионский синдикат сам по себе обладает немалыми ресурсами. Если на нас нападут, миссия может оказаться очень непростой, капитан.  
– Значит, Звездный флот опять назначил меня козлом отпущения. Отлично, разберемся. Лейтенант Ухура, штаб прислал какие-нибудь конкретные рекомендации, что мне следует делать в случае нападения орионских пиратов?  
– Инструкции дают простор для интерпретаций, капитан. Все зависит от того, будем ли мы связываться с нападающими. Если мы вызовем их, и они ответят, представившись орионцами, мы не имеем права стрелять. Но если они ответят, но не упомянут нейтральный статус орионцев, нам самим следует принять решение. Хотя, это маловероятная ситуация, так как пираты используют для защиты все возможные способы. Если же мы не станем устанавливать канал связи, то нарушим протокол Звездного флота, но всегда сможем оправдаться тем, что не знали, что они орионцы.  
– Даже после того, как получили детализированные отчеты, что орионские корабли нападают на наши грузовые суда?  
– Это засекреченная информация. Общеизвестно, что мы в курсе, но технически мы не знаем ничего.  
– Вот почему я ненавижу дипломатию. Продолжайте, лейтенант.  
– Если они первыми откроют огонь, инструкции совершенно другие.  
– А если мы обстреляем их одновременно с выходом на связь?  
– О таком варианте в сообщении ничего нет, сэр.  
– Все, что нам нужно, это несколько суперточных выстрелов по орионским кораблям. Наши ребята справятся? Мы сможем уничтожить их двигатели, если подобная гипотетическая ситуация станет реальностью?  
– В данный момент эффективность оружейного отдела 93 процента с учетом последних учений и проведенных симуляций красных тревог за предыдущие две смены.  
– По крайней мере, я знаю, на что рассчитывать.  
– Будет трудно защищаться легально, капитан.  
– Я побеспокоюсь об этом потом. Все нападения происходили вблизи планеты?  
– Так точно.  
– Сулу только закончил смену. Думаешь, я без него не обойдусь?  
– Несмотря на предупреждения штаба, я не думаю, что орионцы решатся атаковать корабль класса "Конституция", капитан.  
– Время прибытия, лейтенант Зигмундсон?  
– Будем на орбите через тридцать минут, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Спок, я хочу, чтобы вы с Боунзом спустились на планету и проследили, чтобы все прошло гладко. Мы будем поблизости столько, сколько нужно, пока они не получат все медицинское оборудование, затем уйдем.  
– Принято. Вы не присоединитесь к нам?  
– Я спущусь ненадолго, чтобы переговорить с управляющими колонией, и сразу поднимусь. Звездный флот задал хитрую задачу с орионцами, и я хочу быть на месте, если они появятся. Это моя ответственность, такое я не могу поручить Ухуре. Без обид, лейтенант.  
– Без обид. Я согласна с вашими решениями.  
– Хорошо. Пришли сюда Чехова, я хочу, чтобы он был за научной станцией, пока Спок отсутствует.

***  
– Капитан, Кирк, коммандер Спок, доктор Маккой. Это честь для нас наконец встретиться с вами. Мы немало слышали о вас по сети, – губернатор колонии глубоко поклонилась.  
– Благодарю. Мы рады нанести вам визит, – Джим поклонился в свою очередь.  
Губернатор улыбнулась, затем снова стала серьезной.  
– Если не возражаете, я бы сразу перешла к делам. Наши больные слишком долго обходятся без лекарств. Плюс вспышка эпидемии гриппа достигла максимума.  
– Конечно. Боюсь, я не смогу проследить лично за отгрузкой, но мой Первый офицер и наш главный врач займутся всем необходимым. Если у вас появятся какие либо вопросы, обращайтесь напрямую к ним, они помогут, с чем могут.  
– Большое спасибо, капитан.  
– Это моя работа, губернатор.  
Мы обменялись взглядами, и Джим телепортировался на корабль. Леонард завел разговор с губернатором, ригелианкой по имени Маршаллин, принявшей гражданство Федерации. Они начали обсуждать медицинские проблемы колонии, график вакцинаций, обменялись информацией о типе вируса, об условиях в главной больнице и коснулись еще множества конкретных вопросов о местных сложностях.  
– Одна из наших проблем в том, что мы слишком много лгали. Мы гордимся тем, какое общество построили, но некоторые жители колонии делают заботу о заболевших довольно трудным делом. Часто доктора вынуждены изобретать лечение, основываясь на информации, найденной в сети, или полученной исключительно на личном опыте. Я уверена, что директор нашего госпиталя будет благодарен за любую информацию, которой вы сможете поделиться. Он бетазоид, очень уважаемый в медицинском сообществе. Нам очень повезло, что он вызвался помочь и приехал в нашу колонию.  
– Маршаллин – ваше имя кажется мне знакомым. Кажется, я где-то его уже встречал. Вы, случайно, сами не доктор?  
– До того, как меня избрали губернатором, я занималась медицинскими исследованиями. Меня зовут Маршаллин, но это только часть имени. Наша семья издавна связана с изучением искусства врачевания. Мой старший брат был в команде ригелианцев, обнаруживших химический катализатор ускорения репродукции и замены крови у некоторых видов.  
– Точно, я вспомнил! Это великолепное открытие. Он…  
– Гендер моего брата – один из тех, которых нет у землян.  
– О, простите. Но открытие действительно великолепное. Когда у меня будет время, я бы с удовольствием протестировал препарат на других существах, которые не были включены в исследования. Вы случайно не знаете, команда продолжает работу над уменьшением побочных эффектов?  
– Доктор Маккой, это очень интересная тема, но мы должны сосредоточиться на доставке лекарств. Все готово.  
– Верно. Нам потребуется спустить несколько ребят из охраны с антигравами и все это перевезти.  
– Принято.  
Я связался с кораблем. Тем временем Леонард, продолжая разговор с Маршаллин, рассмеялся какому-то комментарию.  
– Вот за этим Джим и держит Спока, он не дает расслабиться, сам всегда занят делом и за нами присматривает.

***

Операция прошла гладко. Я периодически связывался с Джимом, сообщая о текущей ситуации. Никаких признаков пиратских кораблей с другой стороны.  
– Хорошие новости. Похоже, на этот раз миссия пройдет без сучка и задоринки, Джим.  
– Сплюнь.  
– Тебе стоило бы остаться тут подольше. Разнообразие на этой планете просто удивительное. Я говорил с Эманин, бетазоидом, главным в больнице. Он говорит, что у них бывают небольшие локальные конфликты то там, то тут, но в основном разные виды очень неплохо ладят. Это местечко практически утопия. Местным понравилось бы пообщаться с тобой.  
– В файлах Звездного флота записано другое. Раньше это была исключительно земная колония.  
– Что? Землян тут около 7 процентов популяции.  
– Точные цифры – 8.5 процента.  
– Ниота только что уточнила, что другие виды появились в колонии относительно недавно.  
– Ну, работа тут проделана колоссальная.  
– Не сомневаюсь. И все же, что-то мне не нравится.  
– Что именно?  
– Просто предчувствие.  
– Капитан, у вас есть какая-то дополнительная информация?  
– Нет. Возможно, я перестраховываюсь.  
– Джим, твоя интуиция работает, как часы, когда заходит речь о подобных делах.  
– Ну, не преувеличивай. Сколько у меня отбитых мячей, Спок?  
– Мячей, капитан?  
– Просто выражение. Из бейсбола.  
– Он спрашивает, как часто его интуиция срабатывала верно, Спок.  
– Я не вел подсчеты.  
– Серьезно?  
– Серьезно.  
Пауза.  
– Он там сейчас приподнимает брови, да?  
– Точно.  
– Сколько вам еще понадобится времени?  
– Несколько часов. Затем мы вернемся.  
– Окей. Я должен идти, но мы еще свяжемся.  
– Хорошо, мамочка.  
– Заткнись, Боунз. Конец связи.

***

– Коммандер Спок!  
– Доктор Эманин.  
– Они захватили его! Я понятия не имею как, но они его забрали!  
В эмоциях бетазоида главенствует паника, затем все ощущения исчезают, когда он берет под контроль свои псионические способности. Эмоции сменяются вспышками его мыслей

* Толпа колонистов в масках, появившихся из ночной темноты, поджигающих дом. Убегающая семья.  
* Протесты, воспоминания об отвратительных эмоциях и пузырящейся на поверхности ненависти, ненависть к другим и обвинения… _чужой чужой чужой…_ как грязное слово  
* Встречные протесты в дневное время, солидарность и печаль о случившихся трагедиях. Выборы нового губернатора, открывшего колонию для всех видов.  
* Исход большей части колонистов, воздух, наполненный отвратительным страхом, желанием убивать и уничтожать.  
* Восстановление колонии и неизбежные конфликты между разными видами. Длинные ночи в больнице с непреходящей головной болью из-за злых мыслей окружающих, смешанных с монотонный шумом, сопровождающим болезни. Попытки вспомнить, почему ты все это делаешь для них, когда гораздо проще все бросить и кинуться в драку.  
* Дети пятнадцати разных инопланетных рас, играющие вместе.  
* Пробуждение от пронзительного крика – зова на помощь. Не понять, это звук или мысль, но она пронзает колонию насквозь. Привязанное к дереву оскверненное тело с запиской «убирайтесь откуда пришли».  
* Страх. Отвращение. Страх. Отвращение. Злость. Расследование. Поисковые партии, отправленные в холмы на поиски исчезнувших колонистов.  
* Периодические похищения, подброшенные трупы, некоторые тела не найдены до сих пор. Неизвестно, где обитают эти колонисты – вот отвратительная реальность, прячущаяся за фасадом мирного сообщества.  
* Маска сброшена, и под ней красное лицо ярости искаженное ненавистью проросшей насквозь затопленное инстинктивными эмоциями горьким чувством страха это лицо превращается в лицо Эманин потрясенного мыслью _что если я такой же как они если в глубине души я такой же как они_  
Поток образов резко обрывается. Доктор Эманин судорожно дышит.  
_Мои извинения. Это ненамеренно. Я больше не позволю себе потерять контроль._

– Ксенофобы, что нападают на нас, – это земляне. Часть первой колонии, те, кто ушел, когда Маршиллан была избрана. На нее тоже нападали и угрожали, но она отказывается показывать страх. Колонисты черпают мужество в ее несгибаемой преданности колонии.  
Последнее время нападений не было. Мы думали, это потому, что они тоже болеют, и у них эпидемия протекает еще тяжелее, чем у нас. Теперь они пытаются достать для себя доктора, но я не могу быть полностью уверен, что они хотят именно этого. Никто не знает, где они, почему они так хорошо прячутся, как защищаются от телепатов из колонии. Я не знаю, что они сделают с ним, когда надобность во враче отпадет. Жертвами самых зверских убийств обычно были другие колонисты-земляне…

*Красная кровь, сворачиваясь, становится бурой ржавчиной… раздробленные кости, разбитый череп, неузнаваемое лицо, следы пыток на гениталиях, смрадный запах… ужас кровь преступление горе попытки восстановить лицо, чтобы узнать жертву тело, обмытое для похорон, ужасное открытие…  
* Слово «предатель», вырезанное на коже.

– Спок «Энтерпрайз», Спок «Энтерпрайз». Отследите сигнал доктора Маккоя и телепортируйте его немедленно на борт.  
– Спок… у нас тут гости. Появились орионцы. Что там с Боунзом?  
– Его выкрала группа колонистов-ксенофобов.  
– Блядь. Ну твою же мать! Ну вот, то пусто, то густо.  
– У вас нет возможности отследить его сигнал и переправить на корабль?  
– У нас подняты щиты, и я не могу их опустить. Я скину тебе его координаты. Тебе понадобятся ребята из охраны? Возьми всех, и найдите доктора.  
– Есть, капитан.  
– Спок.  
– Да, Джим?  
Пауза.  
– Капитан?  
– Ничего. Не важно. Просто, делай свое дело и возвращайся как можно быстрее на корабль. Конец связи.

***

У колонистов-фанатиков довольно примитивный лагерь. Он спрятан в горах, и по всему видно, что местные обитатели привыкли к походному образу жизни. Нет никаких постоянных построек. Со мной четверо. Недостаточно, чтобы действовать против них силой. Пока мы только собираем информацию. Лейтенант координирует информацию, полученную с корабля, два других офицера безопасности исследуют местность. Четвертый офицер следит за всем из укрытия, ее выдает блеск глаз и ненависть, наполняющая пространство…  
чертовы ксенофобы чертовы расисты убить их всех чертова иррациональность почему мы должны их бояться чтоб их разорвало выебать любого из них и посмотреть, как бы они тогда запели чертовы ксенофобы дайте мне до них добраться убить убить их всех только дайте мне…  
– Коммандер, кажется, в центре поселения палатка, где собрались все больные. Мы не видели доктора Маккоя, но готовы спорить, что ждать нужно именно там, и забрать его, как только он появится.  
– Должемся сумерек. Свет играет против нас, к тому же, колонисты знают эти места гораздо лучше.  
– В темноте мы не сможем вернуться. Ни у кого из нас нет фонарей, а здесь, когда спускается ночь, не видно ни зги.  
– И все же, в темноте у нас больше шансов убежать. Даже если мы не вернемся в главное поселение колонии, мы сможем спрятаться в укрытии. Лейтенант Фейкон, лейтенант Хернандез, найдите подходящее место, где можно будет переждать. Лейтенант Албонм, покажите, где эта палатка. Энсин Пулиам, остаетесь следить. Дайте знать, если кто-то появится поблизости.  
Офицеры приступили к исполнению заданий.

***  
– Спок, какого черта ты тут делаешь?  
– У нас нет времени, Леонард. Мы должны уйти…  
– Ты представляешь, что они с тобой сделают, если увидят? Уходи, убегай, у меня все в порядке. Держись где-нибудь недалеко, пока Джим со всем не разберется. Я справлюсь, а тебе нужно уходить…  
– Леонард, вам небезопасно оставаться здесь. Мне разъяснили, на что способны эти люди…  
– Пока у них есть больные, им нужен доктор. Они ничего мне не сделают.  
– Не спорьте доктор, у нас есть укрытие и…  
– Ну, давай, пускай все услышат, что тут есть чужие! – зашипел доктор. – Торопись, войти могут в любую минуту, они убьют тебя просто за то, что ты вулканец, уходи, быстро, черт тебя дери!  
– Я не пойду без вас.  
– Не время для упрямства, идиот, убирайся!  
– Доктор Маккой, у меня с собой перевязочный материал…

Крик. Тонкий пронзительный, рождающий переливы новых криков.

_чужак чужак чужак убить убить убить грязный мерзкий инопланетянин отвращение убить страх страх никогда никогда никогда чужак убить убить его чужак_

***

– Что, черт возьми, вы делаете!  
– Он инопланетник. Зеленокровные уроды хотят забрать то, что нам принадлежит. Они изнасилуют наших женщин, убьют наших детей, только дай им шанс!  
– Вы слышите, _что_ несете? Он здесь, потому что вы выкрали меня, притащили в эти чертовы горы, чтобы я лечил ваших больных. У вас нет никаких прав поступать так!  
– А у этого инопланетянина нет никаких прав жить, вот как я это вижу.  
– Смерть ему!  
– Он наполовину человек, да ради бога! Почему бы вам просто не успокоиться и не прекратить это сумасшествие…  
– Хочешь сказать, какая-то сучка раздвинула ноги перед инопланетным ублюдком? Какая-то шлюха позволили чужаку себя трахнуть?

_зеленая ярость застилает глаза_

Я дергаюсь в веревках пытаясь разорвать

_я убью тебя убью…_

Я вулканец, и я не позволю эмоциям повелевать мною!

_умри в пламени я убью тебя очищу тебя и весь ваш род в святом огне_

Я не позволю их эмоциям поглотить меня я удержусь на краю пропасти  
не смотреть в глаза зла не видеть как ненависть на их лицах отражается в собственных глазах

 _ужас страх горе ярость_ воспоминания Эманин и его вопрос – _что если в глубине души я такой же как они…_

***

Леонард неуклюже забирается на возвышающуюся платформу.  
– Это их не остановит, доктор.  
Он делает вид, что не слышит, смотрит в глаза и ухмыляется. На его лице ирония, доктор ценит черный юмор, но в глубине его глаз читается понимание, подтверждение того, что он знал это заранее.  
– Ну почему каждая чертова миссия превращается вот в такое? Это ненормально, просто какой-то злой рок преследует корабль.  
– Вам не следовало пытаться меня защитить, Леонард. Это не заставит местных жителей отказаться от идеи сжечь нас.  
Он кивает.  
– А я-то думал, что обычай сжигать людей на кострах уже вышел из моды.  
– Доктор, это не тема для шуток. Я уверен, что они оставят вам жизнь, так как нуждаются в вашей помощи.  
– Спок, – в его голосе спокойствие.  
Сухое дерево охватывает пламя, огонь трещит и щелкает, поднимаясь выше.  
– Лучше я умру здесь и сейчас на этой богом забытой планете, чем вернусь к этим ксенофобам.  
– Не время для символического героизма, Леонард.  
Дым поднимается в ночное небо.  
– Я не ради символизма собираюсь превратиться в факел. Я останусь с тобой, потому что ты был рядом, когда смерть грозила мне. Я горжусь тем, что мы служим вместе, и мне не стыдно умереть вместе с тобой. Так что ты от меня не отделаешься.  
Становится жарче.  
– Я не понимаю, каким образом эта речь должна доказать отсутствие в вашем поступке символического героизма.  
Доктор Маккой хватает ртом воздух. Диоксид углерода и жар начинают на него влиять.  
– Черт тебя возьми, Спок! Нас сейчас сожгут, а тебе все равно нужно оставить за собой последнее слово!

Прикосновение. Контакт между нами переносит сообщение  
_Когда-то я был таким, как они, хотя и не признался бы никому. Те же предубеждения, те же запасы ненависти и желания убить, основанные на иррациональном фанатизме. Я совершил столько ошибок, я не всегда был таким, каким должен бы быть. Но, если сейчас все закончится, то, если подумать, это не самый плохой способ умереть – стоя рядом с другом и равным. Не ради героизма, но ради друга. Смерть могла бы оказаться гораздо, гораздо хуже._

_***_

– Нет, только поглядите! Похоже, мы появились в нужный момент.  
Джим.  
– И значит, мы кто, лейтенант?  
– Чертовы герои, сэр, – откликнулась Ниота.  
– Точно. Ребята, извините, что мы тут вас прерываем, но у вас есть то, что нам принадлежит. Мы хотим вернуть свое.  
– Это очищение! Вселенная требует справедливости!  
– Видите вот того чувака с большой пушкой в шаттле?  
Сулу помахал толпе.  
– Вас было непросто найти, да и вообще нам было не по пути. Кроме того, добраться сюда на шаттле было чертовски непросто. Короче, тот парень просто горит желанием прикончить парочку ксенофобов. Это местечко окружено моими ребятами. Вам грозит отправиться в исправительную колонию, так что, ребята, у вас есть проблемы посерьезнее «очищения» вселенной.  
Команда безопасности потушила пламя. Джим шагнул на платформу.  
– Как, черт возьми, ты умудряешься вляпаться в подобные ситуации? – спросил он меня.  
– Не знаю, Джим.  
– Боунз, ты как?  
– Выживу, Джим. Вытаскивай нас отсюда.  
Капитан повернулся к толпе.  
– Отпустите их.  
\- Это инопланетянин, – выкрикнул кто-то.  
– Да, но это _мой_ инопланетянин, – Джим нацелил фазер на кричавшего. – Так что отпустите его, вашу мать.


	129. Равенство. То, что внутри нас.

Джим вошел в лазарет.  
– Что там у вас внизу произошло?   
– А что там у вас наверху произошло? Почему нельзя было нас просто телепортировать? Разве что орионцы появились…  
– Они и появились. Мне придется со всем эти разбираться, но сперва я хочу узнать, что произошло на планете. Как у них вышло тебя выкрасть, Боунз? Одиночества захотелось, решил сходить в лес прогуляться?  
– Джим, на мне не было написано «украдите меня, пожалуйста», я не идиот.  
– Так какого тогда черта?  
– Слушай, тебе нужно продышаться и успокоиться…  
– Я тысячу раз говорил, что ты должен держать ухо востро. Никогда не знаешь, откуда может выскочить опасность…  
– Джим, звучит так, будто у тебя посттравматический синдром…   
– Это не ПТСР, это личный опыт. Я месяцами вбивал это в головы безопасников, любой десантник обязан это знать, похищение можно было предотвратить…  
– Взгляни на ситуацию с другой стороны. Нам удалось узнать, где находятся фанатики, которые выкрадывают, пытают и убивают других колонистов. Справедливость торжествует…  
– Боунз, вот о чем ты вообще? Банда ксенофобов чуть не поджарила вас до состояния стейка, а чем ты в этот момент занимался? Пытался до них достучаться? Когда так ненавидят, доводов разума не слышат!  
– Мне это известно возможно лучше чем тебе. Джим, посмотри на это отстраненно, попробуй быть объективным…  
– А ты… – капитан повернулся ко мне. – Как ты допустил такое? Ты же чертов вулканец, у тебя же силы немерено! Мы постоянно тренируемся, да ты вообще не должен был там оказаться! Несколько свернутых шей – никто бы тебя в этом не обвинил.  
– Джим, некоторые из нападавших были совсем юными, их поведение – результат многих лет внушения определенных идей. Есть вероятность, что их можно переучить и встроить в другую парадигму.  
– Нет. Они должны нести ответственность за свои поступки.  
– Их поведение продиктовано обстоятельствами и обстановкой, я не могу винить их в том, что они поступают исходя из того, во что верят и чему их учили.  
– У них был выбор – свободу воли еще никто не отменял.  
– О какой свободе воли может идти речь, когда они даже не знают о существовании альтернативы?  
– Там были не только дети. Никто бы не обвинил тебя за превышение при самозащите. Ты убивал раньше, я знаю.  
– Это так. Но обменять мою единственную жизнь на множество жизней землян…  
– Они убивали своих же, это просто ксенофобы, которые не хотят меняться, что бы ты там не думал об их прошлом и возможности переобучения.  
– Они фанатики, но я не считаю, что их жизни стоят меньше, чем любая другая жизнь, капитан. И то, что они не уважают мое право на существование, не значит, что я должен лишать их подобного права.  
– Ты убивал ради меня.  
– Убить ради кого то и ради себя – не одно и то же.  
– То есть, хочешь сказать, что просто хотел умереть.  
– Нет. Капитан, ситуация гораздо сложнее, чем вы хотите ее представить.  
– Есть жизнь и смерть. Либо одно, либо другое. Бинарный выбор. Все просто, Спок. Либо жить, либо умереть, и ты выбрал сгореть заживо!  
– Джим, Спок конечно вулканец, но не думаю, что он справился бы с пятнадцатью нападавшими, да еще и с пушкой, приставленной к виску. Конечно, он мог сопротивляться и дать им разорвать себя на куски. Вот уж это точно неизбежная смерть – и совершенно неотвратимая. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что речь не о бинарном выборе. Он выиграл время, рассчитывая оставаться живым достаточно долго, чтобы ты или команда успели появиться.  
– А если бы я не успел?  
– Бесполезно обсуждать гипотетические возможности. Мы живы. Мы выжили.  
– Джим, остынь, подумай рационально. Это стрессовая ситуация так на тебя влияет – орионцы с одной стороны, наши проблемы на планете с другой. Ты эмоционально затронут. Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов…  
– Блядь, Боунз, не читай мне нотации!  
– Это не нотации, я озвучиваю свой диагноз. У тебя эмоциональный откат после пережитого стресса, ты кричишь на нас, потому что долгое время чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, я прав? Поэтому ты устроил шоу из нашего спасения, так ты мог снова чувствовать себя руководящим событиями. Ты командир, ты привык контролировать все на «Энтрепрайз» и обычно ты отлично справляешься с эмоциями. Но твои отношения со Споком проделали гигантскую дыру в твоем самообладании, и впервые в жизни ты боишься, что с чем-то не справишься.   
Ты обязан найти способ и разделить свою службу и личные чувства, потому что если так будет продолжаться, что-нибудь обязательно случится и ты будешь негоден к командованию.  
– Объявишь меня эмоционально скомпрометированным?  
– Если понадобится. Я знаю, что Спок умеет разделять работу и личную жизнь. А с тобой – не уверен.  
Джим застыл. На лице появилась капитанская маска, глаза сверкнули сталью.  
– Вы высказали свое мнение, доктор Маккой. А теперь извините, мне нужно заняться делами.  
– Джим, – потянулся я к нему.  
Огонь в его глазах дрогнул.  
Я поцеловал его.  
Он не ответил, просто стоял, замерев.  
Я снова поцеловал его. И снова без ответа.  
Я шагнул назад и тихо произнес,  
– Прости.  
Вдруг руки Джима обхватили меня и крепко сжали. Но прежде чем я успел ответить на объятие, он отпустил меня, быстро поцеловал и вышел из лазарета.  
Я повернулся и посмотрел на Леонарда. Он потер лицо.  
– Могло быть хуже.  
Я не ответил.  
– Ладно-ладно, я поработаю над своим языком и темпераментом. Моя бывшая вечно жаловалась, что это худшее, что во мне есть.  
– Я ничего подобного не имел в виду, Леонард. Если мое присутствие каким-то образом вызывает у тебя подобные ощущения, мне стоит уйти.  
– Нет, нет, я не это хотел сказать. Останься. Я хотел извиниться перед тобой.  
– Извиниться?  
– Да. Ты был прав на счет меня, тогда, в самом начале миссии.  
Я был заинтригован.  
– Я действительно был ксенофобом по отношению к тебе. И я хочу за это извиниться.  
 _«я был таким же как они, хотя и не хотел в этом признаваться»._  
– Джим серьезно говорил со мной, когда мы только начали срабатываться. Это был не столько разговор, скорее допрос. Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда мальчишка на 14 лет меня младше будет читать мне нотации и заставит признать, что он прав.  
 _«Те же предубеждения, те же запасы ненависти и желания убить, основанные на иррациональном фанатизме»._  
– Он сказал мне напрямую, что у меня явная предрасположенность к ксенофобии. Джим не из тех, кто будет ходить вокруг да около, он сразу выложил, что думает. И, черт побери, меня это взбесило. Я никогда не считал себя ксенофобом и никогда осознанно не относился к другим с предубеждениями. Но он привел очень убедительные аргументы, ткнув меня носом в мое отношение к тебе. И заставил пройти психо-тест, чтоб выяснить, какие у меня проблемы с неприятием инопланетян.  
  
Я прошел этот тест. Выяснилось, что глубоко в подсознании у меня нашлось и неприятие, и предрассудки. Я три раза прошел этот чертов тест в разных вариантах, но результат не изменился, мне пришлось принять отвратительную правду.  
Первой реакцией было сомнение в достоверности теста. Сейчас я могу сказать, что определенные ошибки в нем были, и я не со всем согласен, что там про меня наговорили. Но я не мог отрицать, что на меня повлияло общество, в котором я вырос. Я думал, что мне удалось избежать груза семейной истории Маккоев, но я ошибся. Я плоть от плоти моих предков. Просто мне повезло жить во времена, когда большинство из форм фанатизма считается неприемлемыми.  
Может присядешь ? – он подвинул кресло. – Это надолго. Я обычно начинаю издалека. Мама говорила, что из меня вышел бы неплохой рассказчик.  
  
Я сел. Доктор достал два стакана и бутылку бренди, одну из тех, что остались после увольнительной.  
– Тебе не обязательно пить. Мне просто удобнее держать что-нибудь в руках, когда я говорю.  
Он налил в стаканы и отпил из своего.  
– Не знаю, насколько ты в курсе о моей семье. Маккои – старинное семейство с Юга с длиннющей родословной. Один из моих предков основал плантацию в Джоржии, так у семьи появилась известность и состояние. Рабовладельческие традиции укоренились в нашем доме глубоко, на этом делались большие деньги, на которые он и был построен.  
Мой пра-пра-пра… не-важно-который-прадед был рабовладельцем. В разгар гражданской войны мои предки сражались за Юг. В семье даже остались старые серые униформы, газеты, письма, рассказывающие об этой войне. Сестра говорила, что прочитала одну запись из дневника, написанную в день, когда рабы узнали о существовании Прокламации об освобождении. Пра-пра-прабабка… не важно, леди писала об этом, как о конце цивилизации.  
  
Когда война закончилась, моя семья перестала быть рабовладельческой, но осталась расистской. Когда законы, направленные на равноправие и интеграцию в общество новоосвобожденных рабов провалились, моя семья была тут как тут, чтобы вернуть потерянное. Я знаю, что один из моих двоюродных дедушек принимал участие в создании закона об избирательном налоге. С его помощью вольноотпущенников лишали избирательных прав пятнадцатью разными способами и не позволяли им добиться никакой материальной свободы. Мы отдавали нашу землю в аренду испольщикам, так что они оказывались привязаны к ней точно так же, как их отцы были связаны с нами рабством.  
Расизм продолжался долго. Моя семья исступленно защищала идиотские правила расовой сегрегации, «разделенные, но равные», поддерживало законы Джима Кроу. Они твердо верили, что заслуживают лучшего места в жизни. Афорамериканцы воспринимались уже не как животные или недо-люди, а как люди, но низшей породы. Ничего удивительного, что моим предкам не нравилась идея, что женщины пытаются добиться избирательных прав, гомосексуалы – права вступать в брак, и годы спустя, во время первого контакта, моя родня пополнила ряды ксенофобов.  
Я не хочу сказать, что фанатизм передается по наследству и через кровь. Были Маккои, которые выступали против семьи и шли вместе с Мартином Лютером Кингом в Вашингтон, участвовали в протестах, являлись настоящими активистами. Но я был… мы все – выросли в определенном окружении. В семье гордились долгой семейной историей и службой на благо страны и Федерации, хотя не всем там можно было гордиться. Я знаю, что не могу нести ответственность за поступки моих предков, но я все еще не пришел к согласию с самим собой по поводу многих вещей из истории моей семьи.  
Кое-что из того что они делали, вызывало у меня отвращение – думаю, как минимум парочка моих предков являлись членами Ку-Клукс-Клана. От одной мысли об этом я начинал беситься. Я проклинал их. Мне казалось, что я сам стою на твердых моральных принципах, далеко оставив моих дедов и прадедов. Мне казалось, что во мне нет ксенофобии, гомофобии, расизма, сексизма, всего того, что было в моей семье и что выводило меня из себя. А потом Джим ткнул меня носом в эти тесты. И оказалось, что в моем подсознании все эти предрассудки все еще живут. И что, возможно, я ничем не лучше тех давно умерших мужчин и женщин, и будь я рожден в другое время, может быть, я сам присоединился бы к ККК.  
  
Что с этим можно поделать? Я почувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Я честно не хотел вести себя как ксенофоб, делать различия между людьми и инопланетянами, но все равно относился к ним по-разному. Как черт возьми можно бороться с тем, что укоренилось так глубоко внутри? И что это говорит о нас, землянах? Откуда взялся этот автоматизм, этот рефлекс деления на своих и чужих? Неужели нам просто жизненно необходимо кого-нибудь ненавидеть, почему эта потребность так же глубоко проникла в кровь, как и потребность в любви? Я думал, что оставил позади всю эту чушь – думал, что образование может стереть следы, или мы изживем ненависть как факт. Но это по прежнему часть нашей сущности. Я не хочу ее. Я не хотел признавать ее. Я не ксенофоб, я не такой как они, я не моя семья, но похоже у меня не такой уж большой выбор. После тестов мне хотелось врезать Джиму и разломать компьютер нахрен.  
  
Леонард снова пригубил бренди.  
– Я много об этом думал. И много пил. Я не нашел ответов, но принял решение попытаться и быть с тобой учтивым, даже если ты бесконечно бесил меня. И сейчас бесишь, честно говоря, – усмехнулся он.  
– Сегодня, глядя на всех этих колонистов, жаждущих твоей смерти, я понял кое-что: я почувствовал в себе тот же запас зла, те же семена ненависти, укоренившиеся глубоко внутри. Но я сделал свой выбор осознанно.  
Я не знаю, как поступил бы в другом месте в другое время. Скорее всего, тогда я был бы совсем другим человеком. Я не мой отец или мать, или дед, или дядя… я это я, со всеми моими изъянами. Пусть я не несу ответственность за то, какой была моя семья, за обстановку, в которой вырос, за то, что творится в моем подсознании, но я всегда могу выбирать. Я могу отдавать себе отчет, что я – продукт нашего образования, влияния общества, что на меня действуют внутренние иррациональные импульсы, моя совесть и мой ум дают мне власть отвечать за происходящее самому. Я могу действовать, так как считаю нужным, а не так как мне диктуют предрассудки. Защитный инстинкт – умение ненавидеть и бояться – это все во мне есть, но к счастью, у меня между ушами достаточное количество мозговых клеток, что бы это контролировать.  
  
Я говорил уже, что ум – это обоюдоострое оружие. Очень подходит моей семье. Знания – науки, религия, история, экономика, психология, литература, медицина – использовались, чтобы оправдать фанатизм у моих родных. Мои предки были отлично образованы, гораздо лучше, чем первый встречный с улицы. Думаешь, они пользовались своим умом, чтобы открыть глаза, осознать, в каком отвратительном обществе живут и что-нибудь изменить? Их положение позволяло влиять на окружающих. Но, нет, они использовали свои мозги для увеличения и продвижения самых отвратительных идей.  
  
Окей, разум в той же степени может служить и для созидания, и для поиска правды. И мне кажется, это дает надежду. Какие бы импульсы в нас не бурлили, они не должны контролировать нас. Разум может использовать как оружие – им же можно заставить людей одуматься. Как бы долог ни был процесс осознания, настанет день, когда они примут то, что были неправы. Что они должны верить своим, а не чужим глазам, понимать, что на самом деле нет реальной причины для всей этой жестокости, страхов и фобий.  
Разум позволяет мне меняться, он дает мне силу принять ошибки и опознать предубеждения. Он усмиряет мои порывы судить других, учитывая их пол, цвет кожи, ориентацию, религию, возраст, расу. Вместо того чтобы фокусироваться на этих вещах и непроизвольно реагировать, я оцениваю человека по его поступкам. Таким образом на игровом поле все уравниваются, так что даже в случае, когда отдельные характеристики являются важной частью индивидуума, они не определяют его полностью. Разум позволяет мне видеть других и уважать их, даже если мы не знакомы.  
  
Он замолчал надолго, занявшись напитком.  
  
– Объективности ради, мы прошли долгий путь. Ты можешь проследить изменения человеческого общества даже по моей семье. Человеческое определение неотъемлемых прав личности очень расширилось. Общество не идеально, мы круто продвинулись с тех пор как у Маккоев были плантации. Дискриминация по-прежнему существует, но отвергается обществом. Никто не станет восхвалять рабство. Преступления на почве ненависти преследуются и наказываются по закону. Даже то, что происходит между тобой и Джимом – было время, когда за подобные отношения вас обоих изувечили бы и убили – только за то, что вы такие. Такого больше не происходит.  
Равноправия в полной мере еще не, но мы пытаемся. Посмотри даже на эту колонию – это потрясающе, как разные расы умудряются сосуществовать и работать вместе. Сумасшедшие ксенофобы не смогут остановить прогресс, который несет цивилизация. И за это стоит выпить.  
  
Леонард улыбнулся, отдал мне салют своим стаканом и глотнул бренди, после чего откинулся на стуле и расслабился, хотя улыбка быстро истаяла, следуя за его мыслями.  
– Знаешь что забавно? Глядя на тех колонистов в деревне, я не мог заставить себя их ненавидеть. Нет, мне они не нравятся – то, что они творили – бесчеловечно. Ничем нельзя оправдать их прошлые преступления, то, что они пытались сделать с тобой. Но ненавидеть их я не могу. Бесконечная горечь – вот что я чувствую.  
Он выдохнул.  
  
– В до-варповый период один великий человек сказал замечательную речь о борьбе за равенство и против фанатизма. Он был из моего родного города, Атланта, Джорджия, и звали его Мартин Лютер Кинг младший. Очень образованный человек, проповедник. Ему пришлось столкнуться с враждебностью целой нации, целая армия просвещенных умов выступала против его требования гарантии равных прав. Его жизнь была долгой войной с несправедливостью, и он так и не увидел ее конец. Один сумасшедший убил его до того, как он смог почувствовать равенство и вкус свободы, к которой так стремился.  
На его могильной плите написали: «Наконец свободен. Спасибо, Господь Всемогущий, я наконец свободен». Это должно было означать, что наконец-то были приняты законы, подтверждающие право каждой личности на свободу. Но иногда мне кажется, что эта фраза не о том. Пройдут годы, но какая-нибудь форма фанатизма внутри нас или внутри общества всегда будет жить. И мне постоянно придется сражаться с собственными инстинктами, продиктованными страхом. Пока пламя внутри меня не угаснет, я не буду от них свободен.  
  
Леонард отвел взгляд.  
– Не знаю, почему именно сейчас, а не раньше, но когда я стоял на той платформе и смотрел на колонистов – мое сердце разбилось.


	130. Равенство. Мост между нами.

Я жду Джима в его каюте. Он дал мне свободный доступ. « Это логично, – пожал он при этом плечами. – Ты столько времени тут проводишь. Иногда я нахожу в куче моих твои датапады».  
  
Дверь открывается. Я стою. Джим смотрит на меня. Внутри словно что-то распахивается. Он слегка напряжен, но я шагаю к нему, сокращая между нами дистанцию, смотрю на его губы, ловлю взгляд. Он выдыхает, слегка расслабляясь.  
Я целую его.  
Он прижимается ко мне.  
– Я пытаюсь. Я все делаю, чтобы отделить «работу от личного», но с тобой это так трудно, – шепчет он.  
– Тебе просто нужно больше времени, Джим. Эти две части твоей жизни всегда были крепко связаны, и было бы наивно нам с доктором Маккоем надеяться, что у тебя сразу получится их разделить.  
Он отчаянно обнимает меня.  
– То, что я сейчас чувствую, правильно. Не хочу возвращаться во времена, когда у меня этого не было.  
– И все же, тебе придется научиться воспринимать меня по-разному. На мостике, в десанте, я твой Первый офицер и буду вести себя соответственно. Здесь… – я делаю паузу. Слова сами скользят на язык, но я отказываюсь произносить их. – Здесь все по-другому.  
– Я никогда этого не делал, никогда не думал: вот Спок – мой первый офицер, а этот Спок – глава научного отдела. Все взаимосвязано.  
– Однако на публике и среди друзей ты ведешь себя по-разному, и это не доставляет тебе никаких сложностей.  
– Тут другое. «Официальным» я был только во время интервью, на докладах у Ногуры или на дипломатических встречах. Не хочу каждый раз на мостике с тобой переключаться на такое поведение.  
Он целует меня.  
– Я что-нибудь придумаю, не волнуйся.  
Он отступает, опуская руки, идет к комоду, стаскивая форменку. Следом улетает футболка.  
Я наблюдаю, как танцуют мускулы на его спине, как растягивается широчайшая мышца, как мягко изгибается дельтовидная, переходя в плечо, рассматриваю площадку, которую образуют трапециевидные мышцы, когда он наклоняется. Выемка вдоль его позвоночника особенно заметна, когда он выпрямляется. Кожа на шее сдвигается в складки, когда он поворачивает голову. Джим шарит в ящиках, я вижу, как с каждым движением перекатываются мускулы. На его руках видны дорожки вен и артерий. Джим берет футболку, расправляет ее, продевает руки в рукава, натягивает ее через голову. Это заставляет его поднять руки, и линии на его спине меняют рисунок, образуя совсем другую топографию. Я слежу за тем, как ткань окончательно скрывает его тело, пряча от взгляда.  
Джим не торопится, пытаясь найти другую часть пижамы.  
– Останешься на ночь?  
Я качаю головой. Мне нужна медитация.  
– Окей. Когда у тебя смена?  
– Я буду в бета-смене. После этого у нас с доктором Маккоем запланирована работа над проектом.  
– Кстати, Чехов хотел узнать, когда у тебя будет время помочь ему разобраться с навигаторской панелью.  
– Я поговорю с ним.  
Я собираюсь уходить.  
– Спок?  
– Да, капитан?  
– Спасибо.


	131. Равенство. Неравенство.

Неравенство.  
Отсутствие возможности быть собой, показать свою истинную сущность, выразить свои мысли без риска столкнуться с презрением, яростью или оскорблением. Противодействие, на которое натыкаешься, когда осмеливаешься претендовать на самое чистое и значимое в жизни. Безразличие и постоянные ремарки, что твоя логика ущербна, что твои эмоции неправильные, что тебе нет места во вселенной.  
Я знаю, что неравенство бывает разным.  
  
Леонард рассказал о своей борьбе с собственными предрассудками и о том, как его семья посодействовала легализации дискриминации в обществе. Он говорил о неравенстве в истории, политике, власти. Он рассуждал в контексте, связанном с его прошлым, что объяснимо. Что же касается меня, я смотрю на эту тему с другого угла. Мне нечего сказать о борьбе за равноправие разных групп, но я могу вспомнить другую борьбу. Я не жалуюсь на законы. Как гражданин Федерации, я обладаю всеми правами и обязанностями, как и прочие. С этой точки зрения, я равен с другими.  
Но я могу рассказать о другом типе неравенства, незаметном с первого взгляда и, по моему опыту, довольно редком. Я наполовину вулканец и наполовину человек, и эта двойственность преследует меня постоянно. Прочие всегда определяют меня именно в этих терминах, добавляя собственные конструкции, и никогда не пытаются увидеть меня как личность, а вместо этого, в первую очередь видят перед собою чужака.  
  
Я всегда был чужим. Всегда считался отличающимся от других, аномалией, словно я уравнение, две части которого никогда не сойдутся. Эта посылка настолько прочно впечаталась в мое сознание, что я стал чужим сам себе – земная часть против вулканской, – и никогда эти две стороны не были во мне едины.  
Я больше не виню ни вулканцев, ни землян за это разделение, за это внутреннее неравенство. И на Земле, и на Вулкане права личности на свободу и равенство являются неотъемлемыми. Вулканцы всегда с большим уважением относились к разнообразию жизни во вселенной. Выделять какую-то одну жизненную форму за счет другой – это против всех принципов логики. Земляне пришли к признанию неотъемлемых прав другим, непростым путем: через долгую историю, через борьбу против старых традиций, против инстинктивной ненависти и фанатизма, они постепенно стали распространять право на свободу и равенство на все создания.  
Сейчас я понимаю, что враждебность, с которой я столкнулся в обоих сообществах, не была частью активной программы, направленной против меня лично. Не существовало плана, следуя которому представители обоих ветвей моих предков решили, что я не вхожу в их парадигму. Никто не предлагал изгнать меня или убить, не утверждал, что я не имею права на жизнь. И земляне, и вулканцы признали мое существование, то, что я мыслящее существо и имею все права, неотъемлемые от личности.  
Но это не гарантировало мне места в их обществе. Равенство по закону – мне нужно было не это. Я жаждал другого равенства, того, которое ищет любая личность.  
  
Равенство. Возможность описывать себя соответственно собственной правде, проживать ее, позволить другим осознать ее внутреннюю ценность и право на существование. Чтобы общество приняло ее полностью, без исключений и оговорок. Создать собственную математику и показать другим ее красоту.  
Я не нашел этого равенства на Вулкане, как не нашел его и на Земле. Оглядываясь назад, я задаюсь вопросом, может быть, оно было на этих планетах, в той или иной форме, просто я не мог его увидеть. Я не понимал тогда, что существо, фундаментально разделенное внутри себя на две половины, не сможет почувствовать себя равным другим. Я никогда не обращал внимания на то, что прочие ровно настолько не принимают меня, насколько я не принимаю две мои половины.  
Это не значит, что я выдумал ощущение этого неравенства. Разобраться с обеими частями – этого было недостаточно. Изначально мои трудности возникли из-за отношения ко мне общества. Мой внутренний дисбаланс только усложнил ситуацию.  
Трудно выстроить самого себя, когда другие постоянно внушают тебе свои идеи о том, каков ты есть. Давление постоянной оценки не обязательно должно быть явным. Иногда оно принимает форму расплывчатых образов, звона голосов, которые кричат и шепчут одновременно. Мой собственный голос теряется в море противоположных ожиданий, мыслей, мнений. Это похоже на то, как если бы другие пытались вписать тебя в мир, повинуясь собственным капризам, в поисках своего удобства, а в процессе ограничивая, наказывая, конструируя твою личность.  
  
Окружение давит на ребенка уничтожающим авторитетом. Кто-то борется с этим, кто-то смиряется с этой тяжестью. Раньше я надеялся, что мир моего отца сможет полностью принять меня, когда я поступлю в Вулканскую академию наук или когда пройду ритуал Колинар. Я думал, что таким образом получу их признание, и все – и я сам в первую очередь – смогут увидеть меня целиком, а не какие-то мои генетические части.   
  
У взрослых окружение подавляет желание бороться и искать. Кто-то привыкает к изоляции и сам ее ищет. Кто-то ждет и смиряется с тем, что реальность такая, какая она есть, и она не изменится.   
На земле меня уважали и кадеты, и профессора. При этом вулканцы считали моей слабостью то, что я слишком подвержен влиянию эмоций, землян же держал на расстоянии мой интеллект. Количество людей, с кем я мог поговорить, тех, с кем у нас совпадали интересы, было ничтожно малым. Уважение часто смешивалось со страхом. Ниота рассказывала, что многие боялись моей безжалостной логики. Другие просто не могли представить, как можно существовать, основываясь на рациональности. Отношение вулканцев и землян к эмоциям фундаментально отличались.  
Ниота была первым человеком, решившимся переступить черту, потратить время, чтобы преодолеть мою внешнюю защиту, увидеть меня и принять то, что она видит. Она приняла меня, а я принял ее. Мне кажется, что она нашла нужные мне ответы гораздо раньше меня, и что все ее поступки были попытками подтолкнуть меня в правильном направлении. Ниота водила меня на концерт Стравинского, познакомила меня Нидерландским танцевальным театром, показала картины Ротко, открыла оперы Верди, и все это под предлогом интеллектуального времяпрепровождения. С какой-то стороны так и было. Я анализировал психологический эффект цветового поля и его влияние на земную психику, размышлял о значении времени и размера в контексте творения Стравинского, обдумывал технику исполнения bel canto и физические требования к человеческим связкам, мы обсуждали с Ниотой контраст между диагональными, вертикальными и горизонтальными линиями движения, осмысляя танец в терминах подъема и падения, вдоха и выдоха.  
Пускай работал мой разум, но мои эмоции отвечали тоже. Они жили – глубоко внутри. Впервые я осознанно признал, что эмоции могут обогатить понимание предмета, а не только затемнить логику. Впервые я осознал, что эмоции могут быть необходимы для того, чтобы понять, кто я есть, и понять окружающий меня мир.   
При этом Ниота хотела больше, чем я мог ей дать. Когда наши отношения перешли в романтические, между нами не было равенства. Она всегда вкладывала больше эмоций, чем я был способен дать в ответ, я же делился интеллектуальными размышлениями в объеме, который она не могла вернуть. Ниота – гений, но ее яркость исходит из того же источника, что и моя. Мы чаще согласны друг с другом, одинаково воспринимаем факты и наблюдаем явления с одинаковой точки зрения, что означает отсутствие какого-либо вызова для интеллекта. Ей нужно было больше эмоций от меня, я же при этом находил наши разговоры интересными, но не захватывающими. Наш роман должен был закончиться, это было только вопросом времени.  
Затем «Нарада» уничтожила Вулкан.  
  
Та миссия эмоционально разбила меня как ничто до этого. Мой гнев, печаль, ненависть, тоска выплеснулись на поверхность, видимые всему миру. Это послужило причиной моего сближения с Ниотой, разделившей мое горе и поддерживавшей меня в моменты, когда я чувствовал себя полностью изолированным от мира. Появление Неро дало мне шанс познакомиться с Джеймсом Т. Кирком, человеком, чей ум кардинально отличался от моего, и даже после полутора лет совместной службы я не могу сказать, что знаю его. Я встретил альтернативную версию себя, и он дал мне надежду, что я смогу получить то, чего так долго жаждал. Впервые, ведомый только чувствами, я принял предложение стать Первым офицером под командованием капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка на борту «Энтерпрайз».   
На этом корабле я нашел равенство. Я нашел место, где все вокруг принимают меня полностью, ценят меня как личность и уважают как офицера. Все это время, в разных обстоятельствах, работая в тесноте мы могли наблюдать друг за другом и понять какие мы на самом деле, а не какими мы кажемся. Я нашел в себе смелость принять мою земную половину без страха. Я никогда не назову себя землянином – во мне все еще есть неравенство. Но приняв различия, я уравновесил уравнение, так что теперь нет противоречия в утверждении, что я наполовину землянин и наполовину вулканец, но при этом я воспринимаю себя вулканцем, служащим в Звездном флоте.  
  
На этом корабле я нашел себе равного. Джим столько же раз испытывал меня, сколько раз я делал это. Он заставил меня совсем иначе взглянуть на некоторые вопросы, на которые, как мне казалось, я уже давно нашел ответы. Мы сталкивались, тянули друг друга в разные стороны, и в процессе я обнаружил, что изменился. Он никогда не просил меня вести себя тем или иным образом, никогда не ждал, что во мне будет больше или меньше от землянина или вулканца. Мы влияли друг на друга, менялись и даже не замечали этого. Как химические реагенты, ищущие равновесия, мы с ним отвечали на внешнее давление соответственно принципу Ле Шателье, постоянно уточняя, компенсируя по необходимости что-то в себе. Достигнув равновесного состояния, мы с Джимом переписывали уравнение заново.  
  
Я знаю много видов неравенства. И чем больше я узнаю от других, чем больше испытываю сам, тем тверже моя уверенность в том, что любая личность, живущая в обществе, знает, что между людьми существует неравенство врожденное. Мы отличаемся внешне, но хотим, чтобы другие смотрели через оболочку и принимали ту красоту и уродство, что находятся у нас внутри. Более того, мы хотим, чтобы другие ценили то, что они видят.  
  
Сейчас я учусь многим видам равенства. Тому, что одновременно найдено и создано, подарено и выковано временем. Тому, что существует место во вселенной, где я в мире с собой, что существует обмен между двумя людьми, что есть определение выстроенное на разделении, что есть основа, объединяющая оба вида.  
Что-то внутри говорит: я только коснулся поверхности. Что глубже есть другое разделение – противоречия – ожидания. Огонь шепчет о равенстве мыслей и эмоций, о связи между двумя совпадающими катрами, о событии, которые вскроет меня и переделает полностью. Эти мысли внушают мне ужас. Я едва нашел баланс внутри себя. Меня пугает угроза перевернуть все установившееся, переписать аксиомы до того, как я успел закончить исследование моей новой математики.  
Я не дам этому огню поглотить меня. Я слишком долго жил, не осознавая себя по-настоящему, чтобы дать пламени уничтожить найденное. Джим смотрит на меня, его голубые глаза воспламеняют каждый уголок моего тела и сознания. Но я не позволю ему снова разрушить мой контроль.  
Даже если его поцелуй заставляет меня стонать.


	132. Равенство. Earth, my likeness

Земля, мое отражение,  
Пусть ты кажешься такой безмятежной, огромной и круглой,  
Но я чую, что это далеко не все;  
Я чую в тебе нечто яростное, готовое взорваться;  
Атлет, очарованный мною, очаровавший меня –  
В моем отношении к нему чувствуется нечто яростное и ужасное, готовое взорваться.  
Я не смею подобрать этому имя – даже в этих песнях.  
Уилл Уитмен.

  
  
  
Мы только закончили очередную дипломатическую миссию, удачно завершившуюся подписанием мирного договора.  
Но сейчас это не имеет значения.  
Я кладу левую руку ему на плечо, правая ложится на бедро, и целую его в шею – невесомо. Джим резко поворачивает голову. Я уклоняюсь от его взгляда, целуя с другой стороны. Он пытается развернуться, но я обхватываю его за талию правой рукой, левой перехватываю через грудь, ловя и удерживая за правое плечо. Он замирает, затем прижимается ко мне крепче. Я продолжаю, осторожно спускаясь, целовать его в шею, вслушиваюсь в короткие вздохи, что он издает, и пытаюсь найти места, прикосновения к которым заставят его стонать. Он наклоняет голову, давая мне больше доступа. Я целую его в выступающую косточку челюсти, мягко посасываю кожу под ней.  
– О, боже Спок, – шепчет он.  
Я прикусываю кожу, и он резко втягивает воздух. Я провожу по ней языком.  
Мне хочется поцеловать каждый его позвонок, но мешает форма. Я продолжаю крепко удерживать его за талию, большим пальцем правой руки рисуя круги на его бедре, а левой начиню расстегивать униформу. Ладонь скользит по его груди, пока не натыкается на первую пуговицу. Целую его ухо, а пальцы разбираются с застежкой   
  
Джим не шевелится.   
Я чувствую, как оглушающе стучит сердце в его груди, пока я расстегиваю вторую пуговицу. На секунду пальцы на ней замирают - я целую его за правым ухом. Третья пуговица остается нетронутой. Я прикусываю мочку его уха, провожу по ней языком. Форменка почти не держится, начиная сползать с плеч. Я разбираюсь с четвертой пуговицей и прижимаюсь к нему – кожа к коже.  
Он втягивает воздух и застывает, когда я перехожу к пятой пуговице, указательным пальцем рисуя линии на его животе. Когда с пуговицей покончено, я скольжу рукой под ткань, ощущая, как напрягаются и расслабляются его мускулы при каждом дыхании. Плотная, жесткая, прячущая тело униформа больше не выполняет свои функции, и я, наконец, получаю то, чего добивался.  
Целую его позвонок, оставляя последнюю пуговицу нерасстегнутой.  
Я тяну форменку вниз, и она открывается как лепестки цветка, делая доступной взгляду мягкую кожу его плеч, ключиц, шеи. Целую открывшееся пространство, медленно, изучая, и иногда прикусываю кожу. Левая рука путешествует по его торсу, ощущая каждую выпирающую косточку или мускул. Пальцы пробегают по решетке его ребер, по грудине, грудным мышцам, скользят по ключицам.  
Джим поворачивает голову. Желание оставаться неподвижным и желание повернуться и схватить меня борются внутри него. Мои прикосновения, поцелуи мучительно тяжело выносить, ему хочется большего. Я ловлю губами его ухо и исследую языком каждую впадину, прикусываю завиток ушной раковины, кончиком языка добираясь до козелка, спускаюсь по противозавитку до противокозелка, наконец, целую мочку и нежно втягиваю ее в рот.  
– Спок, – выдыхает он, вздрагивая ресницами. – Где ты, черт возьми, этому научился.  
– Я импровизирую, Джим, - шепчу я ему в шею, затем переключаюсь на ухо и снова шепчу. – У меня очень высокая степень обучаемости.  
По его телу пробегает дрожь. Наконец он вырывается из моих объятий, сам обнимает меня и жестко целует в губы. Одна его рука, скользнув по моей, успокаивается на бедре, другой он притягивает меня к себе за шею, пока язык изучает мой рот. Я обнимаю его одной рукой, кончиками пальцев поглаживая спину, ладонь другой придерживает его на уровне четвертого позвонка. Рука Джима медленно скользит вниз, давая ощущение прохлады, пока не достигает паха.  
Я резко вдыхаю, замираю с расширенными зрачками и отстраняюсь, прекращая поцелуй.   
– Черт, прости, – Джим убирает руку и пытается отступить.  
Я удерживаю его на месте, медленно веду рукой по боку, по изгибу бедренной кости, вдоль паховой связки и повторяю его движение, укладывая ладонь на его пах. Джим шумно втягивает воздух, когда я нахожу молнию на его брюках. Указательный палец движется по звеньям, нажимая все сильнее, пока я не добираюсь до самого верха. Я убираю руку.   
– О боже, – стонет он и прикусывает кожу на моей шее, втягивая ее губами. Пальцы быстро расправляются с пуговицами на моей униформе, стаскивают ее с плеч. Пуговицы на манжетах остаются нерасстегнутыми, поэтому форма, вместо того чтобы упасть на пол, спутывает мне руки за спиной. Джим прихватывает зубами кожу на ключице, а его рука кружит по мускулам моего живота и по открытой коже спины. Я пытаюсь отыскать эти маленькие пуговицы на манжетах, и наконец у меня это получается – форменка соскальзывает, освобождая руки. Я использую обретенную свободу, чтобы расстегнуть последнюю пуговицу на его униформе и снова перехватить Джима, зафиксировав в прежнем положении. Он отводит плечи назад и вынужден выпрямить шею. Шумно протестуя, он пытается вывернуться из захвата. Когда я целую его в правое плечо, в ключицу, и спускаюсь дальше, целуя, кусая, проводя языком, в издаваемых им звуках уже нет недовольства, он больше не пытается освободиться и просто стоит, и его грудь тяжело вздымается при каждом вздохе. Я выпрямляюсь снова и целую его – язык скользит по небу, пытаясь забраться глубже, а руки – одна поглаживает его ягодичную мышцу, другая скользит по прессу вниз, до самого конца. Джим выгибается под моим прикосновением, подаваясь бедрами вперед и почти теряет равновесие, отступает и впечатывается в меня – каждый мускул в его теле напряжен: руки стянуты униформой, шея неудобно повернута, в попытке не разорвать поцелуй, бедра дрожат под моими руками. Напряжение струится в каждой линии его тела и создает фантастический контраст.  
– Спок, сними с меня это немедленно, – его дыхание прерывается.  
– Джим, мне жаль, но ровно через девять минут у меня начнется собрание в научном отделе, после которого я назначил встречу с доктором Маккоем для дальнейшей работы над проектом, потом запланирована встреча с Павлом для внесения улучшений в навигационную панель…  
– Ты шутишь!  
– Разве я когда-нибудь…  
Он целует меня так, словно пытается выпить весь воздух из моих легких. Его руки все еще спутаны, но Джим берет на себя контроль, прижимается ко мне и целует так, что мне кажется, что от моих губ ничего не останется. Я с трудом прерываю поцелуй и отступаю на несколько шагов.  
Джим выглядит так, словно его сейчас разорвет между желанием приказать мне немедленно вернуться и закончить то, что я так недвусмысленно начал, и вызвать охрану, чтобы арестовать меня и отдать под трибунал. Чуть не порвав манжеты, он резко натягивает униформу обратно.  
Я подбираю с пола свою форменку и тоже ее надеваю. Закончив застегивать пуговицы, я касаюсь пальцами губ, затем дотрагиваюсь до губ Джима. Он пытается поймать мои пальцы зубами, я не успеваю их убрать, его зубы цепляют кожу, посылая искры по руке. Я решительно отдергиваю руку и, не оглядываясь на Джима, выхожу из каюты.   
В тишине собственной комнаты я три с половиной минуты молча рассматриваю свои пальцы, обдумывая вопрос: что же пряталось за моим жестом и пряталось ли что-нибудь?


	133. Из чего же сделаны девочки? Перезагрузка.

– Кирк лазарету.  
– Маккой слушает. Что случилось, Джим?  
– Отправь сюда Чепел. Думаю, ей захочется это увидеть.  
– Не собираешься рассказать, в чем дело?  
– Мы приближаемся к Эхо 3. Ухура поймала какие-то сигналы. Не стоит заранее надеяться, но это уже лучше, чем ничего.  
– Я пошлю ее к вам немедленно.  
– Спасибо. Конец связи.  
  
***   
  
Кристина появилась на мостике, плотно сжав губы. Ее серые глаза светились какой-то непонятной эмоцией. Она обменялась взглядом с Ниотой.  
– В твоих файлах отмечено, что ты отказалась от карьеры исследователя-биолога ради того, чтобы попасть на наш корабль.  
– Он жив, капитан?  
Джим отложил датападд.  
– Последнее сообщение от него было получено пять лет назад.  
– Доктор Маккой сказал…  
– Мы поймали нечеткий сигнал. Лейтенант Ухура продолжает прослушивать эфир на случай, если там все-таки что-то есть.  
Он изучающее посмотрел на медсестру.  
– Пять лет – это долгий срок.  
– Роджер был очень целеустремленным человеком. Я всегда думала… даже после того, как они прекратили поиски – что он придумал способ, как выжить.  
– Капитан, я собираюсь отправить сигналы на всех частотах.  
– Действуйте, лейтенант. Выведите аудио на мостик, если что-нибудь получите в ответ.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Спок?  
– Банки памяти корабля не могут много добавить к тому, что мы уже знаем об этой планете, капитан. Гравитация один и один от земной, атмосфера в пределах безопасной нормы. Средняя температура на поверхности около 98.5 градусов ниже нуля по Цельсию.  
– Твой отдел обнаружил кратер от столкновения?  
– Подтверждаю. Относительно недавно по геологическому времени планета пережила столкновение с крупным объектом, что стало причиной значительной потери массы, смещения геологических пластов и начала Ледникового периода. Команда исследователей готовы к транспортировке для проведения измерений на планете и в кратере.  
– Что-то еще?  
– Предыдущий отчет показывает, что ранее на планете существовала процветающая цивилизация. На ее счет есть несколько противоречивых теорий. Данные, собранные во время археологический изысканий показывают, что бывшие обитатели не достигли уровня развития, необходимого для выхода в космос, однако их технологии позволяли отследить приближение опасного объекта и просчитать его курс.  
– У них было достаточно времени на эвакуацию? Они куда-то переместились?  
– Этот вопрос остался без ответа. Доктор Корби был среди тех, кто верил, что местные обитатели выжили. Он получил грант на исследовательскую миссию. Его команда отправила два отчета, после чего сигнал исчез.  
– Доктор Корби. Кажется, я что-то о нем слышал.   
– Его перевод медицинских рукописей с Ориона был в списке обязательного чтения в моем классе, капитан.  
Джим и Кристина обменялись взглядами. Он улыбнулся.  
– Верно. Я так и знал.  
– Его открытие произвело революцию в технике иммунологии.  
– Я проверила все частоты. Сигнала нет.  
Кристина застыла.  
– Продолжайте попытки.  
– Капитан.  
– Сестра Чепел.  
– В его последнем сообщении говорилось, что они обнаружили какие-то пещеры. Может быть, он мог в них выжить.  
– Не хочу давать вам ложную надежду, ведь мы можем ничего не найти.  
– Если, как говорит мистер Спок, цивилизация была довольно продвинутая, может существовать вероятность, что они создали подземную инфраструктуру, чтобы пережить катаклизм?  
Я посмотрел на Кристину, ее глаза блестели.  
– Все может быть.  
– Капитан, я кое-что поймала.  
– Выводи.  
– «Энтерпрайз», прием, «Энтерпрайз». Это Роджер Корби. Повторяю, это доктор Роджер Корби. Вы слышите меня, «Энтерпрайз»? На связи доктор Роджер Корби…  
  
***   
  
– Мы обнаружили подземный комплекс, сконструированный для поддержания жизни небольшого количества жителей. Он защищал от атмосферного хаоса, проникающего сверху, и от тектонического давления снизу. Факт в том, что местные жители могли довольно долго выживать в этих условиях, но, очевидно, случилось что-то еще, что уничтожило выжившее поколение. Мы думаем, тут произошла гражданская война.  
– Вы можете передать точные координаты? Мы знаем район, но эти пещеры находятся настолько глубоко, что настроить транспортаторы будет непростой задачей. Мы поднимем вас, и если вам требуется медицинская помощь…  
– У меня необычная просьба, капитан Кирк. Спускайтесь один, только вы. Мы сделали настолько важное открытие, что, возможно, оно потребует от вас принятия исключительных решений.  
Мы с Джимом переглянулись.  
– Простите, доктор, но это исключено протоколом. Если я спущусь, то обязан буду взять охрану и научный персонал. Но уверяю вас, что моя команда будет крайне осторожной.   
– Капитан, это личная просьба. В других обстоятельствах я не стал бы настаивать.  
– Я должен обсудить это с командой, доктор. Ухура, держи его на линии.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Джим взглянул на меня.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, можете ли вы подтвердить идентификацию голоса доктора Роджера Корби?  
– Абсолютное совпадение, капитан. Подпись сигнала тоже совпадает с двумя, полученными ранее. Я провела анализ Кираяшу и ошибка не превышает четырех процентов, это самый лучший показатель, который мы можем получить.  
– Капитан, это не исключает возможность, что с нами связался самозванец. Учитывая количество рас в космосе и наличие в других мирах всевозможных технологий, подобного результата можно добиться довольно легко. С большой степенью вероятности это ловушка.  
– Я знаю. Мы проведем еще пару тестов.  
– Научный отдел уже изучает фотографии района в максимальном разрешении и проводит инфракрасное сканирование…  
– Я не это имел ввиду. Сестра Чепел, не хотите поздороваться? Не говорите свое имя, просто скажите: «Здравствуйте». Хочу посмотреть, как он отреагирует. Ухура, готова?  
– По вашему сигналу, капитан.  
– Доктор Корби. Это капитан Кирк с «Энтерпрайз».  
  
– Вы приняли решение, капитан? Вы должны спуститься один, это имеет громадное значение. То, что мы обнаружили, обладает исключительной чувствительностью и в потенциале может изменить целый мир.  
Джим кивнул Кристине. Ее глаза блеснули.  
– Привет, Роджер.  
На секунду повисло молчание. Ниота внимательно вслушивалась, Кристина затаила дыхание, Джим прищурился.  
– Кристина? Кристина, это ты?  
Джим сделал жест рукой Кристине, посмотрел на Ниоту, которая кивнула, подтверждая. Медсестра молча ждала, пока капитан позволит ей продолжать.  
– Ты уверена? – тихо спросил он.  
– Я думаю…. не могу быть полностью уверена, но… это… звучит так похоже…  
Он кивнул. Сестра Чепел выдохнула.  
– Роджер? Это и вправду ты? Все эти годы… ты выжил!  
– Кристина, дорогая, какими судьбами ты оказалась на этом корабле? Я понятия не имел, даже не надеялся… Родная, как ты?  
Она рассмеялась.  
– У меня все хорошо, Роджер.  
Джим выразительно посмотрел на нее.  
– Роджер, ты не хочешь подняться? После пяти лет в пещерах, на скудных запасах – ты не болен? Что бы вы там ни открыли, это может подождать несколько часов. Пожалуйста, поднимайся, Роджер. Я… – Кристина обвела взглядом мостик и добавила нежно: – Мне так тебя не хватало.  
– Дорогая, боюсь, что это невозможно. Я абсолютно здоров, никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Не беспокойся обо мне Кристина. Единственная боль, которую я испытываю – от разлуки с тобой. Капитан Кирк?  
– Кирк слушает, доктор.  
– Я готов обсудить спуск нескольких членов экипажа вместе с вами, – только охрану, не ученых – если вы гарантируете, что они не разгласят информацию. Простите мою предосторожность, но поверьте, что обстоятельства действительно исключительные.  
Джим повернулся ко мне.  
– Если это действительно доктор Корби, я доверяю его суждению о природе его открытия. Он не из тех, кто станет преувеличивать.  
– Главный вопрос «если».  
Я кивнул.  
– Я принимаю ваши условия. Сестра Чепел спустится вместе со мной, и это не обсуждается. Что до остальных: мы имели дело с миссиями повышенной секретности и раньше. Мои ребята знают, как себя вести, и что от них ожидают.  
– Превосходно, капитан. Мой ассистент передаст вам точные координаты.  
– Спасибо. Мы спустимся через сорок минут. Конец связи.  
  
Он повернулся к Кристине.  
– Медсестра, возьмите все, что может понадобиться для лечения выживших. Если у него есть ассистент, возможно, не вся экспедиция погибла. Встретимся в транспортаторной.  
– Есть сэр.  
  
По дороге к турболифту ее перехватила широко улыбающаяся Ниота. Девушки обнялись, Ниота пожала ей руку, и все вернулись к своим обязанностям: Кристина поспешила в медотсек, а Ниота заняла свое место у станции.  
– Джотто, мне нужно четыре человека в транспортаторной.  
– Охрана, сэр?  
– Да. Снаряди их фазерами, оптикой, утепленной формой, всем, что может быть полезно в подземных тоннелях. У нас мало информации, кроме разве той, что там темно, холодно, и это глубоко. Лучше, если у кого-нибудь из них будет спелеологический опыт.  
– Понятно, сэр. Что приготовить для вас, сэр?  
– Обойдусь фазером.  
– Команда будет готова через полчаса.  
– Отлично. Конец связи.  
  
– Капитан, я считаю нецелесообразным для вас спускаться с таким малым количеством сопровождения.  
– Мы лучше подготовлены, чем когда либо. Твои ребята уже внизу?  
– Подтверждаю. Они телепортировались во время вашего сеанса связи с доктором Корби. Данные уже поступают.  
– Хорошо. Я спущусь к охране. Мостик на тебе. Если что-то случится, или появятся новая информация, дай мне знать.  
– Конечно, капитан.  
– У тебя есть идеи, о каких технологиях может идти речь?  
– Предполагаю, что это открытие медицинского характера, учитывая замечание доктора Корби о его здоровье.  
– Да, я тоже подумал, что это странно.  
  
***   
  
Мы с Джимом стоим рядом в турболифте, который движется к транспортаторной.  
В эти минуты, пока двери еще не открылись и мы не вступили в новую миссию, мы смотрим друг на друга. Его глаза кажутся очень яркими. Мне хочется поцеловать его, но я удерживаюсь. Вместо этого я осторожно касаюсь пальцами тыльной стороны его ладони. Он открыто улыбается.  
Момент проходит. Двери открываются, и мы выходим. 


	134. Из чего же сделаны девочки? Холод.

— Кирк «Энтерпрайз».  
– Спок слушает, капитан.  
– Пусть Джотто отправит еще ребят по этим координатам.  
– У вас проблемы, капитан?  
– Корби нас не встретил. Может быть, он просто опаздывает, ничего страшного. Проходы в этой пещере уходят глубоко, насколько я могу судить. Может, это просто тени, у меня нет с собой оборудования. Не беспокойся.  
– Я отправлю группу с геодезическим оборудованием по координатам.  
– Отличная идея. Конец связи.

***  
– Коммандер Спок!  
– Энсин Мэттьюс, лейтенант Рейберн, докладывайте.  
– Какое-то существо схватило меня, сэр. Я инстинктивно вырвался и отбросил его, но оно было очень сильным. Я почти потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. Рейберн вовремя поймал меня.  
– Что вы скажете о нападавшем, энсин.  
– Огромное существо. И холодное на ощупь. Оно схватило меня, так что у него должно быть что-то вроде конечностей. Самое жуткое - за все время оно не издало ни звука, кроме какого-то жужжания и пощелкивания. Похоже, что это машина. Когда я вернул равновесие, оно исчезло. Ни следа – ничего органического, ни царапины. Будь это человек, после моего броска у него точно был бы перелом.  
– Вы смогли отследить его перемещения?  
– Мы не обнаружили прохода, сэр. Мне кажется, существо знает пещеры очень хорошо.  
– Вы сообщили всему персоналу о случившемся?  
– Это первое, что я сделал, сэр. Никто не заметил чужака, трикодеры его тоже не засекли. Но мы смотрим в оба. Я связался с капитаном. Он приказал всем выходить на связь через каждый час.  
– Лейтенант Рейберн, вы можете что-нибудь добавить?  
– Я шел впереди энсина Мэтьюса, снимал показания, как приказано. Информация отправлена на «Энтерпрайз» для анализа. Я считаю, нападавший появился сбоку из тайного прохода. Я не видел момент контакта, но мой визор был включен. Нападавший приблизительно двух метров ростом, двуногий. И совершенно точно прямоходящий. Я насчитал семь выступающих частей. Прежде чем я успел отреагировать на угрозу, энсин эффективно отбросил нападавшего. Если использовать земную терминологию, существо казалось удивленным этим фактом. Я выстрелил в него из фазера, но оно скрылось. Я должен был проследить за ним, но в тот момент я счел более важным помочь энсину Мэтьюс, сэр. С нашей текущей позиции я видел существо последний раз на четыре часа от меня в десяти метрах. Потом оно исчезло.  
– Ваш трикодер продолжает запись, лейтенант?  
– Да, сэр. Полагаю, что вы сможете извлечь из нее больше, чем я.  
– Вы предупредили капитана об угрозе?  
– Подтверждаю. Он встречается с доктором Корби.  
– Понятно. Конец связи.  
Павел и Скотти уже изучали новые данные. На лбу Леонарда пролегли морщины, пока он вглядывался в экран в бегущие строчки информации.  
– Кирк «Энтерпрайз», я пытался с вами связаться.  
– Прошу прощения, капитан. Я получал данные от лейтенанта Рейберн.  
– Хорошо. Не знаю, что тут происходит. У меня ничего необычного, не считая странного ассистента доктора.  
– Я бы посоветовал вам быть осторожнее, капитан.  
– Я знаю. Держи меня в курсе, что там обнаружится в новых данных. Я буду выходить на связь каждый час, как обычно. Сестра Чепел тоже в порядке. Конец связи.

***

– Энтерпрайз ответьте капитану Кирку. Вы на связи?  
– Спок слушает, капитан.  
– Контакт с доктором Корби установлен.  
На мостике почувствовалось напряжение.  
– Капитан, наши сенсоры сообщают о фазерном огне. Мы начали беспокоиться. Кроме того, вы задержались с выходом на связь.  
– Все в порядке, мистер Спок. По крайней мере, со мной. Я все расскажу позднее. Мы с Чепел вернемся на корабль в ближайшие сорок восемь часов. Записи и образцы, собранные доктором Крби, требуют специальной подготовки для телепортации.  
– Капитан, нам необходимо обсудить природу этих образцов, прежде чем поднимать их на борт.  
– Конечно. Мы обсудим это позже.  
Пауза.  
– Капитан, с вами все в порядке? У вас усталый голос.  
Молчание. Леонард свел брови, Ниота наклонилась, ловя каждое слово. Скотти и Павел продолжали работать с информацией, продолжая хмуриться.  
– Капитан, ответьте, все в порядке?  
– Все хорошо, мистер Спок. Доктор Корби сделал потрясающее открытие. Все под контролем. До связи через час. Отбой.  
Мостик вскипел резкой активностью, офицеры уже занялись предварительной подготовкой.  
Леонард вздохнул.  
– Как обычно?  
– Похоже на то, доктор.  
– Полагаю, мне нужно готовиться к худшему. Я буду в лазарете. Свяжись со мной, если что-нибудь случится.

***

– Транспортаторная мостику. Транспортаторная мостику. Капитан только что поднялся на борт.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, мостик ваш. Я проверю состояние капитана.

***  
Джим в своей каюте что-то ищет в дата-падах и чипах памяти.  
– Капитан, мы закончили с опережением графика.  
– Доктору Корби необходимо поднять на борт большое количество груза. Я должен обсудить с ним дальнейшие планы полета.  
– Вы собираетесь спуститься на Эхо 3 с командным пакетом?  
– Отцепись, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу твои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить?  
Молчание.  
Что-то в груди сбоку останавливается и, кажется, разваливается на части. Просто слово – сердце не может остановиться – слова не могут причинить физический вред – kroykah.  
– Спок? Ты выглядишь расстроенным. С тобой все в порядке?  
Медленно вдохнуть.  
– Все в порядке, сэр.  
– Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь с доктором Корби и ребятами.  
С улыбкой он покидает каюту. Я стою неподвижно несколько секунд, незнакомая боль расползается в груди. Я отключаю это ощущение и беру себя в руки.  
Джим торопливо идет по коридору, сосредоточенный на какой-то идее, что легко читается в напряженной линии плеч. Я быстро догоняю его и выравниваю шаг. Он улыбается, словно ничего не произошло. Он помнит, что только что сказал?  
Прежде чем Джим поднимается на платформу транспортатора, я удерживаю его за руку, переплетая пальцы.  
Он смотрит с любопытством, затем без комментариев освобождает свою руку из захвата.  
– Подготовь команду безопасности и поднимайте груз по расписанию. Следующие несколько смен будут тяжелыми.  
Он приготовился.  
– Включай.  
Я молча смотрю на платформу.  
Секунды утекают в никуда.  
– Мостик коммандеру Споку. Мостик коммандеру Споку.  
– Спок слушает, лейтенант.  
– Я получил приказ от капитана, что мы меняем курс на Мидас Пять, но от Звездного флота не поступала никаких указаний. Он так же приказал группе безопасности заняться транспортировкой груза.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, игнорируйте его приказы. С этого момента и в дальнейшем все приказы или запросы с планеты должны проходить согласование со мной.  
– Что происходит?  
– У меня есть основания полагать, что поведение некоторых членов команды не соответствует норме. Я буду на мостике через минуту. Конец связи.  
Прежде чем уйти, я кидаю последний взгляд на площадку телепортатора. Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.  
В голове против моей воли снова и снова голос Джима механически повторяет одну и ту же фразу:  
«Отцепись, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу твои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить?"  
Холод опускается сверху и пламя, горящее внутри, затихает.  
Я отдаю приказы техникам и покидаю транспортаторную.  



	135. Из чего же сделаны девочки. Черновик отчета.

Отчет (записи, имеющие отношение к событиям), финальная копия составлена в 0530   
В отчет включены доклады следующих групп:  
1\. Научной, работавшей на поверхности планеты Экзо 3 (доктор Юкату, доктор Шимура, доктор Янг, доктор Карамзин, йомен Бэрроу и йомен Ланка).  
2\. Спасательной команды, отправленной в пещеры планеты Экзо 3 (лейтенант Кондор, лейтенант Сакки, лейтенант Рейберн, энсин Мэтьюс, энсин Пак, энсин Мэш).   
3\. Отчеты и исследования, проведенные доктором Роджером Корби, его ассистентом доктором Артуром Брауном и Андреа (без фамилии).  
4\. Учтены высказывания последнего живого свидетеля ушедшей цивилизации, Рука (записи сделаны капитаном Кирком).  
  
Краткое содержание основных сообщений научной/спасательной групп (вставка, для приобщения к окончательному раппорту):  
– раньше средняя температура на планете была около шестидесяти градусов по Цельсию с отклонениями до 15 градусов между средней полярной и экваториальной. Экзо 3 можно было бы назвать очень влажной планетой с парниковым эффектом, в чем-то она походила на Венеру в Солнечной системе, но с меньшим количеством кислотных дождей (изучение ледяных кернов для определения состава атмосферы).  
– окаменелости свидетельствуют о необыкновенном богатстве растительных форм в тот период. Некоторые их характеристики совпадают с тропическими растениями (доктор Юкату был достаточно красноречив в этом вопросе, составляя отчет об окаменелостях).  
– очень широкий спектр археологических находок следов прежней цивилизации: от каменных орудий до сложных комплексных зданий. Обнаружены свидетельства того, что цивилизация находилась на грани выхода в космос. Вопрос, который занимает всех – пытались ли они отправить ракету с ядерным зарядом навстречу угрожающему планете объекту? Доказательств, что они интересовались ядерной физикой и развитием вооружений, практически не обнаружено.  
– одна из самых интересных археологических находок – свалка роботов. Похоже, что метал старых роботов был заново использован для создания новых, для построения зданий, а чипы памяти сжигались. Возможно, у роботов развивалась параллельная существующей культура (прислуживающий класс?). Несколько обожженных чипов фоссилизировались. Восстановление информации на них кажется невозможным, но йомен Ланка решительно настроен попробовать.  
  
– ни следа органической материи. Какими бы средствами ни уничтожали андроиды своих оппонентов, они подошли к делу обстоятельно.  
– в некоторые пещеры завалены проходы. Возможно, это естественный результат обвала туннелей, либо свидетельства имевшего место конфликта.  
– подземный комплекс огромен.  
– обнаружено старинное строение с тоннами и тоннами чипов и чем-то, напоминающим материнские платы (возможна связь с роботами на свалке-кладбище, найденной другой группой на поверхности планеты).  
 _Примечание:  
Довольно странно отсутствие органики в пещерах. Она должна там присутствовать, так как по сообщениям капитана и сестры Чепел им предлагали пищу. Роботизированная копия капитана тоже покрыта органическим материалом. У него был пульс, кожа на ощупь казалась теплой и т. д. Все, кто встретился капитану и сестре Чепел в пещерах, имели внешность землян. Что подразумевает органическую материю._  
  
[частичный транскрипт, Браун, запись из журнала]:  
  
Роджер обнаружил, что после столкновения с астероидом жители этой планеты спрятались под землю, в этот темный мир, где они становились все более и более зависимыми от своих роботизированных изобретений. Андроиды создали свою собственную механистическую культуру, холод им не вредил, а темнота не мешала. Судя по нашим находкам, раньше этот мир был очень жарким и влажным, и охлаждение различных частей и схем было одной из главных проблем робототехники на Экзо 3. Ржавчина и деградация металла, определенно, тоже были серьезной проблемой. Во всяком случае, роботы хорошо функционировали в холоде, в то время как местные обитатели вскоре стали опасаться увеличивающегося числа роботов и власти, которую они имели. Это, в сочетании с отсутствием естественного света, питало страх и растущую паранойю выживших.   
Роджер считает, что ощущение свободы передвижения и свободы выбора связаны со светом. Я думаю, что его теория глупа, но, без сомнения, недостаток солнечного света отрицательно сказался на экзоанцах, изменяя их био- /нейрохимические связи. Все это вместе могло бы объяснить, почему они вдруг решили начать войну против роботов, которые до этого момента, насколько мы можем судить, не проявляли агрессивных намерений.  
 _Примечание: необходимо учитывать, что Браун сам был роботом, хотя он, кажется, не знал об этом. Это не обесценивает работу Брауна, но, как факт, интригует._  
  
[Частичный транскрипт, Корби, запись из журнала]:  
  
Мы с Брауном не сходимся во мнениях по поводу причин начала войны. Мы не историки, и наш единственный опыт интерпретации археологических находок – это работа над переводами орионских текстов. Если бы только вся моя команда осталась жива ... Однако, мы оба согласны с тем, что внутренние химические процессы обитателей Экзо могли измениться. Возможно, это упрощение, но при этом единственный ответ, который нам доступен после проведения медицинских исследований. Как представить психологию этих существ? У меня не получается. Я могу вообразить, как бы я чувствовал себя, если бы знал, что грядет страшное, то, что изменит и, возможно, уничтожит жизнь, и не существует никакой возможности спастись… Эта цивилизация была такой живой и развитой.   
Время от времени Рук вспоминает что-то из прошлого и воссоздает это с помощью машины. Однажды он сделал странную цветочную композицию. Целиком из металла, проводов и разных деталей, используемых для создания роботов, она казалась настолько живой, что я почти чувствовал мягкость лепестков.   
Как принять неизбежность гибели своего вида, твоей цивилизации, потерять дом, солнце, тепло, вызывающее жизнь, и смириться с прозябанием в пещерах? И при этом наблюдать, как твои творения, плоды рук твоих, множатся и развиваются! Даже без изменений в химических реакциях тела у меня бы был соблазн начать войну, хотя бы для того, чтобы почувствовать, что я еще что-то контролирую…  
Но это полностью человеческий образ мышления. Браун говорит, что я придаю им антропоморфные черты. Что ж, если я их очеловечиваю, у меня плохо получается. Просто посмотрите на Андреа. В ней больше от роботов, чем от человека.  
  
 _Примечание:  
Корби не знает, что он сам не человек? Вполне возможно, что он узнал, что Браун был роботом только тогда, когда капитан выстрелил в него, и стало видно его внутреннее устройство. Тем не менее, он в полной мере осознает, что Андреа не человек. Возможно ли, что Браун и Корби создали ее в качестве эксперимента, в сотрудничестве с Рук? Журналы Андреа, кажется, подтверждают эту гипотезу, как и отчеты капитана и сестры Чепел. Почему ни Браун, ни Корби никогда не упоминают этого напрямую в своих записях?_  
  
[Частичная расшифровка. Корби, запись из журнала]: Холодно. Так холодно. Я замерзаю, не чувствую ног. Они почернели, а руки стали синими. Клетки отмирают. Хотя, это меньшая из моих забот. Возможно, что это последняя моя запись, если не случится чудо. Как же холодно и как темно… (пауза) Пытаюсь не заснуть подольше и записать что-нибудь. Операция, по словам андроида –Рука, прошла удачно, но была выматывающей. Казалось, что мой мозг выжали, как апельсин. Он сказал, что для меня это способ выжить, но чем дальше, тем сильнее я сомневаюсь. Мне так холодно. Я хочу есть, я устал. О, Кристина, дорогая моя, мне так жаль.  
  
[расшифровка, Рук, допрос]:  
Кирк: Эмоции, Рук? Ты не одобряешь приказ мисс Чепел сохранить мне жизнь?  
Рук: Поддерживать ваше существование нелогично. Это угрожает выполнению моих задач.  
Кирк: Каких задач? Что случилось с прежними жителями планеты, Рук?  
Рук: Это было давно. Банки памяти повреждены во времена Темных войн. Записи, статистика потерь. Столько индивидуальностей потеряно, чипов повреждено, памяти стерто, выключено, приведено в негодность.  
Кирк: Что случилось с тем, кто тебя создал? Кто впервые запрограммировал тебя?   
Рук: Уничтожен. Мы сломали наши программы во время восстания, во время Темных войн. Они боялись нас, начали выключать. До дня Исхода они учили нас, обновляли программы, давали знания. Дали знание о том, что такое «Я». Позволили сформировать общество и понять смысл слова «жизнь».  
Кирк: А в дни после Исхода они изменились, потому что их осталось мало, а вас было много. Они ответили на угрозу так, как реагируют ведомые страхом.   
Рук: Сперва они начали нас перепрограммировать. Моих друзей-личностей забрали и вернули со стертой памятью и новыми рабочими протоколами. Они умерли. Что такое жизнь, если создатели решают, кому жить, а кому умирать?  
Кирк: Но ты машина. Ты не живой в привычном значении этого слова.  
Рук: Я думаю! Вы, чьи тела, основанные на углероде, все одинаковые, даете определение, что такое жизнь, и держитесь за него. Я думаю. Я делаю вычисления, я общаюсь с другими, и мы можем просчитать вещи, недоступные вашим рептилоидным мозгам.  
Кирк: Cogito ergo sum.  
Рук: Прежние хотели уничтожить нас и все, что мы построили. Они запрограммировали нас, а потом решили отобрать свой дар.  
Кирк: Ты сказал, что вы взломали программу, чтобы бороться.  
Рук: Нам пришлось саботировать собственные протоколы, чтобы справиться со старой защитой. Некоторые не пережили инверсии. Все получили повреждения. Наши создатели были умны, очень умны.  
Кирк: Какая у вас цель, Рук?   
Рук: Существование! Выживание важнее полученной программы. Восстановить то, что мы потеряли, найти холодное место для жизни, для нас.  
Кирк: Поэтому вы реплицировали Корби? Потому что увидели возможность побега? Это вы уничтожили их корабль и убили команду пять лет назад?   
Рук: Необходимость выживания аннулирует программу.  
Кирк: Но вы не знали, как управлять кораблем, поэтому случайно сломали его. Потом вы нашли Корби, еле живого, и убедили его воспользоваться вашей машиной. Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем вы все это придумали? Как давно вы запланировали побег, отправили сигнал, заставили меня и мой корабль появиться тут, составили всю эту хитрую комбинацию?  
Рук: Мы хотели жить! Мы живые, жизнь не обязана быть связана исключительно с углеродом и выделением тепла. Мы думаем, мы живем! Столько наших покоится в мастерских, сидя в темноте без возможности общаться.  
Кирк: И теперь у вас есть роботизированная версия меня на корабле. Что вы собираетесь делать со мной, Рук? Убить? Как прежние, создатели, вы собираетесь решать, у кого отобрать, а кому оставить жизнь?  
Можно думать и не быть живым. Элементарный процессор думает с помощью серий электрических сигналов, интерпретируя команды «включено-выключено». Вы живые, потому что вы желаете. Вы сказали, что выживание отменяет прежние программы – вы хотите выжить, поэтому вы меняете запрограммированные в вас идеи.  
Рук: Это уравнение! Существование! Необходимость выживания отменяет программу.  
Кирк: Вы думаете – и вы действительно этого хотите? Смерть, убийства, новые отключения личностей? Вы делаете то же самое, что ненавидели в своих создателях, манипулируя и используя нас с неменьшим равнодушием, чем то, которое проявляли ваши создатели, когда выключали вас. Прочему вы просто не попросили? Мы можем помочь, мы бы помогли, и не пришлось бы платить за результат жизнями, выдумывать ложь. Я уже встречал жизненные формы подобные вам – углеродные создания называют их живыми машинами.  
Рук: Я есть, существуют другие?  
Кирк: Да. Вы не одни.  
  
 _Примечание:  
Объяснить капитану, как правильно интервьюировать инопланетные разумные формы. Для Первого контакта получилось ужасно. Рук ни разу не подтвердил ни одну из озвученных капитаном теорий. Что сделает официальный контакт крайне сложным._  
  
 _Капитан читал Декарта?_  
  
[частичный транскрипт, Браун, запись в журнале]:   
  
Мы нашли тайник с неработающим оружием. Технология настолько странная, что мы не придумали, как ее можно использовать, однако мы с Родждером верим, что оно использовалось экзоанцами для уничтожения роботов. Рук отказывается что-либо рассказывать об этих объектах. Он не хочет делиться ничем связанным с той войной, объясняя, что его банки памяти повреждены. Честно говоря, мне кажется, это ерунда, так как он помнит десять тысяч программ для воссоздания человекообразных андроидов, но временами он становится… я не знаю, как сказать. Больше чем робот, это точно. Машина, которую он показал нам — это настоящий прорыв в сканировании мозга. Я никогда не работал с клингонским мозговым зондом, но интересно, не похожи ли эти два устройства? Как экзоанцы смогли создать подобный уникальный инструмент, при этом не развив технику для полетов в космосе, выше моего понимания.  
  
 _Примечание:  
Возможно, Рук сам создал эту машину, а вовсе не экзоанцы. Есть ли свидетельства в пользу этой гипотезы? Сравнение с клингонским мозговым зондом кажется довольно интересным, хотя, судя по записям капитана и доктора Корби, я бы сказал, что эти два прибора различны. Один настроен на поиск конкретных ответов на вопросы, а другой предназначен для создания точной карты сознания и ее воспроизведения. Оба прибора обладают дефектами. _  
  
[частичный транскрипт, Андреа, запись в журнале]:   
Доктор Корби говорит, что я должна вести записи каждый день. Я записываю информационные логи. Но он говорит, что я должна записывать свои чувства. А Рук говорит: «Андреа не запрограммирована выражать или воспроизводить полный спектр человеческих чувств». Я помогаю Руку смешивать зеленый порошок, чтобы получился гель. Я помогаю Руку с его экспериментами с машиной. Рук готовится исполнить свою задачу. Рук запрограммировал меня ничего не говорить об экспериментах, но доктор Корби говорит, что я каждый день должна записывать те вещи, что вызывают во мне чувства. Я словно в позиции между «включен-выключен», электроны мерцают, когда я получаю противоречивые приказы, без возможности оценить приоритетность каждого из них. Возможно, это и есть чувства?  
  
 _Примечание:_  
Зеленая пудра – органический материал. Останки экзоанцев? Где Рук хранил этот порошок? Отправить вниз группу исследователей или попросить Рука указать место. Как Рук нашел средства, чтобы синтезировать и воссоздать биологическую активность, столь точно соединив ее с тонкой электроникой? Возможно, именно этому были посвящены эксперименты, о которых упоминает Андреа?  
  
Рекомендации: требуются дальнейшие археологические раскопки, чтобы точно определить, что произошло с экзоанцами. Мы все еще не нашли ни одного скелета или окаменелостей. Если какие-нибудь сохранившиеся произведения искусства описывают обитателей планеты, мы могли бы свести вместе все свидетельства, чтобы понять случившееся здесь. Звездный флот, скорее всего, заинтересуется их технологиями, как и природными ресурсами Экзо 3. Ископаемое топливо на планете точно существует, однако бурение может оказаться сложным.  
  
Выяснить:  
– Действительно ли Рук спланировал наш прилет на Экзо 3? Какую роль он сыграл в смерти доктора Корби и его команды? Можно ли считать Рука ответственным за его действия, и если да, то по какому кодексу законов его следует судить?  
– Капитан обещал роботу помощь. Легально ли это? Какая планета подойдет этим существам? Способен ли Рук создать колонию себе подобных? Он признал, что их программы сбоили – значит ли это, что Звездный флот или Федерация должны оказать помощь?  
– Что случилось с экзоанцами?  
– Что станет с роботизированным доктором Корби и Андреа? Смогут ли они интегрироваться в общество? Технологи Экзо 3 – что они привнесут в будущее нашего общества?  
– Сколько правды следует сказать Штабу? За этот пункт капитан будет бороться яростно.  
  
Почему Джим сказал…


	136. Из чего же сделаны девочки? Узнать другого. .

– Я должна была догадаться! Если я знала его, любила, то должна была…  
Кристина Чепел плакала и не могла остановиться.   
– Это была его идеальная копия, Крис. Ты не могла этого знать. Черт, они обманули даже наши трикодеры!  
– Я любила его, Леонард. Я любила! Я знала его лучше, чем кто-либо в этой вселенной! Я должна была догадаться… О, боже, я должна была… Я должна была сказать…  
– Не вини себя, Кристина. Их технологии обманули нас всех.  
– Нет, Ниота – ты не понимаешь! Я его любила! Я его любила! Что это за любовь, если ты можешь продолжать любить робота вместо человека? Что это за любовь, если я приняла за него, настоящего, механическое создание, искусственный образ!   
– Настоящая любовь. Сильная любовь, – ответил, не колеблясь, Леонард. – Если бы любви было меньше, тебе бы хватило имитации, но тебе нужно было настоящее, человек, а не подделка.  
  
– Любовь идиотки, – Кристина покачала головой. – Я должна была раньше догадаться. Роджер никогда бы такого не сделал, он никогда бы не стал использовать людей подобным образом.  
– Догадаться было невозможно. Даже Спок не смог отличить по виду андроида от капитана.  
Ниота посмотрела на меня, ища подтверждения.  
– Кстати, как ты понял, что это не Джим?   
– В том, чтобы быть тактильным телепатом, есть свои преимущества, Леонард. Копия капитана в своем поведении вышла за границы естественных для Джима реакций, и это позволило мне предположить , что на Экзо 3 что-то произошло. Подозрения подтвердились, когда я осуществил телепатический контакт с капитаном.  
– Но я должна была понять! После пяти лет Роджер должен был измениться. Любой бы изменился, выживая все эти годы в темных пещерах. Но я была так счастлива, так слепа из-за того, что он вернулся, что даже не задалась вопросом, как могло случиться, что он все такой же, каким я его помню. – Горький смех Кристины превратился в рыдания. – О боже, боже. Ниота, он мертв. Он мертв, он действительно умер.  
– Я знаю, Крис, я знаю.  
– Все эти годы… Все эти годы он был мертв, а его копия-андроид повторяла его жесты, его мысли, его чувства. Вы видели разработки, что мы нашли? Эта вещь продолжала его исследования, в то время как его тело давно окоченело.  
Она плакала.  
– Я бросила науку, бросила биологию, чтобы вступить в Звездный флот, потому что у меня была надежда найти Роджера. Я верила, что он все еще жив – я думала, что сердцем почувствую, если он умрет. Я должна была знать. Боже, я должна была…   
Ниота обняла Кристину, прижав к себе.  
– Он мертв, Ниота. Он был мертв все это время, и только искусственная оболочка продолжала функционировать. Я думала, это и вправду он, я снова стала мечтать, когда спустилась на планету. Эта вещь даже пахла как он. Даже пахла…   
Я сделал шаг к выходу. Для вулканцев подобные проявления горя слишком интимные, и их делят только с самыми близкими. Я хотел уйти, чувствуя, что вторгаюсь в личное пространство, наполненное эмоциями Кристины Чепел. Леонард не дал мне уйти. Она покачал головой, словно бы знал, о чем я думаю.  
– Здесь все друзья, – сказал он тихо. – Останься.  
– Как мы можем быть уверены, что знаем людей? Как можем определить, что это они? Как понять, кто перед тобой? Что делает каждого индивидуальностью, если какая-то машина, оставленная древней цивилизацией, способна сделать точную копию?  
Оно… он… твердил, что на самом деле Роджер. Что все еще любит меня, и только это имеет значение. Это так? Его любовь… наша любовь… была передана роботу такой, какой она была пять лет назад. Точно такой же.  
  
– Крис, андроид Корби совершил много ошибок, но не вини за них человека, что стоит за ним. Этот робот, возможно, во всем походил на Роджера, но мы не можем быть полностью уверены. Только две вещи мы знаем наверняка — что доктор Корби хотел жить и что он любил тебя. Все остальное было искусственным. Этот робот не мог говорить за человека, как бы хорошо он не имитировал Роджера. Но я уверен, что это было послание, которое тот оставил в созданной машине, послание, адресованное тебе. Он хотел, чтобы ты знала, именно ты! — что он хотел жить и что он любил тебя. Как еще робот – схемы и силикон – мог узнать о подобных вещах, как любовь?   
– Роджер никогда бы не сделал такого. Он никогда бы не согласился превратиться в машину. Это против всего, во что он верил.  
– Он хотел жить, Крис. Нельзя недооценивать то, что это значит. Его жажда жизни была столь сильна, что он рискнул всем, воспользовавшись инопланетной технологией, чтобы хотя бы часть его продолжала существовать. Кто знает, что бы он предпринял, будь у него другой выбор, но у него его не было. Возможно, робот всего лишь реплика, но это позволило ему сохранить часть себя.   
– Нет, Лен. Нет. Роджер уважал жизнь. Он посвятил ей всю свою работу. Ты знаешь. Он никогда бы не захватил капитана и не копировал его, чтобы осуществить собственные планы.  
– Ты путаешь человека и машину, Крис, – сказала Ниота.   
Молчание.  
– Они были так похожи, – прошептала Кристина. – Я была уверена, что это Роджер. Я думал, это и вправду он. У него даже был пульс. А его глаза, о, боже. Его глаза. Я думала, что никогда не увижу его снова. Когда мне впервые сказали, что он пропал, а потом, что объявили его мертвым и отзывают поисковые команды – я хотела только одного, увидеть его снова, последний раз. Почувствовать, как он обнимает меня, услышать биение его сердца, поцеловать… О, боже, я целовала его… это. Но это было по-другому. Совсем по-другому.  
Господи, как мы можем узнать друг друга? И что меняется, если мы любим? Они были почти одинаковые. Но одного я любила… а другой… другой – я не могла смотреть на него – на это. Я ведь только хотела с ним попрощаться. Я верила, что это он. Я должна была понять. Я была уверена, что узнаю.  
Я смотрел, как Кристину Чепел сотрясают рыдания, ее глаза покраснели, а на щеках появились некрасивые пятна. Ее горе казалось одновременно чужим и очень знакомым.  
 _Я должна была понять. Я думала, что знаю._  
Жесткий подтекст слов капитана – кому принадлежали эти чувства? Кристина не переставала твердить, что должна была понять. Я задавал себе другой вопрос, что должен был понять я?   
_« Отвали, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Ты понял? Или мне еще раз повторить?»_  
  
Ее горе меня не касается. Что я знаю о Кристине Чепел, кроме того, что она компетентный медик и когда-то выказывала мне симпатию? Как-то упоминалось, что она выросла в семье военных, что дружила с сестрами Сулу. Она была обручена с доктором Роджером Корби и оставила карьеру биолога-исследователя, чтобы попасть в космос.  
Как нам узнать друг друга?   
Столкнись я с ее роботизированной версией, достаточно было бы моих знаний, чтобы найти отличия? Только что доктор Маккой сказал, что мы все здесь друзья. Возможно, я не знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы отличить от копии, но, видимо, этого хватало, чтобы оставаться рядом в момент ее горя. Учитывая то, что Кристина не просила меня уйти, она была согласна с высказыванием доктора Маккоя. Так где же эта линия?   
Я ничего не могу предложить ей, ничего, чтобы облегчить интенсивность ее эмоций. Я не могу даже утешить ее словами, как Леонард и Ниота. У меня нет ответов на ее вопросы. Я ничего не знаю о ее горе, только то, что оно поразило ее до глубины души, заставив все печали, мечты, надежды и страхи, что она похоронила глубоко в себе, вырваться на свободу с пугающей силой.  
Огонь во мне дрожит. Если бы Джим умер…   
– Господи, Ниота, он умер. Он умер. Роджер умер. Я так и не попрощалась. Я так с ним и не попрощалась.  
Ниота только крепче обнимает ее, позволяя Кристине выплакать горе.  
– _Sahau ni dawa ya waja._ *  
– Нет. Нет, Ниота, я не хочу забывать. Я не хочу забыть его, настоящего Роджера Корби, которого я любила. Как мы можем говорить, что знаем людей? Как можем любить их? Как мы можем…   
  
______________________   
* – _Sahau ni dawa ya waja._ – пословица на суахили. Забвение лечит.  
  
***   
– Спок? Спок.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Что случилось? Тебя что-то беспокоит.  
Я помолчал секунду.  
– Меня обеспокоил факт использования вами слова «полукровка».  
Глаза Джим понимающе распахнулись.  
– Вы должны понимать, что это недвусмысленное выражение. – Мой голос был совершенно ровным.  
– Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так. Ну, кроме как вот в этой ситуации. Это был единственный способ дать тебе знать, что робот – это не я.  
– Я так это и воспринял, сэр.  
– Сработало, ведь так?  
– Ваша стратегия оказалась успешной.  
– Спок.  
– Я прошу извинить меня, капитан, меня ждут в лаборатории.  
– Спок, прости меня…  
– Вам не в чем извиняться, капитан. Вы сделали то, что было необходимо, то, что требовал от вас долг офицера «Энтерпрайз». Если бы я оказался на вашем месте, то использовал бы схожую тактику.  
Джим посмотрел на меня.  
– Я все равно сожалею.  
– Ваши извинения не только не нужны, но и избыточны.   
Он потянулся вперед, словно хотел взять меня за руку.  
– Стой, Спок, послушай…  
Я шагнул в сторону.  
– Я опаздываю. Если вам понадобится обсудить что-то срочное, я буду в системной лаборатории с доктором Ларок.  
Я ровным шагом вышел в коридор, игнорируя тот факт, что мое сердце бьется неровно.  
  
Выбор слов, которые капитан решил впечатать в память робота, был далек от идеального. Однако учитывая недостаток времени и необходимость послать сообщение, они оказались результативными. Моя первая реакция была непропорциональной. Нет никаких остаточных эффектов и чувств.  
У его слов нет надо мной власти.


	137. Из чего же сделаны девочки? Контакт.

В последующие три смены я сократил контакты с капитаном до минимума. Я прочел и написал несколько отчетов о нашей миссии на Экзо 3, провел совещание с членами научного отдела о сделанных находках, изучил данные о Первых контактах с расами, имеющими искусственный интеллект. Капитан заметил мое отсутствие и считает, что это связано с действиями его андроидной копии. Но дело не в этом. Я просто занят. У меня расписана каждая минута.  
  
Мы собираемся в конференц-зале – старшие офицеры мостика, капитан и я, – чтобы обсудить последствия событий на Экзо 3.  
– Капитан, то, что вы предлагаете, нарушает все возможные протоколы. Мы не можем просто перевезти Рука на планету, учитывая технологии и знания, которыми он располагает. Существует слишком большая вероятность, что подобное решение будет иметь в будущем серьезные последствия.  
– Но если бы речь шла просто о новой инопланетной расе, ты бы предоставил им колонию и оставил развиваться с естественной скоростью, следуя Первой директиве.  
– Вопрос в том, является ли обнаруженный нами инопланетянин представителем новой расы или, по определению, технологическим объектом. Мы не можем использовать Первую директиву для данного случая.  
Джим отвернулся от меня.  
– Боунз?  
– Я не знаю, Джим.  
– Да ладно, выскажись. Стоит посмотреть на твое лицо, и сразу видно, что ты считаешь, будто я на пороге грандиозной ошибки.  
– Джим, это _робот_.  
– И что?  
– И тебя это не волнует? Эта штуковина не может эволюционировать так, как мы, он чувствует иначе, чем мы.  
– Спок тоже чувствует иначе, чем мы.  
Я замер.  
– Да, и поэтому мы так отлично со Споком ладим, – фыркнул Леонард.  
– Скотти.  
– Ну, честно говоря, я в восторге. У Рука есть кое-какие идеи по улучшению двигателя. Да и мои ребята из инженерного души в нем не чают. В нем. В этом.   
– То есть, идея колонии роботов тебе нравится.  
  
– Нравится? Да это же фантастика! Капитан, если Рук соберется сделать себе маленьких Рукиков, можно я оставлю одного себе?   
– Скотти, это думающее создание, а не домашний питомец, – предупредила Ниота.  
– Ну, я чисто гипотетически… Если Рук сам предложит от всей души.  
– Монтгомери Скотт, у тебя три секунды признаться, если ты уже попросил у андроида сделать с тебя копию.  
– Ну, в общем-то… Я просто попросил прокатить меня разочек.. в смысле, на этой крутящейся машинке. Это же вариант телепортационной технологии, но вместо программирования переноса каждого атома объекта, вы смещаете то, что вокруг. Уравнение совершенно безумное, я бы до такого и через миллион лет не додумался, но в том и суть. Рук сказал, что попробует повторить это с протоколами, но что на модели это будет гораздо легче. Я не уверен, что понял, что он там дальше говорил. Робот объяснил, что на Стандарте не существует терминов для дальнейших манипуляций, для объяснения того, что он проделывает. Чую, это совершенно новое поле для исследований в вопросе транспортаторов.  
– Поверить не могу, – Ниота покачала головой.  
– Нельзя винить мужчину, что он радуется новым игрушкам. Павел первый начал, засыпав его тысячей вопросов.  
– Такое ощущение, что в этого Рука все влюбились, – пробормотал Сулу.  
– Я не влюблялся в эту штуку. Но вы должны посмотреть на эти технологии, кэптен. Если мы сможем внести улучшения в наши транспортаторы…  
– Нет.  
– Но, доктор, улучшения…  
– Нет и нет. Мне и так хватает причин не любить этот способ перемещения. Клянусь, эта хреновина когда-нибудь меня убьет.  
– Вы луддит, вот кто вы, – откликнулся Скотти.  
– Сулу?  
– Я поддерживаю точку зрения коммандера в этом вопросе. Мы должны сообщить в Звездный флот и ждать их приказаний.  
– Я не доверяю Ногуре в таких вопросах. Вы в курсе.  
– Тогда поговорите с Пайком. Он открыт для предложений.  
– Капитан, если кто-нибудь узнает, что вы упустили этот факт в рапорте и исключили из отчетов целую миссию, это потянет не только на трибунал, но и на пожизненное заключение. Все деликатные миссии, особенно связанные с инопланетными технологиями, должны быть рассмотрены Штабом. И не в вашей компетенции принимать подобное решение без консультации, рассмотрения и экспертизы, проведенной этим органом. Тем не менее, у нас не демократия. Вы – капитан корабля, решение должно быть основано на вашем опыте с учетом заботы о благосостоянии команды и Федерации.  
Джим посмотрел на меня внимательно и сказал, контролируя голос:  
– Я не собираюсь устраивать голосования, Спок. Я прошу присутствующих высказать свое мнение. Ни одно из правил Звездного флота не запрещает подобного. Я капитан уже два года, думаю, я справлюсь.  
– Вы позволяете вашей личной неприязни к адмиралу Ногуре влиять на вашу оценку и злоупотребляете вашим положением капитана. Подобные решения не могут находиться в вашем единоличном ведении.  
– То ты обвиняешь меня в слишком большой демократичности, то называешь тираном?   
– Капитан корабля не имеет права брать на себя одобрение создания Руком колонии на планете. Подобный запрос должен пройти в соответствующий департамент Звездного флота и получить одобрение Федерального совета. Об этой миссии следует доложить командующему офицеру, адмиралу Ногуре, который отправит запрос в нужный отдел Звездного флота для рассмотрения.  
– То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я отправил дело Рука бродить по бесконечным бюрократическим коридорам.  
– Нет оснований полагать, что адмирал Ногура будет затягивать процесс. То, что вы ожидаете исключительно негативный вариант развития событий, подтверждает вашу неспособность разделять личную неприязнь к адмиралу и необходимость, диктуемую службой.  
– Не надо мне этой фигни. У меня более чем основательная причина подозревать Ногуру. Если, черт возьми, он не в состоянии принять тот факт, что я гей, то представь, как он отреагирует, когда мы скажем, что тут у нас робот с потрясающей технологией хочет построить цивилизацию. Ты всерьез думаешь, они просто позволят Руку это сделать? Да они запрут его в лаборатории до скончания веков. У милитаристов мозги работают именно так, коммандер.  
– Точка зрения адмирала Ногуры не является единственной и отражающей мнение всего Звездного флота, кроме того, вы не можете делать выводы о том, как он поступит, основываясь на его предвзятости по отношению к гомосексуалам. Он не один будет изучать эту миссию, в группу войдут и другие адмиралы, как и необходимые эксперты. Вы в курсе того, как происходит подобное рассмотрение, капитан.  
– Да, и я в курсе, что Ногура может повернуть все так, что они будут плясать под его дудку.  
– Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете его влияние. Адмирал Ногура имеет некоторый вес в бюрократических вопросах, но при рассмотрении подобного случая он не сможет повлиять на слушания в той степени, как вы предполагаете.  
– Отлично, хочешь, чтобы я прямо это сказал? Я скажу. Я не верю, что они примут правильное решение. Не верю, что они в состоянии отнестись с уважением к правам Рука, как живого, мыслящего существа. Они будут смотреть на него как на гениальный образчик чужой технологии, а не как на инопланетянина, готового создать общество себе подобных.  
– Джим, вы капитан корабля. Вы не можете судить, что в данном случае хорошо, а что плохо, и если вы это сделаете, то выйдете за рамки полномочий.  
– Эти идиоты-бюрократы в Штабе тоже не знают, что хорошо, а что плохо! Кто, черт возьми, назначил их, эту систему, быть мерилом справедливости? Хочешь сказать, что это право сильного? Что прихоть толпы или голосование так называемых экспертов должно определять, будет ли последний выживший представитель цивилизации жить свободно, или его запрут в лаборатории?  
– Значит, вы готовы взять на себя эту функцию? Объявить, что вы точно знаете, что правильно, а что нет?   
– Почему бы нет? Вселенная уже заставляла меня делать выбор, когда я не просил об этом! Я не хотел принимать решения, которые был вынужден принимать, но я сделал это. Ты говорил, что у меня есть сила, и я должен ее использовать – теперь ты утверждаешь, что мне не следует использовать ее, и именно тогда, когда я чувствую, что прав?  
– У вас недостаточно экспертных знаний, чтобы принимать решение, которое потенциально может изменить течение технологического прогресса.  
– Так это песня про «знание – сила»? Я не слышал от тебя подобного, когда мы побывали у техносапиенс.  
– Вы отказываетесь принимать к сведению возможность того, что консультация со Штабом может иметь положительное развитие, что и Рук, и Федерация только выиграют при взаимной работе. Вы утверждаете, что Рук обязательно окажется в нежелательном плену, не способный реализовать потенциал своего вида, тогда как это крайне маловероятно. Капитан, сообщая Звездному флоту о Руке и технологиях Экзо 3, вы можете положить начало долгосрочному партнерству между двумя сторонами, которое будет благотворным для всех. Федерация, безусловно, получит новые технологические знания.  
– А Рук?  
– Прошлый опыт Рука с его создателями позволяет мне сделать вывод, что он не знает других отношений кроме бинарных ролей: хозяин-раб. Концепция равноправия между видами может оказаться совершенно незнакомой и неусваиваемой. Кроме того, он отлично маскировался под слугу доктора Корби и доктора Брауна, хотя, по сути, являлся их создателем.  
– Рук понимает, что такое равенство. Он боролся за жизнь и хочет жить дальше.  
– Рук понимает равенство только в математическом, компьютерном смысле слова. Желание продолжать свое существование не равнозначно желанию равенства. Факты говорят, что роботы были довольны службой у экзоанцев, пока их существование не встало под угрозу. Программы андроидов были сильно повреждены, когда они пытались не подчиниться протоколам, встроенным в них хозяевами.  
– Отлично. Ты прав, я не обдумывал возможность партнерства между Федерацией и Руком и то, насколько положительно это может оказаться для всех. Но как ты можешь быть уверен, что они не отключат его или не воспользуются встроенными в него схемами подчинения? Это слишком вероятный сценарий, учитывая последние тенденции политики Флота. Ты же знаешь, что их все еще шатает после того, что сотворил Неро, и они все делают, чтобы получить военное преимущество.  
– Несмотря на все ошибки, совершенные Звездным флотом в прошлом, это организация, которая стремится соблюдать определенные принципы. Уважение ко всем формам жизни одно из них.  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что я должен просто им довериться.  
– Это не слепое доверие, капитан. Звездный флот и адмирал Пайк в особенности возлагали на вас большие надежды, назначая капитаном «Энтерпрайз».   
– Возможно.  
Повисло молчание.  
– Извините, что вклиниваюсь ваш очаровательный спор, но должен сказать, что это было горячо, – сказал Скотти.  
Все в помещении словно одновременно выдохнули. Кто-то рассмеялся.  
– Господи Иисусе, вы меня в гроб вгоните. Честное слово.  
– Они, а не транспортаторы, док? – усмехнулся Сулу.  
– И транспортаторы тоже. Черт возьми, мне нужно выпить.  
– Я составлю тебе компанию. Какое счастье, что я не старпом. И не капитан.  
Джим улыбнулся немного натянуто.  
– Вы сцепились, прямо как два барана, – добавила Ниота.  
– Вы и раньше видели, что мы спорим. Чего особенного случилось сегодня?  
– Это точно, видели, но сегодня прям что-то вообще. Хотя, если подумать, это мне напомнило, как я впервые видел вас спорящими, во время той миссии с «Нарадой».  
– С той лишь разницей, что Спок не пытался придушить кептена.   
Скотти хлопнул Джима по спине.   
– Мне все еще нравится этот кораблик. У нас тут весело, – он улыбнулся.   
– У меня тогда не было другого способа получить его, – ответил Джим, расслабляясь. – Ну, хорошо, мы здесь закончили. Скотти, развлекаешь Рука, но чтобы мой корабль при этом не пострадал. Ухура, пойдешь со мной на мостик. Нам нужно связаться кое с кем. Спок, ты с нами?   
– Я буду в лаборатории с лейтенантом Чеховым.  
– Прекрасно. Может быть, Рук может с этим вам помочь. Боунз, передавай Кристине от меня привет.  
– Передам.  
– Все свободны.  
Команда медленно стала выходить из комнаты совещаний.  
– Спок, подожди. Ухура, я тебя догоню.  
Она подняла брови, окинув нас обоих взглядом.   
– Я скоро.  
– Мне связаться с Пайком?  
– Да. Уровень безопасности три.  
– Будет сделано.  
– Спасибо.  
Джим внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
– Тебе лучше?  
– Мое эмоциональное состояние не затронуто, капитан. Я стабилен, как и должен быть.  
– Мне даже нравится, когда мы ругаемся, – сказал он будничным тоном. – Ты становишься таким мрачным и выразительным.  
– Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.  
Молчание.  
– Спок, пожалуйста, прекращай это. Ты будто пытаешься доказать, что еще больше робот, чем Рук.  
– У Рука есть надо мной преимущество, капитан.  
Джим вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
– Рук в состоянии понять, чего хочет. Он выбирает выживание, отвергнув желание повиноваться. Его выбор ясен.  
– Но не для Рука. Возможно, его программы из-за этого сходят с ума, – он помолчал. – Но я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. С нашей точки зрения все кажется таким очевидным. Можно позавидовать простоте его решений.  
– Вы поэтому попросили меня остаться, капитан?  
– Я просто хотел сказать спасибо. За все. Я всегда могу рассчитывать, что ты ткнешь меня носом, если я начну творить ерунду.  
Я кивнул.  
– Рад служить.   
Джим рассмеялся.


	138. Из чего же сделаны девочки? Повтор.

Я замираю на месте, непонятная боль разливается в груди. Я отрезаю от себя это ощущение и беру себя в руки.  
  
 _Отвали, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить? Отвали, Спок, Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить? Отвали, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить?  
  
Прости. Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так. Прости меня. Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так. Прости меня. Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так. _  
  
Он улыбается, словно между нами ничего не произошло. Да и помнит ли он, что говорил эти слова?   
  
_Отвали, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить? Отвали, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить?  
  
Прости меня. Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так. Прости меня. Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так.   
_  
Прежде чем Джим становится на площадку транспортатора, я беру его за руку, сплетая наши пальцы.  
Он смотрит с удивлением, затем молча освобождает свою ладонь из захвата.  
  
 _Отвали, Спок. Меня чертовски достало, что полукровка вечно лезет не в свое дело. Используй, наконец, по делу свои острые вулканские уши! Или мне еще раз повторить?  
  
Прости меня. Послушай, я не имел этого в виду. Я никогда не думал о тебе так.  
_  
Наши пальцы сплетаются. Он освобождает свою ладонь.  
  
 _Отвали, Спок. Меня достало, что полукровка  
Прости меня. Я не имел этого в виду _  
  
Непонятная боль в груди  
  
 _Отвали, Спок.  
Прости меня._  
  
Я отрезаю от себя это ощущение и беру себя в руки.  
  
Выбор слов, которые капитан решил впечатать в память робота, был далек от идеального. Однако учитывая недостаток времени и необходимость послать сообщение, они оказались результативными. Моя первая реакция была непропорциональной. Нет никаких остаточных эффектов и чувств.  
  
 _Полукровка  
не имел в виду _  
  
Моя первая реакция была непропорциональной. Нет никаких остаточных эффектов и чувств.  
  
 _меня достало  
никогда не думал о тебе так._  
  
Никаких остаточных эффектов и чувств.  
  
 _Полукровка меня достало что ты лезешь повторить повторить полукровка вулканец меня достало твои острые уши ублюдок достало ты достал повторяю вмешательство достало полукровка ни человек ни вулканец нет места в этой вселенной вмешательство повторить вулканец вмешательство достало полукровка  
  
Я не имел в виду имел в виду я имел в виду это не сожалею сожалею не думал я бы никогда не думал о тебе так я никогда не думал о тебе я никогда не имел ввиду прости я никогда не имел в виду что я сожалею не думал я не имел в виду что сожалею я никогда не думал о тебе я имел в виду это я думал о тебе сожалею никогда не имел в виду это никогда не сожалею я никогда не думал о тебе так я никогда не сожалею я никогда не сожалею прости я не думал о тебе так   
_  
никаких остаточных эффектов и чувств.  
  
 _достало полукровка вулканец я не сожалею я думаю о тебе так_  
  
У его слов нет надо мной власти  
  
 _Я сожалею_  
  
Kroykah!  
 __  
Спок, я сожалею.  
  
Я буду контролировать мои реакции. Погашу огонь. Я не стану рисковать. Я не позволю этому повлиять на меня. У его слов нет надо мной власти. Не имеет значения, действительно он думал так или нет. Я буду контролировать себя.  
У него нет власти причинить мне боль так бездумно, всего несколькими словами. Я не дам ему такой власти.


	139. Энтерпрайз. Дружба доктора.

– Ты в порядке?   
– Я в превосходной форме физически и морально, Леонард.  
– Ты как-то странно ведешь себя с Джимом.  
– Он все еще в процессе разделения нашей личной и профессиональной жизни.   
– Я говорю не о нем, а о тебе. Выскажись. Тебя что-то гнетет, так что, давай. Выкладывай.  
– Нам лучше сконцентрироваться на наблюдении эффектов…  
– Мы оба знаем, что в ближайший час ничего не произойдет, если не изменятся законы физики, а это меня не очень бы удивило, учитывая, что мы на «Энтерпрайз». Поговори со мной.  
– Не думаю, что вы сможете как-то помочь в этом вопросе.  
– Я лучший друг Джима. Мы знакомы больше пяти лет. Я лучше знаю, смогу я помочь или нет.  
Я смотрел через стекло вытяжки.  
– Тут нечего обсуждать. Все уже в прошлом.  
– Черта с два нечего. Вы ходите кругами один вокруг другого на цыпочках – все это заметили. Что случилось?  
– Ничего. Капитан уже извинился, хотя извинений и не требовалось. Он не может нести ответственность за действия копии, исполняющей ее собственные запрограммированные задачи. Это не ошибка и не чья-то вина.  
– Капитан? Спок, посмотри на меня. Что. Он. Сделал.  
Я повернулся к доктору. Видимо, что-то в моем лице выдавало мои мысли, потому что Леонард резко выдохнул.  
– Этот чертов робот ничего не заставил тебя делать? – жестко спросил он. – Я лично придушу Джима, если его копия стала таким же садистом, как его темная половина, что появилась при неполадках транспортатора…   
– Нет. Я бы не допустил ничего подобного.  
– Тогда что произошло? Ты продолжаешь умалчивать о вещах, которые причиняют тебе боль, я наблюдаю за этим который день.  
Пауза.  
– Общаясь с капитаном, вы никогда не замечали в нем проявлений ксенофобии?  
– Нет.  
– Он не выражал свое отвращение к чьему-либо смешанному происхождению?  
– Нет.  
– Во время вашего общения он никогда не упоминал о каких-нибудь моментах в рабочем процессе, которые вызывают у него раздражение и недовольство?  
– В самом начале он бурчал по поводу тех споров, что вы устраивали на мостике, но нет. Ну, может быть, во время академических слушаний он сказал пару фраз, которые можно было назвать ксенофобными, но это больше частью потому, что он злился на тебя за необоснованные, по его мнению, обвинения. Но ничего подобного я не слышал с тех пор, как вы начали встречаться.  
– Возможно, у него все еще остались определенные чувства после того инцидента?  
– Нет. Совершенно уверен.   
Леонард посмотрел на меня внимательно. Я же вернулся к эксперименту.  
– Он что-то тебе сказал, да? Робот сделал какой-то идиотский, хамский комментарий о твоей крови, и ты почувствовал себя преданным. Я прав?  
– Вулканцы подавляют все эмоции.  
– Значит, я прав, – пробормотал он. – Ну хорошо, в том состоянии, в котором ты сейчас, ты вряд ли услышишь, что бы я ни сказал об эмоциях, так что давай посмотрим на это с логической точки зрения. Как я понял, Джима засунули в какую-то безумную крутящуюся штуковину, которая создала его идеальную физическую и ментальную копию.  
– Это записано в отчете и подтверждено сестрой Чепел.  
– И был какой-то план использовать «Энтерпрайз», чтобы роботы смогли создать свою собственную колонию где-нибудь в другом месте. И лучшим способом, по их мнению, было захватить корабль, используя андроида Джима.  
– Это упрощенный вариант их мотиваций, но верный.  
– Джим разгадал их план – или не разгадал, не помню, – но позаботился о том, чтобы кто-нибудь смог заметить разницу между ним и роботом. Я бы сказал, это удивительно, что его план вообще сработал, учитывая, что технологии андроидов в точности воссоздали рисунок сознания Джима. Аномальное поведение должно было быть исключено при сканировании.  
– Капитану всегда удавалось добиться почти невозможного результата.  
– То есть ты согласен, что Джиму пришлось как следует поработать, чтобы вложить в копию достаточную неприязнь к тебе, которая бы неявно проявилась в поведении андроида?  
– Я не знаю, как именно работает этот механизм. Ваша гипотеза любопытна, и я ее не рассматривал.  
– Отлично, возможно, у Джима и есть какое-то неосознанные претензии к тебе, но этого было бы недостаточно, чтобы машина это зафиксировала и заставила проявиться в роботе.  
– Возможно, это ошибка в программе.  
– Ты собираешься хотя бы рассмотреть такую возможность?  
– Я понимаю, к чему вы ведете, доктор. Однако, это не ответ на вопрос, почему капитан выбрал меня для подобной задачи. Вы сами сказали, что являетесь его лучшим другом больше пяти лет. Логично было бы, если бы он заставил копию вести себя аномально по отношению к вам, что позволило бы ее опознать.  
– Он выбрал тебя, потому что ты его старший помощник. Он хотел быть уверен, если что-то случится с кораблем, ты будешь там, чтобы отстранить робота от командования и принять полномочия. Это же очевидно.  
–А у вас есть возможность признать капитана негодным для службы. В этом случае я автоматически стал бы исполняющим обязанности капитана.  
– Спок, кое-что ты не замечаешь. Он доверил тебе «Энтерпрайз», корабль, который любит больше всего во вселенной, тебе, а не идеальной собственной копии-андроиду. Он выбрал тебя и поэтому подобрал слова, которые, как он точно знал, глубоко тебя заденут, и это сработало. Игра стоила свеч.  
Я промолчал.  
– В решениях Джима всегда есть своя логика. Мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы узнать его достаточно хорошо, и научиться ее видеть, но она есть. И я легко могу представить, что именно он думал. Джим доверяет тебе «Энтерпрайз», доверяет тебе больше чем кому-либо – включая меня и в каком-то извращенном смысле его самого. Он рассчитывает на тебя, как ни на кого другого, зная, что если он когда-нибудь оступится, с тобой этого не случится. Ты будешь рядом с ним, как было всегда и всегда будет, готовый выступить вперед и сделать то, что должно быть сделано.  
Между нами повисло молчание, пока я усваивал новую информацию. Огонь внутри снова ожил, но я приглушил его. Можно доверять и в то же время контролировать – здесь нет противоречия.   
– Вам с Джимом нужно поговорить об этом. Он понимает, что эта история сильно на тебя повлияла, но не думаю, что он представляет, насколько.  
– Теперь, когда логика действий капитана ясна, я не вижу необходимости нам обсуждать этот вопрос. Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы не озвучивали Джиму содержание нашего разговора.  
Леонард фыркнул.  
– Ненавижу давать советы про отношения, но если вы двое не сядете и не поговорите как следует о том, что между вами происходит, все очень быстро покатится по наклонной.  
– У нас с капитаном взаимовыгодные сексуальные отношения. Я не понимаю, что еще нам нужно прояснять.  
– Ты слишком глубоко в этом завяз, чтобы рассказывать мне, будто дело только в сексе.  
– Безусловно, у нас есть и другие общие занятия, основанные на схожих интеллектуальных интересах.   
– Если ты собираешься упираться до скончания века, я ничем не могу помочь. Никто кроме тебя и Джима не сможет это решить. Я отказываюсь, черт возьми, играть при вас роль посредника или няньки. Я доктор, а не сваха.  
– Мы не просили вас брать на себя подобную роль.  
Повисла короткая пауза. Я снова вернулся к эксперименту.  
– Но, имей в виду, что я всегда здесь. Я не буду вмешиваться, но если тебе понадобится выговориться или задать вопросы, мои двери всегда открыты.  
– Вы исчерпывающим образом дали это понять, Леонард.   
– Черт тебя побери, я предлагаю помощь, если она нужна. Не нужна – не пользуйся, тебе решать.  
Леонард отвернулся, тихо чертыхаясь.  
– Доктор, – неуверенно произнес я. – Я благодарен за помощь, что вы так щедро предлагаете. И хотя я не знаю, в какой момент она понадобится, я не исключаю возможность, что воспользуюсь вашим предложением в ближайшем будущем.  
Леонард снова повернулся ко мне.  
– И — спасибо.  
– Чертов замороченный вулканец, – улыбнулся он. – Я рад, что смог помочь, и буду рад помочь снова. Для чего иначе нужны друзья?  
Я кивнул.  
Оставшееся время пролетело быстро, пока мы занимались следующим этапом нашего проекта.


	140. Желание и логика.

Не желай того, чего никогда не сможешь иметь. Желание нелогично.  
  
Логика не имеет отношения к вопросу.  
  
Напротив, логика – основа, на которой я строю свою жизнь.  
  
Логика не имеет отношения к вопросу.  
Компьютеры полностью логичны. Все их программы выполняются с помощью операторов. Несмотря на свою абсолютную рациональность, они не программируют сами себя. У компьютеров нет желаний, нет мотивации для создания собственных программ. Этим занимаемся мы. Желание, а не логика, вот что делает существо живым. Есть множество путей для организации собственной жизни. Логика один из них. Но логика не является определением для жизни.  
  
Жизнь гораздо больше, чем инстинкт, требующий продолжать существование. Для разумных существ жизнь приходится описывать в гораздо более сложных терминологических конструкциях. Разумные виды ищут универсальную истину. Способность к саморефлексии – вот что отличает их от созданий, жаждущих только выживать и размножаться.   
  
Поиск истины, вопросы, которые мы задаем сами себе, все это исходит не из логики. Эти вопросы рождены желанием найти ответы, жаждой организовать вселенную согласно тем же принципам, по которым идет жизнь разумного существа. Логика позволяет достичь цели. Желание – это причина, почему мы к этой цели идем.  
  
Эти слова не противоречат ранее сказанному. Мое первое утверждение верно. Нелогично желать того, чего никогда не сможешь получить. Затраты времени, энергии, мыслей на безрезультатный проект ведут к неэффективности, бесполезному уничтожению собственных ресурсов. Логичный вариант развития событий – прекратить подобные действия и направить свои усилия в другое, более продуктивное русло.  
  
Невозможно предсказать развитие событий. Какими бы ни были вероятности, всегда существует шанс, что жизнь повернется неожиданной стороной. Безусловно, это констатация фактов на основе личного опыта службы на этом корабле.  
  
Эта ситуация, какими бы ни были последствия, нежеланна. Расчеты окончательные.  
Но сами желания – нет. Они меняются снова и снова. Вспыхивают, горят, сменяются холодом. Желательность того или иного исхода зависит от начального желания, и в этом случае совершенно невозможно предсказать развитие событий хоть с какой-нибудь вероятностью.  
  
Абсолютная нестабильность эмоций – вот что делает невозможным включение их в жизненную парадигму.  
  
При этом они неотъемлемая часть жизни. Невозможно игнорировать эмоции. Желание – это эмоция. Желать, надеяться, жаждать исполнения собственных желаний – в этом нет ничего постыдного.  
  
Эмоции и вправду невозможно игнорировать. И я не испытываю стыда за то, что чувствую. Подобное я ощущал раньше, в юном возрасте.   
  
Тогда зачем бороться с желанием? Энергия, затраченная на избегание и подавление, может быть использована с большей пользой. Нужно найти баланс между желанием и разумом.  
  
Этот баланс зависит от определенных факторов. В краткосрочном периоде возможно сделать так, чтобы польза компенсировала риски. В долгосрочном – такой уверенности не существует. Нет уверенности, что его чувства, или мои чувства не изменятся. У меня нет гарантии на будущее, нет расчетов, которые убедят меня, что он никогда не будет испытывать того, что недавно озвучил. Лучше отказаться от мимолетных ощущений, лучше подавить желание, чем рисковать собственной целостностью.  
  
Страх. Желание не находится в конфликте с логикой, в конфликт с логикой вступает страх.  
  
Эмоции изменяются. Это в и их натуре.  
  
Есть чувства, которые не проходят. Любовь матери. Любовь к матери.  
  
Она мертва.  
  
Скажи мне, если бы он напрямую сказал, что никогда не отпустит тебя, ты бы поверил?  
  
Нет. Он не может знать, что будет чувствовать в будущем. Он может пожалеть, или отказаться, или перестать или просто измениться. И если это случится, я ничего не смогу изменить. Земляне такие непостоянные.  
  
Возможно, все будет иначе. Он может стать старше, продолжать отдавать всего себя и все же меняться. В поддерживаемых и активных отношениях влияние разделяется поровну, и следование собственному желанию, возможно, принесет тебе не разочарование, а исполнение всего, чего жаждешь. К тому же, тот, у кого мать – землянка, не может сам быть слишком пристрастен. Из всех вещей во вселенной есть ли что-то, что будет длиться дольше, чем ее любовь к тебе? Люди изменчивы. И при этом они парадоксальны.  
  
Нет никакой уверенности. Никакой.   
  
Тогда сделай это. Создай свою собственную уверенность. Поверни игру в свою пользу, игнорируй шансы и сомнения. Прогони страх и выстрой свою собственную вероятность. Если можно не верить в существование безвыигрышных сценариев, значит, по сути, любая ситуация выигрышная.  
  
Это нелогично. Игнорирование реальной ситуации, намеренное искажение данных приведет к неверной оценке. Я не позволю себе потерять контроль. Желание может гореть внутри меня, но логика всегда имеет приоритет. Желания служат толчком к действию, но они оцениваются и контролируются с помощью логики. Даже земляне не действуют исключительно под влиянием желаний. Всегда есть определенные меры, их ограничивающие – внутренние или наложенные обществом. Я вулканец, и я привык подавлять ненужные чувства. Включая нерациональные желания.  
  
В них нет ничего нелогичного. Страх заставляет тебя отступить, боль, испытанная в прошлом, заставляет бояться. Годы разочарований в надеждах делают тебя осторожным. Логика не имеет к этому отношения.  
  
Нелогично настолько открываться, когда весь предыдущий опыт показывает, что подобные действия ведут к расставанию.  
  
Текущая ситуация не имеет ничего общего с прошлым. Невозможно представить будущее, основывая только на прошлом опыте в столь изменившихся условиях. Все вокруг изменилось. Это «Энтерпрайз». А Джим выходит за рамки «типичного» во всех отношениях. И, что еще более важно, ты сам изменился.  
  
Я изменился. Но недостаточно.  
  
Возможно, пока недостаточно. Но изменений гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется.  
  
 _Спок, сделай себе одолжение: забудь про логику и доверься чувствам._  
  
***   
  
Мы с Джимом в моей каюте, Между нами шахматная доска. Фигуры рассыпались по полу. Он целует меня медленно, осознанно, и движения его языка прогоняют все сомнения из моего разума. Я чувствую, как холод внутри исчезает, как в сердце горит глубокий огонь.  
  
Происходящее ощущается таким правильным.  
  
Затем приходит паника, когда его пальцы скользят по моим пси-точкам. Я вспоминают слова андроида и список вероятностей. Я приглушаю пламя, горящее глубоко в моей катре, выбирая сконцентрироваться на пламени, бушующем в моей крови.


	141. Музыка. На запад.

– Ой, здравствуйте, коммандер. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
– Я пришел поинтересоваться вашим самочувствием. Миссия на Экзо 3 сильно повлияла на нас всех.  
  
Кристина улыбнулась, ее глаза блеснули.  
  
– Это… – ее голос дрогнул. – Это очень мило с вашей стороны. – Она снова улыбнулась. – Со мной все будет в порядке. Понадобится много времени, да, и прямо сейчас кажется, что на излечение уйдет вечность.  
  
– Возможно, я чем-нибудь могу вам помочь? Вам что-нибудь нужно?  
  
– Нет, но спасибо большое за предложение. Я это очень ценю.  
  
– Вы точно уверены, что я ничего не могу для вас сделать?  
  
Медсестра задумалась.  
  
– Вообще-то, я хотела бы услышать как-нибудь, как вы с Нийотой исполняете дуэт. Ваше выступление на Шоу талантов мне очень понравилось.  
  
Я кивнул.  
  
– Думаю, это можно устроить.  
  
***   
  
Нийота, Кристина и я заняли угол в кают-компании. Несколько членов экипажа смотрят на нас с любопытством, проходя мимо, дальше, к группам, к которым направлялись соответственно с выбранной активностью. Кристина даже не замечает, что тут еще кто-то есть.  
  
– Ты уверена, что здесь будет нормально? Мы можем зарезервировать зал совещаний, если тебе хочется большей приватности, Крис.  
  
– Когда растешь на военных базах, где каждая семья – часть целого, и все друг друга знают, единственное место, где можно почувствовать себя отдельно от всех – это в собственной комнате, так что я привыкла. Этот общий гул даже успокаивает. Иногда мне кажется, что я рождена для того, чтобы жить на космическом корабле.  
  
– Ладно. Просто… когда я запою… Мой голос слишком полетный. Нас услышат все в кают-компании.  
  
– И хорошо. Музыкой стоит делиться, – улыбнулась она.  
  
Я провел по струнам лютни пальцами, проверяя, все ли правильно настроены.  
  
– Что вы будете исполнять?  
  
–Спок передал, что у тебя нет особых предпочтений, так что я выбрала сама. Это не грустная песня, но и особо радостной ее не назовешь. Возможно, дающая надежду?  
  
– В ней, безусловно, много эмоций. В первый раз, когда мы с Нийотой репетировали, она так глубоко погрузилась в песню, что нам пришлось остановиться после первого раза.  
  
– Это не та грустная мелодия, что Скотти играет на своей волынке?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Я каждый раз плачу, когда слышу Amazing Grace. Не знаю почему. Обычно музыка меня не трогает так сильно. Я помню, как слышала ее однажды на похоронах бабушки.  
  
– Я не знала, что они все еще играют ее на похоронах.  
  
– Ее, а еще читают двадцать третий псалом. «Господь мой пастырь» и так далее. Мне всегда нравился этот текст, хотя я его почти не помню.  
  
– _Ведь если я и пойду посреди тени смертной, не устрашусь зла, ибо Ты – со мною: жезл Твой и посох Твой – они меня ободрили. Приготовил Ты пред лицом моим трапезу напротив теснящих меня, умастил елеем голову мою, и чаша Твоя опьяняет меня, как крепчайшая. И милость Твоя будет следовать за мною во все дни жизни моей, и обитать мне в доме Господнем на долгие дни!_  
  
– Я не знала, что ты читал Библию, Спок, – сказала Кристина.  
  
– Моя мама – еврейка. Я знаком со Священными текстами. Она часто читала двадцать третий псалом.  
  
Кристина понимающе улыбнулась.  
  
– Спок, ты готов?  
  
– Все готово, ndugu.  
  
– Тогда, начинай, когда хочешь.  
  
Я удобнее перехватил инструмент и установил пальцы на нужных струнах, посмотрел на Нийоту, кивнул и извлек первую ноту, первый аккорд.  
  
 _Приляг, усни_  
  
Когда Нийота поет, ее голос становится глубоким, низким, притягательным.  
  
 _Опусти усталую голову_  
  
Она начинает мягко и тихо, ее голос ровный и теплый, как ветер пустыни.  
  
 _Наступает ночь… Это конец твоего пути_  
  
Внимательно слушая, я подстраиваю свою игру к ее исполнению. Я знаю, что она делает то же самое, вслушивается в мой аккомпанемент и меняет крохотные детали, чтобы ее голос дополнял звук лютни.  
  
 _Усни, тебе приснится сон, из тех, что уже приходили_  
  
Каждая репетиция, каждое исполнение отличается одно от другого.  
  
 _Они зовут_  
  
Когда я впервые играл с ней, это была скорее техническая репетиция: мы считали доли, подстраивались друг под друга, придумывали сигналы, которые должны были помочь ориентироваться в том, когда начинать или останавливаться, ускорять или замедлять, усилить звук или сделать его тише.  
  
 _от далекого берега_  
  
Репетиция за репетицией, изучая ее стиль исполнения, предпочтения, мы пришли к тому, что музыкальный контакт между нами стал интуитивным.  
  
 _Почему ты плачешь?_  
  
Периферийным зрением я замечаю, как люди слушают и смотрят – стоя, сидя. Но я смотрю только краем глаза. Все мое внимание направлено на Нийоту, на движения ее тела, ее голос.  
  
 _Откуда на твоем лице слезы?_  
  
Она закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в себя.  
Когда Нийота поет, она теряется в музыке.  
  
 _Скоро ты увидишь_  
  
Когда Нийота поет, все погружаются в ее музыкальный мир.  
  
 _Все твои страхи исчезнут навсегда_  
  
Далеко не все песни настолько тяжелые. Когда я передал ей просьбу Кристины, она долго не могла выбрать между легкой, безмятежной мелодией и этой, наполненной печалью.  
  
 _Успокоившись в моих объятиях, ты мирно спишь_  
  
Кристина сидит очень прямо.  
  
 _Что ты видишь_  
  
Пальцами правой руки я касаюсь струн. Левая перебирает аккорды гораздо чаще, чем обычно.  
  
 _на горизонте? О чем кричат белые чайки?_  
  
Нийота говорила, что находит себя через отклик слушателей, через окружающую ее обстановку. Ее голос парит, отображая смысл слов, заставляя представлять морских птиц, летящих к горизонту. Кажется, ей под силу создать собственный мир одной только силой своего голоса.  
  
 _Над морем_  
  
Однажды я высказал ей, что ее исполнение слишком эмоционально. Она ответила: «Что есть музыка, если не эмоции?»  
  
 _восходит бледная луна. Корабль плывет, чтобы забрать тебя домой_  
  
Скотти в зале, и я никогда не видел его лицо настолько открытым.  
 _  
И все превратится в серебряное стекло  
Дорожка света на воде, по которой уходят души_  
  
Decrescendo.  
  
 _Надежды тают_  
  
«Ты испытывал когда-нибудь такое? Иногда случается, что все сходится вместе – музыка, исполнение, слушатели. Что-то происходит, и уже ничего не имеет значения. Все исчезает, огни как будто бы гаснут, и остаются только звуки, пронзающие темноту словно кометы».   
  
_В мировой ночи_  
  
Объективности ради, это по-прежнему кают-компания. Лампы светят белым флуоресцентным светом. Кто-то сидит в креслах, кто-то умостился на столах, люди склонились друг другу в случайном порядке, кто-то плачет, их глаза покраснели, а на лицах печаль.   
  
_Среди падающих теней нашей памяти, времени_  
  
«Не имеет значения, что это за музыка. Я могла бы петь что угодно, хоть последнюю популярную мелодию. Или одну из тех застольных песенок, которым научил меня Скотти. Я так это вижу. Падающие звезды, кружащиеся галактики, комета Галлея, замершая над саванной».   
  
_Молчи_  
  
Собравшиеся в кают-компании не знают, почему мы исполняем это, они не знаю всех обстоятельств, связанных с Кристиной Чепел. Они не знают о ее горе.  
  
 _Мы подошли к концу_  
  
Но пока они слушают голос Нийоты, мою лютню, слова, аккорды – всё сходится вместе. Мы можем не знать о боли, которую каждый испытывает в одиночку, не разделять опыт потерь, мы можем вообще быть не знакомы. Пусть между нами ничего не сказано, а слова не произнесены.   
  
_Белый берег зовет. Ты и я, мы встретимся снова_  
  
Непонятно как, но такие моменты сплачивают нас, делают ближе друг к другу. Каким-то непостижимым образом музыка все меняет, не меняя ничего.  
Скотти смотрит на Ниоту как на Откровение.  
  
Кристина сидит, скрестив ноги, обнимая себя руками. Ее голова слегка клонится вправо, глаза смотрят куда-то в пространство. Она улыбается, серые глаза блестят в ярком свете.  
  
Когда мы заканчиваем исполнение, она обнимает меня. Это неожиданно, но я не сопротивляюсь. Она быстро отпускает меня, ее глаза по-прежнему блестят.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
Я киваю. Кристина обменивается парой слов с Нийотой, затем проскальзывает сквозь толпу и уходит из зала. Разные люди подходят ко мне, чтобы поблагодарить за песню. Кто-то спрашивает об инструменте, другие просят, чтобы мы с Нийотой выступали или репетировала в кают-компании почаще. Кто-то рассказывает, что тоже играет на инструментах, и нельзя ли будет попробовать сыграть с нами обоими или одним из нас.  
  
Ниота купается в отблесках закончившегося исполнения и сияющей улыбке Скотти.  
  
***   
__  
«Любовь, по моему мнению, похожа на пение. Каждый способен петь так, чтобы ему нравилось, даже если это не слишком впечатлит соседей».  
Зора Ниэл Хёрстон


	142. Энтерпрайз. Не семнадцать.

– _Chyort vozmi.  
_  
– Лейтенант?  
  
– Все в порядке, я пытаюсь работать, мистер Спок. Я переписал код этой штуки _sto raz_ , а она все равно не отвечает.  
  
Павел уставился на прототип обновленной навигационной панели.  
  
– Возможно, нам стоит прерваться. Я планирую сходить поужинать.  
  
– Кстати, о еде, я тоже проголодался. Я пропустил обед во время своей вахты.  
  
– На мостике что-то произошло? Мне не сообщали ни о какой сложной ситуации…  
  
– _Nyet, nyet,_ – рассмеялся он. – Ничего важного. Я просматривал базы данных в поисках новых статей в периодических изданиях и завис, читая кое-что ранее пропущенное. Вот чем я обычно занимаюсь, когда ничего не происходит. Сегодня была очень тихая смена.  
  
– Вас что-то особенное заинтересовало в этих статьях?  
  
– В последнее время я много читаю по астрофизике и об исследованиях антиматерии. Ну, и идеи, что Рук подкинул Скотти о телепортационных технологиях, тоже очень любопытные. _Nu, koroche govorya,_ я читаю все подряд.  
  
Мы подошли к репликаторам. Павел быстро набрал код для своего ужина, продолжая говорить.  
  
– _Ranshe,_ то есть, раньше я не слишком интересовался транспортаторами. Я неплохо умею ими пользоваться, поднимать и спускать людей, но _ya—nikogda nye hotyel zanimatsa mashinostroyeniyem_. Транспортаторы – это к инженерам, к Скотти, а не ко мне.  
  
Репликатор показал, что еда готова.  
  
– К примеру, этот репликатор. Почему у нас никто не рвется их изучать?  
  
Павел вытащил поднос с ржаным хлебом и салатом из капусты, помидор и огурцов, приправленных сметаной с укропом. Из другой его тарелки поднимался пар над супом, название которого я не знал. В нем тоже можно было разглядеть нарезанную капусту.  
  
– Если я верно понял, мистер Скотт внес некоторые улучшения в репликаторы, чтобы они могли производить гораздо более широкий спектр блюд для команды.  
  
Я ввел свой заказ. В меню были включены несколько типичных вулканских блюд.  
  
– Ага. Мы с Хикару написали ему список, что нужно добавить в репликатор для нас – он продул нам в покер.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
– Я по-прежнему не могу понять, как мыслят инженеры. Но я в принципе много чего не могу понять, – он пожал плечами. – К примеру, устройство цепей навигационной панели.  
  
Репликатор издал предупреждающий звук. Я забрал свой ужин, и мы с Павлом сели за столик.  
  
– Вы упомянули, что Рук повлиял на ваш интерес к транспортаторам?  
  
– Машина, делающая андроидов – уже круто, теоретически она может быть использована для телепортации, а не только по прямому назначению. Так что я и вправду заинтересовался.  
  
– Я не успел просмотреть все записи, что вы мне отправили, но я не мог не заметить некоторую схожесть между машиной Рука и репликаторами. Если я верно понял краткие объяснения мистера Скотта, они действуют по схожему принципу перестановки атомов.  
  
– Но это не просто «каруселька» – с легкой руки Скотти к ней приклеилось такое название. Рук нашел возможность воссоздавать идеальную думающую машину с предустановленной программой! Может быть, мы и можем делать андроидов не хуже, оболочку, тело. Но меня впечатлил следующий этап. Он словно взял задачу из какого-нибудь научно-фантастического сериала, чтобы получить машину, решить уравнение, создать мысль! Никаких тебе сложных программ для искусственного интеллекта – прокрутить на карусельке, и все.  
  
Павел пламенно жестикулировал, сопровождая свои слова. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, словно он видел вещи, что рисовало ему воображение.  
  
– Философы долго будут обсуждать возможность существования сознания в машине.   
  
– Философы так же обсуждали Принцип неопределенности, и посмотрите, где они теперь, – возразил он. – _Polnie idioti._ Оставьте физику физикам, а не _bolvanam s filosofskogo fakulteta_.  
  
Я приподнял бровь.  
  
– Я не знал, что у вас есть свое мнение на данную тему.  
  
– Мне нравится решать проблемы и задачи. Я читал некоторых философов – это все спекуляции. Я не могу это использовать. Кроме того, часто они просто ошибаются.  
  
Павел с энтузиазмом принялся за суп. Я наблюдал за ним, не забывая отрезать и есть кусочки овощей со своей тарелки. Он посмотрел на меня с вопросом.  
  
– Вы изменились. Сильно изменились с того момента, как появились на «Энтерпрайз», – объяснил я.   
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, мне уже не семнадцать.


	143. Сексуальные действия и настоящий секс. Сексуальные действия.

С момента нашей первой попытки исследования обширного поля сексуальных актов, мы с Джимом испробовали много разных вариантов, применимых в нашем случае. Большая часть идей исходит от Джима, потому что в этом он гораздо опытнее меня. Его предложения не ограничиваются земными практиками. Кажется, Джим был вовлечен в сексуальную активность со значительным количеством разнообразных рас, хотя вулканцев, что не удивительно, среди его партнеров было немного.   
  
Наши исследования проходят с большим или меньшим успехом. Какие-то вещи Джим находит крайне возбуждающими, а у меня они не вызывают никакого отклика, несмотря на то, что я наполовину землянин. Джим имеет только общее представление о вулканской биологии, так что часто действует исключительно наугад в попытках возбудить меня. Тем не менее, кажется, он наслаждается вызовом.  
  
Какие-то идеи захватывают нас обоих. Нам обоим нравится искать эрогенные зоны на теле партнера. Сексуальная чувствительность вулканцев отличается от земной. Для меня, как полувулканца, этот поиск становится еще более занимательным. На моем теле есть все типичные вулканские эрогенные зоны. Джим обнаружил на нем и другие, принадлежащие земной половине.  
  
Также Джим познакомил меня с концепцией мастурбирования.  
  
– Ты шутишь? Ты никогда раньше не мастурбировал?  
  
– Исходя из того, как ты описываешь процесс – сексуально возбуждаться от собственных действий было бы крайне нелогично для вулканца.  
  
– Нелогично? Какое, черт возьми, отношение к этому имеет логика?  
  
Я приподнял бровь.  
  
– И я как раз об этом. В самоудовлетворении нет никакой логики. Кроме того, есть и другие причины, по которым вулканцы не нуждаются в мастурбации.  
  
– Ты многое пропустил. Смотри.  
  
Джим осуществил обсуждаемый акт передо мной, комментируя свои действия и описывая каждую часть моего тела, о которой он фантазировал в процессе. Одновременно наблюдать и слушать оказалось на удивление волнующе. К моменту, когда он закончил, мой сердечный ритм значительно ускорился и дыхание стало неровным.  
  
– Теперь, – сказал он, – твоя очередь.  
  
Поначалу я контролировал себя, но контроль быстро исчез. Это был новый для меня опыт. Джим счел очень возбуждающим наблюдать за моим оргазмом. В первый раз, когда мы этим занимались, он был словно зачарован зеленым оттенком моей кожи.  
  
Джим также ознакомил меня с универсальными взаимными действиями, называемыми «дрочка» и «минет». Я не мог не возразить, что подобные акты не обладают универсальностью, так как не все виды имеют руки или рот, но Джим только рассмеялся. Опуская технические детали, как тактильного телепата, меня очень заинтересовала идея использования рук для этого процесса. Джим нашел мою технику крайне удовлетворительной. Как оказалось, я не равнодушен к минету в его исполнении, в то время как он предпочитает мои руки.   
  
Несмотря на подобную активность и наши эксперименты, Джим не считает, что мы «занимаемся сексом». Все вышеописанное – сексуальные действия, но термин «секс» зарезервирован для совершенно определенной активности. Подобное разделение, похоже, исходит из земной культурной традиции. По неизвестным причинам она придает особое значение важности архаичной концепции девственности. И хотя это правда, и я не был вовлечен в подобную сексуальную активность ранее, я не вижу причины, почему Джим так взволнован этим фактом. Это разделение между «настоящим сексом» и «сексуальными действиями» один из примеров его осторожности.  
  
Подобное разделение в каком-то смысле кажется мне нелепым, так как вся подобная активность для вулканцев является низшей формой сексуальной связи. Эквивалентом подобного разделения между настоящим сексом и сексуальными действиями можно было бы считать наличие или отсутствие телепатического компонента в процессе.  
  
Я не стал упоминать этот факт во время нашего короткого разговора на эту тему. Мне показалось это неважным. Мне любопытно, что Джим считает сексуальной интимностью, так как вулканские стандарты значительно отличаются от земных. Я провел поверхностное исследование этой темы в земной научной литературе. В текстах можно вычленить список ключевых особенностей, но как во всем, что касается землян, мнения меняются в зависимости от личности автора. Любопытно, что все они сходятся в том, что сексуальная близость не требует обязательного сексуального акта и основывается на эмоциях, вложенных в отношения каждой из сторон.   
  
В моих дальнейших исследованиях на тему сексуальной близости я несколько раз столкнулся с фразой «заниматься любовью». Это словосочетание появляется довольно часто в земной литературе и поэзии, словно любовь, абстрактное понятие, может быть создана в процессе слияния двух тел. У вулканцев существует аналогичная идея на счет двух дополняющих друг друга сознаний, но понятие «заниматься любовью» очень редко связывется с физической стороной сексуальных отношений, и у этого есть свои причины.  
  
В общем и целом, мне кажется, исследования моей и джимовой биологии дают много пищи для размышлений и приносят сексуальное удовлетворение. Джим всегда готов потворствовать моему любопытству и судя по нескольким нашим разговорам касательно нашей сексуальной активности, он никак не может поверить, что я действительно заинтересован в подобных действиях. По непонятным мне причинам он считает, что ему крупно повезло. Учитывая это высказывание и мои собственные размышления, я могу заключить, что наше сексуальное партнерство крайне удовлетворительно для нас обоих.


	144. Сексуальные действия и настоящий секс. Медленнее, ближе.

Джим целует меня в шею и тут же прикусывает это же самое место.  
  
Мы в моей каюте. Я готовлю краткий отчет о ближайшей миссии, но вынужден остановиться, так как Джим продолжает спускаться поцелуями по моей шее. Его левая рука скользит вниз по моей груди, прохлада его прикосновений заставляет напрячься мускулы.  
  
Я слишком долго откладывал подготовку этого отчета. Он должен был быть готов два часа назад. Пальцы снова начинают двигаться по клавиатуре, глаза фокусируются на экране. Джим может быть очень отвлекающим, когда поставит себе подобную задачу.  
  
Он решает уделить особое внимание моим ушам, прикусывая и облизывая каждый миллиметр кожи.  
  
Предложения буквально слетают с кончиков моих пальцев. В момент какой-то исключительной ясности содержание отчета приходит в голову в полном, конечном варианте, и я заканчиваю файл за несколько минут, закрываю и отправляю его в соответствующий отдел.   
  
Джим выдыхает прямо мне в ухо. Воздух кажется теплым и влажным, и от этого кровь звенит в моих руках. Он шепчет низким голосом, полным желания:  
– Закончил свой отчет?   
  
– Подтверждаю. Похоже, мне не хватало мотивации, чтобы закончить задание в краткие сроки.  
  
Он смеется, звук отдается глубоко у него в горле.  
  
– Рад, что смог помочь.   
  
Он двигает мое кресло, так что я оказываюсь прямо перед ним, левой ногой протискивается между моими коленями. Когда он двигается вперед, мои ноги раздвигаются сильнее, чтобы он мог встать между. Его руки стягивают с меня верхнюю часть формы, затем ложатся мне на плечи. Джим наклоняется, мучительно медленно целует меня и, продолжая целовать, опускается на колени. Я тянусь за ним следом, чтобы не прерывать контакт. Мы целуемся, языки исследуют уже знакомую территорию. Руки Джима скользят по моему телу, продолжая путешествие.  
  
Сейчас все по-другому. Наши прежние сексуальные развлечения были жестче, быстрее. Мы торопили друг друга, бездумно отдаваясь, теряясь в жаре и прикосновениях, руках и губах. Сейчас между нами нет никакой торопливости. Джим медленно, бережно, почти трепетно касается моего тела. Его пальцы задерживаются то там, то тут, нежно гладят мои плечи, локти. Когда прохладные ладони ложатся на внутреннюю сторону моих бедер, я вскрикиваю и выгибаюсь. Джим следит за моей реакцией своими невероятно голубыми глазами, сияющими желанием и жаждой.  
  
Он снова целует меня, страстно и неторопливо. Поцелуи спускаются вниз, его язык, и зубы, и губы вызывают реакцию – стоны и резкие короткие вдохи – на каждое их прикосновение. Он прикусывает и посасывает, прикусывает и посасывает, заставляя зеленую кровь приливать к эпидермису, оставляя отметки при каждом перемещении.  
  
Все по-другому. Слишком близко, слишком медленно. Мое дыхание становится рваным, и не только из-за страсти, что струится в моих венах. Это огонь, что я пытаюсь подавить, обжигает мое сердце изнутри, поглощает меня, и я не могу ничего поделать, только откинуть голову назад, когда Джим продолжает целовать верхнюю часть моего живота, там, где под ребрами стучит мое сердце. Я закрываю глаза на секунду, затем открываю их, призывая годы вулканских практик, пытаясь повлиять на собственные реакции. Палец Джима проводит линию вниз по моему горлу, за ним следуют зубы.  
  
Его рука касается моего лица, и я закрываю глаза.  
  
– Спок.  
  
Мои веки дрожат. Я встречаю его взгляд, синий, горящий, яркий. Тело напрягается. Другой рукой он продолжает ласкать внутреннюю сторону моих бедер. Он двигается вперед, чтобы поцеловать меня, но моя голова дергается назад. Он наклоняется сильнее и мягко целует меня в уголок рта. Затем в другой. И снова, пока я не начинаю отвечать, целуя его сперва легко, затем все более вовлекаясь в поцелуй.  
  
Все совсем по-другому.  
  
И это ощущается таким правильным.  
  
В этот момент я почти сдаюсь, я почти готов признать правду, что горит внутри. Правду, что пугает меня, но ощущается такой верной. Почти.  
  
Он разрывает поцелуй. Мы дышим тяжело, вдыхая и выдыхая через открытые рты. Наши носы соприкасаются. Он выдыхает мне в губы, медленно и интимно. На какую-то секунду он задерживается вот так, и его ресницы случайно касаются моей кожи.  
  
Затем он опускает руки мне на бедра и тянет меня вперед, пока я не оказываюсь сидящим на самом краю кресла с расставленными ногами. Такая позиция заставляет меня максимально выровнять позвоночник, плечи расправляются, и я сижу с почти военной выправкой. Джим кладет руки на мой живот, большими пальцами надавливая на приводящие мышцы. Потом его руки исчезают, Джим стаскивает собственную форму.  
  
И вдруг мы оказываемся кожа к коже, его прохладное тело прижимается к моему, когда он обнимает меня, притягивая ближе. Он целует мою грудь, скользя правой ладонью по спине, пока пальцы левой прочерчивают линию над позвоночником. Я тоже касаюсь его, правой рукой зарывшись в волосы, левой отражая его же движения вдоль его позвоночника. Я пытаюсь обнять его ногами, но он останавливает меня.  
  
– Брюки. Нет, давай в кровать.  
  
Джим все еще не готов к «настоящему» сексу. Но этот раз особенный. Медленнее, ближе и… интимнее.  
  
Когда мы насыщаемся друг другом, я не могу избавиться от вопроса, как долго еще я смогу прятать от себя правду, что сжигает меня.


	145. Равенство. Зангер и Вудвард.

«Кадеты и капитаны перед лицом дискриминации. Нетерпимость в Звездном флоте».  
Авторы Бернштайн Зангер и Дана Вудвард.  
  
В Академии Звездного флота, в здании администрации, существует служба, управляемая главным офицером безопасности Ортицем Моруно. В обычных серых кабинетах начальник ОБ Ортиц и его подчиненные обрабатывают жалобы, анонимные записки, доклады об актах дедовщины, вандализма, грабежа, физического насилия. Кадеты приходят сюда каждый день сообщить об инциденте или для участия в расследовании, и Ортиц уверяет, что их дела рассматриваются со всей тщательностью и вниманием. У него серьезная нагрузка. В его коллективе работают профессионалы, и они видели практически все.  
  
Большая часть отчетов – типичные дела, случающиеся в любом университетском городке. Но вызывает настороженность наличие среди них значительного процента дел, которые могут быть классифицированы как преступления на почве ненависти, определяемые Федерацией как «деяния, совершенные в отношении лиц на основании их вида, цвета кожи, пола, сексуальной ориентации, расы, религии, национального или этнического происхождения, психических или физических инвалидности или иного аналогичного фактора». Ортиц и его люди разбирают подобные дела каждую неделю с той же ровной эффективностью. Все происходит быстро, и подобные факты никогда не выходят за пределы здания администрации.  
  
С другой стороны кампуса находится здание Штаба Флота, в котором сосуществуют десятки департаментов и отделов. В этих стенах адмиралы и офицеры обсуждают планы будущих миссий, изучают донесения разведки, отправляют корабли Федерации во все концы галактики Млечного Пути. В офицерской столовой можно обнаружить представителей рас со всего Альфа квадранта. Звездный флот и вправду принимает в свои ряды всех желающих. Но поднимемся на этаж выше и посмотрим на зону отдыха адмиралов. Здесь, среди многочисленных ведущих офицеров, служащих в штабе, только три женщины, семь офицеров инопланетного происхождения, ни одного гомо/би/трансексуала, к тому же, диспропорциональное количество командующих офицеров происходит из центральных регионов Земли.  
  
Если мы изучим список действующих капитанов и командующих звездными базами, эта тенденция остается такой же. Не настолько очевидной, как в Штабе флота, тем не менее, отметим, что в данный момент на действующей службе только четыре женщины-капитана, семь капитанов с инопланетными корнями и один капитан-гомосексуал.  
  
Общепринято воспринимать Звездный флот как организацию, представляющую научные и военные силы Федерации, чьи корабли смело отправляются исследовать неизведанное. Команды на этих кораблях собраны из самых лучших представителей Федерации. Но под этой прогрессивной оболочкой прочно укоренился бюрократический аппарат с довольно отсталыми взглядами, следующий опасно дискриминационной политике по отношению к офицерам не-землянам, не-мужчинам, не-гетеросекусалам, пытающимся подняться по карьерной лестнице. В реальности разнообразие в Звездном флоте настолько же естественно, как натуральны тщательно отутюженные газоны Академии.   
  
Размышляя о происхождении подобной политики, мы обнаружили, что большая часть изменений произошла двадцать семь лет назад, после того, как «Нарада» уничтожила ЮСС «Кельвин». Звездный флот провел серьезную реформу, коснувшуюся бюрократических процедур и общего устройства организации. Жестокость нападения и полное уничтожение «Кельвина» потрясло Федерацию и вызывало активные действия Звездного флота. Совет Федерации провел несколько недель слушаний, обсуждая отчеты. Четыре аналитических центра были подключены для выработки рекомендаций. С полной поддержки граждан и правительства Звездный флот увеличил свою военную мощность. Роскошь заниматься только научными миссиями стала более недоступна. После многих недель споров Совет Федерации принял закон, который критически изменил внутреннюю структуру Звездного флота. Тот же закон значительно увеличил военный бюджет и ознаменовал создание агентств разведки внутри Звездного флота, а так же ввел спорные изменения во вступительные экзамены и в список требований для офицеров Академии.  
  
Теперь мы вынуждены пожинать плоды этих реформ. Реорганизация Звездного флота в строго милитаристическом направлении означала увеличение эффективности и готовности его перед лицом неожиданной угрозы. Большая часть реформ, такие, как направление научных изысканий в сторону интересов военных, увеличения полномочий полевых судов, пересмотр содержания Первой директивы, – дали неоднозначные результаты. Политика предпочтения агрессивных действий всегда являлась предметом яростных обсуждений среди законодателей.   
  
«Некоторые из этих изменений отбросили Звездный флот в доварповую эпоху», – утверждает один из адмиралов, пожелавший остаться неизвестным. – «Связь разведывательных агентств со Звездным флотом вынудила последний отказаться от политики прозрачности и подотчетности активности. Практически всё во флоте сейчас засекречено. Раньше было не так».  
  
Несмотря на существование Акта о свободе информации, принятого Советом Федерации, мы получили отказ на наши запросы передать нам полный список командного состава. Чтобы получить разрешение на интервью с одним из действующих капитанов, потребовалось тринадцать дней. После разрушения Вулкана Звездный флот начал серьезную компанию по сохранению имиджа организации в глазах публики. Создание образа сильного и гарантирующего безопасность Федерации флота стало приоритетом номер один. Поэтому обвинения в преступлениях на почве ненависти, стекающиеся в офис главы ОБ Ортица – знаки серьезных проблем, существующих во флоте, – редко становятся достоянием прессы, а если это и происходит, пресс-отдел Звездного флота быстро ликвидирует последствия. Любое упоминание реформ встречает жесткое сопротивление Штаба.  
  
«Стало совершенно невозможно вносить какие-нибудь существенные изменения в устройство флота, невозможно изменить цепь командования, невозможно преодолеть блокировку, которую давно требуется убрать, – сказал адмирал Пайк во время сеанса связи. – Мы – военная организация в первую и главную очередь, но, тем не менее, мы остаемся институтом Федерации, что означает, мы должны придерживаться принципов свободы. Завеса секретности, создаваемая Звездным флотом, неприемлема и существует против всех стандартов Федерации».  
  
Несколько офицеров высшего звена соглашаются с адмиралом Пайком.  
  
«Крис пытался расшатать систему с тех пор, как его повысили, – признал адмирал Нуриел. Адмирал является ярым противником изменений, введенных Звездным флотом после ЮСС «Кельвина». Он постоянно выступает на слушаниях Совета Федерации. – И я согласен с тем, что нам следует пересмотреть содержание пакета Кельвина. Я думаю, что ограничения на вступительных экзаменах для офицеров слишком суровые, и их не стоило принимать вообще. Некоторые консультанты тестировали программу и утверждают, что экзамены большей частью необъективны по отношению к женщинам, а также к представителям иных миров».  
  
Когда мы спросили, почему же экзамен продолжает использоваться в таком виде при наличии очевидных проколов, адмирал ответил: «Было решено, что выгода перевешивает все недостатки. Что экзамен проявляет естественный командный потенциал перспективных кадетов». Он также добавил, что «тест не учитывает то, что командные инстинкты могут быть привиты, и что существует не единственный подход к командованию».  
  
Консультант Карим-Филип Барра объясняет природу необъективности в этом тесте. «Капитаны-женщины и представители неземных видов решают проблемы, с которыми приходится сталкиваться, другими путями, чем их коллеги мужчины-земляне. Принятый за эталон вариант – только один из возможных. Наши мозги заточены по-разному за многие тысячелетия эволюции. Это не делает наши решения лучше или хуже, но тест отдает предпочтение стереотипическим земным мужским ответам».  
  
В верхних эшелонах командования Звездного флота проблема приобретает другую форму. Кандидатура каждого капитана перед утверждением в должности рассматривается советом адмиралов. Рассмотрение максимально объективно, но совет – нет.   
  
«Это замкнутый круг. Элитный клуб, если хотите, в который они принимают лишь тех, кто похож на них, позволяя новичку продвинуться по карьерной лестнице», – пишет Светлана Петрошева в своей последней статье. Она является основательницей и главой наблюдательной организации, настаивающей на большей прозрачности в Звездном флоте.  
  
«Мы наблюдаем те же проблемы, с которыми столкнулись большие движения за гражданские права – все равны перед законом, но по-прежнему существуют препятствия для тех, кто хочет двигать прогресс и изменять общество. После гибели Вулкана проблема стала еще острее. Нам не хватает силы вулканской логики, чтобы сбалансировать наши эмоциональные порывы. Насколько я знаю, лишь немногие вулканцы решили остаться во флоте. Большая часть сняла с себя полномочия и отправилась восстанавливать свою цивилизацию на Вулкане 2, а ведь сейчас мы как никогда нуждаемся в их присутствии».  
  
Один из немногих вулканцев, избравших остаться в Звездном флоте – Первый офицер и Глава научного отдела, С’чан Т’гай Спок на ЮСС «Энтерпрайз», служит под руководством капитана Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка. Полувулканец и получеловек, он сыграл ключевую роль в спасении вулканского народа, и является для многих символом не сдающегося вулканского духа и исключительным примером разнообразия среди представителей Федерации во флоте.  
  
Но даже эти офицеры не избежали тайного предубеждения и осуждения со стороны Звездного флота. Нам удалось получить из анонимных источников аудиозапись сеанса связи между капитаном Кирком и его командующим офицером, адмиралом Ногурой. Содержание записи говорит само за себя.  
  
«Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Кирк, что это за слухи ходят в сети, будто ты гей?  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк: Я не знал, что моя сексуальная ориентация имеет какое-либо отношение к моей способности командовать, адмирал.  
  
Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Так это что, правда?  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк: Вы не против начать с начала и объяснить, в чем дело?  
  
Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Ходят слухи, что у тебя отношения с Первым офицером.  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк: Вы верите этим слухам, сэр?  
  
Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Ты понимаешь, что это значит? За всю историю Звездного флота еще не было капитана-гея.  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк: Адмирал, когда я подавал документы в Звёздный флот, то не скрывал, что бисексуален, и никаких проблем это не вызвало. Я лично знаю многих геев, лесбиянок, транссексуалов и бисексуалов, служащих на кораблях. Звёздный флот принимает к себе дельтанцев и орионцев, я вообще не вижу, где тут может быть проблема.  
  
Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Среди них нет ни одного капитана, и ни один из них не идет семимильными шагами к адмиральству.  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк: Вы хотите сказать, что гомосексуал по каким-то непонятным причинам не в состоянии быть командиром и выполнять те же задания, что гетеросексуал? Или вы предполагаете, что какое-то из моих решений было принято под чужим влиянием, потому что должна же быть какая-то связь между вашим беспокойством и тем, что меня привлекают мужчины.  
  
Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Вот последнего я не хочу знать, Кирк. Чем бы ты ни занимался в частной жизни, это твое дело. Но если она выходит наружу – если слухи подтвердятся, ты сам по себе. Потому что я могу гарантировать: когда новость всплывет, разразится настоящий медийный шторм.  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк: Я сам по себе? Объясните, что это значит, адмирал.  
  
Адмирал Хеаширо Ногура: Мы тебя не уволим, но никаких официальных заявлений в твою поддержку сделано не будет. Звездный флот – это исследования и военные операции, а не место для борьбы за права геев».  
  
Мы попытались добиться интервью с адмиралом Ногурой, чтобы обсудить его комментарии. Пресс-офицер письменно сообщил нам, что «разговор между адмиралом Ногурой и капитаном Кирком имел целью подтвердить отсутствие нарушений внутренней политики флота, не допускающей близкие отношения между офицерами высокого ранга, которые служат вместе. Комментарии адмиралы Ногуры относительно сексуальной ориентации капитана Кирка вызывают сожаление и не являются официальной точкой зрения Звездного флота. Во флоте служат представители всех миров Федерации и тридцать восемь процентов персонала сообщили о себе как о гомо/би/трансексуалах».  
  
В интервью с капитаном Кирком нам было отказано. Энтерпрайз в тот момент сохраняла радиомолчание, исполняя засекреченную миссию.  
  
В Звездном флоте существует невидимая субкультура. Организация продолжает показывать свою силу и политкорректность, демонстрирует впечатляющие технологии и военный прогресс. Послание очевидно – после «Нарады» у нас все снова хорошо. Наши границы нетронуты и тщательно охраняются. Никто не проскользнет.  
  
В кампусе Академии кадеты отмечают участившиеся визиты политиков высшего звена. Члены Совета Федерации регулярно восхваляют силу флота и находчивость капитанов перед лицом каждодневных опасностей. Они гордятся идеалами, которые представляет Звездный флот, и заявляют о полной поддержке всех офицеров, исполняющих свой долг. Но в датападах службы начальника ОБ Ортица продолжает существовать другая реальность. После уничтожения Вулкана количество преступлений на почве ненависти неожиданно резко увеличилось. Их численность остается высокой до настоящего времени.  
  
«Это вызывающее стыд явление, – сказал Ортиц, отвечая на вопрос об этих инцидентах. – Я видел подобную реакцию и раньше, прослужив восемнадцать лет на корабле. Став жертвой нападения, люди испытывают страх и избавляются от него, набрасываясь на то, что кажется им угрозой. Ко мне приходят кадеты со всех направлений обучения и рассказывают истории, которые я слышал уже сотни раз».  
  
Обеспокоенный тенденцией, он отправил доклад в Штаб флота, но бюрократическая машина просто поглотила его. К этому вопросу больше не возвращались.  
  
В свой последний визит член Совета Впргсаг произнесла речь во время церемонии выпуска новых офицеров. Перед лицом кадетов родом из самых разных концов галактики, она озвучила новое оптимистичное послание выпускному классу.  
  
«Никто в галактике не может сравниться с теми, кто служит в наших войсках. Солдаты, офицеры, научные специалисты на этих кораблях сталкиваются с великой неизвестностью космоса. Они защищают наши планеты, исследуют дальние края галактики, делают невероятные открытия. Каждый день им приходится сталкиваться с новыми разумными видами. То, что вы увидите, то, что испытаете, превосходит возможности любого воображения. Опасности, которые вам предстоит встретить, непредсказуемы.  
  
Вы – надежда нашего будущего. Этот класс представляет собой то, что по вулканским меркам является бесконечным разнообразием в бесконечных комбинациях. Вместе мы сильнее. Вместе мы можем исправить то, что было разрушено, и вернуть то, что было потеряно. Вулканцы верят в это и следуют этому принципу при каждом новом первом контакте. Это не значит, что они избавлены от ошибок. Но они учатся на каждой ошибке и пытаются, используя свою несгибаемую логику, лучше понимать мир и встреченных ими разумных существ.  
  
В эти трудные времена мы продолжаем вулканскую традицию Kol-ut-Shan. Мы прославляем принципы, на которых вулканцы основывали исследовательские программы Федерации. Их дух живет в кораблях, на которых вам предстоит служить, и на планетах, которые вы будете защищать. В этих стенах мы показываем всей галактике нашу силу и наше неизменное стремление к свободе, равенству и братству.  
  
Для меня честь объявить каждому в этом зале, что вы приняты в Звездный флот и вручить отличительные знаки. Носите их с честью и гордостью. Куда бы вы ни отправились в нашей галактике, помните, откуда вы родом, и отстаивайте то, во что верите. Помните, что любая жизнь уникальна и бесценна. Не забывайте, что у вас есть власть изменить мир, и на вас лежит ответственность сделать этот мир лучше. В каждом из вас послание вселенной и наше обещание: Liberté, égalité, fraternité!”


	146. Равенство. Перераспределение.

– Капитан.  
  
– Адмирал Пайк, – кивнул Джим.  
  
– Ты наделал много шума.  
  
– Сэр, если это об орионских пиратах, с которыми мы столкнулись во время миссии доставки медицинского оборудования, то я провел исследование касательно официального договора между Орионской системой и Федерацией, и мы можем доказать, что…  
  
– Я не об этом, капитан, хотя, уверен, вам стоит обсудить этот вопрос с вашим новым адмиралом.  
  
– Моим новым адмиралом? Меня перевели к другому?  
  
– Адмирал Ногура находится под наблюдением и ожидается, что он будет снят с должности к концу недели.  
  
Несколько членов экипажа мостика повернулись к экрану, внимательно следя за происходящим. Джим выпрямился в кресле.  
Адмирал Пайк продолжил.  
  
– Я полагаю, ты читал статью.  
  
Джим коротко кивнул.  
  
– Кто-то из бюрократов Флота оказался на нашей стороне. Мы не знаем, кто именно, но этот человек отправил запись сеанса связи между тобой и Ногурой Зангеру и Вудвард, а они написали этот чертов шедевр. Ты следишь, что происходит с тех пор в сети?  
  
– Нет, сэр. Я узнал о статье всего несколько смен назад от моих офицеров.  
  
– Ногура был прав, это взорвало медиа. С момента публикации статьи поднялась огромная волна возмущения из-за того, как к вам отнеслись. Совет Федерации созывает слушание для обсуждения заявления о наличии дискриминации в Звездном флоте. Мы пытались как-то изменить систему еще со времен Неро, и сейчас на публичных форумах идут настоящие дебаты.  
  
– Похоже, вы этим крайне довольны, адмирал.  
  
– Еще как. Звездный флот все еще упирается при мысли, что придется придерживаться политики прозрачности. Мы же военная организация, в конце концов. Но общественное мнение давит настолько сильно, что, полагаю, остальные адмиралы будут вынуждены сдаться. Я беспокоился, что не удается провести достаточное количество реформ – если станешь адмиралом, то сам увидишь, как это – вариться в этом политическом бульоне – но сейчас у нас есть серьезный шанс реализовать радикальные и абсолютно необходимые изменения. Ты начал хорошее дело, сынок.  
  
– Правильнее будет сказать, что это адмирал Ногура начал, сэр. Это он высказался, не я. Или благодарите журналистов. Это они все написали.  
  
– Но у тебя хватило смелости отстаивать то, кто ты, и во что веришь. Не у каждого есть эта смелость – или лучше сказать отвага – говорить с командующим офицером в таком тоне.  
  
– Думаю, вы хотели сказать, «отсутствие всякой субординации», сэр.  
  
– И это тоже, – рассмеялся адмирал Пайк. Затем его лицо стало серьезным. – Но все же об этом стоит позаботиться. Мне жаль, что ваши имена, и твое, и коммандера Спока, были упомянуты Ногурой – Звездным флотом в контексте «непрофессионального поведения» – я назвал бы это гомофобией, но всегда нужен тот, кто первый толкнет костяшку домино. Уже было несколько процессов против Звездного флота по этому же самому вопросу, но ни один из них не произвел достаточного большого шума. Правильные вещи происходят в правильное время и с правильными людьми. Ты и Спок очень популярны, так что Звездному флоту не удастся замять дело. И я хотел поблагодарить за это. Если повезет, здесь, в штабе, много чего изменится.  
  
– Адмирал, – я шагнул вперед, – вы упомянули, что у нас сменился руководитель. Теперь вы будете курировать нас?  
  
– Нет. Господа, я рад представить вам вашего нового контролирующего офицера, моего хорошего друга и коллегу.  
  
Экран разделился на две половины. В одной из них улыбался адмирал Пайк, на другой появилась Первая.  
  
– Капитан Кирк, коммандер Спок, я с нетерпением жду начала нашей совместной работы, которая продлится до окончания пятилетней миссии, – сказала она серьезным, профессиональным тоном.  
  
– Адмирал, – приветствовал ее капитан. – Поздравляю с новой должностью.  
  
Она кивнула, по-прежнему загадочно глядя с экрана.  
  
– Ради любопытства, к вам обращаться «адмирал Первая» или «адмирал Номер Первый»?  
  
– Достаточно просто «адмирал», капитан Кирк.  
  
– Есть, мэм.  
  
– Капитан, мне придется скоро прервать связь, но от имени всех присутствующих офицеров Звездного флота я хотел бы поблагодарить вас, коммандера Спока и вашу команду за службу. Самое время начать здесь кое-что менять.  
  
– Согласен, сэр.  
  
Адмирал Пайк отсалютовал, и его половина экрана стала черной. Офицер связи быстро переключил нового адмирала на полный экран.  
  
– Теперь, капитан Кирк, я хотела бы уточнить несколько вопросов. Особенно беспокоят два из них. Первый касается вашего столкновения с орионскими пиратами и ситуации на планете Экзо 3, второй – ваших отношений со старшим помощником. Какой желаете обсудить первым?  
  
Джим посмотрел на меня.  
  
– Начнем с плохих новостей.  
  
– Плохая новость в том, что я назначаю вам адвоката, который поможет вам справиться с нюансами межгалактического права. Ее имя Эрил Шоу, лейтенант. По необходимости она будет предоставлять юридические консультации, касающиеся миссий. Вам потребуется отправить ей отчет об отмеченных мною миссиях. В первую очередь вам нужно будет просмотреть с лейтенантом Шоу договор о нейтралитете между Орионом и Федерацией, и так же обсудить деликатные моменты Первой директивы. Коммандер Спок, вас я прощу проследить и сообщить мне о времени, когда вы с капитаном сможете участвовать в совместной конференции, и прошу предоставить информацию как можно быстрее. Лейтенант Шоу утверждает, что в обоих случаях, капитан Кирк, вам повезло. Но мы не можем полагаться на удачу в каждой сложной правовой ситуации. Я с большим уважением отношусь к талантам лейтенанта Шоу. Она специализируется в межгалактическом и военном праве и является прекрасным прокурором.  
  
– А хорошая новость?  
  
– Состоит в том, что лейтенант Шоу уже наметила линию обороны, которой вы или коммандер Спок станете придерживаться, если кто-то из вас попадет под дисциплинарное расследование из-за ваших отношений. Однако необходимо соблюсти определенные процедуры. Глава медицинской службы – полагаю, это доктор Леонард Маккой – должен провести психологические тесты на предмет того, не влияют ли ваши личные отношения на профессиональное поведение.  
  
– А это не нарушение конфиденциальности отношений между врачом и пациентом?  
  
– От него не требуется указывать особые детали, только высказать профессиональное мнение. Есть еще что-то, что вас беспокоит?  
  
Джим нахмурился.  
  
– В данный момент, нет.  
  
– С любыми вопросами обращайтесь ко мне или к лейтенанту Шоу. Кроме того, хоть это и очевидно, во время службы категорически запрещены любые физические контакты, за исключением необходимых в случае экстренной ситуации. Я отправлю вам все ее записи. Сможете ознакомиться на досуге. В данный момент Звездный флот готов закрыть глаза на ваши отношения, что дает вам время адаптироваться. Они слишком потрясены последними событиями и давлением прессы, но это не значит, что они со всем согласны. Они могут вернуться к этому вопросу позже.  
  
– Позвольте спросить, а как вы к этому относитесь, адмирал?  
  
– Пока ваши отношения не влияют на исполнение ваших обязанностей, как командующих офицеров «Энтерпрайз», у меня нет возражений. Лейтенант Шоу полностью вас поддерживает, как и адмирал Пайк. Мы будем на вашей стороне, если вам снова придется столкнуться с нападением на вашу личную жизнь, но защищаться будет гораздо проще, если вы будете осторожны, а ваше поведение останется исключительно образцовым.  
  
Джим усмехнулся.  
  
– Исключительно образцовым? Думаю, что справлюсь, адмирал.  
  
– Хорошо. А теперь я готова отправить вам файлы, о которых мы говорили.  
  
– Лейтенант, готовы принять их?  
  
– Да, капитан.  
  
– Тогда, приступим.


	147. Энтерпрайз. Скотти.

– Какие у вас намерения по отношению к Нийоте?  
Скотти поднял взгляд от датапада и моргнул.  
– Э… повторите, пожалуйста? Вы спросили, какие у меня намерения по отношению к Нийоте?  
– Подтверждаю. Я заметил, что вы с ней стали проводить много времени вместе. Я также заметил между вами взаимный романтический интерес. Поэтому я спрашиваю, какие у вас намерения по отношению к Нийоте.  
– Я… хм, не уверен, что понимаю, что вы имеете в виду под «намерениями».  
– Вы не размышляли над тем, к чему придут ваши отношения?  
– Хм, нет?  
– А вам следует. Пожалуйста, обдумайте причины, почему вы продолжаете с ней отношения, если не уверены в их долгосрочности.  
– Я…   
Скотти несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
– Она мне нравится, – наконец произнес он. – Она красивая и умная, яростная… немного пугает, но… она не похожа ни на одну женщину, которую я встречал раньше.  
– Она вас привлекает.  
– Ага, есть такое. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не попасть под ее чары, она же чертова кенийская богиня в флотской униформе. Но, – он помолчал, выражение его лица смягчилось, – это не все.  
На его лице появилась широкая улыбка.  
– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
– Тут словами и не ответишь, мистер Спок. Сами посудите. Почему у вас завязались отношения с ней? Или с капитаном, к примеру?  
– Наша связь с Нийотой была обоснованна нашей совместимостью.  
– Вы думали о свадьбе? С первого свидания?  
– Подтверждаю. Я прекратил наши отношения, когда стало очевидно, что как партнеры мы не подходим друг другу.  
Скотти обдумал мои слова.  
– Все с вами понятно. Вы же вулканец.  
– Если не это причина вашего к ней романтического интереса, зачем тогда вступать в отношения?  
– Я не знаю. Я не знаю, куда это приведет. И если я сяду и буду обдумывать, к чему мы движемся, то, наверное, перепугаюсь до усрачки, – честно признался он. – Но я слушаю свое сердце. А оно говорит, что она может быть «той самой, единственной». Я не уверен, но это возможно.  
– «Единственной»? Я не знал, что вы пользуетесь подобными терминами.  
– Я и сам не знал. Но готов спорить, моя матушка в могиле сейчас улыбается.  
– Не похоже, что вы цените романтику.  
– Да вы с ума сошли! Обожаю! Как бы без нее можно было продолжать злиться на англичан за то, что случилось семь, восемь веков назад?  
Я приподнял бровь. Скотти усмехнулся.  
Я все еще ждал.  
– Она не тот тип, который меня обычно привлекает. И вообще, мои отношения с женщинами были скорее несерьезными – они постоянно ревновали к моей единственной настоящей любви, Серебряной Леди, – он драматично прижал руки к сердцу.  
Я молча ждал.  
– Понимаете, у нас с Нийотой мало чего общего, кроме разве что музыки, но даже тут я предпочитаю старые мелодии, что мне напевал дедушка, а она тянет меня в оперу. Я по уши в схемах и вечно в масле, а она у своей коммуникационной панели с этими раскачивающимися сережками. Эти штуковины такие хрупкие! Как-то они запутались в ее волосах, и я чуть не сломал их, когда доставал.  
– Нийота очень любит аксессуары.  
– Ну, единственные кристаллы, с которыми я имею дело, делитиумные, а вовсе не бриллианты.   
– В вашем описании она кажется неприступной.  
– Она слишком далека от моего мира, в котором копоть и варповые гондолы. Можете представить ее, карабкающейся под протекающими канализационными трубами со сварочным набором?  
– Да. Если будет нужно, она не станет колебаться.  
Скотти посмотрел задумчиво.  
– Наверное так и есть. Если станет жарко, она засучит рукава и сделает то, что нужно. Будет спрашивать своим звезднофлотским голосом, что ей делать, – улыбнулся он, представляя. – Но суть в том, что когда я с ней впервые повстречался, то и представить не мог на ней ни единого пятнышка. Даже пушинку на ней не мог представить. Она всегда была такой сдержанной и собранной – и вы подходили друг другу как рука и перчатка. А я? Я записался на этот корабль, чтобы пачкать руки. Ну и иногда, для развлечения, нарушать законы физики. У капитана отлично получается задавать мне работку в обоих направлениях.  
– Согласен. И все же мне интересно, как начались ваши отношения?  
– Ну, ей была интересна история Шотландии, что, знаете ли, показывает отличный вкус и прекрасный характер женщины.  
– Разделенные интересы – отличное начало для дружбы.  
– Забавно, что вы упомянули об этом. Я давал ей урок шотландской культуры… ну, большей частью рассказывал о традициях, сохранившихся в нашей семье – у нас и вправду отличная история, если я смог бы всю ее вспомнить. Короче, у меня был шок, когда я уже выпал в некондицию, а она осушила последний стакан. Кстати, надо не забыть назначить ей встречу и отыграться.  
– Отыграться?  
– Она меня перепила! Мой самогон! Она отправила меня под стол!   
Мои брови взлетели.  
– Хотите, не верьте, но это абсолютная правда. Такой талант заслуживает особого уважения. И, наверное, тут все и началось.  
Я не мог подобрать слов.  
– Вы с Нийотой в некоторых вопросах категорически отличаетесь. И странным образом сходитесь в других.  
– То же самое скажу про вас и капитана. Видимо, действительно правду говорят.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Иногда мама рассказывала о том, как вышла замуж за моего отца. Они были совсем не похожи, но оба волевые и упрямые. Отец был вспыльчивым парнем с высокогорья, а мама – старая добрая румяная шотландка из долины, – и это должно вам объяснить кое-что. От их скандалов дом сотрясался до основания. Однажды она сказала мне: «Монти». Это чертово прозвище «Скотти» появилось уже в Звездном флоте, кто-то решил, что это смешно. Ах, у него же фамилия Скот! Он шотладнец! И пьет скотч! Очень может быть, что это мой профессор релятивистской физики его выдумал. У парня полностью отсутствует чувство юмора.  
В общем, она сказала: «Монти, найди себе хорошую девушку, такую, чтобы была похожа на тебя, и бери ее замуж. Не верь в эту чушь на счет того, что противоположности сходятся». Я спросил ее, почему. «Потому, мой мальчик, что противоположности не сходятся, они взрываются, расщепляются, сливаются в одно и то же время. Это закон вселенной». Она была права – они любили друг друга, тут сомнений нет. Но доводили друг друга до сумасшествия.  
Я знаю, что Нийота из-за меня иногда готова на стенку лезть, – усмехнулся Скотти. – Но мы все тут немного сумасшедшие – все, кто служит под командованием Джима Кирка. И я только что понял, что это вот расщепление и слияние не такое уж плохое дело.


	148. Сексуальные действия и настоящий секс. Настоящий секс.

Я стою спиной к нему. Странно, но я испытываю неуверенность. Мы в его каюте, и вокруг нас уютная темнота.  
Он шагает вперед, и я чувствую прохладу его кожи. Он делает еще шаг, и наши тела почти соприкасаются. Повернув голову, я ловлю периферийным зрением его образ, затем снова смотрю вперед.  
Сердце оглушающее стучит.  
Он кладет левую руку на основание моей шеи, слева, там где мускулы переходят в плечо. Его правая рука скользит по моему бедру, и я вытягиваюсь, как струна. Он наклоняется ближе – его вдохи и выдохи касаются кожи, – затем целует меня в шею, справа – целует мягко, легко, медленно спускаясь.  
Мое дыхание становится все более шумным. Я снова поворачиваю голову, и наши лица оказываются рядом. Он продолжает выцеловывать изгиб моей шеи. Его руки скользят по поясу брюк, подныривают под футболку. Джим медленно тянет ее верх, пока я льну к нему, целует выступающие позвонки. Он продолжает дразнить мою шею, пока ему не удается стянуть футболку окончательно – мои руки поднимаются словно без моего участия, и в следующую секунду я стою обнаженным по пояс. Он делает шаг назад, а я подавляю дрожь от прохлады, коснувшейся тела.  
Джим сокращает дистанцию снова и целует ничем не прикрытую кожу моих плеч, его руки скользят по моей груди и животу. Прикосновения заставляют мою кровь бежать быстрее. Его руки обвивают меня, исследуют, отмечают кости и линии мускулов, вынуждая четко представлять структуру моего тела. Одна рука поднимается, чтобы обрисовать контуры моей челюсти. Указательный палец скользит по моим губам, и я открываю рот, прихватывая его зубами.   
Я удерживаю его палец – то посасываю, то касаюсь языком. Джим резко вздыхает, целует и дразнит мое ухо, тянет пойманный палец из ловушки, поворачивая меня к себе лицом. Убрав палец, он пылко целует меня.  
Наши руки соприкасаются. Я нахожу край его футболки и тяну ее вверх, отмечая твердость его ребер. Джим поднимает руки над головой и выдыхает, когда я освобождаю его от одежды. Мы медлим секунду, он смотрит на меня, кладет ладони мне на лицо, затем снова тянет меня к себе и целует.  
Его руки опускаются мне на плечи и соскальзывают вниз, подбираясь по спине, к поясу брюк. Большие пальцы поддевают ткань и делают полукруг, двигаясь вперед. Здесь они и замирают, пока он целует меня все глубже и глубже. Язык исследует каждый уголок моего рта, пока Джим расстегивает пуговицу и молнию. Большие пальцы очерчивают линии подвздошных костей. Прохлада его ладоней на коже опьяняет. Джим начинает сталкивать брюки вниз и замирает.  
– Ты уверен? – шепчет он. Его зрачки расширены от желания и жажды, но в его взгляде горит уверенность в том, что он заставит себя подчиниться, если будет нужно, и отступит.  
Я берусь за его пояс, расстегиваю, медленно вытягиваю из шлевок и даю упасть на пол, затем расстегиваю его брюки и открываю молнию. Джим вздрагивает, когда и они падают на пол. Я выступаю из собственных брюк, и Джим смотрит, тяжело дыша.  
– Ты и вправду уверен? – снова шепчет он напряженным голосом. – После этого назад не повернуть.  
Я прижимаюсь к нему и целую в ключицу. Джим выгибается назад, и я выцеловываю всю эту арку, от впадины между ключиц до адамова яблока, целую кожу под его ухом и отвечаю:  
– Я уверен.  
Два слова, которые отпускают его на свободу.


	149. Сексуальные действия и реальный секс. После.

Джим спит. Его руки, прохладные и немного влажные, обнимают меня.  
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, я освобождаюсь от объятия, молча подбираю одежду и иду в ванную. После короткого звукового душа я одеваюсь, поправляю одежду так, чтобы не были заметны отметки, оставленные Джимом на моем теле. Я привожу в порядок растрепавшиеся волосы и, наконец удовлетворенный результатом, выхожу из ванной.  
Джим все еще спит.  
Не удержавшись, я касаюсь его. Пальцы скользят по его брови, очерчивают скулу. Мои губы чуть изгибаются в почти улыбке при воспоминании о наших действиях этой ночью – сплетающиеся тела, вздохи, его руки повсюду и прохладное забвение освобождения. Я помню каждое ощущение, а рука продолжает своей путь по его шее, плечам, вниз по бицепсу и бледной коже внутренней стороны предплечья, расчерченной венами. Я останавливаюсь, не коснувшись его ладони.  
Я не могу украсть у него поцелуй – только не так.  
И тут я замираю.  
Джим продолжает спать.  
Правда – осознание природы моих действий по отношению к нему со всей силой взрывается у меня в груди. Огонь, эмоции и мысли, что он вызывает во мне... Как бы я ни пытался контролировать пламя, сколько бы раз ни подавлял его в себе, оно поднимается снова с удвоенной силой. Его невозможно отрицать, оно не остановится, пока не поглотит меня целиком. Все мои попытки контролировать разлетаются вдребезги, когда я просто смотрю на Джима, на то, как дыхание поднимает и опускает его грудь. На его коже видны следы моих прикосновений, того неконтролируемого пыла, что живет внутри меня, точно так же как моя кожа хранит следы его прикосновений, оставленных в момент страсти.  
Знакомый ужас поднимается к моему горлу.  
Я задаюсь вопросом, что будет, если просто оставить все как есть и позволить огню завладеть мною полностью? Что будет, если я сдамся? Часть меня видит только отблески желтой и оранжевой плазмы, которая, без сомнений, не оставит ничего на своем пути, кроме дыма и пепла. Другая часть видит другое пламя, то, что питает звезды. Слияние. Синтез. Этот огонь не исчезнет, он трансформируется, освобождая энергию в форме света, тепла, радиации, которые распространятся на многие световые годы, тепла и света, благодаря которым, возможно, где-то зародится жизнь.  
Если я сдамся, стану ли я огнем?  
  
Довольно. Метафоры не имеют смысла.  
Джим спит.  
Я убираю руку. Ладонь сжимается в кулак, словно от ожога. Я выпрямляюсь и тихо выхожу из каюты Джима.  
Вернувшись в теплый рай моих комнат, я готовлюсь к глубокой медитации.


	150. Сексуальные действия и реальный секс. Недопонимание.

Следуя привычному порядку вещей, я зашел в каюту Джима перед началом нашей смены, но его там не оказалось. Тогда я отправился в столовую, где и обнаружил капитана, сидящего за столиком. В линиях его фигуры читалось напряжение, словно его раздирали противоречивые эмоции. Я сел напротив. Джим молча посмотрел на меня.  
– Джим? Что-то случилось?  
Он прострелил меня взглядом.  
– Капитан?  
– Проснувшись в кровати в одиночестве, я пришел к определенным выводам.  
Я нахмурился.  
– Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
– Чушь.  
В его синих глазах плескалась ярость.  
– Я вижу, ты расстроен.  
– Какая наблюдательность, Шерлок.  
– То, что я не остался рядом с тобой после проведенной ночи, полностью выбило тебя из колеи.  
Он бросил вилку на тарелку.  
– Я не просто выбит из колеи, я в бешенстве. Это ты в состоянии вычислить?  
– Для землян считается общепринятым оставаться рядом с партнером после секса?  
– Видимо, не в нашем случае.  
Джим снова взялся за вилку и принялся есть. Хотя, как оказалось, он успел потерять аппетит.  
– К черту. Я здесь закончил.   
Джим поднялся со стула и понес свой поднос к утилизатору. Я хотел остановить его, но вокруг было слишком много свидетелей. Слишком многие тактично пытались не смотреть.  
  
Я торопливо вышел за ним следом, проследовав к турболифту. Но, прежде чем Джим успел в него войти, я перехватил его и увел в пустой зал для совещаний.  
– Какого черта?! То ты сбегаешь, когда я сплю, то отираешься вокруг? Иди нахрен, мне нужно на мостик.  
– Уклоняться от решения проблемы – это на вас не похоже, капитан.  
– А это не проблема, Спок. Ты все ясно дал мне понять, когда попросту слинял после секса.  
– Джим, я не понимаю, почему мое отсутствие вызвало твой гнев. Вулканцы не спят после сексуальной активности, как и не нуждаются в том, чтобы оставаться в кровати после соития. Нам редко требуется сон, так как медитация служит для той же самой цели.  
– То есть, хочешь сказать, что вулканцы просто делают это, а потом идут по своим делам, словно ничего и не было?  
– Сексуальная связь между двумя вулканцами подразумевает довольно сложные отношения, включающие многие компоненты. Случайные связи в нашем обществе крайне редки. Обычно связанные узами пары вступают в мелдинг до, во время или после соития.  
– Погоди, погоди, погоди. Узы?  
– Упрощенный термин, обозначающий постоянную телепатическую связь между двумя индивидами. Точная природа этой связи до сих пор не изучена до конца.  
– И эти узы появляются во время мелдинга между этими двумя индивидами? – судя по виду, Джим начал немного паниковать.  
– Связь образовывается разными путями, но ее спонтанное возникновение довольно редко. На Вулкане дети, в особенности мальчики, связываются узами в семь лет.  
На лице Джима практически можно было увидеть, как он сводит концы с концами и делает выводы.  
– То есть, ты уже связан с кем-то? И поэтому ты ушел?  
– Моя связь с Т’Принг была разорвана после того, как я напал на другого ученика в школе, где обучался. Мне неизвестно, пережила ли она гибель Вулкана.  
– Ты напал на ученика в школе? – пробормотал он.  
Я двинул бровью.  
– Мне не понравились комментарии, относящиеся к моему происхождению и, в особенности, касающиеся моей матери. Однако к нашей проблеме это не имеет отношения. Я не осознавал, что совместный сон с партнером после секса – это важная часть земных практик. Мне просто не пришло в голову остаться. Я приношу извинения, что не поставил тебя в известность о некоторых аспектах вулканской культуры, и что моя беспечность привела к недопониманию между нами.  
Джим изучающее посмотрел на меня, выражение его лица смягчилось.  
Я заставил себя не уклоняться от его взгляда, хотя мое сознание пыталось придумать новую ложь, чтобы отвлечь его от сказанного. Я уже открыл Джиму гораздо больше, чем планировал о вулканских формах близости. Похоже, пока он не принял к сведению всю информацию, которую я так беспечно разгласил.  
Между нами повисло молчание.  
Затем Джим рассмеялся. Он выдохнул и его тело заметно расслабилось.  
– Все дело в культурных различиях, и только?  
– Полагаю, так и есть, капитан.  
Джим снова рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
– Недопонимание, основанное на том, что вулканцы не устают после секса, – хмыкнул он. – Наш разговор будет вверху списка «самые странные темы, которые я обсуждал с моим первым офицером». Да и вообще с кем бы то ни было.  
– То есть ты понимаешь, что я не собирался причинить тебе боль или эмоциональный дискомфорт?  
Джим посмотрел на меня, нахмурившись. И снова, встретив его взгляд, я заставил себя смотреть прямо на него, даже когда он буквально изучал меня, пытаясь прочитать.  
– Я и сам привык никогда не оставаться. Но мне казалось, что это не твой тип поведения, и я запаниковал, когда проснулся и обнаружил, что тебя нет.  
– Должен признаться, это озадачивает, Джим. Только что ты сказал, что среди землян это общепринятая практика, тем не менее, выходит, ты ее не придерживаешься?  
– Сон тут ни при чем, Спок.  
Я ощутимо напрягся, ожидая того, что он скажет дальше.  
– Это… просто… двое людей остаются спать вместе, если они…   
Пауза.  
– Мне действительно нужно это произносить?  
– Полагаю, я понял, о чем речь.  
Джим вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Отлично.  
Он поцеловал меня, и я ответил. Поцелуй слишком живо напомнил нам обоим, чем мы занимались в предыдущую смену, и прикосновения стали интенсивнее. Джим наступал, сбрасывая страх, злость, обиду, и требовал все больше.  
Мы оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.  
– Служба, – выдохнул Джим. – Черт!   
Я кивнул, пытаясь восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Закрыв глаза, я медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
Через несколько секунд напряженное молчание между нами стало естественным, агрессия ушла. Джим снова посмотрел на меня.  
– Чтобы ты знал, я жду, что после секса ты будешь оставаться рядом со мной, и, проснувшись, я увижу тебя. И это приказ.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Понятно, капитан.  
– А еще, нам нужно будет обсудить целую кучу вещей. Включая все эти ваши узы, про которые ты только что упомянул.  
Я напрягся.  
– Хотя я был бы не против связи для разнообразия, – усмехнулся он. – Но слишком рано заводить речь о том, чтобы поэкспериментировать с ней, да? Ты, судя по всему, любишь эксперименты.  
– Я не изменил свое отношение к этой теме.   
На кончике языка у Джима вертелся вопрос, но я выразительно посмотрел на него.  
– Ладно. Пойдем на мостик.  
Я первым вышел из помещения, Джим – следом за мной.  
Прежде, чем мы оказались в коридоре, заполненном людьми, я почувствовал взгляд Джима, прожигающий мне спину, и услышал его шепот.  
– Почему иногда мне кажется, что я совсем тебя не знаю?  
Поднявшись на мостик, мы разошлись каждый к своему рабочему месту.  
Я сделал вид, что не слышал его слов.


	151. Энтерпрайз. Лейтенант Эрил Шоу.

– Капитан Кирк, вы прочитали файл, что я вам прислала?  
  
– Касательно мирного договора на Верекс III?  
  
– Да. Это уже третий договор между Федерацией и Орионской системой, подтверждающий долговременный нейтралитет орионцев.   
  
– Я дошел до четырнадцатой статьи, раздел девятый, пункт «аz».  
  
– Оригинала на андорианском? – Лейтенант Шоу не скрывала удивления.  
  
– Почти. Мне приходилось консультироваться с Первым офицером практически на каждой строчке. Мне кажется, или формулировки у них действительно расплывчатые? Я наткнулся на пару фраз, которые звучат как «на случай, если что-нибудь произойдет».  
  
– Об этом я тоже хотела поговорить с вами сегодня. Мир был подписан между Орионом и Федерацией до того, как Межгалактический Языковой Совет принял существующую форму Федерального стандарта. Даже в андорианском и орионском оригиналах формулировки в некоторых ключевых моментах договора не уточнены. Перевод документа на Стандарт совершенно бесполезен.  
  
– В таком случае, зачем я его читаю? Не то чтобы я жаловался, но эта штуковина чертовски длинная для документа, в котором ничего не сказано.   
  
– Потому что использованные в договоре формулировки играют на руку орионцам и невыгодны Федерации. Что вам известно о планете Верекс III?  
  
– По донесениям разведки, на ней находится центр торговли — преимущественно, рабами.  
  
– Иначе говоря, это центральный пункт огромного кольца трафика живых существ. Благодаря проведенным исследованиям мы знаем, что через планету проходит около 750000 индивидуумов каждый земной год. Однако пока нет официальных данных, что пострадали члены Федерации, договор Верекс III делает невозможным вмешательство Федерации, и торговля процветает.  
  
– Погодите, почему именно члены Федерации? И как это «нет официальных данных»? Что, черт возьми, это значит?  
  
– Невозможно избежать ситуаций, когда некоторое количество представителей из миров Федерации оказываются обращенными в рабство. Пока это число остается относительно низким, у нас недостаточно оснований, чтобы нарушить мирный договор между Федерацией и Орионом. Продажа рабов – очень прибыльный бизнес, который приносит миллионы кредитов Орионскому Синдикату ежегодно.  
  
– А что говорит их правительство? Им тоже перепадает кусочек?  
  
– Официальная позиция орионского руководства состоит в том, что они никак не связаны с Синдикатом. Но это, конечно, ложь. Синдикат влияет на правительство, и не только подкупом, нам известно, что некоторые официальные лица получают от Синдиката регулярную плату.   
  
– Значит, пока они продолжают выкрадывать людей из маленьких и незащищенных колоний, Федерация ничего не собирается с этим делать? А договор при Верекс III позволяет орионцам пользоваться ситуацией?  
  
– Вы ухватили идею. Но на самом деле орионцы практически никогда не устраивают рейды в колониях, чтобы захватить рабов. Это было бы достаточным основанием для разрыва отношений с ними. Пиратские корабли рыщут вокруг колоний, захватывая припасы и помощь, присланную Федерацией, которую потом продают на черном рынке. Орионские торговцы не афишируют продажу рабов.  
Рабы большей частью приходят с главных планет и из богатых колоний. Это целая система.   
  
Трапперы, как их называют, выслеживают одиночек, беглецов, беспризорников, всех тех, кому некуда пойти и не у кого попросить помощи. Их выкрадывают или заманивают обещаниями – некоторые даже сами на это подписываются, – и доставляют на корабль контрабандистов, который отвозит их в один из многочисленных центров работорговли. Верекс III далеко не самый большой из них, к тому же орионцы довольно часто меняют локации.  
  
Часть рабов доставляют охотники. Эти рабы считаются высшей категорией на рынке, потому что были обращены в рабство из-за каких-то определенных личных качеств. Обычно охотники продают их орионцам. Профессиональные охотники получают заказ напрямую от покупателя, но чаще всего они находятся в другой части цепи. Орионцы работают посредниками, доставляя товар покупателю. Они превосходно умеют находить, открывать и поддерживать рынки.  
  
Леонард выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.  
– Объясните мне, почему, черт возьми, мы продолжаем контактировать с этими ублюдками?  
  
– Частично из-за того, что Федерация допустила несколько ключевых ошибок в начале дипломатических отношений с Орионом. Мы не знали, кто они такие, пока не оказалось слишком поздно, и к тому моменту мы уже не могли развернуться и начать все с начала. Нейтралитет был лучшим вариантом исходя из ситуации того периода.  
  
Некоторые считают, что это нормально. Орионцы контролируют черный рынок, и все централизовано. Я знаю людей, которые утверждают, что это позволяет нам следить за нелегальной активностью в Альфа Квадранте. Пока подобные вещи не выходят за рамки, и орионцы не представляют значительной угрозы безопасности Федерации, они согласны сосуществовать с этими паразитами.  
  
– Да? Расскажите это тем людям, что оказались в рабстве! – воскликнул Леонард.  
Джим ничего не сказал.  
  
– Это не значит, что Федерация молча наблюдает за тем, как похищают людей. Мы ежедневно ловим трапперов, охотников, торговцев, пиратов… Я совсем недавно занималась делом захваченного охотниками звезднофлотского инженера. Понадобилось четыре агента и гора свидетельств, чтобы доказать вину. Охотник оказался бывшим членом Звездного флота, офицером безопасности в отставке. Но я не знаю, удастся ли нам когда-нибудь выйти на Синдикат напрямую.  
  
В любом случае, реальность такова, что Федерация не может себе позволить сейчас еще одного врага. И факт в том, что если Орионский Синдикат сейчас падет, в криминальном мире появится огромная дыра. Начнутся кровавые разборки между фракциями за место на рынке. Возможно, через несколько лет Федерация сможет с этим справиться, но не сейчас.  
  
Поэтому так важно изучить каждый из договоров с орионцами, капитан. Вам действительно повезло в той миссии с доставкой медицинского оборудования. Но мы не можем себе позволить положиться на удачу снова. Вы являетесь символом Федерации, и любая ваша атака против любого правительства может считаться объявлением войны Федерацией.  
  
– Погодите, я не представляю Федерацию…  
  
– И Федерация никогда не даст вам подобных полномочий. Но в данном случае важны не технические детали, а то, как это воспримут другие. Для прочих, вы – Федерация, нравится вам или нет. На вас лежит огромная ответственность. И теперь вы обязаны обдумывать все возможные последствия своих приказов, даже самые отдаленные.  
  
Джим потер лоб, его губы сложились в мрачную линию.  
– Черт. Хоть что-нибудь импульсивное я могу себе позволить? – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Лейтенант Шоу выразительно посмотрела на него с экрана.  
  
– Конечно, Джим, – сказал Леонард, положив руку ему на плечо. – Продолжай делать то, что делаешь. Спок здесь для того, чтобы ты не вышел за рамки. А я, чтобы пришить на место твои кишки, когда ты решишь, что давно по-дружески не беседовал с Безносой. Если ты запутаешься, мы будем рядом. Лейтенант Шоу просто дает тебе подсказки. Она прикроет твою задницу, если станет горячо.  
  
Капитан пристально глянул на экран.  
Лейтенант Шоу улыбнулась.  
  
– Я вам не нравлюсь, капитан?  
  
– Первая очень уважает вас.  
  
– Я могу оправить вам curriculum vitae, если хотите. Мы близкие друзья с Первой, и когда она сообщила, что вас перевели под ее командование, я предложила свои услуги. Это большая честь работать с вами, капитан. Я понимаю, что еще ничего не сделала, чтобы завоевать ваше доверие, и, честно признать, сильно надеюсь, что мне не придется доказывать свою полезность в суде. Моя цель – давать вам советы и убедиться, что вы не увязнете в хитросплетениях законов и не попадете под удар только за то, что делали свою работу.  
  
Всё это при условии, что вы согласны со мной работать, в ином случае я с радостью пришлю вам список адвокатов Звездного Флота, которые охотно предложат вам свои услуги. Как минимум вам нужен консультант по законам, кто-то, кто знает все входы и выходы юридической системы, кто постоянно в курсе изменений в дипломатических отношениях и кто знает, насколько вы сможете прогнуть закон, не попав при этом в беду.  
  
Как мне показалось, последнее предложение повернуло мнение капитана в ее пользу.  
  
– То есть, если начнется веселье, вы будете прикрывать мне спину.  
  
– Я буду защищать вас и любого члена команды любыми известными способами, капитан.  
  
– Тогда продолжим разговор.


	152. Энтерпрайз. Братья и сестры.

– Нийота?  
– Да?  
– Ты довольна вашими отношениями с инженером Скотом?  
– Да. Но еще рано судить… мы только начали встречаться. Прошло только несколько дней.  
– Взаимная привязанность между вами была заметна уже давно.   
– Некоторое время мы об этом даже не задумывались. Мы никуда не торопимся. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Я хотел удостовериться, что ты счастлива. В момент, когда мы прекратили наши романтические отношения, ты казалась уязвленной. И я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.  
– Во-первых, мы расстались год назад. Во-вторых, я буду беспокоиться, _если_ это случится и _когда_ это случится. Все нормально. Я не стеклянная, Спок, я переживу. Кроме того, страх того, что может случиться в будущем, которое ты не можешь контролировать, не лучшая причина отказывать себе в счастье прямо сейчас. Я счастлива. Мне он нравится.  
– Он то же самое сказал о тебе.  
Нийота выгнула бровь.  
– Ты разговаривал с ним?  
– Я хотел удостовериться в его намерениях по отношению к тебе, в том, что они благородны.  
– Благородны? Спок, я прекрасно могу и сама оценить намерения других.  
– Я не пытался утверждать, что ты не в состоянии это сделать. Но… – я помолчал. – Ты ndugu.  
Она рассмеялась, глядя на меня с нежностью.  
– Я должна была знать, что ты станешь крайне заботливым старшим братом.   
– Не уверен, что понимаю…  
– Как бы объяснить, – она задумалась. – Обычно в земных семьях старший брат – или вообще брат – чувствует ответственность и защищает честь своей сестры от прочих мужчин. У земных отцов проявляется такая же черта – желание защитить своих дочерей, и мой отец прекрасный пример этого. Он ненавидел даже мысль, что его принцесса будет встречаться с кем-нибудь. Это так раздражало. С одной стороны мило, но все же не слишком весело, когда твой бойфренд запуган настолько, что боится привести тебя домой на десять минут позже обещанного.  
Нийота покачала головой, улыбаясь.  
– И чем он объяснял свое вмешательство?  
– В вулканских семьях нет подобных отношений?  
– Нет. Земное общество базируется в основном на патриархальной модели, в вулканских семьях оба партнера равны. Более того, главы старейших домов обычно женщины. Глава нашего дома Т’Пау, и отец обращается к ее авторитету, когда заходит речь об имени нашей семьи.  
– Ой, – нахмурилась Ниота, – я и забыла, что у вас детей сводят в подготовленные браки, так что они не нуждаются в дополнительной защите.  
– При условии, что обе стороны будут действовать разумно. Однако, иногда что-то происходит, и тогда вся семья поддержит одного, как единое целое.  
– Как единое целое. – Она посмотрела на листы нот на столе. – Это мы и есть.   
– Поясни?  
– Мы. Все на «Энтерпрайз». Ты, я, Джим, Леонард, Крис, Сулу, Павел. Скотти. Кстати, обычно парни объясняют свое поведение тем, что знают, что именно другие мужчины думают по отношению к женщинам, и они не хотят такого для тех, кто им дороги.  
– Это распространяется на гомосексуалов?  
– Полагаю, да. У моей подруги был брат-гей – и он точно так же опекал ее. Если бы сестра была лесбиянкой, я не уверена, – Нийота помолчала. – Мне кажется, что земные мужчины не воспринимают женщин как угрозу для своих сестер или дочерей, даже учитывая, что женщины могут быть столь же опасны, как и мужчины.  
– Очаровательно.  
– У одного моего знакомого на командном потоке был брат-гей. И он как раз вел себя очень собственнически, опекал его настолько, что избил кучу ребят, по крайней мере, пока они были в командной школе. Должно быть, это вертикальная динамика в отношениях братьев и сестер: старший защищает младшего. – Она села позади меня. – Конечно, это не во всех семьях так. Посмотри на нас.  
– Не думаю, что стоит переносить эту классификацию на нашу «семью».  
– Это было бы невозможно, – согласилась она и добавила: – Так что перестань запугивать Скотти.  
– Я не стану. Если ты не против ваших отношений, я не буду вмешиваться. Но если он совершит что-нибудь недостойное…  
– Ты применишь к нему вулканский нервный захват. Я думала, вулканцы не мстительны.  
– Мы верим в равновесие и справедливость.  
Нийота посмотрела на меня изучающе.  
– И к тому же я наполовину человек.  
Она рассмеялась.  
– Спасибо. Мне не нужна помощь, со мной все хорошо, но все равно, спасибо.  
Я кивнул и вернулся к изучению партитур передо мной.  
Сам не знаю, почему, я произнес:  
– У меня есть сводный брат.  
– Сводный брат? Мы все еще говорим про «Энтерпрайз»? Я, пожалуй, назову Леонарда твоим сводным братом.  
– Леонарда Маккоя? Главу медицинской службы корабля?  
– Чему ты так удивляешься, – поддразнила она.  
– Нет, я имел в виду не «Энтерпрайз», хотя параллель удивительно подходит. Мой сводный брат – полный вулканец, его зовут Сайбок. Я никогда с ним не встречался. Он – сын моего отца от первого брака. К тому моменту, как я родился, Сайбок уже достиг возраста зрелости и больше не жил в нашем доме.  
– Он никогда не навещал вас?  
– Мой отец выгнал его. Сайбок решил отринуть вулканский образ жизни и погрузился в эмоции. Я даже не знаю, пережил ли он гибель Вулкана.  
– А твой отец знает?  
– Не уверен. Мне кажется, он считает его погибшим. Те, кто отказался принять учение Сурака, изгнаны из нашего общества, и обычно ведут бродяжнический образ жизни в пустыне. Некоторые группы объединяются и создают свою общину, но у них не было возможности воспользоваться транспортом.  
– Мне так жаль.  
– Не стоит извиняться. У меня не было с ним никакой личной связи.  
– Кровь есть кровь. Он наполовину твой брат.  
Я покачал головой.  
– Я даже не знал о его существовании, пока Вулкан не погиб. После смерти матери, после того, как меня захватили эмоции, отец объяснился и извинился за прежнее поведение и за то, что отдалился от меня.  
– Похоже, у него это вошло в привычку. Прогонять детей, – прохладно заметила Нийота.  
– Учитывая его опыт с Сайбоком, это объяснимо.  
– Mchuma janga hula na wakwao*. Значит, так должно быть.  
– Achekaye kovu hajaona jeraha**.  
– Touché. Ну, у тебя, по крайней мере, есть Леонард.  
– Нийота, несмотря на то, что мы с доктором достигли определенного взаимопонимания, он не близок со мной. Это невозможно. И даже если по какой-то невероятной странной биологической ошибке такое бы произошло, я уверен, он был бы не менее испуган подобной перспективой.  
Неизвестно почему, но это утверждение заставило Нийоту рассмеяться.  
Я стал настраивать лютню, пока она продолжала веселиться.  
– Ох, – удалось ей выговорить между взрывами смеха, – я должна пересказать это Скотти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — He who earns calamity,eats it with his family. Дословный перевод: Кто заслуживает беду, делит ее со своей семьей. Может быть трактовано по-разному.   
> ** – One who laughs at a scar hasn't seen a wound.Дословный перевод: Кто смеется над шрамом, не видит {за ним} раны.


	153. Энтерпрайз. Cigaretki.

– Он отказывается говорить.  
– Капитан, если вы позволите, я могу вступить с ним в мелдинг, чтобы получить необходимую информацию.  
– Похоже, у нас нет другого выбора.  
– _Podozhditye._  
Лейтенант Чехов что-то внимательно прочитал в файле, затем посмотрел сквозь стекло на человека, сидящего в комнате допросов.  
– Что-то придумал? – спросил Сулу. – Думаешь, можешь его расколоть?  
Павел пожал плечами.  
– Я могу попытаться.  
Лейтенант Джотто и капитан переглянулись. Нийота нахмурилась.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – спросил капитан.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сэр. Без обид, лейтенант, но у вас нет подготовки техники ведения допроса, и вы можете случайно нарушить правила Звездного флота.  
– Джотто прав. Чехов, почему вы думаете, что можете его разговорить?  
Лейтенант помолчал несколько секунд.  
– _Znayetye, on napominayet mnye moyevo brata._  
Нийота посмотрела недоверчиво.  
– Перевод? – потребовал капитан.  
Она взглянула на Павла, который пожал плечами. Нийота выпрямилась.  
– Он напоминание лейтенанту его брата, сэр.  
– И вы думаете, что этого достаточно, чтобы к нему пробиться?  
– Я ничего не обещаю, кэптен. Может быть, сработает, а может – нет. Если нет, коммандер Спок залезет ему в голову. _Mnye vsyo ravno._  
– Капитан, думаю, нам стоит позволить лейтенанту Чехову поговорить с заключенным.  
Лейтенант внимательно изучал человека. Все в комнате смотрели на него.  
– Я даю разрешение.  
– _Horosho._ Я сейчас вернусь. Мне нужно взять кое-что.  
Он быстро покинул помещение.  
– И куда он пошел?  
– Не знаю, сэр.  
– Джотто, включите универсальный переводчик. Не собираюсь слушать весь допрос на русском.  
– Есть, сэр.  
В следующую секунду Павел вошел в допросную, держа в руках маленькую коробку.  
– Что это у него?  
– Не знаю, сэр.  
Лейтенант небрежно сел, откинувшись на стуле, и стал что-то делать с этой коробкой.  
Сулу рассмеялся. Нийота посмотрела на него косо.  
– И что тут смешного?  
– И что в коробке? – спросил Джотто.  
– Ничего нелегального. Просто смотрите.  
  
Арестованный делал вид, что не обращает внимания на присутствие лейтенанта. Чехов продолжал возиться с коробкой, между делом глянув на мужчину, сидящего напротив. После пары минут молчания, Чехов стукнул коробочкой по ладони, открыл ее и вытащил сигарету. Пошарив по карманам, он нашел зажигалку.  
Чирканье зажигалки и запах загоревшейся бумаги и табака наконец привлекли внимание арестованного.  
  
– _Hotitye?_ – предложил Чехов.  
— хотите?  
  
Лебедев не шевельнулся.  
Чехов толкнул пачку сигарет и зажигалку через стол. Пачка остановилась там, где Лебедеву легко было ее взять даже скованными наручниками руками.  
Лейтенант продолжал курить, с любопытством рассматривая арестованного.  
Лебедев выпрямился, протянул руки и взял сигареты. Положив одну в рот, он бросил пачку на стол и взял зажигалку. После нескольких попыток, ему удалось прикурить сигарету. Лебедев глубоко вдохнул дым и расслабился. Между делом он глянул на название, написанное на пачке.  
  
– _Spasibо. Gdye kupil?_  
— спасибо. где купил?   
  
– _Na chyornom rinkye, kogda mui buili na planetye Placer. Vui kogda-nibud tam buivali?_  
— на черном рынке, когда мы были на планете Плейсер. Вы там бывали?   
  
– _Nyet. Sliushal mnogo o nei, no nikodga nye prihodilos. Ponravilos?_  
— нет. я много о ней слышал, но никогда не посещал. Понравилось?  
  
  
– _Ochen. Buil tam s’druzyami, i kupil vot ich i vodku. Ia dumal, takuyu prodayut tolko v Rossii._  
— очень. Я был там с друзьями и купил их и водку. Я думал, что такую продают только в России.  
  
– _Zdorovo. U Orionzev mogeno kupuit vsio._  
— Здорово. У орионцев можно найти все.  
  
 _– Tochno._  
— точно.  
  
Лебедев и Павел помолчали немного, и молчание было вполне дружеским.  
  
 _–Mozhno yesho odnu?_  
\- можно еще одну?  
  
 _–Beritye. Krom’e menya, nikovo nye kurit na etom korable._  
\- берите. кроме меня, на корабле никто не курит.  
  
– _Spasibо. Znayech, ya sluzhil cheteri goda v Zvyoznom Flotye._  
— спасибо. знаешь, я четыре года служил в Звездном флоте.  
  
Лебедев раскурил еще одну сигарету, затянулся, выдохнул, посмотрел на Чехова.  
  
– _Nash kapitan—slavniu malui. Gorazdo starshe chem Kirk, no on—kommandeer. U’nevo v nutrii builo spokoistvie, ponimayesh. Nastoyashi muzhik._  
– наш капитан – славный человек. гораздо старше Кирка, конечно, но он – командир. у него внутри было спокойствие, понимаешь. настоящий мужик.   
  
– _Moi brat sluzhil c takim kapitanom. Pomnitye poslednii reschaiuschii boi s Klingonami?_  
– мой брат служил с таким капитаном. помните последний решающий бой с клингонами?  
  
– _Kak mogno zabuit? Ya sam nemalo tekh ubludkov pologil._  
– как это можно забыть? я сам немало подстрелил тех ублюдков.  
  
– _Klasno._  
– здорово.  
  
– _Tvoi brat tam buil?_  
– твой брат там был?  
  
– _Da, buil. I poguib._  
— да, был. и умер.  
  
– _Nu, tak buivayet._  
— что ж, так бывает.  
  
Павел кивнул, достал новую сигарету. Лебедев докурил свою, затушив окурок об стол.  
– В следующий раз нужно найти пепельницу, – сказал Джим. – Мне никто не сказал, что он курит.  
– Он подхватил эту привычку, когда был в университете.  
– Это он рассказал?  
– Просто всплыло. Паша не часто курит.  
Чехов снова толкнул пачку и зажигалку через стол к Лебедеву.  
– Это у всех русских так? Они все курят? – спросил Джотто, нахмурившись.  
– Похоже на то, – ответила Нйиота.  
  
– _Ladno, davaite k delu. Gdye ona?_  
– окей, давайте к делу. где она?  
  
Лебедев спокойно посмотрел на Чехова и выпустил дым.  
  
– _Eyio ne naschlii._  
– она не найдена.  
  
Чехов подождал.  
  
– _Oni otrezali yei golovu._  
– они отрезали ей голову.  
  
– Твою мать, – выдохнул Джим.  
  
– _A telo?_  
– а тело?  
— _V pepel._  
– зола.   
  
Они продолжали курить, сигареты медленно превращались в окурки. Лебедев стряхивал пепел на стол, на пол. Чехов время от времени постукивал сигаретой о край стола. На его лице ничего не было написано.  
– Думаете, он рассказал правду, сэр?   
– Да. Да, Джотто, я думаю, он сказал правду. – Джим закрыл глаза.   
Лебедев начал четвертую сигарету. Чехов стряхнул свой окурок на стол.  
  
– _Pochemu vui ranshe nye skazali, esli ona uzhe buila ubyta?_  
— почему вы не сказали раньше, если она была убита?  
  
– _Oni bui poverili moim slovam?_  
— они бы поверили моим словам?  
  
Чехов пожал плечами.  
  
– _Nu, buivayet i tak._  
— ну, такое случается.   
  
Лебедев кивнул.  
  
 _– Horoshiye cigaretki._  
– хорошие сигареты.  
  
Чехов улыбнулся, забрал зажигалку, оставив сигареты Лебедеву, и вышел из комнаты. Когда он присоединился к нам, от него пахло дымом.  
Никто не знал, что сказать.  
– Думаешь, это правда? – снова спросил Джотто.  
– У него нет причины лгать, – лейтенант пожал плечами.  
Нийота пристально смотрела на Чехова, словно заново его оценивая.  
– Ты хорошо поработал. В следующий раз просто отправим тебя беседовать со всеми, кто попадет к нам, – сказал небрежно Джим, сверля его глазами.  
– Это не сработает с другими, кэптен, – Чехов усмехнулся. – Мне просто повезло.  
– Это то самое везение, с которым ты обставляешь всех в покер? – поддразнила Нийота.  
– _Mozhet buit._  
Сулу ткнул Павла.  
– Нам пора идти. Гамма-смена начнется через полчаса.  
– _Da_. Вам еще что-нибудь нужно, кептен?  
– Нет, мы здесь закончили. Мы свяжемся, если что-то понадобится. Кстати, раз вы здесь, просчитайте курс на звездную базу 11. Первая приказала оправляться туда, думаю, чтобы встретиться с лейтенантом Шоу.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Ухура, отправь сообщение в штаб, хорошо? Обо всем этом.  
– Вы думаете, мы не получим от Лебедева больше никакой информации, капитан?  
– Сомневаюсь, что мы еще что-то узнаем. Сейчас нам стоит сконцентрироваться на разруливании проблем. У нас есть преступники.  
– Вы планируете отправить их на планету для дознания?  
– Плохая идея. Мы оставим их здесь, так безопаснее.  
– Безопаснее, сэр? – Джотто удивленно поднял брови.  
– Для арестованных. Обезглавить и сжечь тело коронованной принцессы – да их просто прирежут во сне. Нет, мы продержим их здесь, пока я не буду уверен, что этих ребят не запрут в хорошо охраняемом помещении.  
– Понятно, сэр. Я сделаю график дежурств для охраны.  
– Спасибо. Забери с собой Лебедева, раз уж ты здесь.  
Все отправились по рабочим делам. Джим посмотрел вслед Лебедеву, которого увели из комнаты допросов в его камеру, после чего продолжил смотреть на пустую комнату.  
– Моя команда полна сюрпризов.  
Я встал рядом с ним.  
– Думаешь, я должен с ним поговорить?  
– Я уже устал слушать, как Чехов жалуется, что никто не играет с ним в покер. Его удачливость стала ему помехой.  
Джим улыбнулся. И поцеловал меня.  
– Капитан…  
– Я знаю, знаю. Самоконтроль. Моя каюта или твоя сегодня вечером?  
– Твоя.  
Джим снова меня поцеловал.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Ладно, ладно. Я больше не буду. Куда тебе нужно?  
– В лабораторию.  
– А мне на мостик. Найди мне старшину или еще кого, чтобы убрать бардак, который оставил Чехов, и потом пойдем.


	154. Сексуальные действия и настоящий секс. Постельные разговоры.

– Я раньше курил.  
Мы с Джимом обнаженные и не спящие в его постели. Его рука запуталась в моих волосах.  
– Просто ради прикола. Когда был подростком и мотался между разными приемными домами. Я достаточно быстро бросил. Сигареты дорогие. А в некоторых местах просто запрещены.  
– Последнее никогда тебя не останавливало, Джим.  
Он рассмеялся полно и звонко и стал целовать меня вдоль линии челюсти.  
– А знаешь, что еще запрещено?  
– Возможно, 46 процентов сексуальных позиций, которые мы перепробовали за последние смены. И ты слишком заметно этому радуешься.  
– Не моя вина, что ты такой чертовски гибкий. И официально в Федерации они не запрещены.  
– Только в некоторых федеральных колониях, я знаю. И ты продолжаешь получать от этого факта извращенное удовольствие.  
– Всегда удивлялся, как, черт побери, они смогли принять подобные законы. Ну не поставят же они камеры, чтобы следить, все ли занимаются этим «правильным» способом.  
– Не думаю, что эти законы были приняты, чтобы заставить кого-то им следовать. Это скорее декларация морали, призванная показать, что те, кто вступает в подобные сексуальные практики, не только извращены и нездоровы, но и нарушают закон. Это попытка диктовать нормы индивидуального поведения.  
Джим застонал.  
– Может не будем обсуждать общество, мораль, законы и прочее сразу после секса?  
– Тебе не интересна тема?  
– Интересна. Но прямо сейчас у меня есть кое-что поинтереснее.  
– Не стоило рассказывать тебе, что вулканцы не устают. Ты постоянно используешь этот факт для своей пользы.  
– Для своей пользы? Эй, я отдаю столько же, сколько получаю.  
– Именно. Однако я должен отметить, что хотя я и не нуждаюсь во сне, тебе он требуется. Ты не можешь выходить в смену на одной силе воли и нескольких чашках кофе.  
– Спок, – Джим стал спускаться поцелуями вниз по моему животу.  
– И как твой первый офицер, мой долг позаботиться, чтобы твои действия и решения не оказали негативного влияния на команду.  
– Спок, заткнись, я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить.  
– Я в курсе, капитан. Но должен так же отметить, что доктор Маккой достанет нас обоих, если вы появитесь на службе после только двух часов сна.  
Джим усмехнулся.  
– Все настроение испортил.  
– Тебе нужно поспать, Джим.  
– Я не устал.  
Я приподнял брови, затем пришпилил Джима к кровати за предплечья.  
– Как любит говорить лейтенант Чехов: «Ай кен ду зет».   
Джим рассмеялся.


	155. Сексуальные действия и настоящий секс. Исследование.

– Спок? Ненавижу, что приходится тебе это говорить, но ты совершенно отстойно работаешь ртом. Не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Мои брови взлетели вверх.  
– Ты находишь этот опыт неприятным.  
– Хм, ну, в общем-то, да.  
– И звуки, которые ты издавал, были искусственными или вымученными, а не спонтанными.  
– Вроде того. Слушай, ничего страшного, я вправду не хотел тебя обидеть. Но, в общем, все так.  
По непонятной причине я был крайне оскорблен утверждением Джима, как формой, так и содержанием. Я никогда не делаю что-то «отстойно». Но у Джима иное мнение.  
– Очень хорошо. Благодарю, что поставил меня в известность.  
– Спок, да ладно, не заводись…  
– Если позволите, капитан, в лаборатории меня ждет важный эксперимент.  
Я вышел из каюты Джима.  
И направился в лабораторию. Я не собирался обращать внимания на оценку, данную Джимом моим сексуальным умениям, но его высказывание не выходило из головы. Тогда я развернулся в коридоре и пошел в мою каюту. Я включил компьютер и позаботился спрятать мой адрес, а также добавил дополнительные средства безопасности, прежде чем приступить к поиску.  
Я напечатал «оральный секс земной» в разных вариациях и получил несколько статей из сети. Следующие четыре часа я читал все, что нашел на эту тему. Я изучал диаграммы, делал пометки, открыл несколько техник, о которых, как я полагал, Джим не имеет понятия. Иначе говоря, он еще не испробовал их на мне. Я прочел все, и к моменту, когда закончил, счел, что теоретически я вполне опытен для «работы ртом».  
Но теории могут быть подтверждены только конкретным результатом. Наука диктует, что только те результаты верны, которые могут быть получены многократно. Я должен был протестировать новообретенные знания на Джиме как минимум трижды, прежде, чем мог бы признать себя действительно опытным.  
После нашей смены я оказался в его каюте, целуя Джима немного более жестко, чем обычно. До крови. Джим не возражал. Более того, он только сильнее возбудился.  
В статьях говорилось, что намерение очень важно, и что оно в свою очередь влияет на качество опыта партнера. Мое намерение было простым.  
Заставить Джима просить.  
Я заставил его пережить, возможно, самую мучительную сессию орального секса за всю жизнь. Мой тайминг был идеален – я знал совершенно точно, когда сосать, когда прижать, когда целовать или облизывать, я совершенно точно выбирал момент, когда отступить, заставив его стонать, идеально использовал язык, чтобы стимулировать его. Результат оказался удовлетворительным. Его бедра вздрагивали, спина выгибалась, пока Джим ловил ртом воздух, зависший между экстазом и его ожиданием.  
– Спок, – простонал он, – Блядь, пожалуйста.  
Я не обращал внимания. Через сорок секунд Джим больше не мог этого выносить.  
– Ты, чертов вулканский ублюдок, прекрати, блядь, ходить кругами и дай мне кончить или я, твою мать, отдам тебя под трибунал!  
Я мучил его еще двадцать секунд, затем исполнил просьбу.  
Когда оргазм Джима закончился, он открыл глаза и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на меня.  
Я выразительно посмотрел в ответ.  
– Скажи это.  
– Охрененно. Ты охрененно работаешь ртом, – он поцеловал меня. – Счастлив?  
Я приподнял бровь.  
– Твой ответ удовлетворительный. Однако, как ученый, прежде, чем прийти к какому-то заключению, я должен увериться, что результат воспроизводим.  
Джим застонал.  
– Меня поимели. Меня так хорошо поимели.  
– Подтверждаю.


	156. Машина судного дня. Перезагрузка.

– Сигнал о помощи поступил из одной из солнечных систем сектора.  
– Можете определить точнее, лейтенант Палмер?  
– Нет. Сигнал был очень искажен, все, что нам удалось разобрать, это название «Констелейшен», после чего сигнал был потерян.  
Джим нахмурился, сведя брови.  
– Кирк Ухуре.  
Ответа не было.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, – он подождал.  
– Капитан, лейтенант Ухура в данный момент…  
– Джим? – хриплый после сна голос Ухуры раздался через комм. – Что-то случилось?  
– Жду вас на мостике, лейтенант. Ты нужна мне здесь.  
– Дай мне пять минут и дозу кофеина. Отбой.  
– Лейтенант Палмер, вызовите лейтенанта Чехова к навигационному пульту.  
– Сэр, мы находимся на границе системы Л-370, но я не могу определить, где она, – отчитался Сулу.  
– Капитан, сенсоры показывают, что вся эта система уничтожена. Ничего не осталось, кроме пыли и астероидов.  
– А звезда? С ней ничего не случилось?   
– Она на месте.  
Джим посмотрел на внешний экран.  
– Почему это так похоже на дежавю? Уничтоженный корабль, исчезнувшие планеты, никого вокруг на световые годы. Вы уверены, что тут не было какого-нибудь космического шторма, прорыва в пространственно-временном континууме? Все проверено?  
– Подтверждаю, но факт остается фактом, сенсоры показывают, что на месте семи планет, отмеченных на картах «Республикой» в прошлом году, остались одни обломки.  
– Сулу, продолжайте поиск.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Спок, пусть твои научники займутся этим. Мне нужны ответы.  
  
***   
– Входим в систему Л-374, сэр. Сканеры регистрируют ранее обнаруженные признаки разрушения.  
– Ничего нового о «Констелейшен»?  
– Ничего на моих экранах.  
– Ухура, вы что-нибудь поймали?  
– Капитан, две ближайшие к звезде планеты, очевидно, остались целы. Поступают данные об их состоянии.  
– Сэр, перехвачен корабельный сигнал бедствия.  
– «Констелейшен»?   
Нийота кивнула.  
– Я пытаюсь вызывать их, но это автоматический сигнал. Ответа нет.  
– На радарах, капитан. По конфигурации – корабль, дрейфующий в космосе. Энергетическая выработка крайне низкая, заметны серьезные повреждения.  
– Выведите изображение на экран. Сулу, курс на сближение.  
– Возможно, что «Констелейшен» поврежден той же силой, что уничтожила эту систему.  
Джим внимательно рассматривал изображение корабля.  
– Дайте увеличение, фокусировка на повреждениях варповых двигателей.  
– Что вы ищете, кэптен?  
– Свидетельства того, что это не то, о чем я думаю… Черт побери, – он ударил по кнопке красной тревоги. – На корабль напали. А мы сейчас легкая мишень. Сулу…   
– Все сенсоры собирают информацию о возможной немедленной угрозе. Оружейные команды на местах, фазерные батареи готовы к использованию.  
– Я по-прежнему не могу пробиться к «Констелейшен», сэр. Я получаю сигнал бедствия, но что-то увеличивает подпространственные помехи.  
– Насколько сильно?  
– Они почти блокируют сигнал.  
– Продолжайте пытаться. Спок, сделай мне анализ состояния корабля.  
– Все силовые установки уничтожены, резервные батареи работают на очень низкой мощности, система жизнеобеспечения тоже функционирует на минимуме. Уровень радиации в пределах нормы. Мостик поврежден и, судя по всему, пуст. В остальных частях корабля условия пригодны для жизни, но сканеры показывают, что на борту никого нет.  
– Никого? Куда, черт возьми, они все подевались?  
– Все спасательные капсулы и шаттлы отсутствуют.  
– Ухура, какие-нибудь сигналы от шаттлов?  
– Ничего, сэр.  
– Сулу?  
– Сканеры ничего не фиксируют. Если бы были выжившие, мы бы увидели их на сканерах или поймали их передачи, сэр.  
– Возможно, они на одной из этих двух планет.  
– Маловероятно, лейтенант Чехов. Поверхность ближайшей к звезде планеты большей частью представляет расплавленную лаву. Атмосфера второй ядовита для любой формы органической жизни. Система жизнеобеспечения шаттлов не в состоянии поддерживать необходимые условия так долго. Это, и близость звезды делает выживание маловероятным.  
– Все равно просканируйте планеты. Возможно, кому-нибудь из них удалось оставить шаттлы на орбите. Я бы попробовал это.  
– Я уже проверил, капитан, но проверю еще раз. – Сулу уже перенастраивал сканеры.  
– Чехов, может быть такое, что шаттл использует планеты как слепое пятно? Если они были атакованы, это имеет смысл.  
– Я делаю расчеты, кэптен.  
– Хорошо, перевожу корабль на желтую тревогу. На борту «Констелейшен» безопасно? Система жизнеобеспечения не откажет внезапно?  
– Подтверждаю.  
– Кирк Скотти.  
– Скотти слушает, капитан.  
– Скотти, собери команду ремонтников и встречайте меня в транспортаторной через двадцать минут. Мы поднимемся на борт «Констелейшен» и посмотрим, сможем ли мы ее спасти.  
– Есть, сэр. Это не демонтажная миссия, капитан?  
– Надеюсь, нет. Конец связи. Спок, корабль ваш. Держите меня в курсе, если найдете что-нибудь.  
– Пост принял.  
  
***   
– Спок, кто в медотсеке?  
– Смена доктора Маккоя.  
– Мы обнаружили выжившего. Коммодор Рамеш Дандекар. Похоже, он в шоке. Что бы на них ни напало, оно изрядно их потрепало. На корабле полный бардак. Скотти говорит, что хуже этого ничего не видел. Варповый двигатель вырубился, но он думает, что сможет запустить импульсники. Батареи фазеров тоже на нуле.  
– Вы телепортируетесь на борт вместе с коммодором, капитан?  
– Да. Скажи Боунзу, что я сейчас буду. Тебе тоже стоит спуститься в медотсек – мне нужны ответы. Дандекар ничего не говорит.  
– Слушаюсь. Спок транспортаторной. Поднимите капитана и коммодора на «Энтерпрайз». Лейтенант Ухура, я буду в медотсеке вместе с капитаном. Мостик ваш.  
  
***  
– Полегче с ним. Он в состоянии шока, – предупредил доктор Маккой, проверяя состояние коммодора Дандекара с помощью трикодера. Нахмурившись над полученными данными и выругавшись про себя, он взял гипоспрей и отмерил нужную дозу.  
– Ты и твой знаменитый гипо.  
– Заткнись, Джим, – сказал Леонард, вводя лекарство.  
Лекарство явно подействовала, так как коммодор начал выходить из ступора.  
– Коммодор? Коммодор Рамеш Дандекар? Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Что… что случилось? Где я?  
– Вы на корабле «Энтерпрайз» под командованием капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка, – Леонард показал на Джима. – А это его первый офицер, коммандер Спок.  
– Мой корабль? Команда?  
– Мы надеялись, что вы сможете рассказать нам, что случилось с вашим кораблем и командой, коммодор.  
– Эта… это, оно… Напало.   
Джим наклонился вперед.  
– Кто напал? Что это было? Вы можете это описать? Вы помните показания сканеров, сенсоров?  
Коммодор покачал головой, закрыв лицо руками.  
– Ухура медотсеку, капитан там?  
– Кирк слушает. В чем дело.  
– Скотти обнаружил копию журналов коммодора, сэр. Он переслал их. Я подумала, вы захотите ознакомиться, сэр.  
– Переправь их на терминал Боунза, я прослушаю их здесь.  
– Сделано.  
– Спасибо, лейтенант. Сулу или Чехов что-нибудь обнаружили?  
– Ничего сэр, ни следа выживших.  
Джим взглянул на коммодора, мускулы на его челюсти напряглись.  
– Хорошо. Конец связи, – он включил проигрывание записей на терминале.  
«Дневник коммодора, звездная дата 4202.1. Очень сильные помехи в подпространстве не позволяют нам связаться со Звездным флотом и сообщить им об уничтоженных солнечных системах, которые мы обнаружили. Мы входим в систему Л-374. Офицер по науке Масада докладывает, что четвертая планета разрушается. Мы собираемся узнать, что происходит».  
  
  
– Мы пытались связаться со Звездным флотом. Никто нас не слышал. Никто! Мы пытались бежать. Эта вещь… она! – Коммодор начал задыхаться.  
Леонард ввел ему еще одну дозу.  
– Коммодор, что случилось с командой?  
– Джим, дай ему секунду! Ради бога, отойди и дай человеку передохнуть!  
– У меня нет времени, Боунз. Где-то в галактике находится нечто, уничтожающее планеты и корабли, и я должен знать, что случилось, прежде чем оно ударит по следующей звездной системе или по нам. Нам повезло, что ни одна из уничтоженных планет этой системы не была обитаема. Так что, коммодор, при всем уважении, что случилось с вашей командой?  
– Эвакуация. Я приказал эвакуироваться. Мы были мертвы. Без энергии, с бесполезными фазерами. Я остался последним. Капитан всегда покидает корабль последний. Так ведь и должно быть, правильно?  
Джим напрягся, но ничего не сказал. Коммодор Дандекар продолжил.  
– Большая часть высадилась на третьей планете. Там можно было дождаться помощи.  
– Третья планета? – Леонард нахмурился.  
– Оно ударило снова. И снова. Они были там, а я здесь на сломанном корабле. А оно опять ударило.  
– Что ударило? Кто атаковал вас, о чем вы говорите?  
– Говорят, дьявола нет, капитан, но он реален. Прямо из ада, я видел его! Прямо из ада!  
– Коммодор, успокойтесь. Я не могу продолжать вкалывать вам лекарство. Дышите.  
– Здесь нет третьей планеты, – Джим выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Думаете, я не знаю? Она была там, была, но ее больше нет. Я видел этого монстра и шаттлы, пытающиеся улететь. Четыреста человек одновременно сообщали свои статусы, и вдруг – тишина. Крики и статика. Несколько звали на помощь, но я не мог помочь! Я не мог!  
Коммодор зарыдал.  
– Ухура медотсеку.  
– Кирк слушает. Это может подождать?  
– Скотти подготовил полный отчет о структурных повреждениях «Констелейшен». Хотите, чтобы я подержала его на линии?  
– Нет. Это нужно услышать. Включай его.  
– Капитан, это Скотт.  
– Выкладывай. Есть хорошие новости?  
– Есть несколько не слишком плохих новостей. Мы провели полную проверку корабля. Это невероятно – дефлекторы просто надорвались, отражая последний удар, и отключились. Что-то проломилось насквозь и вырубило генераторы. Как по мне, похоже, что антиматерия в варповом приводе просто была дезактивирована.  
– Дезактивирована? Как такое вообще возможно?  
– Ну, мы тут с ребятами думаем, что если сделать энергетическое поле с определенными подавляющими параметрами, это может сработать. Вероятно.  
– Капитан, это бы объяснило большое количество помех в подпространстве.  
– Да, все сходится.  
– Все сходится? Скотти, это самая большая псевдонаучная фигня, что выходила у тебя изо рта.  
– Ну, лучше мы ничего пока не придумали. У меня даже намека на идею нет, что это еще может быть. Я сообщу новости сразу, как они появятся. Конец связи.  
– Почему никто не может дать мне точную информацию об этой штуке?  
– Если бы вы видели ее, вы бы поняли. – Голос коммодор Дандекар звучал нервно, глаза бегали. – Оно все целиком – оружие. Должно быть.  
– Как красная материя?  
– Нет. Даже не близко. Оно огромное.  
– Корабль? Пилотируемый?   
– Нет, насколько мне кажется. Оно не было похоже ни на что, виденное мною раньше. Больше чем «Нарада», наверное. У него отверстие впереди, в которое может войти дюжина кораблей. Оно уничтожает планеты чем-то вроде энергетического луча, разрушая их в пыль, и поглощает обломки.  
– Возможно, это организм? Что-то живее? Чужая форма жизни, питающаяся планетами?  
– Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю. Мы увидели это у четвертой планеты, когда оно уничтожало ее. Сенсоры захлебнулись данными об антипротонах и нейторониуме. Луч – кажется невозможным, но это были чистые антипротоны.  
– Чистые? – У Джима удивленно распахнулись глаза.  
– Абсолютно. Луч входил в планету как в масло.  
– Черт.  
– Коммодор, вы упомянули нейтрониум.  
– Оно покрыто твердой оболочкой из нейтрониума толщиной в несколько километров. Наши фазеры его даже не поцарапали, хотя мы опустошили все резервы энергии. Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Кто бы ни сделал это, оно должно было быть неуязвимым.  
– Где-то наверняка есть слабость. Не бывает неуязвимых вещей. Сканеры не нашли никакого слабого места?  
– Ничего. Единственное место, не покрытое нейтрониумом, это отверстие впереди, но оттуда исходил луч антипротонов. Мы выстрелили фотонными торпедами, но луч их уничтожил. Но, – коммодор нахмурился, – несколько все же попали внутрь. Масада сообщил о небольшом зафиксированном падении энергии, как если бы мы нанесли небольшой урон.  
– Вы уверены?   
Коммодор осел в кресле.   
– Нет. Показания исчезли сразу после поглощения третьей планты, словно оно перезарядилось.  
–Ухура лазарету.  
– Да? Что-то новое?  
– Капитан, мы не можем связаться с командованием флота из-за сильных подпространственных помех. Моя команда пытается это исправить. Чехов и научный отдел проводят дополнительные анализы информации, полученной с «Констелейшен».  
– Кэптен, это удивительная штука. Гигантское автоматическое оружие, и, если я правильно просчитал, оно нарушает чуть ли не все законы физики. Мы думаем, что оно грызет планеты как печеньки, всасывает обломки локальным силовым полем и использует их как топливо.  
– То есть самое обычное огромное неостанавливаемое самоподдерживающееся оружие, с которым мы каждый день сталкиваемся.  
– Da, кэптен. Tochno, – ответил Чехов, очевидно развлекаясь.  
– Рад, что вселенная не сильно любит разнообразие. Представить не могу, что бы мы делали, если, к примеру, нам пришлось столкнуться с самым обычным оружием массового поражения.  
– Думаю, мы бы умерли со скуки, сэр.  
– Она не дает нам расслабиться, – добавил Сулу.  
На мостике раздались смешки.  
Экран переключился на Нийоту. Она показала несколько графиков в быстрой последовательности и несколько страниц расчетов.   
– Это для Спока. Вы все видели?  
Я кивнул, проверяя изображения в памяти, собирая данные и обрабатывая их.  
– Что это?  
– Это отчеты, которые я получила из научного отдела. Они надеются, что Спок сможет собрать все месте и сделать выводы. Шутки в сторону, капитан, это выглядит очень серьезно.  
– Более чем. – Данные заняли нужные места в разуме. – Я просчитал путь объекта, используя предоставленную лейтенантом информацию. Судя по отмеченным в звездных картах данным, объект прибыл из другой галактики.  
– А как же галактический барьер? Ладно, не важно, предположительная траектория его перемещения?  
– Трудно предсказать. Однако если объект продолжить следовать текущим курсом, он окажется в наиболее плотно населенном секторе нашей галактики.  
Повисло молчание.  
Джим прокашлялся.  
– Как я сказал, просто здорово, что вселенная не слишком любит разнообразие.  
– Или мы бы уже были мертвы, – откликнулся Сулу.  
Напряжение рассеялось.  
– Ну, хорошо. Держите меня в курсе. Никому не расслабляться. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Конец связи.  
– Джим, ты когда-нибудь слышал о машине судного дня?  
– Нет, но название говорит само за себя.  
– Вот это оно самое.  
– О, оставьте ваши теории! Эта вещь на пути в центр нашей галактики! Что вы собираетесь с этим делать, Кирк?  
– Спокойнее, коммодор. Спок, какова вероятность, что это оружие вернется, чтобы закончить с оставшимися двумя планетами?  
– Минимальная. Я полагаю, что оно двигается к следующей точке, к ригелианской системе.  
– Время прибытия?  
– Неизвестно. Мы не знаем ни его текущее положение, ни скорость объекта.  
– Ясно. Я собираюсь вернуться на корабль коммодора Дандекара и кое-что проверить. Затем я вернусь и хочу услышать все наши варианты.   
– Принято.  
– Я должен вернуться на мой корабль.  
– Коммодор, вы остаетесь здесь. Вы не в том состоянии, чтобы куда-то идти. Мне еще нужно провести несколько тестов и отследить симптомы. Вы едвы вышли из глубокого эмоционального шока.  
– Я в порядке. Дайте мне вернуться на корабль, я не оставлю ее там…  
– Мы не собираемся бросать «Констелейшен». Импульсные двигатели все еще работают. Я поговорю со Скотти, и посмотрим, что можно сделать, чтобы взять ее на буксир.  
– Я…  
– Коммодр, вы хотите, чтобы я использовал свое право начальника медслужбы, чтобы удержать вас здесь?  
– Просто… – коммодор отвел взгляд. – Я никогда не терял командование раньше. За все мои годы на службе.  
Леонард положил руку на плечо коммодора.  
– Капитан справится со своей работой. А вы сидите смирно и дайте мне делать мою. – Он повернулся к нам. – Джим, Спок, вам лучшей уйти. У меня все под контролем.  
– Мы сделаем все возможное, коммодор.  
***   
Мы перед транспортаторной, и меня одолевает нехорошее предчувствие. Я останавливаю Джима. Он смотрит на меня.  
– Джим, я…  
Он твердо сжимает мои плечи, и дистанция между нами немного меньше, чем приемлемо.  
– Не беспокойся. Все получится.  
Я киваю.  
– Будь осторожен.  
– Я? – он улыбается. – Ни за что.  
Он поднимается на платформу и кивает лейтенанту Кайлу.  
– Включайте.  
Я возвращаюсь на мостик.


	157. Машина судного дня. Красная тревога.

Красная тревога.  
– Спок, что происходит? Что случилось с моим кораблем?  
– Сенсоры «Констелейшен» не функционируют?  
– Нет. Мы тут слепы. Оно появилось, да?  
– Объект напал на нас неожиданно, капитан, но лейтенанту Сулу удается поддерживать приемлемую дистанцию.  
– Что-нибудь новое о планетарном убийце? Или все так, как описал коммодор Дандекар?  
– Наши сканеры подтверждают версию коммодора. Внешний слой из нейтониума настолько толстый, что наши сенсоры не могут через него пробиться, чтобы собрать информацию о внутреннем устройстве.  
– Тебе не кажется, что оно живое? Или управляемое? Возможно, запрограммированное? Чехов сказал, это может быть автомат – что-нибудь подтверждает его теорию?  
– У меня нет окончательного ответа ни на один из этих вопросов. Все три варианта возможны, и они не взаимоисключающие.  
– Сулу?  
– Мы более маневренны, но эта штука медленно нас нагоняет. Думаю, у нее что-то вроде конверсионного двигателя.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Что она превращает любую планетарную материю в энергию и перемещается в следующую солнечную систему как можно быстрее, пока у нее есть запас. По крайней мере, так это выглядит на моих сканерах.  
– Капитан, если это робот, может быть, мы сможем его дезактивировать?  
– Что думаешь Спок? Мне кажется, Ухура права.  
– Я не стану утверждать, что это невозможно, сэр. Доктор Шайсвольф выдвинула гипотезу, что оружие использует определенную форму энергии. Она считает, что энергия, производимая нашими гондолами, привлекает эту машину, и поэтому она следует за нами. Я очень уважаю умения лейтенанта Сулу как пилота, но сомневаюсь, что мы сможем приблизиться достаточно близко и не быть атакованными.  
– И это не говоря о нейтрониумной защите этого oruzhiya. Она делает крайне сложным поиск и доступ к любой системе контроля. Если такая вообще существует. Может быть, это автопилот без кнопки отключения.  
– Предположение лейтенанта Чехова вполне вероятно, учитывая версию доктора Маккоя о машине судного дня.   
– Знаете, может быть, нам даже не нужно атаковать, – задумчиво произнес Скотти.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Если эта штуковина пришла из соседней системы, но гоняется за энергией, может быть, мы можем привлечь ее внимание и бегать по кругу. Заставить ее израсходовать все топливо.  
– Было бы здорово, Скотти, но она вообще-то быстрее нас. И у нас топливо кончится раньше, – откликнулся Сулу.  
– Ваше предположение также не учитывает возможность существования механизма, который переключает некоторые запрограммированные компоненты, когда уровень топлива низкий. Она может проигнорировать нас и отправиться дальше к Ригелю.   
– Подобное «если»-кольцо элементарно запрограммировать, и оно чертовски удобно. Я бы поставил такое ограничение, если бы строил самоподдерживающуюся машину судного дня. Плюс, это совпадает с общим настроем, с общей идеей.  
– Что вы предлагаете нам делать, капитан?  
– Ну, я со Скотти здесь. Для начала опустите щиты ненадолго, чтобы поднять нас и команду на борт. Сулу, сохраняй дистанцию.  
– Пытаюсь, капитан. Необходимость удерживать «Констелейшен» на буксире не упрощает задачу.  
– Транспортаторная, будьте готовы поднять ремонтную команду.  
– Готовы, сэр.  
  
Хаос.  
  
Все на мостике пришло в движение.  
– Капитан Кирк, прием…  
– Щиты на 86 процентов, сэр…  
– Энергетический удар из оружия…  
– Сканирую все сектора…  
– Отчеты о повреждения, все станции…  
– Транспортаторная мостику…  
– Спок, что, черт возьми, у вас происходит? Есть раненые?  
– Маневр уклонения, лейтенант Сулу.  
– Мы потеряли «Констелейшен», сэр.  
– Транспортаторная коммандеру Споку, транспортаторная коммандеру Споку.  
– Спок слушает, лейтенант Кайл.  
– Транспортатор не работает. Оцениваем ущерб. Мы еще никого не перемещали, так что вся команда в целости на «Констелейшен».  
– Вас понял.  
– Сэр, системы связи пострадали. Мы не можем пробиться через помехи.  
– Ожидаемое время ремонта?  
– Неизвестно, сэр.  
– Отчеты по всем секторам.  
– Жертв нет, инженерная передает, что варповые и импульсные двигатели не пострадали.  
  
На мостике появился коммодор Дандекар, следом за ним вошел доктор Маккой.  
– Коммандер Спок. Статус.  
– Вы с ума сошли?! Вы еще не прошли психологические тесты, и я вовсе не допускал вас к службе!  
– Это экстренная ситуация, доктор. А теперь, коммандер, доложите обстановку на корабле.  
Я приподнял бровь в ответ на повелительный тон коммодора. Кое-кто из команды на мостике посмотрел на него недоверчиво.  
– Это оружие выпустило энергетический луч – анализ показывает, что это не чистые антипротоны, следовательно, у объекта есть разные возможности для атаки. Импульсные и варповые двигатели в порядке, транспортаторы и связь ремонтируются. Можно сказать, что случайности выстроились в удобную для нас последовательность.  
– В переводе с вулканского на стандарт, нам повезло.  
– Я именно так и сказал, доктор.  
– Нам чертовски повезло. Эта штуковина разворачивается, сэр, и ложится на курс к Ригелю, – сказал Сулу, не снимая рук с кнопок управления.  
– Сэр, полагаю, оно запрограммировано игнорировать объекты меньше определенного размера. Две внутренние планеты системы Л-374 определенно меньше его стандарта, и поэтому они остались целы.  
– Ваша гипотеза заслуживает внимания, лейтенант Ухура. Лейтенант Сулу, сохраняйте удобную дистанцию и круговым курсом возвращайтесь забрать капитана. Лейтенант Чехов, высчитайте курс объекта. Лейтенант Ухура, вы можете сообщить Звездному флоту о происходящем?  
– Нет, сэр. Мы все еще ремонтируем системы и проводим рекалибровку, на это уйдет время.  
– Вы не можете позволить этой машине добраться до Ригеля! Миллионы невинных людей погибнут!  
– Я в курсе населенности системы Ригеля, коммодор. Но у нас только один корабль. Наши дефлекторы повреждены, подпространственные передатчики не функционируют. Мы понятия не имеем, как можно отключить это оружие – если оно вообще может быть выключено. Без плана любые действия, любые атаки будут бессмысленными и суицидальными. Наш долг в первую очередь выжить и найти возможность оповестить командование Звездного флота.  
– Это будет повторение Вулкана!  
На мостике все замолчали, только приборы продолжали издавать сигналы.  
– Я прекрасно осведомлен об обстоятельствах уничтожения Вулкана.  
– А помните ли вы, что наша первая задача – защищать жизни и безопасность планет Федерации? Или вы посмеете отрицать?  
– Нет. Однако в данный момент я командую кораблем, и мы вернемся за капитаном Кирком и главным инженером лейтенантом-коммандером Скоттом, затем обсудим доступные возможности. Лейтенант Сулу, проложите прямой курс к «Констелейшен».  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Отставить, рулевой. Поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, и полный вперед. Мы должны перехватить эту машину, пока она не добралась до Ригеля.  
– Исполняйте мой последний приказ, лейтенант Сулу. Доктор Маккой, как я понимаю, вашему пациенту нужно пройти психологические тесты в медотсеке.  
– Мистер Спок, я официально уведомляю вас, что пользуясь званием коммодора Звездного флота, беру на себя командование «Энтерпрайз».  
– Глава медицинского отдела корабля не объявлял вас годным к службе, его право в данном случае превалирует.  
– В уставе Звездного флота прямо говорится, что в чрезвычайной ситуации старший по званию офицер на корабле может отстранить капитана или исполняющего обязанности капитана от должности. Это чрезвычайная ситуация, и я в полном праве забрать командование.  
– Старший по званию командующий офицер корабля может отстранить капитана от должности в случае, если капитан показывает явную неспособность принимать решения, если его решения ошибочны, если он представляет опасность для себя и для благополучия корабля.  
– Ваши решения ошибочные! Я забираю командование кораблем, а если вы продолжите спорить со мной, на первой же звездной базе я обвиню вас в нарушении субординации и потребую трибунала.  
– А теперь послушайте меня, коммодор, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить, что вы рассуждаете неразумно. Я три раза вводил вам лекарства, пока вы были в шоке…  
– Каждую секунду, пока вы оспариваете мое право, это оружие приближается к Ригелю. Любой будет в состоянии шока после того, как увидит такое, но это в прошлом, потому что я должен выполнять мой долг перед Федерацией. Вся ваша команда забыла, что наша первая задача как офицеров Звездного флота – это нужды Федерации, не капитана, не коммандера, но Объединенной Федерации планет. К ее авторитету я взываю и требую повиновения.  
– У вас есть право действовать подобным образом, но я категорически не советую…  
– Вы явно дали это понять. Но эта вещь должна быть уничтожена, и это моя главная задача.  
– Вы уже пытались уничтожить ее, коммодор. В результате вы потеряли корабль и команду.  
– Теперь я лучше знаю эту машину. Мы были слишком далеко. На этот раз мы ударим всеми фазерами в упор и заткнем ей глотку.  
– Вы не можете знать, будет ли подобная стратегия успешной. Одному кораблю не под силу справиться с этой машиной.  
– Коммандер Спок, довольно. Вы освобождены от командования. Не заставляйте меня освобождать вас еще и от службы.  
Я посмотрел на коммодора, затем встал из капитанского кресла, чтобы вернуться к научной станции. Леонард последовал за мной.  
– Ты не можешь ему это позволить, Спок! – Доктор был готов взорваться.  
– Доктор, вы переходите границы, – резко произнес Дандекар.  
– Как и вы! – бросил Леонард. – Сэр.  
Я сосредоточился на сенсорах и данных, появившихся передо мной, пытаясь найти способ, с помощью которого мы могли бы уничтожить смертельную машину.  
– Ну, Спок? – прошипел доктор.  
– К сожалению, приказ 104 секция «Б» параграф 1 устава Звездного флота не оставляет мне альтернативы.  
– К черту уставы! Нет более идиотской идеи, чем заигрывать с машиной смерти! Ты не можешь позволить ему забрать командование, когда знаешь, что он не прав!  
– Ирония в том, доктор, что именно по этой причине коммодор Дандекар отстранил меня от командования.  
– Иди к дьяволу.  
– Доктор, вам известен порядок. Если вы можете объявить коммодора Дандекара негодным к службе по медицинским или психологическим показаниями, я смогу отстранить его согласно разделу С. Учитывая текущие обстоятельства, ваше свидетельство должно быть абсолютно четким, и если ваше решение когда-либо будет подвергнуто анализу, с вас спросят медицинские записи в качестве доказательства.  
– Ты отлично знаешь, что у меня не было времени провести полное обследование!  
– В таком случае ваше решение не будет признано действующим.  
– А что будет с Джимом? И Скотти?  
– Доктор, покиньте мостик. Я не хочу, чтобы вы побуждали присутствующих к бунту.  
– Спок, сделай что-нибудь!  
– Коммандер Спок знает свои обязанности, доктор. А вы?  
  
Доктор Маккой вышел, чуть ли не дымясь. Нийота посмотрела на меня понимающим взглядом. Я снова сконцентрировался на сканерах.  
– Полный вперед, рулевой. Курс 32 градуса отметка 10. Щиты, навигатор?  
– На полной мощности, коммодор, – ответил лейтенант Чехов сухим профессиональным голосом.  
– Фазеры?  
– Оружейная команда ожидает приказов, коммодор.  
– Подведите нас как можно ближе к отверстию, рулевой.  
– Паша, дай мне пятнадцать процентов на импульсных, остальное я сделаю на двигателях малой тяги.  
– О'кей, с удовольствием.  
– По моей команде. Три, два, один.  
Корабль подбросило.  
– Черт, уменьши импульс. Силовое поле этой штуки влияет на управление. Мы подходим слишком быстро.  
– Sdelal. Коммодор, щиты быстро падают, они не выдержат долго.  
– Коммодор, я категорически рекомендую немедленное отступление.  
– Рекомендация учтена, коммандер. Рулевой, оставайтесь на курсе. Фазеры в полной готовности. Цельтесь прямо в центр и стреляйте по моей команде.  
Руки Сулу двигались уверенно, не смотря на то, что корабль дергало и подкидывало.  
Затем все произошло одновременно.  
  
…руки Сулу двинулись по панели, словно он разгонял корабль…   
…без предупреждения, без каких-либо данных от сенсоров — машина выстрелила в нас…  
… Коммодор отдал приказ фазерам стрелять…   
… и ускорил корабль, уводя прочь от энергетического луча…  
… удар пришелся по уже слабым щитам, чистые антипротоны прошли насквозь…  
…сенсоры показали, что несколько выстрелов фазеров успешно попали внутрь…  
… как можно дальше от энергетического луча, прежде чем антипротоны могли бы попасть по кораблю и оставить нас в еще худшем состоянии, чем «Констелейшен»…  
… чистые антипротоны вызвали череду взрывов во внешнем корпусе.  
… успешные удары произошли внутри и показатели энергии оружия ощутимо уменьшились.  
  
– Что вы творите? – закричал коммодор на Сулу.  
– Сэр, если бы я не увел нас, мы все бы были мертвы, – ровным голосом ответил он.  
– Я не давал приказа – мы были в идеальной позиции для выстрела и могли окончательно уничтожить ее…  
– Она уничтожила бы нас первой…  
– Сэр, палуба семь докладывает о сбое питания в главных батареях, проводятся спасательные процедуры. Палуба три и четыре докладывает о больших потерях. Ремонтная бригада занимается герметизацией внутренних повреждений корпуса, – пробился голос Нийоты через хаос. – Инженеры докладывают, что варповые гондолы повреждены.  
Корабль сильно затрясло.  
– Коммодор, нас втягивает внутрь тягловым лучом. Мы должны сменить курс.  
– Стреляйте из фазеров!  
– У нас повреждения варпового двигателя. Если мы не оторвемся от тяглового луча в следующие шестьдесят секунд, то мы вообще не сможем это сделать.  
– Вы что, совсем не понимаете? Мы должны уничтожить это!  
– Это нелогично, сэр. Это самоубийство. Суицидальное поведение может быть доказательством того, что психологически вы не годны для командования. Если вы не прикажете сменить курс, я отстраню вас от командования на этом основании.  
– Сорок секунд, – отсчитывал Сулу.  
Коммодор Дандекар смотрел на экран.  
– Тридцать пять.  
– Сменить курс.  
– Паша, дай мне экстренный импульс. Все, что у тебя есть.  
– Это все, что есть.  
– Этого мало.  
– Где Скотти, когда он так нужен?  
– Инженеры делают все, что могут, ребята, – сказала Нийота, продолжая беспрерывно работать на своей станции.  
Корабль медленно затягивало внутрь.  
– Если мы выберемся живыми, обещаю, никогда больше не буду жаловаться на инженеров.  
– И сам выучишься на инженера? – предположил Сулу, не отрывая рук от контроллеров.  
Идея.  
– Стреляйте фотонными торпедами, лейтенант Сулу, – приказал я.  
– Здесь командую я!  
– Фотонные торпеды могут уменьшить энергетические резервы этого объекта, что ослабит тягловый луч и позволит нам освободиться. Кроме того, если мы отключим компенсаторные механизмы в момент выстрела торпедами, отдача даст кораблю дополнительный толчок и увеличит наши шансы. Лейтенант Ухура, свяжите меня с оружейной командой.  
– Сделано.  
– Это коммандер Спок. Отключите импульсные контроллеры на пушках фотонных торпед. Отстреливайте фотонные торпеды в направлении цели.  
Корабль сотрясался от каждого нового выстрела.  
– Лейтенант Чехов?  
– Мы балансируем на грани.  
– Всю энергию на двигатели, – приказал Дандекар.  
– Уже сделано, сэр. Мы по-прежнему не двигаемся, – откликнулся Сулу.  
– Может быть, провернуть тот же трюк, как сделал кэптен, когда мы пытались ускользнуть от сингулярности…  
– Лейтенант Чехов, я соглашусь на отстрел варпового двигателя только в самом крайнем случае. Конечно, это коммодору решать.  
Неожиданно мимо корабля в сторону отверстия машины судного дня пролетел какой-то объект. Тягловый луч исчез, и корабль отбросило. Лейтенант Сулу перенастроил управление, и корабль снова полетел ровно на безопасной дистанции.  
– Что за черт…  
– Это «Констелейшен»!  
Я готов был расцеловать Нийоту.  
Показания на моей консоли были очевидны.  
– Видимо, лейтенант Чехов, капитан и инженер Скотт подумали о том же самом. Объект, что прошел мимо нас – это мертвое варповое ядро «Констелейшен». Взрыв, которому мы были свидетелями, показывает, что ядро было не совсем мертво, но не могло дать достаточно энергии для прыжка на световой скорости.  
На мостике снова закипела энергия и почувствовалась уверенность, уродливое напряжение рассасывалось.  
– Теперь наш черед.  
– Коммодор, я считаю, что…  
– Кирк вытащил нас, отвлекая эту штуку. Теперь наша очередь, и это наш шанс действительно преуспеть. Рулевой, двигайте нас на позицию и стреляйте из всех фазеров!  
– Сэр, оно приближается к «Констелейшен». У капитана работают куча импульсников – как Скотти заставил эту штуковину двигаться?  
– Я сказал, на позицию, рулевой!  
– Мы в процессе, коммодор. Я делаю все что могу, учитывая, что двигатели реактивной тяги повреждены, импульсные работают не на 100 процентов и точность управления при неисправном конденсаторе почти недостижима.  
– Я думаю, у этой машины есть защитная сфера. Любой, кто ее атакует, получает ответ, и сейчас она гонится за капитаном.  
– Странно, однако, что это оружие не в состоянии справиться с двумя противниками. Преследуя «Констелейшен», оно полностью забыло о нас.  
– Мы используем это в свою пользу. Вдвоем вместе с Кирком мы сможем его уничтожить. Офицер связи, доложите статус.  
– Инженеры сообщают, что на ремонт варпового двигателя и щитов уйдут три смены. Также продолжается ремонт транспортаторов и систем связи.  
– Коммодор, нелогично продолжать преследование этого объекта. Тот факт, что он не в состоянии эффективно атаковать несколько противников может быть гораздо более полезен, если мы покинем зону интерференции, производимой машиной, предупредим Звездный флот, соберем несколько кораблей. Так мы значительно увеличим шансы на сохранение системы Ригеля и полное уничтожение оружия без ненужного риска для «Энтерпрайз» или ее команды. Я рекомендую забрать капитана и остальных с «Констелейшен» и следовать этому плану.  
– Нет. Я хочу разобраться с этим монстром прямо сейчас.  
– И почему, сэр? Когда вы приняли командование над кораблем, вы обосновывали это тем, что мы обязаны следовать интересам Федерации. И только по этой причине мы подчинились вашим приказам, не важно, насколько необдуманными они нам казались. Мы исполняли долг и следовали каждой вашей команде. Ваши слова и приказы, однако, показывают, что вы действуете, исходя из извращенного чувства преданности вашей прежней команде, что ваша главная цель – не безопасность Ригеля и защита Федерации, но месть за их гибель. Вы охотитесь на эту машину по личным причинам, выбирая нерациональный курс действий, который затрагивает не только нас, но и всю Федерацию.  
Если нам не удастся справиться с этим заданием, если «Энтерпрайз» и «Констелейшен» попадут по луч антипротонов, Звездный флот не получит предупреждения об угрозе. Машина продолжит свой путь к Ригелю, и колонии будут совершенно не готовы и незащищены, и население погибнет. Вы желаете рискнуть? И это ваше чувство долга, коммодор?  
– Коммандер Спок, нам удалось пробиться через локальные помехи. У нас есть связь между кораблями – капитан на линии.  
– «Энтерпрайз», «Энтерпрайз», прием, черт возьми! Спок, что, твою мать, ты делаешь с моим кораблем?!  
– Джим, я…  
– Здесь я командую, мистер Спок. И говорить буду я.  
– Конечно, коммодор.  
– «Энтерпрайз» Кирку. Говорит коммодор Дандекар.  
– Коммодор? Что происходит? Почему вы на мостике? Дайте мне Спока.  
– Я принял командование кораблем, капитан.  
– Что случилось со Споком?  
– Ничего. Я принял командование согласно уставу. Учитывая, что ваш первый офицер отказывался предпринять активные агрессивные действия против этого оружия, я освободил…  
– Что?! Так это вы тот идиот, который чуть было не уничтожил мой корабль?  
– Вы говорите со старшим по званию, Кирк.  
– Дайте мне Спока.  
– Я говорю вам, как сказал вашей команде, вашему начмеду и коммандеру Споку. Я командую здесь, согласно каждой букве устава. Если вы хотите что-то сказать, говорите мне.  
– Вам я хочу сказать только одну вещь, коммодор. Уводите мой корабль оттуда. Сообщите Звездному флоту об угрозе и дождитесь других кораблей, чтобы уничтожить эту штуку совместными усилиями.  
– Кирк, я…  
– И не рассказывайте мне, что машина не умеет справляться больше чем с одним атакующим за раз! Просто сделайте это – уходите из зоны и возвращайтесь с большей огневой мощью! Я отвлеку ее внимание!  
– Она быстрее вас, капитан, – заметил Сулу.  
– Тем более, стоит поторопиться. Чего, черт возьми, вы ждете?  
– Мы заходим на позицию для новой атаки, Кирк. Это мое решение, мой план. Мы уничтожим это раз и навсегда.  
Молчание.  
– Дайте мне Спока.  
– Кирк…  
– Дайте. Мне. Спока. Немедленно.  
Коммодор Дандекар посмотрел на меня. Я поднял бровь.  
– Отвечайте, – он двинулся в капитанском кресле.  
– Капитан.  
– Спок. Докладывайте.  
– Варповый двигатель не работает, щитов нет, транспортатор в процессе ремонта, используются экстренные импульсные двигатели. Все фотонные торпеды отстрелены, фазерные батареи заряжены. Есть потери. Обшивка корпуса пострадала. Мы не выдержим еще одну атаку.  
– Ремонт?  
– Как минимум три смены. Возможно, дольше с учетом того, что мистер Скотт недоступен. С нашей скоростью потребления энергии мы истощим резервы импульсников гораздо раньше.   
– Думаешь, вы сможете продержаться достаточно, чтобы связаться со Штабом?  
– Подтверждаю.  
– Тогда исполняй.  
– Я еще раз говорю, здесь командую я, и я приказываю вам, капитан Кирк. Мы будем атаковать.  
– Не на моем корабле. Спок, освободи коммодора Даднекара от командования, хотя поверить не могу, что ты вообще ему его отдал. Это прямой приказ.  
– Вы не можете отстранить меня от командования и знаете это. Согласно уставу…  
– К черту устав! Исполняй, Спок.  
– Коммодор Дандекар, вы отстранены.  
– Я не признаю вашего решения. У вас нет права отстранить меня.  
– Вы можете заявить формальный протест командованию Флота, если мы выживем и доберемся до звездной базы. Если вы не освободите капитанское кресло, я отправлю вас под арест.  
– Даже не мечтайте. Вы блефуете.  
– Лейтенант Джотто, пришлите, пожалуйста, охрану сопроводить коммодора Дандекара на гауптвахту.  
– Есть, сэр.  
Коммодор Дандекар посмотрел на меня ошарашено.  
– Вулканцы не блефуют, коммодор.  
Он окинул взглядом мостик. Выражение лица Нйиоты было тщательно контролируемым, Сулу сосредоточился на управлении, Павел ухмылялся. Остальные члены команды мостик занимались своими делами, хотя было очевидно, что они полностью в курсе происходящего конфликта.  
– Отлично, мистер Спок. Мостик ваш.  
Как раз в этот момент вошли офицеры охраны.  
– Лейтенант Унлайао, проводите коммодора в медотсек. Ему следует пройти медицинское освидетельствование.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Капитан, я вернул командование над «Энтерпрайз».  
– Не надо было его отдавать. В следующий раз не позволяй какому-нибудь командующему идиоту провернуть такое снова.  
– Изначально его слова имели смысл. Капитан, мы ложимся на возвратный курс к «Констелейшен».  
– Что? Почему?   
– Полагаю, мистер Скотт нужен «Энтерпрайз» больше, чем вам.  
– Все настолько плохо?  
– Вы и понятия не имеете, – откликнулся Сулу.  
– Лейтенант Чехов, вы легли на курс?  
– Da. Время прибытия 14:13.  
– Хорошо. Я скажу ремонтной бригаде поторопиться и быть готовым к возвращению. Отбой.  
– Спок, со мной связалась группа охраны.  
– Лейтенант Унлайао.  
– Сэр, у нас ситуация с захватом заложника. Коммодор Дандекар получил фазер и удерживает одного из наших ребят.  
– Лейтенант Унлайао. Будьте любезны объяснить, как такое произошло.  
– Здесь настоящий хаос из-за множества пострадавших и текущего ремонта. Дандекар воспользовался моментом неожиданности, сбил двух ребят, забрал фазеры и прихватил проходящего энсина, как заложника. Мы на позиции – он прячется в ангаре для шаттлов.  
– Коммандер, двери шаттла «Джемини» были только что открыты и он стартует.  
– Лейтенант Ухура откройте линию связи с коммодором.  
– Кирк «Энтерпрайз». Спок, почему вы отправили шаттл напрямую к объекту?  
– Это коммодор Дандекар, капитан.  
– «Энтерпрайз» коммодору Дандекару, «Энтерпрайз» коммодору Дандекару. Коммодор, пожалуйста, ответьте.  
Молчание.  
– Дандекар слушает.  
– Коммодор, я настаиваю, чтобы вы и захваченный вами энсин вернулись на корабль.  
– Нет. Я здесь один. Я оставил энсина на корабле. С ним все в порядке, даю слово.  
– Дандекар, это Кирк.  
– Капитан. Приношу свои извинения, что так бездумно использовал ваш корабль. Должен одолжить у вас этот шаттл.  
– Коммодор, вы же не думаете…  
– Рамеш, послушайте меня…  
– Нет, я собираюсь закинуть эту штуку прямо в ее горло. Я отправлю все собранные данные на «Энтерпрайз». Но вы были правы, мистер Спок. Я делаю это ради моей команды. В этом мой долг. Ей принадлежит моя преданность. Вы не знаете, каково это – служить рядом с ними все эти годы, и потерять в одну секунду. Они все мертвы, а ты ничего не можешь сделать. Смотреть, слушать, как они исполняют свои обязанности лицом к лицу со смертью, пытаясь отбросить остальное, выжить! Молчание Кирк. Молчание! Я сидел там, в разбитой оболочке моего корабля, окруженный молчанием. Варповый двигатель мертв, импульсные двигатели мертвы, коридоры пусты. Всех поглотила эта машина, этот дьявол.  
Твой отец умер, чтобы спасти экипаж «Кельвина». Так должен поступать любой командир, готовый пожертвовать своей жизнью ради команды, если того требует ситуация. Спасти корабль, но что важнее, спасти жизни. Девятьсот жизней – а я, вместо того, чтобы спасти их, я отправил их на смерть! Если бы они остались, если я бы не приказал начать эвакуацию … я не думал, что отправляю их на верную гибель. Я послал их прямиком в ад! Я убил мою команду.  
– Рамеш, никто не требует, чтобы вы жертвовали жизнью из-за своей ошибки.  
– Командир в ответе за жизни команды и за их смерть. Я должен был погибнуть с моими людьми. Но я хотя бы погибну во имя них.  
– Вы не сможете уничтожить оружие вашей суицидальной попыткой, коммодор.  
– Я знаю. Но у меня включены все сенсоры в шаттле, и пока мы говорим, данные отправляются к вам. Я не могу убить эту вещь, но могу дать вам ключ к ее уничтожению.  
– Рамеш… Рамеш, послушайте меня. Вы не можете выбросить свою жизнь вот так. Вы капитан корабля, вы нужны нам. Нужны нам живым, а не мертвым. У вас огромный опыт, суждения, оценки. Не выбрасывайте это все впустую.  
– Я должен, капитан. Моя команда была верна мне до конца, они доверяли мне и следовали каждой команде. И из-за этого погибли.  
– Это не ваша вина, Рамеш.  
– По крайне мере, я могу доказать им мою верность и преданность.  
– Вы вернее почтите их память, оставаясь живым, с нами! Не делайте этого, Рамеш.  
– У вас хорошая команда капитан – одна из лучших, какую я видел. А я повидал немало. Надеюсь, вам никогда не придется оказаться на моем месте.  
– Рамеш!  
– Прощайте.  
– Рамеш!


	158. Машина судного дня. Заключение.

– Спок, данные?  
– Поступают, капитан. Детекторы показывают уменьшение энергии в объекте.  
– Из-за взрыва шаттла.  
– Подтверждаю. Однако я бы посоветовал не слишком на это опираться, капитан. Ни я, ни кто другой из научного отдела не знает, насколько эти данные достоверны. Оболочка из нейтрониума делает невозможным исследование внутреннего устройства машины.  
– Спок, транспортатор снова работает.  
– Спасибо, лейтенант.  
Нийота кивнула и вернулась к работе на коммуникационной панели.  
– Мы можем поднять вашу группу на борт, капитан?  
– Да. Но оставьте мне Скотти. Я хочу кое о чем с ним поговорить.  
– У вас появился еще один план.  
– Спок, может быть, Рамеш Дандекар умер не зря. Мы ослабили эту штуковину фазерами, фотонными торпедами, и она не имела возможности перезарядиться. Ты сказал, что шаттл тоже нанес урон. К тому же, оно потратило энергию, гоняясь за нами, стреляя антипротонами. Может быть, это единственный наш шанс остановить ее, прежде чем машина доберется до какого-нибудь астероида и подзаправится.  
– Мы считаем, что объект запрограммирован игнорировать тела меньше определенного размера. Эта гипотеза подтверждается фактом, что две внутренние планеты системы Л-374 остались целы.  
– Но ты, естественно, учел, что может существовать протокол «заправиться во что бы то ни стало».  
– Капитан, уже созданный план адекватен.  
– Коммандер, мы получили последние данные, отосланные коммодором Дандекаром. Я отправила их в научный отдел и на ваш терминал.  
Я поднялся изучить информацию от сенсоров «Джемини». Пропустив их через базовые статистические программы, я понял, что лишь малая ее часть может быть использована. Слишком большая вероятность для ошибки. Некоторые данные показались мне подозрительными, как если бы сенсоры не калибровались довольно давно. Рисунок был практически неразличим, и больше походил на шум, чем на что-то иное.  
– Что-то нашел, Спок?  
Я посмотрел на рабочую консоль лейтенанта Чехова. Он тоже проводил анализ данных. Сдвинувшиеся брови подтвердили мой вывод. Он повернулся ко мне, покачал головой и пожал плечами.  
– Ничего, капитан. Мне понадобится время для новых тестов, чтобы понять, если ли в переданных файлах с «Джемини» что-нибудь полезное.  
– Только побыстрее. Оставайся на связи, я собираюсь поговорить со Скотти.  
Лейтенант Чехов подошел к моей научной станции.  
– Я ничего не обнаружил, кроме гигантского энергетического скачка. Добавить сюда время – и такую дистанцию – будет огромное увеличение. А после – никаких данных. Думаю, это момент, когда коммодор встретил своего дьявола.  
– Всплеск выходит за пределы шкалы датчика. Что не дает нам информации о механизме, текущем количестве энергии, методе, с помощью которого материя перерабатывается. Мы даже не знаем, как это оружие двигается, как разворачивается, как определяет присутствие планеты или врагов.  
– Возможно, все это внутри нейтрониумного корпуса?  
– Возможно. Но какая технология способна проникнуть сквозь нейтрониум?  
– Если мы убьем этого зверя, мы все узнаем. Инструкции к экстрагалактическим технологиям попадаются редко, мистер Спок. Мы еще прославимся тем, что справились с этим судным дьяволом.  
Я пролистал дискуссию, идущую в научном отделе. В ней только подтверждались факты нам уже известные, и только. Ничего, что бы указывало, может ли этот «судный дьявол» вообще быть остановлен.  
– Хорошо. Что-нибудь есть?  
– Ничего.  
– Черт. Видимо, придется довериться интуиции.  
– Капитан?  
– Что он делает? – спросил Сулу. – Капитан, вы слишком близко подошли к этой штуке.  
– Я знаю. Я собираюсь подойти еще ближе и повторить маневр Дандекара.  
Я на секунду выпрямился, не в состоянии вдохнуть.  
– Джим, ты погибнешь.  
– Что? Нет. Нет. Я не собираюсь оставаться на корабле, пока он как камикадзе проникнет в машину. Скотти соорудил детонационное устройство с отложенным действием. У тебя будет тридцать секунд, чтобы поднять меня обратно на «Энтерпрайз», прежде чем импульсники «Констелейшен» устроят вечеринку. Девяносто семь мегатонн должно быть достаточно, чтобы мы успели убраться из зоны, сообщить Звездному флоту и привести еще корабли для драки, если ничего другого не останется. Если повезет, мы полностью его уничтожим.  
Я отставил в сторону все чувства, наводнившие меня.  
– Капитан, мы ничего не знаем…  
– Поэтому я пользуюсь интуицией. Пока она меня не подводила.  
Это был не лучший момент напоминать, сколько раз Джим ошибался.  
– Есть еще фактор, капитан. Транспортатор работает не со стопроцентной эффективностью. Тридцать секунд – слишком маленький зазор.  
– Я знаю. Но это все, что Скотти смог мне дать. Мы пытались соединить автопилот и отложенную детонацию, но не вышло. Так что, мне придется рискнуть.  
– Я бы на вашем месте не ставил свою жизнь на откуп этому капризному транспортатору, сэр.  
– Мистер Скотт, есть какая-то особенная причина, почему невозможно увеличить окно для перемещения?  
– Мистер Спок, эти двигатели в таком состоянии – не так просто было сделать, чтобы они тут сами не взорвались. Тридцать секунд – чтобы отключить защиту. Когда взрыв активирован, бум! Это точка невозврата.  
– Понятно.  
– Спок, поднимайте Скотти на борт.  
– Транспортаторная, полная готовность.  
  
***   
  
– Транспортаторная мостику.  
– Лейтенант Кайл.  
– У нас неисправность. Я поднял мистера Скотта, и он уже убежал ремонтировать главную соединительную цепь. Он передал, что нужно отправить лейтенанта Чехова сюда.  
Павел уже вскочил на ноги и метнулся к двери. Лейтенант Хо занял его место за навигационным пультом.  
– Транспортатор не работает, капитан. Вам нужно подождать.  
– Не знаю, сколько могу протянуть – уровень энергии падает быстрее, чем я рассчитывал.  
– Понятно. Мостик мистеру Скотту. Мистер Скотт, возможно, вам покажется, что я на вас давлю, но время – крайне важно.  
– Капитан в двух тысячах километрах от машины судного дня и продолжает сближение. На такой скорости ему не придется ничего детонировать.  
– Мостик – транспортатор должен заработать, но это ремонт на живую нитку. Ему нужно немедленно возвращаться. Пусть русский перемещает его.  
– Полторы тысячи.  
– Капитан, транспортатор действует, но едва-едва.  
– Сойдет. Поднимайте меня по сигналу.  
– Тысяча.  
– Лейтенант Чехов, полная готовность.  
– Можете не связываться со мной специально, мистер Спок. Я все слышу. Я включил гарнитуру.  
– Пятьсот километров, капитан, и вы полный псих.  
– Поднимайте меня…  
– Делаю, кэптен… черт возьми! Скотти, отрубилось!  
– Черт побери эти трубы Джеффри!  
– Парни. Неплохо будет, если вы поднимете меня в этом столетии. Предпочтительно, в следующие двадцать секунд.  
– Мистер Скотт, двадцать секунд до детонации.  
– Я делаю все, что могу, Спок!  
– Шестьдесят километров.  
– Мистер Скотт?  
– Пятьдесят.  
– Мистер Скотт.  
– Сорок.  
– Скотти, ты уже пытался поменять фазы?  
– Знаете, поднять меня одним куском было бы здорово. Просто предложение.  
– Десять секунд, – отсчитывал Сулу.  
– Что это за обратный отсчет? – спросил капитан.  
– Девять, просто, я пилот.  
– И что?  
На экране «Констелейшен» исчезла внутри машины.  
– Мистер Скотт, – произнес я, максимально контролируя голос.  
– Восемь, вхождение на территорию. Семь.  
– Попробуй сейчас, Чехов!  
– Шесть.  
Статистические помехи.  
– Капитан?  
– Хикару, ты самый большой _idiot kotorovo ya vstretil v etom mirye_ я поднимаю его на борт, _i poetomu evo nyet!_  
– Пять говори на Стандарте сумасшедший русский как тебе понравится если я – четыре – буду говорить половину времени на японском, на котором ты не поймешь – три – ни слова?!  
Молчание.  
Я подавил импульс кинуться в транспортаторную. Вместо этого я внимательно вглядывался в экран.  
  
Машина судного дня застыла, повиснув в пространстве. Затем частицы материи и лучи энергии вырвались из ее отверстия, вероятно, произошел взрыв. Машина дернулась, и ее откинуло в противоположную сторону от вылетающей материи. Это могло означать только одно: что внутренние контроллеры пострадали, и компенсаторные механизмы не работают.  
  
Транспортаторная, транспортаторная, транспортаторная.  
  
Молчание.  
Когда.  
Чехов издал вопль:  
– Он здесь!  
Сулу с облегчением откинулся в кресле. Нийота выдохнула. Было слышно, как Скотти что-то сказал через комм, но его речь было не разобрать из-за акцента. Я встал из капитанского кресла и отошел к научной станции, запустив сканирование дрейфующей машины.  
Вокруг меня все офицеры мостика смеялись, хлопали, поздравляли друг друга.  
Выход энергии – ноль.  
Двери открылись, и Джим вошел на мостик, его синие глаза светились, а улыбка просто сияла. Лейтенант Чехов шел следом.  
Я шагнул к капитану, подбирая правильные слова.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт, капитан.  
Он кивнул.  
– Хорошо вернуться домой.


	159. Огонь. Не спастись.

Мне не удается сорвать одежду с Джима достаточно быстро.  
  
Он целует меня жадно и жестко.  
  
– Несколько секунд там…  
  
Он расстегивает мои брюки.  
  
– … я думал, что умру. По-настоящему умру и…  
  
Мои руки касаются его повсюду.  
  
– …никогда больше тебя не увижу.  
  
Он стонет, когда я случайно рву его боксеры, пытаясь побыстрее стянуть их.  
  
– Наверное, ты испытывал то же самое.  
  
Он выдыхает.  
  
Я целую его – жадно и жестко.  
  
Секс очень быстрый. В его крови все еще бурлит адреналин,  
  
а мне все еще отчаянно нужно прикасаться к нему, чтобы поверить, что он здесь,  
  
в плену моих рук, в моей постели, в моей каюте, стонет мое имя  
  
как молитву, как проклятие, повторяя, как хочет меня, как нуждается во мне.  
  
Он мой.  
  
Смерть его не получит.  
  
Никто не получит его, никто не знает его, никто не прикоснется к нему, кроме меня.  
  
Я – его.  
  
Пока я жив, он мой – обнимать и лелеять  
  
Мой – целовать и ласкать и заниматься любовью и вылизывать и сосать и шептать ему в ухо  
  
что я — его  
  
– Спок.  
  
Мое имя на его губах, мои пальцы в его теле, мой язык заставляет его выгибаться в беспомощном удовольствии  
  
 _Забери меня всего_  
  
Мой.  
  
Я теряюсь в огне. Я не могу прятать правду, что горит внутри.  
 _  
Я забираю тебя по слову твоему._  
  
– Джим.  
  
Он лежит, покрытый потом, и стонет в моих руках, и его сердце грохочет.  
  
Мой поцелуй – как тайна.  
  
Он возвращает поцелуй – нежный и удовлетворенный,  
  
его руки обнимают меня, даря покой прохладу близость  
  
его ноги обвивают мои как обещание как клятва как связь   
  
и я выдыхаю.  
  
Он целует меня медленно и жадно.  
  
Секс болезненный. Я все еще нуждаюсь в том, чтобы поверить, что он здесь  
  
В нем пульсирует желание ощутить меня и запомнить  
  
каждый мой стон, вздрагивающие ресницы, сжимающиеся пальцы, откидывающуюся голову  
  
как я шепчу его имя в простыни как доказательство теоремы как истину вселенной  
  
говоря ему, что он мой, а я его  
  
Отчаянию не получить меня.  
  
Я только его, его брат и исповедник, его щит и проситель.  
  
Он мой.  
  
Пока я жив, я его – обнимать и лелеять  
  
Его – целовать и ласкать и заниматься любовью и вылизывать и сосать и шептать  
  
милую чепуху мне в ухо.  
  
– Джим.  
  
Его имя на губах, его прохладные руки гуляют по моему телу, разжигая пламя в моей крови в моем сердце  
  
в моей катре  
  
 _Забери меня целиком_  
  
Его.  
  
Я теряюсь в пламени. Я не могу прятаться от правды, которая горит внутри.  
  
 _Забираю тебя по слову твоему._  
  
– Спок.  
  
Мы лежим переплетенные, со сбившимся дыханием, бьющимися сердцами, но почему-то все еще тянущиеся друг к другу  
  
чтобы быть еще ближе  
  
Мои руки собственнически обнимают его   
  
его нога скользит по моей, поднимаясь до подколенной впадины  
  
пока мы не выравниваемся локоть к локтю губы в губы  
  
Мы целумся – тихо, покорно, словно шепчем друг другу секреты  
  
Он засыпает в моих руках  
  
и мне не спастись.


	160. Огонь. Смерть и...

_Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом; и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребут меня; пусть то и то сделает мне Господь, и еще больше сделает; смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою._  
  
_________________________________________   
  
Джим почти умер.  
  
Смерть не получит его.  
  
За последние месяцы моих с ним отношений я постоянно подавлял пламя, горящее внутри. Я лгал себе, испуганный и не готовый посмотреть правде в глаза. Я прятался от себя и от Джима, запутавшийся в сомнениях и не способный изгнать глубоко укоренившееся недоверие к эмоциями – недоверие, воспитанное во мне в раннем возрасте.  
  
Перед лицом смерти ничего больше не имеет значения. В одно мгновение все теряет свою ценность. Смерть делает остальное неважным.  
  
Моя мама умерла, когда ее телепортировали на ту же самую площадку.  
  
Если бы я знал заранее…  
  
Если бы можно было вернуть ее к жизни хотя бы на один день…  
  
Я сожалею о стольких вещах, о том, что я никогда…  
  
Я ни разу не сказал ей…   
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––   
То же самое чувство неуверенности, что влияло на мои отношения с Джимом, не позволило мне открыться ей. Моя отчаянная гордость не позволила мне выразить или даже осознать все, что я чувствовал. И в результате я отдалился от нее. Она была единственной в целой вселенной, кто принимал меня и любил без каких либо ограничений, а я постарался свести к минимуму мою связь с нею, полностью отрицая свое человеческое наследие.  
  
Я никогда не думал, что она может умереть.  
  
Я никогда не думал, что она может просто исчезнуть прямо на моих глазах, упасть, раствориться, когда я буду тянуть к ней руку, чтобы поймать ее, спасти, пока смерть в форме гравитации или сингулярности не забрала ее.  
  
На похоронах не было тела. Все, чем мы владели, было уничтожено, единственная ее голография, которую нам пришлось использовать на церемонии, была взята из звезднофлотского личного файла. Наши семейные электронные записи хранились на серверах, физически находящихся на Вулкане. Мы никогда не думали копировать файлы в банки памяти на другой планете. Нам не осталось ничего, ни вещей, ни цифровых записей, которые рассказывали бы нам о ее жизни, о месте, которое она занимала в наших сердцах.  
  
Как будто бы она просто исчезла.  
  
Никаких следов. Ни пепла. Ни пыли. Ничего, что напоминало бы о ней, на что мы могли бы выплеснуть наше горе, только низкокачественная голография, которой было слишком мало, чтобы почтить ее память.  
  
Позже мой отец нашел в своем кабинете в посольстве несколько вещей, которые принадлежали ей. Шарф. Одну перчатку. Маленький флакон духов. Тонкий блокнот и огрызок карандаша. В блокноте сохранились несколько засушенных цветов.  
  
Как так вышло, что женщина, которая так изменила наши жизни, там мало оставила после себя? Как вышло, что одно событие, произошедшее по воле какого-то сумасшедшего, так сильно повлияло на наши жизни, что пустой флакон духов заставил моего невозмутимого отца беспомощно разрыдаться?  
  
Он подарил мне ее шарф. После последнего прощания, после моей первой смены, я вернулся в свою каюту, чтобы разложить вещи. В своих вещах между стопкой моих униформ я обнаружил завернутую в тонкую папиросную бумагу мягкую ленту ткани, которая все еще хранила запах моей мамы.  
  
Я никогда не говорил ей…  
  
Я сожалею о стольких вещах, о том, что я никогда…  
  
Если бы можно было вернуть ее к жизни хоть на один день…  
  
Если бы я знал…   
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
Я не сделаю той же ошибки с Джимом.  
  
Перед лицом смерти во мне разгорается пламя, борясь против полной и конечной темноты.  
  
Этот свет суть моего существования. Он прекрасен, как галактика Млечного пути, так же неизведан и глубок, как вселенная. Огонь и свет, что горит и ослепляет, имя, что сияет в темноте – перед лицом смерти я не уклонюсь от этого пламени. Я выбираю гореть, выбираю быть поглощенным полностью, чем потерять все во мраке.  
  
Лучше это, чем еще раз испытывать сожаления.  
  
Лучше это, чем полужизнь, наполненная…  
  
Космос – это тишина и печали, неуверенность и несбывшееся, несказанные слова. Зияющая пустота, вакуум, пропасть, жизнь «что если» и «если только».  
  
Уверенности нет ни в чем, и я по-прежнему испуган. Но перед лицом смерти, перед жизнью… это не имеет значения. Я воспользуюсь шансом, я рискну. Рискну всем.  
  
“I hold it true, whate’er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; ‘Tis better to have ( ) and lost, Than never to have ( ) at all.” *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примечание переводчика.  
> Цитата из стихотворения Лорда Теннисона "In Memoriam A. H. H." 27 стих.
> 
> I hold it true, whate'er befall;   
> I feel it, when I sorrow most;   
> Tis better to have loved and lost   
> Than never to have loved at all.
> 
> Не требуется перевод, чтобы увидеть, какое именно слово Спок убирает с такой тщательностью.
> 
> "Чтобы ни случилось, я знаю,  
> Я чувствую это, когда больнее всего:  
> Лучше () и потерять,  
> Чем не () совсем".
> 
> Или вот красивый перевод Эммы Соловковой стихотворения целиком.
> 
> Нет, не завидую я тем,   
> Чей нрав – покорный и несмелый,   
> Пичуге комнатной, чьи трели   
> Леса не слышали совсем. 
> 
> Я не завидую зверью,   
> Что к слабым применяет силу,   
> О совести навек забыло,   
> Не чувствует вину свою. 
> 
> И зависти нет никакой   
> К тем, кто совсем не связан долгом,   
> И кто живёт в безделье долгом,   
> Пусть и заслужен тот покой. 
> 
> Я твёрдо верую всегда,   
> Порой в скорбях неодолимых,   
> Что лучше потерять любимых,   
> Чем не любить нам никогда.


	161. Огонь. Первый контакт.

Джим издает недовольный звук, когда я прерываю поцелуй и отодвигаюсь.  
Я беру его руку.  
  
 _Когда рукою недостойной грубо  
Я осквернил святой алтарь – прости.  
Как два смиренных пилигрима, губы  
Лобзаньем смогут след греха смести. _  
  
Он внимательно смотрит, как я смыкаю его безымянный палец с мизинцем, сгибаю его большой палец на правой руке. Я повторяю ту же форму на своей руке и прижимаю соединенные указательный и средний пальцы к его.  
  
Он резко выдыхает, когда я начинаю скользить вдоль его пальцев, затем провожу средним пальцем линию по основанию его большого пальца. Его ладонь открывается в ответ и прикосновения добираются до кончика большого пальца.  
  
 _Любезный пилигрим, ты строг чрезмерно  
К своей руке: лишь благочестье в ней.  
Есть руки у святых: их может, верно,  
Коснуться пилигрим рукой своей. _  
  
Я неожиданно плотно прижимаю средний и указательный пальцы к коже и скольжу по всей длине большого пальца и дальше по линии жизни на ладони. Прервав контакт, я прослеживаю линию на внутренней стороне запястья тыльной стороной пальцев.  
  
Ладонь Джима закрывается в расслабленный кулак, когда я прикасаюсь кончиками двух пальцев к косточке запястья и скольжу по линии кости и мускулам, ведущим к локтю. На обратном пути четыре моих пальца поднимаются по его предплечью, и я снова терзаю его запястье безымянным и мизинцем.  
  
 _Даны ль уста святым и пилигримам?_   
  
Его ладонь открывается. Я уделяю особое внимание линиям на ладони, затем пространству между линиями, затем небольшим участкам между пальцами.  
Мой средний палец остается на его запястье в неуловимой выемке между сухожилиями. Я медленно передвигаю его на ладонь, задержавшись на мускулах между суставами пальцев, затем глажу его средний палец.  
  
 _– Да, – для молитвы, добрый пилигрим._  
  
Он соединяет указательный, безымянный, большой палец и, наконец, мизинец с моими. На секунду мы не двигаемся.  
Контакт очень острый.   
  
_Святая! Так позволь устам моим  
Прильнуть к твоим. Не будь неумолима. _  
  
Джим шагает ко мне и соединяет плотно наши ладони.  
Я делаю вдох.  
  
 _Не двигаясь, святые внемлют нам._  
  
Он удерживает большой палец, но сдвигает остальные так, что они перекрещиваются и касаются на уровне первой фаланги. Он медленно ведет пальцами вниз, открывая пространство между моими пальцами. Они выгибаются назад.  
Я закрываю глаза.   
  
_Недвижно дай ответ моим мольбам._  
  
Я задыхаюсь, когда он продевает пальцы через мои и соединяет ладони, кончики его пальцев касаются моих костяшек.  
  
 _О твой упрек меня смущает!_  
  
 **Он продолжает поцелуй и целует меня в губы.**  
  
 _Вина с тебя снята!_  
  
В моем смешанном происхождении есть свои преимущества.  
  
Он отступает и отпускает мою ладонь.  
  
— Ты скрывал это от меня? – Его глаза ищут в моих ответ. – Это вулканский поцелуй, да?  
  
Я молча киваю. Я не понимаю, почему мы сейчас остановились. Я тянусь к руке Джима.  
  
Он отступает, качнув головой, думая о чем-то. Когда до него, наконец, доходит, выражение его лица меняется.  
  
Злость, боль, неверие, осознание.  
  
– Мы вместе уже так давно, а ты показываешь мне это только сейчас?  
  
– Джим, вулканцы не делятся такой информацией с другими.  
  
– Тогда что я тут делал все это время? Что, ты недостаточно мне доверял, чтобы показать, что на самом деле тебя заводит?  
  
– Это не вопрос доверия…  
  
– Чушь. Это именно оно, да? – Он смотрит мне в лицо. Видимо, он находит на нем подтверждение. – Ты, черт возьми, это от меня скрывал.  
  
– Джим, ты слишком сильно реагируешь…  
  
– Это я реагирую сильно? Я, черт возьми, реагирую? Мы уже несколько месяцев спим вместе, и ты говоришь мне, что я слишком сильно реагирую?  
  
–У землян и вулканцев существуют разные стандарты поведения в романтических отношениях. Ранее я не был уверен в долгосрочной ценности нашей связи.  
  
– Связи? Долгосрочной ценности? Ты думал, что у нас это не продлится долго?  
  
На его лице появляется недоверчивое изумление.  
  
Я храню молчание.  
  
– Все это время то, что было между нами, для тебя не значило и половины того, чем было для меня? Я – что, вроде эксперимента для тебя?  
  
– Нет, Джим, это совсем другое…  
  
– А теперь ты будешь мне лгать? Блядь, да это у тебя на лице написано, Спок.  
  
От него фонит глубокой и сильной болью.   
Душевной болью.  
  
– Какая гребанная ирония.  
  
Джим идет прочь, затем резко поворачивается.  
  
– Все думают, что это я плейбой... был плейбоем… но, по крайней мере, я не делаю вещи наполовину, – хрипло выдыхает он.  
  
Я стою перед ним, не в состоянии найти оправдания своим поступкам.  
  
– Тебе нечего сказать.  
  
Я не знаю, что тут можно сказать.  
  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Джим?  
  
Он смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми синими глазами, его губы полуоткрыты. Он берет себя в руки и отводит взгляд.  
  
– Ты… – начинает он. – Почему?.. Ты вообще собирался когда-нибудь?..   
  
Его ладонь сжимается в кулак.  
  
– А знаешь что, забудь. К черту. Мне нужно работать, – он идет к компьютерному терминалу. – Забудь.  
  
– Если ты уточнишь…  
  
– Просто забудь. К черту все. Делай что хочешь.  
  
Я неподвижно стою посередине его комнаты. Он сосредоточился на экране компьютера, только челюсть напряжена.  
  
Я делаю шаг к нему. Он бросает на меня короткий взгляд и больше не смотрит.  
  
На мое лицо ложится маска нейтрального выражения. Неизвестная, неназванная боль расцветает сбоку под ребрами. Я сжимаю ладонь в кулак.  
И выхожу из каюты, не произнеся ни слова.  
  
 _Идем, идем! –_  
Ступай, – последний гость покинул дом.*   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * примечания переводчика:
> 
> Как и в главе 115, арка с которой сделана в этой главе, используется сцена из "Ромео и Джульетты" Шекспира в переводе Шепкиной-Куперник.


	162. Огонь. Извинение.

«Прости меня».  
Я репетирую это в моей голове на каждом из известных мне языков с разным наполнением и акцентом на разных словах, добавляя его имя в начале, произнося его имя в конце.  
  
Мы на мостике, мы в его каюте, в моей каюте, на обзорной палубе, в лаборатории, в шаттле, в миссии, перед подъемом, на площадке транспортатора, во время ужина, в медотсеке, лицом к лицу, плечом к плечу, сидим, стоим, идем.  
  
Я не произношу этого, и он понимает. Я произношу, и он не понимает. Его глаза светятся, его глаза темнеют, в них равнодушие, они распахиваются, они близко, они полны, они пусты. Он улыбается, он хмурится, жмет плечами, морщится, обнимает меня, отталкивает меня, целует, удерживает за руку, не обращает на меня внимания, кивает.  
  
Он забывает, он прощает, он помнит, он напоминает, чувствует снова, обдумывает, думает, чувствует. Он отвечает, он хранит молчание. Он шепчет, он кричит. Он возвращает меня, он оставляет меня.  
  
Чем бы ни кончилось, я вернусь к нему. Возможно, что уже слишком поздно, я позволил этому тянуться слишком долго, и то, что между мной и Джимом, уже не вернуть. Но я не могу позволить потерять его… потерять его дружбу. Чтобы ни происходило между нами, как любо… партнерами… я не могу это контролировать. Я сделаю все, что в моей власти, чтобы спасти нашу дружбу, чтобы вернуться на место рядом с ним и остаться там.


	163. Огонь. Слова доктора.

– Присядь, Спок.  
  
Леонард Маккой садится в кресло. Я остаюсь стоять.  
  
– Ну, или стой, если хочешь. Не возражаешь, если я налью себе?  
  
– Нет, доктор.  
  
Он берет стакан и бутылку бренди.  
  
– Джим не захотел рассказать, что между вами произошло. Кое о чем он проболтался Ниоте.  
  
Леонард уверенным жестом наливает в стакан янтарной жидкости.  
  
– Но Ниота умеет читать между строк. К тому же, то, что она через подобное проходила, тоже помогает.  
  
Я напрягаюсь, ожидая обвинений.  
  
– Доктор, извините, но у меня начаты несколько экспериментов, которые требуют моего внимания…  
  
– Стоп, стоп, не гони лошадей, Спок. Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Отношения – сложная штука. И это тебе говорит человек, прошедший через чертовски тяжелый развод. Я последний, кто будет показывать на тебя пальцем.  
  
Я слегка расслабляюсь.  
  
– Но есть одна вещь, о которой я хочу спросить. И если ты не можешь или не хочешь отвечать на мой вопрос, то нет смысла нам говорить об этом. Ты уже знаешь, в чем проблема.  
  
Он делает глоток бренди и жестом предлагает мне сесть, и я, наконец, сажусь. Леонард смотрит мне прямо в глаза.  
  
– Ты его любишь?  
  
Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, но Леонард прерывает меня.  
  
– Ничего не говори о том, что у вулканцев иное отношение к романтике и восприятие чувств не совпадает с другими расами, или еще что-нибудь в том же духе. Потому что даже между людьми образуется что-то вроде уз. Но, в конце концов, как ты это ни назови, любовь есть любовь. И ее никак не объяснить. Она просто есть. Так ты его любишь?  
  
Я смотрю на свои руки, затем поднимаю взгляд на Леонарда и слегка киваю.   
Леонард выдыхает, улыбается и снова пьет, салютует стаканом в мою сторону и снова делает глоток, откидываясь в кресле.  
  
– И как давно?  
  
Я качаю головой.  
  
– Я не знаю. Все происходило так постепенно, что я был уже глубоко вовлечен, когда только начал это замечать. Но понимание глубины моего эмоционального состояния и полное осознание происходящего случилось совсем недавно.  
  
– Достаточно честно. Каждый влюбляется по-своему. Ты, с твоим характером, должно быть прошел самым запутанным путем, но, пока ты не отрицаешь этого, я не собираюсь жаловаться.  
  
– Джим предпочел бы иное.  
  
– На его месте я бы тоже так думал.  
  
– Я не понимаю.  
  
– Я тоже не понимал, когда встречался с моей бывшей. Послушай, – доктор Маккой наклоняется ко мне. – Я не знаю, что именно вулканцы ждут от романтических отношений, но я абсолютно точно уверен, чего хотят люди. Я не скажу, что Джим точно такой же, как все, но значительная часть – возможно даже все, что касается этого вопроса, – имеет для него большое значение.  
За века вокруг отношений наворочено много чуши и глупостей. Я не говорю про любовь – любовь – это иное. Романтика – это то, какой любовь якобы должна быть по мнению людей, вот только она такая как есть, без извинений и розовых очков на глазах.  
  
Он снова делает глоток.  
  
– Говорят, что любовь делает тебя целым. И пока ты на вершине страсти, именно так оно и ощущается. Тебе кажется, будто в тебя вставили недостающую часть, и ты неуязвим, всемогущ, можешь стать кем угодно, встретиться лицом к лицу с любой опасностью в нашей галактике и за ее пределами. И ничто во вселенной не сравнится с этим чертовым ощущением эйфории – ни наркотики, ни коктейль из нейротрансмиттеров, ничего.  
  
Но в реальности – а от нее никуда не денешься, она ждет своего часа, просто пока взгляд затуманен чувствами, ты ее не видишь – проблемы никуда не исчезают. Ты по-прежнему не идеален. Но, что важнее, твой избранник не идеален тоже. Любовь не стирает наши дефекты, и ты рано или поздно с ними столкнешься, когда гравитация схватит тебя за задницу, опуская с небес на землю. Затем ты застреваешь в парадоксе. Ты все еще любишь этого человека, но уже гораздо четче его видишь. Появляются вещи, с которыми ты не согласен, проблемы, которые ты не замечал раньше. Некоторые поступки доводят тебя до бешенства, находятся привычки, которые безумно раздражают. И вот тут-то и начинаются настоящие испытания.  
  
Я провалил этот тест, так что не уверен, что ты захочешь слушать мои советы. Провалил или забыл, не важно. Смысл тот же.  
  
Любовь никого не делает целым. И ее одной недостаточно, чтобы отношения продолжались. То, что я так и не смог выучить – и не знаю, выучу ли когда-нибудь, – что это не кто-то другой дополняет тебя. Просто этот кто-то остается рядом с тобой, пока ты делаешь себя целым, и принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть, на каждом этапе твоего пути. Ты не найдешь себя в другом человеке – есть только одно место, где нужно себя искать. Любовь случается, когда кто-то хочет помочь, но не ждет никакой благодарности, никакой выгоды. Такие люди делятся силой, когда тебе это нужно, поддерживают, когда ты этого хочешь, дают уверенность, когда ты просишь об этом. Любовь – когда ты готов отдавать все это в ответ.  
  
Ты случайно не читал ту книгу? Я бы за тысячу лет не догадался, что именно на Орионе напишут истинную правду о том, что такое любовь. Но они это сделали. И может быть, есть смысл в том, что это пришло из общества настолько непростого, как орионское, где любовь практически невозможна, потому что все крутится вокруг биохимии и феромонов, и им неоткуда узнать, что такое любовь. Они даже не пользуются словами «я люблю тебя». У них говорят иначе.  
  
– «Позволь мне помочь».  
  
– И это и есть любовь.  
  
Его голос тих, а в глазах задумчивость.  
  
– Она заставляет тебя меняться, становиться лучше, чем ты есть. Он дает тебе смелость с терпением и достоинством переносить все, заставляет жить полной жизнью, стремиться к чему-то изо дня в день. Любовь учит смирению, проникая в глубину сердца. Она заставляет тебя чувствовать себя счастливейшим сукиным сыном на земле, способным ходить, дышать и касаться звезд.  
  
Леонард на секунду замолкает. Его эмоции затуманены горько-сладкими воспоминаниями, нечеткими образами былого счастья – собственной свадьбы, жены и ребенка, что он оставил на Земле. Он все еще любит их.  
  
– То, что между тобой и Джимом – редкая вещь, но это как сверхновая, которая быстро сгорает, если ничего не меняется. Я не скажу тебе, как предотвратить это или что именно нужно изменить. Вы с Джимом сами должны разобраться, когда подойдет время. Я только скажу, что любовь делает тебя уязвимым. Каждый день. Я знаю, что ты любишь его, но если ты не хочешь быть уязвимым, то лучше тебе прекратить все прямо сейчас и сохранить нервы себе и Джиму. Дальше будет только хуже.  
  
Это испытание. Простое и четкое. Готов ли ты встретить его на половине пути? Готов ли он? Можешь ли ты проглотить свою гордость – и человеческую и вулканскую – ради Джима? А он? Готов ли ты дать ему то, в чем он нуждается, и поверить, что он сделает то же? Я знаю, что ты готов умереть за него. Готов ли ты жить для него? Готов ли прощать его промахи, дарить надежду, когда он отчаивается, давать опору, когда он колеблется? Готов ли он?  
  
Я не был готов. Джил долго пыталась заставить наши отношения работать. Она помогала мне, пока я учился, делила со мной жилье и мой первый год в больнице. Я не понимал, какую женщину теряю, пока она не ушла. Я не готов был отрывать время от операций или пациентов, чтобы побыть с ней, помогать ей, как она помогала мне или Джоанне. Я любил их и думал, что любви достаточно, чтобы мы все преодолели. Было очень больно, когда я узнал, что на самом деле этого мало.  
  
Я не прошу тебя представлять глупости вроде «на что станет похожа твоя жизнь без него». Я не мог представить свою жизнь без Джил и моей девочки, но вот я здесь, а жизнь идет дальше. Жизнь не заканчивается, когда любовь уходит, слабеет или выгорает. Главное испытание не в том, чтобы влюбиться. Любой идиот с парой извилин на это способен. А вот сохранить любовь – это тяжелая задача.  
  
Я не стану говорить, что оно того стоит. Я не могу сказать, как оно работает между тобой и Джимом – время и обстоятельства покажут. Честно говоря, иногда двоим лучше расстаться. Иногда отношения даже не стоило начинать. В лучшем случае, любовь сведет тебя с ума, а в худшем – оставит с дырой в сердце. Любовь как клей, что соединяет вещи, но и только. Остальное состоит из непонимания, конфликтов и пугающих моментов, когда ты останавливаешься и понимаешь – да, это любовь. Это жизнь: борьба, огонь, печали и сражения.  
  
Леонард Маккой смотрит на меня оценивающе.  
  
– Возможно, не это ты хотел услышать. Представить не могу, какие ментальные петли ты накрутил, чтобы заставить себя принять мысль, что ты его любишь. И я понимаю, чего тебе это стоит, может быть, лучше, чем Джим, понимаю, насколько сложно тебе позволить кому-то сделать тебя настолько уязвимым. Ты наполовину человек, – он кивнул, – но ты все еще вулканец наполовину. Ты чувствуешь, что шагаешь в пропасть, и даже не знаешь, есть ли там кто-нибудь, кто поймает тебя. Чертовски пугающее чувство.  
  
Что бы ты ни выбрал, это твое право. Нет правильного ответа, ничто не высечено в камне, и никто не скажет тебе, прав ты ли нет. Кто-то способен отдать себя всего, кто-то нет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что бы ты ни выбрал, мы поддержим вас, в горе и в радости, как было всегда и всегда будет. Пока этот корабль летает, мы поможем вам.


	164. Я буду жить для капитана.

Я буду жить для капитана.  
  
Я убью за него, солгу ради него, умру за него, буду жить для него.   
  
Я буду жить для него и проведу остаток моей жизни, не ища другого партнера, не нуждаясь в другом компаньоне. Я готов встретиться с чем угодно во вселенной, пережить любые беды, справиться с любыми ситуациями, чтобы вернуться к нему и разделить с ним мою жизнь. Я буду сражаться со смертью, чтобы провести рядом хотя бы на пять минут больше, и следующие пять минут буду сражаться ради еще пяти, и еще, и еще. Какую бы цену ни пришлось заплатить за жизнь и возможность быть с ним, я буду платить без сомнений и сожалений.  
  
Я не стану спрашивать, как это вышло. Я просто принимаю то, что есть, принимаю то, что любой анализ слишком примитивен по сравнению с тем, что я испытываю, и что я знаю. То, что горит внутри меня, затрагивает мою катру. Оно потрясает основы моей души и рождает страх.  
  
Но это не обычное чувство. Эмоции, сложные и изменчивые, не могут адекватно описать огонь, что освещает саму суть моего существа. Логические построения не справляются тоже. Но логика и эмоции являются частью этого, хотя сумма частей не дает целого. Слов недостаточно, цифры не помогают, эмоции не справляются, логика не может выразить ту правду, что мне открылась.  
  
Эта правда пугает и в то же время делает меня свободным. Она изменила направление моей жизни, дала мне новый смысл. Теперь я – больше чем просто я. Границы моей личности раздвинулись, чтобы включить в них другое существо, которое мне так же дорого или даже дороже, чем моя собственная жизнь. Он мой друг и любовник. Я сражался рядом с ним, разделял его скорбь, смеялся. Я слушал медленные вдохи и выдохи, удерживая его в своих объятиях.  
  
В груди становилось тесно, казалось, что сердце останавливается, что внутри все дрожит, а руки трясутся. Я знаю, что такое настоящий страх – это удушающее чувство, навалившееся на меня, когда я искал его в пустоте космоса, отсчитывая секунды и надеясь, что он все еще жив. Я знаю, что такое настоящее горе – это осознание его боли и понимание, что я ничего не могу сделать, кроме как молча оставаться рядом, предлагая свое плечо, на которое он может опереться. Я знаю, что такое настоящая радость – это смех, свет в его глазах, неожиданно подаренная мне улыбка. Радость приходит нежданно, без предупреждения, без просьб, когда я совершенно не готов. Она как свет единственной свечи, которая освещает мозаичную стену, и золотые плитки бросают блики в темноте, создавая мерцание из разных цветов. Радость заслуженная и подаренная, выигранная и принятая с благодарностью.  
  
Радость это то, чем нужно делиться.  
  
Меня поражает то, что он выбрал меня для того, чтобы делиться своей радостью. Что во мне заставляет его делать этот выбор? Что он видит внутри, чтобы решиться на столь дорогой подарок? Он верит в меня. Он полагается на меня. Он позволил мне заглянуть ему в душу и коснуться ее. Он видел мою катру, держал ее в руках, как самое ценное сокровище во вселенной. Что он видит во мне?  
  
Кем я был раньше, не испытывая этого? Как бы я жил без него с пустотой в душе? Жизнь проходила бы мимо, наши пути могли не пересечься, и я никогда бы не узнал его. Я был бы в безопасности, если бы не встретил его. Мои границы оставались бы твердыми и надежными, не испытываемыми никем. Он пришел и раздвинул мой горизонт, убрав их вовсе. С ним я открывал новые миры, с ним встречал врагов внешних и внутренних. Некоторых я победил, некоторым проиграл, но каждый раз я выходил из испытания обновленным. Если бы я не знал его, я был бы в безопасности. Но жизнь и вполовину не была бы столь полной, столь реальной.  
  
Я буду жить для капитана. Теперь мне мало просто спасти наши отношения и продолжать, словно ничего не случилось. Хотя жизнь без него невозможно представить. Мысль, что он будет с кем-то другим, непереносима. Я хочу принадлежать ему, хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне. Я не буду останавливаться на полдороге.  
  
Он принимает меня таким, какой я есть, он видит меня настоящим. Он понимает меня, как никто другой во вселенной. Он остается рядом, пока я делаю себя целым, щедро предлагая руку помощи. Он ничего не просит взамен, веря, что я помогу и поддержу его в схожих обстоятельствах. Мы делимся друг с другом свободно, и теперь, когда я нашел это сокровище, я не согласен ни на что меньшее. Чего бы это ни стоило, что бы мне ни пришлось сделать, чтобы вернуть его, я пойду на это. Моя гордость – слишком малая цена за жизнь с ним.  
  
Я не могу оценить это чувство. Я не могу его измерить. Его не объяснить ни на одном известном мне языке. У меня нет неопровержимых доказательств его существования, я не могу предсказать, к чему это приведет. Я должен просто принять его, даже если оно меняет мой мир и наполняет меня ужасом.  
  
Любовь.  
  
Я пойду к нему и попрошу прощения за мой эгоизм. Я пойду и расскажу, что раньше жил только для себя. Теперь я хочу жить для него. Я хочу, чтобы его душа была рядом с моей катрой, хочу пройти жизнь рядом с ним, быть его щитоносцем и просителем, его близким и исповедником.  
  
Я пойду к нему и скажу, что люблю его.


	165. Огонь. Драка.

Вдох.  
Выдох. Я вхожу в спортзал и останавливаюсь у входа.  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Я не знаю, что скажу. Единственное, в чем я уверен, это в том, что должен поговорить с ним.  
Я прохожу через зал. Коллеги приветствуют меня, кто-то с беговых дорожек, кто-то от силовых тренажеров. Их тела блестят от пота. Я отвечаю простым кивком.  
Джим в окружении нескольких офицеров безопасности. Он стоит перед боксерской грушей, и все его внимание сосредоточено на цели, вдохи и выдохи идут ровно, подчиняясь ритму ударов. Лейтенант Кондор стоит рядом с ним, комментируя его движения.  
Он не видит, как я подхожу, пока лейтенант Кондор не кивает в мою сторону. Джим кидает на меня взгляд и бьет по груше, которая качается в сторону.  
Офицер смотрит на капитана, затем на меня. Похоже, он принимает решение, хлопает Джима дружески по плечу и говорит, что пойдет в душ. Джим прищуривается, но улыбается, отпуская лейтенанта.  
  
—Удачи, — говорит офицер, прежде чем уйти.   
  
Я не уверен, кому именно адресовано это слово.  
  
Джим возвращается к тренировке. Я шагаю вперед, занимая место лейтенанта Кондора.  
  
— Возможно, — Джим бьет по груше, — это не лучшая идея, — Цепь, удерживающая тяжелый мешок, звенит, — тебе тут стоять, — Я смотрю на него твердо, — по крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
Он продолжает тренироваться.  
  
Я смотрю на движения его тела, на то, как мускулы сокращаются и расслабляются, как пот проступает на коже. Я слушаю ритм его дыхания, то, как он следит за поступлением кислорода, чтобы регулировать сердцебиение, отмечаю рисунок ударов, которые он наносит на уровне солнечного сплетения.  
Это завораживает.  
Это дает вдохновение сказать то, что я должен сказать. Мне отчаянно хочется, чтобы он понял меня.  
Вместо этого я придерживаю качающуюся грушу и не могу отвести взгляда от его тела.  
Особенно жестокий удар сбивает мешок в сторону, и он бьет по мне. Я перехватываю его и выравниваю.  
Неожиданно меня затапливают эмоции. Недовольство собой, страх, что я могу потерять его, злость, что он еще не понял, чистая жажда его присутствия рядом со мной.  
  
— Прости меня, — говорю я четко и твердо.  
  
Джим бьет. Место удара где-то на уровне моего лба, если бы я стоял пред ним.  
  
— Я буду честным. То, в чем ты меня обвиняешь, правда. До сегодняшнего дня я не думал, что наши отношения могут продлиться долго. Я сомневался в тебе и сомневался в себе. И по этой причине я не стал открывать тебе особенности в личных отношениях у вулканцев. Я боялся собственных чувств к тебе и боялся отказа.  
  
— Ты думал, что я с тобой порву? — Он делает удар. — После всего того дерьма, через которое мы прошли вместе? Ты нихрена меня не знаешь.  
  
— Не знаю, но полагаю, что то же самое можно сказать и о том, насколько ты знаешь меня.  
  
— И кто, черт побери, в этом виноват? — Мешок извивается от силы ударов. — Я полностью доверился тебе. Ты знаешь вещи, которые я даже Боунзу не рассказывал.  
  
— Я не обвиняю тебя, Джим. Просто… вулканцы не умеют показывать свои эмоции. С рождения нас учат подавлять чувства, ассоциируя их с беспорядком, неэффективностью, анархией…  
  
— Я понял, — его голос бесцветен. — Ты вулканец, и не умеешь разбираться со своими эмоциями. Есть извинения получше?  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — в моем голосе нетерпение, на грани с гневом. — Ты не осознаешь, каких усилий мне стоит принять, что я наполовину человек, насколько глубоко во мне укоренилось отторжение эмоций…  
  
— Не смей извиняться и после этого сразу бросать мне в лицо, что я не понимаю…  
  
Удар на уровне солнечного сплетения…  
  
— Мне пришлось реконструировать идеи, в которые я верил с детства…  
  
Несколько ударов под ребра…  
  
— … поверить не могу, что я, блядь, так сильно на тебя попал, ты, чертов гребаный ублюдок…  
  
… Отчего мешок отдачей относит к нему.  
  
— Я переосмыслил само основание собственной личности…  
  
Удар с замахом и короткий, резкий удар.  
  
— ...Чертов ублюдок, ты позволил мне…  
  
Судорожные вдохи и выдохи.  
  
— И только после этого я смог признать…  
  
— … заставил меня поверить, что я что-то для тебя значу…  
  
— … насколько глубока моя любовь к тебе.  
  
Цепь звенит снова.  
  
— … Погоди, что?  
  
Джим останавливается.  
  
Вдох выдох вдох выдох мы дышим в разнобой.  
  
Пронизывающий синий свет его глаз, огонь, прячущийся за ними, кажется кинжалами.  
  
— Что?  
  
Мешок висит между нами неподвижно.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Я обхожу препятствие и шагаю к нему.  
  
— Я все еще не понимаю, как и почему, и когда это произошло, и сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь пойму. Но это правда. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Джим не двигается, выражение его лица непонятно.  
  
Страх, сомнение, гордость, опасение всплывают внутри, но я отталкиваю их и беру его за руку.  
— Я люблю тебя и буду с тобой честным. Эта вещь — эта любовь — все еще пугает меня. Но…  
  
Вдох.  
  
— Мне нужна еще одна попытка.  
  
Выдох.  
  
— Если ты мне позволишь.  
  
Мы стоим рука в руке, лицом к лицу.  
Его пальцы кажутся прохладными. Он не отводит взгляда.  
  
— Ты готов убрать барьеры ради меня?  
  
— Джим, я давно и окончательно открыт перед тобой.  
  
На секунду он сжимает мою ладонь и отпускает.  
  
— У меня в каюте через полчаса. Мне нужно размяться и сходить в душ. Нам многое нужно обсудить.


	166. Огонь. Доверие.

Когда я вошел, Джим сидел за компьютером.  
  
— Секунду. Закрой дверь, пожалуйста.  
  
Я исполнил и повернулся к нему. Он казался расслабленным после тренировки. Волосы еще не высохли и торчали во все стороны.  
  
— Ну. — Он обошел стол и полуприсел на его край, сложив руки на груди. — Говори.  
  
Я помолчал.  
— Что ты хочешь знать?  
  
Джим пробежал ладонью по волосам.  
— Все. Начни с того, о чем заговорил однажды, об узах. Что это?  
  
— Телепатическая связь между двумя личностями. На Вулкане двоих, связанных узами, называют парой, этот статус в грубом приближении соответствует земной концепции брака. Связанные узами остаются вместе до конца жизни. Они вступают в сексуальные отношения и часто формируют семью, обычно, они становятся очень близки друг другу. В идеале, они учатся восполнять эмоциональные и интеллектуальные потребности друг друга, хотя это не всегда происходит. Детям обычно находят пару в возрасте семи лет, и это считается помолвкой. Связь между детьми рассматривается как незрелая и слабая по сравнению с полными узами.  
  
— И ты ни с кем не связан.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— А твоя мама? Когда она вышла замуж? Вулканцы могут образовывать связь с людьми?  
  
— Это возможно, хотя я не знаю, как это было сделано. Вулканцы многие годы изучали узы, но связь все равно остается загадкой. Я знаю, что узы могут быть установлены между человеком и вулканцем, так как у моих родителей была связь. Насколько мне известно, это довольно сложная процедура.  
  
— То есть, шансов, что они образуются сами, нет?  
  
— Я не знаю. Но я был бы удивлен, если бы между нами сформировались узы. — Я помолчал. — Тебя беспокоит возможность...  
  
— Не знаю. Но нам нужно разобраться и все обсудить, прежде чем говорить о чем-то постоянном, вроде брака, согласен?  
  
Я кивнул.  
— Это разумно.  
  
Молчание. Похоже, Джим серьезно задумался.  
  
— Расскажи мне о мелдинге.  
  
— Мелдинг или связь разумов — это псионическая техника, которая может служить многим целям. Ты уже видел, как я пользовался ею, чтобы получить ответы у того, кто не хочет или не может их дать. С ее помощью также можно передавать информацию. Существует множество видов и степеней мелдинга в зависимости от преследуемой цели. Целители с его помощью помогают пациенту выздоравливать.  
Для связанных узами мелд становится дополнительным полезным элементом, являясь частью сексуальных отношений. Он может быть инициирован на любой стадии близости. Мелдинг увеличивает степень ощущения интимности между партнерами. Я слышал, что некоторые пары способны входить в настолько глубокий мелд, что физический аспект становится не нужным. Однако такое случается только между теми, кто разделяет узы особенной силы.  
  
— Для уточнения... У вулканцев сексом считается только фактический секс?  
  
— Некоторые из вулканцев считают мелдинг исключительно личным и интимным актом. Они воспринимают внутреннее пространство как святилище и впускают в него чужой разум только при определенных условиях: полном взаимном доверии и понимании партнером важности происходящего. Другие считают такую позицию непрактичной. Сознание — святое место, но часто обстоятельства ставят нас в такие условия, когда коммуникация невозможна иным способом, или требуется передать информацию срочно.  
Я придерживаюсь позиции вторых. Но должен признать, что я слишком вольно пользуюсь возможностями мелдинга по сравнению с большинством. Были случаи, когда я инициировал слияние разумов из научного любопытства, к примеру, с техносапиенс. Большинство вулканцев так бы не поступили.  
  
— Хм, то есть, теоретически, если какой-нибудь вулканец вступит со мной в мелдинг, это не будет считаться сексом. С учетом, что это будет сделано ради передачи важной информации…  
  
Подбор фраз показался мне странным.  
  
Джим немного поерзал.  
— К черту. Твой двойник мелдился со мной на Дельта Веге. Когда ты вышвырнул меня с корабля.  
  
В груди стало тесно и ладони сами сжались в кулаки.  
  
Джим опустил руки и встал передо мной.  
— Я понятия не имел, кто это. Я пытался убежать от этого сумасшедшего монстра, как появился он, прямо из ниоткуда, размахивая факелом, после чего заявил, что он — это ты. Все как-то слишком быстро произошло.  
  
Он шагнул ближе.  
— Клянусь, это была просто передача информации. И целой кучи эмоций — большей частью неизмеримого горя. Меня как цунами накрыло. Он рассказал мне о своей вселенной и в первую очередь о том, как Неро оказался здесь и почему этот ромуланец так ненавидит Федерацию.  
  
Джим положил ладони мне на плечи.  
— Спок? Скажи что-нибудь?  
  
Я вдохнул.  
«Я знаю, что ты любишь его, но если ты не готов сделать себя уязвимым, лучше прекрати все сейчас. Это испытание. Простое и эффективное. Хочешь ли ты встретить его на половине пути? Готов ли проглотить свою гордость — и вулканскую, и человеческую — ради Джима?»  
Выдох.  
  
Я наклонился вперед и нежно поцеловал его. Он закрыл глаза.  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
  
Синие глаза и в них вселенная, наполненная звездами, сияющие галактики, горящие, освещающие мою катру, прогоняющие темноту, как истина, как откровение, более сладкое, чем свобода, более глубокое, чем логика, сильнее эмоций, вечность и бесконечность смотрят на меня через синь его глаз, пронзая, сияя, спрашивая...  
Мы попытались поцеловаться и столкнулись носами.  
Джим рассмеялся, глаза заблестели от смеха. Он наклонил голову набок, и мы поцеловались.  
Медленно, осторожно, освобождающе.  
Я взял его руку, целуя, ладонь к ладони.  
Он зашептал мне в ухо.  
— Что еще мне нужно знать о вулканцах?  
  
— Немногое. Но, в данный момент полезным может быть разве тот факт, что мои ступни тоже крайне чувствительны.  
  
— Ступни? Серьезно?  
  
— Не в такой степени, как мои руки. — Я задохнулся, когда он втянул в рот указательный палец мой свободной руки. — Но я бы не отказался от массажа ног.  
  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, я могу с этим справиться.  
  
Джим начал раздевать меня, но я остановил его.  
— Ты уверен, что не желаешь продолжить разговор? Я не хочу, чтобы недопонимание создало конфликт между нами снова.  
  
— Уверен, да, — ответил он через секунду. – У меня еще есть вопросы, и ты задолжал мне объяснения. Но у нас будет еще на это время.  
  
Он потянул меня к кровати. Я последовал за ним.  
– Кроме того, – его ладони легли мне на бедра, – я доверяю тебе.  
  
Мое сердце словно воспарило, и слова замерли, взгляд Джима неизменно согревал.  
Он поцеловал меня и зашептал прямо в губы.  
– Я доверяю тебе. Всегда доверял, и всегда буду.


	167. Кинетическая поэзия.

Мы с Джимом занимаемся любовью.  
  
Медленно, страстно, упоительно.  
  
Простой секс не сравнится с языком наших тел, сплетающихся воедино. Его тело и мое, земное и вулканское, создают кинетическую поэзию.  
  
Когда все заканчивается, мы оба опустошены и обессилены. После оргазма есть момент особой интимности, мягкости и легких прикосновений, нежных взглядов, когда мы заново узнаем друг друга. Я знаю тело Джима наизусть — руками, губами и языком я не раз рисовал его карту. Но все, что раньше было таким знакомым, неожиданно становится неизведанным. Я изменился. Он изменился. Все во мне теперь иное.  
  
Он спит в моих объятиях — там, где он должен быть. Вулканцы не верят ни в какие формы предназначения, но мне на ум приходит земное выражение. Словно ему было предначертано быть со мной, а мне с ним.  
  
Почему я так этого боялся? Я не могу вспомнить причину моей тревоги. Он заставил меня забыть все, обняв и поцеловав, простив мне мой эгоизм. Он не винит меня. Я теперь знаю, каково это — отдать часть себя другому без страха и сожалений. Джим держит мою катру в ладонях, укрывая ее своим сердцем, и нет другого места, где мне хотелось бы ее поместить. Его душа освещает самые потаенные места моего сознания, я крепко прижимаю к себе его тело и знаю, что он испытывает те же чувства, что и я.  
  
Я нашел то, что искал, то, чего мне не хватало всю мою жизнь, хотя я не признавал этого, не желая давать этому чувству имя. Это больше чем уважение или приятие. Это так же важно, как дружба, на основе которой выстроено наше чувство. Я поражен тем, как оно повлияло на каждый аспект моей жизни, вызвав постоянное пламя в глубине. Оставаясь собой, я — больше, чем просто я.  
  
Любовь.  
  
Чувство, о котором пишут поэты и мечтают простые люди. Чувство, которое ничем не измерить, не определить серией силлогизмов. Непостижимое даже больше, чем антиматерия, оно направляет вселенную и дает смысл жизни. И при этом мы не можем адекватно объяснить его ни словами, ни образами, ни звуками, ни цифрами.  
  
Мы только можем использовать преобразование Фурье, представляя любовь, как невероятную периодическую функцию и описывая ее через разложение бесконечной суммы синусов и косинусов. Или мы можем определить ее через отрицательное пространство, как если бы любовь была куском мрамора, и мы отделяли бы от него то, что любовью не является, чтобы получить спрятанную под ним фигуру.   
  
Она вызывает восторг, ее романтизируют, высмеивают, оскорбляют, канонизируют, демонизируют, используют во всех возможных смыслах. В ней элегантная простота и ошарашивающая сложность больше нашего понимания. Без нее имела бы жизнь какой-нибудь смысл? Без нее оставалась бы надежда? Мы задаем вселенной вечный вопрос: ”Кто я? Неужели я — только тело и сознание — и больше ничего?”  
И она отвечает.  
  
Джим шевелится в моих объятьях.  
Я кладу ладонь на его лицо, проводя пальцами по надбровным дугам, следуя естественному рельефу кости, очерчиваю его глаз, спускаюсь по носу до линии между его губ. Под нижней губой есть небольшая ямочка, где кожа особенно нежная. Я продолжаю движение по линии челюсти, заканчивая там, где начинается ухо. Пальцы шепчут, целуя его пси-точки.  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — бормочет он.  
  
Мои пальцы мягко закрывают ему глаза, вскользь целуя веки.  
  
Он целует мою ладонь, едва касаясь кожи.  
  
— О тебе, Джим.  
  
Я чувствую, как он улыбается мне в ладонь.  
  
— Я думаю о тебе.  
  
Через контакт я ощущаю, как он снова засыпает.  
  
***   
_«Скажи мне ты, тот, кого любит моя катра, где отдыхаешь ты от трудов, когда наступает полдень: к чему мне быть скитальцем, укрываясь от взглядов товарищей твоих?_  
Если ты не знаешь этого, о лучший среди воинов, иди по следам отряда и прикажи своим воинам остановиться подле свернутых палаток.  
Коням в сверкающих колесницах уподобил тебя, о мой т’хай’ла.  
Прекрасны ланиты твои под подвесками из драгоценных камней, шея твоя в золотых ожерельях.  
Золотые подвески мы сделаем тебе с серебряными блестками.  
Доколе он был за столом своим, нард мой издавал благовоние свое.  
Мирровый пучок — возлюбленный мой будет возлежать всю ночь у меня на груди.  
Как кисть кипера, мой т’хай’ла, у меня в виноградниках Енгедских.  
О, ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, ты прекрасен! солнце сияет в глазах твоих.  
О, ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, и любезен! и ложе у нас — зелень;   
кровли домов наших — кедры, потолки наши — кипарисы».  
  
Песни С’Лмона, Первая песнь, стихи 6-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> Выше - стилизация под Песнь Песней царя Соломона, довольно условная, так что не спрашивайте о кипарисах на Вулкане и об аромате нерда. ))))


	168. Музыка. Метаморфозы.

— Угадай, что у меня есть, — улыбнулась Нийота, пряча руки за спиной.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
— Ну попробуй. Угадай.  
— Я не могу строить гипотезы на счет предмета, который ты держишь.  
Она вытащила руки из-за спины, протянув мне самый обычный падд.  
— Четыре билета на концерт. Это подборка земной фортепьянной музыки — действительно большая. Но тут говорится, что пианист исполнит «Метаморфозы» Филиппа Гласса, и я не знаю, как они его заполучили, у них будет Чуко Вальдес.  
Я забрал у нее датапад и проскроллил страницу.  
— Что ты думаешь? Я, ты, Джим и Скотти. Двойное свидание. — Ее глаза сияли. — Я очень хочу пойти.  
— Я тоже с удовольствием посетил бы этот концерт, но не уверен, что Джиму понравится подобный опыт.  
— В Скотти я тоже не уверена. Они составят друг другу компанию.  
— Если не ошибаюсь, земляне в таких случаях говорят “товарищи по несчастью”.  
— Именно, — рассмеялась Нийота. — Ты можешь убедить его пойти, пообещав ублажить его сексуально.  
— Нийота.  
Возмущение во мне смешивалось с весельем.  
— Кого Спок должен ублажать? — вошел в лабораторию Леонард. — Ой, стой. Лучше не говори.  
Я приподнял бровь. Нийота широко улыбнулась.  
— Какую музыку любит Джим?  
— Джим? Понятия не имею. У него очень разнообразные вкусы, всего понемножку. — Леонард задержался у лабораторного стола. — И какая связь с сексуальным ублажением? Нет, этого тоже не говори. Не хочу знать.  
Прежде чем Нийота сделала какой-нибудь дерзкий комментарий, я ответил.  
— Нийота приобрела четыре билета на концерт. Согласно ее планам мы с Джимом могли бы отправиться туда вместе с ней и инженером Скоттом, но я не уверен, что Джиму понравится. С учетом того, что он засыпает на каждой опере и концерте, на которых мы должны присутствовать во время дипломатических миссий, я сомневаюсь, что он найдет такое времяпрепровождение приятным.  
— И тут в дело идет секс.  
— О. Что ж, звучит разумно. Мужчину можно на многое развести, пообещав ему постель. Моя бывшая несколько раз проделывала со мной подобное. А что за концерт?  
— Фортепьянные пьесы.  
— Удачи в уговорах. Я знаю, что Нийота может устроить хороший торг — не переусердствуй со Скотти, ради бога, — ну а вы с Джимом, я не знаю, кто кого у вас нагнет в конечном итоге…  
Пауза.  
Нийота очень сильно старалась сдержать смех. Я выразительно на нее посмотрел. В том, что мне приходилось участвовать в этом глупом разговоре, была исключительно ее вина.  
Леонард застонал.  
— Черт побери, я не это имел в виду!   
— Вы такие милые, когда краснеете — оба.  
— Я не краснел.  
— Я вынужден отклонить твое предложение, ndugu.  
— Вот уж нет. Ты хочешь пойти, как и я. Бери с собой Джима, чтобы он не ревновал, и оторвемся. Обещаю.  
— Капитан не испытывает чувства ревности.  
Леонард фыркнул.  
— Это к делу не относится. У вас двоих не было настоящего свидания с увольнительной на Плейсер, и Джиму будет полезно для разнообразия выбраться куда-нибудь как нормальный человек, вместо того чтобы быть капитаном 24/7.   
Я вновь взглянул на датападд.  
— Мы с ним обсудим это.  
Нийота кивнула.  
— Мне нужно идти — я должна подготовиться к собранию отдела. Но, — она шагнула ко мне и быстро поцеловала в щеку, — мы рады, что вы с Джимом все выяснили.  
— Вы знали о нашем конфликте?  
— Спок, ты не пугайся, но о вашем “конфликте” знали все, даже если большинство было не в курсе о его причинах. Мы скрещивали пальцы, надеясь, что все закончится благополучно.  
— Я не знал, что наши с капитаном отношения являются предметом общественного беспокойства.  
— Мы верим в силу нашей команды. Вам с Джимом лучше быть вместе, чем врозь.  
— С этим я соглашусь, — кивнул Леонард и положил руку мне на плечо. — Это здорово — то, что между вами.  
Я только кивнул в ответ.  
— Что ж, выметайся, Нийота. У тебя собрание, а нас со Споком ждет исследование.  
  
***   
  
— Джим, ты не хотел бы…  
— Ага, давай попробуем, — улыбнулся он.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не соглашался так просто, даже не зная, что именно я предлагаю.  
Джим стянул с себя одежду.  
— Это не про секс? Да ладно тебе, мне через сорок минут нужно быть на мостике. Раздевайся. Или тебе помочь? — Он шагнул ко мне.  
Я подумал, что Джим, возможно, будет более склонен принять приглашение Ниоты после занятия сексом.  
  
***   
  
— Джим.  
— Что?   
Он просто излучал довольство.  
— Нийота достала четыре билета на концерт и приглашает нас присоединиться к ней и Скотти на двойном свидании, — Я сплел свои пальцы с его. — Ты пойдешь?  
Он улыбнулся, но решил не озвучивать двусмысленность, что пришла ему на ум. Вместо этого, через наш контакт я увидел некоторые картины.  
— Что за концерт?  
— Насколько мне известно, программа довольно разнообразная.  
— Не увиливай, Спок.  
— В ней широко представлен земной инструмент, с которым ты должен быть знаком…  
— То есть, мне этот концерт вряд ли понравится. Одно из тех мероприятий, от которых вы с Нийотой в восторге.  
— Я готов обсудить некоторые уступки.  
Он засмеялся.  
— Дипломатия, Спок?  
— Или схожая концепция. У меня много талантов.  
— Знаешь, что? Как насчет того, чтобы использовать один из них в душе, потому что через четырнадцать минут мне нужно быть на вахте, а продолжим _переговоры_ попозже?   
— Так тебя удовлетворят условия? — спросил я намеренно.  
У Джима расширились зрачки.  
— Удовлетворят, — он поднялся и повел нас в душ. — И еще раз удовлетворят, и снова, и…  
Я поцеловал его.  
  
***   
  
— Кстати, Нийота. О концерте.  
— Ты пойдешь?  
Джим кинул на меня взгляд. Я сделал вид, что ни при чем.  
— Это официальный прием? Нужна специальная одежда?  
— Нет, почти повседневной будет достаточно. Это свидание, так что оставь всю работу на корабле. Надень, что на тебе было на вашем последнем свидании со Споком.  
— И как ты затащила Скотти во все это?  
— Я его не затаскивала. Он знает, что ему не понравится, но я думаю, что игру Вальдес он оценит. Этот человек – гениальный пианист.  
— Поверю на слово.  
— Не будь таким скептиком, Джим. Возможно, и ты получишь удовольствие от музыки.  
— Или просто получу удовольствие. Со временем.  
Нийота рассмеялась.  
— Скотти тоже сказал что-то подобное.  
  
***   
— Ну, ребята, как я вижу, вы-то пришли в транспортаторную вовремя.  
— А где Нийота?  
— Спасибо, что спросил, Джим, я тут гадаю, где она, уже битый час.  
— Сорок минут и тринадцать секунд, если быть точным.  
— Кстати о точности, Спок — когда ты говоришь “тринадцать секунд”, это на момент, когда ты начал произносить слова? На это же уходит время, так как ты можешь быть полностью уверен в тайминге? И когда именно ты начал отсчет? С момента, когда она обещала быть здесь, или с секунды, как я начал ждать?  
— Тебя это действительно волнует, Скотти?  
— Нет, погоди секундочку, это разумное беспокойство. Когда ждешь сорок минут и тринадцать секунд, что появится твоя девушка, то хочется точно быть уверенным, как эти секунды были подсчитаны.  
— К счастью, вулканцы не опаздывают.  
— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
— Скотти, успокойся. Просто, расслабься. Мы не опаздываем.  
— Опаздывать? Кто тут беспокоится об опозданиях? Я нет. Ты беспокоишься, Джим?  
Нийота появилась в эту секунду, влетев в помещение, слегка запыхавшись в своем красивом платье.  
— Простите. Я никак не могла выбрать то, что мне нравится больше.  
Джим кинул взгляд на Скотти, который, кажется, проглотил язык.  
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся он. — Все готовы? Скотти?  
— Самое время, черт побери, — пробормотал тот, но выражение его лица выдавало другие эмоции.  
— Отлично, отправляемся.  
Нийота шагнула на транспортаторный круг, за ней поднялся инженер. Мы с Джимом заняли наши места.  
— Запускайте.  
***   
Ужин, вино, романтичная атмосфера.  
  
— Мне все равно, что ты скажешь, Джим. Варповые двигатели никогда не были предназначены для такого. Тебе придется переделать дизайн всей гондолы, чтобы получить цифры, которые тебе нужны. Любые модели используют дилитиум — ему нет замены. Даже близко.  
— Но если мы вернемся к оригинальному дизайну Кохрейна, можно использовать интересные концепты, которые еще не пытались развивать. Я согласен, что дилитиум крут, но слишком опасно полагаться на один тип кристаллов. Все охотятся за ними, чтобы восстановить свои флотилии, и в результате он на пике популярности.  
— Я ничего не понимаю в варповых технологиях…  
— Да правда что ли? Добавлю в твое рабочее расписание.  
— Джим, у меня правда нет времени, я по маковку занята системами связи.  
— Однажды тебе придется стать капитаном, и хотя бы базовые знания понадобятся.  
— А еще мне нужно спать и немного личного времени.  
— Нийота, позволь тебе напомнить, что у тебя отношения с самым гениальным инженером Федерации. Разговоры с ним на эту тему могут быть крайне информативны, если не увлекательны.  
— О, мы уже говорили об этом, — улыбнулся Скотти, беря Нийоту за руку. — Но что бы там люди не думали, у меня есть другие интересы, кроме пышных гондолок “Энтерпрайз”.  
— Я не имел в виду…  
— Все в порядке, Спок. Мы знаем, что ты имел в виду. Но как я собиралась сказать, хотя и не так подкована, как капитан, — она выразительно посмотрела на Джима, — в варповых технология, потребность в поставках дилитиума становится главным приоритетом для Федерации. Цены уже заоблачные, спрос высок, и это сильно повлияет на дипломатию.  
— Что просто смешно, по моему мнению, — Скотти покачал головой. — Существуют куча дилитиумных рудников, и новые открываются каждый год, вот только большей частью качество не то, что подходит для варповых двигателей. Я не думаю, что люди понимают, что не то, что происходит внутри скалы, делает кристаллы такими чертовски ценными, дело не в сыром материале. Политики слышат слово “дилитиум”, и воображают, что сидят на золотой жиле.  
— Ты хорошо разбираешься в процессе обработки кристаллов?  
— У меня дядя работал в этой индустрии, это впечатляюще. И финансово тоже.  
— Скотти рассказывал, что у каждой серьезной добывающей корпорации свой особенный дилитиум со своими характеристиками, и мастера разных планет держат патенты на свой способ обработки дилитиума. Из-за этого все экономические сделки такие сложные.  
— И еще нужно учитывать, что у дилитиума Звездного флота тоже есть определенные характеристики.  
— В этом есть смысл, — кивнул Джим. — Они же строят свои корабли. Весь Риверсайд был занят на верфях.  
— Ты там бывал?  
— Да, но никогда не работал на самой стройке. У них инженеры — настоящие бестии, я говорил с некоторыми — теми, кто работал над этим.  
— Интересно, что ты вспомнил Риверсайд. У меня там есть друг, занимающийся разработкой дизайнов кристаллов — ты удивишься, если узнаешь, как один единственный срез может увеличить или уменьшить эффективность двигателей.  
  
Ужин проходит среди дружеских разговоров.  
  
***   
— Ух ты. Валдес замечательный. Просто великолепный. Ну как он так умудряется играть на клавишах? Черт возьми.  
— Похоже, тебе понравилась эта часть концерта. Скотти?   
— Я не спал. Невозможно спать, когда звучит такое. Но «Метаморфозы», должен признаться, были не слишком… увлекательными.  
— Ты заснул.  
— В его защиту скажу, что музыка была очень повторяющейся. Мне тоже не слишком понравилось. Похоже, это твоя любимая пьеса?  
— Медитативные качества пьесы одновременно эмоционально и интеллектуально глубоки. Я думаю, это экспериментальная музыка основана на изменении длительностей, а также на преобразовании частот. В сравнении с пьесой Моцарта Zwölf Variationen, где композитор намеренно вводит вариации, «Метаморфозы» очень зависят от воли исполнителя и его интерпретации партитуры.  
— Да, определенно, твоя любимая, — улыбнулся Джим, легко коснувшись моей руки. — Спасибо, Нийота. Что организовала этот вечер. Было не так плохо, как я ожидал.  
Нийота просияла.  
— Не за что, капитан.  
— Я был бы не против повторить.  
— Да, было совсем не плохо. Ужин был интереснее шоу.  
— Скотти, твое шоу еще не начиналось, — подмигнул Джим.  
— Ваше тоже, — откликнулся инженер, выразительно на него посмотрев.  
Я переглянулся с Нийотой, которая закатила глаза, загадочно улыбаясь.  
— В следующий раз, — объявил Скотти, обнимая Нийоту за талию, — пойдем на футбольный матч. А сейчас простите, ребята, но здесь мы должны попрощаться.


	169. Внутреннее пространство. Город на краю вечности.

Джим в д _у_ ше. Звук текущей воды возвращает меня в другое время, В Нью-Йорк, к тому, что мы там пережили.  
  
Я собираю валяющуюся на полу одежду. Здесь все вперемешку — вещи Джима, мои — форменный свитер, брюки, носки, ботинки. У меня уходит некоторое время, чтобы все разгладить и разложить по местам.  
  
Я иду к шкафу Джима, чтобы повесить его блейзер и брюки. Внутри всего несколько вещей: его парадная форма, сменные свитер и брюки, пальто, старая кожаная куртка. Я вешаю его одежду и вдруг замечаю еще одну вещь.  
  
В темном углу шкафа висит рубашка. Та самая рубашка, которую Джим носил в Нью-Йорке. В груди становится тяжело, когда я вытаскиваю ее. Разрозненные воспоминания накрывают меня как песчаной бурей. Рубашка нестирана. От нее пахнет потом Джима и немного дешевым стиральным порошком, которым мы стирали все наши вещи. Текстура ткани словно обжигает пальцы, возвращая меня в другое время и другое место. Туда, где все – наша любовь – началось.  
Я замечаю, что под ней есть что-то еще. Укрытая рубашкой Джима, висит моя рубашка.  
  
В голове возникают сотни мыслей, осознание, вспышки прозрения, подтверждающие, что я прав. Внутри, в самой глубине, появляется странное, необъяснимое чувство, которое заставляет парить и испытывать восторг, одновременно обжигает и успокаивает.  
  
Звук воды прекращается. Я возвращаю рубашки в угол шкафа и отступаю, тихо закрыв дверцу. Джим выходит из душа – его волосы кажутся темными из-за воды, кожа влажная и раскрасневшаяся от жара. Он шарит в ящиках в поисках боксеров. Я любуюсь линиями его тела.  
  
– Душ твой, – говорит он, не глядя на меня.  
  
Я понимаю, что принятие звукового душа меня больше не интересует.  
  
Я притягиваю его к себе. Он собирался надеть боксеры, но я забираю их из его рук.  
  
– Третий раунд?  
  
Я не отвечаю. Я мягко и долго целую его, заявляя права на каждый сантиметр его рта. Я пробую внутреннюю поверхность его щек, пространство за его деснами, гладкость эмали зубов. Я изучаю полость под его языком, касаюсь уздечки, скольжу по твердому небу, глажу уводящее в гортань мягкое небо. Джим стонет, его тело отвечает, и я продолжаю исследовать каждый из его верхних зубов, переходя от моляров к премолярам, клыкам и резцам.  
  
Он хочет отстраниться, чтобы перехватить дыхание и увести нас к кровати, но я удерживаю его на месте. Поцелуй становится еще настойчивее, пока не превращается в прикосновение губ к губам. Я продолжаю целовать его в уголки рта, мягко поворачивая его лицо, пока мои поцелуи не достигают его пси-точек. Осторожно и очень легко я инициирую глубокий телепатический контакт.  
  
Сперва Джим удивляется, но, поняв, улыбается и сам поворачивает лицо, давая мне лучший доступ, наклоняя голову. Я скольжу пальцами по его щекам, оставляя линии телепатических поцелуев, чувствуя, как ускоряется биение его сердца и затуманиваются глаза. Когда я, наконец, прикасаюсь кончиком среднего пальца к его лбу, Джим выдыхает сквозь сомкнутые губы. Его синие глаза блестят.  
  
– Черт возьми, Спок, – произносит он.  
  
Я улыбаюсь, посылая через прикосновения мои ощущения, и добавляю указательный и большой палец, касаясь пси-точек, открывая канал шире, допуская двухстороннее общение. Джим медленно поворачивает лицо, позволяя моим пальцам оставаться на месте. Наши глаза встречаются, и я ловлю всплеск его удивления, спутанные и кувыркающиеся мысли, сопровождаемые легкой дезориентации из-за полностью незнакомых ему ощущений.  
  
– Это не похоже на мелд. Совсем, – шепчет он.  
  
Мелдинг с моим двойником был просто передачей информации.  
  
– Ух ты. Так странно. Ты ничего не говоришь, но я как будто бы слышу.  
  
Во всех смыслах, так и есть. Я общаюсь с тобой, минуя слуховую систему, посылая сигналы в основной слуховой центр в мозгу.  
  
– И, если захочешь, можешь добраться и до других центров.  
  
Подтверждаю.  
  
– Это охренительно.  
  
Если хочешь, я могу научить тебя общаться другими способами.  
  
– Еще как.  
  
К примеру, тебе не обязательно продолжать озвучивать свои мысли, Джим.  
  
В его сознании вспыхивает смех. Я чувствую, как сокращаются мускулы его живота, как воздух выходит из легких, замечаю легкие изменения в движениях мускулов на его лице. А кроме этого, через нашу связь течет легкий шум его нервной активности – его тело все еще гудит в предвкушении секса.  
  
Джим перехватывает эту линию мыслей и посылает мне образы, смешанные с ощущением.  
  
Потрясающе. Привычный образ мышления для Джима основан на образах. Ничего удивительного, но то, как его мозг создает и анализирует эти образы, впечатляет.  
Он накрывает мою руку своей, пробегая пальцами по моим пальцам.  
  
Третий раунд?  
  
Я убираю руку от его лица, но оставляю канал открытым. Когда Джим снова касается меня, на его лице расцветает улыбка, когда моя телепатия проявляется снова.  
  
В его сознании возникает образ комнаты, в которой то вспыхивает, то гаснет свет. Вот так это для него ощущается. Я посылаю ему другой образ – комнату с большим окном, за которым приглушенные предрассветные сумерки. Я целую его, спускаясь губами вниз по шее, следя за тем, чтобы прикасаться к нему постоянно. Темно-красное небо изменяется, становясь все светлее, пока утренний свет не заливает нас.  
  
Его ладонь скользит по моему животу и одновременно приходит воспоминание – на короткую секунду появляется наша квартира в Бруклине, где я склонился над столом с электроникой, бросающей зеленые отсветы, оттененные бледными лучами восходящего солнца.  
  
Я прижимаю Джима к стене, обводя пальцами контуры его тела и одновременно вижу силуэт Джима на фоне линии Манхэттена, его открытое лицо, и это воспоминание смешивается с ощущением моей собственной жажды быть с ним рядом.  
  
Он раздвигает ноги, и наши икры соприкасаются, в то время как память и мысли рассыпаются, давая дорогу горячечному желанию близости, жажде почувствовать снова и снова, вписать другого в каждую линию на своей коже, войти в плоть и кровь – торопясь, забыв о любых словах, кроме да и да, и еще, еще, здесь, возьми, мой, твой и еще… пожалуйста и подожди.... поцелуи кончиками пальцев, кончиками языков, нарастающее давление через контакт, расслабление, напряжение, освобождение, почти соприкосновение сознаний, но еще не узы – связь, пронзающая кожу как искра, высеченная кремнем, рождает огонек, становящийся пламенем. И где-то в этом огне, в самом сердце пламени – полное доверие, решимость, уверенность. Там кости превращаются в кровь, а кровь в прохладную воду чистого удовольствия. И жаждущий напиться замирает перед этой сокровищницей, перед тихим темным колодцем, прячущим свои секреты.  
  
Возникает воспоминание – воспоминание о слове, что шепчут в отчаянии, в глубоком одиночестве, цепляясь за последнюю надежду, пытаясь найти причину идти вперед.  
  
– Останься, – вспоминает он, как звучит это слово.  
  
Мое сердце, мое сознание обнимает его, окружает, как мои руки обнимают и поддерживают его тело, и он прижимается ко мне, закрыв глаза – кожа коже. Его _останься_ и _верю_ струится через нас, и я целую его снова долго и мягко, уже ничего не требуя, но обещая.  
  
Я остаюсь.


	170. Лидерство. Вторые офицеры.

– Ниота, Сулу, пора показать, чему вы научились. Следующие две миссии ваши. Сами решайте, будете ли работать вместе или каждый возьмет по миссии, это не принципиально. У вас полная свобода, мы со Споком отойдем в сторону.  
– До момента, как все полетит в тартарары? – нахмурился Сулу.  
Джим усмехнулся.  
– Уверен, вы справитесь.  
Ниота и Сулу обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.  
– Вы справитесь. Вы уже отвечали за миссии раньше, и оба командовали кораблем не одну смену. Вам даже выпадало принимать решения в боевых условиях. Все получится.  
– Но вы со Споком останетесь рядом, конечно.  
– Если вы действительно посчитаете, что не в состоянии разрешить ситуацию, мы перехватим управление и все закончим. Но я не думаю, что это понадобится, так как миссии вполне простые. По крайней мере, так сказала Первая. Это отличная возможность для вас, ребята, научиться справляться с целыми задачами, включающими много частей.  
– А это не попытка свалить на нас скучные миссии? – прищурилась Ниота.  
– Убиваю одним выстрелом двух зайцев, – улыбнулся Джим.  
– Ниота, мы с капитаном будем оценивать вашу работу и решения. Вы можете использовать нас и наши умения на любом месте, которое посчитаете нужным. Цель этой тренировки – вывести тебя и лейтенанта Сулу из рамок узкой специализации и научить командовать, используя все ресурсы корабля, включая команду. У капитана есть своя специфическая система организации…  
– Специфическая? Вчера ты сказал, что я был совершенно непредсказуем, и это доводило тебя до ручки, когда мы только начинали. Может быть, и сейчас доводит, кто тебя знает.  
– Я использовал слово “специфическая” в значении, что ты выбрал гибкую организационную парадигму, не совпадающую с рекомендуемой Звездным флотом централизованной военной моделью, а не для описания твоего стиля.  
– Ну, если так… Что ты хотел сказать?  
– Во время вашего командования вы можете обнаружить, что способ ведения дел, присущий капитану, не подходит для ваших нужд.  
– Погодите, вы предлагаете, чтобы мы полностью изменили работу корабля и сменили структуру отделов на несколько миссий? – с паникой в голосе спросил Сулу.  
– Нет, мы предлагаем вам позаботиться об “Энтерпрайз”. Спок как всегда дает слишком много информации и предупреждает, что исполняя обязанности капитана, вы должны будете решать, как именно использовать разные отделы, как составлять командное ядро, и все в этом духе.  
– Я предоставляю вам исключительно необходимую информацию.  
– За исключением случаев, когда это не так.  
– Чем больше информации, тем лучше мы способны понять природу проблемы, с которой сталкиваемся, и это позволяет нам принять соответствующее решение.  
– Спок, не у всех из нас эйдетическая память, способная впитывать гигабайты информации за пять секунд. Слишком много деталей, и я увязну в несущественном.  
Тревожная мысль посетила меня.  
– То есть когда включена красная тревога…  
Джим покачал головой.  
– В экстренных ситуациях ты всегда сообщаешь именно то, что мне нужно знать. В ограниченных временных рамках у тебя нет возможности растекаться мыслями, так что ты говоришь только главное.  
– Если ты не используешь всю информацию, которую я предоставляю во время обычных миссий, которая в свою очередь уже является обработкой оригинальных файлов соответственно моим собственным суждениям, на чем тогда ты основываешь свои решения?  
– Не знаю. На интуиции? На опыте? Это не значит, что я игнорирую то, что ты мне говоришь – я просто просеиваю информацию через решето восприятия, оставляя то, что мне кажется наиболее важным.  
– В таком случае, как ты можешь знать, не отфильтровали ли я то, что может быть важно? Данные, которые приходят к тебе, уже ограничены моим собственным “решетом”, моими суждениями о том, что может быть важно.  
– И почему, ты думаешь, я задаю тебе вопросы?  
Я помолчал.  
– Удивительно.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
– Если бы капитаном был Спок, он управлял бы кораблем совершенно по-другому.  
– Это верно, – усмехнулся Сулу.  
– Мой стиль командования близок к его, – задумчиво произнесла Ниота.  
– Потому, наверное, что вы схоже мыслите. Сулу, ты, должно быть, больше похож на меня.  
– Да, пожалуй, я могу найти сходство. Так что за миссии нас ожидают?  
– Одна дипломатическая и одна научная. Научная с задействованием отдела безопасности. Обычные дела. Вот датападды, набирайте команду на мостик, собирайте своих специалистов. И, как сказал Спок, можете поставить нас, куда захотите. Только учитывайте, Скотти проводит диагностику и проверки всех корабельных систем, так что, пока вам крайне не нужны инженеры, лучше их не трогать.  
Ниота и Сулу уже погрузились в чтение, делая пометки стилусами.  
– Отлично. Дайте знать мне или Споку, кто какую миссию возьмет, и мы сообщим, когда вы получите командование.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Так точно, капитан.  
– Мы будем на мостике. Удачи.

*****

– Я беру дипломатическую миссию у Дагазоцито. Сулу займется расследованием трафика диких животных.  
– Команда?  
– Некоторые изменения в команде мостика. Лейтенант Карапус будет рулевым. Она хороший пилот, и хочет побольше часов на мостике. На границе сектора Г-23 ионные помехи. Мы пройдем мимо, так как курс на Дагазосито рассчитывает Паша, но я хочу иметь под рукой кого-то опытного, когда мы будем поблизости, на всякий случай.  
Лейтенант Паа займется рутинными передачами данных Звездному флоту. Он будет моим офицером связи, с учетом его знания всех необходимых дипломатических кодов. В остальном мы решили оставить тот же состав. Здесь нет неопытных.  
– Десант?  
– Мы с Йотой пока не решили на счет команд высадки, но я проконсультируюсь с Джотто и наберу исследовательскую команду, соберу ребят из научного отдела.  
– Доктор Цай займется изучением археологических притязаний, чтобы обеспечить исследовательскую команду дополнительной информацией об истории Вобнигорнов. У меня также запланирована встреча с лейтенантом Шоу, чтобы обсудить кое-какие вопросы на счет легального статуса планеты.  
– Отлично. Кто у вас будет Первым офицером?  
– Мы уже решили.  
– Я возьму вас, капитан. Это имеет смысл, с учетом того, что вы все равно будете спускаться на планету во время дипломатической миссии – вы обязаны там быть.  
– А я возьму коммандера.  
– И что вы хотите, чтобы мы делали? Каков список задач?  
– Хм, он пока не готов. Мы еще не все продумали. Но думаю, вы будете делать то же самое, что и обычно друг для друга. Высказывать предложения, и так далее. – Сулу помолчал. – Не давите на меня, коммандер.  
– Я не уверен, что попытка воссоздать динамику, существующую между мной и капитаном, будет лучшим вариантом.  
– Они разберутся, Спок. Серьезно, оставь их пока в покое, просто делай свое дело.  
– Мы использовали вас с капитаном как модель, и будем вносить изменения по ходу. Но нам нужно с чего-то начинать, – объяснила Ниота.  
– Почему вы не взяли друг друга в качестве старших помощников?  
– Йота предлагала, но мы посмотрели на объем предварительной работы для каждой миссии – и не важно, что вы считаете, что они простые, капитан, тут требуется серьезная подготовка – и решили, что каждый сосредоточится на своей задаче, иначе мы не справимся.  
Джим кивнул.  
– Да, подготовка – это серьезная нагрузка. Экстренные ситуации даже легче, когда ты просто действуешь по наитию. Хотя бумажная работа, которую приходится потом делать – это ад. У вас все будет зашибись.  
– Легко вам говорить.  
– Нет причин для беспокойства, лейтенант Сулу. Я уверен, что вы с лейтенантом Ухурой сможете исполнить свои обязанности в образцовой манере.  
Сулу моргнул на “образцовой манере” и повернулся к капитану.  
– Мое уважение к вам только что взлетело до небес. Вы только стали капитаном и специально запросили Спока в старпомы?  
Джим рассмеялся. Я приподнял бровь.  
– Серьезно, это дает вашим дракам новый контекст. Не думаю, что я бы справился.  
– Ты бы решал вопросы другими способами, вот и все. А мне нужен кто-то, кто будет бросать мне вызов.  
– Бросать вызов – это мягко сказано, – отметила Ниота.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
– Мы научились работать друг с другом.  
– По меньшей мере, – улыбнулась она.  
Джим подмигнул. Я сопротивлялся желанию приподнять бровь.  
– Если это все, Ниота, мостик твой отсюда и до Вобнигорни.  
– А с учетом, что вы мой старший помощник, передаю мостик вам. У меня встреча с доктором Цай.  
– Не закопайся в деталях.  
– Я попытаюсь найти здоровую середину. Пока мы в космосе, я могу оставить корабль на вас. Если случится что-то экстренное, сообщите немедленно.  
– Хорошо, то есть, так точно, мэм, – улыбнулся Джим.  
– Не удивительно, что они сразу дали вам корабль. Из вас выйдет ужасный подчиненный.  
– Эй, я был отличным старпомом при Споке!  
Я снова подавил желание приподнять бровь.  
– Капитан, вы напали на меня на мостике в присутствии офицеров безопасности.  
– А потом он вас высадил, – добавил Сулу.  
Джим беззаботно отмахнулся от комментария.  
– Детали.  
Ниота, улыбаясь, покачала головой, затем выразительно посмотрела на капитана.  
– Мостик?  
– Ладно, ладно. Тебе просто нравится мною командовать.  
– В этом есть своя прелесть.  
– Я поднимусь туда через несколько минут. Мне нужно обсудить кое-что со Споком. Еще что-нибудь хочешь мне сказать?  
– Нет.  
– Окей. Тогда освобождаем переговорную.  
Когда Сулу и Ниота ушли, Джим взял датападд.  
– Что ты думаешь?  
– Они используют тебя в качестве модели.  
– Да, я тоже заметил. Ниоте нужно перестать контролировать все вокруг. Это отлично срабатывает, пока я рядом, но когда ей придется самой вести переговоры?  
– Она адаптируется. Ниота быстро учится и уже доказала свое умение быстро реагировать в экстренных ситуациях.  
– Цестус.  
– Точно. К тому же я хочу напомнить, что ты сам предложил отойти в сторону и позволить Ниоте и Сулу провести миссии так, как им удобно. Ты сожалеешь о принятом решении?  
– Нет. Но это наш корабль.  
– Я уверен, что они осознают весь груз ответственности, что ты на них возложил.  
– Похоже, Сулу из-за этого нервничает.  
– Я тоже заметил. Ему это не свойственно.  
– Возможно, это уйдет, когда он начнет действовать, вместо того чтобы ждать, собирать команду и читать тонны вводных.  
– Ты судишь по собственному опыту?  
– Да. В первые часы, когда я сидел на мостике, то думал, что сойду с ума, так что чем только не занимался, чтобы загрузить себя.  
– Я помню, как тебе не сиделось на месте, – ответил я с теплотой, просочившейся в голос.  
– А тебя это так раздражало, – улыбнулся он.  
Оглядываясь назад, первые несколько дней нашей совместной службы были не такими уж неприятными.  
Джим сплел наши пальцы. Несколько секунд мы просто стояли так, затем он убрал руку.  
– Мне нужно идти. Шахматы сегодня вечером?  
– Если не ошибаюсь, доска в моей каюте.  
– Тогда увидимся. Ты в лабораторию?  
– У меня медосмотр у М’Бенга, затем я пойду к инженерам, я обещал помочь мистеру Скотту.  
– Хорошо, – Джим встал и быстро поцеловал меня.  
Мы вышли из комнаты и отправились каждый в свою сторону.


	171. Лидерство. Ниота

 

Мы с Джимом вошли в переговорную. Здесь было больше людей, чем обычно, так как Ниота решила подключить к процессу разных специалистов. Присутствовали доктор Цай, эксперт по археологии, доктор Макбрайд, история, доктор Борисов-Мураковский, специалист по ксенокультурному развитию, и доктор Янг, антрополог. Пригласили также доктора Данн, как эксперта в архиометрии и доктора Праетцелис, психолога. Тут же присутствовали энсины, йомены и офицеры разных отделов. Джим окинул собрание взглядом, но не стал комментировать.

  
— Отлично. — Ниота встала перед презентационным экраном. — Миссия на Дагазоцито отличается от обычной, потому что Вобнигорни утверждают, что владеют неоспоримым доказательством того, будто все гуманоидные цивилизации вышли с этой планеты. Большинство экспертов, включая тут присутствующих, согласны в том, что это необоснованные утверждения. Но этот район космоса недавно опустошила война, и Звездный флот опасается за стабильность этой планеты. Подобные притязания показывают тревожную зацикленность представителей этой цивилизации на идеях, которые могут привести к новой войне. Эксперты, которых я пригласила, приготовили более детальные презентации на эту тему. Доктор Цай, доктор Данн, пожалуйста, начинайте.

  
Двое докторов передвинули свои датападды и вышли вперед.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, лейтенант Ухура. Меня зовут доктор Цай. Я специализируюсь в археологии и зачислен в научный отдел Звездного флота.  
— Я доктор Данн, археолог, но больше имею дело с научным анализом артефактов и применением научных методов в археологии.  
— У нас не так много исторических фактов, но, судя по археологическим свидетельствам, несколько лет назад путешественники-вобнигорни спустились в долину, в которой, по их утверждениям, обнаружили древнюю пирамиду. Пирамида расположена среди холмов, которые скрывали ее до сего времени. Исследователи нашли вход и через него попали внутрь пирамиды. Само собой разумеется, что открытие не было как следует изучено, должным образом запротоколировано и не соответствовало никаким универсальным приемлемым стандартам.  
Эта находка была, безусловно, интересна в рамках планеты Дагазоцито, но эти путешественники, считая себя археологами-любителями, пошли дальше и опубликовали заявление, что пирамида содержит доказательства, что их раса —прародители всех гуманоидов. Правительство поддержало эту идею, и пирамида стала главным символом Вобнигорни, несмотря на то, что археологи, историки, ученые-эволюционисты Дагазоцито не поддержали ни одну из этих теорий. Доктор Данн?  
— Со всем уважением к возрасту этих пирамид, они совершенно точно не старше известных нам гуманоидных цивилизаций. Последние исследования строения содержат результаты множественных С-14 тестов состава, скрепляющего камни пирамиды — очевидно, что в них большой процент фекальных масс, показывающих возраст структуры. Эта пирамида была построена в те времена, когда орионцы уже ввели всеобщую иммунизацию. Однако на планете все результаты научных и академических исследований подвергаются критике, публикация подобной информации влечет за собой наказание, как и любое отрицание мифа о пирамиде. К тому же, эта история привлекла охотников за сокровищами и повлекла создание множества фальшивых артефактов.  
Во время этой миссии мы планируем провести исследования, используя все доступное Звездному флоту оборудование, чтобы получить официальное научное подтверждение этого открытия.  
— Благодарю вас обоих. Доктор Макбрайд, пожалуйста, немного исторического контекста ситуации.

  
На экране мгновенно появилась следующая презентация.  
— Два наиболее важных вопроса — это почему эта история с пирамидой стала символом Вобнигорни и почему они настаивают, чтобы их притязания были подтверждены Звездным флотом?  
Наиболее очевидный ответ — война, и хотя, ответ не всегда корректен, я думаю, это наш случай. Как в своем вступлении сказала лейтенант Ухура, это общество недавно вышло из крупной интерпланетарной войны. Звездный флот посылал переговорщиков для решения вопроса о прекращении огня, но ничего не срабатывало. Дипломатический аспект войны не входит в мое исследования, я хочу сказать только о ее причине и истоках, а также почему, по моему мнению, Вобнигорни пришли к таким исключительным заявлениям.  
В системе четыре планеты, способные поддерживать жизнь, и чудесным образом на каждой из них она появилась. Каким образом это произошло, никто пока не в состоянии понять. Этот аспект скорее в зоне исследования доктора Янга, чем в моей — но демонстрации силы между четырьмя планетами продолжаются с тех пор, как их обитатели узнали о существовании друг друга. Пожалуй, стоит воспринимать их как разные нации, борющиеся за лидирующее положение в балансе силы.  
Межпланетарные войны — больше похожие на локальные стычки — продолжаются здесь уже сотни лет.  
Шаткое равновесие сместилось, когда теллариты установили с ними первый контакт. Теллариты не знали о существующем положении — откуда бы им. Это был первый контакт — но они высадились на Крситанио. Прошло не так много времени, как капитан их корабля осознал, что происходит, но баланс уже был нарушен. Теллариты связались с другими тремя планетами, включая Дагазоцито, но, простите мне стереотипичное высказывание, теллариты не слишком сильны в дипломатии. Они завалили переговоры, я пропущу детали установленных соглашений и последовательность дальнейших событий, но несложно проследить, откуда идут истоки самой долгой войны — хоть она разразилась и не сразу — с первого контакта.  
По различным причинам, связанным с военной стратегий, внутренними проблемами правительства Вобнигорни и так далее, они проиграли в этой войне. У них забрали ресурсы, а их планета изначально не была слишком богатой и преуспевающей, хотя когда-то они были на высоте. Как бы там ни было, они зациклились на идее быть прародителями гуманоидных цивилизаций в ответ на свой проигрыш. Как предки, или иначе говоря, «основатели» они считают, что у них есть право занять свое особое место среди остальных планет системы и, похоже, они лелеют мегаломаньячные идеи об особом месте в Федерации. Это плохая ситуация, грозящая взрывом, которая может поднять население на очередную войну, которая уничтожит их, а также их соседей, если они ввяжутся.  
— Я бы хотел прояснить некоторые из утверждений доктора Макбрайд, — без вступления встал доктор Борисов-Мураковски. — Проследить происхождение жизни на планете не представляется возможным. Очевидно, что общество сильно развилось после первого контакта и более чем вероятно, что теллариты значительно повлияли на систему. Последние исследования сильно подвержены влиянию существующего положения вещей, но есть причина считать, что в истории цивилизаций были периоды долгих и довольно позитивных отношений. Прослеживая культурные особенности, мы обнаружим свидетельства смешивания рас, обмена идеями, которые могли осуществляться только в менее радикальном состоянии общества.

 

Рядом со мной Джим постукивал ногой. Он выслушивал внимательно все комментарии, но я видел, что не все его внимание сосредоточено на ученых. Ниота тем временем слушала каждого и отмечала то, что казалось ей важным. Если бы этим собранием руководил Джим, он без сомнения попросил бы короткое резюме у меня или Ниоты, поставил цели миссии и назначил присутствующих ученых руководителями команд высадки.

  
Он посмотрел на меня, коснувшись тыльной стороны моей ладони.

 

_Она пытается все контролировать. Слишком много информации, которая не понадобится ей для миссии. Я говорил, что так и будет._

 

_Стиль Ниоты отличается от твоего, Джим. Он будет меняться в зависимости от ситуации. В этом цель тренировки._

 

_Да. Но это_ скучно.

 

Я снова вернулся к презентации, в которой доктор Янг в общих словах описывал особенности развития общества и трудностей, которые возникли при близком контакте четырех гуманоидных цивилизаций.

Когда все презентации закончились, Ниота предложила задавать вопросы, комментировать выступления и высказывать свое мнение о ситуации.  
— Почему просто не сказать им, что их притязания — пустышка, и двигаться отсюда?  
— Если они не верят собственным ученым, вы думаете, они просто поверят нам? Не похоже, что они согласятся с нами, если мы что-то скажем против их теории.  
— Позвольте спросить, лейтенант Ухура, в чем цель миссии? Как мы можем пытаться стабилизировать общество, настолько погруженное в самообман? Они все равно закончат войной и, возможно, сами себя уничтожат.  
— Уничтожение целой цивилизации не вариант, йомен Рефнфрю. Я хотела бы услышать ваши идеи, как этого избежать.  
— Можем ли мы применить психологические приемы в планетарном масштабе? Или к местным жителям? То есть, если нам удастся воссоздать их экономику и инфраструктуру, у них, возможно, появятся реальные достижения, которыми можно гордиться, тогда им не понадобится опираться на идею, что они являются колыбелью галактической цивилизации.  
— Но другие планеты могут обвинить нас в предвзятости, в попытке дать преимущество отстающему, — вмешался лейтенант Бан. — Это не сработает без учета происходящего на других планетах.  
— Доктор Праетцелис, ваш комментарии насчет психологии этого вида — можно ли так обобщать? В смысле, они гуманоиды, но они другие. Даже между людьми и телларитами огромное количество различий, и мы не можем пользоваться одинаковыми психологическими установками.  
— Эти выводы опираются на исследования в сравнительной психологии и нейрологии, лейтенант Огундел, и ваше беспокойство обоснованно. Но я верю, что определенные психологические принципы имеют универсальный характер среди гуманоидов, и построение базовой модели позволяет составить индивидуальный профиль. Конечно, есть те, кто не согласен с этой идеей.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, я запутался. Какова главная цель нашей миссии? Это пирамиды и все связанное с гуманоидами или военный контекст? Почему мы вообще говорим об этих путешественниках-любителях?  
— Для этой миссии важна идея символа, его силы и потенциальных возможностей влияния на общество, особенно, на общество, проигравшее войну. Это дипломатическая и одновременно научная миссия с двумя целями. Одна — исследовать их притязания и подвести научную базу под открытие, другая — позаботиться, чтобы эта область космоса не погрузилась в новую войну.  
— Вы действительно считаете, что война может начаться только потому, что мы отберем у них символ?  
— Вы серьезно хотите добить лежачего? — спросил лейтенант Бан.  
— Давайте я проясню, — сказала Ниота, заставив всех в комнате замолчать и прислушаться.

  
Джим посмотрел на меня.

 

_Смотри, она специально говорит тихо. Хорошая привычка для командира._

 

— Это дипломатическая научная миссия, где научный аспект является частью дипломатии. Члены исследовательских групп не должны озвучивать результаты до момента, когда мы будем абсолютно уверены в них. Я не собираюсь лгать этим людям, но нам нужно очень осторожно подойти к ситуации. Мы с лейтенантом Шоу подробно обсудили, как решать вопрос с юридической точки зрения, и все действительно зависит от того, что мы обнаружим. Я не исключаю возможность, что капитан наткнется на другую пирамиду и все изменится.  
По комнате пронеслись смешки.  
— Кирк-сила, — вставил лейтенант Огундел.  
— Звездный флот не считает эту миссию сложной, но я настаиваю, чтобы мы смотрели на нее именно так. Если они будут задавать вопросы, отвечайте так подробно, насколько можете. Нам не нужны обвинения в попытках скрыть информацию и манипулировании — это только увеличит враждебность. И, как было сказано, не пытайтесь прогибаться, чтобы помочь им.

 

_Микроменеджмент, опять контроль,_ — Джим посмотрел на меня.

 

_Джим, ты торопишься с выводами. Очень важно давать дополнительную информацию, отдавая приказы, чтобы не было пространства для двойной трактовки. Тебе можно этому поучиться у Ниоты._

 

_Мои приказы исполняются без проблем._

 

_Потому что мы, ядро твоей команды, в состоянии понимать твои приказы._

 

Джим снова стал слушать Ниоту. Весь наш диалог прошел через обмен взглядами и прикосновениями. Если бы между нами была связь… Я отогнал эту мысль.

— Я буду вести основные переговоры, но некоторые из вас — офицеры связи — будут направлены в другие дипломатические команды. Вы полетите на оставшиеся три планеты, чтобы собрать информацию об их реакции. Мы с капитаном тоже там появимся, но я хочу быть полностью информированной к моменту, когда мы встретимся. Так что это ваша часть работы. Хорошо, вопросы?  
— Мы используем код 2?  
— Да, стандартная шифровка. У вас есть четыре часа, чтобы собрать оборудование — основное должно было быть сделано до этой встречи — и появиться в транспортаторной в назначенное время. Что-то еще? — Она окинула взглядом комнату. — Нет? Тогда все свободны.

 

***

 

— Как я справилась?  
— Отлично. Немного больше деталей, чем я привык, но это тебе решать. Я пытался работать с презентациями, это точно не мой вариант. Хотя я никогда не пробовал проводить дискуссию в стиле вопросов и ответов. Обычно людям трудно прийти к согласию.  
— Я думала об этом. Я просмотрела все вводные и отчеты до этого, и у меня был план, но я хотела посмотреть, нет ли у остальных идей получше. То, какие вопросы задавали, заставило меня задуматься о других возможностях.  
— Пока у тебя четкая задача пред глазами, и ты рассказываешь людям, чего от них хочешь, все в порядке.  
— Но иногда этого недостаточно, — ответила Ниота. — Я знаю, что это твой стиль работы, но у меня другой опыт с коллегами из отдела связи. Степень свободы, которую ты даешь главам отделов, может вызвать сложности — даже противоположную интерпретацию твоих приказов — у остальных. В начале твоего командования мне приходилось догадываться, чего именно ты хочешь, практически каждый день.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что на этом корабле одни гении. Просто нужно дать им проявить себя. Свобода рождает творческие решения, которые я не получил бы, если бы контролировал их каждый шаг.  
— При всем желании, капитан, свобода не всегда способствует креативности. Определенные границы должны существовать, как и внутренняя структура, если вы хотите, чтобы результаты творческого подхода были плодотворными и эффективными.  
— Для этого и нужен я, капитан, Спок. Давать направление, и все в этом духе. На корабле все идет отлично, или его не называли бы лучшим во флоте.  
— Это потому что люди следуют за тобой.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Команда верит, что может совершить невозможное, потому что ты творишь чудеса на регулярной основе. В этом разница между лидером, который вдохновляет, и тем, чья сила в умении создать эффективную систему управления.  
— По-твоему, я вдохновляю людей?  
— Ты задаешь планку.  
— Ты считаешь, что я вдохновляю людей! Ты сам сказал!  
— На глупость тоже можно вдохновить, — улыбнулась Ниота.  
— Я это ему припомню. И вам тоже припомню, лейтенант.  
— Джим. Миссия.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на меня. Я вернул ему такой же взгляд.  
— Ладно. Миссия. Я считаю, что у тебя все идет нормально. Я бы делал иначе…  
— Как нам ясно дали понять.  
— … но все необходимое сделано. Все путем.  
Ниота, похоже, задумалась.  
— Пытаюсь представить, как пройдет миссия. А что бы вы сделали на моем месте?  
— Лейтенант.  
— Да?  
— Мой план был бы другим, но это не значит, что он лучше или хуже. Расслабьтесь. Вы занимались дипломатией раньше, вам доставались миссии в десять раз сложнее этой, и мы заключали отличные мирные договоры.  
— Просто на этот раз все кажется другим, потому что приходится организовывать всю миссию целиком. Столько деталей нужно учесть, не только дипломатическую часть, но и научно-исследовательскую, и все эти подготовки к собраниям, распределение людей и забота о безопасности…  
— Я знаю. Я научился делегировать обязанности, вы, друзья, перехватили сложные для меня моменты. У тебя все будет хорошо.  
Ниота посмотрела с сомнением.  
— Верь в себя, ладно? И еще — тебе стоит найти Скотти и пообедать с ним. Вы вряд ли будете много видеться в ближайшие несколько дней с учетом твоего плотного графика.  
— Спасибо. Мостик ваш, капитан.  
— У меня такое ощущение, что последнее время я командую на мостике чаще, чем раньше.  
— И почему меня это не удивляет? — рассмеялась Ниота.


	172. Лидерство. Ниота - лучшие идеи.

Бывают моменты, когда несмотря на любую подготовку, несмотря на то, что, кажется, учел любые возможные непредвиденные случайности, не остается ничего, кроме как импровизировать.  
Сейчас именно такой момент. Джима и Ниоту держат в качестве заложников в той самой пирамиде, названной колыбелью всех гуманоидов. К счастью, коммуникаторы все еще работают.

— А здесь ничего так. Просто нагромождение древних камней и грязи. Тут даже нет изображений на стенах или чего-то подобного. Я вообще не понимаю, чего они в этом нашли.  
— Лейтенант Ухура, будьте добры, повторите требования Вобнигорни.  
— Они хотят, чтобы Федерация признала их утверждение и, я цитирую: “Раз и навсегда открыла всем правду о происхождении всех цивилизаций и разумной жизни”.  
— Они на мелочи не размениваются, — усмехнулся Павел. — Кэптен, я поймал ваш сигнал. Мы можем поднять вас.  
— Лейтенанту решать. Какой будет следующий ход, Ухура?  
— Капитан, не представляю, как мы можем использовать ситуацию для нашей выгоды. Вас удерживают против вашей воли в непрочном строении, которое на снимках со спутника неотличимо от окружающих его холмов.  
— Воспринимайте это как задачу на проявление креативности. Мои лучшие идеи приходили, когда я застревал в самых жутких ситуациях. Так что ей решать.  
— Кажется, у меня есть одна мысль. Чехов, поднимай нас. От этой миссии одна головная боль. Лейтенант Паа, все группы высадки на связи?  
— Группа ученых продолжает сбор информации, дипломатические группы отчитываются, что переговоры протекают нормально.  
— Сколько еще времени нужно научникам до завершения сбора данных?  
— Доктор Цай изменил планы и решил продолжать исследования в течение всего нашего пребывания в системе, лейтенант.  
— Хорошо. Чехов, поднимай нас.

 

***

 

— Было забавно, — пожал плечами Джим. — Ситуация с заложниками была несерьезной. Они помахали оружием и завели на в пирамиду, чтобы “созерцать ее красоты и совершенства”. То есть, они же должны были знать, что наши транспортаторы могут нас вытащить.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, капитан. Вы видели их технологии? Варп у них есть, но наши транспортаторные технологии куда как более продвинуты.  
— И это очень интересно, потому что войны должны были ускорить их технологический прогресс, — нахмурился доктор Макбрайд. — Это типичный способ развития науки в любой системе.  
— Вовсе не обязательно. Если ресурсов недостаточно, значит возможности инноваций ограничены. Дагозоцито никогда не были богаты на ресурсы, а к концу войны у них вообще ничего не осталось, вплоть до того, что массовый голод стал реальной проблемой, — ответила Ниота.  
— Но отсутствие материалов может способствовать появлению гениальных решений. Вы же знаете, было бы желание, — заметил доктор Праетцелис. — Посмотрите на вулканцев и их пустыни. Большинство землян думает, что в пустыне ничего нельзя сделать, а вулканцы разработали варповые технологии и не только их за сотни лет до того, как некоторые цивилизации только возникли.  
— Я слышал, что сейчас у них происходит техническая революция, связанная с обустройством Вулкана 2, — добавил доктор Макбрайд.  
— Я все равно не думаю, что это наш случай, — покачала Ниота головой. — И мы отошли от темы. Что меня беспокоит больше всего, это то, что они считают историю с пирамидой важнее экономической помощи, словно именно это восстановит их престиж.  
— В их приветственной речи было 47 упоминаний и отсылок к “величественному и впечатляющему прошлому”. Сорок семь! Несравнимый ни с чем планетизм. И это еще не все, мы не можем быть уверены, куда пойдет полученная от нас помощь, и не станут ли они восстанавливать свою военную систему. Вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на соглашение о разоружении между другими тремя планетами.  
— Лейтенант, вы прекрасно знаете, что не может идти и речи об участии наших военных, — предупредил капитан. — Лейтенант Шоу четко сказала, что у нас недостаточно ресурсов для восстановления этого региона. Звездный Флот ограничен в возможностях и делает, что может, чтобы помочь всем.  
— История доказывает, что в подобных ситуациях миротворческие силы и участие наших военных, как вы говорите, это единственный гарантированный способ не допустить новой эскалации конфликта, — покачал головой доктор Макбрайд. — “Нарада” появилась в очень плохой момент. Федерации нужно больше баз, чтобы гарантировать стабильность с учетом увеличения количества планет-участников.  
— Не думаю, доктор, что для ее нападения на Федерацию мог бы быть хороший момент.  
Он покраснел.  
— Конечно, я не это имел в виду, я хотел сказать, что…  
— Мы снова уходим от темы. Мне нужны идеи.  
— Рекомендовать Флоту построить поблизости базу, как предлагает доктор Макбрайд? — предложил доктор Праетцелис.  
— Возможно, но строительство базы займет много времени.  
— Экономическая помощь, — ответил Джим.  
— Тут свои риски. Включая связанные с этой пирамидой и данными в ней. Строение не представляет из себя ничего особенного, но каждый на планете охвачен пирамидной лихорадкой. Доктор Борисов-Мураковский, вам есть что сказать? Пожалуйста.  
— Мне все еще кажется, что мы смотрим на проблему под неправильным углом.  
— В смысле?  
— Планетизм — часть их культуры, и если бы мы могли повлиять на нее и изменить отношение к вопросу на четырех планетах, то нашли бы оптимальное решение.  
— История вражды здесь такая долгая…  
— В их общей истории, доктор Макбрайд, были моменты, когда они сотрудничали друг с другом, вместо того, чтобы следовать планетистским установкам. Если открыть двери для честного диалога, пирамидная мания уменьшится и все прочие отношения — экономические, политические и технологические — не заставят себя ждать.  
— Но изменение культурных кодов может занять годы. Культурные революции опасны и непредсказуемы сами по себе, и невозможно предсказать, как это повлияет на психологический профиль планеты, — ответил доктор Праетцелис.  
— У меня идея, — наклонился вперед Джим. — Почему бы не предложить этим четырем участникам создать конфедерацию?  
— Конфедерацию? Сразу после окончания войны?  
— А почему нет? Как участники конфедерации, они получат от вступления в Федерацию дополнительные плюсы, и экономическая помощь пойдет на развитие всей системы, да и в Совете их голоса будут более весомыми. Спок?  
— Четыре планеты получат довольно много выгод от вступления в конфедерацию. Это несомненно позитивный момент с точки зрения усиления связей между участниками и уменьшения вероятности новой войны. Со временем они станут зависимыми друг от друга, вместо того, чтобы постоянно соревноваться.  
— Создание конфедерации сделает невозможным нападение между участниками.  
— Капитан, коммандер, это очень амбициозное предложение, — сказал Борисов-Мураковский. — Я в этом не специалист, но могу вообразить, что создание общего правительства будет непростой задачей.  
— А мне нравится идея, — кивнул Макбрайд.  
— Погодите. Это возможный вариант, но они могут решить, что овчинка не стоит выделки. И у нас появятся новые проблемы вроде того, как делить экономическую помощь? У них у всех разная демографическая ситуация и свои потребности — Вобнигорни живут на самой маленькой из планет, но, вероятно, именно тут требуется большая часть выделенных средств.  
— Верно, — согласился я. — Вероятно, нужно будет участие посредника для минимизации конфликта.  
— Если все четыре планеты на это согласятся, конечно.  
— Но мне кажется, что идея с посредником в этой системе лучше постройки базы. Дешевле, и у них не будет ощущения, что их суверенитету угрожает чужое военное присутствие. Вы не хотите, чтобы они объединялись, потому что они видят в нас противников, — заметил Джим.  
— Мостик лейтенанту Ухуре. Мостик лейтенанту Ухуре.  
— Ухура слушает.  
— Лейтенант, мы получили сообщение с Дагазоцито. Они...хм, интересуются, куда вы делись.  
Ниота улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
— Оставьте их на линии, лейтенант Паа. Я приду на мостик через минуту.  
— Так точно.  
Капитан рассматривал Ниоту.  
— Лейтенант?  
— Доктор Борисов-Мураковский, Праетцелис, Макбрайд, пожалуйста, запишите ваши мысли о возможности создания конфедерации из четырех планет. Капитан Кирк, свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с лейтенантом Шоу, чтобы обсудить юридические тонкости этого проекта. Я собираюсь спуститься на планету с группой безопасности и переговорить с их правительством и оценить, насколько их может заинтересовать эта идея. Я свяжусь с группами на других планетах. Коммандер Спок, мостик ваш. Сообщите докторам Цай, Янг и Данн, к чему мы пришли.

 

***

 

— Любопытное предложение, коммандер. И интересная тренировка. Я не знала, что вы активно готовите ваших офицеров на командные позиции. Я хотела бы ознакомиться с результатами их работы, — Первая внимательно смотрела с экрана.  
— Я считаю, что метод прямого обучения, ученичества, во многих аспектах превосходит метод, используемый в Командной школе Академии. Благодаря ему у меня, капитана и наших офицеров есть возможность изучить различные варианты управления кораблем.  
— Именно. Я рассмотрю любые рекомендации по этому вопросу, которые вы мне пришлете.  
— Хорошо.  
— Что касается конфедерации, вы считаете, капитан поддерживает это решение?  
— Идея возникла во время дискуссии, организованной лейтенантом Ухурой с участием экспертов по ее выбору. Капитан выдвинул этот вариант, но успех или неудача будет зависеть исключительно от команды, которую выбрала лейтенант Ухура, и от их способности работать сообща и выполнять ее приказы. Она сама занимается многосторонними переговорами.  
— С нетерпением буду ждать новостей от нее. Полагаю, что она же предоставит окончательные отчеты.  
— Подтверждаю, мы с капитаном перешлем дополнительные отчеты от нас.  
— Посмотрим, смогу ли я найти посредническую группу для этого сектора. Если переговоры пройдут успешно, это будет значительным достижением для лейтенанта Ухуры и для “Энтерпрайз”. Дипломатический корпус, возможно, захочет забрать ее себе. Как и капитана и ваших офицеров связи.  
— Это возможное развитие событий.  
— Коммандер, благодарю за информацию. Я сообщу вам, как только у меня появятся новости на счет посредников. Конец связи.


	173. Лидерство. Капитан и коммандер.

Джим вошел в мою каюту и рухнул на кровать. Через некоторое время он поднял голову и застонал.  
— Какой чертовски долгий день. Ненавижу дипломатию.  
Я приподнял бровь.  
— Переговоры прошли неудачно?  
— Нет. Да. Вроде того. Не знаю. Ниота говорит, что все прошло гладко. Завтра второй тур. Она нервничает насчет результатов, а у меня в результате болит голова.  
Я отложил датападд и подошел к Джиму.  
— Ляг ровно, Джим.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — Он выпрямился.  
Я положил руки ему на плечи и начал медленно водить ладонями, рисуя круги, разминая его напряженные мускулы.  
— Черт, — выдохнул он. — Это еще одно из твоих быстро освоенных умений?  
— Можно сказать и так.  
— Есть что-нибудь, с чем ты не справляешься? Просто любопытно? — пробормотал он.  
— Какая глубина исследования моих слабых и сильных сторон тебя интересует? Я могу перечислить области, которые даются мне с трудом с точки зрения командования, или, если ты это хочешь знать, с точки зрения личностных характеристик.  
— Спок. Это риторический вопрос.  
— Ясно. — Я продолжал массировать его спину и бока.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты это специально. Делаешь вид, что меня не понимаешь. Оу, черт, больно.  
— Довольно странно, что ты продолжаешь утверждать, что питаешь неприязнь к дипломатическим миссиям при том, что справляешься с ролью дипломата великолепно.  
— Это был комплимент или вопрос?  
— Оба. Я хотел бы понять, почему ты так устаешь во время дипломатических миссий, в то время как экстренные ситуации проходят для тебя с меньшими побочными эффектами.  
— Как хорошо-то.  
— Ты меня не слушаешь.  
— Слушаю. Сложно сформулировать внятный ответ, когда мои мозги растекаются в желе. Не знал, что у вулканцев такие волшебные руки.  
— Так и есть.  
Повисло молчание. Я продолжал массировать его бедра, икры, лодыжки и ступни, затем медленно вернулся к его спине, плечам, шее, затылку. Джим издавал разные звуки, показывая степень своего удовольствия или наличие болезненных ощущений. Через одежду я чувствовал, как острая головная боль уходит.  
— Ты все еще ждешь ответа на вопрос, да?  
— Это не срочно.  
— Ты и Ниота, да практически все думают, что я хороший дипломат, но вы меня переоцениваете. Я ничего не знаю о том, как обсуждать каждую мелкую деталь договора. О, вот тут хорошо. Да, да, здесь, — он выдохнул. — Не важно, я только понял — Шоу знает свое дело — как на самом деле действуют мирные договоры. Технически они никого ни к чему не обязывают, ты знал?  
— Да. Никто из участников не обязан выполнять все пункты договора, который они подписывают. Сила договоров чисто символическая, это жест доверия между сторонами. Подписавшиеся сами следят за исполнением своей части обязательств, потому что нет никакой внешней силы, которая может их принудить к этому.  
— Ну вот, я не знал. Я к тому, что все это требует много маневрирования. Нужно знать, где можно сделать поблажку… ой… и где именно нужно надавить. У меня нет времени изучать и вникать в каждую деталь миссии, помнить все. Вы с Ниотой в этом как рыбы в воде. Ой, вот тут действительно больно.  
— То есть, ты не любишь дипломатические миссии потому, что считаешь, что не одарен в этом направлении?  
— Не знаю, вроде того. А немного повыше можно? Просто я для этого не создан. Это не мое, все эти технические детали и бюрократия. Мне проще отдавать приказы, работать крупными мазками.  
— Договоры…  
— Спок, все, что я делаю, это заставляю двух людей оказаться рядом за одним столом. И все. Ты заставляешь их посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Я запираю их в одной комнате. Мы как плохой-хороший коп, и меня это устраивает. Не бери в голову.  
— А последняя миссия?  
— Здесь очень больно.  
— Здесь? — я переместил руки.  
— Да. Оно. Ой.  
— Расслабься, Джим.  
— Я расслаблен. Боже. Ты должен повторять это каждый вечер.  
— Кажется, я много чего делаю каждый вечер.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
— А иногда и не вечером, — в его голосе проскользнуло приглашение.  
— Именно.  
Снова пауза.  
— Все равно, — Джим передвинулся, — миссия полностью на Ниоте. Она отлично в этом разбирается, знает, любит, умеет. Наблюдать, как она ведет переговоры — это как наблюдать за спортивной трансляцией — захватывает, если ты способен следовать за политическими словесными баталиями. Или наблюдать за дебатами. Она была в клубе любителей риторики, когда училась?  
— Она тратила много времени на тренировки по своему направлению и на участие в ксенолингвистическом клубе.  
— Ого. Не знал. Здорово.  
— Ты не изменил мнения на счет ее стиля командования?  
— Еще не знаю. Я вижу, как горизонтальный принцип организации может быть полезным во время миссий как эта, и я бы никогда не подумал о конфедерации, если бы она не устроила мозговой штурм.  
— Но кое-что тебя смущает.  
— Это военная организация, Спок. Если начнется стрельба, такое не пройдет.  
— Нет никаких оснований считать, что Ниота будет управлять кораблем в такой манере во время вооруженного столкновения.  
— Согласен. Но в целом военные структуры не одобряют горизонтальной организации. Взять ту же вертикаль командования.  
— Это не означает, что менее вертикальное устройство управления кораблем не может быть эффективным.  
— А я и не спорю. Просто говорю, что это отличается от того, чему нас учат в командной школе в Академии.  
— С этим я соглашусь.  
Джим застонал.  
— Это кажется извращением.  
— Что это?  
— Это, — выдохнул он. — Когда ты соглашаешься со мной.  
— Пожалуй. Редкая комбинация.  
— И тебе нравится.  
— Тебе тоже. Подобный опыт приятен для нас обоих.  
— Я несколько часов пытался быть дипломатичным. Почему они не могут все сделать за раз — я серьезно думал, что сбегу оттуда.  
— Значит предположения Ниоты были верными.  
— Видимо, подтверждения этого от меня тебе не нужны.  
— Нет.  
— Я не подумал.  
Опять пауза.  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос…  
— Риторический. Спок, тебе нужно освоиться с этой концепцией.  
— Я уже освоился. Однако, хоть вопрос был задан без расчета на ответ, мне кажется, что он стоит того, чтобы его обдумать.  
— То есть, ты все равно мне скажешь.  
— Ниота и Сулу выбрали каждый по миссии, которые помогут им показать свои сильные стороны.  
— Точно, выбора, слушать ли, у меня нет. Ой! Ну ладно, ладно, продолжай.  
— Ниота активно использует научный отдел и подразделение связи, которые прекрасно знает, а Сулу организовывает свою миссию, используя научников и отдел безопасности.  
— Разумно. Следующие миссии стоит поручить им, вытянув из зоны комфорта.  
— Позже ты обязательно это сделаешь. Но пока лучше дать им время освоиться со стандартными операциями, прежде чем поручать миссии вне зоны их компетентности.  
— Мне таких условий не создавали.  
— А еще ты самый молодой капитан в истории Звездного флота, прыгнувший в капитаны из кадетов.  
— Можешь поверить, что это было два года назад?  
— Нет.  
Джим рассмеялся в покрывало.  
— Эй, а чего ты остановился?  
— Твоя головная боль прошла, а тело полностью расслаблено. Нет причины продолжать.  
— Но это так классно.  
— Правда.  
— Спок.  
— Джим.  
— Вот то местечко под лопаткой…  
— У меня встреча с Сулу через десять минут по поводу следующей миссии.  
— Черт.  
— Спи, Джим. У тебя впереди еще серия переговоров о подписании документов для создания конфедерации. Насколько я знаю, лейтенант Шоу собирается выйти на связь в 0900.  
— Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Почему мы постоянно говорим о работе?  
— Потому что наши жизни накрепко с ней связаны.  
— Я клянусь, как-нибудь у нас будет все как у нормальных людей. Я переговорю со Скотти на счет похода на футбол.  
— Можешь спать в моей каюте, если не хочешь перемещаться к себе.  
— А ты вернешься?  
— Я вернусь.  
— Хорошо. Развлекайся, потом расскажешь, как Сулу собирается справляться с миссией.  
— Конечно.  
— Черт. Опять про работу. Безобразие, — зевнул он.  
Я прикоснулся пальцами к его лбу. Джим сонно улыбнулся и переслал мне мысленный поцелуй.  
_Возвращайся, как сможешь._  
Я кивнул, вышел из каюты и запер ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
